Ósculos e Amplexos
by Ilia Verseau
Summary: YAOI & LEMON – Kamus&Milo – Se relacionamentos fossem fáceis, ninguém sofreria de dor de cotovelo.
1. Prólogo

**Ósculos e amplexos**

_**Para que complicar o que é simples?

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: **Acho que eu não preciso ficar repetindo, mas pra aliviar minha consciência, vou dizer de novo: Saint Seiya não me pertence, caso contrário, Kamus e Milo seriam os personagens principais e Seiya teria morrido, ou melhor, nem existiria e o anime teria que ter outro nome…

Outra coisinha: fic "M", portanto pode conter alguns assuntos que você não se sinta a vontade, tudo bem? Se não gostar, procure alguma outra fic e divirta-se! E se gostar, obrigada por ler!

* * *

-o.O.o-

_Foi a última vez que o vi chorar. Para falar a verdade também foi a primeira. E para minha grande surpresa ele desatou a falar:_

— Me prometa_ — como já disse, ele me pegou desprevenido — _me prometa que se até o dia do meu aniversário de trinta anos, pelo menos um de nós estiver com a pessoa certa, vamos pular da ponte que corta essa maldita cidade… esse lugar que tirou tudo de mim.

_Aquilo me chocou._

_Não sei se pelo fato de perceber que ele é um romântico. _

_Se pelo fato de vê-lo tão desiludido._

_Se pelo fato de pensar que eu conhecia aquela pessoa que pela primeira vez deixava eu me aproximar para um carinho mais íntimo (se não mencionei eu estava alisando os fio daquela cabecinha confusa que estava no meu colo)_

_Ou por notar o pior de todos os malditos fatos: "essa terra que tirou tudo de mim"._

_E eu?_

_Pode soar extremamente egoísta, mas eu achava que valia alguma coisa para esse projeto de ser humano aninhado em mim._

_Ok, ok, ele tem lá seus motivos. Ele tem bons motivos, os pais acabaram de falecer e parece que ele anda as turras com a namorada._

_Na verdade eu acho que esse namoro não devia nem mesmo ter começado, para começo de conversa._

_Opa! Voltando, eu tenho essa mania de começar a falar de coisas que não têm nada haver._

_Estávamos falando do meu melhor amigo, o qual nunca eu vi chorar, que estava me propondo um suicídio duplo para daqui a mais ou menos quinze anos. _

_O que eu vou fazer? O que eu respondo?_

_Ah! Aqueles olhos estão me encarando, pedindo uma resposta. Posso parecer duro na queda, mas na verdade meu coração é de manteiga e eu nunca consigo negar nada quando ele me olha desse jeito._

— Tá, Kamus, eu prometo! Mas não me olha assim!

_Para meu desespero, ele continuava a me olhar como se estivesse lendo a minha alma. Ele sabia que eu tinha dito da boca para fora, mas com ele as coisas eram extremamente preto no branco._

— Kamyu, eu não sei…

— O que você tem a perder?

— Não tenho agora, mas posso ter um dia.

_Ele ameaçou chorar mais ainda, pelo visto ele estava completamente desiludido e, falando sério, o que eu tinha a perder? Eu era (com o perdão da palavra) um merda!_

_Sim, não tenho nada, nem vou ter nada muito a mais do que tenho hoje._

— Tudo bem, Kamus, eu juro! No seu aniversário de trinta_. — Pequena pausa — _Não acha que é cedo demais para ter esse tipo de crise?_ —Eu tinha que solta uma piadinha no final! Que tipo de idiota eu sou?_

_Me derreti todo, o tipo de idiota que conseguiu fazer o amigo sorrir por um milésimo de segundo, eu amo fazer isso._

_Pelo menos ele parecia um pouco mais aliviado, ele me conhecia, sabia que eu falava sério. Só que eu precisava contar algo a ele, se ele confiava em mim a ponto de pedir uma sandice desse tamanho, o mínimo que eu podia fazer era confiar nele também._

— Francês, eu_ — outra pausa — _não estou muito certo que eu posso arranjar uma mulher para mim até os trinta. Eu, eu…

— Milo, seu tonto, eu disse pessoa, não me importa quem seja, só que você ou eu estejamos bem acompanhados.

_Pronto! Cinqüenta por cento mais leve. Meu amigo, melhor amigo, diga-se de passagem me aceitava do jeito que eu era. _

_Não sei porque esse medo e bobo. Alguns amigos nossos já tinham se declarado gays ou bissexuais e o Kamus (que estava adormecendo ao meu lado) nunca tinha se manifestado contra… nem a favor._

_A opinião dele era extremamente importante. Eu nunca disse a ele, nem diria, que ele era a pessoa mais significativa para mim. Vai ver que é por isso que eu ocultei._

_Espera aí! Calma! _

"…_não me importa quem seja, só que você ou eu estejamos bem acompanhados"_

_O que isso quer dizer afinal? Será que…_

_Ah! Ele adormeceu como um anjo_

_Eu não vou perguntar. Para quê? Ele viria com dez pedras em cada mão, como sempre que perguntamos algo íntimo a ele._

_Eu não vou perguntar. Eu não vou perguntar. Eu não vou._

_Mas será? Não! Logo ele?_

_De jeito nenhum! _

_Isso me traria uma chance._

_Não! Não! Não! Eu não vou perguntar e esse assunto morre aqui!_

_Com um beijo no alto da testa, eu o deixo dormir em sua cama. _

_O assunto morre aqui._

— Milo, por favor, fica.

_Ai, minha Virgem Ártemis! Ele tava dormindo num tava? _

_Ele estava tão…_

_MORREU! MORREU! MORREU!_

— Claro, Kamye.

**Continua…**

-o.O.o-

Ósculo e amplexos são a mesma coisa que beijos e abraços, respectivamente.

**Notas da Ilía: **Queridas (os) leitoras (es), não se espantem com meu jeito. Eu sou sádica e adoro fazer meus personagens sofrerem, principalmente o Kamus(u.u), por quê?… Não sei! Só gosto XD, mas digam pra mim, amor sem sofrimento tem graça? Não, não tem…

Beijos as minhas amiguxas que me ajudaram e tiveram paciência de agüentar os meus surtos: Yumi Sumeragi e Anushka-chan!


	2. Um dia na rotina

Disclaimer: Quem me dera possuir os cavaleiros! O Kamus nunca teria morrido e o Seiya não existiria. Deixa o tio Kurumada lá no Japão com o dinheirinho dele e eu cá com minhas fics, que eu não ganho um reles centavo pra escrever.

Outro aviso: essa fic não é "M" à toa, certo? Ela contém material erótico homossexual, depois não digam que eu não avisei.

Se você se sente confortável, boa leitura. Se não, esse site é bem diversificado, tenho certeza que vai encontrar um outro passatempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Um dia na rotina.**

_Alguns anos depois, em um luxuoso apartamento, num requintado bairro boêmio ateniense. _

— Milo! Milo?

Batidinhas de leve em um certo grego preguiçoso e ele começa a se espreguiçar.

— Kalimera! (1)

— Kalispera! (2)

— Boa tard…! — Disse isso se levantando num pulo de dar inveja a qualquer atleta, disparou para o banheiro, escovou os dentes e já ia tirando a roupa para tomar um banho rápido. — Por que você não me acordou? — Gritou de dentro do banheiro.

— Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Não acredito que você caiu nessa! DE NOVO!

— Ahhhhhhh! Meus ouvidos! Meus ouvidos! Eu estou ficando louco, ou você está tirando uma com a minha cara? — Gritou ainda do banheiro.

Kamus não parava de rir. Apesar de raro, o ruivinho reservado se abria de vez em quando e, por incrível que pareça, ele era extremamente simpático e brincalhão. A vida, entretanto, lhe trouxera certas agruras que às vezes o fazia esquecer parcialmente esse lado.

— Milo! Você devia ter visto a sua cara de desespero! Há! Há! Há! Há!

Kamus parou de rir de repente. É certo que a cara de feia que Milo lhe fazia o desconcertara, parecia que dessa vez ele realmente havia se enfurecido por ter caído, de novo, na mesma brincadeira de tantos anos

— Eu… Eu… — Balbuciou Kamus.

— Não adianta se arrepender agora! — Falou Milo dando uma piscadela e andando como um felino que escolheu sua presa. Ai meu Zeus! O que esperar de um escorpiano vingativo!

A reação instintiva de Kamus foi recuar até ficar com as costas rentes à parede e para seu azar, Milo já estava bem perto, cada vez mais, mais.

Começou a andar de lado em busca da porta, sem nunca desgrudar as costas da bendita parede. Já era tarde, no entanto: Milo o alcançara, não havia mais como fugir. Estavam tão perto que suas respirações se misturavam. Finalmente, um silêncio incômodo e tenso formou entre os dois.

— E você devia ter visto a sua agora, ruivo! — Disse o grego, bagunçando os cabelos perfeitamente presos num rabo de cavalo que o francês usava (Pobre Kamus, sempre caía nas armações do grego). — A que devo a honra de sua ilustre visita ao meu quarto? — Falou tomando uma distância confortável entre os dois.

— Ora essa! Já são oito horas, mais do que na hora de você se levantar.

— Você está mentindo, Kamus: você sempre olha nos meus olhos, menos quando mente, ainda mais porque eu sempre durmo até às dez horas no mínimo. E hoje é sábado!

— Eu não estou mentindo! — Aquele francês odiava ser chamado de mentiroso.

— Explique-se, sou todo ouvidos. — Milo sentou-se na cama teatralmente na cama, cruzando as pernas e colocando as mãos sobre o joelho. Ai! O sorrisinho irônico que tanto irritava o ruivo,estava estampado na face do escorpiano.

— Eu queria seu protetor labial emprestado. — O ruivo se viu acuado, não tinha como fugir. Estranhos eles, não?

— Protetor labial? — Ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Não comprou se estoque mensal para usar nessa "cidade que só pode ser a última escala antes do inferno"? — imitou a voz de Kamus.

— Esqueci no carro e ele derreteu.

— Ah! Não acredito que o senhor-todo-organizado comente erros.

— Pare de tentar me enquadrar num padrão! Detesto rótulos, você sabe disso mais do que ninguém! Se não tiver ou não quiser emprestar é só dizer. — falou Kamus na voz mais impassível de que se teve notícia.

— Tá, eu sei, não precisa assumir sua postura defensiva, to indo buscar. — Levantou e mostrou a língua ao francês.

— Como você é maduro! Comporte-se como um homem de 30!

Aquela idade fez Milo estremecer. Lembrou-se da fatídica noite e da promessa que fizeram. Havia um consentimento mudo entres ambos de não tocar mais no assunto.

— Como se você vindo ao meu quarto e me acordando com um tremendo susto fosse algo maduro! — disse o grego tentando aliviar a tensão que se instalara em si, que melhor forma de fazer isso do que atacando o amigo?

— Está chegando a hora, não? — Pelo menos havia consentimento até aquele instante.

— De quê? — Milo fingiu-se de desentendido.

— Não se faça de tonto! Ou você disse aquilo da boca pra fora? — o ruivo fez um ar magoado.

— Eu não acredito que mesmo depois de tantos anos, você ainda pense naquela promessa! E muito menos que em quase 15 anos depois, não tenha construído nada que pudesse dar valor! Olhe em volta! Onde está o psicólogo atrás destes óculos? — Milo avançou até Kamus e dava soquinhos na cabeça deste.

— Milo, — Kamus agarrou os punhos do amigo. — falo sério! Não significou nada? Pode-se falar tudo de você, menos que já tenha quebrado uma promessa.

— Pare com isso, eu tenho pelo que viver. Meu _muso _inspirador mora aqui ao lado. Eu estou apaixonado.

— E você não sabe sequer o nome dele! Tirando o seu "muso", com o qual você dá uma de voyeur o dia inteiro, o que você tem?

— Isso não é justo comigo, Kamus! Primeiro uma crise dos trinta quando você tem quinze, e agora, um inferno astral com seis meses de antecedência? Você está confuso e quer me levar contigo.

— Não fuja do assunto!

— Não dê uma de Freud pra cima de mim, Kamus! Eu não tenho nada! Satisfeito? Você tem emprego, carreira, casas, é você é rico e…

— Pare, eu não quero nada disso, Milo! Eu quero um sentido pelo qual viver pelos próximos 30 anos ou mais. O tempo de cada uma dessas coisas que você falou passou. Eu quero algo a que me dedicar.

— Que tal seu livro?

— Em fase de publicação. — Disse sem aparentar nenhum traço de emoção na voz, estava desapontado, e usava essa casca fria para se defender.

— Que bela estratégia de Marketing! "Famoso psicólogo-escritor suicida-se por não acreditar em suas próprias teses".

— Não zombe de mim, ou do meu trabalho! Você está atacando para se defender!

— O quê? Já admiti que minha vida é uma merda; só quero te convencer a não ser tão cego.

Os ânimos já estavam bem exaltados e é curioso como duas personalidades tão diferentes podem se comportar: de um lado, Milo já elevara o tom de voz há tempos e estava gesticulando muito e tinha movimentos agressivos. Kamus, por sua vez, permanecia parado com os braços cruzados junto ao peito e não esboçava qualquer sinal de irritação, por mais que a dor, a decepção e raiva o corroessem por dentro, ele tentava se manter frio e analisar os fatos racionalmente.

— Já disse que quero experiências novas … — Kamus foi interrompido, por um esbravejante Milo:

— Então não pense em você, pense na única pessoa que…

— Não fale dele! — A parede de gelo foi derrubada: os olhos do ruivo encheram-se de mágoa. Suas pernas fraquejaram e ele teve que se apoiar na parede ao lado.

— Desculpa! PELOAMORDEZEUS! DESCULPA! — Correu e abraçou francês — Desculpa; você está certo, eu só queria te atingir, — aqueles olhos tão tristes fizeram o grego sentir que abraçava a mesma pessoa de 15 anos antes, um rapaz totalmente perdido e confuso, não parecia a figura altiva que colocava os pés fora de casa impondo respeito e dirigia-se até o trabalho. — Eu mantenho a minha promessa, só não quero perder você.

Kamus retribuiu o abraço, há muito não se sentia tão seguro e protegido como agora nos braços de Milo. Talvez as únicas vezes que se sentira tão bem, fora nos braços de sua própria mãe, quando era apenas um garotinho correndo pelos parques franceses.

— Desculpe a mim, Milo, eu não deveria exigir uma coisa que você não quer fazer, muito menos que cumpra uma promessa à toa.

— Não é à toa. Ela foi importante pra você naquela noite e parece que ainda é. — disse o grego assumindo a mesma posição de anos atrás. — Eu mantenho o que prometo. — puxou o queixo de Kamus para fitar-lhe nos olhos. — Sempre.

Alguns instantes em silêncio e uns gostosos cafunés depois, Milo, para variar, quebra o silêncio.

— Ainda quer o protetor?

Um leve manejo de cabeça disse tudo. Porém, apenas a menção em levantar-se só fez com que dois braços se estreitassem na cintura do grego.

— Ele está logo ali no banheiro, calma que eu não vou fugir. — Disse o grego sem nunca parar o carinho. — Já volto.

Foi rapidamente até o banheiro e pegou o objeto que iniciara todo aquele bate boca.

— Tome.

— Obrigado, Milo.

Kamus recuperara parte da compostura, dirigiu-se com passos incertos a um imenso espelho de corpo inteiro que Milo mantinha ao lado da cômoda. O que estava acontecendo consigo? Desde quando perdia o controle daquele jeito? Deixa isso pra lá.

Em silêncio, Kamus começa a trabalhosa tarefa de passar o protetor labial, apenas ele para conseguir a proeza de complicar as coisas simples.

Inclinou, apenas um pouquinho, o tronco para frente, retirou os óculos e desmanchou o rabo de cavalo semi desfeito, penteando os fios lisos com os dedos.

Quando achou que os cabelos estavam razoavelmente arrumados, jogou a cabeça para trás balançando-a de um lado para o outro e prendendo-os novamente.

_Tarefa 1_ cumprida a contento, pega o protetor, retira a tampa e girando o bulbo até uma altura que nem deixasse os lábios roçando desconfortavelmente nas paredes cilíndricas ou numa que corresse o risco de "quebrar" o cosmético ao meio.

Inclina-se mais um pouco, empinando as nádegas inconscientemente. Aproxima lentamente o protetor da boca e, finalmente, começa a corrê-lo por ela. Primeiro, vai ao meio do lábio superior e passa verticalmente. Depois vai do meio aos cantos da boca e ainda passa no lábio inferior da esquerda para direita. Tudo isso, mantendo o máximo de cuidado para não borrar ou faltar um único cantinho que fosse. Não satisfeito, esfrega os lábios um no outro para deixar uma camada mais ou menos homogênea em cada um.

A essa altura, o espelho estava levemente embaçado pela respiração lenta e morna do francês (respiração para Milo era apenas uma lembrança longínqua do passado). Para completar o visual "CDF arruamdinho", Kamus dá o toque final com seus óculos de aros finos e lentes ovaladas.

— Kamus?

— Que é? — Desviou a atenção para o amigo, que há muito tempo estava sentado na cama contemplando aquela visão.

— Você não arranja ninguém porque não quer! Você passando batom me deu um tesão daqueles! — Diz Milo colocando um travesseiro na frente do corpo de forma exagerada e brincalhona.

Kamus não teve dúvidas. Meteu um tapa bem dado na nuca do grego, rindo internamente e cheio de si pelo elogio, sentia sinceridade vinda do amigo. Só que nunca se envolvera com um homem, por motivos que a própria razão desconhece.

Na verdade há muito tempo deixara-se de se relacionar amorosamente com alguém, apenas uma raríssima noite com uma ou outra, depois de ser arrastado por Milo a ir a alguma boate. Não era uma relação baseada em sexo o que procurava, era algo além. Só nunca tivera muita certeza do que queria em outra pessoa.

Os pensamentos de Kamus se seguiram, uma coisa puxava outra e outra puxava a uma. Só Zeus sabia que quando começava com seus devaneios a realidade corria longe, principalmente quando começava a refletir sobre si mesmo. Ficou alguns minutos parado e com o olhar distante para só depois de perceber que tivera mais um de seus muito ataques de introspecção, o aquariano finalmente se manifesta:

— "Batom" porque é o _seu_ protetor labial, a única moça da casa é você. — É, Kamus sabia ser cruel, mas fizera de propósito. Queria vê-lo irritado, sabia que o grego não gostava que mexessem com sua sexualidade, pois ele havia sido criado em moldes muito rigorosos. Portanto, desde a escola estava decidido a ajudar Milo a deixar de lado as dúvidas e ser feliz do jeito que era e não como os outros queriam que ele fosse.

— Ai, Kamus, assim você me magoa. Quando eu começar a usar maquiagem e tiver o codinome de Afrodite, aí sim, você pode me chamar de moça. — falou o grego ironicamente, mas realmente chateado, o ruivo sempre soube como desmontá-lo.

— Você USA maquiagem – afinal, lápis de olho é maquiagem; e "batom" — o francês esfregava o protetor devidamente tampado no nariz de Milo. — também é! Além disso, aposto que nem o Dido não tem tantos potes de creme e outras tranqueiras para o cabelo que você.

— Senhor "eu-sempre-tenho-razão", você diz isso porque não tem o cabelo cacheado — tomou o protetor da mão de Kamus, irritado. — Ainda por cima loiro! Dá trabalho!

— Duvido! — Foi a gota d'água para Milo desatar a falar para que servia cada pote de creme para pentear, umidificador, cera, pomada, gel, silicone, cremes de tratamento, os três tipos de xampu que usava, desembaraçantes, condicionadores e sabe-se lá o que inferno lotava as prateleiras e armários do banheiro do grego.

— Você não dá a mínima pra mim, né? Mas não sou a única moça por aqui, sabia! E todos aqueles potes de cremes e pomadas anti-acne e contra pele oleosa que você tem?

— Receitados pelo dermatologista.

"Ele está me trazendo para junto dele... Eu sabia. Milo, você é tão fácil de lidar". Pensou Kamus.

— Porque EU, a moça, te arrastei até lá! Eu e o resto do mundo estávamos cansados de ver as crateras que você abria no rosto de tanto espremer os cravos! E você ainda me agradeceu depois!

— Mas eu só tenho espinhas quando estou estress…

— Ou seja: o tempo todo! Admita, Kamus, não somos tão diferentes assim.

Kamus pegou as mãos de Milo, olhou profundamente em seu olhos e disse:

— Está vendo, Milo? Não somos diferentes.

Envergonhado, Milo abaixou os olhos, entendera onde Kamus queria chegar.

— É verdade Kamus… Kamus! Hoje é o dia da reunião! Foi por isso que você me acordou cedo!

— Foi, ainda bem, não? Só nessas discussões sem futuro perdemos duas horas e você ainda tem que arrumar essa moita que você chama de cabelo.

— Mas o resultado final é arrasador, eu sei — de repente e estava cheio de si novamente, vai entender… — O senhor já me disse que meu cabelo é bonito.

— Ok, Ok, é bonito, mas quando está bem cuidado. Já se olhou no espelho hoje? Não se assuste com o seu reflexo.

— Eu só não te encho de socos porque eu sei que é verdade. Já não se aproveitou de mim o suficiente? Dá o fora do meu quarto! — A falsa zanga retornou. Ele estava transbordando de felicidade novamente, como consegue?

— Certo, Milo. Vou fazer o café.

— Tudo bem, mas NADA DE MANTEIGA PRA VOCÊ. — Gritou de dentro do Box, para onde voltara... afinal, ainda não tomara banho com toda aquela confusão. — SEU COLESTEROL DEU ALTO NO ÚLTIMO EXAME E EU SEI QUE VOCÊ É UM FRANCÊS TEIMOSO TARADO POR MANTEIGA E CREME DE LEITE…!

Ai, Zeus meu, ia começar tudo de novo, essa era a rotina desses dois doidivanas.

* * *

CONTINUA...

(1) Bom dia em grego.

(2) Boa tarde em grego.

**Propaganda: **Dêem uma olhada nas minhas outras fics:

Baile de Máscaras: Todo Carnaval, um assassino rondava Veneza à procura de mais uma vítima. Até que uma vez ele simplesmente some e seu desaparecimento coincide com o de um certo nobre.Yaoi, Lemon, MM X Afrodite, UA, ONESHOT

A Última Provação de Shaka **(em conjunto com Anushka-chan)**

Shaka passa por seu último teste como reencarnação de Buda. Ele e Aioria terão que sobreviver a uma gravidez e criar um neném no Santuário. Yaoi, m-preg (gravidez masculina) e muito açúcar!

More Than Words **(em conjunto com Anushka-chan)**

Um aquariano distante se apaixona por um escorpiano cabeça-dura, avesso a relação entre dois homens. Mas certos sentimentos superam as palavras. Yaoi, lemon, Kamus X Milo. Santuário

**Notas da autora:**

Não é à toa que essa fic tem um nome tão complicado, ela é complicada de escrever também! Pelo menos eu estou com os próximos capítulos quase terminados e vou poder postar com mais regularidade se minha faculdade deixar --'.

Eu fiz esse capítulo mais leve porque a vida não é uma tragédia grega, ela é feita de momentos felizes, amargos, frustrantes, enfim, vocês entenderam… Espero que não tenha decepcionado ninguém, aguardem os próximos capítulos, porque o drama vem por aí.

Agradeço a todas que comentaram capítulo passado e aos que leram e nada disseram também

(Olhem só: eu vou responder as reviews aqui, mas não contem pra algum administrador do site. Nosso segredo, certo? Ou então vocês vão ficar sem fic, porque eu vou ser "convidada a me retirar" daqui.)

**Anushka-chan**: Tudo bem, Ana ¬¬ tarada dos parágrafos, hunf Não fica doida, please, quem vai me betar? E dessa vez quem inventou de viajar foi a senhorita u.ú! Estou com saudades! Volta logo! Eu também te amo! (Babe em cima do Kamus o quanto quiser, Milo dá banho nele depois D)

**Ia-chan: **Ia, espero que não tenha te desapontado, mas uma grande parte dos capítulos já estava escrita e eles estavam em terceira pessoa… E eles são fofinhos mesmo -

**Nakisuki-chan**Eu sei escrever algo melancólico? O.o Que bom . E acho que sua dúvida foi esclarecida, não? Kamye não morreu! o/ Ele ta aí e tem 29 anos.

**Shakinha: **Oi, moça! o/ tomara que eu esteja atendendo à suas expectativas. Ta aqui a continuação! Beijos pra você também. (Tenho razão, não tenho?)

**Prudence-chan: **Olhaminha cara quando eu vi sua review: O.O Agradeço por você ter clicado e não se arrependido. Quanto aos meus planos futuros eu não posso dizer nada, desculpa, mas é boca de siri. Brigadinha pelo meu Milo .

**Bella Paty: **Abraça Oi! Esse capítulo foi mais levinho, ne? Eu tava pensando em escrever drama, mas parece que acabou virando comedia ¬¬ É culpa de Milo! Ele é o palhaço aqui. (eu disse que o Milo ia consolar mais meu fofo) Beijão!

**Chibiusa-chan Minamino: **Oi!O começo te divertiu? O.o era pra ser drama nota mental: onde foi que eu errei? XD Eu não sei porque as pessoas acham que Kamus é uma parede sem sentimentos, por isso gosto dele colocar como um cara apenas controlado, ele é romântico e imaginativo como qualquer aquariano (eu que o diga ).

**Lady Miro: **Olá, moça! Eu jurava que você tinha ficado com raiva de mim por causa daquela review. É, as pessoas são imprevisíveis Eu adoraria passar na sua fic nova, mas a facul está me consumindo! TT Vou assim que der, certo? Mais uma que concorda comigo! o/

**Kate Scorpio: **Que bom que gostou. E Kamyu ta só perdido, coitado, ele é um adolescente que ficou sem os pais… e tem uma namorada que vou te contar… pelo jeito ele ainda não superou… mas isso são cenas dos próximos capítulos. Olha a continuação!

**Ana Paula:** Enganei mais uma XD Brincadeira, eu não tinha intenção de que as pessoas achassem que o Kamye morreu, aonde o suicídio ia se encaixar na estória? Brigada pelos parabéns, fico feliz que tenha gostado!

**Illy-chan: **Que pega os capítulos de primeira mão lá na faculdade. Você ainda não sabe, mas virou minha beta, está perdida! u.ú e foi muito engraçado você ler enquanto eu estava do lado, apesar de estranho.

**Aninha-SaganoKai: **Você quer mais, ne? Ta aqui mais (mesmo que você já tenha lido) E você já sabe o que te espera hihihihihihihihi

**Yumi Sumeragi: **(Por último, mas não menos importante) Mil obrigadas por ler o que eu escrevo e dizer que se diverte com isso, não sabe o quanto me deixa feliz, juro. KISSES AND LOTS OF JOY me apossei da sua frase XD


	3. A Reunião

Disclaimer: Quem me dera possuir os cavaleiros! O Kamus nunca teria morrido e o Seiya não existiria. Deixa o tio Kurumada lá no Japão com o dinheirinho dele e eu cá com minhas fics, que eu não ganho um reles centavo pra escrever.

Outro aviso: essa fic não é "M" à toa, certo? Ela contém material erótico homossexual, depois não digam que eu não avisei.

Se você se sente confortável, boa leitura. Se não, esse site é bem diversificado, tenho certeza que vai encontrar um outro passatempo.

Uma pequena legenda:

— Blá, blá,blá: São falas.

— _Blá, blá,blá_: São cochichos.

"Blá, blá,blá": São pensamentos.

Capítulo 2: A reunião.

Depois de darem uma trégua a si mesmos, aqueles dois resolveram conversar civilizadamente durante o intervalo do _Brunch _ e a ida na reunião com os amigos, uma velha turma desde os tempos de escola. Logicamente, alguns assuntos como a teimosia de Kamus não cuidar da taxa de colesterol entraram na "pauta" daquele dia, mas nada de muito significativo.

Devidamente arrumados, nada de muito formalismo: calça jeans e blusa para Milo e camisa e calça de sarja para Kamus, saíram do apartamento e foram até a garagem.

Entraram no carro conversando amigavelmente. Milo quem dirigia. O francês… Bem, digamos que Kamus não tivera muito boas experiências ao volante. Ele apenas ia do consultório para casa e de casa para o consultório, nada mais.

— Cinto. — alertou o ruivo.

— Eu sei, estressadinho. — deu uma pequena risada e ligou o som. — Me dá aquele CD dos _Sex Pistols_.

— Não. Barulhento demais.

— Barulhento? Ok. _Rolling Stones_, então.

— Por que só bandas britânicas? — Deixou escapar o seu descontentamento.

— Ih, não me vem com essa, francês! Você saiu de Paris há séculos e ainda tem essa rixa boba?

— Então pare o carro e aperte a mão do primeiro turco que aparecer. — Rebateu o francês.

— É diferente. — Defendeu-se o grego.

— Não é. Coloca qualquer coisa aí. — Disse emburrado.

Milo sintonizou em uma rádio qualquer e Kamus começou a mergulhar em si mesmo, enquanto o amigo tentava avançar dez metros no caótico trânsito ateniense.

Depois de algum tempo calados: Kamus com seus pensamentos, Milo concentrado no trânsito (que por sinal, transformava-se em outra pessoa. O grego ficava mal-humorado e estressado, xingando a até a vigésima geração do infeliz que ousasse cruzar seu caminho), o francês falou:

— Milo, é aqui à esquerda, não? — Disse o francês calmamente.

— EU SEI! NÃO PRECISA FICAR ME TESTANDO.

— Típico. — Murmurou Kamus.

— PARE!

— Deixe o carro embaixo daquela árvore, tem uma boa sombra.

— JÁ VI!

O grego estacionou seu carro sob a árvore, pôs o carro em primeira marcha, puxou o freio de mão, colocou a trava de segurança, tirou o som, levando-o consigo e trancou o carro. Esse era o ritual que o fazia voltar ao Milo de sempre. E com um sorrisinho divertido nos lábios, Kamus observou a metamorfose do grego "módulo-motorista" para o "módulo-usual".

— O que foi? Que risinho bobo é esse?

— Nada, Milo, estava me lembrando das coisas que aprontamos quando éramos crianças.

— Ah, não! "Sessão nostalgia" só quando a gente estiver lá dentro. Não se apresse.

Com um meneio de cabeça, Kamus concordou com o loiro e os dois homens encaminharam-se à casa dos amigos. Bateram à porta e esperaram alguns instantes até que alguém perguntasse:

— Quem vem lá? — Uma voz divertida soou de dentro da casa.

— Nós. — Responderam em coro.

A porta abriu-se e de lá saiu um homem de cabelos azuis claros e uma pintinha. Se ele não tivesse um pomo-de-adão bem saliente e a mais completa ausência de seios, passar-se-ia por uma mulher com tranqüilidade.

— Você não perde seu estilo, hein, Afrodite? — Disse o francês ao ver o belo amigo sueco.

— Nunca, Kamus, que bom que reparou. — Virou o rosto para dentro de casa e gritou: — Ao contrário de uns e outros! — Voltou-se para os recém chegados e abraçou cada um, como o "bom anfitrião" que era. Kamus sorria discretamente e Milo gargalhava da cara de seus amigos que já estavam dentro de casa. — E o senhor? — Afrodite cochichou ao ouvido de Milo: — Já fisgou o belo ruivo ao meu lado?

Milo estreitou os olhos e falou entre dentes:

—É ótimo te ver também, Di.

— Vamos entrando, sirvam-se. Estamos esperando apenas Aioria e o Aioros chegarem.

— Zeus, há quanto tempo eu não vejo esses dois? Como ele está? — Perguntou Milo servindo-se de um cálice de _Ouzo_.

— Ninguém sabe, — respondeu Mu, dirigindo-se aos amigos. — Eles saíram do país e nunca mais deram notícias, aqueles amigos ingratos.

— Que história é essa de "ingrato", senhor Mu? — perguntou Shaka num tom baixo e enciumado.

Puxando Shaka de lado, Mu começou a se justificar para o namorado. Queria ser o mais discreto possível, todavia, parece que todos os homens daquela sala aquietaram-se, prendendo a respiração a fim de não fazer o menor ruído, para ouvi-los (claro).

— Sha, pela última vez: Aioria é apenas meu amigo. Nós ficamos juntos um tempo e só.

— _Shaka vai tremer os lábios. Aposto trinta. _— Cochichou Shura.

— _Eu aposto mais vinte que Mu vai olhar para o teto. —_ Respondeu Kanon.

— _Quietos os dois. Escutem! — _Disse Máscara da Morte.

Shaka estava mudo, parecia que o pobre Mu falava com um poste. O loiro apenas se dignava a olhar nos olhos do tibetano.

— _Shaka não está se mexendo. Me deve trinta, Shura. —_ Vangloriou-se Kanon.

— _Quieto! Escute! —_ Reclamou Shura.

— Shaka, por favor, — disse Mu — não seja infantil.

O indiano apenas o encarava como se prestasse bastante atenção.

— QUER SABER? QUE SE DANE! PENSE O QUE QUISER. MAS NÃO VENHA CORRENDO PRA MIM QUANDO AQUELE GAROTO TE DER OUTRO PÉ NA BUNDA!

— _Que garoto? — _Milo fez a pergunta que incomodava a todos.

Shaka tremeu o lábio e respondeu:

— Não foi bem o pé…

— OK! PODEM PARAR. Ta todo mundo devendo 30 euros cada um a Shura. E, Kanon, boa sorte da próxima vez. — Gritou Milo.

O casal olhou atônito para os amigos. Mu virou os olhos para cima e não teve tempo de reclamar.

— Tão vendo? Ele revirou os olhos. — Apontou Kamon.

— Mas isso só valia enquanto eles estavam brigando. — Disse Máscara.

— E quem fez as regras? — Saga partiu em defesa do irmão.

— Calem a boca! Eu não vou pagar nada, porque eu não apostei nada! Vocês que se entendam! Mas, Shakito, responda, _please_, que garoto é esse? — Perguntou Afrodite ardendo em curiosidade.

Interrompeu-se a discussão quando ouviram alguém apertar a campainha. Afrodite que correu até a porta, escancarou-a e deu um soco de leve no peito de seu convidado depois abraçou fortemente.

— Aioria, você é um amigo ingrato, você e esse aí do lado. Já ouviram falar de telefone? — Voltou-se para Aioros e abraçou-o com a mesma intensidade.

— Você sabe como o Aioria é unha de fome. —Respondeu Aioros com um sorrisinho maroto.

— Você não está do meu lado nunca, hein? Adora me queimar. — Falou Aioria com uma voz emburrada, típica do irmão mais novo que era. — E não joga a culpa toda pra cima de mim! Você também não deu notícias.

— Só estou dizendo a verdade. — Aioros falou zombeteiro e dando de ombros.

— Vocês não mudam! Cara, lembra daquela vez lá na escola que esses dois começaram a bater boca na frente de todo mundo? — Milo veio em direção aos amigos para também cumprimentá-los. — A maior lavação de roupa suja! HAHAHAHA

— Vocês aprontaram muito nos seus dias, não? — Indagou Saga um pouco alheio. Tinha outras coisas em mente.

— E quem de nós algum dia foi santo? — Perguntou Aioros. O silêncio era tamanho que se podia ouvir uma agulha caindo no chão.

— Lembram como Milo tinha mania de preparar armadilhas, quando éramos crianças? — Comentou Shura.

— E quem poderia esquecer! — Gritou Aioria. — Uma vez, lá em casa, ele deixou a porta entreaberta com um livro encostado em cima… HAHAHAHAHA… Quando Aioros abriu a porta, caiu na cabeça dele.

— E ele saiu correndo atrás de mim, gritando meu nome e jurando que ia me matar. Não sei porque você ficou tão chateado, Oros. Era um livro tão levinho. — Falou Milo com um ar displicente.

— Por que seria? — Aioros foi sarcástico.

Todos riam compulsivamente. Adoravam estar reunidos daquela maneira, como há muito não faziam. Desde os tempos em que todos freqüentavam a escola de artes. Eram inseparáveis. E como em todo grupo, é lógico que gostavam de se intrometer na vida uns dos outros. Dar conselhos. Pegar no pé... mas que não faz isso não é verdade?

— Teve aquela vez também que Milo começou a fazer propaganda socialista na cara de Padre Shion. Ficou uma semana ajudando na cozinha do orfanato. — Lembrou Máscara.

— Ele ficar**IA **uma semana, nós que pedimos desesperados pra ele sair. Ele ficava dizendo que tinha colocado um monte de coisas dentro da comida. E vindo desse louco eu não duvido nada. — Disse Shura colocando a mão no estômago, como se quisesse acalmá-lo. — Esse aí era o diabo em miniatura!

— Ninguém aqui era muito melhor do que eu! — Apontou acusadoramente para cada um dos presentes que faziam a cara mais lívida desse mundo.

— Shaka era quieto! — Gritou Kanon para colocar lenha na fogueira outra vez.

— Se ele fosse santo, nunca existiria _garoto _nenhum. — Relembrou Afrodite da conversa que haviam iniciado há pouco.

Kamus, que até aquele momento mantivera-se calado, resolveu bancar o politicamente correto da turma (como era de costume).

— Nós viemos aqui para nos divertir, não para ficarmos nos metendo na vida de Shaka.

— Larga de ser estraga-prazeres, Kamus! — Reclamou Máscara da Morte. — Aposto que você está tentando nos despistar. Até mesmo o monge do Shaka já teve seus casos, e você não!

— Chega de apostas! — Desesperou-se Kanon e todos riram mais ainda.

— Quem disse isso? — Respondeu Kamus. O coração do francês estava acelerado. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde o assunto fatalmente cairia para relacionamentos. Como nos últimos tempos não tivera nenhum, não saberia como fugir dos comentários maldosos daqueles "amigos". — Você está destorcendo o que eu falei, Máscara.

— Ah, Kamye. A conversa ta ficando interessante, conte a gente. — Disse Shura.

— Quem te deu a liberdade para me chamar de _Kamye_. É Kamus pra você.

— Ih, Shura, levasse um fora! — Zombou Aioria.

— _Quieto, Aioria_. — Aioros bateu no braço do irmão. — _Vamos ver no que isso dá_. — Disse quase num cochicho. — _Não se meta, certo?_

Apesar das brigas, Aioria obedeceu. Tinha muito respeito por Aioros. Ele praticamente o criara.

— Tudo bem, KAMUS, quando foi seu último _affair? _— Quis saber Afrodite.

— O que isso tem de importante? — Defendeu-se Kamus. Tentava demonstrar indiferença, sentado numa poltrona e com uma taça de vinho balançando levemente em sua mão.

— Pode até parecer que não, mas a gente só quer que você seja feliz. —Interveio Mu com a calma que lhe era característica. Atípica em qualquer outro ariano.

— Você é um traidor, Mu! — Disse Kamus começando a se sentir acuado.

— Ele está certo, Kam. — Reforçou, Shaka.

— E você é outro, _Sha._ — o aquariano acusou mais uma vez.

— Ok, o deixem em paz. — Milo tentou dar um fim à discussão.

— Ih, tem gente querendo defender o namoradinho… — Implicou Kanon.

— É verdade. Desde o colégio a amizade de vocês é _colorida_ demais. —Acrescentou Máscara.

— Como? — Kamus perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

— Vai me dizer que nunca rolou nada entre vocês dois? Você, Kamus, por favor não insulte a minha inteligência. — Disse Saga num tom mordaz.

— Não, bando de abutres! Eu sou gay e Kamus é hetero! — Exasperou-se Milo.

— Duvido que Kamus seja _hetero_. _Bi _talvez. _Hetero_, nunca. — Rebateu Afrodite.

— Ele é o único aqui que já foi casado. — Respondeu Milo.

— Prova que não gostou da fruta! Kam, existem outros sabores além da maçã. — Disse Afrodite sorrindo malicioso. — Garanto que você vai gostar. — Deu uma piscadela.

— Qual é, Kamus? Vai me dizer que nunca deu um selinho em outro cara que fosse? — Perguntou Máscara curioso.

— Claro que já. — Respondeu calmamente. Não podia demonstrar o quanto essa conversa o irritava. Os outros não tinham nada haver com sua vida. — Eu morei na Rússia, esqueceu?

Milo deu-se um chute mentalmente. Por que nunca havia pensado nisso? A única coisa que lhe vinha a mente era:

"Burro! Burro! Burro! Eu sou um tapado!"

— Assim não vale, Kam, não estamos falando dos costumes de outro país. E sim de você ter beijado outro homem porque queria fazer isso. — Falou Shaka.

— Ninguém especificou. — Respondeu indiferente o francês.

— Não se faça de desentendido, Kamus. A gente sabe que você pode fazer melhor que isso. —Disse Kanon.

— Se eu beijar algum de vocês, vão me deixar em paz? — Disse Kamus em derrota. Eram nove contra um.

— Eu topo! — Animou-se Shura, que estava quieto desde então. — O que me dizem?

Todos assentiram. Até mesmo Milo. Sua barra não estava muito limpa com os colegas, se negasse só aumentaria as gozações deles e o feitiço poderia virar contra si novamente. Além de que, aqueles loucos prometeram parar com as provocações.

— Muito bem, eu escolho! — Antecipou-se Máscara da Morte. Como não teve nenhuma objeção, continuou. — Que tipo te agrada, Kamus?

Pela primeira vez, Kamus demonstrou que estava desconfortável com o assunto. Soltou o ar levemente dos pulmões e respondeu:

— Não sendo você, qualquer um.

Um coro de gargalhadas se seguiu e, constrangido, M&M falou:

— Não pensei em mim. Que tal o Milo?

Milo empalideceu consideravelmente. Se não estivesse atrás de todos os outros, era provável que seus amigos se assustassem com a aparência dele.

— Boa! Milo! Eles podem provar agora se são amigos ou não. — Disse Aioria animado. Seu controle tinha limites.

— Que falta de criatividade a de vocês! — Ao ouvir a voz do sueco, Milo não sabia se o estrangulava ou abraçava. — Vamos, Maskinha, diz outro.

— Maskinha? HUAHUAHUAHAUHUA — Vez de Shura provocar.

— Roubou minha deixa. — Reclamou Kanon baixinho.

— Depois a gente se acerta, Shura. E Aioros?

— AIOROS? — Exclamação geral.

— É, uma vez eu vi em algum lugar que aquarianos e sagitarianos combinam. — Comentou Máscara com descaso.

— Não tinha um motivo melhorzinho? — Indagou Mu descrente.

— Ah, mas eles formam um casal bonitinho… — Disse Kanon.

— Bizarro, você quer dizer. — Corrigiu Saga.

— Vocês querem parar! Aioros, chegue logo aqui e vamos acabar logo com essa baderna.

— Ai, ficou enfezadinho… — Shura não pôde terminar a frase, pois foi interrompido por uma voz _levemente _alterada.

— Cala a merda dessa boca, Shura! — Gritou Milo enfurecido.

— Não precisa tomar minhas dores, Milo. — Kamus repreendeu o amigo de forma amigável e com um olhar condescendente. O loiro por sua vez estava inquieto. Desconcertado. Tinha os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo e mexia a perna direita freneticamente.

Kamus resolvera acabar com aquela tortura o quanto antes. Estava se sentindo um tanto ridículo, quase um adolescente, afinal era um marmanjo que estava cedendo às pressões do grupo. Porém, a única coisa que desejava realmente era encerrar a situação embaraçosa na qual estava metido.

Decidiu, portanto, que se agisse rápido, seus amigos se dariam por satisfeitos, por isso, caminhou a passos firmes até o moreno de olhos verdes, envolveu os ombros de Aioros com os braços, puxando-o para si.

Moveu o queixo ligeiramente para cima, apenas para alcançar os lábios do outro homem (já que o grego era mais alto que ele próprio) e, por breves instantes durante o processo, ficou hipnotizado pela intensidade com a qual os olhos verdes o fitavam.

Decido, o francês colou as bocas num beijo de ímpeto, urgente e, que pela sua vontade, seria breve, arrancando gritos, gargalhadas e aplausos da maioria dos presentes.

Fechou os olhos e tudo o que sentiu foi o contato com o outro corpo masculino. A gritaria à sua volta começou a se esmaecer quando dois braços musculosos o envolveram.

Mais próximo ao corpo de Aioros, ele pôde sentir um perfume. Era essência de alguma madeira e algo mais, o que definitivamente o agradava. Passou a refletir sobre isso: o cheiro másculo e envolvente fazia-o relaxar, sentia-se confortável. E essa sensação de aconchego era aumentada pelo forte abraço ao qual estava submetido. Sentia-se… Protegido.

Aos poucos, foi cedendo o controle do beijo ao moreno - o que era estranho, nunca havia se deixado levar antes, pelo contrário. Sendo homem, numa sociedade machista como a grega, era esperado que sempre estivesse no comando.

Era uma situação nova, e tinha o intuito de aproveitar cada segundo que lhe fosse oferecida. O beijo que era antes cheio de fome, de sua própria parte, tornou-se cálido e tranqüilo. Lentamente deixou-se conduzir.

Deleitou-se com a língua de Aioros a lhe acariciar todos os cantos da boca e conseguir que a sua própria retribuísse o carinho muito timidamente.

As mãos de Kamus desceram do ombro do grego para alcançarem sua cintura, aproveitando para se por mais próximo (se é que isso era possível) do moreno. A partir de agora, apenas se deixaria levar.

Kamus interrompeu o ato por alguns segundos e inspirou bastante ar. Seu coração estava aos pulos e todos os seus sentidos em alerta.

Estremeceu de leve ao sentir um dedo enrolando uma mecha de cabelo próxima à sua nuca. Arrepiado por completo, o francês apenas acompanhou Aioros quando esse resolveu puxá-lo para um local mais discreto, fugindo à vista de todos.

Aproximou-se lentamente do grego e recomeçaram, só que dessa vez ambos procuraram dar mais intensidade às sensações. Aproximaram-se o bastante para sentir as linhas dos corpos um do outro.

O francês sabia que estava prestes a perder a compostura. Estava levemente desconfortável com as reações às quais a novidade das formas do outro corpo estavam despertando em si. Assim, Kamus resolveu apartar o beijo mais uma vez.

De forma calma, depositou um selinho nos lábios de Aioros, se afastando, a fim de se unir ao grupo novamente. Para sua surpresa foi puxado de volta, reiniciando uma outra seção de beijos e carícias, até que:

— Ótimo, essa brincadeira já foi longe demais. Dido, traga um balde de água fria pra separar esses dois. — Cortou Shaka, ele havia percebido alguma coisa estranha no comportamento de Milo. Normalmente, o escorpiano seria o primeiro a arrancar mais alguma brincadeira, ou faria questão de colocar mais lenha na fogueira. Todavia, Milo estava justamente o contrário: encontrava-se arredio e agressivo.

Vendo que o francês voltou a conversar com Mu, Milo puxou Kamus para um lado, assim que os ânimos de todos estavam mais calmos. O grego estava visivelmente alterado.

— E depois eu é que sou o imaturo! O que você tem na cabeça? _Scato _(1), por acaso? O que você acha que fez?

— Oras, Milo. Eu beijei Aioros. — Kamus disse com desdém, não acreditava que Milo lhe tirava satisfações por um assunto tão sem importância.

— Kamus, eu nunca te vi ceder à pressão deles antes. O que está acontecendo contigo?

— Nada.

— Nada? E essa cena toda?

— Milo, esqueça! — Elevou um pouco o tom de voz. — E devo dizer que foi muito melhor do que eu esperava. — Alfinetou. Sabia que Milo era ciumento, sempre o escorpiano se mostrava incomodado com qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse de si.

Milo bufou e foi atrás de uma bebida forte. Achou um Whisky e entornou um copo de uma só vez. Não conseguia mais pensar na reunião, ou na alegria que sentia junto aos amigos. A única coisa que tinha em mente era a cena que presenciara.

Kamus pouco se importou com Milo. Ignorá-lo quando se encontrava nesse estado era o melhor que podia fazer e assim faria.

O francês conversou animadamente com os colegas, relembrou mais fatos do tempo de colégio, ria bastante e estava muito descontraído, como não ficava há tempos. Na verdade, parecia que retirara um grande peso dos ombros.

— Shaka, lembra daquela vez que você colocou sal na água de Shura? — Disse Kamus em uma rodinha em que se encontrava Shaka, Aioros (que fez questão de ficar junto a si), Mu e, lógico, Shura.

— Claro! Ele vinha me enchendo o saco a semana toda por um motivo qualquer. Lembra o que era, Shu?

— Não, Só me lembro que depois de um treino de futebol eu estava morto de sede e te pedi água. Eu nem estranhei que esse loiro preguiçoso foi sem reclamar… Você corria muito naquele tempo, hein?

— Nem tanto. Você que já estava cansado. Eu até tentei colocar detergente, mas fazia espuma, ele ia desconfiar...

— Esse seu lado eu não conhecia. — disse Mu irônico, pegando a mão do namorado.

No meio da conversa, o francês foi puxado por um leonino eufórico, que brandia uma câmera digital.

— Kamus, vem cá! Eu quero foto de todo mundo. Eu e você, eu e Shaka, eu e Mu, eu e Shura… De mim e Aioros já tenho centenas. Ah, foto em grupo: Eu e vocês!

Meio atordoado, Kamus se deixou levar pelo leonino e, passado um pouco do espanto inicial, disse:

— Mas eu não sou fotogênico.

— Bobagem. Máscara, tira uma foto minha e de Kamus!

Meio contrariado, M&M saiu da conversa que estava mantendo com Afrodite e Saga. Todos o exploravam na hora de tirar fotos, talvez tivesse a ver com o fato de ser fotógrafo.

— Máscara, — Aioria começou a dar dicas de como mexer na máquina (como se o italiano não soubesse) — Você aperta o botão com força, viu? E enquadre bem isso! Não corte a minha cabeça. E dê zoom, por Zeus!

— Ok, grego. — Disse num resmungo — Agora se aquiete! E, Kamus, sorria, _per favore._

— Esse é o probl… — o francês foi interrompido pelo flash. — Que luz violenta! — O ruivo esfregava os olhos.

Irritado, Máscara respondeu:

— Kamus, quer fazer o favor de não falar na hora da foto? Agora eu vou ter que apagar, seu rosto saiu deformado.

— Vamos, Kam, sorria! — Pediu Aioria que ainda não tinha desmanchado o sorriso que havia estampado na cara desde o início.

— É melhor nã… — Flash. — Máscara! Me avise, _merde_!

— Olhe, fique sério, sorria, faça cara de quem vai me matar, MAS PRESTE ATENÇÃO, _CASPITA_! — Exasperou-se M&M.

— Então calma. — Pediu o francês, queria dar um tempo para as suas pupilas se readaptarem à luz normal. Respirou fundo e deixou sua expressão natural. Ou melhor, o mais _natural_ que ele poderia deixar pela própria vontade.

Enquanto isso, Aioria havia tomado a máquina do italiano e tirava fotos de si mesmo, sempre com um largo sorriso estampado no rosto.

— Pronto. — Finalmente disse o francês.

— Ótimo, eu ainda tenho uma porção de gente para tirar fotos. — De um pulo, o leonino postou-se novamente ao lado do ruivo.

— Certo, Kamus, atenção. NÃO ME OLHE PARA O FLASH. Fique do jeito que está. — E antes que o francês respondesse: — E não fale!

A luz do flash surgiu mais uma e a foto mais difícil da noite fora tirada.

— Até que eu não saí tão mal. — Comentou Kamus displicente, vendo a foto na máquina de Aioria.

— Mas parece que tá com raiva. — Respondeu M&M.

— Mas **_eu_** saí ótimo. Vem, Máscara, ainda tem muita foto pra tirar. — Aioria saiu arrastando o italiano para bater mais fotos.

Kamus voltou a conversar com os amigos antes que Aioria voltasse. Até que:

— KAMUS! VAMOS PRA CASA! — Gritou um Milo bêbado do outro lado da sala de Afrodite.

— _Eu não acredito nisso._ — Cochichou Kamus para si mesmo.

— O que ele tem, Kamus? Agiu estranhamente o tempo todo. — Perguntou Shaka de forma discreta.

— Você conhece a peça, não? É de lua esse aí. — Na verdade não sabia o que responder. Milo estava mais irritado que o usual e, ainda por cima, bêbado. — Shaka, me faz um favor? Preciso levar esse lixo humano pra casa. Só que eu também não estou sóbrio. Mu se incomodaria que você nos levasse?

— De maneira alguma, Kamus. Podem ir. Daqui a pouco eu chego em casa também. Shaka, ajude Kamus a carregar aquele teimoso. — Disse Mu solícito.

O francês desculpou-se com todos e se despediu dos amigos, não antes de Aioros enfiar um papelzinho com seu número de telefone no bolso de trás da calça do ruivo na hora dos cumprimentos.

Desvencilhando-se de todos, o francês apoiou Milo nos ombros e indo com Shaka até o carro do grego (Kamus resmungava o durante o caminho todo o quanto detestava cuidar de bêbados, jurando que aquele escorpiano iria ouvir o maior sermão da sua vida).

Afinal de contas, não sei do que esse grego ciumento está reclamando: foi ele quem foi com o ruivo para casa e não qualquer um dos outros, especialmente um interessante moreno de olhos verdes.

CONTINUA…

(1) Acho que a palavrinha dispensa traduções, mas saibam que daí vem a palavra _Escatologia. _Só usar a imaginação .

**Comentários:** Gente, eu sei que atualizar uma fic a cada mês é uma tortura e uma falta de respeito. Eu também sou leitora, entendo vocês. Só que a faculdade anda me sugando de um jeito que eu simplesmente não tenho mais vida TT

Não vou ficar me desculpando, nem fazendo promessas que eu não posso cumprir; mas olhem só: a história tá bem adiantada, os capítulos finais escritos e a maioria deles esboçado e quase concluídos. E qualquer problema que aconteça comigo eu peço a uma amiga para postar por mim.

Quem me pediu para ler as fics eu sei que estou em débito, mas como eu não consigo me manter longe de outras leituras por muito tempo podem esperar que eu apareço, pode até demorar, mas eu apareço.

Vou deixar meus recadinhos para vocês aqui mesmo, olhem lá, se eu for deletada, nada de resto de fic…

Ana Paula: Bem se Kamus vai ou não tirar a idéia da cabeça isso você só poderá ver mais para frente. E se Milo disser _não _pra Kamus o que eu escreveria? Oo Brigada por ter lido, e beijos para você também.

Anushka-chan: quem disse que eu não preciso da senhoria? Ò.ó quem vai puxar meu pé quando é viajar demais? (Eu filmo, pode deixar)

Shakinha: Será que agora você vai querer me matar por causa desse beijo? Será que Milo vai deixar barato? Cenas dos próximos capítulos XD

Chibiusa-chan Minamino: Falou minha médica! Eu ainda aproveito a deixa do colesterol mais na frente, aguarde Beijão. Diga se essa do protetor labial não foi muita insanidade da minha cabeça?

Athena de Áries: Acho que você já percebeu que Milo tá estranho... Confirmou mais uma vez porque ela é complicada TT Por que eu fui inventar de por alguém no meio? ;; Beijos mil!

Bela Patty: Seu remédio é amargo, não? Só que como eu sou uma pessoa muito mole, você já tem parte de suas perguntas respondidas. A gente conversa mais por e-mail.

Yumi Sumeragi: Você sabe que o sarcasmo dele só tende a piorar rsrsrsrs. Eu sei que você gosta mais de _Ab, _honey, mas essa tem que vir primeiro. _Candy Bars for you to! And Jellybeans_.

Ia-chan: Que bom que você gosta de 3ª pessoa também (aliviada). Brigada por acha minha fic ótima. E eu te digo uma coisa a lerdeza vem de Kamus, se fosse por Milo as coisas eram bem diferentes.

Srta. Nina: _Experiência. _Essa é a palavra chave, se bem que as pessoas mais velhas tendem a colocar mais complicação em tudo. Espere e verás A do batom foi tragicômica, não? Eu adoro essa parte também.

Sak. Hokuto-chan: Moxa, a facul quer me matar Idade avançada? Huahuahuahuahauhauahuahua (sem ar) Adoraria tirar sua curiosidade, mas vai ter que esperar mais um tantinho.

Cating Misao-chan: oo Você adivinhou que eu ia postar? Sério, quando eu recebia sua review meu capítulo tava na betagem.

Aninha SagonoKai: Parece que eu to vendo sua carinha me pedindo mais! XD Já tem mais, calminha.

AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS A ILLY-CHAN QUE BETOU O CAPÍTULO EM TEMPO RECORDE.

Linda, eu sei que você teve muito trabalho dessa vez, acontece… Vide o exemplo Ilía-Haru, nada vai bater aquela…


	4. Doces Lembranças

**Ósculos e Amplexos**

_**Para que complicar o que é simples? **_

**Disclaimer: **Acho que eu não preciso ficar repetindo, mas pra aliviar minha consciência, vou dizer de novo: Saint Seiya não me pertence, caso contrário, Kamus e Milo seriam os personagens principais e Seiya teria morrido, ou melhor, nem existiria e o anime teria que ter outro nome…

Tio Kurumada, não me odeie, não quero roubá-los de você, só me divertir um pouquinho com eles.

Outra coisinha:** classificação "M" **— a partir desse capítulo vai ficar cada vez mais na cara do porquê —, portanto a trama pode conter alguns assuntos que você não se sinta à vontade, tudo bem? Se não gostar, procure alguma outra fic e divirta-se! E se gostar, obrigada por ler!

-o.O.o-

Capítulo 3 – Doces Lembranças

Milo acordou péssimo no dia seguinte. Estava em sua cama com a mesma roupa da festa. O cinto apertava-lhe a cintura, ainda usava os sapatos e metade de suas pernas estava do lado de fora do leito. Não era de se admirar que Kamus o largara daquele modo.

Sentiu a garganta seca e a dor de cabeça despontava com força total. Por que raios bebera tanto? Ah, por ter ficado enciumado, lógico. Geralmente quando não conseguia resolver algum problema, frustrava-se de tal maneira que descontava de um modo estúpido em si mesmo. Daquela vez não foi diferente.

Bem, teria que reagir alguma hora, portanto, levantou-se e foi ao banheiro, depois caminhou a passos lentos para a cozinha. O cheiro de álcool que se desprendia de si o deixava nauseado, porém, a sede falava mais alto. Precisava de água urgentemente.

Rezando para que o francês não o pegasse no caminho e lhe pregasse outro interminável sermão sobre responsabilidade, movia-se o mais silenciosamente possível. Entretanto, seu corpo não ajudava em nada, pois a cada avançada suas juntas estalavam.

Bebeu o tanto de água que cabia em seu estômago, ou mais, e decidiu voltar para o quarto e tomar banho.

Passando os olhos de relance pela sala, viu o ruivo lendo o jornal de domingo, completamente estirado no sofá e usando apenas um short.

Ficou admirando o peito despido de Kamus por alguns instantes e sua mente o transportou através de uma série de tardes que se sucederam anos atrás.

_O grego, de recém completados 16 anos, encontrava-se no atelier da escola, em meio a pincéis, tintas, telas, cavaletes, enfim uma infinidade de parafernália artística._

— _Pronto, Kamus?_

— _Pronto. — Respondeu o francês._

— _Ela não vai achar ruim?_

— _Não._

— _Como você sabe? — Milo não estava muito confiante no que fariam._

— _Você vai contar?_

— _Não. Por quê? — Estranhou a pergunta do amigo e rebateu com outra._

— _Então ela não vai reclamar. _

— _Mas, Kamus…_

— _A idéia foi minha! Você precisava de um modelo, não? —_ _Verdade, a idéia fora de Kamus, mas isso não queria dizer que Milo se sentia mais tranqüilo por causa disso._

— _Bem, mas eu não estava falando de você. — O loiro tentou uma cartada final._

— _Comece! — Alguém é louco de discutir com um aquariano enfezado?_

_Sem dizer mais nada, Milo observou Kamus retirar as roupas que o vestiam e ficar nu diante de seus olhos._

_Era simplesmente impossível de acreditar. Reparou em cada detalhe do corpo adolescente em frente a si._

— _Deite-se no divã, Kamus._

_Kamus deitou-se e estava com uma expressão mais ou menos entediada. Milo viu que o amigo não estava tenso, mas emburrado. Provavelmente acontecera alguma coisa com a dita cuja outra vez._

— _Kyu, fique de costas pra mim, por favor._

_Sem dizer nada, Kamus virou-se, dando uma ampla visão de suas costas, nádegas e coxas. Não eram muito musculosos, afinal era apenas um rapazote. Todavia, o ruivo estava longe de ser magro. Longe disso, era muito belo._

_Um pouco entorpecido pela visão de outro rapaz sem roupas, Milo deu-se conta que precisava controlar seus instintos. Havia pouco tempo que havia se pegado refletindo sobre a própria orientação sexual e descobriu que, apesar da euforia inicial, as meninas não o atraíam tanto._

_Não que ficasse desesperado pensando e agindo como homessexual. Na verdade, o meio em que estava o ajudava de alguma forma, pois havia uma enorme diversidade cultural, filosófica, comportamental e étnica na escola em que estudava. Para Milo o exótico já se tornara banal._

_A única coisa que temia era magoar Padre Shion. Aquele homem era a figura que mais se aproximava do pai que jamais conhecera e isso doía._

_Olhando para Kamus deitado naquele divã só o fez ter mais certeza que era… gay. E aquela constatação, apesar de óbvia, lhe desceu um pouco atravessada, principalmente porque estava sozinho na sala, quiçá no colégio, com seu melhor amigo deitado e despido diante de si. E que estava a sua inteira disposição para fins não-sexuais._

"_Droga, tenho que puxar conversa." Pensou Milo._

— _Kamus, como foi o cinema?_

— _Médio. — O francês disse secamente… Mas mesmo assim Milo insistiu._

— _O filme era bom?_

— _Não._

— _A história era ruim?_

— _Era. — Milo ficou quieto, cansara daquelas respostas._

_Alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Porém, o grego não perguntaria diretamente, ou seria rechaçado, com a mais absoluta certeza. Cercaria sua presa lentamente, depois daria o bote final._

_Finalmente começou a fazer os primeiros traços no papel. Aquele era um desenho importante. Era o esboço para um quadro que tinha em mente, o qual pretendia mandar para alguma exposição. Precisava começar a abrir os caminhos se quisesse levar a vida como pintor._

_O desenho já estava bem avançado, quando pela primeira vez o loiro notou uma cicatrização nas costas de Kamus, a qual parecia ter sido feita com algo afiado._

— _Kamus, o que foi isso? — Caminhou até o amigo e indicou-lhe a pequena ferida com o dedo e, assim mais perto, reparou que ela não era a única, havia mais três enfileiradas abaixo daquela e do outro lado mais quatro._

— _Natasha. — Disse Kamus enquanto se sentava._

— _Hein? — Não achava que havia captado a mensagem, ou pelo menos não queria. _

— _Essas devem ter uma semana. Não transamos desde lá._

_Hoje era o dia das revelações._

— _Por que não me contou? — Deu um soquinho camarada no ombro do francês e tinha um sorrisinho no rosto. Entretanto, por dentro, seu estômago remexeu-se de um modo estranho. Aquela era uma sensação nova. _

— _Não é importante. _

— _Como não? Agora só Shaka e Mu são os virgens da turma._

— _Talvez Shaka. Mu me disse hoje que está namorando Aioria há algum tempo._

— _E por que aqueles filhos…_

— _Ei!_

— _Por que eles não contaram? Todos vocês vivem num jogo conspiratório, por acaso?_

— _Os pais de Mu. Eles queriam estar um pouco mais firmes para anunciarem por aí._

— _Mas me diga como foi?_

— _Normal._

— _Normal! — Repetiu Milo incrédulo. Para a namorada de Kamus ter deixado aquelas marcas devia ter sido algo no mínimo intenso. Um pensamento puxou o outro e logo Milo se pegou refletindo sobre como seria o desempenho de Kamus e corou instantaneamente. Como podia cogitar aquilo? _

_Virou o rosto e foi recolher sua tralha, deixando um "mentiroso!" para trás._

— _Vamos embora, chega por hoje. — Disse Milo. — Se vista logo e vamos pra casa._

— _Eu quero terminar, Milo. _

— _Ah, Kyu, eu to cansado._

— _Você é mais inteligente do que demonstra, Mi._

— _Mas por quê? Vocês se dão tão bem._

— _Nem tanto._

— _Vá pra casa e descanse. Dê um tempo e veja o que acontece._

— _Ta._

_Kamus se vestiu e foram caminhando para casa, conversando banalidades e sem tocar mais naquele assunto._

De volta ao presente, Milo estava sentado à mesa de jantar rabiscando em um bloco de papel e uma caneta, capturando aquela cena tão doméstica.

— Vá tomar banho e troque de roupa. Depois você faz isso. — Disse Kamus sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

— Já acabei. — Disse Milo com um sorriso.

— Posso ver? — Falou Kamus se levantando.

— Claro.

Kamus pegou a figura e com um sorriso de canto viu que o talento do amigo havia amadurecido. Seus traços eram mais firmes e definidos.

Reparou também no quanto ele parecia diferente dos desenhos que Milo fizera de si quando eram pouco mais que crianças. Fitou a folha em suas mãos por algum tempo, notando o quanto seu corpo mudara, bem como sua expressão.

Estava mais alto e decididamente mais musculoso. Entretanto, seu rosto parecia estar carregado de sofrimento contido e mal disfarçado. E apesar de Milo tê-lo desenhado lendo, seu olhar parecia distante e vazio.

Uma saudade gostosa dos tempos do colégio aqueceu o peito de Kamus. Naquela época ele não tinha tantas preocupações e viver parecia tão mais simples.

— Posso ficar com o desenho, Milo?

— Que pergunta! Claro, homem!

Kamus riu de leve. Estava absorvido pelo desenho. Ficou mais alguns instantes a fitá-lo e também se lembrou da fatídica tarde em que posara para Milo pela primeira vez — a qual também fora a mais difícil. Milo parecia tímido a princípio, mas depois foi se soltando.

Depois daquela vez as outras vieram mais facilmente. O francês cansara de posar para o amigo, completamente nu e nas mais variadas posições. Quando Milo vinha com uma idéia maluca para compor alguma tela, lá estava ele de prontidão. Ele demonstrava o quanto se importava com o grego por gestos, era melhor com eles do que com palavras.

— Milo, posso te pedir uma coisa?

— Depende. — Disse divertido.

— Você pode me pintar outra vez?

Aquilo por acaso era brincadeira? Kamus tinha alguma noção do que estava pedindo?

— Por que esse interesse todo em que eu te pinte, Kamus? — Perguntou meio sem saber se queria ouvir a resposta.

— Porque há muito tempo eu não me sinto tão à vontade, como eu ficava enquanto esperava você terminar.

O que Milo faria? Estava prestes a ter um ataque. Não conseguiria negar um favor a Kamus. Tinha uma eterna gratidão para com ele e sua família. E também o pequeno detalhe de amar o amigo não era de muita ajuda.

— Só se você me esperar tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa.

— Tudo bem.

— E tem mais. — Falou enquanto caminhava de volta ao seu quarto.

— O quê? — Perguntou o ruivo displicentemente.

— Vai ter que sorrir!

Isso era fácil. O loiro era a única pessoa com a qual permitia se soltar. Para ele não tinha máscaras ou amarras.

O francês foi calmamente até o seu jornal e folheou-o novamente, sem prestar muita atenção no que lia. Apenas queria matar o tempo.

-o.O.o-

Milo entrou no banheiro, largando as roupas pelo quarto. Começara a odiar a idéia de ter desenhado Kamus naquele maldito sofá, agora teria que pintá-lo outra vez!

E se não se controlasse? E se desse na vista que estava gostando de vê-lo sem roupas novamente? E se ficasse excitado? Oh, meu Zeus! E se ficasse excitado? Não teria como disfarçar!

Angustiado, começou agir como se voltasse no tempo, só que fizera aquilo tantas vezes que não mais se importava.

Fechou a porta do banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Tomou coragem e pôs-se debaixo do jato d'água morna. Foi quando começou.

Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos a fim de colocá-los para trás e, com a outra, começou a passar a mão no peito com ansiedade e rapidez. Porém, não estava sentindo o efeito desejado. Necessitava de mais. Necessitava de que fosse forte, intenso e, de preferência, rápido.

Deslizava a mão por todos os lugares que sabia lhe dar maior excitação, mas não era a mesma coisa como se outra pessoa estivesse consigo.

Ele queria beijos, lambidas e mordidinhas em seus mamilos, sussurros lascivos ao pé do ouvido, carinhos em sua nuca, alguém lhe estimulando o sexo e preenchendo a entrada.

— Ah, vamos. Eu preciso.

Por mais que tentasse se excitar com próprios toques, colocava tanta pressão e expectativa naqueles atos que eles simplesmente se tornavam inócuos.

Encostou-se à parede do Box, abriu um pouco as pernas e flexionou os joelhos, deixando os pingos da água que caía deslizarem por toda a extensão do seu pênis, tentando se deliciar com os pingos que caíam lentamente e que um a um o acariciavam. Ajudando as gotas, deslizou os dedos em si, dando especial atenção à glande.

Finalmente estava conseguindo um pouco de excitação. Com o polegar, fazia movimentos circulares na ponta do membro e, com a outra, masturbava-se num ritmo forte e acelerado.

Sua libido ainda não o havia presenteado com mais nada a não ser uns leves gemidos, os quais nem de longe poderiam lhe propiciar a perda parcial da sanidade, nem mesmo a longo prazo, ou imediatamente.

Sua mente o importunava o tempo todo, estava agindo de caso pensado, havia colocado na cabeça que _tinha _que ter seu orgasmo logo.

Não conseguia nem mesmo fechar os olhos e aproveitar as sensações, mesmo que o fogo começasse a percorrer suas veias junto com o sangue. Era inegável que possuía uma ereção, mas ela não viera acompanhada de prazer, apenas da mesma angústia e ansiedade.

Continuava a estimular o sexo, quando lentamente escorregou para o chão de azulejos. Não conseguiria muita coisa numa posição tão desconfortável quanto a que estava.

Ficou ali, sentado no chão com as pernas abertas, estimulando sua glande e pôs-se a massageá-la com força.

Resolveu relaxar, _tinha _que relaxar. Decidiu, então, que começaria de novo. Devagar, sem pressão. Levaria-se pelas emoções e deixaria que as coisas ocorressem cada uma a seu tempo. Enfim deixara de lado a "obrigação" de gozar a qualquer custo.

Fechou os olhos e percorreu a extensão lenta e suavemente, aproveitando o jato de água que caía em si. Acariciava o membro preguiçosamente. Sua boca abriu-se para soltar leves gemidos. Massageava a ponta e dava atenção aos testículos.

Daquela maneira, lembrou-se novamente da tarde que vira Kamus despido pela primeira vez, e como a sensação de fascínio lhe assaltara. Em como o jovem e inexperiente Milo ruborizou-se quando o pensamento de como seria o desempenho sexual do amigo seria.

De olhos bem fechados e sorriso desenhado nos lábios, o grego acariciava-se sem pressa, se deixando levar lentamente por uma mistura de torpor e nostalgia. Lembrou-se dos olhos de Kamus fitando-o indiferentes, como se estar nu à frente do amigo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo para o francês.

Passando a mão novamente pelos mamilos, que já estavam completamente intumescidos. Apertou-os delicadamente. Resolveu fingir que o corpo não era o seu e sim o do ruivo e para isso, começou a aplicar em si, o que num sonho erótico de adolescência, viu-se fazendo com o francês.

Impossibilitado de usar a boca, limitou-se a produzir gemidos e sons excitados vindos da garganta. Brincava com a ponta de seu sexo e, por hora, estimulava seus mamilos. Sempre imaginara se o ruivo seria sensível em tal área, como ele próprio o era.

A água que caía em sua cabeça trazia os fios dourados para a face avermelhada, colocou-os atrás da orelha. Tinha a boca aberta e buscava por ar sofregamente, produzindo sons sem sentido, gemidos contidos e sussurros altos.

Com paciência e, principalmente, persistência, o grego se viu mergulhando no mundo de sensações só dele, onde o limite do universo era seu próprio corpo e estímulos de fora apenas seriam captados para lhe propiciar mais e mais prazer.

Mesmo que sentisse falta dos carinhos de outra pessoa naqueles pontos que os deuses pareciam ter estrategicamente planejado para que ninguém sozinho extraísse o máximo de seu potencial erógeno, fazia o melhor possível.

Os movimentos sobre si estavam cada vez mais rápidos e cadenciados. Havia fechado a mão direita em torno dele, subindo e descendo. Mordeu o lábio inferior de leve, deixando-o avermelhado.

Colocou-se no lugar do rapaz de dezesseis anos que um dia fora, o qual aceitava sua nova condição de homossexual e que tinha medo da reação dos outros ao descobrirem. Relembrou suas dúvidas e fantasias, como a primeira menção a algo mais que amizade entre ele e o francês, como se sentiria ao ser possuído por Kamus…

Não era mais Milo o pintor de quase trinta anos que estava ali, mas o Milo colegial. Rapaz esse que também se masturbava pensando no melhor amigo e se envergonhava de querer uma coisa que lhe parecia impossível. Não tinham muitas diferenças entre si aqueles dois 'eus'.

Quase um menino, que em suas brincadeiras consigo mesmo, acabara por experimentar os prazeres que uma penetração poderia lhe ocasionar. E era exatamente isso que fazia agora. Redescobria-se. Abriu um pouco mais as pernas e alisou com cuidado a sua entrada, penetrando-se lentamente com os dedos, aproveitando-se ao máximo das sensações.

Sentiu-se ser massageado internamente por seus dedos e parecia que fora a primeira vez que sentira correntes elétricas o percorrerem quando eles lhe atingiram a próstata, não pôde deixar de gemer alto.

— Kamus. — Sussurrou baixinho, como se não quisesse que ninguém escutasse por quem chamava.

Acariciava-se agora mais rapidamente e tocou-se naquela glândula bendita mais uma vez.

— Kamus. — o som que anteriormente não passara de um sopro, foi pronunciado com todas as letras outra vez, só que mais alto.

Aumentou o ritmo, sentia que o orgasmo estava próximo, mas ainda poderia aproveitar mais. Insistia em repetir os mesmos movimentos.

— Kamus. — Falou num tom ainda mais alto.

Pressionava-a mais uma vez, com mais força e a intervalos de tempo cada vez menores, estava ficando ensandecido. Apertou a cabeça do membro túrgido e gritou:

— Kamus. — Sons ininteligíveis acompanhando aquele nome tão doce, o qual sua boca não cansava de pronunciar.

Gemia alto e os sons produzidos por ele ecoavam nas paredes do banheiro. Todavia, àquela altura, sua audição, visão, olfato, paladar não captavam mais coisa alguma. O que importava era o tato. Esse sim trocava informações com o cérebro do grego como se existisse muito tempo que não mais trabalhava e precisava repor o tempo perdido.

Foi por causa dessa total imersão que o adulto Milo perdeu de vez e totalmente lugar para o adolescente Milo. O homem mais velho que tentava ser discreto foi tomado pelo garoto imprudente que não pensava na conseqüência de seus atos. Gemia e gemia, alto. Parecia ter se esquecido que não estava só em casa, ainda mais que seu objeto de desejo poderia ouvi-lo.

Esquecer-se do mundo ao redor, porém, lhe colocou em mais uma entre tantas situações constrangedoras e desesperadoras pelas quais já passara.

— Kam…

— Milo?

Levou uma das mãos à boca imediatamente, sendo que seu pênis pareceu protestar no mesmo instante por ter sido esquecido. Já estava tão perto do ápice, não conseguiria ficar sem se tocar, seus atos já eram mecânicos e instintivos, não havia como parar.

— Milo? — As batidas ficaram mais insistentes e a voz de Kamus mais alterada. Ele parecia… angustiado?

Não, não responderia. Com que voz falaria com Kamus que estava tudo bem? Uma voz rouca, excitada e entrecortada por ofegos? Além do mais, a sensação do perigo de ser descoberto nunca fora tão grande, a descarga de adrenalina que seu corpo sofrera só fez aumentar ainda mais a vontade de masturbar-se cada vez mais rápido e com mais força.

Além de tudo, tinha o aditivo de nunca tê-lo tido tão próximo a si, aquilo tornava sua fantasia quase real! Como era bom ouvir a voz grave e preocupada do francês do lado de fora!

— Milo? Está tudo bem com você? — Ele girava a maçaneta na vã tentativa de abrir a porta.

Com a mão tapando a boca abafava os apelos pelo nome do ruivo que estava produzindo.

— Kamus! Kamus! Kamus! Kamus! Kamus! — Tentava controlar-se para não berrar em êxtase.

Esmurrando a porta, o francês gritou:

— MILO! — Naquele mesmo instante, o loiro se derramava em seu abdômen, num orgasmo tão intenso que voltou àquele mundo que a extensão de tudo era si mesmo. Parecia estar conectado a todos os corpos da Terra. Não havia limite entre nada. Por conseqüência, Kamus fazia parte de si e ele de Kamus.

— MILO! PELO AMOR DE ZEUS, ABRE A PORTA! — Kamus estava desesperado. Ele batia na porta, parecendo que ia arrancá-la do lugar a qualquer momento.

Juntando todas as forças que ainda tinha, Milo respondeu:

— Eu estou bem, Kamus.

— ABRE A PORTA!

— Calma. — Falou um pouco assustado.

Levantando-se trêmulo, Milo passou sabonete no corpo apressadamente e então pegou uma toalha e enrolou-a na cintura, destrancou a porta e saiu.

O que aconteceu em seguida lhe foi totalmente inesperado. Kamus o abraçou forte, como uma mãe abraçava o filho que tinha se perdido dela. Seus peitos nus se roçaram numa carícia gostosa e o francês pouco se importava se estava ficando todo molhado por causa do grego. Nunca haviam se abraçado daquela maneira.

— O que foi que houve? — Disse o ruivo aliviando um pouco o cerco em torno de Milo.

— Hã?

— Você está aqui há muito tempo e não respondia quando eu lhe chamei. O que aconteceu? — A voz de Kamus estava realmente preocupada.

O grego começou a se arrepender do que tinha feito. A última coisa que queria era deixar mais ainda Kamus com os nervos à flor da pele.

— Eu não sei, acho que cochilei. — Que mentira mais descarada!

— Jura? Não desmaiou ou passou mal?

— Não, Kamus, eu juro.

— Então, ta. — O ruivo o soltou e de imediato Milo sentiu uma grande sensação de vazio. — Isso deve ser fome, se vista e coma alguma coisa, mas venha logo. Que esse seu cochilo deve ser fraqueza.

— Sim, mamãe. — O loiro riu divertido, não perderia a chance de importunar Kamus, ainda mais quando ele se mostrava tão preocupado consigo. Quase se sentiu culpado. _Quase._

Milo levou um costumeiro tapa na nuca e sorriu mais ainda.

— Não demore! — disse Kamus.

— Ta, já vou!

CONTINUA…

Bem, meus amigos e amigas leitores, cá estou eu mais uma vez com _Ósculos_ e por mais que eu adore postá-la e receber comentários e não tenho disponibilidade para fazê-lo mais de uma vez por mês, como já disse capítulo passado.

Gostaria de agradecer imensamente às pessoas que comentaram no Capítulo 2 (**Athena Sagara****Sak. Hokuto-chan****Litha-chan****Srta. Nina****Anna-Malfoy****Lola Spixii****, Bela Patty e ****Chibiusa-chan Minamino**). Saibam que esse pequeno gesto me fez ganhar a semana.

E abençoada seja a teclinha _stats _que me fez descobrir que muito mais gente pelo menos passou por aqui 'sorriso bobo'. Eu não mordo, viu, gente? E nem sou tão chata assim… Eu sempre procuro responder às reviews. Podem conversar comigo sem medo .

Ah, vim também desejar um feliz Natal, a todos. Vou viajar esse período e não sei quando voltou, mas prometo que o capítulo 4 vai valer por 2 . (pelo menos em tamanho).

Muitos e muitos beijos

Ilía

PS: Minha beta linda, Anushka, eu te adoro e vou sentir muitas saudades. Illy-chan, Aninha SagonoKai e Yumi Sumeragi, minhas colaboradoras, vocês também tem um cantinho no coração de gelo dessa discípula do mestre Kamus.

Se não for pedir demais, leiam também:

A Última Provação de Shaka — **CAPÍTULO 4 ON! — **Shaka passa por seu último teste como reencarnação de Buda. Ele e Aioria terão que sobreviver a uma gravidez e criar um neném no Santuário. Yaoi, m-preg (gravidez masculina) e muito açúcar! **(em conjunto com Anushka-chan)**

More Than Words: Um aquariano distante se apaixona por um escorpiano cabeça-dura, avesso a relação entre dois homens. Mas certos sentimentos superam as palavras. Yaoi, lemon, Kamus X Milo. Santuário **(em conjunto com Anushka-chan)**

Baile de Máscaras: Todo Carnaval, um assassino rondava Veneza à procura de mais uma vítima. Até que uma vez ele simplesmente some e seu desaparecimento coincide com o de um certo nobre.Yaoi, Lemon, MM X Afrodite, UA, ONESHOT


	5. Mas, porém, contudo, entretanto, todavia

**Ósculos e amplexos**

_**Para que complicar o que é simples? **_

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Acho que eu não preciso ficar repetindo, mas pra aliviar minha consciência, vou dizer de novo: Saint Seiya não me pertence, caso contrário, Kamus e Milo seriam os personagens principais e Seiya teria morrido, ou melhor, nem existiria e o anime precisaria ter outro nome…

Ah, eu também não ganho dinheiro escrevendo isso, portanto, tio Kurumada, não me odeio, nem me processe.

**Outra coisinha:** Fic "M", portanto pode conter alguns assuntos que você não se sinta à vontade, tudo bem? Se não gostar, procure alguma outra fic e divirta-se! E se gostar, obrigada por ler!

* * *

**AVISO: **

Ok, hoje eu estou a própria mulher dos avisos. Mas é o seguinte: talvez o capítulo esteja meio exageradamente grande demais, só que ou eu fazia assim ou a trama não desenrolava. Pode haver partes que algumas pessoas considerem maçantes, mas o bravo herói que conseguir ler até o fim terá um surpresinha…

(Pelo amor de Zeus, só não pulem pro direto final –.–")

-o.O.o-

**Capítulo 4 – Mas; porém; contudo; entretanto; todavia…**

Assim que o grego se viu sozinho no quarto, certificou-se de que trancara a porta e pôs-se a se enxugar com a toalha. Colocou um short curto e folgado e começou a desembaraçar seus cabelos com ajuda de alguns de seus cremes.

Estendeu a toalha – não queria mais uma discussão interminável com Kamus sobre onde uma toalha molhada deveria ficar. Quando se lembrava, ou se importava, ela ia para o lugar correto.

Saiu do quarto e foi à cozinha, pois estava morto de fome e sede. Chegando lá:

— Hmm, vejo que agora está parecendo uma pessoa novamente. — Primeiro comentário irônico do dia.

— Não enche. — O loiro ainda estava meio esquivo pelo susto de Kamus quase presenciar a fatídica cena em seu banheiro.

— O que há? Depois de ter liberado tanta testosterona eu achei que você estaria menos agressivo.

— Hein?

— Você está achando que eu sou idiota? No começo eu pensei mesmo que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa contigo. Mas, Milo, pelo amor de Zeus, eu também sou homem e sei exatamente o que você estava fazendo.

— É mesmo? E o que você sabe? — O grego fingiu interesse e começou a servir-se de uma porção generosa de omeletes que Kamus havia preparado.

— Primeiro: sua respiração estranha e seu coração aos pulos; segundo: sua pupila dilatada, terceiro: face e lábios vermelhos, quarto: cheiro característico; e quinto: já dei a mesma desculpa para a minha mãe.

Por um segundo veio a Milo a imagem – agora com a situação invertida – em sua mente. Ainda bem que não era mais um adolescente, ou estaria em maus lençóis outra vez.

— E daí? Você acabou de confessar que faz a mesma coisa.

— É, eu _fazia_. Era o rapaz ruivo?

— É, o ruivo. — Já que estava encurralado, era melhor obedecer às regras do jogo ditadas pelo outro.

— Milo, — Disse o francês com uma voz séria. — Por que você não vai atrás dele? Ele está tão próximo de você e a única coisa que faz é observá-lo quando está em casa! Você nunca teve dificuldade para abordar ninguém, por que essa agora? Aliás, todos os rapazes que você quis, você sempre teve.

— Kamus, por favor, não.

— Milo, entenda: você sonha acordado com ele todos os dias, ele é o tema recorrente de suas pinturas; o observa pela janela do apartamento, fica escutando-o tocar harpa e você sequer sabe o nome dele. Não acha que está na hora de fazer alguma coisa?

— Mime. — Respondeu o loiro sem emoção.

— O quê? — O francês indagou perdido.

— O nome do ruivo harpista. O nome dele é Mime.

— Como ficou sabendo?

— Eu passei no conservatório para pegar Shaka e vi um cartaz com uma foto e o nome dele. Ele se apresenta hoje à noite. — Disse Milo muito mais interessado em devorar o almoço.

— Você não tinha me dito. Quer assisti-lo? — O francês deu uma risadinha e continuou: — Para quem não gosta de omelete, você está comendo com bastante gosto.

— Respondendo à sua pergunta: NÃO, eu **não** quero vê-lo. E quanto à minha fome, você não pode me dizer o que eu gosto ou não! Experimente acordar de ressaca. Meu corpo precisa de combustível. — Desviou do assunto

— Não mandei beber. Aliás o que deu em você?

— Kamus, por que você fez omelete? Sabe que não pode! — Claramente, o loiro não queria dar margem a nenhuma outra pergunta sobre sua vida pessoal.

— Porque só há ovo e orégano nessa casa. — Respondeu Kamus aborrecido.

— Tá, dessa vez passa… vai ao supermercado? — Milo deu mais uma garfada.

— Você vai. — Falou o francês.

— NÓS vamos. E eu vou comprar azeite para você. — Disse Milo zombeteiro.

— Ah, não! — O ruivo franziu a testa, detestava azeite. — Eu não posso ao menos comer em paz! Todas as vezes você tem que me lembrar o que eu posso ou não comer. Mude de assunto ao menos uma vez!

Ficaram um tempo calados. Nenhum dos dois estava disposto a dar o braço a torcer em sua teimosia, porém Milo finalmente rompeu o silêncio:

— Kamus, tem uma coisa que eu não te contei…

— Então conte. — Rebateu sem emoção, tomando um gole de vinho tinto que colocara apenas para si.

— Me convidaram para fazer uma exposição em Portugal. Depois de lá, Alemanha.

— Mas isso é ótimo, Milo! É sua chance de mostrar seus trabalhos! — Ficou extremamente animado.

— É, mas são praticamente dois meses e eu sei que você não consegue se virar sem mim, francês. — O loiro disse com meio de brincadeira, meio sério.

Kamus apenas levantou uma sobrancelha e continuou comendo.

— Só não poderei ir com você. Uma pena, seria uma boa oportunidade para rever os amigos do meu pai.

— Quem disse que eu vou?

— Vai. — Disse Kamus calma e malignamente. — E quando você parte?

— Um mês. — Ok, já estava convencido o bastante.

— Bem, temos que providenciar roupas de frio, você vai pegar o inverno alemão. — Outro gole de vinho. — Chega para o Natal?

— Acho que sim. Mas vou passar o meu aniversário fora. Você nem vai poder me dar _aquela_ festa de arromba.

— Oh, claro. — Disse com ironia. — Shura vai?

— Mas só por autopromoção, a amostra é de pinturas, não de esculturas. E Mu vai cobrir o evento para o jornal.

Kamus deu um sorrisinho safado e continuou comendo. Sorriso esse que Milo sabia o significado: fofoca.

— O que você está sabendo que eu não sei? — Perguntou Milo ao observar a cara que o amigo fazia. Jogou os talheres no prato e encarou o ruivo com uma curiosidade latente nos olhos.

— Vai continuar sem saber. — Levou o copo aos lábios mais uma vez.

— Ai, Kamus, _parakalo _(1). — implorou o grego com os dedos entrelaçados na frente do amigo.

— Ah… — Abriu a boca com grande exagero e continuou: — Não.

— Diiiiiiiiz.

— Fofoqueiro!

— Eu não sou fofoqueiro, eu _compartilho informações_.

— Sobre a vida dos outros!

— Isso não vem ao caso!

— Pois eu não digo. Pergunte a Shaka. — Instigou o francês.

— Então é de Shaka que estamos falando! — Milo colocou uma das mãos no queixo, alisando-o e apoiando o cotovelo com a outra mão num gesto teatral.

— … — Kamus permaneceu mudo.

— E tem a ver com Mu… — O loiro olhou para cima, como se fosse um detetive a refletir sobre um caso muitíssimo importante.

— … — Nenhuma reação, o ruivo apenas mastigava a comida e enchia mais uma garfada.

— Bem, Mu viaja demais por causa do jornal… Shaka geralmente fica histérico quando ele tem que ir de novo. — Virou de lado na cadeira e cruzou as pernas.

— … — Silêncio e mais um gole de bebida.

— Ahhhhhhhh! — Virou de súbito para o francês, estatelando as duas mãos na mesa, fazendo-a estremecer. — É O tal GAROTO! CONTA, KAMUS!

— Não quebre a mesa! — Reclamou o outro aborrecido.

— CONTA! CONTA! CONTA! CONTA! — Ajoelhou-se e foi "andando"em direção ao amigo.

Kamus apenas recolheu seu prato e colocou-o na pia.

— Eu cozinhei, você lava.

Milo deu uma rápida olhada na pia e viu a pilha enorme de louça por lavar que lá estava. Parecia até que ele havia feito de propósito. Se o conhecia bem, fizera.

— KAMUS! SEU GRANDE FILHO…

— Tem uma bucha nova na gaveta.

Contrariado, Milo lavou tudo o que havia na pia e mesmo reparando que havia coisas limpas no meio delas, juntou-as no mesmo lugar e deu cabo do serviço. Apesar de resmungar o tempo todo que aquele francês de nariz empinado ver só uma coisa.

Sendo assim, colocou as coisas no escorredor de pratos e enxugou o balcão, foi lavar as mãos com sabonete e procurou Kamus pela casa. Encontrou-o num pequeno quarto que Milo havia projetado para ser uma biblioteca.

— Acabei! — Disse o grego num tom hostil.

— Não mandei me envergonhar na frente dos outros.

Confirmado. Kamus havia sujado mais louça que o necessário, apenas para irritá-lo, pois sabia que ele detestava qualquer serviço da cozinha.

— Ok, me perdoa? Ótimo! — Não esperou resposta, não precisava. — Kyu (2), agora conte. — Disse largando-se numa poltrona de qualquer jeito, deixando as pernas levemente abertas.

— _Caham_. — Resmungou o ruivo, apontando para o short do grego e o que havia abaixo dele.

Milo cruzou as pernas e puxou o short um pouco para baixo e permaneceu da mesma posição.

Após alguns instantes, Kamus começou:

— Seguinte: quando Shaka estava nos trazendo para casa ontem, ele esclareceu a história do tal "garoto".

— Prossiga. — Falou o grego enrugando a testa numa expressão interessada e fazendo gestos de incentivo com a mão.

— Ele estava se sentindo culpado por eu ter tentado defendê-lo e ter caído nas garras daqueles loucos.

— Aquele loiro orgulhoso?

— Escute. Bem, você sabe o quanto ele odeia que Mu viaje. — Milo confirmou com a cabeça e Kamus continuou: — Teve uma vez que as coisas saíram do controle e eles romperam.

— NÃO ACREDITO! — Disse o loiro de olhos arregalados.

— Mas não sou _eu_ que estou dizendo? Então! Mu foi ao _Sri Lanka_ e ficou tirando fotos e escrevendo sobre a viagem, como de costume. Shaka ficou furioso, para variar, e arranjou um menino de dezesseis anos.

— Que pedófilo! Continue. — Comentou o grego, um grande estudioso da vida alheia.

— Pelo que ele disse, o rapaz era meio infantil…

— Pudera, não!

— … imaturo, além de ciumento e Shaka não estava mais com paciência para ensinar alguma coisa ao menino. Como esse garoto ia muito ao conservatório, acabou se envolvendo com um dos alunos de Shaka.

— O quê! Ele trocou o loiro por **_outro_** menino?

— Por que você chama Shaka de loiro se você também é loiro? — Perguntou o francês intrigado.

— Primeiro: porque ele **É** loiro. Segundo: porque ele fica possesso com isso. — Kamus revirou os olhos ao ouvir o que o grego disse e mudou de assunto:

— Milo, já pensou nas roupas que vai levar? Eu tenho uns casacos pesados de quando eu estava na Rússia. — Falou, relembrando a viagem.

— Não vão ficar apertados?

— Vão não. Vem provar.

Milo sorriu, sabia o quanto o amigo gostava de ajudá-lo com esse tipo coisa, ou melhor, mandar em si. Acompanhou Kamus até o quarto dele para uma sessão de provas de roupas e assim o retrato foi esquecido — para o alívio do pintor.

-o.O.o-

Duas semanas antes do dia da viagem foram suficientes para colocar tudo nos "conformes".

Como o grego previra, as roupas do ruivo haviam ficado pequenas. Óbvio. Kamus estivera morando na Rússia ao final de sua adolescência – se ele próprio fosse vestir aqueles casacos hoje em dia eles não serviriam. Aliás, o loiro não sabia porque o outro ainda os guardava.

Dentro de tais preparativos estavam o ato de despachar suas telas pelo correio com antecedência, arrumar as passagens de ida e volta, as roupas e mala suficiente para todos os cacarecos que o grego queria levar e mais aqueles que Kamus julgava "imprescindíveis" — em suas próprias palavras.

Dinheiro não seria problema, não precisariam trocar _Dracmas_ por _Escudos_ e muito menos por _Marcos_. Desde a entrada da Grécia na União Européia as coisas ficaram bem fáceis nesse sentido. Mesmo que alguns gregos, dentre eles Milo, achassem que aquilo era na verdade uma "perda de sua identidade cultural".

No dia da viagem, Milo e Kamus pegaram um táxi para chegar ao aeroporto. Não iriam de carona com Shaka e Mu, que moravam no mesmo prédio, porque esses dois ainda iriam apanhar Shura em casa, não caberiam no carro cinco pessoas mais as malas.

Milo estava quieto naquele dia. Estava nervoso por vários motivos. Um deles era a expectativa da aceitação do seu trabalho. Ultimamente as obras mais apreciadas eram as que retratavam figuras abstratas. Seu estilo de capturar figuras humanas caíra de moda, estava ultrapassado. Por isso mesmo se empenhara em mesclar as duas tendências: humanos não muito humanos e, é claro, passar seus sentimentos para as pinturas, qualquer que fosse ele: dor, alegria, angústia, esperança, tédio, paixão, ciúmes, amor…

Só que o motivo principal era: não queria deixar Kamus sozinho. Sabia que o ruivo estava melancólico, não seria bom deixá-lo. Ele geralmente não se abria ou procurava ajuda quando precisava. Sem Milo por perto, Kamus não pediria ajuda a quem quer que fosse. E também porque sem o grego ficaria muito mais fácil burlar a dieta.

— Não está esquecendo de nada, Milo? — Cutucou Kamus para quebrar o silêncio que se instalara entre eles.

— Se eu soubesse que estava esquecendo de algo, então eu estaria lembrado. — Soltou um comentário atravessado.

— Reservas do Hotel? — O francês fingiu que não entendeu a resposta, podia ver claramente que Milo estava tenso.

— No meu bolso direito. Acabei de conferir.

— Passaporte?

— Também.

— Meias?

— Na mala grande. E antes que você pergunte pelas minhas cuecas: na mala grande junto das meias, onde você colocou.

— Ou então você esqueceria em cima da cama.

Num gesto incrivelmente maduro, o grego deu à língua ao amigo, depois caiu na gargalhada com o sorriso vitorioso que ele tinha no rosto.

— Tudo bem, Kamus, você venceu, me fez rir. Mas… — hesitou um pouco em dizer. — Você deveria sorrir mais. Parece mais jovem.

— Não seja bobo. Eu aparento a idade que tenho. — Disse constrangido.

— Não, Kyu, você está sempre sério. Fica muito mais bonito quando sorri.

Kamus riu sem jeito e o grego aproveitou:

— Está vendo? Muito mais bonito.

O ruivo virou o rosto para a janela, colocou a mão sustentando o queixo e pôs-se a observar as ruas atenienses e sua mistura de estilos arquitetônicos de influência contemporânea de traços limpos e retos, somados ao longínquo passado da Idade Antiga com todo seu luxo e opulência.

Milo, por sua vez, ficou a observar o reflexo de Kamus no vidro do carro. Apesar do sorriso tranqüilo e do olhar distraído, o grego sabia que ele estava perdido em pensamentos. Sem resistir àquela sensação de desamparo que o francês demonstrava, chegou um pouco mais perto, pondo a mão no ombro dele, nada mais.

-o.O.o-

No aeroporto, encontraram os amigos e os cumprimentaram. Os cinco homens se dirigiram ao balcão da companhia aérea, sendo que apenas Milo, Shura e Mu entraram na fila para fazer o _check-in_ e despachar as (muitas) malas.

Conversaram sobre assuntos diversos enquanto esperavam que uma voz da mulher anunciasse a chegada de seu avião e, conseqüentemente, que era a hora do embarque.

Falaram principalmente sobre como seria positiva na carreira de todos aquele evento. Conheceriam outros pintores e, quem sabe, Milo conseguiria vender algumas peças.

Nesses eventos sempre participavam pessoas influentes e formadoras de opinião. Era realmente importante se inteirar delas se quisesse ser conhecido. O falecido pai de Kamus era uma dessas pessoas, promovera vários rapazes, dentre eles Milo e Shura.

Conversa vai, conversa vem, estava na hora de embarcar. Milo estava ainda mais tenso. Contudo, parecia que nenhum outro conseguia ver isso. O momento das despedidas desencadeava uma reação em cada um. Sabem-se lá quantas facetas possui a pisque humana.

Shaka estava lutando para não demonstrar o seu mau-humor. Por mais que amasse Mu e soubesse que aquele era o trabalho que o namorado tinha escolhido para viver, não conseguia se acostumar com a ausência dele e isso o irritava mais do que tudo: sua incapacidade de aceitar o jeito de ser de Mu.

Shura estava eufórico: comentava que, se tivessem tempo, iria arrastar os amigos de Portugal para a Espanha e fazê-los provar _Paella_, conhecer a região que fora dominada pelos mouros. E quem sabe até dançar _flamenco_ e assistir a uma verdadeira tourada (no seu entender os portugueses eram muito benevolentes no tocante à lida com os touros).

Mu estava pegando na mão de Shaka — muito discretamente — a fim de acalmá-lo. Aquela cara emburrada não o enganava, sabia que aquele loiro teimoso estava chateado e se consumindo por dentro, mas o que podia fazer? O tibetano nunca o enganara. Seria repórter e viajaria pelo mundo, era seu sonho desde pequeno.

Kamus... Bem, Kamus parecia completamente vazio. Seu olhar estava perdido.

Ao tempo da última chamada para o embarque, todos estavam se despedindo. Mesmo Milo estando não estando num de seus melhores humores naquele dia, despediu-se da maneira, dramática, exagerada e ruidosa tanto de Shaka, quanto de Kamus. Abraçou-os e beijou-os como se fosse a última coisa que iria fazer na vida — cá entre nós, atitudes de um grego típico.

O aquariano, por sua vez, estava tão distraído que mal notou a aproximação de Milo quando esse o abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Querida, já que você preparou minha mala com tanto carinho, poderia me dar um beijo de despedida também?

O pintor levou um tapa na nuca, mas recebeu um abraço de volta e a melhor resposta ter: um beijo suave e discreto em sua face.

— _Bon voyage_, Mi.

-o.O.o-

Kamus e Shaka deixaram Milo, Shura e Mu no aeroporto e vieram conversando amenidades pelo resto do caminho. Nenhum queria falar muito. Ambos estavam sofrendo calados. Shaka por ser teimoso, Kamus por ter dificuldade de se relacionar.

— Kamus, eu vou participar de um Concerto esse final de semana, você não gostaria de ir? — O indiano perguntou quando finalmente estavam na garagem do prédio.

— Não sei, Shaka, você sabe que eu não sou fã de saídas noturnas. E ainda mais, não tenho com quem ir.

— Bem, há Máscara da Morte, Afrodite, Aioria e Aioros, além de Kanon e Saga, é claro.

— É claro. — Limitou-se a dizer.

— Eu acho que mudar de ares vai fazer bem a você. Ficar preso tantos dias em casa e sozinho vai te deixar meio impaciente.

— Eu preciso de um tempo pra mim mesmo.

— Tudo bem, então. Mas se mudar de idéia, o convite continua de pé.

— Obrigado.

Eles subiram as escadas calados. Shaka ficou no terceiro andar e Kamus no quarto. O aquariano abriu a porta lentamente e a primeira coisa que fez foi retirar os sapatos — detestava andar calçado. Foi até sua pequena "biblioteca" e começou a reler _Lolita, _ livro com o qual estava entretido nas últimas semanas.

Embora aquele vazio o perseguisse, sentia-se relativamente tranqüilo sobre esses meses que se seguiriam, ledo engano.

A primeira semana sozinho foi bem calma. Ia ao consultório, atendia aos pacientes, almoçava, ia atender os alunos na escola onde também trabalhava. Depois, por volta das seis horas, voltava para casa. Lia mais um pouco, jantava, assistia às notícias e ia dormir.

Na segunda semana, todavia, as coisas foram ficando estranhas. A rotina estava se tornando enfadonha demais. Mal conseguia parar quieto num canto e ler. Sentia falta do movimento e dos sons que outra pessoa fizesse dentro de casa.

Onde estava o barulho? Onde estavam as luzes acesas? O cheiro de xampu que impregnava o ar todos os dias pela manhã? O som de chinelos arrastando no chão como se seu dono estivesse com preguiça de chegar a qualquer lugar? Eram tantas coisas que sentia falta. Mesmo que Milo o ligasse sempre que podia, a solidão chegara de fininho e já estava deitada no sofá da sala.

E por pior que isso pareça, estava evitando os amigos de propósito, principalmente Shaka. A última coisa que queria agora era alguém perguntando como andavam as coisas, se queria sair, ou pior: receber visitas inesperadas em sua casa — um risco constante.

Nunca morara sozinho e por isso achava que era apenas falta de costume. O francês tinha certeza que poderia se habituar àquilo sem maiores dificuldades. Além de que, estava usando o tempo livre para por as idéias em ordem e isso estava sendo muito produtivo. Só que naquele dia em especial, sentia-se estranho. O silêncio estava ferindo seus ouvidos, precisava de música.

Foi até seu quarto. Deu uma olhada rápida pelos vários títulos: algumas trilhas sonoras de filmes antigos, música francesa de um modo geral, mas nada de muito significativo. Não se agradou de nada do que viu. Voltou à sala, lugar onde passava a maio parte do tempo, ligou o aparelho de som e deixou na mesma estação em que já estava sintonizada.

Engraçado, nunca mexia no som, preferia a calma e a tranqüilidade que o silêncio traziam ao seu espírito. Ficou deitado no sofá aproveitando para prestar atenção nos tipo e música que estava tocando. Era a estação preferida de Milo e assim bateu uma sensação gostosa que tomou seu peito, mas que ainda não lhe parecia suficiente.

Ficou ali por muito tempo apenas escutando aquelas melodias que eram a cara do grego, ouvindo música após música começar e findar. Estava gostando dessa experiência. Só que os sons ainda não estavam preenchendo aquele sentimento entranho que denuncia a falta de algo. Correu ao quarto de Milo para fuçar os CDs dele.

Levando uma variedade razoável consigo, foi até à sala e pôs para tocar o disco dos _Sex Pistolls_ que se recusara a ouvir no dia da reunião. Aumentou o volume e ficou a ouvir a voz daquele rebelde sem causa gritar a plenos pulmões. Era um disco interessante, nada contra, só que sua posição se mantinha: barulhento demais.

Tentou outra coisa: Beatles. É, essas músicas haviam preenchido sua infância. Sua mãe adorava tocá-las na em casa. A senhora Flaubert era uma exímia pianista. Tocava horas a fio e Kamus escutava-a de seu quarto. Hoje se arrependia das uma ou duas vezes que pedira para que ela tocasse mais baixo, pois queria assistir televisão ou simplesmente ficar em silêncio.

As lembranças estavam vivas demais para não se deixar levar por um sentimento de nostalgia que sentia do seu tempo de criança, aquilo quase o fazia mal. Retirou o CD logo que ouviu o início da _Marselhesa_.Lennon e McCartney que o desculpassem, sabia o que viria a seguir: _all we need is love_, gostava da música, só não estava no espírito para escutá-la.

Escutou tantas outras músicas quanto sua mente poderia processar e quando resolveu ser suficientemente tarde para ir dormir, foi se deitar. Entretanto, seu sono foi agitado. Tudo o incomodava. Parecia que qualquer sombra, qualquer movimento na rua, um ruído que fosse, ou mesmo uma brisa que soprasse mais forte era uma conspiração da natureza para acordá-lo. E essa teoria só se confirmou quando o cachorro do vizinho resolveu presenteá-lo com uma serenata às três da manhã. Maldito pastor alemão.

Foi assim também por toda a terceira semana. Estava irritadiço e mais mal-humorado que de costume. Fazia uma expressão indiferente aos estranhos e tentava aconselhar seus pacientes da melhor maneira possível. Enquanto isso, se espelhava neles para resolver seus próprios problemas, ou melhor, primeiro descobrir o que estava errado. Quanto a seus alunos da escola secundária em que era orientador educacional, recebia-os com uma postura neutra e não com a velha recepção cordial e contida de sempre.

Depois de dias extremamente cansativos e mal dormidos, chegou em casa sexta-feira à noite. Tomou um banho e já estava pronto para tomar uma taça de vinho e ouvir mais músicas, quando o telefone tocou. Deveria ser Milo para dizer como as coisas estavam em Coimbra, já que no domingo eles estavam indo a Potsdam.

— Alô. — Sua voz estava claramente alegre, mas quando lhe responderam, surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a pessoa do outro lado da linha.

— Eu gostaria de falar com o Senhor An-to-nie Ka-mus Flau-ber-t? (3) — A mulher fizera questão de pronunciar todas as sílabas de seu nome. Nada mais incômodo, entretanto, para um francês arrogante: alguém que não sabia falar francês e tentava (como se a moça tivesse obrigação de saber).

— Eu mesmo, o que deseja? — Disse friamente, quem sabe ela não desligava logo?

— Muito boa noite Senhor Antonie agradeço desde já sua atenção e informo desde já que nossa conversa está sendo gravada meu nome é Penélope e sou representante da _Tebas Card_ e gostaria de informá-lo com imensa satisfação que o senhor foi agraciado com um cartão que nós vamos estar mandando (4) imediatamente para sua residência com objetivo de que o senhor possa comparecer a bares restaurantes lojas de conveniência _shopping centers _postos de gasolinas entre outros e tenha uma maior comodidade na forma de pagamento podendo usá-lo tanto como cartão de crédito quanto cartão de débito a anuidade é de apenas seis porcento menor do que a de qualquer concorrente o nosso sistema já decodificou uma senha quando o senhor for usá-lo no saque de dinheiro de caixas eletrônicos durante os cinco primeiros meses a pontuação que o senhor adquirir ao comprar qualquer produto em qualquer lugar será automaticamente dobrada e assim o senhor poderá escolher qualquer produto do catálogo que vamos estar disponibilizando periodicamente a cada mês totalmente grátis em sua casa ou no nosso _site _da Internet o www (ponto) tebascard (ponto) com gostaria ainda de apenas alguns outros dados que o senhor possa nos fornecer para efetivamente efetuarmos o seu cadastro como cliente vip de nossa operadora.

Kamus estava atordoado: será que aquela mulher não precisava respirar?

— Você está me empurrando um cartão de crédito, quem disse que eu quero? — Falou mal-humorado.

— É que nossa empresa oferece muito mais vantagens que qualquer out…

— E _quem _disse que eu me importo? — E desligou o telefone.

Grosseiro? Talvez fosse… Contudo, nada mais exasperador do que receber esse tipo de telefonema ainda mais quando espera alguém ligar. Por isso, Kamus foi mau-humorado e "trotando" até a cozinha, preparou um lanche rápido para si, — não estava com fome, preferia algo leve.

Depois de comer, continuou a vasculhar os CDs de Milo como fizera no resto dos dias. Pegando vários títulos em suas mãos, riu ao perceber que o grego tinha títulos que seus alunos também escutavam. Realmente, o grego mantinha o espírito jovem, ou como gostava de implicar com ele: _era uma eterna criança_.

Um desses discos contudo, lhe chamou a atenção. Um garoto na escola havia sido chamado a conversar com ele por problemas disciplinares. E, portanto, conversaram várias e várias vezes e o rapaz acabara lhe confidenciando seu gosto musical. Dentre as bandas que ele gostava, Kamus tinha um CD em mãos naquele instante: _Oasis._

"Por que Milo só gosta dessas bandas britânicas?" Perguntou-se intimamente curioso.

— _Porque música francesa é um **saco!** _— Parecia que podia ouvir as exatas palavras que o loiro o responderia se pudesse saber o que estava pensando no momento.

Sorriu para si e pôs-se a ouvir todo o álbum outra vez. Uma música, no entanto, fez com que algo dentro de si pedisse para ser escutada outra vez. Tinha certeza que a conhecia. E, realmente, deveria conhecer, a música fizera um sucesso estrondoso por algum tempo, as rádios não sabiam tocar outra coisa.

Foi dormir por volta da meia noite, lera uma revista até conseguiu relaxar. No sábado pela manhã levantou-se tarde, coisa que não era do seu feitio. Acordou morrendo de fome e comeu bastante. Como ainda estava sem nada para fazer, voltou aos discos e pôs para tocar a tal música: _Wonderwall._

Colocou-a para rodar mais uma vez assim que acabou. Outra vez e mais outra, até que decidiu que algo ainda estava errado dentro daquela casa. Olhou em volta e viu centenas de revistas espalhadas por todos os lugares: centro, sofá, mesa de jantar. O seu interior clamava que arrumasse aquela "bagunça" com urgência e assim o fez: começou a recolher as revistas e empilhá-las. Todas teriam destino certo: lixo.

Reuniu sacolas e mais sacolas abarrotadas de revistas e papéis velhos, foi até sua biblioteca tirou todos os livros dos lugares, sem se importar se estava desorganizando-os ainda mais.

Enquanto limpava freneticamente, esbarrou sem querer no quebra-luz que ficava sobre uma mesinha, ao lado de sua cadeira e disse:

— Eu por acaso mandei você cair? — Tentou colocá-lo no lugar e o aparelho veio a baixo outra vez.

— Fique onde eu mandei! — Continuava a colocar o abajur na mesinha sem sucesso. Se ao menos ele tentasse com calma, teria conseguido.

Num ataque de fúria, Kamus ergueu o pobre quebra-luz sobre a cabeça e atirou-o no chão sem piedade, estraçalhando-o.

— Quero ver você teimar agora! — Falou vitorioso enquanto observava os cacos de vidro e plástico pelo chão.

Foi até aonde as vassouras e pás eram guardadas e trouxe-as ao local para varrê-lo vigorosamente.

Logo após essa tarefa, pegou seus livros e organizou-os em pilhas, soltando-as no chão sem muito cuidado. Parecia que a cada baque surdo dos objetos com o solo, algo nele fazia sentir-se bem. Pode-se dizer que ele estava aproveitando a sensação. Pegara também um pano úmido, limpou todos os livros e recolocou-os nas prateleiras.

Ao terminar aquele cômodo, foi ao seu quarto.

Abriu o guarda-roupa e desmontou-o de cima a baixo, com direito a retirar as coisas que havia dentro e colocar tudo o que estava com cheiro de mofo para levar sol, ou então jogar na máquina de lavar.

Retirou algumas caixas dali e colocou seus conteúdos sobre a cama. Achou diversos pertences que nem sonhava ainda estar guardando. Já que estava no espírito, deveria livrar-se de uma porção deles também.

Separou previamente alguns álbuns de fotografias e colocou-os de volta no lugar. Antes disso, porém, um deles havia caído no chão e abrira-se ao meio. Parou o que estava fazendo para apanhar o tal álbum.

Quando reparou nas fotos, sorriu de canto ao reconhecer a si mesmo. Deveria ter uns 9 anos e como era magro! E ainda por cima usava aqueles horrorosos cortes de cabelo tão em moda na década de oitenta. Assim como ele, todo o seu ciclo de amigos estavam ali, bem como seus pais.

Logo notou que eram algumas recordações de um verão em que seus pais pegaram a casa de praia de um amigo emprestada e levaram todos eles para lá. Desnecessário dizer que foi uma época a qual eles aprontavam praticamente vinte e quatro horas por dia.

Colocando as boas lembranças de lado, ele guardou os retratos e continuou sua exploração rumo ao mundo quase desconhecido de seu próprio armário, jogando tudo sobre sua cama.

Em cima da cama havia a maior variedade possível de coisas: cadernos de receitas de sua mãe, alguns cachimbos de seu pai, uma relativa quantidade de desenhos infantis destinada a si e tanta sorte de coisas pequeninas as quais não estava com humor para analisar uma por uma, limpando a superfície outra vez.

No entanto, quando a viu livre de qualquer, decidiu que ela não estava do seu agrado. Assim, pura e simplesmente por capricho, trocou os lençóis de sua cama por outros e alisou-o o mais que pôde..

Ele ainda passou a outros cômodos do apartamento e àquela altura já estava espirrando horrores. Contudo, não conseguia para de zanzar pela casa a procura do que fazer para arrumá-la ao seu modo.

Kamus passou algumas horas nessa arrumação sem sentido até que enjoou, largando tudo como estava. Colocou uma bermuda um pouco mais cumprida, chinelos, uma regata e saiu de casa, levando apenas carteira e celular consigo.

Desceu as escadas meio correndo, meio aos pulos. Queria ares novos, uma vez que a atmosfera de dentro do apartamento lhe sufocava. Ele estava com uma sensação como se as paredes estivem prestes a espremê-lo no meio delas.

Passou pela portaria sem ao menos cumprimentar algumas pessoas que estavam por lá. Tudo que queria era _libertar-se_.

Ele andou sem rumo durante vários minutos, passou pela praça que ficava próxima ao seu prédio, foi cumprimentado por alguns conhecidos, mas respondia apenas com gesto secos.

Pouco a pouco, o aperto que há muito se instalara em seu peito foi diminuindo. Nada melhor do que perambular sem rumo pelo bairro em que morava. Adorava o lugar. Era uma espécie de bairro boêmio, no qual moravam diversos artistas dos mais variados tipos, uma espécie de So-Ho, Nova Iorque, da década de 60.

Mesmo um tanto quanto mais aliviado e em um ambiente que o agradava, ele tinha muitas coisas na cabeça e uma delas era a o dia final do juramento, o qual a cada dia se aproximava.

Quando fizera a promessa maluca, o prazo parecia tão distante, ele tinha quinze anos e Milo dezesseis. Sorriu ao pensamento. Agora o tempo estava se esgotando e hoje ele não tinha certeza se era um período razoável. Realmente, pode-se dizer que chegou a pensar sobre ela como uma mera visão de adolescentes — os quais acham qualquer pessoa com mais de vinte e cinco anos um idoso —, mas ainda assim, a considerava importante, pois o fazia refletir sobre várias coisas.

Kamus sentia-se jovem ainda, só ainda não sabia o que fazer de sua vida. E a todo passo que dava, mais e mais coisas formavam uma corrente de pensamentos que ficava difícil de conter.

Vamos _tentar_ explicar o que se passava na cabeça do ruivo, pois a mente de um aquariano viaja a tantos lugares ao mesmo tempo, que fica difícil — até mesmo para eles — conseguir entendê-la.

Saibam que, naquele instante, ele recordava os tempos de escola, quando conhecera Milo e os outros rapazes. Eram apenas meninos sonhadores que estudavam numa conceituada escola de artes européia de Atenas.

Kamus vinha de uma família relativamente abastada. Seu pai possuía vários imóveis espalhados pelo continente. Porém, o forte do velho Flaubert era a negociação de peças de arte. Ele geralmente as conseguia de artistas antes desconhecidos e realizava exposições e leilões continente à fora.

Ao se mudarem para a Grécia, lugar de clima mais ameno, devido à saúde da mãe de Kamus, Monsieur Flaubert passara a financiar meninos e meninas que considerava talentosos e, foi desse modo, que Milo tornou-se seu amigo.

Convivia com o grego sob o mesmo teto há pelo menos treze anos e eles sabiam praticamente tudo um do outro.

Quanto às preferências sexuais do grego, soubera delas antes mesmo do loiro conseguir uma relativa auto-aceitação, por volta dos quinze anos de Milo.

Sim, "relativa aceitação" Milo era órfão e vivera sob a severa tutela dos Padres Ortodoxos até a maioridade.

No início, houve uma pequena incompatibilidade de gênios entre os dois garotos, devido a ciúmes de um certo francês pela admiração que se pai tinha por um certo grego. Contudo, com o somatório da simpatia, para não dizer teimosia, de Milo e uma ânsia de uma amizade sincera e desinteressada de sua parte, ambos se aproximaram.

Kamus, por sua vez, não era lá muito artístico. Tinha uma personalidade extremamente prática e analítica. Freqüentava a Escola de Artes por insistência do pai. Todavia, não se importava com essa imposição, adorava conviver com aquelas pessoas de pensamentos, ideologias e talentos diversificados, tudo isso o levava a prestar mais atenção aos detalhes do comportamento das pessoas individualmente e como agiam nos grupos em que estavam inseridas.

Era simpático, por incrível que pareça. Conhecia meio mundo de gente, mas apenas um seleto grupo detinha sua confiança, talvez apenas Milo.

Era a contradição em pessoa: nunca conseguir abrir-se completamente e bradava aos quatro ventos que detestava rótulos, máscaras e hipocrisias.

Faça o que eu digo e não faça o que eu faço? Não, era apenas uma forma de camuflar a timidez e garanto-lhes que era muita. Tentava se abrir, se mostrar mais, entretanto, não conseguia.

Contrariando essa faceta de sua personalidade, as pessoas à sua volta pareciam um ímã para contar-lhe segredos ou confidenciar problemas. Quem sabe se não era por sua postura denotar uma pessoa forte e madura e não apenas um jovem com medos e dúvidas como todos os outros, ou pelo fato de saber guardar segredos.

Era bastante falador, mas guardava conveniência quando era sensato fazê-lo e também sabia se manter neutro ou fincar o pé em determinado assunto. Era opinioso, mas educado e perspicaz para aconselhar alguém sem bater de frente com ela, a não ser em casos extremos, aí virava um verdadeiro bicho e poucos conheciam seu lado de garra, em geral era bem calmo.

Teve uma dificuldade extrema de escolher uma profissão. Tendo a área artística descartada, todas as outras opções lhe pareciam aprazíveis. Terminou, sabe-se lá como, tentando a fazer psicologia, convergindo suas habilidades naturais em algo e começou o curso antes que mudasse de idéia. Uma vez começado o curso era perseverante e responsável, se começasse alguma coisa tinha que terminá-la, nem que levasse séculos, TINHA que terminar.

Era nessa aparente autoconfiança que Milo se sustentava e o desenhista era aquele que mais conseguia vencer as barreiras de gelo protetor em volta de Kamus.

Milo não conseguia ser seguro o suficiente — ou maduro, como queiram —, para lidar com as nuances que uma escola de artistas traz ao pensamento e que contrastavam tanto com o ambiente cristão conservador em sua casa, confundindo a sua própria sexualidade (seu segundo segredo mais bem guardado durante a adolescência) e via em Kamus a figura centrada e decidida que queria ser.

Kamus, por outro lado, invejava a entrega de Milo e sua facilidade de agir por impulsos, quebrar a cara e em cinco segundos estar pronto para outra, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Seu lado racional geralmente levava a melhor e deixando a parte responsável falar mais alto, selando a voz dos sentimentos.

Enfim, eram alter-egos um do outro.

-o.O.o-

Kamus já estava cansado de andar sem rumo. Seu corpo estava quente e suado pelo esforço físico e pelo sol que já despontava alto no céu.

Achou por bem caminhar mais um pouco e sentar-se a uma das mesas do café que existia nos arredores.

Ao chegar, a primeira coisa que fez foi virar sua cadeira para o lado da rua e observar quem ia e quem vinha, então, um garçom do estabelecimento veio até onde o francês estava.

— Deseja algo, _monsieur_?

— Suco de limão com gelo e sem açúcar, _si vous plait._

— Adoçante, então?

— Isso.

O rapaz anotou o pedido na caderneta e fez uma pequena reverência e saiu para providenciar o suco.

Enquanto esperava, ele tamborilava os dedos impacientemente sobre a mesa. Uma brisa soprou suave, jogando os fios lisos e ruivos para o lado. Kamus prendeu os cabelos com as mãos e apreciou o vento que batia em seu rosto, dava-lhe uma a sensação de liberdade que procurava.

Fechou os olhos e ficou se refrescando a sombra quando o rapaz voltou com seu pedido.

— Aqui está, _monsieur._

— _Merci._

Deu o primeiro gole e lembrou-se da pior maneira que não havia adoçado o suco. Com uma expressão contorcida pelo gosto azedo e resmungando em francês pela distração, pegou um envelope de adoçante e colocou-o no copo.

Devia ter recebido alguma mensagem de texto, provavelmente notícias dos amigos. Quando apertou os botões do teclado para vê-la, percebeu que era mais um pedido de sua operadora para que aumentasse o plano de minutos do celular de conta.

Só não desligou o aparelho no mesmo instante porque ainda estava esperando a ligação de Milo.

Com o telefone na mão, porém, ele resolveu dar um basta naquele marasmo que estava sua vida.

Procurou o número na memória do aparelho e chamou por ele, dentro de alguns segundos escutou a voz que tanto queria do outro lado da linha:

— _Alô?_

— Aioros, sou eu, Kamus.

Minutos depois, ele viu o carro do grego estacionando ali perto.

-o.O.o-

— _Eu gostaria de falar com o Senhor Flaubert se não fosse incômodo_.

O francês olhou para o relógio à cabeceira da cama. Uma da manhã, havia ido dormir apenas uma hora e já vinha receber outro telefonema inconveniente.

— Sou eu. O que quer? — Disse rispidamente.

— _Nossa, Kamus, eu passo duas semanas fora e você não mais reconhece minha voz? Que espécie de amigo é você_?

— Do tipo que detesta ser acordado no meio da madrugada, Milo.

— _Hahaha Desculpa. Eu sabia que você ia se irritar, mas ia se incomodar muito mais se eu não ligasse. Já estou na Alemanha_.

— Já? Que ótimo. Porque não me ligou antes?

— _Porque não havia ninguém em casa_.

— E porque não ligou para o meu celular? Eu o levei comigo.

— _Você sabe que eu detesto esse troço. Por mim eu eliminava todos os celulares do mundo. Mas Mu ligou pra você do dele. Chamou duas vezes e entrou na caixa postal_.

— Ah, então foi ele quem ligou quando a bateria descarregou.

— _Tá vendo que não dá pra confiar nessa coisa_!

— Já quer brigar de novo? Diga-me, porque está ligando a essa hora?

— _Ficamos presos no aeroporto. Estava chovendo tanto! Aí na Grécia não chove nunca, adorei a sensação_.

— É, eu sei. Já que gosta tanto de chuva, bem que você poderia ir a _Londres_. — Disse ironicamente.

— _Por quê_? — Indagou Milo confuso.

— Por nada. Esqueça. E como estão indo as exposições, Milo? Vendeu mais algum quadro?

— _É, estão gostando das pinturas, principalmente aquelas pessoas mais conservadoras que não suportam arte moderna_.

— Que bom, Mi, fico feliz. Você tem tudo para ser um grande pintor: baixa auto-estima, amor não correspondido, vícios, maníaco depressivo, cheio de temas obsessivos...

— _Oh, muito obrigado pela parte que me toca... Mas o maníaco depressivo aqui é você! Não se confunda comigo.—_ Do nada, ouviu-se um grande barulho de uma porta batendo. — _o que foi isso? _— Perguntou temeroso.

— Ah, você sabe, apenas eu e os espíritos estamos no apartamento. Ou eles estão com ciúmes de nossa conversa, ou estão dando uma festa.— Provocou Kamus.

— _É?… Tem batido muitas portas por aí?_

— Você não sabe o quanto. Muitas coisas estão caindo do lugar sem que eu ao menos toque nelas. Ontem aquele dicionário imenso caiu em cima do meu quebra luz. Quando eu cheguei em casa tive que catar os pedaços do chão. — Mentiu o francês descaradamente.

— _Não fale isso pro Shaka que ele é supersticioso_...

— Shaka? Verdade? — Continuou provocando.

— _Claro, ele é indiano, é cheio de superstições! Mas, Kyu, essa conversa está me lembrando aquelas vezes em que você me ligava no meio da madrugada, lá em São Petersburgo. Quando Na**chata **estava te deixando louco._

— Na**tasha** você sabe. Eu não ligava por causa dela…

— _Não? Então pelo quê? Estava com **saudades** _(5) _de mim_?

— Saudades? O que é isso?

— _Aprendi a palavra em Portugal. É difícil de explicar. É mais ou menos o nome que se dá a sensação de se sentir falta de uma pessoa ou de alguma coisa._

— Interessante.

— _Claro, meu filho, **admita** que sou um poço de erudição_.

— Nunca se deve contrariar um louco: Milo, você **_é_** um poço de erudição.

— _Loucura e inteligência são sinônimos. E além de inteligente, bonito, divertido, gostoso, sexy… eu também sou um poço de qualidades!_

— E _modéstia_. Milo, você não tem jeito. — Disse o francês depois de cair no riso por alguns segundos.

— _Mas você gosta de mim do jeito que eu sou_. — Zombou o grego.

— …

— …

— E Mu e Shura, como estão?

— _Você não sabe da maior: eu sou o único que não está comprometido no nosso grupo, mas só aqueles dois que estão recebendo cantadas._

— Hahahaha. Onde está o seu ímã natural?

— _Deve ter ficado na Grécia. Ah, tem um carinha que não sai do pé de Muh. A gente 'tá evitando ele o desde que chegamos aqui, pra você ter noção._

— Eu quero só ver quando Shaka souber disso.

— _Ele sabe. E o que você acha que aconteceu quando ele descobriu?_

— Ficou emburrado.

— _Exatamente. Você tem notícias do pessoal? Tem falado com alguém?_

— Só de vez em quando. Hoje estive com Aioros naquele café aqui perto.

— _Mesmo?_

— É…

— …

— …

— … Ei, Kyu, eu tenho que desligar, ou vai ficar caro.

— Tudo bem. Mas me dê notícias.

— Tudo bem então.

— Mi…

— O quê?

— Eu estou com _saudades_.

— Eu também, Kyu.

-o.O.o-

Tempos depois…

— Pára, Aioros!. — Murmurou Kamus num tom de comando, estava cansado de estar sendo aborrecido pelo grego. Estavam no meio do aeroporto e Shaka estava com eles, mas o moreno não parava de cutucar sua cintura, apenas para vê-lo pular pelas cócegas.

— Shaka, você não acha que ele está muito estressado? — Provocou Aioros que estava em pé ao lado esquerdo de Kamus. Todos três homens estavam esperando no portão de desembarque, aguardando a chegada dos amigos.

— Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

— _Arrêtez-le_! (6) — Reclamou o ruivo depois de outra investida do sagitariano sobre si, entretanto, sentiu que sua reação não surtiu efeito algum quando percebeu sua cintura ser enlaçada por um braço forte e ter seu corpo puxado para junto do outro homem. — Aioros!

— Sejam mais discretos. Não estamos aqui para dar um espetáculo.

— Não seja estraga prazeres, Shaka. — Falou o grego aliviando o cerco a cintura de Kamus.

— Você parece um adolescente contrariado, Aioros. — Disse Shaka impacientemente.

— Graças a Zeus, Mu está chegando. Esse seu mau-humor é falta de sexo!

Shaka apenas fitou o moreno com o canto dos olhos, notadamente denotando desprezo pelas palavras dele, depois desviou o olhar para frente como se nada tivesse acontecido — muito embora seus amigos soubessem que ele estava se remoendo em raiva por dentro.

— Oros, você me mata de vergonha! — Sussurrou o francês discretamente ao ouvido do grego.

— Ele não tem nada que se meter na nossa vida.

Kamus calou-se, ainda queria dizer algumas coisas a Aioros, mas resolveu que eles apenas discutiriam e o que menos queria era chamar atenção para si num aeroporto repleto de pessoas recebendo parentes e amigos para o Natal.

Para não brigar com o sagitariano, portanto, o francês saiu do lugar em que estava, colocando-se a frente dos dois, fora do alcance de Aioros. Por isso mesmo, foi o primeiro a notar uma movimentação que começara a se aproximar do desembarque.

— Eles chegaram. — Falou para que Aioros e Shaka ouvissem, fazendo os dois virem a seu encontro para poder observarem melhor. Todos três sorriram abertamente ao se depararem com mais três rostos conhecidos.

-o.O.o-

Milo estava um tanto temeroso. Pela mudança na voz de Kamus nas duas últimas semanas. Ele percebera que alguma coisa nele havia mudado. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Aioros lado a lado do francês num espaço que denotava uma grande dose de intimidade.

Aquilo o fez gelar internamente. Se Kamus estivesse acompanhado por uma mulher, saberia perfeitamente que ele estava apenas passando algum tempo com ela, após algum tempo, ambos encerrariam qualquer tipo de relação sem ressentimentos. Porém, se deparar com Aioros tão próximo ao aquariano era preocupante. Isso significava que o francês estava seguindo em frente em cumprir o prazo da promessa que fizeram.

Se por um lado ele estava contente em vê-lo reagir de alguma maneira; por outro estava gritando em desespero por ter permanecido inerte por tanto tempo. Uma pequena voz em seu cérebro repetia constantemente que estava tudo perdido.

No entanto, resolveu ter cautela ao lidar com a nova situação. Como um escorpião que aguarda pacientemente sua presa para só então dar o bote, ele iria sondar até que ponto o suposto namoro dos dois havia ido.

Vestindo uma máscara de felicidade, o loiro abriu os braços e dirigiu-se apressado aos amigos. Abraçou Kamus tão apertando quanto pôde , com direito a beijá-lo três vezes, alternadamente, em cada face do francês e logo em seguida, apertou mão muito firmemente de Aioros e deu-lhe um abraço tão caloroso quanto o que dera em Kamus.

— Fizeram boa viagem? — Perguntou Kamus interessado.

— O vôo saiu normalmente. Achamos que iríamos ficar presos em Potsdam por causa da neve. Alguns aeroportos mais ao norte estavam fechados, pelo menos isso é o que escutávamos anunciarem nos alto-falantes. — Respondeu Mu cumprimentando os dois amigos que faltavam, uma vez que ele permanecera abraçado a Shaka até quase aquele instante.

— É, amigos_¸_ agradeçam aos deuses o bomtempo! Ou passaríamos o Natal dormindo desconfortavelmente em cadeiras na fria e cinza Alemanha.

— Não gostou de lá, Shura? — Perguntou Shaka.

Depois de cumprimentar uns aos outros, passaram a caminhar e conversar até saírem do aeroporto.

— As pessoas de lá são tão frias quanto o clima! São distantes… sei lá… só não gostei das pessoas. Não são calorosos como os mediterrâneos, mas é um lugar bonito.

— Não precisa contar vantagem, Shura, a gente já sabe que os mediterrâneos são o máximo. — Disse Milo quando já estavam no estacionamento.

— Nem todos, os franceses são arrogantes… — Alfinetou Aioros puxando novamente Kamus para si e roubando-lhe um selinho.

— E daí? Se somos arrogantes é porque podemos ser. — Olhou Aioros com ironia e, analisando se havia alguém por perto, trouxe-o para perto de si para um beijo rápido.

— Exatamente, os alemães são arrogantes. — Parou por um instante e continuou. — E parecem que não têm noção até quando podem insistir em tentar conquistar alguém, né, Milo?

— É, Shura, eu já sei.

— Milo, pelos deuses, você está perdendo seu brilho.

— Ok, Mu, chega.

— Ora, Milo, todo mundo tem um encosto de vez em quando.

— É Shaka, mas o encosto de ninguém que eu conheço é daquele jeito. Você não viu, não tem como saber do que a gente está falando.

— Na verdade eu vi. Mu tirou uma foto dele com o celular e me enviou.

Milo virou-se com os olhos flamejando em ódio para Mu com ânsias de esganá-lo e encontrou tanto o espanhol quanto o ariano se contorcendo de tanto rir.

— Eu sabia que existia mais motivos pra eu **odiar **essas coisas! Cara, tu vai pro inferno, chinês (7)! Por que você fez isso?

— Só não… hahahaha precisa ofender. Não… hahahaha… fui eu…— Deu uma pausa para respirar. — Foi Shura. Ele pediu meu celular e eu dei.

— Oooh que carneirinho inocente você é, nem desconfiou pra que ele queria seu celular?

— Milo, larga de ser chato! Meu celular não tem câmera, aí eu pedi o de Mu.

— Claro! Motivo muito mais do que justo! E pra quem mais você mandou essa desgraça!

— Só pra M&M e Afrodite, não posso esconder nada deles. — Disse Shura fingindo um olhar convicto.

— De que raios vocês estão falando? — Perguntou Kamus perdido, além de curioso, sendo abraçado por trás pelo sagitariano.

— Ah, é. Milo deve ter _intencionalmente_ esquecido de te contar que um tal de Zelos ficou na cola dele desde que chegamos na Alemanha. — Instigou Shura, colocando mais lenha na fogueira.

— Bem, ele disse que tinha um cara atrás de Mu.

— E tinha. Um tal de Radhamantis. Mas no segundo dia, eu disse a ele que não estava interessado e estava comprometido. Aí ele desistiu. E um amigo dele, Zelos, começou a ficar na cola de Milo.

— Eu juro que estava quase dando um soco naquele cara! Não é só porque ele era feio, todo mundo já fez um feio feliz em algum dia na vida. Mas ele era feio, mal-educado, inconveniente, pegajoso, insistente, só sabia contar vantagem e conversar merda. O pior era que ele FALAVA CUSPINDO! Eu não tenho _saúde_ pra agüentar uma coisa daquelas. Porque aquilo não é gente!

Ninguém se agüentou calado com a exasperação de Milo, por isso gargalhavam abertamente. A indignação dele era tanta que chegava a ser cômica.

— Por que você não deu um beijo nele pra ver se ele desistia? — Perguntou Aioros tentando se manter sério.

— Pra quê? Comprovar que ele tinha mau-hálito? Não obrigado!

— Conte porque você quase foi expulso do nosso hotel.

— Com um _discreto _exagero, heinShura? Espanhol, eu agradeço aos deuses todos os dias da minha miserável existência por você ser meu amigo. Nunca vi tamanha demonstração de amor fraternal! Quero ser você quando eu crescer!

— Vai, Mi, conta. — Pediu Kamus com um olhar quase infantil, o que fez o grego loiro se derreter por dentro, mas ainda manter a casca zangada.

— A _Coisa_ resolveu, assim de uma hora pra outra, chegar por trás de mim e dar um apertão na minha bunda. Eu virei fumegando de raiva e o empurrei com força, ele caiu sentado no chão e os amigos dele vieram defendê-lo.

— Nós tivemos que segurar Milo. Vocês já viram o ficar com raiva de verdade? Não é uma visão agradável. — Comentou Mu que estava de mãos dadas a Shaka e brincava com a mão dele nesse meio tempo.

— Só por que o cara não largava do teu pé?

— Kyu, você agora vai perceber que tem homem que não desgruda de você por mais que você insista em mandá-lo passear.

— Ou quem sabe nem precise, né, Kamus? — Aioros abraçou o francês pela cintura e virou-lhe o queixo com dois dedos para um beijo mais longo.

Milo ficou cerrou os dentes ao ver a cena, entendera as atitudes de Aioros como uma demarcação de território. Não era segredo para seus amigos que ele fora apaixonado por Kamus na adolescência. Ele entendera o recado e ainda achava melhor apenas ficar estudando aqueles dois. Contudo, a guerra contra Aioros havia sido silenciosamente declarada.

— Você não me contou essa parte, Muyu. O que aconteceu depois, Mi? — Sempre atento às atitudes dos amigos, Shaka resolveu desviar a atenção de Milo para a história que ele estava contando, pois sabia que por mais que ele esbravejasse contra Zelos e demonstrasse um verdadeiro desprezo por ele, gostava de ser o centro das atenções e se divertia contando suas desventuras como nenhuma outra pessoa.

— Olha, Shaka, essas coisas só acontecem comigo. O gerente do hotel veio até onde a gente estava e me levou _discretamente _para conversar com ele em uma sala qualquer. Ele me advertiu que se eu me descontrolasse de novo, teria de procurar outro hotel e eles não me reembolsariam pelos dias que eu não iria passar lá. Aí você sabemexeu com meu bolso eu fico dócil como um gatinho.

— Mas eles não poderiam fazer isso! Isso é abuso de poder. É seu direito enquanto consumidor de ser reembolsado por um não cumprimento de uma prestação de serviço, além de que você foi provocado! Não explicou isso ao gerente!

— Expliquei, Kamus-paladino, defensor dos oprimidos. Então ele disse que eu apresentasse uma queixa formal na delegacia, sobre assédio sexual, atentado ao pudor ou algo do tipo, que não tentasse resolver por mim mesmo. E eu pensava que só americano era neurótico com essas coisas.

— Gente, o papo tá ótimo, mas eu não vejo a hora de me encontrar com Afrodite e Máscara. Além de que, hoje é véspera de Natal e a família de Dido veio nos visitar esse ano.

— Vocês continuam fingindo que são apenas um casal? — Perguntou Shaka um tanto preocupado.

— Aham. Já estranho se assumir um relacionamento a dois, imagine só se a gente dissesse que Máscara de vez em sempre está com a gente?

— E a família de M&M? — Quis saber Mu.

— Não temos contato com ninguém de lá. De vez em quando a mãe dele nos liga, mas só. Máscara se faz de forte, mas ele sofre com isso. Como meus pais faleceram pouco depois de nos mudar para cá e eu fiquei aos cuidados de Pe Shion, não tenho contato com o resto da família. Às vezes eu gostaria de ter como brigar para ver na casa de quem nós iríamos passar a festa. Todos os anos, porém, eu vou visitar Shion. Vocês deveriam ir também, ele já está bem idoso.

— Gente, estou atrasado, já está quase na hora da ceia lá na casa dos meus pais. Tem certeza que não quer ir a festa, Kamus? — Perguntou Aioros que pelo visto vinha insistindo em passar o Natal com o ruivo.

— Não, Oros, Natal é festa de família. Não iria me sentir bem lá. — Desviou Kamus.

— E você, Milo? Quer ir? — Indagou o sagitariano querendo ser polido.

— Obrigado pelo convite, Aioros, mas minha cama me chama. Não gosto muito dessas festas religiosas.

— Vamos Shura. — Chamou Shaka que há muito havia colocado as malas no carro e já entrava se sentando no banco do motorista. — Nos vemos todos no ano novo?

— Claro! — Respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes pelos outros quatro.

— Então até lá, Aioros, e vejo vocês dois pelos corredores lá do prédio. — Shaka engatou à ré e saiu da vaga em que havia estacionado o carro.

Por sua vez, Kamus, Milo e Aioros, entraram no carro do sagitariano e rumaram para o apartamento de francês e do loiro.

-o.O.o-

Milo saiu rapidamente do carro de Aioros, não estava mais agüentando o clima de namoro recente que aqueles dois estavam exalando. Chegava a deixar qualquer um nauseado.

Ele tirou seus pertences do carro e bateu o porta-malas com um pouco mais de força que o necessário, ouvindo assim o agradabilíssimo comentário do dono do veículo:

— Ai! Não tem geladeira em casa, não, Milo?

— Desculpa, Oros, _escorregou_ da minha mão… Bem, eu estou pregado, preciso dormir um pouco.

— Vocês têm certeza que não querem ir à festa? Meus pais se acostumaram a idéia de eu e Aioria sermos gays, além disso minha mãe adora vocês.

— Não, Aioros, obrigado. Eu sou ateu, acho essa festa uma grande jogada de marketing dos burgueses para lucrar no final do ano. Toda essa atmosfera feliz só me faz lembrar que minha mãe já faleceu nesse período e meu pai entrou em depressão por causa dela e morreu quando eu só tinha uns quinze anos. Tudo isso enquanto eu estava vivendo um dos piores pesadelos da minha vida, apenas porque eu fui irresponsável! Eles simplesmente não estavam lá pra mim, nem para me dar sermão! Agora se me der licença, eu quero ir para casa. — Kamus nem se despediu de Aioros e subiu as escadas para seu apartamento a passos rápidos.

Os dois gregos estavam atônitos. Não esperavam de forma alguma essa reação do aquariano. Kamus era terrivelmente controlado para extravasar suas frustrações daquela maneira, ambos sabiam disso.

Apesar dos ciúmes que estava sentindo, Milo achou por bem justificar as ações do francês. Mesmo de Aioros estar com o homem por quem ele era apaixonado, ainda eram amigos.

— Oros, não fique com raiva de Kamus. Ele sofre muito nessa época. Sempre foi muito apegado à família, você sabe, e sente falta de todos. E tenho certeza que o cabeça-dura se culpa de alguma forma por estar sozinho. Se ele explodiu com você assim, deve ser porque você insistiu muito para ele te acompanhar. Ele detesta ser pressionado ou forçado a qualquer coisa.

— Entendo, Milo. Tente convencê-lo de que não é culpa dele como as coisas aconteceram.

O loiro soltou o ar dos pulmões pesadamente e disse:

— E você não acha que eu não tentei? Mas é mais teimoso que uma mula.

— Acho que eu já percebi. — E ambos começaram a rir e por momento ficaram num silêncio constrangedor, por isso, logo se despediram.

Assim que Aioros havia descido a rua e não conseguia mais vê-lo, Milo apanhou suas malas e foi subindo vagarosamente para o seu apartamento.

Chegando ao quarto andar, girou a maçaneta para abrir a porta e chamou Kamus para ajudá-lo com a bagagem. Pedido esse que foi atendido prontamente, logo avistou o ruivo saindo da cozinha enxugando as mãos num pano de prato e caminhando até si.

— Nossa! O que você fez com essa casa? — Perguntou erguendo uma das bolsas do chão.

— Limpei. — Respondeu o francês de forma simples.

Não demorou e as malas já estavam no quarto do grego.

Viu-se sozinho por lá, uma vez que Kamus havia voltado para a cozinha. Então, trocou sua roupa por uma mais confortável e rumou para onde o ruivo estava.

Chegando lá:

— Que cheiro é esse, Kamus?

— Pernil de carneiro com hortelã. É véspera de Natal, esqueceu?

— Não, mas nós não comemoramos o Natal. Um ateu e um agnóstico, lembra?

— Estamos comemorando sua ótima viagem e a volta para casa. Estou só esquentando, daqui a pouco está pronto.

Milo olhou estranhamente para o amigo. O francês quase nunca preparava pratos com temperos gregos, mas se fizera um, melhor para si.

Ficaram calados enquanto o _timer _do forno não os alertava que era hora de apagar o fogo e Kamus fazia outras coisas na cozinha.

— Bem, vou trocar de roupa e pergunte o que quer logo, não faça cera!

Sentindo-se livre para fazê-lo, Milo começou a cercar sua presa:

— Quer dizer então que você está saindo com Aioros? Huahuahuahuahua Isso é surreal!

— Algo contra?

— Não, é que vocês formam um casal esquisito. Sei lá. Aioros é mais espontâneo, aberto e um pouco bobo algumas vezes. Você é muito sério e gosta de gente séria e metida a inteligente, se não acompanham seu raciocínio você se impacienta logo.

— Não é assim.

— É sim! — Kamus fechou a cara. — Ah, Kyu, não faz bico. — Milo falou como quem si dirige a uma criancinha emburrada.

Sem conseguir se conter, o francês abriu um largo sorriso e virou o rosto.

— Não me aborreça, peste!

— Eu sabia. Você gosta de mim demais para ficar com raiva! Eu sou o máximo. — O grego fez pose de gostosão.

Sem responder, Kamus dirigiu-se lentamente para o seu quarto e lá tirou cinto, sapatos e calças, colocando-as de costas em uma cadeira, enquanto Milo se jogara em sua cama.

— E aí! Como está seu namorado? Por que não está com seu namorado agora? O seu namorado beija bem? Você gosta do seu namorado? — A cada pergunta o coração de Milo doía. Precisava aliviar seus ciúmes e a forma que encontrou foi do relacionamento do ruivo, queria que Kamus sofresse como ele próprio estava sofrendo, por mais egoísta que isso parecesse.

— Por que você não gasta energia arranjando alguém pra você?

— Ih… Ele não gosta que eu mexa com o namorado dele…

— Ele não é meu namorado, Milo!

O coração de Milo pulou dentro do peito, mas ele apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Não?

— Saímos algumas vezes desde a festa, conversamos, nos beijamos e só.

— Pra mim isso é namorar.

— Não temos compromisso. Ele sai com outros.

— E você saiu com mais alguém? — Sentou-se no meio da cama.

Kamus puxou a cadeira em que sua calça estava pendurada e sentou, apoiando os pés no colchão, cruzou os braços e baixou a cabeça.

— Ele é um cara legal. Mas eu não sei…

— Kamus, _peloamordezeus_, decida-se! Você sempre está em cima do muro. Tome suas próprias decisões! Se arrisque, o que o você tem a perder?

— …

— Além de que, você e eu temos pouco mais de um mês. E agora eu vou apostar todas as minhas fichas. Estou cansado de perder. Se não der certo, pelo menos foi uma última tentativa. E outra coisa: não precisava ter tratado Aioros daquele modo!

Suspirando fundo, Kamus deu um fraco sorriso, sabia que Milo tinha razão, sentira falta mesmo de levar uma ou outra lição de moral da parte dele. Com todas as palavras que o grego havia dito em sua mente, se levantou e pôs uma calça mais surrada. Trocou de blusa, sendo observado atentamente pelo grego.

— Vamos comer. — Uma pausa. — Você engordou esse tempo em que esteve fora. — Falou o francês apagando a luz e saindo do quarto, deixando Milo ainda em cima da cama. O psicólogo sorriu discretamente ao ouvir os passos arrastados atrás de si.

— Alemanha, terra dos embutidos. — Disse o loiro seguindo o amigo.

— Você podia ter se controlado um pouco.

— Olha só quem fala! — Milo retirou a camisa que usava e apertou a barriga com ambas as mãos. — Está tão ruim assim?

— Você vai sobreviver.

Milo deu uma gargalhada e entrou com Kamus na cozinha.

— Vamos para a sala? Há muito tempo não comemos lá. — Disse cortando um pedaço de pernil para si e outro para o francês.

— Vamos ficar aqui mesmo. — Falou Kamus com um leve tom de preguiça em sua voz, sentando-se na pequena mesa e pondo o prato à sua frente.

Milo pegou seu prato e surrupiou o prato de Kamus e foi em direção à sala.

— Traga vinho! Português não sabe o que é vinho e alemão só bebe cerveja!

— Volte aqui com meu prato, grego!

— Estou na sala. — Milo colocou os pratos sobre o centro e sentou-se próximo a ele, improvisando assim uma mesa. — Esqueci o garfo. Pegue **_dois_**! — Disse indicando o número com os dedos.

Kamus pegou o que lhe foi pedido e mais duas facas. Colocou as coisas sobre o centro e espetou o garfo no carneiro de Milo em sinal de pirraça.

— Me conta como foram as exposições. — Pediu o francês querendo dar mais aquela uma discussão inútil por encerrada.

_**Muito vinho depois:**_

— Não acredito que você arrastou Aioros pra assistir filme francês! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! — O loiro jogou a cabeça para trás de forma exagerada, cruzando os braços sobre a barriga. — A história se resolveu nesse?

— Como assim? — Disse o francês antes de mais um gole.

— Você sabe. Teve final? A trama se encaixou? Os problemas foram resolvidos? Os maus punidos? — Vendo a cara de interrogação do outro, Milo falou com sarcasmo. — O filme, Kamus. No cinema.

— Primeiro: não há "maus". Você está acostumado àqueles filmes americanos onde tudo acaba bem, as pessoas vivem felizes para sempre, os mocinhos se casam e têm filhos gordinhos.

— São bons finais.

— Mas não te fazem pensar!

— Intelectualóide!

— Preguiçoso!

— Ok, chega. Vai pegar mais vinho? — Perguntou Milo.

— Você quer ficar bêbado de novo?

— Já estou. E você também. Vai lá…

— Ok. — O ruivo foi para a cozinha e pegou mais duas garrafas que em breve se juntariam à coleção que eles tinham ao lado do sofá.

Ao voltar, Kamus sentou-se novamente no chão, estranhando a expressão de Milo, ele parecia querer lhe falar alguma coisa importante.

— Sabe que você me lembra quando estava com Demóstenes?

— Zeus, Milo! Eu te lembro àquele cachorro? — O ruivo não conseguiu conter a indignação.

— Não a ele, a mim! Eu era um tonto, um bobo apaixonado.

— E quando você não foi?

Isso é verdade. Milo pensou por alguns instantes naquelas palavras: Quando não fora um tonto apaixonado?

— Ah, me dá um desconto! Ele foi meu primeiro namorado.

— Eu sei.

Milo riu.

— Eu sei que você sabe. Era incrível como eu fazia tudo por ele. Me entreguei a ele de corpo e alma. — A voz de Milo ficou amargurada de repente. — Canalha. Só fomos pra cama porque ele insistiu. Me tratou como lixo. Foi grosseiro, me machucou, rápido, não fez nada para que eu pudesse gozar. Quando acabou, ainda ficou me apertando com força, doía muito. Do nada, ele começou a se masturbar na minha frente. E eu fiquei ali, parado, assistindo sem fazer nada… Eu sou um idiota.

O francês estava sem palavras, não conseguia acreditar no que o grego havia dito. Chegou perto dele e deitou a cabeça loira em seu peito, enrolando os cachos em seus dedos.

— Por que nunca me disse?

— Nem sei porque disse agora.

— Não se preocupe, Mi. Eu não tenho mais dezessete anos e estou com um cara bem mais velho. Até porque, não temos nada sério, já disse.

Milo olhou para cima, admirando o sorriso bondoso do francês. Foi diminuindo a distância entre eles gradativamente, até estarem se encarando muito próximos, a ponto de um sentir o cheiro de vinho no outro. O grego descansou a cabeça no ombro de Kamus e o abraçou. Não iria perder aquela cumplicidade por nada.

-o.O.o-

Estavam abraçados há algum tempo e Kamus continuava a mexer nos cachos de Milo, aproveitando a presença que lhe fora negada por aqueles meses.

Quando o francês estava a ponto de sugerir que ambos fossem se deitar — por mais que relutasse em sair do abraço —, a campainha da sala tocou. Quem seria o louco que estava querendo falar com eles uma hora daquelas?

Ambos os homens se fizeram de surdos. Devia ser apenas aquele vizinho que quando chegava bêbado algumas vezes errava de porta.

Os intervalos que a pessoa apertava a campainha foram ficando cada vez menores, tanto que Kamus até se moveu para mandar aquela "pessoa inconveniente" embora dali — Na verdade ele estava com humor para escorraçar o pobre coitado. Contudo, Milo o apertou com um pouco mais de força e ele desistiu da idéia.

Começaram a ouvir também batidas na porta e gritos, forçando Kamus a se levantar dali, pronto para passar um belo _chega pra lá_ no tal que estava a fazer barulho. O grego deixou, era melhor não contrariá-lo quando estava com raiva e resmungando alguma coisa sobre "bêbados chatos" e que "isso não era coisa a se fazer àquela hora da madrugada".

Observou pelo olho mágico e não acreditou no que viu, talvez fosse efeito do vinho. Provavelmente Milo estava certo ao dizer que eles também estavam bêbados. Destrancou a porta rapidamente, seu coração disparando pela surpresa e o medo. Quando afinal estava aberta exclamou:

— Hyoga!

— Pai… — Um menino de seus quatorze anos com lágrimas nos olhos o abraçou e foi retribuído.

Bem, amigo leitor, acho que isso não se parece em nada com um filme francês e sim com um grande dramalhão mexicano.

Continua…

(1) _**Parakalo** _quer dizer **_por favor_ **em grego.

(2) Esse apelido de Kamus foi inventado pela _Anushka-chan_ ou _Dark Angel_, minha amiguxa linda, dêem os créditos e os parabéns todos a ela, não a mim.

(3) Antonie é um nome que particularmente eu considero não combinar com Kamus. Mas Kamus (_Camï_ – pronúncia) é sobrenome, todo mundo conhece Albert Camus ou já ouviu falar. Eu só escrevo o nome dele com "K" por costume. Além de que na França, até meados do século XX existia uma lei que obrigava os pais a colocarem o nome dos filhos de acordo com o santo do dia – vi isso numa revista de curiosidades – e sete de fevereiro, num _site _que eu achei no _google_, é dia de Sto Antônio (não aquele casamenteiro, o patrono dos militares), em francês: _Antonie_.

(4) Eu sei que construções de três verbos são gramaticalmente erradas, mas é que o pessoal de _telemarketing_ fala muito desse jeito '

(5) Acho que todo mundo sabe, mas não custa repetir: _Saudade_ é uma palavra que só existe em Português, levando em conta que eles moram na Grécia, é mais remota a probabilidade deles saberem o que significa. E ao contrário do que ficou parecendo, eu não escrevia a cena apenas para colocar essa nota .'

(6) **_Arrêtez-le_ **quer dizer: **_pare! ò.ó_ **em francês.

(7) O Tibet pertence ao território chinês. Por mais que os tibetanos odeiem isso.

Só mais um comentário sem qualquer importância: a Grécia foi um dos últimos países, que entraram na União Européia antes de 2002, a adotar o _Euro _como moeda única. Primeiramente ela deveria alcançar um nível de economia equivalente a França e Alemanha, por exemplo — tarefa nada fácil. O fato é que eles estão usando a nova moeda. O engraçado é notar que alguns outros países simplesmente resistem à mudança, como a Inglaterra. Eles acham que é uma perda da identidade cultural.

**

* * *

Notas da Autora:**

#Chega com um espanador e tira o pó dos leitores#

Gente desculpa. Foram praticamente dois meses e meio! Quase imperdoável. E ainda mais chego com um capítulo de transição! Mas não tinha outro jeito, inicialmente capítulos 2, 3 e 4 eram uma coisa só, mas parece que quanto mais a gente mais escreve, mais idéias surgem.

Espero que pelo menos o capítulo compense no **_tamanho_**, porque ele está umas 2,5 vezes maior que outros que eu lancei. Uma lógica diretamente proporcional a minha demora atualizar XD (ou não… faz tempo que eu saí da escola… não lembro mais como faz conta ). Agora quanto a **_qualidade_**, isso é vocês que têm que me dizer.

E pra quem achou esse capítulo quebrado, me desculpem, mas ele se comunica diretamente com os capítulos 5 e 6. Deu pra deduzir que eu fiz isso de caso pensado, né? hihihihi

Só posso dizer que próximo capítulo eu vou dar mais peças para vocês encaixarem no quebra cabeças. E para quem quiser algumas cenas mais sobre relacionamento entre Kamus e Aioros, não se preocupe .

Ah, me digam, quem desconfiou que Hyoga ia aparecer na fic levante a mão o/ (tá não é uma idéia pra lá de inovadora, mas me digam algo, eu não mordo). Eu deixei um monte de dicas ao longo dos quatro capítulos e prólogo, mas só vou indicar no próximo #evil ilía#

Muito obrigada a **Yumi Sumeragi**, **Aninha Sagonokai**, **Anushka-chan **– ou **Dark Angel –** e **Illy-chan **(Valeu pela _betagem_ o/) por agüentarem todas as minhas 'nóias e encucações sobre esse capítulo.

Muito obrigada também àquelas pessoas que me mandaram reviews capítulo passado: **Anushka-chan**; **Litha-chan**; **Chibiusa-chan Minamino**; **Giselle**; **Srta. Nina**; **Anna Malfoy**; **Camis**; **Shakinha**; **Persefone-San**; **Yumi Sumeragi**; **Sak. Hokuto-chan**; **...Makie...**; **Bela Patty** e **Patin**

Parabéns especial a **Giselle**, que fez aniversário essa semana e me acompanha desde o início. Felicidades, moça o/

Àqueles que me adicionaram aos favoritos, alertas ou mesmo os que apenas lêem, meus sinceros agradecimentos. Isso é sinal que vocês gostam da fic. Gostaria imensamente de receber uma _review _de algum de vocês, mas não se sintam pressionados.

Beijos a todos e até o próximo,

Ilía


	6. O Patinho Feio

**Ósculos e amplexos

* * *

**

**_Para que complicar o que é simples?_**

Disclaimer: Acho que eu não preciso ficar repetindo, mas pra aliviar minha consciência, vou dizer de novo: Saint Seiya não me pertence, caso contrário, Kamus e Milo seriam os personagens principais e Seiya teria morrido, ou melhor, nem existiria e o anime precisaria ter outro nome…

Ah, eu também não ganho dinheiro escrevendo isso, portanto, tio Kurumada, não me odeie, nem me processe.

Outra coisinha: Fic "M", portanto pode conter alguns assuntos que você não se sinta à vontade, tudo bem? Se não gostar, procure alguma outra fic e divirta-se! E se gostar, obrigada por ler!

* * *

**AVISO:**

#Chega outra vez a mulher dos avisos#

Acho que agora eu estou devendo as explicações a respeito da surpresinha hihihihihi

Ah, o capítulo tá recheado de _flasbacks_, pra diferenciar, eles estão em itálico, ok?

(Postei de novo porque o site ferrou a formatação e eu não me liguei nisso '¬¬)

-o.O.o-

**Capítulo 5 – O patinho feio**

_Kamus e Hyoga estavam na varanda do apartamento assistindo ao movimento da rua. Incrível como aquilo distraía o garotinho. Era um momento de tranqüilidade para o francês: o menino não havia dado sossego o dia inteiro, principalmente porque o ruivo não agüentava mais assistir ao desenho do Patinho Feio – a única coisa que fazia o pequeno russo se aquietar por uma meia hora_

_Além do mais, a sensação do vento ameno_ _no começo da noite batendo em seu rosto era por demais agradável._

— _Papai, olha o tio Milo! — O menino apontou para a calçada em frente ao prédio. Ele vinha caminhando de braços dados com um outro rapaz e pelo jeito estavam se despedindo._

_Kamus ficou olhando os movimentos do amigo, agora poderia tomar um banho sem se preocupar com Hyoga. _

_Milo estava prestes a entrar no edifício, quando o rapaz o puxou e deu-lhe um selinho e o loiro retribuiu, mas despediram-se logo – afinal, estavam no meio da rua e o grego gostava de ser discreto quanto a seus relacionamentos._

— _Eca! Eles se beijaram!_

_Um alarme soou no âmago de Kamus, ele não podia deixar que o filho tivesse uma idéia deturpada do padrinho._

— _Por que, Hyoga?_

— _Beijar na boca é nojento._

_Ah, então não era o fato de Milo ter beijado outro homem._

— _Vem cá, Oga... — O menino, que estivera em pé observando a rua encostado ao parapeito, obedeceu, sentando-se no colo do pai, de frente para o ruivo._

— _O que foi, Batya _**(1)**_ — Hyoga fitava o rosto sério de Kamus. Estava com medo que fosse levar uma bronca, mas isso não aconteceu._

— _Sabe, Hyoga, beijar não é nojento._

— _É sim, as pessoas babam!_

_Kamus riu. Bem, não deixava de ser, mas não é só isso, não é verdade?_

— _Mas quando você crescer, vai querer beijar alguém que você gostar._

_Hyoga olhou confuso para Kamus, logo em seguida a curiosidade foi maior e finalmente perguntou: _

— _Por que tio Milo beijou ele?_

_Ouviram um barulho de porta se abrindo e viram um Milo sorridente e entusiasmado entrar._

— _Kalispera _**(2)**_! — O grego nem esperou a resposta e encaminhou-se até seu quarto, trancando-se nele._

_Kamus olhou para baixo e viu que o pequeno russo ainda tinha os olhos curiosos sobre si._

— _É o namorado do seu tio, Diógenes._

— _Que nome esquisito. — Disse o pequeno rindo._

— _Ok. — Falou Kamus se aproximando do ouvido do filho. — Mas não diga isso alto, tudo bem? Seu tio pode ficar chateado._

— _Tá. Pai, eu posso ter um namorado também?_

— _Só quando crescer. Namorado, ou namorada._

— _Menina não! Elas são choronas._

— _Você quem sabe. — Kamus colocou o filho no chão, levantou-se, pegou-lhe na mão e o conduziu para a sala. Resolvera que não faria mal algum assistir ao Patinho Feiopela décima vez naquele dia._

_Estavam no sofá, quando Milo voltou do quarto e sentou-se ao lado de Hyoga._

— _Já está na parte que ele acha a família? — Perguntou o grego._

— _Tio Milo, eu vi você beijando o seu namorado! — Falou o loirinho às gargalhadas._

— _Ah, você viu, é ! — Milo saltou em cima de Hyoga e começou a fazer cócegas._

— _HAHAHAHA! Batya, ajuda!_

— _Tá bem. — Kamus pôs-se a fazer cócegas no menino também._

— _Pára! Pára! Pára! HAHAHAHAHAHA_...

-o.O.o-

– **Vinte e cinco de dezembro, hoje em dia –**

Kamus levou um susto ao ver Hyoga ali. Realmente não esperava vê-lo tão cedo. Era a vez dele passar as férias de inverno com a mãe. Aparecer na Grécia na madrugada do dia de Natal era uma coisa muitíssimo estranha.

Tentando acalmar o filho, Kamus o trouxe para dentro, sendo ajudado por Milo que se levantara do seu lugar e tinha a cara mais espantada e confusa de todo o mundo. Levaram-no para o sofá e lá se sentaram os três: os dois adultos um de cada lado do menino.

O rapaz chorava e soluçava, foi necessário algum tempo para que ele se acalmasse. Kamus esfregava-lhe as costas e esperava que ele colocasse o amargor para fora. É verdade o que se diz de adolescentes não passarem de crianças grandes.

Quando finalmente ele se acalmou, Kamus achou que podia perguntar algo.

— Resolveu vir me ver no Natal? — Indagou sem querer chegar diretamente ao assunto.

Hyoga deu um sorriso triste e respondeu:

— Pergunte logo. Você não é de fazer rodeios.

— Tudo bem. E o que foi que aconteceu? — Kamus inquiriu sem mais demora.

— Bem… eu e _matrushka_**(3)**… brigamos.

— E por que você apenas não ligou para cá?

— Pai, ela… não quer me ver mais morando lá.

A fúria de Kamus subiu a níveis estratosféricos.

Ele não acreditava que Natasha fora capaz de fazer aquilo. Era o filho dela afinal de contas. Ela tinha o dever de cuidado para com ele, no mínimo. Sua mãe não podia botá-lo para fora de casa simplesmente!

O francês levantou-se do sofá e agarrou o telefone, discando o número que sabia decorado, mas que, pelo seu estado de espírito, errou todas as vezes. Após a terceira tentativa, falou:

— HYOGA, Ligue para _votre mère maintenant_! **(4)**

— Mas, pai…

— m.a.i.n.t.e.n.a.n.t!

O russo obedeceu e discou o número de casa, colocando os códigos de discagem à distância. Quando percebeu que a ligação havia sido completada, passou para o pai e tratou de manter distância, indo ficar próximo a Milo.

— _Zdravstvuite _**(5)**. — Uma voz sonolenta respondeu do outro lado da linha.

— Natasha, bonjour. — Kamus engoliu a raiva e falava com a ex-mulher no mais absoluto cinismo.

— _Kamus?_

"Não, a górgona **(6)**." Pensou o francês.

— Sim.

— _Por que está me ligando a essa hora da manhã?_

— Um assunto à toa. Hyoga chegou aqui há pouco tempo.

— _Ah, ele chegou? —_ Disse a mulher com desprezo.

— Foi. Acredito, eu, que você teve pelo menos a delicadeza de levá-lo ao aeroporto.

— _Eu nem sei como ele chegou aí. A nevasca está terrível, não passa há dias._

— E você deixou seu filho de quatorze anos atravessar meia Europa, sozinho e durante uma tempestade de neve? — explodiu Kamus, que a essas alturas falava em russo.

Tanto Milo quanto Hyoga se assustaram com a reação do ruivo.

Tentando raciocinar o mais rápido que podia, o grego pegou Hyoga pelo braço e o arrastou para o quarto do francês. Como escutara a mãe de Kamus falar uma vez: _"Para falar mal do pai deles, tire suas crianças da sala."_, achou que o contrário também valia.

— Milo, o que há? — Perguntou Hyoga agressivamente quando chegaram ao quarto do francês.

— Você não precisa escutar aquilo.

— Mas é minha culpa deles 'tarem brigando de novo.

— Não, Hyoga. Não é. Seus pais brigavam antes mesmo de você sonhar em nascer.

— Eles só casaram porque minha mãe 'tava grávida! Por minha causa!

— Eu não preciso explicar para você que uma mulher só fica grávida com a participação de duas pessoas. A criança é conseqüência. Os dois é que foram os responsáveis, não você.

— Pensando no meu bem ele casou com minha mãe. E foi infeliz.

— Kamus vai te matar se ouvir você falando assim. Pelo amor de Zeus, menino, bote uma coisa nessa cabeça loira: seus pais se casaram com a sua idade porque quiseram, eles estavam de acordo.

— Não precisavam.

— E o que esperava que seu pai fizesse, Hyoga? Seu avô decidiu levar sua mãe e você para Rússia assim que ele soube. Se existe uma coisa que Kamus preza é família e você é a única família que ele tem.

Hyoga ouviu as últimas e duras, porém necessárias, palavras de Milo para consigo e apenas se calou.

— Agora, você pode, _por favor_ me contar o que, por está acontecendo?

­-o.O.o-

_Kamus chegou em casa mais tarde naquela noite do que de costume, estivera numa reunião com o diretor e professores da escola onde trabalhava. A qual, para variar, levara horas, boa parte delas gasta com professores que só sabiam reclamar sobre a disciplina dos alunos, pois essa ultimamente estava em falta._

_Jogou as chaves em cima da mesa e colocou lá também algumas pastas. Apoiou-se nela e retirou os sapatos, começando a andar de meias. Hyoga que não o visse assim, mas àquela hora o garotinho devia estar dormindo._

_Qual não foi a surpresa do ruivo quando ao olhar para o sofá da sala viu uma miniatura loira com as perninhas esticadas e rabiscando um livro._

_Apesar de não entender o que estava acontecendo e querer ralhar com o menino por estar riscando um livro, aproximou-se devagar e fez mais barulho que o normal para não assustá-lo, mas aparentemente seu filho estava muito "empenhado" e ignorava sua presença de propósito. _

— _Boa noite, Hyoga. — disse sentando-se ao lado dele e passando a mão no alto da cabecinha loira. — O que está fazendo?_

— _Uma estória. — ele disse enquanto olhava para o papel._

— _É mesmo? — Kamus riu internamente ao comentário. Mas... onde estaria Milo?_

— _É._

— _Me conta?_

— _Tá. — o loirinho estava muitíssimo concentrado, quase não dava atenção ao pai e o francês apenas queria rir da cara séria que o pequeno fazia._

_Hyoga começou a contar a estória que estava fazendo e Kamus teve que se esforçar para acompanhar a lógica dele – lógica de criança –,_ _mas a única coisa que conseguiu entender era que os ursos estavam na casa e que todos os bichos da floresta eram amigos. _

_O menino usava as gravuras do livro, inventava nomes e situações e apontava para os seus personagens. Kamus olhava com atenção, e quase conseguia entender, mas queria saber era o que raios a lagartixa e o sapinho (que não estavam desenhados em canto algum) estavam fazendo no meio da trama _**(7). **

_Ao final do conto, o ruivo disse:_

— _Ótima estória. Mas por que quis inventar uma? — Estava curioso com aquele súbito ataque criativo._

— _Porque a outra era chata. Tio Milo dormiu quando estava lendo pra mim._

_Agora estava tudo explicado. Com um sorriso bondoso, Kamus pôs o filho no braço e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha (beijo esse que foi limpo de pronto pelo menino, ele estava naquela fase de que não querer ser tratado como criança e o ruivo fazia sua vontade na maioria das vezes)._

— _Agora está na hora de dormir. Vamos para o seu quarto._

— _Mas eu não tô… ahhhhh… — um grande bocejo — ...com sono. — deitou a cabeça no ombro do pai._

— _Tudo bem, então se deite em sua cama e invente outra história para contar ao seu tio amanhã, quem sabe ele não faz uns desenhos pra ela?_

— _Tá. — disse Hyoga com os olhos fechados._

_Kamus deitou o filho na cama e o cobriu. Chegando ao quarto, ele viu Milo sentado em uma cadeira e o corpo tombado para frente._

_Ele pousou a mão no ombro do grego e esse mais que rápido olhou para Kamus com os olhos extremamente vermelhos e assustados. _

_O grego levantou-se num pulo e precisou ser acalmado pelo francês. Milo seguiu para o próprio quarto correndo e tropeçando pelos cantos e por fim se deitou na cama._

_A Kamus, coube apenas assistir e se recolher também._

-o.O.o-

– **Grécia, atualmente, sala de um bairro boêmio –**

— E só por causa disso você o expulsou de casa?

— _Eu não o quero comigo._

— Engraçado, há alguns anos você fez bastante questão de que ele ficasse com você!

— _Claro, eu sou a mãe dele! Você o tirou de mim e ele nunca me conheceu de verdade!_

— E agora não o quer mais? Volúvel você, não?

— _Eu não te devo satisfações!_

— Como você queria que ele te conhecesse? E todas as vezes que ele te procurou quando era pequeno, tanto no seu aniversário quanto no dia das mães, e que você o ignorava? Ou daquela vez que você simplesmente disse que não queria vê-lo? Tem **_noção_** do quanto esse menino chorou por sua causa?

— _Você **é insuportável**!_ _**Graças a Zeus** nos separamos! Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando me interessei por você!_

— Sabe do que eu estou me lembrando agora? Das vezes que você me ligou aos prantos implorando para que reatássemos. Estou errado? Por que está agradecendo a Zeus agora?

— _Porque eu te amava! O que você queria que eu fizesse? Esperasse de braços cruzados que…_

— Lembra daquela sua amiga? Aquela que era nossa vizinha? Espalhou à vizinhança inteira que você era a mais nova separada do bairro e que, ainda por cima, era tão péssima mãe que seu marido tinha levado o filho de vocês para longe? Foi por isso que o quis de volta? Pra pararem a fofoca? Ou você queria o dinheiro da pensão? Você sabia que agora é **_você_** quem vai ter que pagar a pensão para ele?

— _ISSO NÃO TEM NADA A VER!_

-o.O.o-

— Agora, você pode, _por favor_ me contar o que, porx, está acontecendo?

— _Matrushka_ descobriu que eu estou namorando.

— E o que isso tem de mais? Namorar não é tão ruim assim.

O russo suspirou sem saber o que dizer, por isso, tentou uma abordagem não direta.

— Milo, quando Padre Shion descobriu que você era gay? — Fechou os olhos e esperou pela resposta com enfado.

— Ah… Depois de alguns anos que eu saí com um cara. MUITOS anos …

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou no quarto. Até Milo romper o silêncio.

— Como ela descobriu? Você contou?

Hyoga corou violentamente e desviou os olhos do padrinho naquele exato instante.

— Ah, não acredito que você está com vergonha! Eu troquei suas fraldas, moleque!

— …

— O que quer que vocês dois estivessem fazendo, eu já fiz. — E com um prazer sádico, o grego viu o adolescente corar ainda mais.

"Agentetavanomeuquartoestávamosnosbeijandoquandoeuouviaportaseabrindoaíeumeassusteieoempurreisemquerereelecaiusentadonochão." (A gente tava no meu quarto. Estávamos nos beijando quando eu ouvi a porta se abrindo, aí eu me assustei, o empurrei sem querer, e ele caiu sentado no chão).

— Hyoga?

— Que é!

— Você vai ficar puto comigo se eu começar a rir?

— Vou!

— Desculpa, então. **HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

— Milo!

— Imagino a cena: vocês dois se amassando e tua mãe abre a porta! **Hahahahaha!**

— MILO!

— Do jeito que _Nachata _é puritana deve ter ficado horrorizada! **Huahuahuahuahua!**

— **MILO!**

— E o coitado do garoto caiu sentado no chão! **Hahahahahahahahahaha!**

— **_MILO_**! Eu vou contar isso pro meu pai, e ele vai dizer isso o que você está fazendo é "_bloquear o_ _desenvolvimento emocional de um adolescente"_ e que "_futuramente Hyoga será um adulto sexualmente frustrado."_ — Disse Hyoga imitando o tom grave e perigosamente baixo que Kamus usava para repreender os dois.

— Golpe baixo!

— Aprendi com o mestre. — Sorriu sarcástico ao grego.

— Ei! Eu ainda sou seu padrinho e você me deve respeito, menino! Então agora vá tomar um banho quente que você está azul de frio!

— E não tô com frio: eu tava na Rússia e lá estava no inverno, esqueceu?

— Não discuta e já para o banho. Ou **_eu_** vou contar a Kamus que você está fazendo de tudo para pegar uma gripe!

— Eu não tenho roupa.

— Pegue algo de seu pai e amanhã a gente sai pra comprar roupas pra você. E durma na cama dele mesmo, ok? Você está com uma cara péssima.

— Tá bom. — Respondeu o russo cansado e vencido.

— E… Hyoga?

— Oi. — Virou-se na direção do grego.

Milo aproximou-se do garoto e o abraçou forte.

— Obrigado por aparecer aqui.

— Hein?

— Esqueça. — E retirou-se do quarto com um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

-o.O.o-

_Milo estava na cozinha picando algumas verduras quando escutou uns passinhos de uma criança atrás de si._

— _Hyoga, vem aqui._

— _Sim, tio Milo. — O menininho obedeceu. _

— _Hyoga, você já tomou banho?— Perguntou Milo ao garoto de seis anos, ajoelhando-se e pondo-se do seu tamanho._

— _Tomei, tio Milo. Olha. — o loirinho apontou para o cabelo molhado._

— _Deixa eu ver isso. — Milo passou os dedos pelos fios loiros e lisos do garotinho, enquanto este ficou calado e com os olhinhos assustados de quem foi pego mentindo._

_Sentindo que a pele do russo estava quente e suada na base da nuca, o grego falou:_

— _Volte para o banho, pestinha! E me volte aqui cheirando a xampu e sabonete, se não eu mesmo vou dar banho em você!_

— _Não, eu já sou grande! — Hyoga bateu o pé, fez bico e cruzou os bracinhos. — Eu não preciso de banho._

— _Então quando Kam… — duas mãozinhas taparam a boca do loiro mais velho._

— _Não conte pra ele. To indo. — Disse Hyoga antes de correr de volta para o banheiro._

_Depois de uma gargalhada gostosa (a qual Milo fez questão de abafar para que o afilhado não ouvisse) o escorpiano voltou a preparar o jantar._

-o.O.o-

– **Lavação de roupa suja, presente –**

— _ISSO NÃO TEM NADA A VER!_

— E O QUE TEM? VOCÊ NUNCA LIGOU PARA ELE! POR QUE O QUIS TOMAR DE MIM DE REPENTE? ESTAVA SEM DINHEIRO? HOMEM NENHUM QUERIA TE SUSTENTAR?

Nesse instante Milo resolveu aparecer na sala e não gostou da visão que teve. Kamus estava suado e com o rosto vermelho, numa expressão contorcida, com uma mão segurando firmemente a testa. Fez gestos para que ele parasse aquela conversa, mas não adiantou em nada, aquele aquariano era muito turrão.

— _VOCÊ NÃO TEM DIREITO DE FALAR ASSIM COMIGO! EU SEMPRE AMEI NOSSO FILHO! _

O grego chegou perto do ruivo e o empurrou pelo ombro, ordenando mudamente para que ele lhe passasse o telefone, mas outra vez foi ignorado e aquilo estava irritando-o, principalmente porque queria o bem daquele teimoso.

— Não é o que sempre pareceu. — Kamus disse de forma mordaz, tentando controlar-se e esquivando-se das tentativas de Milo tomar-lhe o telefone sem fio. — Principalmente não o aceitando, ou às escolhas dele. Por que não consegue entender que seu filho é gay? O que há de tão horrível nisso?

— …

Kamus ouviu a voz de um homem falar alguma coisa do outro lado da linha, enquanto contornava o sofá, com Milo em seu encalço.

— _Quem é? — _Perguntou o estranho com uma voz rouca e aborrecida, como se houvesse acordado pela gritaria.

— _Kamus. — _Respondeu Natasha.

— _O que seu ex-marido quer a essa hora da manhã? — _Indagou o tal com ainda mais raiva.

— Natasha, eu estou esperando uma resposta. — Ele virou-se bruscamente e empurrou Milo que ainda tentava tomar-lhe o aparelho da mão, o qual reagiu de imediato, empurrando-o também e fechando as mãos em punho.

— _Kamus, é o seguinte: Hyoga fez a escolha dele e eu não aceito. Nem eu e muito menos Nicolai._

— EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ VAI FICAR CONTRA O NOSSO FILHO E FAV… — Uma pontada em seu peito fez com que Kamus parasse de andar e Milo finalmente conseguiu tomar-lhe o telefone apontando para o sofá com firmeza (pelo que recebeu um gesto mal educado em troca), mesmo assim o francês foi sentar-se no sofá.

Quando o loiro colocou o fone no ouvido para encerrar de vez aquela briga absurda, ouviu sem querer uma frase que Natasha estava terminando de dizer:

— (…)_ A CULPA É SUA! FOI VOCÊ QUEM FOI MORAR COM ELE E A BICHA DOENTE DO MILO!_

— Olá, **Nachata**, é muito bom ver o que as pessoas pensam de mim. Como você está? Feliz com o novo marido? Esse é o segundo, o terceiro ou o quinto? Vai parar de infernizar a vida de Kamus, agora?

— _Milo? — _Ela perguntou chocada, fora pega completamente desprevenida.

— Isso. Mas me diga, você já está grávida outra vez? Afinal, você tem que garantir seu sustento quando se separar desse aí, não? Porque você sabe, já que você vive de ter filhos, precisa do dinheiro que um otário te dê de pensão pra bancar suas _lipos_ e esticar as rugas. Tem que estar sempre recauchutada, para pegar o próximo idiota, não é mesmo?

— _Eu não quis dizer_…

— Quis, sim. E agora que já nos entendemos, escute: passe _bem_, vaca. — Desligou o telefone e foi tirar satisfações com o francês — Você não seguiu sua dieta, não foi?

— E você acabou de me chamar de _idiota_ e de _otário_!

— Ah, vai me dizer que você não é? — Agarrou uma almofada que veio voando em sua direção e jogou-a de volta com uma considerável quantidade de força, mas o ruivo não teve ânimo para desviar-se. — Por Zeus, Kamus! Você acha que isso é brincadeira! Seu pai era cardíaco e você está a um passo disso também! O que eu vou fazer com seu filho, se você tiver um ataque fulminante e bater as botas? Ele no mínimo vai virar um delinqüente juvenil!

— Isso quem está dizendo é você… Como ele está?

— Cansado. Abatido. Mandei-o tomar um banho e dormir.

Kamus colocou as duas mãos sobre o rosto e suspirou profundamente, então, Milo chegou de mansinho ao seu lado e o envolveu com o braço direito.

— Já está tudo bem. Hyoga chegou inteiro aqui.

— E o medo que eu senti quando o vi desesperado daquele jeito na nossa porta não conta? — Calou-se.

"Eu pensei em tantas coisas que poderiam ter acontecido com ele... Que fora assaltado, que houvesse apanhado de alguém, ou pior! Por que um menino de quatorze anos chegaria sozinho e no meio da madrugada, na minha casa?"

— "_Mágoa, raiva e medo quando não extravasados adequadamente podem desencadear doenças psicossomáticas como o câncer." _Estou errado, Doutor Flaubert?

Kamus deixou cair algumas lágrimas, mas não antes de dar um tapa na nuca de Milo – como era seu costume –, mas controlou-se rapidamente.

— Adoro essas demonstrações de afeto, Kamus. Me faz pensar no quanto é bom ter um amigo como você.

— Você não viveria sem mim.

"Está certo outra vez, não é, Dr. Sabe tudo?"

— Hyoga não tem roupa nenhuma aqui. Eu mandei que ele vestisse algo seu.

— Tudo bem.

— E ele está dormindo na sua cama, viu? O quarto dele deve estar empoeirado, cheio de mofo e ácaro, paraíso de alérgicos como ele. — Falou Milo em tom brincalhão, mas interiormente estava cheio de expectativa pela reação de Kamus.

— Não está. Eu limpei a casa toda. Mas não vou tirá-lo do meu quarto. Vou vir aqui para a sala.

— Ah, não vai não! Para passar a semana se queixando de dor nas costas? Você dorme no meu quarto e eu venho para cá. — Deu a primeira cartada do seu plano.

— Eu não tenho culpa se seu sofá querido é um perigo para coluna. E deixe de ser teimoso, eu me viro por aqui mesmo.

— Teimoso _eu_? Escute bem, você dorme no meu quarto e ponto final!

— Eu durmo lá, mas você vai dormir também! — Respondeu o ruivo. O que veio a calhar na estratégia de Milo, ele sabia desde o início que Kamus nunca iria deixá-lo dormir no sofá.

— Por mim está bem. — Disse Milo, com falso desdém.

— Eu ainda não estou com sono. Estou muito agitado.

— Se quiser, eu estalo suas costas.

— Acho que vou querer mesmo.

— Ok, então.

O loiro levantou-se e foi imitado pelo francês, o qual postou-se de costas para Milo e tentou relaxar os ombros, separando levemente as pernas.

O grego colocou-se atrás do amigo e pediu gentilmente que ele erguesse os braços um pouco. Então, colou por completo seu peito nas costas dele e inclinou discretamente seus quadris para frente, enquanto jogava os fios lisos de lado delicadamente.

Quando Kamus obedeceu, ele passou os próprios braços penas axilas do aquariano e prendeu seus ombros como se ele próprio fosse um gancho.

— Vou começar. — Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do francês que se arrepiou por completo àquele gesto.

— Aham.

Milo trouxe os ombros de Kamus para trás e inclinou a própria coluna para também para trás e aos poucos ouviu os pequenos estalos que as costas de Kamus produziam – enquanto isso, fazia questão de manter todas as partes de seu corpo firmemente juntas às do francês.

Ambos voltaram à posição normal lentamente e o grego já podia sentir o outro corpo mais relaxado. E quanto os dois estavam outra vez erguidos, percebeu que Kamus já tinha os olhos pesados de sono **(8)**.

— Obrigado, Mi. Daqui a pouco eu chego no quarto. Vou só pegar uma outra roupa para mim.

— Tudo bem.

O escorpiano observou satisfeito consigo mesmo, seu amigo ir em direção ao quarto onde estava Hyoga e sorriu abertamente.

— Você não vai me escapar, francês.

Enquanto isso, o aquariano sentou-se cuidadosamente na sua própria cama e alisou os revoltos fios loiros de um adolescente adormecido, como se seu filho fosse um menino de quatro anos outra vez.

— Não se preocupe, Patinho, você encontrou sua família.

**Continua…

* * *

**

Só uma observação, vamos todos considerar que Milo fala russo ou que existe apenas uma única língua em toda a Europa, certo? XD

**(1)** Batya quer dizer "papai" em russo, ou um homem a quem se deva respeito;

**(2) **Kalispera tanto pode significar boa noite quanto boa tarde;

**(3) **Matrushka quer dizer "mamãe" em russo;

**(4) **"ligue para sua mãe agora!" ò.ó em francês;

**(5) **Zdravstvuite quer dizer"Alô" em russo (Nem tentem pronunciar );

**(6) **O mesmo que medusa;

**(7) **Qualquer semelhança com Momiji de _Fruits Basket_ não é mera coincidência XD; e

**(8) **Bem… estalar as costas de uma pessoa realmente relaxa o corpo e dá muito sono, mas não é feito desse jeito. Eu usei de _licença poética_ XD.

**Notas da Autora:**

É, Hyoguinha é filho de _Nachata _XD - parece que o apelido pegou! hahahahaha.

Gente, Kamus é tanto pai de Hyoga quanto de Isaak (antes de outro surto: NÃO, ISAAK NÃO É FILHO DELE NESSA FIC – embora eu quase tenha colocado, desisti).

Agora, os motivos e as dicas que eu espalhei pelos outros capítulos eu só mostro para quem pedir (eu não sou má, é que ficou MUITO grande. Juro!)

**Obrigada a todo mundo que leu capítulo passado. Podem mandar review, sem medo. Nem eu sou tão chata assim, nem mordo, ok? .**

**Obrigada também a Anushka-chan que betou (valeu beta o/) e quase me _bateu, _porque não revisou capítulo passado " e a Illy-chan, que sempre escuta um bocado de loucura da minha mente aquariana.

* * *

**

Historinha paralela

**Óculos Convexos**

_Descomplicando o complicado_

**Capítulo 1**

— E ele está dormindo na sua cama, tudo bem? O quarto dele deve estar empoeirado, cheio de mofo e ácaro, _paraíso _de alérgicos como ele. u.u

— Não vou tirá-lo do meu quarto. Vou vir aqui para a sala. #exasperado#

— Ah, não vai não! Para passar a semana se queixando de dor nas costas? #vacinado contra aquarianos# Você dorme no meu quarto hoje!

— Eu não tenho culpa se seu sofá querido é um perigo para coluna. ù.ú E deixe de ser teimoso, eu me viro por aqui mesmo.

— Você vai dormir na minha cama, Kamus e está acabado. Ò.Ó

— E você vai dormir aonde, grego? ó.ò

— Na minha cama, com você, é claro. XD

— Melhor: **eu** durmo na sua cama e **_você_** no sofá. ¬¬

E Kamus sai para o quarto de Milo e tranca a porta atrás de si.

— TT . TT


	7. O Princípio da Reflexibilidade da Luz

_**Ósculos e amplexos**_

_Para que complicar o que é simples?

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Acho que eu não preciso ficar repetindo, mas pra aliviar minha consciência, vou dizer de novo: Saint Seiya não me pertence, caso contrário, Kamus e Milo seriam os personagens principais e Seiya teria morrido, ou melhor, nem existiria e o anime precisaria ter outro nome…

Ah, eu também não ganho dinheiro escrevendo isso, portanto, tio Kurumada, não me odeie, nem me processe.

Outra coisinha: Fic "M", portanto pode conter alguns assuntos que você não se sinta à vontade, tudo bem? Se não gostar, procure alguma outra fic e divirta-se! E se gostar, obrigada por ler!

**Aviso:**

Casal atípico à vista,  
mas tenham sempre em mente que essa é uma fic de Kamus e Milo  
(Kyu e Mimi o/)

Ah, esse capítulo está quase que completamente em _flashback_.

* * *

-o.O.o-

Capítulo 6 – O Princípio da Reflexibilidade da Luz

Com o telefone na mão, porém, ele resolveu dar um basta naquele marasmo que estava sua vida.

Procurou o número na memória do aparelho e chamou por ele, dentro de alguns segundos escutou a voz que tanto queria do outro lado da linha:

— _Alô_?

— Aioros, sou eu, Kamus.

Minutos depois, ele viu o carro do grego estacionando ali perto.

-o.O.o-

— _Kalispera_, Kamus. Tudo bem? — Assim que Aioros chegou, saudou Kamus cordialmente cumprimentando-o com os tradicionais três beijos nas bochechas e forte aperto de mão.

— Boa tarde, Aioros. Obrigado por ter vindo. Te convidei para o almoço meio em cima da hora, não? — Falou o francês enquanto se sentavam.

— Que nada. Eu ia ficar em casa coçando o s mesmo.

— Que bom então que não atrapalhei nada.

— De jeito nenhum. Obrigado pelo convite.

— Foi difícil de achar o café?

— Não, eu tenho um ótimo senso de direção. — Falou e sorriu largamente, mostrando seus dentes alvos e alinhados.

— Grande coisa. Só não se perdeu porque eu ensinei o caminho.

— Ok. Digamos que você contribuiu um pouco.

— Como vai Aioria? — O ruivo mudou de assunto. Sabia que aquela medição de forças não chegaria a lugar nenhum. — Ele já tem algum projeto em mente?

— Não. Voltamos à Grécia para descansarmos. Eu não consigo ter mais nenhuma boa idéia para um romance e ele estava cansado de sempre receber os mesmos roteiros para dirigir os mesmos filmes. Ele insistiu em voltar para cá. No fundo foi bem melhor mesmo. Tínhamos dois sobrinhos que não conhecíamos e nossos pais não estão assim tão novos…

— Entendo… — Disse Kamus taciturno.

— E você? O que tem feito nesses últimos anos? Como está Hyoga?

— Ele está morando com a mãe na Rússia, você não sabia?

— Não. Não sabia.

— Ele resolveu ficar com ela depois que cresceu mais um pouco. Eu não me opus.

— Sinto muito, Kamus.

— Pelo quê? A escolha era dele. Eu apenas posso guiá-lo nas decisões, ou estaria inibindo a integração dele com a sociedade.

— Se fosse comigo eu não iria querer que ele morasse com Nachata.

— Até você? Ela é minha ex-mulher, devo um pouco de respeito a ela.

— Kamus, ela já era insuportável no colégio. A gente detestava quando marcávamos uma reunião, ou qualquer outra coisa, e ela vinha pendurada em seu pescoço.

— Não foram tantas vezes assim.

— Mas foram o suficiente.

— Então não era só Milo que não gostava dela.

— Não, Milo era quem a odiava _mais_.

— Eu achava que era implicância só dele. Ela sempre me tratou bem, a não ser depois do divórcio.

— Acho que Milo sentia eram ciúmes… — Falou pensativo — E o trabalho?

— Eu defendi uma tese há pouco tempo e resolvi publicá-la. Continuo atendendo em meu consultório pela manhã e na parte da tarde ainda sou o Orientador da Escola de Artes.

— Você sempre gostou muito de lá, não, Kamus?

— Sempre. Apesar de nunca ter conseguido desenhar uma casa com um sol sorridente no alto do papel.

Ambos riram.

— Eu também não desenho. Eu gostava da variedade de pessoas. Era cada tipo doido.

— Isso mesmo. Eu me sentia muito livre lá.

Eles pararam de conversar ao perceberem a reaproximação do garçom que servira Kamus minutos atrás.

— Desejam mais alguma coisa, senhores? — Perguntou o rapaz mecanicamente.

— Dois chopes.

— Não obrigado, Aioros.

— Traga dois, esse cara vai precisa beber algo pra esquecer o que o Lyon foi pro vestiário. Eu é que não sairia com essa camisa por aí! — Disse o sagitariano apontando para o peito de Kamus em deboche.

— O Lyon só não está muito bem na UEFA.

— Não está muito bem? Ele levou a maior goleada do Inter! O goleiro de vocês é um babaca.

— Hnf. O Lyon ganhou o título na França no começo do ano!

— Grande merda! O que é a França dentro da Europa inteira!

— É um dos poucos países que ganharam a Copa do Mundo.

— Só uma vez! E ainda por cima porque era a sede. O Brasil quem deveria ter ganhado.

— Isso não é verdade. A seleção do Brasil se baseava apenas em Ronaldo. Como Ronaldo não jogou, ela não ganhou.

— Ronaldo jogou, sim! Ele entrou quando o jogo já havia começado.

— Eu quero dizer é que ele teve um desempenho medíocre. E eles não tinham uma boa defesa naquele ano. Só para comparar, Na Copa de 94, o Brasil levou só três gols até a final; já em 98, eles levaram onze. Eles nunca ganhariam a copa porque não tinham um time coeso e organizado, se baseava só no ataque de uma única pessoa, os outros 10 jogadores ficavam chupando o dedo.

— Pra mim essa história ainda está mal contada. — Ele parou um só instante para receber os chopes e deu um grande gole, ficando com um pouco de espuma nos lábios, mas limpando-a em seguida — Acompanhe o meu raciocínio: um: a França era a sede da Copa; dois: a Croácia é quem deveria esta na final, mas a arbitragem só via os erros da Croácia, nunca os da França;e três: a nebulosa **_não_** escalação de Ronaldo para a final. Tudo tem dedo do governo francês por trás!

— Hmm… teoria da conspiração. Anda lendo muito Dan Brown, Aioros? Se for do jeito que você está pensando, você acha que o Brasil vai ganhar a Copa do ano que vem? Não vai! Sabe por quê? Acompanhe o raciocínio: um: A sede vai ser a Alemanha; dois: eles derrotaram a Alemanha na final da Copa de 2002; três: a Alemanha é o país mais rico da Europa, então já deve ter comprado o resultado e não adianta ninguém assistir essa poxxx porque os alemães vão ganhar (1).

— Você está se doendo porque eu disse que a França comprou o resultado da Copa. Ela também não tinha um grande time, confiava apenas em Zidane, que nem é francês!

— Claro, toda seleção tem o _craque_, mas o Brasil não tinha um bom time ou uma boa estratégia e não ganhou por causa disso.

— Kamus, admita que a França não tem tradição alguma em futebol.

— A França tem tradição de muitas coisas! Futebol é apenas um jogo idiota. Pior é a Grécia que deu vexame em quase tudo nas Olimpíadas no ano passado! _Vocês _é que não tem tradição nos esportes.

— Mas a tradição Grega nos esportes vem antes dos Romanos! Nós é que inventamos o espírito olímpico. Agora ninguém respeitou isso, sabe? Onde é que foi a primeira Olimpíada Moderna: na França.

— Quem está se doendo agora? Muito melhor ser francês do que ser grego! Temos estilo e influência.

— Isso é você quem diz… Não, Kamus, eu dou o braço a torcer, as francesas são muito melhores que as gregas, to me lembrando da tua mãe! Ela era gostosa, nossa!

— E a sua então? Aqueles olhos verdes quase deixam um cara cego!

Ambos caíram na gargalhada.

— Cara, eu senti sua falta! Sua e dos outros. De vez em quando eu me lembrava daquele verão que passamos na casa dos seus pais, lembra?

— De maneira _alguma_ eu me lembro do "fatídico verão de 1983". Eu tenho umas fotos que minha mãe tirou.

— Tem? Você pode escanear e mandar para o meu e-mail?

— Claro, qual é seu e-mail? — Disse Kamus puxando o celular e apertando pacientemente as teclas até encontrar o nome do grego na lista de endereços — Pode dizer.

— quirion (underline) 67 (arroba) gmail (ponto) com.

— Quírion, o sagitário?

— Exatamente, _Quírion, o rei dos centauros. Ele se comprometeu em vingar Órion, que foi morto pelo Escorpião gigante de Ártemis. É por isso que a constelação do Sagitário representa um centauro apontando a sua seta para o "coração" do escorpião, a estrela Antares_.

— _O Escorpião estava lá para proteger a deusa. Órion queria tirar a virgindade dela à força, porque Ártemis decidiu se manter casta por toda a eternidade_. Faltou essa parte da lenda.

— Isso não importa. Órion era um companheiro valoroso e todo amigo deve vingar a morte ou a desonra do outro.

— E por causa disso o Sagitário está condenado a caçar o Escorpião? Isso é que é uma eternidade sem sentido.

— Gaminedes e sua eterna indignação com as escolhas dos deuses?

— Gaminedes foi joguete de Zeus.

— _O mais belo dos jovens sobre a terra, que foi raptado por uma águia a fim de que ele servisse à luxúria de Zeus_.

— _E como Hebe casara-se com Hércules, Gaminedes ficou como o aguadeiro dos deuses. Todas as noites ele derramava a água restante da ânfora sobre a Terra para aplacar a sede dos homens._ Anda pesquisando sobre Mitologia Grega, Aioros?

— Na verdade eu sempre gostei, são belas histórias. Tem notícias dos rapazes? Eles já estão na Alemanha?

— Eles estão indo para lá hoje. Milo ficou de me ligar, mas até agora não ligou.

— Kamus, há quanto tempo vocês moram juntos?

— Desde que Hyoga tinha 2 anos. Por quê?

— Por nada… É que naquele dia na reunião, ele estava se empenhando muito em dizer que vocês nunca tiveram nada um com o outro, não dá pra acreditar.

— Mas nunca tivemos.

— Por quê?

— Você já ficou com algum de seus amigos?

— Com Saga, Kanon, com Shura e com você.

— Com Shura!

— Claro. Aquele espanhol é muito gostoso nunca reparou?

— Eu só saí com mulheres, Aioros.

— Você não sabe o que está perdendo. Mulheres são muito travadas, além do medo de ficarem grávidas… errr foi mal, Kamus.

— Até parece que Milo nunca me falou as mesmas coisas. E não é toda mulher que interage com o parceiro. A maioria não simplesmente interage.

— Está falando como psicólogo ou por você próprio?

— Por ambos.

— E as mulheres com quem você transou faziam de… _tudo_?

— Nem todas queriam sexo anal ou oral, se é isso que você quer saber, _grego_.

— Era _isso_ que eu queria saber, _obrigado_.

— _Disponha_.

— Então eu estou _autorizado _a perguntar que você precisa dar uma?

— E quem disse que eu estou a perigo?

— Então por que esse mau-humor todo, francês? Não quer que eu pergunte? Eu paro.

— Mau-humor? Pode perguntar o que quiser, já disse.

— Então quando foi a última vez que você transou?

— Há poucas semanas.

— Isso já é tempo demais. Zeus, eu tenho um celibatário à minha frente! Quer passar o resto da vida sozinho, Kamus?

— Eu estou bem do jeito que eu estou. Por que ninguém entende isso? Eu não nasci com ninguém agarrado a mim, não preciso de outra pessoa para me sentir feliz.

— Até porque coitada da sua mãe. E eu não acredito no que você está dizendo. Kamus, precisamos de uma candidata a Senhora Flaubert o quanto antes.

— Não, eu não tenho mais paciência de agüentar insegurança, choradeira, atrasos de uma hora e frescuras!

— Ou quem sabe um candidato? — Disse Aioros procurando a perna de Kamus por baixo da mesa com o próprio pé.

—Isso seria mais interessante… — Disse Kamus num largo sorriso — Só um minuto, o celular tá tocando… Bem, descarregou. Aioros, me diga, tem alguma idéia para seu próximo livro?

— Eu tenho escrito algumas poesias, eu tenho deixado os romances de lado.

— Eu não entendo muito de poesia… acho que são horrivelmente subjetivas e não têm os detalhes da prosa.

— Aí é que está, elas são cheias de sutilezas, tem que estar atento para pegar o que estão escondidas em uma.

E a conversa se estendeu até altas horas da noite, quando Aioros fez questão de deixar Kamus em casa.

-o.O.o-

— _Eu gostaria de falar com o Senhor Flaubert se não fosse incômodo_.

O francês olhou para o relógio à cabeceira da cama. Uma da manhã, havia ido dormir apenas uma hora e já vinha receber outro telefonema inconveniente.

— Sou eu. O que quer? — Disse rispidamente.

— _Nossa, Kamus, eu passo duas semanas fora e você não mais reconhece minha voz? Que espécie de amigo é você_?

(…)

— _Você tem notícias do pessoal? Tem falado com alguém?_

— Só de vez em quando. Hoje estive com Aioros naquele café aqui perto.

— _Mesmo?_

— É…

— …

— …

-o.O.o-

Kamus estava dobrando a última manga de sua camisa quando escutou uma buzinada de leve em frente ao seu prédio. Deveria já estar pronto, mas se atrasara um pouco na escola naquele dia, mal tivera tempo para se arrumar.

O interfone tocou, era o porteiro avisando que seu amigo já havia chegado. O ruivo dissera a ele pedisse para lhe esperar mais uns minutos que já estava descendo.

Calçou os sapatos e saiu à caça de suas chaves, ele nunca se lembrava de onde as tinha jogado. Achou-a em cima da mesa da sala e trancou a porta. Desceu as escadas rapidamente e logo estava no térreo.

Ao avistar o carro de Aioros, ficou um pouco sem graça, detestava se atrasar, mas não tinha importância, era só dizer que ficara preso no trabalho que ele não ligaria.

— Desculpe.

— Não tem problema. — Disse o grego, o qual desligara o motor do carro e esperava Kamus apoiando a mão no queixo e olhando pela janela.

— Fiquei preso no trabalho.

— Já disse que não tem importância. — Sorriu divertido, não estava zangado, mas talvez perdessem a sessão de cinema que haviam planejado.

— Vamos, acho que não conseguimos pegar a sessão no _Kalonaki_ (2), vamos ao _Plaka_?

— É, depois a gente pode comer alguma coisa num restaurante perto da _Pireus_.

Conversaram amenidades até chegar ao outro cinema, mas tudo isso, Kamus fazia para disfarçar um grande incômodo que estava guardando junto consigo: estava nervoso em estar saindo com Aioros.

O pior é que não havia razão para isso. Já haviam se encontrado naquele dia no café, só que agora tinha a péssima sensação que todos os olhos se voltavam para eles. Começara a se sentir estranho desde o momento em que botara os pés fora do carro e adentrara o cinema.

Na fila para bilheteria havia uma fila considerável, uma vez que se tratava de uma sexta-feira e todos os odiosos filmes americanos teimavam em estrear sempre no mesmo dia. Pelo menos aquele que gostaria de assistir estava em cartaz havia algumas semanas, então a sala não deveria estar muito lotada.

Cada um pagou sua entrada, se estava saindo juntos também não precisavam dar tão na cara. O moreno logo foi atrás de um imenso copo de refrigerante e perguntou se ele queria um também. Recusou educadamente e disse que era melhor entrar e guardar o lugar dos dois.

Kamus sentou-se em alguma das fileiras do meio e esperou pacientemente até que o outro chegasse. Logo avistou Aioros com um copo de setecentos mL de coca-cola e procurando por si. Acenou com o celular ligado, colocando o aparelho no silencioso quando o grego sentou-se ao lado de onde estava.

— Tem certeza que não quer? — Disse o sagitariano ao sentar-se.

— Não, obrigado.

Conversaram amenidades até que o bendito filme começasse. Realmente, a sala não estava muito cheia e pelo que escutara e lera nas críticas era um filme interessante, como qualquer bom filme francês.

Os primeiros minutos foram bem tranqüilos, quando o ruivo sentiu alguma coisa perturbá-lo. Vasculhou em volta e não viu nada. Resolveu voltar sua atenção à tela, mas havia perdido alguns segundos da trama e demorou um certo tempo até conseguisse acompanhar o roteiro novamente.

Mais alguns segundos e aquela sensação não o deixara, pelo contrário, estava mais forte do que nunca. Esticou um pouco o pescoço e procurando a fonte daquela interrupção, seus olhos caíram em uma senhora que estava algumas fileiras atrás de si. Bem, deveria ser apenas impressão, não era possível que aquela mulher estivesse realmente o observando.

— O que foi, Kamus?

— Nada, só achei que havia alguém olhando para cá.

— Não tem ninguém olhando para cá, está todo mundo assistindo ao filme.

— É, eu sei.

O francês se aquietou relaxou um pouco em seu assento, colocando a nuca apoiada nas costas da cadeira e tentando esticar as pernas, mas sem sucesso.

"Droga de corredor estreito."

— O que aconteceu até agora?

— Nada de importante.

Importante ou não, estava meio difícil de entender como a trama estava se desenrolando. Preferiu deixar passar e ver se conseguiria acompanhar o resto, quando sentiu alguma coisa se por sobre a sua mão. Olhou de lado sem muita discrição e mais uma vez constatou o óbvio: Aioros estava com a mão sobre a sua.

Mas o que era de se esperar, afinal? Eles não haviam marcado um encontro para ir ao cinema?

"Estúpido." Recriminava-se mentalmente, sabia que sua expressão deveria estar hilária. O pior de tudo é que aquela impressão estava ainda mais forte. "Ela não está olhando para você, deixe de ser egocêntrico. Além do mais ela não pode te ver nesse escuro."

O francês sentiu mais envergonhado quando aquela mesma mão desceu até sua cintura e repousou de seu lado direito, fazendo-o retesar-se na cadeira. "Ele não está perto demais? Nós combinamos em sermos discretos. E a mulher?" Ele olhou rapidamente para trás e mais uma vez achou que ela olhava para eles.

"Meu filho, ela não está te vendo. Isso aqui está um breu, como você quer que ela te enxergue?" A mão de Aioros começou a acariciar-lhe levemente a cintura e puxar sua blusa para cima, metendo-se por baixo dela. "Mas se eu consigo vê-la ela também consegue me ver. É o _princípio da reflexibilidade da luz._ Bela hora de lembrar da inútil aula de Ótica, Kamus."

"Ela **está **nos vendo e deve estar achando que somos dois libertinos! De onde é que eu desenterrei essa palavra?" Os pensamentos do aquariano estava a mil. Não conseguia se livrar da imagem da senhora e muito menos dos juízos de valor que ela deveria estar fazendo dele.

— Você ainda consegue entender o que eles estão dizendo sem ler a legenda? — O grego sussurrou em seu ouvido, colocando-se mais perto do seu corpo.

— A maioria. Não pratico meu francês há muito tempo. — Disse, tentando desesperadamente lutar contra o martírio que ele próprio se colocara. — A gente sempre acaba esquecendo alguma coisa.

— É uma pena…

— Aioros, não está gostando do filme? — Filme? Que filme? Ele apenas sabia que estava de corpo presente a um, nada mais. Essa foi a única desculpa que conseguiu arranjar, não tinha idéia do que fazer para afastá-lo sem que ele percebesse.

— Está um pouco parado, não está achando? — Se o grego soubesse…

— De jeito nenhum! Repare em como os diálogos são inteligentes. — Isso soara deveras artificial, mas fazer o que?

— Eu estou esperando essa menina de olho arregal-…

— SHHHHHHHHHH. — A reclamação fez Aioros voltar ao seu lugar e deixar Kamus à vontade.

"Graças a Zeus"

E ficaram nessa lengalenga até que o mortalmente parado e sacal filme francês terminou. As pessoas estavam saindo do cinema e passando ao seu lado, quando o aquariano percebeu que aquela senhora estava olhando diretamente para sua direção e não fazia questão de esconder isso, mas ele continuava sem ter certeza se ela estava olhando mesmo para _eles_.

"Quer saber? Foxx-se." Kamus trouxe o moreno pelos ombros para mais perto e o envolveu num abraço um tanto discreto e nem se dignou a ver se aquela mulher expressava alguma reprovação a ele estar com outro homem, apenas esperou pacientemente os créditos quando o sagitariano puxou o ruivo para um beijo, o qual prontamente foi retribuído.

Permaneceram sentados até que as luzes se acendessem, quando praticamente se sentiram expulsos do cinema.

— Vamos pr'aquele restaurante que eu te falei? — Indagou o grego. — Dá pra ver o Cabo Sunion bem de cima.

— Eu acho que um pouco de vinho seria uma boa idéia.

— Ora, ora, ora… Não é que o francês saiu da toca? — Viraram-se ao mesmo tempo para encontrar a fonte daquela voz grave e conhecida.

— Como vão vocês? — Perguntou um sorridente homem de longos cabelos loiros e mechas azuladas.

— Que filme vieram assistir? — Perguntou a mesma pessoa que os chamara ainda há pouco, a qual possuía um forte sotaque italiano.

— _Le Fabuleux Destin d'Amélie Poulain _(3). — Respondeu Kamus, mas essa era a única coisa que saberia dizer se perguntassem qualquer coisa a ele.

— Me disseram que é horrível. — Comentou Afrodite. — Não existe um ponto mais emocionante, nada.

— Isso é despeito. Você está dizendo isso porque todos os filmes suecos são de sacanagem. — Provocou Aioros, nunca era demais tirar onda com a cara de qualquer amigo.

— Vai me dizer que gostou? — Inquiriu o pisciano, seus olhos fuzilando o grego.

— Eu achei bem… interessante.

— Pela sua resposta deve ter sido _mesmo_. — Rebateu Afrodite. — E você, Kamus?

Um leve rubor subiu às faces do francês, mas respondeu sem titubear.

— É uma história bem leve. Faz a gente prestar atenção nos pequenos detalhes a nossa volta. Realmente não possui clímax, mas faz pensar que as coisas simples muitas vezes podem trazer felicidade.

— Isso parece até discurso ensaiado. — Comentou Máscara da Morte rindo zombeteiro. — Leu isso em alguma crítica de jornal?

Os olhos do aquariano estavam um pouco mais abertos que o normal, mas só um observador muito atento teria captado o nervosismo naquele rosto lívido, até porque MdM acertara, ele realmente havia lido aquilo em algum lugar.

— Acho que Kamus pegou o espírito da trama. — Falou Aioros casualmente.

— Desculpem, não quero ser chato, mas nós ainda não jantamos. — Disse o francês.

— Vocês nos acompanham? — Emendou o grego.

— Não obrigado. Shurinha disse que ia nos ligar hoje às onze horas. Estamos voltando para casa. — Respondeu Afrodite educadamente. — Fica pra outro dia.

— Então a gente já vai. Diga a _Shurinha _que estamos todos sentindo falta dele.

— Não enche o saco, Aioros. — Reclamou Máscara de brincadeira.

— Vamos, Oros. O lugar é longe.

Despediram-se e em seguida o italiano virou-se para seu namorado e comentou:

— Eu sou discípulo do Cupido, Dido, acho que consegui juntar um casal! — Disse MdM fingindo estar deslumbrado e saltitante pela nova descoberta.

— É, _Cupido_, esses dois estão juntos. Só quero ver como vai ser quando Milo chegar de viagem…

-o.O.o-

O inverno já estava bem próximo, enquanto isso, o outono já trazia o frio consigo. Eram meados de dezembro e a temperatura já estava muito mais baixa que nos meses anteriores, mas nada que desanimasse dois loucos torcedores de fórmula 1 a assistir à corrida na mais fria das madrugadas (4).

— Quer café, Aioros? — Perguntou Kamus sentando-se no sofá ao lado do grego.

— Não, quero só cerveja, obrigado.

Dentro do apartamento do francês escutavam-se apenas os gritos e reclamações dos dois homens, além dos zumbidos infernais que aqueles carros fazem… mas fazer o que se eles gostam?

Faltavam apenas dez voltas para o final quando o ruivo, um tanto quanto alto, se impacientou e disse:

— A Renault não ganha mais, palmas _novamente _pra Ferrari, senhoras e senhores!

— Larga de ser chato, Kâ! — Aioros o puxou para um beijo e ele reclamou.

—Ei, mas eu quero ver a chegada!

Não demorou mais do que alguns segundos para que a famigerada corrida acabasse.

— Schumacher mais uma veeeeez! — Bradou Aioros em comemoração.

— Me conte uma novidade!

— Oh, francês, como você é mal-humorado. — Falou fazendo biquinho, o sagitariano também não estava lá muito sóbrio, mas sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Tanto que se colocou em seu colo e não deu tempo para Kamus protestar, tomou-lhe a boca, brincando avidamente com sua língua.

Aioros separou-os por um segundo e pôs-se a beijá-lo outra vez, primeiramente despejando alguns selinhos em seus lábios e depois beijando delicadamente a lateral de seu rosto e pescoço, mordiscando sua orelha e afagando suas costas.

O ruivo estava deliciado com as carícias, era o terceiro encontro deles e nunca tinham ido mais longe que simples beijos. O melhor é que dessa vez estava sendo mimado por alguém, não o contrário.

Sentiu novamente o grego enrolar uma mecha de seus fios lisos em um de seus dedos e fechou os olhos, tentando aproveitar as sensações. Deixou-se cair de lado no sofá, apoiando a cabeça do braço do móvel.

Assim, permaneceu com uma das pernas estiradas, mas dobrou a outra para que o moreno pudesse deitar sobre si. Quando o grego pôs-se sobre ele, o abraçou ternamente beijou-lhe os cabelos castanhos.

Logo sentiu sua calça ser puxada para baixo e não ofereceu resistência à pessoa que a estava tirando. Deixou-se conduzir como uma boneca. Tudo o que era novo e diferente sempre lhe era muito bem-vindo e empolgante. Estava disposto a aproveitar ao máximo todas as sensações que o amigo podia lhe oferecer, nem que para isso tivesse que ser egoísta.

— Aos poucos, Kâ.

Fosse lá o que Aioros queria dizer com aquilo, não importava, queria sentir o agora. Então abriu os olhos e trouxe os dedos do grego ao cós de sua cueca e pediu que a retirasse. Não estava completamente excitado, só queria sentir os toques o quanto antes, sua curiosidade o estava matando.

— Tire, Oros… tire… — Sua voz estava manhosa e pesada. Dentro em breve estaria completamente entregue.

O moreno obedeceu. Puxou cuidadosamente a cueca azul marinho do francês e a descartou. Deu uma olhada nada discreta no corpo abaixo do seu e sorriu de canto. Daí, agarrou a cintura do ruivo e passou as mãos por todo o seu tórax, por cima e por baixo de sua camisa. Deteve-se um instante sobre seus mamilos, mas ao que parecia Kamus gostava mais das carícias em seu pescoço.

Aioros retirou-lhe a blusa e examinou cuidadosamente o corpo abaixo de si. O francês era lindo, inegável. Possuía um corpo forte e ao mesmo tempo esguio e delicado. A pele branca e umas poucas sardas em seus ombros. Sorriu docemente para o outro e de forma delicada deitou-se sobre ele e o beijou outra vez.

Kamus estava completamente arrepiado, mais pelo frio do que por qualquer outra coisa. O grego percebeu e passou vigorosamente as mãos em seus braços e coxas, o que lhe proporcionou uma gostosa sensação de bem-estar pelo calor que o atrito proporcionava; tanto quanto aumentava sua excitação bem como a curiosidade.

O aquariano suspirou fundo. Não sabia se aquilo era ser tratado com rudeza, ou se era mais uma das diferenças que sabia existir entre homens e mulheres – pelo menos na teoria dos seus livros da faculdade –, é certo que Aioros não era bruto, mas não era possuía toques delicados. Eram gentis, mas firmes, algo difícil de descrever.

À essa altura, o ruivo já estava, sim, excitado. Portanto, movimentava-se abaixou do sagitariano a fim de obter algum contato e percebia que o desejo do outro por si estava presente. Aquela brincadeira estava lenta e até um pouco tormentosa, no entanto, relutava em passar ao outro estágio dela, ainda estava um pouco hesitante, é fato.

— … Oros… — O grego não se dignou a responder. Estava mais controlado que Kamus e, mesmo se tratando de dois homens adultos, ele era o mais experiente dos dois e precisaria levar as coisas com paciência, mas não com zelo excessivo.

— Vamos para seu quarto, Kâ.

Aioros levantou-se com alguma dificuldade – devido ao pequeno espaço em que ambos se encontravam. Deixou-se de joelhos do modo que conseguiu e ajudou o francês a se erguer, oferecendo-lhe a mão direita.

Aquela era uma situação um pouco constrangedora para Kamus. Há algum tempo que estava apenas se deixando levar pelo moreno e assim, de repente, interromperem aquela seção de carícias – mesmo sabendo que em instantes recomeçariam de onde haviam parado – para irem a um lugar mais reservado. Ou será que _confortável_ seria a resposta mais correta?

Resignou-se. Principalmente quando dois braços gelados pelo ar frio circundaram sua cintura e trouxeram-no para mais perto de seu dono.

— Você está todo arrepiado. — Disse o grego de forma brincalhona, oferecendo um sorriso encantador a quem agora considerava amante.

— Não estou…

— Tudo bem sentir frio, senhor Kamus.

— Eu sou imune a isso.

O grego não respondeu, olhou-o com ternura e desceu até o chão, ainda tendo o cuidado de esperar pelo aquariano.

Quando finalmente o ruivo pôs os pés no chão gelado, Aioros resolveu pregar-lhe uma peça: abaixou-se sem aviso algum e com um sorriso safado nos lábios, pôs suas mãos para trabalhar.

— O que você está fazendo! — Perguntou o francês num misto de surpresa e indignação, tentando livrar-se da armadilha que o outro impusera — Me coloque no chão! — Reclamou, forçando todo o seu peso para baixo e livrando-se do abraço a que era submetido.

— Ah, eu pensei que iria gostar de ser levado nos braço, Kâ… — Aioros respondeu debochado.

— Você é louco! — O ruivo fechou a cara por alguns segundos. Só sendo Aioros mesmo para _cogitar _a possibilidade que ele gostaria de ser levado para seu quarto nos braços, como se fosse uma noiva em plena lua de mel.

— Não fique aborrecido, Kâ. — O sagitariano chegou por trás dele e enlaçou sua cintura. — Vamos para o quarto. — A voz do moreno soou baixa e grave, carregada de lascívia, o que fez todo o lado direito do corpo de Kamus responder ao sentir o hálito morno em sua orelha e nuca.

Ambos os homens não tocaram mais palavras até estarem no quarto do francês. Kamus estava um tanto tenso com a situação e queria relaxar o mais possível. Felizmente, ele achava que tomara a decisão correta, era só se precaver adequadamente e seguir adiante.

Assim, o ruivo sentou-se na cama com as costas apoiadas nas grades da cabeceira e esperou alguns segundos para que o grego se juntasse a si. Sorriu instintivamente quando o sagitariano retirou a camisa, dando a perceber os músculos de seu peito e braços logo abaixo da pele bronzeada. E com a respiração de Aioros ele poderia vê-los trabalhando.

— Está gostando do que vê, Kâ? — O moreno era uma pessoa única. Inteligente, bonito, sensato. Qualidades essas que o francês admirava. Além de que, ele transmitia sensualidade e confiança, algo que lhe agradava imensamente.

— …

O moreno riu consigo mesmo. Era engraçado Kamus estar apenas esperando por suas ações, parecia um aluno ansioso que estava prestes a sugar até a última gota de conhecimento que o professor tem a transmitir.

Então o grego foi engatinhando até o aquariano e sentou-se de frente a ele, colando os dois corpos e puxando o outro para um beijo mais lascivo do que os que eles haviam trocado até agora.

Algumas coisas eram novas naquela situação e faziam Kamus deliciar-se com o prazer da descoberta. Uma delas era a inegável postura decisiva e dominante que o moreno fazia mostrar a cada minuto, a outra era ainda mais incontestável: a existência de um outro membro que não o seu.

Podia senti-lo sob a calça do outro e mesmo que não quisesse admitir para o dono, queria tocá-lo, senti-lo, descobrir se ele respondia da mesma maneira que seu próprio corpo; se os mesmos estímulos produziriam efeitos idênticos ou se conseguiria descobrir áreas mais sensíveis no amigo e amante? Porém estava envergonhado e orgulhoso demais para pedir por isso.

Parecendo que lia os seus pensamentos, o sagitariano pegou as mãos de Kamus, trazendo-as até sua cintura e forçando para baixo o cós de sua calça.

Sentindo-se mais à vontade, o ruivo colocou a maior parte de seus dedos por dentro da calça de Aioros, sentindo a pele morna que ele possuía. Passou a fazer movimentos com as mãos e dedos, apertando de leve os quadris do grego, sentindo a rigidez de seus músculos – tão diferentes das carnes macias de uma mulher.

Numa tímida tentativa de participar, Kamus tentou desabotoar o jeans surrado que o moreno usava. Ao conseguir, abriu o zíper, pôde sentir o sexo desperto de seu companheiro por baixo do tecido macio de algodão da roupa de baixo, mas não se atreveu e a _tocá-lo _intencionalmente.

O grego levantou-se um pouco do colchão para que sua calça pudesse ser puxada e descartada. Então, inclinou-se sobre o francês, levando-o a deitar-se na cama por cima dos travesseiros que permaneciam arrumados ­– não por muito tempo – à cabeceira.

Perpendicularmente ao ruivo, o outro se debruçou contra aquela cintura estreita e resolveu brincar um pouco com o umbigo do psicólogo e, enquanto isso, sentia o membro exigente roçar-lhe a face.

Nesse meio tempo, as únicas oportunidades que Kamus conseguira de ser tocado da forma que gostaria, era apenas por carinhos furtivos que Aioros destinava ao seu sexo. Suspirou com raiva. Não era nada agradável esperar pela boa vontade do outro em lhe proporcionar algum prazer… mas resolvera seguir como passivo e como passivo seguiria.

Mesmo que o francês estivesse gostando daquela tortura lenta e provocante, por outro lado, achava que já poderiam passar para outro nível nas brincadeiras àquela altura. Portanto, agarrou a mão esquerda na grade que formava o espelho de sua cama e com a outra, empurrou o rosto do sagitariano até seu pênis endurecido.

Vendo-se livre para ir em frente, o grego não se fez de rogado e começou a alternar pequenos beijos pela extensão do sexo do ruivo, principalmente à sua glande. E assim, de vez em quando colocava apenas a pontinha da sua língua para fora, a fim de percorrer o membro do francês, fazendo-o apertar firmemente a barra em sua mão.

Kamus estava deliciado. Aioros era diferente de todas as pessoas com quem havia dormido, não tinha pudor algum em seus atos e sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. E o melhor: ele parecia estar apenas começando.

Lentamente, o grego atrevia-se a lambê-lo com mais vigor. Ele gostava de passar mais de sua língua pelo ruivo começando de sua base e indo até o fim, retornado ao começo para reiniciar o trabalho.

Com o polegar e mais dois dedos, o sagitariano segurou seu alvo e ao invés de passar sua boca desde o começo, achou por bem que deveria apenas incitá-lo daquele ponto que apertava até a glande – o que fez o ruivo subir aos céus, uma vez que agora ele demorava-se menos a chegar em seu ponto mais sensível.

Pressionando-o de leve com seus dedos e fazendo uma leve massagem no local, o moreno inclinou a cabeça e arranhou a pele do sexo de Kamus com seus dentes inferiores, fazendo-o gemer alto.

Enquanto sentia a superfície serrilhada dos dentes do amigo deslizarem por si, o francês fincou os pés na cama, afundando-os no colchão e, por conseqüência, levantando os quadris. Ele tinha os olhos cerrados e deixava o ar escapar pesadamente por sua boca. Torceu o corpo um pouco de lado e virou a cabeça, apoiando-a melhor aos travesseiros. Quanto às mãos, simplesmente não sabia o que fazer com elas e, em não se decidindo, terminou por alojá-las pelos cabelos curtos e escuros do outro.

Aioros por sua vez, circundou o membro do amante e sugou-o de lado. Sugou de novo dentro em breve e de novo. Assim conseguiu que o aquariano arqueasse as costas e não tivesse mais controle algum de sua respiração ou os sons que eram produzidos pela sua garganta.

Quando finalmente o moreno recebeu o sexo do francês em sua boca, escutou um grito estrangulado e sentiu um leve empurrão em sua nuca. Então, pôs-se a sugá-lo com paciência, para proporcionar o máximo de sensações que ele poderia experimentar.

Deveras, o contato da língua um tanto quanto áspera contra a sua glande, fazia com que Kamus conseguisse pensar apenas no prazer que sentia. Ainda mais quando sentia o sexo ser puxado garganta do sagitariano a dentro.

O gozo estava próximo, ambos sabiam. O moreno estava preparado para o momento, mas percebia claramente que o aquariano adiava aquela hora o mais que estava conseguindo. Ele até permitiu que o ruivo fosse egoísta por algum tempo, mas estava precisando dar atenção a si mesmo também.

Por isso, o grego apelou para além do trabalho de sucção que estava fazendo, massagear os testículos do francês e a área que por trás deles ficava escondida. Apertando um pouco mais forte essa região, Aioros sentiu o gosto tão característico de sêmen, sentando-se na cama e controlando-se até que o outro voltasse à compostura.

— Kâ… e eu?… Vamos! — Reclamou o sagitariano, sacudindo-o depois de passado o tempo que ele julgava necessário para o outro se recuperar. Na verdade, esperava ansioso, demorara tempo demais a se tocar e agora sofria com isso.

— Calma! — Ainda entorpecido, Kamus sentou-se na cama e olhou hesitante para o moreno. Devia ou não devia _tocá-lo_?

— Logo! — Sem mais uma única gota de paciência, o sagitariano agarrou a mão do ruivo e levou-a até seu membro, suspirando altamente aliviado.

O francês retesou-se um pouco, não que estivesse com raiva da atitude do outro, na verdade o entendia perfeitamente, só não estava ainda acostumado à situação… Contudo, teve uma idéia: parou de manipular o amante – sob profundos protestos desse – e, rapidamente sentou-se atrás do grego, separou as pernas e colou todo o seu tronco às costas do outro.

Sentindo-se mais confortável, aninhou o rosto na curva do pescoço do grego e passou a acariciá-lo como se fosse como ele próprio se masturbando.

O sagitariano adorou a idéia. Por cima da mão de Kamus colocou a sua própria, guiando-o da maneira que mais apreciava: movimentos rápidos com a mão levemente curvada na parte inferior de seu membro e com alguns apertos em sua ponta.

Todavia, o ruivo já se sentia mais confiante para impor ritmo àquela fricção. Fechou a mão em torno do pênis do moreno e diminuiu a velocidade com que descia por ele. Encostou-se mais às costas dele para ter maior alcance e controle do que fazia, frustrando o sagitariano.

Sentiu-se endurecer novamente com a proximidade e o atrito dos dois corpos. Assim, o francês achou por bem deixar de lado aquela tortura e concentrar-se em fazer o outro atingir o clímax, apelando para movimentos curtos e repetitivos na parte mais sensível do sexo dele.

Com ajuda de Aioros, em poucos instantes ele levou o moreno ao orgasmo. Então, o ruivo agarrou-se com o braço esquerdo o peito do sagitariano a fim de que ele se recuperasse do êxtase ao apoiar o peso dele em si.

Tendo o grego seguro contra seu tórax, Kamus deu um jeito de dar cabo àquela segunda ereção. Estava cansado, queria dormir e sentia que o corpo do amante estava tão relaxado que em instantes deveria estar cochilando.

Lutando contra o torpor, o grego virou-se de frente ao ruivo e passou a acariciar-lhe o membro novamente. Da mesma forma que havia sido consigo, contou com a ajuda do outro para masturbá-lo. Forte e vigorosamente, assim o aquariano ensinava a tocá-lo para fazê-lo obter um orgasmo dentro em breve.

"Problema" resolvido, Kamus trouxe Aioros um beijo rápido e juntos deitaram-se na cama, a fim de aquietarem as respirações e as batidas aceleradas do coração de cada um.

Mais calmo e interagindo melhor com o mundo que o cercava, o francês arrependeu-se amargamente de não ter puxado os lençóis antes: todo o ambiente estava gelado. A contra gosto, levantou-se e puxou as cobertas, cutucando o outro para que levantasse também.

— Que é, Kâ? — Perguntou mal-humorado, olhando-o com os olhos vermelhos, detestava ser cutucado e ainda mais ser acordado quando acabara de adormecer.

— Tá frio, levanta. — o sagitariano obedeceu contrariado e desabou na cama para dormir o sono dos justos.

O aquariano deitou-se ao lado bem junto a ele, buscando o calor do outro e adormeceu sem mais demora.

-o.O.o-

A noite anterior havia sido marcada por tantas coisas diferentes que dormir bem era tudo o que merecia. Mesmo assim, Kamus estava cansado e todo quebrado, parecia que havia sido esmurrado por algumas horas e o levaram desacordado para se deitar em uma cama depois disso.

Manteve os olhos completamente fechados, pois o sol já estava alto e a luz o incomodava. Tinha um gosto amargo na boca e a garganta estava completamente seca. Levou a mão à testa, teria uma bela dor de cabeça naquela manhã, tudo culpa do álcool.

No entanto, sentia-se bem consigo mesmo, uma parte de si havia sido preenchida ontem e isso o deixava até mesmo feliz, sensação essa que não sentia há muito tempo. Todo aquele incômodo físico nada se comparava ao alívio que sentia.

Sorriu-se consigo mesmo ao enterrar o rosto no travesseiro e se descobrir relutando em acordar, riu ainda mais quando percebeu que estava ereto, pelo visto sua mente lhe atormentara durante o sono.

Quando virou o corpo, percebeu que o colchão estava um pouco mais baixo do seu lado direito e também sentiu um cheiro marcante de cedro – aroma esse que conhecia tão bem e tanto gostava. Aquilo só podia ser castigo por estar se sentindo tão alegre. Bem estar como aquele só poderia ser pecado!

Tateando com o braço a pessoa que estava deitada de lado junto a si – a qual oferecia-lhe as costas – arrastou-se no colchão para junto dela, encaixando seus quadris nas nádegas do grego. Passou-lhe a mão sobre a cintura sem a vergonha que sentira da primeira vez, agarrou seu membro e passou a masturbá-lo lentamente por baixo da calça do pijama.

Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, pois alguma coisa estava diferente, deparou-se com uma imensa cascata de cabelos loiros cacheados e se deu conta do papel ridículo que estava fazendo. Corou instantaneamente e levantou-se da cama aos tropeções, trancando-se no banheiro de Milo.

Em nada ajudava o fato do escorpiano ter acordado e lhe chamar o nome completamente confuso. Como não se apercebera que ambos estavam vestidos?

"Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Você transou com Aioros, mas não foi ontem, estúpido! Vocês só se viram mais uma vez depois disso e antes de pegar os caras no aeroporto!"

Milo abafou uma gargalhada no travesseiro depois que Kamus havia se rertirado. Não contava com esse "bom dia", mas em nada lhe desagradara, muito pelo contrário.

Murmurando baixinho, pensou:

"Ah, então é assim, não é? Você não perde por esperar Antonie Kamus Flaubert. Eu detesto ser interrompido desse jeito…"

CONTINUA…

(1) Não estou dando um de mãe Diná, era apenas a minha opinião antes mesmo da Copa começar, mas como demorei a postar o capítulo… bem, parece que eu estou torcendo contra (né, Anushka?), mas não é só ceticismo mesmo.

(2) Eu procurei por nomes de bairros atenienses no meu amado _Google._ Na verdade na verdade, entrei em um site e catei os nomes de alguns lugares. O engraçado foi perceber que o cabo Sunion realmente existe #horrível em geografia#.

Mas queria alertar uma coisa: Não sei onde são esses lugares, não sei se estão longe ou perto um do outro, não sei ao menos se são bairros, só sei que são nomes de **lugares** (no sentido mais amplo da palavra). Se um dia eu for a Atenas eu descubro e conto para vocês XD.

(3) O Fabuloso Destino de Amélie Poulain (Eu assisti e gostei, mas não é o melhor filme que já vi na minha vida inteira #chata#).

(4) Como deu para perceber eu **detesto** fórmula 1, mas para fazer esse capítulo eu me obriguei a ler algumas coisas, dentre elas que o grande prêmio final acontece em meados de Outubro, por isso, não se incomodem com os dois meses de atraso que essa corrida tem…

**

* * *

Notas da Autora:**

Ai, #envergonhada# será que vocês ainda me amam? Eu demorei mais do que pretendia dessa vez, mas estava em final de período e todos os meus professores legais passaram trabalho, aqueles que nos "adoram" passaram trabalho e prova, imagina minha cabeça pra escrever mais uma linha de qualquer coisa que fosse.

Queria pedir desculpas por esse capítulo não ter betagem, assim que a minha beta número um voltar de viagem, ou a beta número dois tiver o computador de volta, ou a beta número três não estiver mais trabalhando, eu recoloco o capítulo com os errinhos alterados.

Eu tenho **mania** de repetir expressões ou reescrever um período até cansar e assim vão se "acumulando resquícios" de frases anteriores: algumas preposições e artigos terminam ficando de metidos nas frases. Releio o que faço fiz algumas vezes, mas sempre me escapam detalhes i.i

E pra completar, meu _querido _"backspace" não tá funcionando, estou sobrevivendo à base do "delete".

E, gente, não que eu escrevo para ganhar comentários, na verdade escrevo porque me sinto bem fazendo isso, mas às vezes bate um desânimo quando se tem uma proporção de trezentos _stats _para apenas uma review e isso ajudou o capítulo demorar um pouco mais, eu estava sem "gás" para escrever.

Sinto muito e que fique claro que com esse discurso eu não estou me fazendo de vítima e pedindo reviews disfarçadamente, apenas me senti na obrigação de ser sincera. Principalmente porque eu detesto forçar alguém a alguma coisa, o problema é que eu andava tão estressada com a facul que terminei por ficar um pouco insegura em relação a _Ósculos_. A culpa é minha por não saber separar as coisas, me desculpem.

Mudando de assunto para coisas que não tenham nada a ver com minha personalidade retorcida, eu vou acrescentar um sobrenome ao meu nick. Continuarei sendo Ilía-chan, mas agora serei Ilía-chan Verseau (Aquário em francês ­– quem quiser eu conto a história de como isso aconteceu XD), daqui a alguns dias eu vou mudar o nome no meu profile aqui no site também.

E quanto Kamus não acreditar na vitória do Brasil, não o culpem, culpem a mim. Como já disse, sou completamente cética em relação a essa Copa, só acredito que iremos ganhar quando a taça estiver na mão e não gosto nem um pingo de futebol. E ganhando ou não isso não me abala em nada.

Por ironia, a França vai jogar contra o Brasil hoje, mas não venham me pegar para Cristo se o Brasil perder! Eu quero que ganhe, lógico, assim ainda teremos alguns feriados daqui pra frente XD

Muitos beijos,

Ilía _Verseau_


	8. Tiro, liro, lito…

_**Ósculos e amplexos**_

_Para que complicar o que é simples?_

Disclaimer: Acho que eu não preciso ficar repetindo, mas pra aliviar minha consciência, vou dizer de novo: Saint Seiya não me pertence, caso contrário, Kamus e Milo seriam os personagens principais e Seiya teria morrido, ou melhor, nem existiria e o anime precisaria ter outro nome…

Ah, eu também não ganho dinheiro escrevendo isso, então, tio Kurumada, não me odeie, nem me processe.

Outra coisinha: Fic "M", portanto pode conter alguns assuntos que você não se sinta à vontade, tudo bem? Se não gostar, procure alguma outra fic e divirta-se. E se gostar, obrigada por ler!

**Capítulo 7 : Tiro-liro-lito… **(1)

Feliz como quem viu um passarinho verde, Milo, ainda na cama, espreguiçou-se o quanto pôde e levantou-se para escolher a roupa que usaria naquele dia. Kamus ainda estava em seu banheiro, mas isso não importava. Se conhecesse o francês – e realmente o conhecia – ele estaria precisando ficar sozinho com a sua vergonha, naquele momento.

Caminhou meio saltitante pelo quarto e escolheu uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta surrada do Nirvana. Usaria uma cueca naquele dia apenas em respeito à chegada de Hyoga. Tirando esse fato, agiria como se _nada mais_ tivesse acontecido, mas sabia que o ruivo viria até ele para se desculpar pelo o que ocorrera ao acordarem.

Foi até o banheiro do corredor e tomou um banho. Definitivamente era bom estar de volta à Grécia depois de dois meses viajando – pelo menos o inverno no Peloponeso não era tão rigoroso e Milo poderia entrar debaixo do chuveiro sem se arrepender de sair de baixo d'água, em seguida.

Vestiu-se rapidamente, amarrou o cabelo com um elástico folgado e, durante todo o tempo, cantarolava uma canção folclórica que vira em uma apresentação de danças e cantigas típicas, em Portugal. Não sabia como ainda se lembrava das palavras – sabia menos ainda se estava cantando da maneira correta –, mas isso em nada importava, uma vez que a musiquinha não lhe saía da cabeça.

— _Cá em cima tem um tiro-liro-lito. Lá em baixo tem um tiro-liro-ló_.

Estava se dirigindo à cozinha, mas antes deu uma passadinha no quarto de Kamus para ver se Hyoga continuava adormecido. A porta estava aberta e ele viu que o rapazote ainda estava deitado.

"Adolescentes." pensou consigo mesmo. Ele bem lembrava de quando tinha a idade do rapazinho e poderia dormir umas dezesseis horas por dia. Atualmente, já não conseguia mais tal proeza.

Enfim, foi à cozinha, pois estava morto de sede – por mais que o álcool tivesse sido processado rapidamente quando o loirinho chegara de maneira inesperada, dando aquele susto neles dois, não poderia negar que passara a noite anterior quase inteira se embebedando junto com o francês.

Abriu a torneira e encheu um copo com água. Bebeu quase de uma só vez e foi à geladeira, procurando por um daqueles sucos de frutas misturados com leite de soja que o aquariano comprava. Não que gostasse, mas se entupir de água não lhe deixaria espaço nenhum para comer alguma coisa, pos seu estômago há muito tempo dava avisos que existia.

Catou mais alguma coisa dentro da geladeira e pegou uma maçã. Deu uma passadinha de água nela e com uma faca cortava-a em grandes pedaços para ir mordendo. Quando acabou, jogou a faca suja na pia e foi realizar o trabalho que, desde que entrara na cozinha, estava enrolando para não fazer: fatiar o resto do pernil que desde a noite anterior jazia esquecido em cima do fogão.

Fez seu trabalho calado, apenas colocando as fatias que retirava em um prato grande, o qual depois cobriria com papel alumínio e colocaria na geladeira; então estaria tudo devidamente guardado. Durante o trabalho, o grego não se controlou em vez por outra, roubar um pedaço de carne: adorava carneiro e Kamus sabia disso.

Enquanto fatiava o pernil, ficou com vontade de ir à padaria e comprar pão para comer junto com a carne, assim os três já teriam almoço e jantar naquele dia. Assim o que fez. Foi ao quarto do amigo outra vez e calçou uns tênis velhos de Kamus, tomando cuidado para não acordar o afilhado – não queria ir até seu próprio quarto e dar de cara com uma porta trancada.

Resmungando um pouco pelo calçado ser um tanto apertado em seus pés e, colocando um casaco também do ruivo, desceu pelas escadas e foi à padaria, voltando para casa com vinte pães e uma baguete.

Estava abrindo a porta da sala, quando escutou o barulho do liquidificador. Aquilo de maneira alguma fazia bem à leve enxaqueca com a qual acordara. Devia ser Hyoga fazendo alguma coisa para tomar café, pois presumia que o francês, assim como ele próprio, não faria nada tão perturbador logo cedo.

—Ainda está dormindo, Hyoga? — Indagou Milo ao russo, quando colocou os pães sobre a mesa. Era ele mesmo, ao final de contas.

O adolescente não respondeu. Ele ainda os olhos meio fechados meio abertos, sentado na mesa da cozinha com o copo de liquidificador à sua frente e meio curvado sobre ele.

"Igual ao Kamus. Não mudou nada…" Pensou o escorpiano, enquanto com a chave da porta em mãos, aproximava-a perigosamente da orelha do afilhado, com um sorrisinho tão cruel quanto um garoto arteiro.

Quando o adolescente sentiu o metal gelado em sua pele, deu um pulo da cadeira ao mesmo tempo em que agarrava o braço do padrinho e jogava-o para cima, ao tentar se defender, afastando-se aquele objeto terrível.

— **Porra, Milo!** — Falou Hyoga protegendo a pobre orelha agredida.

— Me respeite, moleque! — O grego deu um peteleco de leve na testa do loirinho, abrindo o saco de pão e oferecendo um ao aquariano.

— Se dê primeiro ao respeito, então. - Reclamou mal-humorado. Todas as vezes que estava na casa do pai era a mesma coisa: Milo vinha com aquelas brincadeirinhas sem graça para cima dele. Porém, gostava do padrinho: ele sempre o defendia quando pequeno e fazia alguma coisa errada (na verdade, encobria seus mau-feitos e depois eles se acertavam por trás das vistas de Kamus).

— Faça um sanduíche pra você. Quando foi a última vez que comeu? — Disse, insistindo para que o menino ingerisse alguma coisa além da vitamina.

— Sei lá, acho que comprei uns chocolates no aeroporto.

— Você _comeu_ os chocolates, Hyoga?

— Não.

— Então coma! — O grego levantou-se para pegar dois pratos e uma faca. Colocou-os na mesa e Hyoga finalmente aceitou um pão, pois era inútil dialogar com Milo nos seus dias de "mama grega".

— Você me acordou. Por que estava pegando as roupas do meu pai? — Comentou o adolescente antes de morder seu sanduíche.

— Porque eu iria sair. Não dava pra sair com os pés descalços e sem no mínimo, uma jaqueta.

— Por que não pegou _suas_ coisas?

— Porque as de Kamus estavam mais perto. — Respondeu sem titubear. Não diria o real motivo para ele nem sob tortura e achava que o ruivo também não iria querer.

— Tá. Vou pro computador. —Falou, levando seu sanduíche e o copo de vitamina.

— Já? — Perguntou indignado, afinal, ele mal acordara e já iria ficar pendurado na Internet! Mas não era o pai dele... e não poderia proibi-lo de nada, na verdade.

— Tá circulando na net que o Red Hot vai lançar disco novo no meio do ano que vem. Um amigo me disse que conseguiu os demos de umas músicas, quero ver se eu consigo baixar pra mim. – foi a explicação de Hyoga.

— Red Hot? – Milo interessou-se - Se você conseguir, **eu quero**! — Incrível como ele se vendia fácil.

— Certo.

Milo acabou de comer, mas durante aquele período que estava novamente só, ficou imaginando quem era o _amigo_ de Hyoga. Estava lavando apenas as coisas que havia sujado e estava prestes a ir para a sala assistir à tediosa programação de Natal, quando percebeu a presença de outra pessoa na cozinha.

— Bom dia, Milo.

— Bom dia, Kamus. — Estava fazendo de tudo para esconder o sorrisinho safado que teimava em se formar em seus lábios. — É melhor você comer alguma coisa, sua aparência está _ótima._

— Que mania você tem de achar que pode resolver tudo com comida.

— Então é isso o que você pensa de mim? Coitado do pobre Milo. Ele sempre tenta ajudar, mas olha o que recebe em troca: ingratidão!

— Hyoga já acordou?

— Tá vendo? Nem pergunta como eu estou. Eu, coitado, que fui comprar pão apenas para alimentar você e seu querido Hyoga, o meu amado afilhado. Ai de mim!

— Ora, Milo, vá se enforcar num pé de hortelã! — Virou-se para a pequena mesa e a viu coberta de farelos e pegou um pão para si, sem se importar com a tragédia grega personificada que estava à pia, nem muito menos com a sujeira que estava aquele móvel.

— **Antonie Kamus Flaubert!** – a voz de Milo sobiu uma oitava.

— Mamãe? — Levantou uma das sobrancelhas como se estivesse analisando aquele chamento, mas sua voz era repleta de sarcasmo.

— Cara, _tu é _muito mal-criado!

— E você melodramático. Milo, pega a margarina na geladeira?

— Calma. Deixe eu processar a informação… — Fez uma pausa teatral, colocando a mão no peito e inclinando o troco para frente — Você quer _margarina_? — Apontou para o amigo fingindo-se incrédulo.

— Eu não passei bem ontem. Você viu. – falou, referindo-se à reação que tivera na briga ao telefone com a ex-mulher.

— É, eu vi. — Para Kamus estar admitindo que estava mal, não queria nem dar asas à imaginação para visualizar o verdadeiro quadro da saúde do aquariano. — Amanhã a gente procura seu cardiologista. Hoje não adianta, é feriado.

— Temos também que comprar roupas para Hyoga, para ele poder se virar enquanto a mãe não manda as coisas dele.

— E quem disse que ela vai mandar? — Cruzou os braços de maneira debochada encostando-se no balcão da pia a altura do final de sua coluna, jogando as costas para trás e as pernas para frente.

— **_Eu_** disse.

— Fiquei com medo agora. — o loiro riu levemente e mostrou uma cara que inspirava confiança ao amigo: — Kyu, quando ele comprou essa passagem para cá?

— Não sei. Não sei nem como ele conseguiu chegar aqui em casa. — Kamus arrumou-se na cadeira, ficando de frente para o grego e cruzando as pernas.

— Depois você pergunta isso a ele. Você sabe, ele está fingindo que está tudo bem, como _alguém_ que eu­ conh…

— Milo, desculpe por agora a pouco. — Interrompeu-o bruscamente. Não conseguiria fugir do assunto por mais tempo, a vergonha parecia queimar-lhe até âmago,mas pior era ficar enrolando para _tocar_ no assunto.

— Que nada, pô, relaxa aí. Até parece que ninguém acorda duro.

— Não era bem isso…

— Kamus, tudo normal. É sério. Você agora está saindo com um cara. Já devem até ter transado, devia estar pensando nele, não? E você é que nem seu filho: quando acorda, parece que ainda tá dormindo.

— Verdade. — Murmurou o francês apenas para si. — E por que eu estou com a impressão de estar me vendo no espelho? — Falou mais calmo, reconhecendo seu casaco e tênis.

— Eu não iria entrar lá sabendo que você não queria me ver ainda. Já tinha pego umas roupas pra mim, mas depois eu resolvi comprar o pão pr'a gente comer com o pernil que sobrou, então fui no seu quarto.

— Argh. Você me conhece bem demais.

— _A recíproca é verdadeira_.

— Hahaha isso é…

— Eu só não te desculpo, porque agora eu não consigo pensar em quase nada a não ser sexo!

O rosto de Kamus ficou tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo. Quem o visse de longe não saberia distinguir onde começava um e terminava o outro – além disso, parecia que havia engolido chumbo, de tão pesada que estava sua barriga.

— Ah, deixa de frescura e come! Desde quando eu penso em algo que não seja sexo? — Riu abertamente da cara de bobo que o outro fazia. Parando de rir, começou: — Kyu, sem brincadeiras agora, o que você acha d…

— Nós já transamos.

— E…?

— "E" o quê?

— Quem comeu quem?

— …

— …

— …

— Tá ok, eu espero você entender a pergunta, Kamus.

— … Ninguém… por minha causa. Só saímos cinco vezes.

— Então ele está sendo muito paciente. Você sabe que a gente não espera tanto pra _transar_ com outro cara. — Milo resolveu sentar-se ao lado de Kamus para darem seguimento àquela conversa, afinal, Hyoga poderia entrar no cômodo a qualquer momento.

— Eu já devia ter ido até o fim?

— Isso você é que sabe. Se não quiser ser passivo, acho que ele não se incomoda em ser. O que não dá é pra um ser sempre a mesma coisa.

— Você me disse que tinha um cara que só queria ser o ativo e que vocês terminaram por isso…

— Foi… Anaximandro. — Falou ele num tom pensativo — Aioros é uma boa pessoa, Kyu, mas não vou dizer que gosto de te ver com ele.

— Por que não? — A pergunta soou um pouco espantada e indignada ao mesmo tempo, fazendo o francês ficar bem atento aos motivos que o outro iria expor a si.

— Primeiro porque você não me disse nada, parece até que você estava fazendo algo errado.

— Mas não estou. E o que mais? — Rebateu com impaciência, aquilo caminhava para uma discussão.

— Por ele tem um caso mal-resolvido com Saga. — Falou acusador e como se aquela fosse a verdade absoluta de todo o Universo.

— Eu nem tinha pensado nisso. — Desarmou-se por completo e relaxou em sua cadeira, esperando por mais argumentos por parte do escorpiano.

— Kyu, eles sempre acabavam e voltavam, acabavam e voltavam. E quando Aioros e Aioria se mudaram pra Inglaterra, Saga e ele estavam juntos, mas não colocaram um "ponto final" no namoro.

— Mas eu já disse que Aioros **_não é_** meu namorado. Continuamos amigos, só estamos... nos divertindo.

— Tudo bem, eu entendo. Shaka e Mu começaram assim.

— **MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILOO!**

— **_DIZ, HYOGA!_**

— **BAIXEI UMA DAS MÚSICAS!**

— _**TÔ INDO!**_

— Vocês dois querem **parar **de gritar! — rosnou Kamus, apertando a testa.

— Querer, eu não quero… e não invente de me bater dessa vez! — Reclamou Milo, se desviando da ira do francês em forma de tapa, em sua nuca — Eu também to de ressaca.

— Não é o que parece.

— **MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILOOOOOOOOO!**

— _**JÁ VOU! **_

— Por Zeus, o que ele quer?

— Me mostrar uma música.

Tanto Milo quanto Kamus foram até a pequena biblioteca do francês – na verdade, estava mais para um escritório – e viram o adolescente sentado na cadeira giratória do computador, com as pernas apoiadas na mesa e o teclado no colo.

— Se sente direito! — Ralhou Kamus. Aquele menino qualquer dia ia desenvolver uma escoliose, uma hérnia de disco, ou sei lá o que.

— Tá. — Ele se endireitou na cadeira, mas não apoiou as pernas no chão, deixou-as cruzadas na cadeira mesmo.

— E depois lave seu copo, o prato e o liquidificador que eu vi na pia. — Continuou falando enquanto se sentava na cadeira de seu bureau (o qual situava-se ao lado da mesa do computador), trazendo-a mais próxima do filho e Milo arrastava a poltrona de leitura para também ficar junto a eles, formando uma espécie de círculo, ou triângulo, como queira.

— Já sei, _cada um lava o seu_. — Disse Hyoga enquanto digitava alguma mensagem na janela do MSN.

— Se sabe, então faça.

— Eu vou fazer. — Falou Hyoga enquanto ele mexia no teclado e parecia que iria ser sugado a qualquer momento pelo monitor.

— Não vai, vai ficar dizendo: "peraí" e só vai lavar quando não tiver mais louça no armário.

— Eu vou lavar, pai, que saco!

— Não, você tem mania de deixar o liquidificador sujo.

— Mas só quem usa sou eu. Quando eu preciso, eu lavo.

— Tá falando com quem, Hyoga? — Interveio Milo. Ele já sabia no que aquela discussão ia dar: _briga_. Mas não era hora de nenhum dos dois se desentenderem.

— Com um amigo.

— O mesmo amigo que te indicou a música do Red Hot?

— É…

— "I know ill see you again weither far or soon but I need you to know hat I care and I miss you". Que coisa melosa. Isso é **_emo_**? — Milo chegou mais próximo, apertando os olhos para ver a mensagem pessoal que o amigo do afilhado exibia.

— É, Simple Plan, ele gosta. — Hyoga nem se importou com o escorpiano tão perto de si, ou preocupou-se se ele leria suas mensagens: estava escrevendo tudo em russo mesmo…

— **Como uma pessoa em sã consciência consegue gostar de Red Hot e _Emo_?**

— Conseguindo, ué.

— Qual o problema com os _Emos_, Milo? — Perguntou Kamus levemente curioso a respeito do "amigo" do filho.

— São chorões demais! Melosos demais! Fofinhos demais! Perfeitinhos demais! Incompreendidos demais!

— Olha só quem fala… quem sabia "Total eclipse of the heart"de cabo a rabo, quando éramos mais jovens? (2) Quem chorou quando _Macaulay Culkin _morreu em "Meu primeiro amor"? Quem era o CDF da sala? Quem minha mãe sempre dizia que tinha vontade de morder as bochechas? Quem acabou de dar um escândalo lá na cozinha?

— Só não era eu!

— Não, foi seu irmão gêmeo separado ao nascer.

— Como você me revela um segredo de família dessa maneira? De maneira tão… tão… **_leviana_**?

— _Leviana_? Milo, você não deveria ter namorado aquele advogado.

— Ei! Deixe Sófocles fora disso!

— Assim eu não ouço a minha música! — Explode Hyoga, com seu rosto de quatorze anos contraída em seriedade, o que para os dois homens, no mínimo, parecia ridículo.

— Olha só, Kamus, um pirralho cheirando a leite dando lição de moral n'a gente.

— Se quiser ouvir música, coloque o fone, nós dois estamos conversando. — rebate Kamus, como se dando um peteleco em uma mosca chata.

— _Discutindo_, seria uma palavra melhor. – teima ainda o adolescente.

— Deveras: _discutindo. _Todavia, idéias da mais relevante importância! – explica pomposamente Milo.

— Você definitivamente não deveria ter ficado meia hora com aquele advogado. — Falou num tom tão cortante que não deixava margem a qualquer outra piadinha vinda do adolescente número "dois" daquele quarto. — Hyoga, quem é esse seu amigo?

— Um amigo.

— Eu conheço?

— Acho que não…

— Ele é da sua escola?

— Também… ele mora na mesma rua que… a gente morava.

— Então eu devo conhecer os pais dele. Quem são?

— Os japoneses que moram na casa de esquina.

— Que tinham dois filhos… qual o nome deles mesmo?

— O mais velho é Ikki e o mais novo é Shun.

— Qual dos dois é esse que está falando com você?

— … Shun.

— É _ele_?

Tão pálido quanto poderia ficar uma pessoa que já tem a pele branca – e sem querer encarar nenhum dos adultos, Hyoga responde timidamente:

— … É…

— E a família dele, Hyoga?

— Eles já sabiam do irmão dele… e… eles sabem que… estamos namorando…

— Um japonesinho? Ohhh, que fofo, Oga.

Naquele instante, Milo recebeu dois olhares fuzilantes, como se sua presença naquele cômodo fosse desnecessária, mas como já esperava pela reação, apenas conteve uma gargalhada.

— Foram eles que te levaram ao aeroporto? — Assim, Kamus ignorou-o deliberadamente.

— Foram, o pai dele pagou tudo…

Aquela informação era importante. Kamus não se recordava muito bem dos pais de Shun, mas tinha a vaga lembrança de que era uma família que vivia confortavelmente e podia se dar ao luxo a gastar um pouco mais de dinheiro, mas comprar uma passagem de avião em cima da hora na véspera de Natal não era coisa das mais baratas.

— E quando chegou aqui? O que fez?

— Peguei um táxi com o dinheiro que ele me deu.

— E por que você não ligou pra casa, Hyoga? Eu e seu pai iríamos pegar você no aeroporto, talvez até tivéssemos nos encontrado lá. Para sua informação, eu cheguei de viagem ontem! É perigoso pra um adolescente sair sozinho num táxi, e atravessar a cidade! Ligasse para casa, pro celular de Kamus, de Mu, de Shaka, Afrodite, Shura... Sei lá, qualquer um! — Milo quase teve um ataque, ao começar a enumerar em sua mente as coisas escabrosas que poderiam ter acontecido com seu afilhado.

— Eu nem pensei nisso, Milo... eu só queria chegar em casa.

— Ele foi imprudente, Milo, mas está tudo bem. — O aquariano quase não acreditou naquela história de loucos; tampouco ele gostara da forma como o filho chegara em casa, mas como sempre, seu lado racional tomou o controle da situação e ele preferiu olhar pelo lado "menos ruim"da coisa. Embora, por um lado, quisesse explodir como o grego o fizera.

— Sim, está. Só não faça mais isso, entendeu, Hyoga? — Falou o grego mais calmo. Precisara ser firme, mas talvez tivesse sido um pouco bravo demais.

— Desculpe… — Disse o loirinho com o rosto virado para o chão.

— Deixe disso… eu****me exaltei. Você nos deixou com o coração na mão, ontem. — O loiro mais velho o abraçou ternamente: sabia que havia exagerado em sua reação. O que ele não queria em hipótese alguma era que o afilhado se sentisse culpado por ter sido expulso de casa, como ainda se sentia pela separação dos pais.

— Eu sei…

— Oga, me dê o telefone de Shun para eu acertar as contas com o pai dele. — Kamus disse, tentando ser prático. Ele ficara em pânico ao ver que o filho chegara tão de repente noite passada e ainda mais em pânico agora que, enfim, ouvia a história, mas ele não conseguia expressar essa angústia.

— Tá. — Procurando por uma caneta e um pedaço de papel, Hyoga escreveu o número do japonês e entregou-o a Kamus, voltando à cadeira do e a conversar pelo MSN, se desculpando pela demora a responder aos chamados do "amigo."

— Como é o nome do pai dele, Hyoga?

— Shigure Amamyia.

O francês foi até a sala pegar o telefone sem fio, deixando o filho no computador e sendo seguido por Milo.

— Mi, disca pra mim que eu tô sem óculos.

Sem dizer nada, Milo atendeu ao pedido e sentou-se no sofá, entregando o aparelho ao ruivo. Iria esperar a ligação acabar, temia que ele se exaltasse novamente. O ruim era ouvir Kamus falar em russo e não entender sequer uma palavra do que ele dizia.

Felizmente, todavia, a conversa dos dois não se estendeu por mais de meia hora e pelo sorriso calmo na face do aquariano, as coisas deveriam estar se saindo muito bem.

— Do svidaniya. (3) — Despediu-se desligando o telefone.

— Como foi?

— É um homem extremamente educado. Fez questão de não aceitar meu dinheiro.

— E o que vocês resolveram?

— Você vai ver… **_Hyoga!_** Vem aqui.

— O QUE É?

— Venha. A.q.u.i. — Disse pausadamente.

— Que é? — Perguntou ele meio contrariado em deixar o jogo de _Age of Empires_ que havia acabado de começar com o namorado e mais dois amigos.

— Eu falei com o pai de Shun e ele não aceitou que eu pagasse suas despesas.

— Tio Shigure é assim mesmo. — Milo teve não uma pontada, mas várias agulhadas de ciúmes ao ouvir Hyoga tratando daquele jeito o "sogro", havia anos que o loirinho não o chamava de _tio._

— Então nós combinamos que eu pagaria a passagem de Shun pra cá.

— Sério? — Perguntou Hyoga incerto.

— Sério. Ele vai ficar na casa do irmão e vai poder nos visitar… — O ruivo ria discretamente ao ver o filho. Observando-o daquela forma, parecia que estava se vendo dezesseis anos mais novo: fechado, contido e **extremamente **desconfiado.

— VALEU, PAI! — Ele pulou em cima de Kamus, refreando-se no último segundo, porém. Mantendo a compostura e levantando um pouco os lábios deu-lhe um selinho, tal qual fora ensinado por seu avô, o pai de Natasha. — Eu vou falar com ele! — E correu de volta ao computador tão velozmente que em um abrir e fechar de olhos já estava de volta ao micro.

— Eu não sei como vocês dois conseguem viver assim. — Reclamou o escorpiano.

— Assim como?

— Ele deveria ter te dado um abraço e você quebrado as costelas dele! Essa coisa de beijinho russo é muito distante!

— Mas ele ficou feliz, você viu.

— Vi, mas você teve vontade de abraçá-lo, não teve?

Refletindo um pouco, o aquariano falou:

— Tive… mas é difícil, para mim, conseguir _mostrar _carinho…

— Eu sei que é. Por isso que você faz essas coisas de trazer um menino da Rússia até a Grécia. Mas eu não entendi essa história, sério. Logo _você_, que é tão cuidadoso com os amigos de Hyoga, vai trazer um namoradinho de outro país, se a gente nem conhece ele nem a família?

— Mas é exatamente isso que eu estou fazendo. Você viu como o pai de menino foi… escapou a palavra…

— Nobre? Gentil? Honrado?

— Não… enfim… ele pagou uma passagem de avião, deu dinheiro para o táxi e tudo o mais. Ele comentou comigo que não conhece a Grécia, mas o filho mais velho dele mora aqui e estuda música no conservatório. Então esse rapaz deve ser aluno de Shaka, não?

— É, deve ser. O que mais?

— Então eu perguntei se ele não gostaria de mandar Shun passar alguns dias com o irmão, assim eu poderia conhecer os dois e **ver **com quem Hyoga está namorando.

— E ele aceitou?

— Achou uma ótima idéia, disse que ia combinar com o filho mais velho e acertar os detalhes. Ele também deve estar querendo nos "investigar" .

— Você leva fé que esse namoro vai pra frente? Esse menino mora na Rússia e Hyoga vai morar aqui com a gente… ou não?

— Dessa vez eu não deixo que ele volte para a mãe, nem que tenhamos que brigar na Justiça.

— Então! O namoro deles não vai dar certo.

— Mi, Hyoga é quase um menino, é o primeiro namoro dele. Está descobrindo a própria identidade sexual e acabou de levar a primeira pancada pela escolha que ele fez. Se ele for acabar esse relacionamento, que seja porque eles dois não deram certo, ou porque viram que a distância vai atrapalhar. Eu não vou ficar contra logo de cara, quero conhecer o menino, primeiro… depois que eu tiver uma opinião eu falo com ele.

— Ele está crescendo… está bem mais alto, não?

— Você viu? Ele está quase do meu tamanho, nem precisou levantar muito a cabeça para me beijar. — Falou Kamus com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

— Ele vai ficar maior que nós dois. — Milo parecia ter feito a descoberta mais importante daquele milênio e do próximo também.

— Vai, sim. A família de Natasha é muito alta, o irmão dela tem mais de um metro e noventa e cinco.

— Lembra quando ele era pequeno e não queria ficar sozinho na escola? — O grego indagou em tom nostálgico.

— Ou quando a gente o ensinou a andar de bicicleta? — Perguntou o ruivo empolgado com aquela pequena competição de memórias.

— É… estamos velhos… — Caçoou o escorpiano de si mesmo e do outro.

— _Você_ está velho, já tem trinta. **Eu** ainda estou vivendo os meus vinte e poucos anos. — Zombou o francês.

— Só por mais um mês! E por falar nisso, onde está meu presente de aniversário?

— Presente? Você está em seu juízo perfeito? E eu te devo algum presente? — Falou o aquariano com um tom pseudo-intrigado, que o fez cruzar os braços e encarar o amigo.

— Claro, oras, eu sou seu amiguinho desde o primário, padrinho do seu querido filhinho e um amorzinho de pessoa.

— Você está parecendo um**A **adolescente, falando assim.

— Que é isso, rapaz, me respeite! — Disse Milo engrossando a voz e inflando os pulmões. — Eu estava trabalhando e precisei viajar.

— Você não merece presente **_nenhum_**: me deixou largado sozinho nesse apartamento por dois meses inteiros! Tem idéia de como é horrível ficar esperando um telefonema que seja?

— Quem está sendo **a **adolescente agora?

— E se eu tivesse um presente para você eu não entregaria. — Falou Kamus desafiadoramente.

— Então você **tem **alguma coisa para mim.

— E se eu tivesse?

— Eu sabia! E o que é?

— Você está olhando para ele e não _viu_ ainda?

— **Você** é o meu presente? Kyu, acho que não mereço tanto assim. — Milo falou, fingindo abraçar o aquariano.

— Não, estúpido: ali! — O francês apontou aborrecido para um pouco abaixo da televisão da sala, indicando um aparelho de som.

— Um som novo? — Ao contrário do aquariano contido, o grego deu um grande abraço no amigo e beijou-lhe o rosto, exultante com o presente que ganhara. Gestos pelos quais foi retribuído timidamente.

O abraço demorou um certo tempo, mas o loiro estava louco para mexer em todos os botões daquele aparelho novo. Eram tantos que nem sabia por onde começar – e dessa vez sequer iria dar ouvidos à qualquer um sobre 'ler o manual'.

— Ele está conectado à televisão e ao DVD, assim você pode assistir aos seus filmes de explosões e conseguir escutá-las pelo apartamento inteiro. — Disse o francês com um grande sorriso no rosto, olhando bobo para o escorpiano que mexia em todos os comandos do som ao mesmo tempo.

— Kyu, adorei! É muito melhor que o outro! Tem muitas funções…! — Ele sequer olhava para o francês, tentando todas descobrir as três mil, setecentas e quarenta e nove funções, que nunca haveria de usar.

Kamus riu-se – ele havia comprado o aparelho por sugestão e ajuda de Shaka, esperava que Milo gostasse, mas não _tanto _assim.

— Sabe, existe alguns estudos na psicologia que dizem que quando um homem não é fisicamente bem dotado, ele compensa de outras maneiras; modernamente, por carros, casas, aparelhos celulares, televisores, aparelhos de som… — Disse ele displicentemente sentado no chão, ao lado do amigo.

— Então leva isso de volta! Eu sou muito bem dotado, obrigado... **E você viu!** — Exclamou, enfático, soltando o controle remoto novo, o qual só não se estatelou no chão por ter caído no colo do grego.

Kamus ficou ainda mais vermelho do que havia ficado na cozinha. Parou de respirar por alguns instantes e piscou os olhos tentando dizer alguma coisa, mas sem sucesso. Passados alguns minutos, (tempo em que o grego ficou "brincando" com seu presente) foi que conseguiu responder:

— Não era… não era bem _esse_ tipo de atributo físico que eu estava falando, mas sim de... de porte, altura, força… essas noções de status mais primitivas.

— Ah, então devia ter se expressado melhor. — Milo não conseguia parar de rir da cara de pateta que o outro fazia.

— Não dá para esquecermos esse assunto de uma vez?

— Mas não é sempre que eu tenho um "bom dia" tão caloroso.

— Esquece isso.

— Meio difícil. Quem me dera acordar _todas_ as manhãs assim.

— Pelo menos tente.

— Aí tudo bem.

— Mi, agora que Hyoga veio morar aqui, eu vou precisar repensar meu orçamento. Você que é melhor em contas do que eu, pode me ajudar?

— É até bom mesmo que a gente faça isso, porque daqui a pouco o Governo está chamando os contribuintes para o pagamento do Imposto, então a gente já poderia ir adiantando os cálculos com educação, saúde e essas coisas. Melhor aproveitar logo, já que você está de férias da escola.

— Quando você volta para o escritório?

— Amanhã. Eu passei dois meses fora; não é todo cliente que gosta de esperar tanto por um projeto. Tenho que falar com meus sócios e dar um jeito no que está atrasado.

— Então, vamos fazer o seguinte: pela manhã eu vou ao consultório e, acho que lá pela uma hora, eu já estou em casa. À tarde vou ter que ensinar Hyoga a ler o alfabeto grego, porque acho que ele não se lembra mais, e à noite quando você chegar e descansar um pouco, a gente começa o cálculo do seu imposto e do meu.

— Está certo, depois do almoço a gente dá uma estudada no seu orçamento, luz, telefone, água, comida… vão aumentar, mas isso eu divido com você e posso continuar pagando a metade.

— Não. Eu pago a minha parte e a de Hyoga. Ficam dois terços para mim e um para você. Não vou ter mais que pagar a pensão a Natasha e isso me deixa um pouco mais folgado.

— E ela não precisa da sua pensão? Pensão não se dá a ex-mulher, também?

— Não, só aos filhos.

— Tem certeza?

— Se ela já é casada com outro cara e tudo o mais…

— Eu posso ligar para Sófocles e perguntar…

— Não, você não vai perguntar **nada** a ele. Se eu precisar, falo com Kanon; Julian é advogado também.

— Você que sabe… E a casa na Rússia? Ela é sua, você pode cobrar aluguel da Nachata.

— Não a chame assim na frente de Hyoga. É a mãe dele, _infelizmente_.

— Se eu o tirei da sala exatamente para não ouvir a briga de vocês dois!

— Minha vontade era de não pedir dinheiro nenhum a ela, ou ao meu sogro: eu não preciso, mas eles têm responsabilidades para com Hyoga.

— **Eu** não pediria.

— O filho **não é só** meu.

— **_Depois_** a gente discute isso. Que horas são? Eu estou com fome.

— Umas duas, três horas, acho.

— Vamos comer. **HYOGA, VEM ALMOÇAR! **– berrou o grego, de súbito.

— **TÔ INDO!**

— Ora, porra, Milo, não grite!

— Ih, foi mal.

Inacreditavelmente, chegaram calados na cozinha. O loiro pegou o saco com os pães que haviam sobrado, enquanto Kamus tirava o resto do pernil e mais algumas outras coisas de dentro da geladeira.

O grego já havia aberto seu pão e colocava uma quantidade generosa de carne (ainda gelada) nele e pingava algumas gotas de azeite, quando reparou no sanduíche do aquariano.

— Da próxima vez, coloque _menos_ _pão _na sua mostarda. — Disse ironicamente, afinal, o aquariano parecia ter esvaziado meio pote de mostarda no sanduíche... e o pão parecia insignificante, naquele mar amarelo-esverdeado.

— Vai encher o saco de outro, Milo. Mostarda não aumenta colesterol.

— Mas só pode fazer mal, comer tanta mostarda assim!

— Eu _gosto_ de mostarda.

— Eu também gosto, mas isso é exagero.

— Eu não reclamei de você ter colocado azeite no seu!

— É diferente!

— O sanduíche é **meu**, quem vai comê-lo sou **eu. **Se **eu **passar mal, problema **meu. **

— Morra de uma desinteira, então!

— **Morro feliz porque comi mostarda!**

— Vocês dois não param de brigar um minuto que seja? — Observou Hyoga num tom neutro, pegando um prato e colocando três pães nele e, com uma faca em mãos, partiu-os e serviu-se de bastante carne, bastante mostarda, bastante maionese, bastante catchup (para o desespero do pai) em cada sanduíche que fazia para si.

— Quando é que a gente deixa de comer assim sem engordar? — Perguntou o escorpiano.

— Quando paramos de crescer? — Arriscou o ruivo, logo em seguida mordendo sua comida e indo atrás de uma garrafa de vinho (se é que sobrara alguma). — Ainda tem vinho, Milo?

— Não sei… Já olhou na dispensa?

— Já.

— Então acho que acabou.

— Não, achei um.

— Eu queria provar. — Disse Hyoga um tanto suplicante.

— E quem disse que você tem idade pra beber? — Perguntou Kamus num tom sério e inquisidor.

— Meu avô me dava vodka.

— Seu avô é um irresponsável! Você só tem quatorze anos: é um menino ainda. Não tem idade para beber. Vodka é uma bebida forte demais. Não me admira que a maioria dos russos sejam alcoólatras, começam a beber quando crianças! — dispara Kamus, sem pensar duas vezes.

— Kamus…

— O que é, Milo?

— Menos… Deixe o menino provar, misture com água.

— Mas vai ficar sem gosto! — Reclamou o loirinho.

— Se quiser tomar é com água. — Disse o francês em tom severo.

Hyoga aquiesceu contrariado. Observou o pai colocar dois terços de água e um de vinho em seu copo e não esperou muito para beber quando aquele lhe foi oferecido. Começou a bebericar o conteúdo do copo, até dar um grande gole e sentir o gosto da bebida. Não lhe desceu queimando pela garganta, pois estava aguada demais, mas achou-a tão amarga que logo afastou o copo dos lábios e fez uma expressão contorcida no rosto.

— Hahahahaha Quem não agüenta, bebe leite, Hyoga. — Zombou Milo da careta que o afilhado fazia.

— Não quero mais.

— Ah, não, não se desperdiça um bom vinho. E olha que esse está fraco, praticamente um suco de uva. — No melhor estilo "quem está na chuva é pra se molhar", o grego incentivava-o a tomar mais do líquido escuro. O loirinho não pedira por aquilo? Então…

O russo levou mais uma vez o copo aos lábios e parecia ter a intenção de virá-lo de uma vez só, mas suas ações foram prontamente interrompidas pelo pai:

— Não invente de tomar tudo de uma vez! Coma, tome um gole, coma mais e beba outro gole. O vinho é para limpar o paladar e se você tomar tudo assim de uma vez, vai fazer te mal.

— Tá certo.

Seguiram com o almoço o mais tranqüilamente que aqueles três poderiam conseguir. Hyoga bem que tentou seguir as orientações de Kamus quanto à bebida – enquanto comia seus sanduíches, tomava um pouco de vinho e, em seguida, o deixava de lado. Milo e o francês conversavam sobre os detalhes da viagem e alguns acontecimentos que haviam ocorrido em Portugal e Alemanha, mas isso não quer dizer que não houve em nenhum momento daquele almoço o prenúncio de alguma discussão.

— Quem divide um outro sanduíche comigo? — Perguntou o adolescente, enquanto batia as mãos para espanar os farelos.

— Faça que eu como, mas não coloque nada além da carne; deixe que eu coloco minha mostarda. — Disse Kamus displicentemente e enquanto o grego se espreguiçava na cadeira em frente.

— Vou pro computador. — Falou Hyoga ao devorar seu meio pão quase de uma vez e colocar a louça suja na pia. — Depois eu lavo.

— Se você ainda não lavou a louça do café!

— Eu já disse que eu vou lavar, então é porque eu vou lavar!

— Ok, vá, fique no computador, mas se não lavar, vai ficar uma semana sem tocar nele!

— Certo. Certo. — Resmungou o loirinho se retirando da cozinha.

— Realmente, Mi, você tinha razão. Melhor ele ter bebido; pelo menos desmistificou alguma coisa na cabeça dele. — Comentou Kamus quando achou que o filho já estava longe o suficiente.

— Verdade. — Esperou apenas alguns segundos e continuou — Kyu, lembra aquele porre que eu tomei quando tinha quatorze? Adolescentes começam a beber cedo mesmo. É só arranjar um amigo maior de idade que compre uma garrafa de qualquer coisa. Melhor que a gente saiba o _que,_ e _quando,_ ele está bebendo.

— Lembra _quem _acompanhou você no porre?

— _Nãããão_… depois daquele porre eu não me lembro de _nada_.

-o.O.o-

Os dias se seguiram calmos para eles. Realmente, naquela tarde de feriado, o ruivo e o escorpiano fizeram algumas contas para repensar o orçamento com as despesas da casa e depois disso, seguiram por alguns dias calculando a renda para ser apresentada ao governo dali a um tempo. Nada que algumas horas de estresse procurando por toda a sorte de notas fiscais e documentos, além de mais algumas horas em frente ao Excel não resolvessem o problema.

Quanto a Hyoga, passava – a contragosto – todas as tardes, sentado à mesa da sala com Kamus, relembrando e identificando os caracteres gregos. O russinho até que aprendia rápido, mas fazia corpo mole quando estava cansado ou simplesmente sem paciência para tal. No entanto, era só ouvir a ameaça de ficar sem assistir à MTV ou não usar o micro que em seguida, miraculosamente, sua disposição voltava.

E durante os dias que antecediam o ano novo, Kamus se exercitava todos os dias pela manhã – por ordem de seu médico – e era acompanhado por Milo. Os dois faziam caminhadas naquela praça próxima ao prédio e se exercitavam com alguns aparelhos que nela havia.

E era exatamente nessa rotina, que o grego aproveitava para se fazer notado pelo aquariano ruivo. Em seus exercícios, fazia questão de tirar a blusa para fazer a barra, quando todos os músculos de seu peito, abdômen, costas e braços se faziam mais aparentes, além de sua pele estar coberta por uma fina camada de suor que reluzia um pouco – mesmo que fosse inverno e ele estivesse a sofrer com o frio.

Quando voltavam para casa, tomava um banho e sempre que possível saía pingando apenas de toalha (com ela amarrada bem abaixo da linha de sua cintura), desfilando pela casa atrás de coisas limpas na lavanderia – logo ao lado da cozinha.

Depois disso, vestia-se com uma roupa surrada e ia até a varanda instalar seu cavalete para pintar por alguns instantes antes de ir ao escritório trabalhar o dia inteiro, para então chegar em casa morto de cansado e recomeçar tudo no outro dia.

Só que isso, entretanto, compensava. O melhor em pintar sentado naquele banco alto e desconfortável, com as pernas cruzadas e recebendo o vento fresco que vinha da rua, ou quando se exercitavam, ou quando perambulava pela casa seminu, era sempre a presença de Kamus o observando, principalmente quando pintava. O ruivo se deliciava em passar horas olhando-o dar as pinceladas na tela sempre que era possível.

Isso até o dia 31 de dezembro.

-o.O.o-

Milo estava na varanda, mais uma vez sentado em seu banco e de frente ao cavalete, brincando com tintas e pincéis, só que nada de realmente útil e produtivo saía de sua mente e dedos. Estava sem idéias para um quadro ou qualquer pintura que fosse; queria apenas se divertir jogando tintas na tela sem fazer algo em específico, só rabiscos.

Ainda era de manhã e nesse momento o clima mais agradável era mesmo o do "pequeno jardim", uma vez que quando se mudaram para aquele apartamento, o enchera de plantas que não precisavam de muito cuidado ou água.

Era também o lugar que se aproveitava para observar seu vizinho harpista pelas janelas do apartamento do outro, o qual era em frente e no mesmo andar do seu apartamento e de Kamus. O músico era realmente um belo rapaz: ruivo, corpo esguio e andrógeno e pele alva. E sem dúvida ele dera muitas algumas inspirações para suas telas, tanto que houvera um tempo em que estivera obcecado por ele.

Todavia, não era o caso daquela vez. Ele estava, outrossim, desviando olhares furtivos para a sala, onde um _outro_ belo ruivo e francês estava sentado sobre o sofá com as pernas apoiadas na mesa de centro, se encontrava assistindo televisão. Milo sentia-se tão leve que sussurrava aquela mesma melodia de quando acordara de forma tão… bem aventurada, alguns dias atrás.

— _Lá em cima tem um tiro-liro-lito. Cá em baixo tem um tiro-liro-ló. _

— Puta que pariu, Milo! Desde que eu cheguei aqui você fica cantando essa música idiota! Eu não agüento mais! — O russinho, que estava deitado na cadeira do "pequeno jardim" (usando um dos braços dela como apoio para a cabeça e o outro para os pés), jogando _tetris _no minigame, logo atrás de Milo, reclamou.

— O que eu posso fazer, Hyoga? Essa música não me sai da cabeça! Você pensa que eu gosto? — Deslizou no banco para ficar de frente ao afilhado.

— Isso é uma tortura! — Rebateu o jovem aquariano, fechando os olhos e inclinando o rosto para cima em sinal de súplica. — Por Zeus, cante outra coisa! **Qualquer **coisa.

— O que foi dessa vez? — Suspirou Kamus cansado , abaixando o som da televisão e virando-se para padrinho e afilhado, a fim de saber o que tanto aqueles dois discutiam, tão fervorosamente.

— Milo que não pára com aquela música!

— Mi, a música já está insuportável mesmo. — Falou retornando ao seu interessantíssimo programa sobre o comportamento animal no _Discovery Channel._

— Por acaso vocês acham que _eu gosto _de cantar essa musiquinha? Mas é que eu não consigo me esquecer dela.

— Dê seu jeito.

— Tá, ok. Tá, ok. _Lá em cima tem um tiro-liro-lito. Cá em baixo tem um tiro-liro-ló _— Murmurou baixinho apenas para si... mas não houve jeito, recebeu um par de olhares atravessados que praticamente diziam: "Continue e morra!".

— **LÁÁÁÁÁÁ EM CIMA TEM UM TIRO-LIRO-LIRO-LIRO-LITO. CÁÁÁÁÁ EM BAIXO TEM UM TIRO-LIRO-LÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓ.**

— Vai encher o saco de outro, Milo!

— Vocês é que odeiam tudo, Kamus!

-o.O.o-

Horas depois – melhor, depois da melodia portuguesa ser repetida à exaustão, mas ainda não encerrada – o grego achara por bem que deveria começar a se arrumar para a festa de Ano Novo, principalmente quando _outro_ grego ligou para _sua _casa, procurando por um _certo _ruivo.

Não tinha mais tempo a perder. Por isso, foi a seu quarto e encostou a porta, ligou a televisão mesmo que não fosse assistir a nenhum programa e escolheu logo sua roupa: uma calça negra, puxada para o chumbo – cuja trama dos fios daquele tecido dava um certo relevo quadriculado. Era ainda, de costura reta, ou seja, não possuía pregas na frente, por isso, não conferia nenhum volume desnecessário à linha de sua cintura e existiam bolsos apenas na parte de trás para colocar sua carteira.

Pegou também meias escuras, separando-as também e os sapatos de couro negro de bico quadrado e sola ­– fizera questão dessa última parte, afinal solados emborrachados dariam um toque um tanto quanto vulgar ao visual alinhado que pretendia.

Depois disso, colocou-se debaixo do chuveiro e molhou abundantemente o cabelo. Não tomaria banho agora, primeiro precisaria dar um jeito nos fios maltratados pelo ar sem umidade do inverno.

Assim, pegou um tubo de uma pasta de cheiro agradável, apertando uma boa quantidade na mão e esfregando-a vigorosamente até que virasse um óleo claro e prontamente passou em todo o cumprimento de seu cabelo e enrolou-o num coque mal feito, apenas para não atrapalhar os "procedimentos" que estavam por vir.

Pegou sua espuma de barbear e espalhou-a por todo rosto e pescoço com ajuda do pincel, para então desembrulhar a navalha do veludo azul marinho um pouco gasto pelo tempo de uso. Como sempre fazia, olhou para a navalha aberta e fez uma prece silenciosa... e pôs-se cuidadosamente a passá-la em seu rosto, no sentido a favor dos fios.

Não que fosse supersticioso – mas de fato o era – só não se sentia confiante o suficiente para não cortar o rosto durante o processo. Mu não o ajudava em nada, dizendo que qualquer dia ele precisaria fazer uma plástica no rosto pelo tamanho do corte que ele iria fazer, era por isso que sempre deixava para fazer a barba dessa maneira em situações especiais.

Mas fazer o que, se tinha alergia à porcaria das lâminas descartáveis?

Muito pior era ficar com o rosto todo cheio de pêlos encravados com espinhas que estouravam, a coceira (nada mais deselegante), ou deixar a barba crescer. Até que já tentara algumas vezes mas Kamus sempre reclamava que ele ficava parecendo no mínimo, cinqüenta anos mais velho do que realmente era, e a dizer que ninguém iria querer beijá-lo daquela forma, porque aqueles fios duros arranhavam e coçavam também na pele da outra pessoa.

Por isso comprara um barbeador elétrico certa vez, sem se incomodar com as suaves dez prestações, apenas para se livrar do problema. Ledo engano. Aquele droga de aparelho arrancava fio por fio!

Tentou ainda algumas vezes usá-lo, mas era impossível: aquela coisa fazia doer horrores. Assim, caridosamente, cedera o barbeador a Kamus, o qual usou e deu de presente para Mu... que o deu a Shaka, que o deu para Afrodite, que deu de presente a M&M, que então o repassou à Shura, que o deu a Kanon, que por sua vez o deu a Saga, e agora já não sabia mais com quem estava.

Terminando aquela tarefa perigosa, olhou no espelho cuidadosamente para saber se havia esquecido algum lugar, para então limpar o rosto numa toalha pequena e em seguida passar o esfoliante e lavá-lo. Vendo que já era tempo de tirar o óleo do cabelo, apressou-se em ir tomar um banho.

No chuveiro, lavou a cabeça com esmero para retirar todo o excesso de óleo e lavou o corpo rapidamente – apenas isso. Saiu do box e enrolou uma toalha na cintura. Apertando o cabelo para a maior parte da água sair. Penteou-se e deixou que secasse naturalmente por algum tempo.

Olhou indeciso para seus produtos para cabelo, não sabia qual usar… alguns lhe davam alergia que ocasionava caspa, outros deixavam o cabelo pesado e todo grudado; então se decidiu por passar gel silicone nas pontas, era o menos ruim, de todos eles.

E continuou a arrumar-se até muito depois de Kamus estar aos berros, chamando impacientemente por ele.

-o.O.o-

— _Merde, _Milo! Acaba logo com isso! Eu estou pronto, Hyoga está pronto, só falta você! — Batia à porta com força um certo aquariano.

— Vá assistir a seus bichinhos que daqui a pouco eu estou indo! — Respondeu o grego de dentro de seu quarto.

Com mais uma batida na porta e nenhuma palavra, o ruivo sentou-se de qualquer jeito na poltrona da sala com controle remoto em mãos, braços cruzados e pernas sobre o centro, bufando de tanta raiva. Odiava esperar e não tolerava atrasos, mesmo que poucas vezes Milo demorasse tanto para se arrumar quando ia sair consigo.

Pôs-se a assistir mais uma vez ao _Discovery _e tentou esquecer o aborrecimento. Não gostou da programação, alguma coisa sobre construções, então mudou para o _Animal Planet_ e ficou prestando atenção na voz calma do narrador de _América Selvagem._

— _A maioria dos machos, quando buscam o acasalamento, liberam odores para demarcar seu território, que visam afugentar outros machos e atrair uma possível parceira para cópula. Por mais que para outros bichos o odor seja desagradável, os feromônios (como são chamados esses odores) atraem, até o macho, uma companheira. _— dizia o locutor enquanto saltitantes esquilos corriam por uma imensa castanheira.

Concentrado no que assistia, Kamus não notou a chegada de seu amigo até que ele estivesse muito próximo, quando instintivamente olhou na direção em que sentiu um delicado aroma de cedro. Assim viu o grego despontando no corredor colocando carteira e chaves no bolso, com os cabelos soltos, andando lentamente e fazendo barulho a cada passo que as solas dos sapatos tocavam o chão.

— Estou pronto, podemos ir. — Disse Milo arrumando a blusa de gola alta e o casaco escuro.

Ao ver aquilo, o francês sentiu-se um tanto desconcertado. O perfume certamente vinha do escorpiano e lhe era bastante agradável. Além de que, não podia negar que o homem à sua frente era lindo. Ficou olhando para ele e tentou levantar-se para ir embora logo, mas terminou por meter a canela na quina do centro.

— Cacxxx!

— Kyu, você se machucou? — Correu o loiro para _saber _como estava a perna do francês, levantando-lhe a calça e apalpando o local. — Vou pegar gelo.

— Não precisa. — falou Kamus tentando desvencilhar-se do grego, aturdido e colérico pela sua falta de controle.

— Mesmo? — Então olhou para cima fazendo, transmitindo preocupação, o que fez quebrar um pouco a barreira imposta pelo aquariano.

— Mesmo.

— Então vamos. Ah, e não esquece de pegar os cd's que você gravou com as fotos, estão em cima da mesa.

— Aham. Hyoga, **DESLIGUE ESTA MERDA** desse computador e venha **AGORA!** — Gritou o francês em direção aos quartos.

— Já tô indo! Já tô indo!

Desceram as escadas e enfim chegaram ao carro, para mais uma reunião que aconteceria na casa de Afrodite.

CONTINUA…

(1) Essa música não folclórica como eu disse lá em cima, diria que é mais uma canção clássica. Quem canta é Amália Rodrigues e por causa dos gostos estranhos da minha tia eu a conheço, mas sei apenas esse pedaço dela XD

(2) Quem assistiu àquele _top top: _música ruim, mas que é boa? XD Música e videoclipe são extremamente toscos hahahahaha

(3) Tchau em Russo

Notas da Autora:

Depois de um tempinho com o capítulo na betagem """" (que por sinal, obrigada a Illy-chan! #abraça#) e um capítulo para eu própria betar, tão grande quanto esse - . -, consegui postar Ósculos \o/

De uma certa forma eu até achei bom, porque hoje é dia dos pais (sendo o meu o um dos mais bravos e ciumentos de todos #abraça painho#) e esse capítulo é uma coisa bem familiar mesmo.

Gente, muito obrigada pelas reviews – em especial a Washu, que sempre que podia me dava uma "cobrada" por esse capítulo me chantageando com imagens lindas! Ela conseguiu transformar o rosto de Kamus num rosto quase humano, fiquei embasbacada quando vi, sério. (Eu caí na chantagem, claro XD).

Para vocês terem uma noção da minha euforia, em apenas uma semana eu já tinha metade desse capítulo e várias cenas do próximo, simplesmente porque estava feliz com os comentários #em estado de graça#. Podem pegar no meu pé, não ligo, na verdade eu gosto.

Quero dizer mais uma vez que o meu discurso no capítulo passado **não** era um pedido por reviews, apenas um desabafo, porque estava muito estressada com vários problemas e as reviews apenas eram outro detalhe que estava incomodando um pouco.

Espero que tenham gostado e até mês que vem! o/

Ilía


	9. A Hora Selvagem

**Ósculos e amplexos**

_**Para que complicar o que é simples?**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Tio Kururu tem muita criatividade e bom gosto ao desenhar tantos homens lindos num mesmo mangá, por isso mesmo os créditos devem ser dados a ele, não a mim, que sou apenas uma fã ardorosa dos rapazes.

Agora, quanto a sexualidade... nem o próprio Kurumada vai me contradizer quando eu afirmar que eles são gays, **SIM**.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – A Hora Selvagem**

_Todas as segundas, quartas e sextas às nove da noite – só no Animal Planet!_

-o-

_Em estações do ano em que não existe calor, o sol ameno e o vento seco e gelado fazem com que os seres vivos tentem se proteger do clima hostil. _

_Aos animais cabe esconderem-se em suas tocas e armazenar comida para tentar sobreviver até a próxima estação, quando a maioria dos filhotes já deve ter nascido, exigindo maiores cuidado de seus pais._

_Por enquanto, a Natureza faz com que eles se escondam em suas tocas e tenham seus metabolismos menos acelerados. Pode-se dizer que o sono e a preguiça são dois elementos intrínsecos ao frio que se apresenta. _

Assim sendo, uma vez _tendo comida e um abrigo, nenhum deles precisa se aventurar lá fora e se expor ao perigo das intempéries, ou encontrar outros indivíduos rivais, a não ser em casos de necessidade. _

-o-

A tarde de inverno prosseguia lentamente. Kamus estava sentado de qualquer modo no sofá da sala, assistindo à televisão como de costume. Já havia se passadopelo menos três horas após o almoço e, naquele instante, tinha um prato sobre o colo com uma fatia de pão meio comida e o controle remoto na mão direita.

Passava os canais sem muito interesse pelo que via, quando se decidiu ir para o seu quarto, uma vez que satisfizera sua fome e seus olhos pesavam num misto de sono e letargia. Assim, desligou o aparelho. Espreguiçando-se um instante, deixou o prato sujo sobre o centro – depois o recolheria.

Olhou em volta do apartamento. Estava tudo muito calmo, algo que não era lá muito comum naquela casa. Esquadrinhando com cautela, procurou tanto por Milo quanto por Hyoga. Ao não ver nenhum dos dois, deduziu que o grego estaria trancafiado em seu quarto,arrumando-se para o jantar de logo mais – o que era ainda menos comum ainda, uma vez que o escorpiano costumava _produzir-se_ apenas quando tinha algum encontro com um namorado novo. Essa idéia não o agradava em absoluto: uma vez que seu filho viera morar com eles novamente, teriam que repensar algumas atitudes.

Quanto ao adolescente, achou por bem que deveria checá-lo pessoalmente. Eles não haviam conversado ainda sobre o que se passava na cabeça do rapazinho depois da briga que ele tivera com Natasha, quando a mãe o expulsara de casa, e era como o grego bem havia reparado: ele fazia questão de demonstrar que estava tudo bem consigo, mesmo que soubesse que não enganava ninguém com aquela postura.

-o.O.o-

_Os pais, vigilantes, observam os filhotes a todo o momento, preocupados se não há nenhum predador à espreita ou se eles não sofrem com as ações de outros animais da mesma espécie. Tanto em uma situação quanto outra, será seu papel defendê-los de qualquer ataque que venham a sofrer e contornar a situação por outros meios._

_Os adultos devem tentar ensinar os filhotes às agruras que a luta pela vida pode trazer, assim como uma maneira de superar essas dificuldades, aprendendo a lidar com local em que vivem. Ainda mais quando seu habitat é um meio num meio extremamente competitivo. _

_Os indivíduos que não se enquadram num padrão social determinado, serão automaticamente excluídos por serem considerados fracos ou inaptos. Todavia, força não é sinônimo de sobrevivência. Por isso, a Natureza tem adotado estratégias interessantes para proteger seus membros que não possuem tal atributo._

_À nova geração, reserve-se o direito de observar e aprender, para assim poder transmitir estes conhecimentos aos seus futuros herdeiros, pois nem só comida e sexo representam o comportamento animal em sua luta pela sobrevivência. Tenha-se em mente, ser este o papel dos adultos. _

-o-

O ruivo dirigiu-se até seu pequeno escritório e encontrou o loirinho debruçado sobre a mesa;ele tinha o telefone sem fio de seu quarto depositado em frente ao monitor e uma das mãos cobria-lhe os olhos.

Aquela cena o inquietou. Se suas suspeitas estivessem corretas, deveria antecipar aquela conversa desconfortável para aquele exato momento.

— Hyoga?

O adolescente não respondeu e Kamus sabia que aquela era apenas uma maneira de adiar o momento em que ele iria se mostrar fragilizado.

— O que aconteceu? — Inquiriu o ruivo, completando a frase em pensamento logo em seguida "Nessas horas, nunca se consegue pensar em algo melhor para dizer ou um outro meio de perguntar o óbvio à pessoa, merda!"

O rapazinho ainda tentou passar os dedos sobre os olhos e respirar fundo antes de responder:

— Liguei… p'ra mamãe.

— Hyoga, sinto muito. — Disse enquanto entrava no quarto e se aproximava do pequeno aquariano, girando a cadeira do computador e ajoelhando-se à sua frente, sendo abraçado pelo filho.

O francês acariciava-lhe ternamente a nuca, esperando o momento certo de perguntar alguma coisa a respeito.

— O que ela disse que te ofendeu?

Não contendo um ou dois soluços, o loiro respondeu baixinho:

— Mandou que eu não ligasse mais.

— Ainda é cedo. Ela não se acostumou com a idéia.

— Por que ela me tratou assim? — Dessa vez o jovem loiro não conseguiu controlar os ofegos que saíam de sua garganta. — Não precisava!

— Eu sei que não. Não guarde mágoa de Natasha. Ela só não entende que você não é do jeito que ela queria que fosse, mas é uma boa mãe.

— Papai… eu queria ser de outro jeito. Por que eu não posso gostar de meninas? Eu não queria ser diferente!

— Adolescentes e essa fase do "mim não entende mim". Calma, _petit. _Sua mãe vai entender, um dia. — Falou o pai, em seguida respirando tão profundamente quanto podia.

— Você nunca fala mal dela… — Disse o rapaz, fungando ao mudar de assunto.

— Ela é sua mãe e você a ama; respeito isso. — Não queria falar contra Natasha, afinal, não podia mudar o fato de que fora ela quem dera à luz a Hyoga.

— _Matrushka_ sempre me dizia que o senhor foi um péssimo pai para mim, por ter me trazido para cá e me fez morar com Milo...

— Isso não tem importância… — Falou Kamus, mesmo que por dentro aquilo importasse sim, além de intimamente achar que _ela_ era quem não era uma boa influência para o filho: sempre colocava o pequeno contra si, enchia sua cabeça de caraminholas a respeito do escorpiano e sua amizade com ele.

— ... Que vocês dois tinham um caso... e que Milo fez de tudo para acabar o casamento de vocês...

— _Mon petit garçon _(1), você sabe que isso não é verdade, não? — "**Ela não disse como sempre te deixava brincando sozinho enquanto ia ficar falando da vida dos vizinhos com aquela fofoqueira que morava ao lado de nossa casa?**"

— Sei… — fungou ele. — Quando ela me pegou com Shun semana passada, o modo que mamãe me olhava… parecia estar com nojo de mim e gritava que a culpa era de Milo.

— Deixe-a se acostumar. Você tentou retomar o contato cedo demais... Dê tempo ao tempo.

—Pai… eu… sou assim tão _repulsivo_?

Aquela pergunta não pegou Kamus de surpresa, por isso mesmo o francês trouxe o rosto do filho para encarar o seu e sorriu confiante,ao responder.

— De maneira alguma. Por que perguntou isso?

— Você não me odeia por eu ser gay?

— Que bobagem, claro que não: Milo que mora comigo há anos, é gay, assim como a maioria dos nossos amigos.

— Mas você não é…

— Eu também sou. — Comentou o psicólogo por impulso, imediatamente arrependendo-se do que havia dito.

O loiro olhou assustado para o francês:àquela altura estava achando que poderia estar escutando qualquer coisa, _menos_ aquilo.

— Você… você… **— **o adolescente loiro gaguejou, sem conseguir atinar com o que dizer, tal a surpresa.

O ruivo apertou-o mais forte por alguns segundos, antes de soltá-lo e puxar sua poltrona de leitura para si e colocá-la de frente à cadeira do russinho.

Hyoga trouxe os joelhos juntos ao peito enquanto permanecia sentado, contudo, ao menos, já parara de chorar. Via-se claramente que ele estava incerto se fazia, ou não, alguma pergunta a respeito do que Kamus acabara de dizer, hesitando várias vezes.

— Não olhe para mim assim. Vamos, pergunte, eu não mordo. — Era quase engraçado o semblante que expressava a reação do rapaz, mas ao invés de rir-se dele, Kamus encorajou-o a prosseguir, mesmo que não quisesse contar ao filho que andara saindo com um homem, pelo menos não por enquanto.

— Você e Milo estão juntos?

— Não… — Respondeu ele dando um pequeno pulo para trás ante a surpresa da pergunda — eu estou saindo com um _outro_ cara.

— Você sai com ele há muito tempo? Já saiu com outros? Por que nunca me disse? — disparou a perguntar o adolescente, morto de curiosidade.

— Calma, _petit_. Eu saí com ele apenas algumas vezes e é a primeira vez que estou com um homem, então não tinha como te contar, porque nem **_eu _** sabia.

— Como assim não sabia? Essas coisas a gente sabe desde pequeno! E… — Calou-se.

— E o quê? Não se preocupe, Oga, eu não vou ficar com raiva se você falar.

Kamus tinha o semblante sereno e transmitia confiança ao outro, mas mesmo assim, o loirinho não pôde evitar o tom de cautela em suas palavras:

— Eu sempre achei que se você fosse ficar com um cara, ele seria Milo.

— Por quê? — Nunca haviam lhe falado aquilo abertamente, mas sabia que talvez a totalidade de seus amigos pensasse da mesma forma, ainda mais quando a _informação _que estava saindo com Aioros havia se espalhado entre eles.

— Porque apenas vocês dois toleram um ao outro. Por que não fica com ele? Já moram juntos desde que eu tinha dois anos. Ele é gay e você também. Qual é o mistério?

— Há muito mais coisas do que apenas sentir atração pelo mesmo sexo que fazem duas pessoas a ficarem juntas. Você sabe disso tanto quanto eu.

— O que mais? Você não gosta de Milo? Ele não é bonito? Divertido? Inteligente?

— Ele é meu **amigo**, Hyoga.

— Melhor ainda! — o adolescente se empolgou um pouco mais — Ele já conhece todas as suas manias e defeitos e não liga pra isso.

— Você me quer namorando Milo? Isso nunca me passou pela cabeça.** — **Acrescentou Kamus exasperado com toda aquela energia exalada pelo filho. Afinal, qual seria o motivo de toda aquela animação?

— Acho que vocês iam se dar bem…

— Só há dois problemas: **_eu _**estou com outro e o Milo está apaixonado pelo _harpista aí do lado._ — disse, como se aquilo fizesse parte do grupo das "verdades absolutas".

— Namoros acabam e paixões também. — falou o adolescente como se fosse um verdadeiro sábio do assunto.

— Não estávamos falando de mim e sim de você. —rebateu firmemente o pai.

— Você disse que eu podia perguntar à vontade, pai. — reclamou amuado, fazendo bico.

— Só que suas perguntas levam a duas coisas. Primeira: está se intrometendo em minha vida amorosa sem nem saber quem é o cara que eu estou saindo; segunda: está fazendo isso para não falar de você mesmo. Sei disso tanto porque sou seu pai, quanto porque sou psicólogo. Se não quiser conversar mais sobre Natasha,eu entendo, é doloroso;mas não fique querendo inverter a situação.

O loiro escutou com atenção as palavras do pai e baixou os olhos por um momento e disse:

— Eu só estava curioso…

— Curioso por quê? — Não deu chance do filho rebater, falando imediatamente em seguida: — Porque agora está se sentindo menos sozinho… É isso, não?

O loiro não respondeu com palavras. Ele esperou alguns segundos, balançando a cabeça vigorosamente em forma positiva i e ficando quietinho no mesmo lugar.

— _Mon Petit…_você está apenas magoado. Você não imagina as besteiras que eu disse e fiz, quando _ma mère _faleceu. Eu me sentia tão sozinho que me afastei de todos. Ainda conseguia conversar com Milo e com Natasha, mas ainda assim me sentia diferente e excluído. E piorou porque _mon père _ficou cada vez mais fechado. Mal nos falávamos e ele não queria comer porque a comida não tinha o gosto da comida que mamãe fazia para nós. Padre Shion veio diversas vezes aconselhá-lo e todos os conhecidos estavam preocupados. Meu pai estava em depressão… ele não queria se cuidar. Isso se arrastou por meses.

— Então vovô morreu.

— Sim. E meu namoro com Natasha ia de mal a pior. Fiquei revoltado com a minha vida. Coloquei a culpa no fato de ter vindo para Atenas, achando que viver na França era melhor e mais simples. Não via perspectiva para nada e estava decidido a acabar o namoro, coisa que eu já deveria ter feito muito tempo antes. Queria ter uma morte violenta como num assalto ou um acidente de carros porque achava que era invisível às pessoas e assim elas me enxergariam, precisava de algo realmente dramático para ser notado.

— Ninguém te ajudou? Padre Shion ou Milo?

— Todos os meus amigos se preocupavam comigo. Milo era o mais atuante de todos eles, mas eu não sabia reconhecer isso. Pensava apenas em mim e só em mim, me sentia cada vez mais solitário. Até o dia que sua mãe me contou que estava grávida...e foi como se houvessem me dado uma chinelada no traseiro por ser tão egoísta e imaturo. — Kamus olhou brevemente para o rosto de Hyoga, lembrando da época em que era apenas um menininho — Quando você nasceu eu já estava casado, morando na União Soviética, estudando russo para tentar terminar a escola e fazer uma faculdade.

— Eu só queria não estar tão confuso, _Batya _(2)

— Isso é normal. Estranho seria se você estivesse correndo todosaltitante por aí. — Hyoga respondeu ao gracejo apenas olhando-o seriamente e fazendo um leve bico para o lado esquerdo, como se o que ele acabara de dizer fosse a coisa mais ridícula do mundo. — Entendo que esteja se sentindo sozinho. Eu ainda tinha, e tenho, saudades dos meus pais, mas havia outras coisas com o que me preocupar e estava grato aos meus amigos aqui por terem me ajudado. Então, eu te digo **– **além de tudo,por experiência própria... que isso passa.

— Aham. — Falou o russo pensativo. De fato,ouvir aquelas coisas o fazia ter uma idéia menos negativa a respeito de seu nascimento e seu papel na separação de Kamus e Natasha;mas apenas aquela conversa não seria o suficiente para conseguir livrá-lo da dor e toda a confusão pelas quais sentia no momento.

O francês olhou para o filho adivinhando o que passava na cabeça dele naquele instante. Não estava preocupado, sabia que tudo ia passar – sempre acontecia isso, uma hora ele estaria preocupado com outras coisas.

-o.O.o-

_Sem dúvida, as mais variadas espécies de animais convivem em bando para assim terem uma melhor chance de se adaptarem ao meio em quevivem. Essa é uma das estratégias mais eficientes da natureza. _

_Mesmo convivendo em sociedade, os observadores e estudiosos hão de ter em mente que essa organização é composta por vários membros e cada um deles possui personalidade diferente dos demais._

_Ao se aprender mais sobre um único animal, portanto, pode-se entender o que se passa com todos eles, ao se fazer comparações um com os outros - tendo-se, obviamente, o cuidado de integrar sua personalidade à dinâmica do grupo, assim como detectando as características que se destacam em cada um._

-o-

— _Petit, _você quer ir conosco à festa na casa de Afrodite? Vamos romper o ano lá. Mas se quiser ficar em casa não tem problema. — Falou Kamus,depois de algum tempo esperando por alguma reação do filho.

— Não… eu vou. Vai ser um saco ficar aqui sozinho.

— Já sabe o que vestir?

— Já, sim. Depois eu tomo um banho e me arrumo.

Kamus assentiu silenciosamente com a cabeça e falou:

— Ótimo. Eu vou dar um cochilo. Me chama lá pelas sete horas, se eu já não estiver acordado?

— Chamo.

— Obrigado.

Então o ruivo seguiu até seu quarto, a fim de cochilar um pouco. Seu estado letárgico de quando ainda se encontrava na sala havia passado, contudo, relembrar aquela fase de sua adolescência era sempre muito complicado.

Tirou os chinelos e subiu em seu leito, encostando-se ao espaldar da cama com os olhos comprimidos entre o indicador e o polegar de sua mão. Não havia pensado nisso ainda, mas ele havia feito Milo retomar sua palavra diante da promessa que haviam travado aos quatorze anos.

Naquele dia – meses atrás – estivera realmente angustiado e não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Um dos motivos mais relevantes era saber que Hyoga estava na Rússia e pelo menos estava sendo bem tratado pela mãe, ou era isso que achava que acontecia.

Envolver-se com Aioros fizeraum novo mundo abrir-se para ele. Como o filho dissera, desde pequeno sentia atração por outros meninos, mas só agora sabia denominar isso. Afrodite estaria certo, então, ao afirmar que ele – Antonie Kamus Flaubert – era bissexual? Nunca havia explorado esse seu outro lado, ainda mais por ter sido pai aos dezesseis anos… algumas coisas sobre si ele deixou para pensar depois, realmente.

Seria esse, portanto, outro fator que o fazia sentir-se tão mal,quando era adolescente? Olhando para Hyoga agora e Milo quando tanto ele quanto o escorpiano tinham a mesma idade do adolescente russo talvez pudesse dizer que sim.

Seu amigo grego também demorara vários meses para admitir que se interessava por outros homens e mesmo através do drama pessoal pelo qual ele próprio passava na época, conseguira ver isso no grego. Percebia claramente que os desenhos dele tinham muito mais cuidado quando estava a tracejar um corpo masculino no papel, ou que,sempre nas aulas de educação física, ele estava olhando discretamente para um ou outro rapaz com corpo atlético.

Foi a partir daí que resolvera ajudá-lo e oferecera-se a posar nu para ele. Nunca tivera receio de mostrar seu corpo aos seus amigos **– **para Milo não seria diferente. No entanto, se Natasha sequer sonhasse o que eles sempre aprontavam quando estavam sozinhos, talvez ela tivesse morrido de susto e em sua certidão de óbito estaria escrito: _ataque cardíaco por excesso de pudor. _

Portanto, não foi surpresa nenhuma quando,no dia em que Milo tentava consolá-lo **– ** quando ambos fizeram aquele pacto de suicídio –, o grego dissera atabalhoadamente: "Francês, eu…não estou muito certo que eu posso arranjar uma mulher para mim até os trinta. Eu, eu…"

Ainda por cima quando respondera, dissera a ele que não importava com quem estivessem, desde que fosse uma boa pessoa… será que não fora uma tentativa de seu subconsciente de se expressar e dizer ao amigo que talvez ele próprio poderia estar com um rapaz, no futuro?

E a cada minuto que se passava, o dia de cumprir o pacto se fazia ainda mais visível. Seu aniversário seria em pouco mais de um mês e ele ainda não havia encontrado a aquele (a) a quem se entregaria verdadeiramente.

Airos,quem sabe? Talvez… o sagitariano era uma ótima pessoa, mas ainda parecia para si haver algo estranho consigo mesmo a respeito daquele relacionamento… poderia apenas ser a experiência que não possuía e o fazia sentir-se daquela maneira, talvez. Então se lembrou da confissão de Hyoga em que gostaria de vê-lo com o padrinho. Essa idéia era quase estapafúrdia! Nunca havia se imaginado sexualmente relacionado com Milo, ele era seu melhor amigo e apreciava demais aquela amizade.

"A Amizade é o mais desprendido de todos os amores, pois as pessoas apenas amam, sem exigir nada em troca". Dizia sempre o escorpiano e ele concordava. Amava o grego, sem dúvidas, mas não da forma que seu filho e seus amigos esperavam dele e tinha certeza que da parte do amigo a situação era a mesma.

— Ainda não consegui cumprir aquele juramento… — murmurou apenas para si.

Analisando de perto, parecia uma decisão muito tola e imatura. Suicidar-se apenas porque não arranjara o _amor de sua vida_? Impensável! Nem acreditava mais nessa idéia,agora que já era adulto. Achava, sim, que duas pessoas poderiam conviver muito bem por um tempo e que, apenas se ambas estivessem realmente dispostas a ceder e a cometer sacrifícios para assim satisfazerem à outra,é que poderiam fazer uma relação dar certo.

Até hoje, no entanto, não encontrara nenhuma pessoa que mexesse consigo a ponto de se dar ao trabalho de tentar uma vida a dois, mais complexa. Talvez não de sua parte – afinal, quase todas as mulheres possuem no fundo a esperança que aquele namorado será o homem com quem haverá de constituir família; com Natasha não havia sido diferente.

"Quem sabe mais um pouco de prazo?" — Pegou-se pensando. Agora, o filho voltara à sua responsabilidade e ainda era muito novo para se virar sozinho – uma vez queMilo haveria de partir com ele **–** e ele próprio não confiaria Hyoga a mais ninguém, até porque o adolescente não tinha culpa se sua vida amorosa sempre fora um desastre.

"O melhor seria eu tentar aprofundar minha relação com Oros. Mas e Saga? Eles ainda estão ligados… Eu deveria, então, começar a tentar outra pessoa?"

Ouviu leves batidas à porta e viu um rapaz loiro entrando por ela.

— Sete horas.

— Mas já? Nem percebi o tempo passar.

— Vai se arrumar?

— Vou sim… — Falou Kamus mexendo-se para sentar-se na cama Não lembrava o instante em que havia se deitado, mas isso não tinha importância.

— Então tá.

Esperou o filho retirar-se para encostar a porta do quarto e entrar no banheiro para uma ducha.

Deixou a água aquecida descer pelo seu corpo e continuou pensando. Por que cumprir a promessa? Ele estava feliz daquela forma, tinha a amizade de Milo… Quando queria sexo, isso era fácil de ser resolvido: sussurrar no ouvido de uma moça palavras em francês sempre o fizera passar uma noite muito agradável e agora poderia tentar a mesma estratégia com algum rapaz.

Mas e se o grego viesse a sair de casa porque iria morar com _alguém_? Era exatamente esse seu medo, exatamente por isso que ele o fizera retomar o acordo: temia perder a vida que tinha agora: estava bem acomodado daquela forma, por que mudar então?

"Ainda sou tão egocêntrico quanto há quinze anos! Eu preciso deixar Milo viver com quem ele bem entenda…"

Terminou o banho e vestiu-se para a festa de logo mais. Agasalhou-se na medida que achava necessário e voltou à sala para esperar pelo grego – que por sinal estava demorando horrores.

Foi e voltou diversas vezes à porta de seu quarto, apressando-o. Tudo bem que odiava atrasos, mas não precisava ficar assim tão furiosoapenas porque o escorpiano estava se arrumando. Quem sabe se depois da reunião ele não quisesse cair na noite de Atenas em busca de alguma pessoa?

Verdade… ele podia querer sair com alguém. Teria que lhe dizer, no entanto, que não trouxesse o rapaz para casa, como vez por outra acontecia. Contudo essa história de se arrumar por horas a fio, estava deixando-o desconcertado.

"Definitivamente eu tenho que ter uma conversa com Milo a respeito dos namoros. Não moramos mais apenas nós dois aqui;ele vai ter que levar uma vida mais regrada,se não quiser ser uma má influência para Hyoga. Enquanto ele era criança, tudo bem, porque afinal ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas agora que é adolescente? Não, não pode! Ser gay não é levar uma vida de excessos! Hyoga precisa aprender isso desde cedo e Milo vai ter que colaborar."

Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio de pulso, impacientemente. Nada de Milo. Resolveu que deveria apressá-lo mais uma vez.

— _Merde, _Milo! Acaba logo com isso! Eu estou pronto, Hyoga está pronto, só falta você! — oaquariano batia à porta do quarto, com força.

— Vá assistir a seus bichinhos que daqui a pouco eu estou indo. — Respondeu o grego.

Com mais uma batida na porta e nenhuma palavra recebida, o ruivo foi sentar-se de na poltrona da sala com controle remoto em mãos, braços cruzados e pernas sobre o centro, bufando de tanta raiva.

Pôs-se a assistir mais uma vez o _Animal Planet_ e ficou prestando atenção na voz pausada do narrador de _América Selvagem._ De uma estranha maneira, aquilo o acalmava.

Chegou a um ponto em que realmente estava prestando atenção no que assistia – esquecendo-se do escorpiano – sendo despertado apenas pelo delicado aroma de cedro que era exalado por outra pessoa que apareceu naquela sala.

— Estou pronto, podemos ir.

Ao ver aquilo, o francês perdeu-se por instantes. O perfume _era _do grego e o homem à sua frente era lindo. Ficou olhando para ele e tentou levantar-se para ir embora logo, mas terminou por meter a canela bem na quina do centro.

— Cacxxx!

— Kyu, você se machucou? Vou pegar gelo. — Perguntou Milo que correra para acudi-lo naquele suplício.

— Não precisa!— Exclamou Kamus tentando desvencilhar-se do grego, aturdido e colérico pela sua falta de controle.

— Mesmo?

"Não, Milo, agora saia de perto de mim, pelos deuses!!"

— Mesmo. — Mentiu dando alguns passos a diante e apressando-se em abrir a porta do apartamento.

— Então vamos. Ah, — Salientou Milo, parecendo lembrar-se de algo importante — não esqueça de pegar os cd's que você gravou com as fotos, estão em cima da mesa.

— Aham. Hyoga, desligue esta _merda_ desse computador e venha agora! — A vontade do francês era socar a primeira coisa que ele visse a frente, mesmo que essa coisa fosse a porta, os tais cd's, ou o próprio Milo. O que quer que fosse, estava a salvo enquanto sua racionalidade dissesse para si que aquilo era uma atitude extremamente infantil, por isso limitou-se a soltar apenas uma frase um pouco mais exaltada.

— Já to indo, já to indo. — Gritou o russo, desligando o micro e arrumando as mangas longas de sua camisa.

-o-

No carro, Kamus estava sentado no banco da frente com a mão sob o queixo, a fim de apoiá-lo. Olhava para a rua e pensava a respeito de sua reação à chegada do grego na sala: fora praticamente a mesma de quando… bem, quando acordara excitado e passara a masturbar Milo, pensando que ele era Aioros.

Nunca sentira tanta vergonha por estar perto do escorpiano. Saíra desabaladamente para o banheiro e trancara-se lá. Encostara-se à fria bancada de granito de costas para o espelho – não conseguiria ao menos enfrentar seu próprio reflexo – com ânsias de quebrar a cabeça na parede por tamanha estupidez, contendo as palavras contra si mesmo.

Naquele momento, respirara fundo e prendera o ar para conter o nervosismo. Abaixara a tampa do sanitário e sentara-se com as mãos a apertar sua fronte. Como pudera ter deixado aquilo acontecer? Todavia, não podia parar de refletir que os dois gregos só tinham em comum, sua nacionalidade.

O corpo do escorpiano era mais jovem e por isso mesmo mais firme. Sua pele era mais lisa e ele possuía mais pêlos pelo corpo que o moreno de olhos verdes e mesmo os _detalhes _do que tivera entre as mãos eram distintos… mas não queria pensar nisso! Ele não podia estar comparando!!! Isso em nada era digno de uma pessoa como ele.

"Zeus do céu, o que deu em mim? Acordei excitado, óbvio, mas foram pouquíssimas as vezes em que eu quis acordar a pessoa do meu lado daquele jeito… geralmente eu espero por ela estar disposta… mas Aioros não é _ela _e me permite tentar coisas que eu dificilmente fazia antes." Pensara Kamus na ocasião.

O pior é que, tanto agora, quanto na manhã de Natal, ficara com o perfume dele impregnado em suas vias aéreas, demorando um certo tempo para que o aroma se dissipasse. No entanto, dessa vez ele estava sendo forçado a coexistir com o grego no mesmo espaço e não sabia como agir, por isso vestiu sua máscara de indiferença como usualmente fazia.

"Realmente, esse perfume é agradável… e não há como _não _me lembrar do ocorrido. Que ódio! Pelo menos foi só Milo: se fosse um dos outros,eu teria morrido vergonha no mesmo instante. Ele pelo menos é uma pessoa que não se irritava facilmente."

— VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME TRANCAR, FILHO DA PUXX!!! SÓ PORQUE TEM UMA CAMINHONETE ACHA QUE É O DONO DA RUA?

"Pelo menos é... quando não está dirigindo."

— Calma, Milo.

— Calma o quê! — Colocando a cabeça para fora e apertando a buzina insistentemente, complementou: — COMPROU A HABILITAÇÃO EM CORINTO, SEU CORNO?

— Milo, deixe de estresse e preste atenção na poxxx do trânsito!

Com a cara fechada, o grego ligou o pisca-alerta, indicando a direita e enfiou o carro para mudar de faixa, não deixando a chance de ninguém ultrapassá-lo.

— Pai, onde é a casa de Afrodite? – A voz de Hyoga soou como promessa de paz em meio ao estresse dentro do carro.

— No _Plaka. _Se Milo não nos matar antes, a gente chega daqui a pouco.

— Quer trocar? Eu paro o carro agora mesmo e _você _vai dirigindo!

— Não, Milo, me deixa dirigir! — Falou Hyoga animado, inclinando-se para frente e retirando os braços que trazia abertos e apoiados na parte de cima do banco para se segurar as duas cadeiras na frente do veículo.

— Você só vai pegar em um carro quando tiver idade para tirar a carteira. Vai chegar na auto-escola sem nenhum vício. — Rebateu o francês de imediato, virando-se para o banco de trás e olhando seriamente para o loirinho.

— Vovô deixava eu dirigir…

— Seu avô te deixava beber vodka, dirigir o carro... o que mais? Ele te levou para um cabaré (4), também?

— Não.

— Menos mal. — O francês deu o assunto por encerrado e voltando a sua posição original.

— Quando tiver idade eu saio contigo, Hyoga, pra você não ficar igual a esse ruivo aí, que só dirige de casa pro trabalho. — O psicólogo não rebateu a acusação do escorpiano, afinal, ele _de fato_ só dirigia de casa para o trabalho e vice-versa.

— **Combinado! **Papai pode me ensinar também.

— Não. — Disse Kamus instantaneamente.

— Por que, pai? — O adolescente chegou mais perto do banco do carona e inclinou sua cabeça de modo a chegar bem próximo ao francês.

— Porque Milo é melhor que eu.

— Mas…

— Não.

Emburrado, o rapazote jogou**-**se decostas no banco de trás do carro e permaneceu com os braços cruzados, tencionando continuar daquela maneira pelo resto do caminho.

O psicólogo olhou para trás pelo retrovisor um pouco pesaroso, mas convencido de que fizera o correto. Algumas vezes era necessário ponderar quando se deve ou não dizer a verdade nua e crua a uma pessoa querida. Essa era uma situação do tipo.

Detestava dirigir e possuía receio de tal coisa desde que – em sua inexperiência – se chocara com um carro estacionado porque um outro automóvel viera pela contramão e o imprensara para lado direito, então puxou o volante para desviar da batida iminente do seu lado do veículo, mas não surtiu o efeito que desejara.

Desde então, resolvera sair no trânsito o menos possível. Caso precisasse ir a um local mais distante, pegava um táxi, ou ia com o grego – o que geralmente acontecia. Mas como levava uma vida tranqüila e não saía muito de casa, não se importava em "tirar esse medo"como diziam seus amigos. Entretanto, não queria de alguma forma influenciar no modo em que Hyoga se relacionaria com trânsito, por isso se negara.

— Oga, vai por mim: com uma hora ao lado de Kamus tentando te ensinar a dirigir, você teria vontade de jogar o carro **no primeiro poste **que aparecesse.

— E quando você estiver com Milo, vai querer jogar o carro **_por cima dele._**

Os olhos do russinho arregalaram-se e ele controlou o riso que insistia em se denunciar em seus lábios.

-o.O.o-

_Quando já se conhece o indivíduo, é interessante analisar como se dá sua interação no grupo. Cada um tem uma personalidade própria e parece possuir interesses completamente diversos, mas eles estão todos entrelaçados por um liame subjetivo._

_Esse liame, pode-se dizer, é justamente o ideário de grupo. Sabem que precisam permanecer unidos, que essa estratégia os fortalece. Seus laços são construídos para se manter a unidade da espécie enquanto o bando transmite proteção uns aos outros._

_Engraçado é perceber que em outras situações, poder-se-ia dizer que nunca conseguiriam agir ou viver em harmonia **– **mas algo desconhecido os une, é visivelmente claro._

_Aos olhos da ciência, não está comprovado se há laços mais profundos ou se é o instinto que os mantém unidos. Para um amante da vida animal, no entanto, parece mais do que claro que existem vários graus de sentimentos entre os seres da fauna os quais vivem em conjunto._

-o-

— Lembra-se dessa parte da cidade, Hyoga? — Perguntou o escorpianoenquanto estacionava o carro nas proximidades da casa de Afrodite.

— Mais ou menos… — Respondeu ele olhando em volta e estreitando os olhos, tentando reconhecer o lugar.

— Nós vínhamos muito aqui, quando você era pequeno. — Comentou Kamus saindo do carro e pegando os CDs que havia gravado.

— Não, isso eu me lembro. Mas não me lembro direito da vizinhança…

Eles caminharam até o portão da residência do sueco, reparando que vários dos amigos já haviam chegado – pelos carros que estavam lá em frente estacionados ­–, então bateram à porta para avisar sua chegada, esperando a pessoa do outro lado atendê-los.

— _Quem é_?

— Máscara, chegamos. — Disse Milo casualmente.

— _Segura aí que eu vou pegar a chave._

Em instantes, o italiano estava a frente dos três e sorrindo abertamente: cumprimentou primeiro Hyoga, enquanto o francês e o escorpiano apenas observavam sua calorosa recepção e se sentiam um tanto que orgulhosos.

— Nossa, _ragazzo_, como você cresceu! — Comentou um dos donos da casa,ao cumprimentar o adolescente. — Não te vejo desde que você ainda não tinha essa imitação de bigode na sua cara!

Um tanto travado, o rapaz não forneceu resposta alguma, mal correspondeu ao abraço e ficou olhando desconfiado para o amigo de seu pai e padrinho.

— Ah, _ma che cosa_! Passem logo para dentro vocês três, porque todos querem te ver, _bambino_!

Sem mais palavras, Máscara saiu puxando o adolescente pelo braço para dentro de sua casa e exibindo-o aos presentes que começaram a enchê-lo de perguntas. Só depois se dirigiu a Kamus comentou:

— Será um grande _uomo_, Kamus, não acha? — Perguntou o italiano sorrido ao observar Afrodite abraçado o adolescente tão apertadamente, que parecia que ele seria partido ao meio a qualquer instante.

— Filho de quem é, eu não poderia esperar outra coisa. — Respondeu o ruivo rindo da cara desesperada que o loirinho fazia ao tentar desvencilhar-se do sueco e buscar algum apoio ao olhar para o pai.

Rindo do comentário, Milo apoiou seu braço em torno do pescoço do francês, bem como em Máscara para poder levar Kamus para sentar-se num sofá de dois lugares, que não estava ocupado, sem dar muito na vista de todos.

— Olá, Kamus. — Falou Shura apertando-lhe a mão e abraçando**-**o de forma rápida, para em seguida perguntar-lhe discretamente, aproveitando-se que Milo fora falar com Saga e o irmão — Como foi a consulta?

— O de sempre: 'diminua a carne vermelha e coma mais peixe. Faça exercícios, coloque azeite sobre a verdura' e alguma coisa sobre gordura _trans_.

— Já recebi um e-mail sobre a gordura _trans_. Tinha um monte de coisa lá e comparava manteiga com margarina, dizia que a margarina só não é plástico,por causa de uma única molécula… que manteiga, por incrível que pareça, é mais saudável…

— Bem, eu comprei margarina sem gordura _trans. _Nessas horas fica difícil saber em quem acreditar, sinceramente. Deixe minhas taxas baixarem mais e eu falo com o médico para saber se preciso cortar totalmente manteiga e se margarina faz tão mal quanto começaram a dizer. Não precisa ficar com tanto cuidado comigo.

— É que a gente fica preocupado…

— ... Porque meu pai era cardíaco. Sei disso… Mas estou me cuidando e tenho dois fiscais terríveis em casa, Shura. — Indicou os dois _fiscais _com um rabo de olho, sendo imediatamente compreendido pelo espanhol.

— Deixa só eles escutarem isso. — Acrescentou Shura e sorriu de forma sarcástica.

— Eles sabem, eujá disse a eles.

— Onde está o _ouzo_! Exijo que me respondam! — Ouviu-se o escorpiano exclamou em voz alta para os presentes de forma brincalhona e rindo muito,ao tagarelar com os gêmeos e Julian (que acompanhava Kanon), além de Aioria e Aioros.

— Não, senhor! Dessa vez você não bebe! Você estará transportando um adolescente para casa. Se fosse só esse ruivo convencido, tudo bem: poderia cair de bêbado que eu não ligava, mas não com o meu _afilhado_ dentro do carro! — Disse Afrodite que até aquela altura,ainda não havia liberado o rapaz.

— Ei! O afilhado é **meu**! — Reclamou o grego, defendendo o seu posto.

— Por uma **tragédia **do destino! — Assim, voltou-se para o francês e pôs-se a desabafar — Kamus, o que te deu na cabeça naquela época? Você estremeceu nossas relações de amizade! Até hoje ainda não te perdoei completamente!

— _Pardon_, Afrodite. — Pediu o francês de forma pouco sincera.

— Pode se desculpar tendo outro filho!

O sueco estava um pouco alto **– **estivera bebericando um copo ou outro de vinho, desde que Shura e Máscara da Morte ficaram se estapeando na cozinha para saber quem iria cozinhar o que. Àquela altura, estava deveras desinibido (mais que o de costume) e começou a empolgar-se a fazer uma cena.

— **ZEUS me livre**! Tenha **_você_**, com os outros dois. Um só já basta para ter trabalho. — Defendeu-se Kamus,categoricamente.

— Obrigado pela parte que me toca, pai. — Hyoga, que até aquele tempo mantivera-se calado, deixou a escapar a frase de maneira tão natural que foi impossível que não olhassem diretamente para eles.

— Oh, de nada. — Agradeceu Kamus, distraído. Diante de resposta tão automática, ninguém se conteve: pior do que a forma que o adolescente reagira, foi perceber que Kamus não dera a mínima e ainda fazia graça dele; há muito tempo não viam o ruivo assim.

— Solta o menino, Dido! Ele já está azul de tanto você apertá-lo! — Disse Milo, um altamente enciumado.

— Ah, mas eu **quero **um afilhado! Escutem bem, todos vocês: o próximo que tiver um bebê vai me chamar para padrinho, ou então entraremos em crise, entenderam? Nada mais de festas, aqui! — Reclamou o sueco, acentuando propositadamente os trejeitos afeminados que vez por outra deixava escapar.

Assim, o pisciano colocou as mãos na cintura – uma vez livre, o adolescente russo correu para refugiar-se ao lado de seu pai em busca de proteção – encarando a todos os presentes de forma que **_parecia_** furiosa, mas o que esperar de alguém acostumado à dramaticidade dos palcos?

— Eu sou gay justamente para **_não _**me casar, Afrodite! — Falou Aioria, gargalhando da cena do amigo.

— Ser solteiro não impede, grego! **_Isso aí_** serve para **outras** coisas,além de nos divertimos. — Falou Afrodite,apontando acintosamente para o meio das pernas do leonino.

— É, mas acho melhor a gente não comentar. O outro é meio nojento… — Rebateu Aioria na mesma hora.

— Por que você sempre descamba pro lado da escatologia, Aioria? — Inquiriu Kanon, envergonhado por seu namorado estar escutando aquelas alegações deploráveis.

— Ora, eu não dou pra ser pai! Quem vai me obrigar? — Reclamou o leonino.

— É, a gente já percebeu que você _dá_ por outros motivos, mesmo… — Comentou o sueco com um sorrisinho malicioso brincando em seus lábios, recebendo um gesto impaciente do grego com quem fizera a piadinha.

Todos olharam espantados para a cara de Aioria e não contiveram a gargalhada. Não sabiam se riam mais da tirada do amigo sueco, ou da cara enfezada e o olhar mortal do moreno leonino.

— Tudo bem, Dido, eu prometo. Se um dia **_eu _**tiver um filho, **você** será o padrinho. — Falou Saga, ainda rindo bastante e entrando na brincadeira para apaziguar os ânimos.

— Ohhhhh, jura, Saguinha? — Pelo tom meloso empregado, ele parecia se ter dado por satisfeito, finalmente.

— Juro. — Falou Saga com um sorriso discreto no rosto.

— Ah, mas você, Aioros e Kanon já estão **tão** velhos… não quero só a **_esperança _**de afilhado: quero um de verdade! — Colocou o indicador no lábio e ficou pensativo; nenhum deles conseguiu segurar o riso, nem mesmo Saga.

— Hahahahahahahahahaha. Ora, vá para poxxx, Dido! — exclamou Aioros.

— Só quando não tiver ninguém em casa, Oros. — Rebatendo, Afrodite virou-se maliciosamente para o grego e direcionando um olhar predador aos dois latinos com quem namorava.

— Você me magoou, Dido. Fez pouco de minha linhagem. — Disse Saga, num tom falsamente sentido.

— Oh, não, Saguinha! Eu tenho fé em você! — Aproximou-se do grego e roubou-lhe um selinho. — Mas corra contra o tempo, sim? — Fingiu comiseração.

Julian, que ainda não estava acostumado com as brincadeiras daqueles amigos, ainda mais quando seu cunhado beijava abertamente o amante de outro homem – melhor dizendo: outros **_dois_** homens – puxou Kanon para si um tanto receoso e perguntou:

— Ele é sempre assim?

— Afrodite? Que nada. Ele não é nenhuma _bicha louca desvairada_, na verdade ele tem um pouco de trejeitos afeminados, mas tenta ser discreto. O problema é que ele está um pouco alto e isso acentua o modo de agir. Mas não se engane, é ele quem manda nos outros dois.

Alheio à dúvida de seu convidado, o pisciano continuou sua cena.

— Deixe-me pensar… Sem os três velhos… Hmmm... Julian é muito novinho, Hyoga nem se fala… Aioria não _dá _pra coisa… Kamus já tem um e Milo está fora de cogitação. Esse só não é mais bicha do que eu própri**_a_**!

— Ah, _amiga_, mas a bicha aqui tem um afilhado e você não tem, _mocréia_! — O grego não perdeu a oportunidade de entrar no teatro.

— Oh, sua bicha traiçoeira! Estamos de relações cortadas por tempo in.de.ter.mi.na.do! Parei contigo! — Aproximou-se do grego com quem discutia com as mãos na cintura, um olhar sério e os lábios contorcidos de "raiva".

— Ah, _amiga_, essa não cola. — Disse Milo não conseguindo manter a expressão séria.

— Não, né? — Disse Afrodite, sem conseguir continuar de pé, de tanto que seu corpo movimentava-se, às gargalhadas, apoiando-se no escorpiano para não perder de todo o seu equilíbrio. — Oh, Ártemis, o que o coitado do Hyoga e do Julian devem estar pensando de mim?

— Nada de bom, eu te garanto. — Respondeu o escorpiano imediatamente.

— Julian, desculpe, tô muito bêbado. — Falou, enquanto segurava a mão do namorado de Kanon, apertando-a com força; enquanto o rapaz olhava para ele com um pouco de incerteza e, por falta de outra palavra, medo.

— Ainda tem Shaka e Mu, Dido!!!Peça a eles. — Comentou Máscara da Morte,que observara o showzinho de seu namorado e tomava-lhe o copo de vinho que estava na outra mão.

— Não, vou **exigir**.

— Chega. Senta aí!— Shura jogou-o sem muita delicadeza no sofá e sentou-se ao seu lado.

— Oh, Shurinha… — o pisciano emburrou-se, com a atitude do outro, mas puxou-o para perto.

— Não me chame desse jeito! Assim ninguém me leva a sério, nem Máscara! — Reclamou aos sussurros e foi beijado pelo sueco.

Ouviram outra vez alguém à porta e Máscara da Morte percebeu que seria ele quem teria que atender à mesma pela quinta vez consecutiva, tanto que reclamou:

— Shura, quando eu voltar, quero espaço aí, entendeu! — Disse sem olhá-lo, para não perder mais tempo.

Alheio - totalmente envolvido pelo beijo do outro – o espanhol movimentou apenas o polegar para cima, em sinal positivo e depois enxotou o namorado deu um tchauzinho displicente, dispensando o outro namorado.

— Bem vindo, Shaka. Bem vindo Mu; entrem, a casa é sua. Agora, com licença. – cumprimentou os recém-chegados... e voltou para a sala o mais rápido que pode.

— Isso que é recepção… — Comentou o músico loiro, impassível.

— Não: o pior é que ele provavelmente nos dispensoupara ficar _se agarrando_ com os outros dois. — Disse o ariano divertidamente, ao conduzir o namorado pela mão, entrando na sala e indo sentar-se com ele numa poltrona mais adiante que ficava próxima às duas portas de vidro que davam para a varanda da casa.

— Ah, pelos deuses! Ninguém está pedindo para ver vocês se pegando! Parem com isso! — Reclamou Milo,forçando um lugar parar sentar-se justamenteentre Shura e Afrodite, no sofá.

— NOSSA, ESTÁ FICANDO PICANTE! — Berrou Aoria, sendo repreendido por seu irmão, com um sonoro tapa no seu ombro direito.

— Grego, vá arrumar o que fazer! — Reclamou Máscara, alheio aos irmãos, tirando raivosamente, por causa da interrupção, o escorpiano de seu lugar e empurrando-o na direção de Kamus.

— Milo, deixe de gracinhas! — Ordenou o francês; não queria de forma alguma que ele começasse a fazer outro papel de ridículo, já bastava a vez passada.

— Mas não há lugar para eu sentar. — Disse fazendo bico e fingindo um choro.

"Já está na hora Milo parar de tomar _ouzo_ ou ele vai dar show daqui a pouco." Pensou o francês exasperado com a possibilidade e sem se incomodar com o fato que seu copo nunca ficava vazio.

— Hyoga, afaste para lá. —Comandou o psicólogo, em seguida observando o filho afastar-se para o extremo oposto no sofá de dois lugares que ocupavam. Dito isso, continuou. — Milo, senta aqui e não reclama.

— Depois de um _pedido_ desses até eu quero ir, Kamus. — Falou Mu com um sorriso tão cretino quanto indecente, que fez a totalidade dos amigos dobrarem-se de tanto que gargalhavam; inclusive Hyoga ria da cara exasperada do francês.

— Vai ter volta, Mu! — Foi a única reposta que conseguiu balbuciar.

— Estarei esperando. Milo, quer fazer o favor de sentar logo? Ele está impaciente…

— Com todo _prazer. _— Falou o escorpiano lascivamente, sugando um pouco de ar e imediatamente mordendo o lado esquerdo do lábio inferior e fechando os olhos, enquanto enfim sentava-se, entre o francês e o afilhado.

— Aposto que Zelos estava louco para te ver fazendo essa cara, não, Milo? — Inquietou-o Shura. Nada mais merecido, na opinião do espanhol: onde já se vira interromper as carícias entre pessoas daquela forma?

— Pelos deuses, não comecem de novo! — Reclamou o grego loiro, prevendo que não o deixariam em paz se aquele assunto viesse à tona novamente. Por que logo hoje, quando decidira, pela primeira vez, investir num relacionamento com Kamus?

— Por quê? Pessoal, vocês viram o novo namorado de Milo? — Atiçou o capricorniano.

— Ora, carxxxx! Deixem aquele cara pra lá!

— Mas, Milo, ele é tão gostoso, além de educado… — Foi a vez de Mu entrar no jogo para irritá-lo.

Do que vocês estão falando? — Perguntou Saga que estava completamente alheio, assim como seu irmão, Julian e Hyoga. Não era nada divertido observar os outros rirem sem saber o motivo da piada.

Num átimo de segundo, Mu tirou o celular do bolso, apertou alguns botões e escolheu a foto de um homem de aparência um tanto… grotesca – para dizer o mínimo!! – passando então o objeto para Julian, o qual repassou aos outros.

— Esse cara se apaixonou por Milo, durante a viagem. — Disse Shura, à guisa de esclarecimentos. — Não ia sossegar enquanto não comesse o grego aí!

— Ei, ei, não baixem o nível, Hyoga ainda é novo! — Falou Aioros tentando dar um pouco de ordem àquela bagunça. − Ainda é uma _pobre criancinha. _

— Puta.que.pariu.Shura!! Já disse pra esquecer esse cara. — Reclamou, Milo, outra vez.

— Você já saiu com caras feios, Milo, não entendo… — Falou Kanon um pouco perdido. — Todo mundo já saiu.

— Esse não é o problema! Eu já tinha dito isso a eles! Agora tente conviver no mesmo espaço que um cara insistente... e burro! Por que ele não sabe o que significa um _não._ Não me deixou em paz um minuto sequer e ainda me fez passar vexame!!!

— Verdade!! O tal Zelos apertou a bunda dele, no meio do todo mundo e Milo o empurrou. Fomos chamados à gerência por causa dele, acredita? — Comentou Shura em tom de galhofa.

— Milo, você já tem sorte para tipos assim! — Acrescentou Aioria, que sabia da história por intermédio do irmão, mas ainda não havia visto a foto do dito cujo.

— Eu faria a mesma coisa, Milo. — Apoiou o geminiano mais velho — Não existe nada pior que falta de respeito.

— Obrigado, Saga. — Falou o escorpiano sentindo-se um pouco mais aliviado, mas ainda sim de semblante fechado.

— Ah, não me vem bancar o chato, Saga! Só estamos tirando onda!

— **Shura Montseny,** o Mi está irritado: a brincadeira perdeu a graça. — Falou Afrodite, categórico.

— Ele está de TPM e eu levo a culpa? — Indignou-se o capricorniano. Não entendia: Milo havia aceitado a brincadeira muito bem naquele dia no aeroporto, o que havia de errado agora?

O escorpiano levantou-se irritado e retirou-se das vistas dos presentes, indo até o jardim sem se importar com o frio do inverno, acentuado pela noite. Shura não percebia que aquilo mexia com seu ego? Que era inseguro quanto a si mesmo e aquilo estava minando a sua autoconfiança?

— Não seja infantil, Milo. — Escutou uma voz séria atrás de si.

— Sempre sou motivo de piada! — Comentou o loiro, extremamente zangado.

— Não faça esse papel ridículo na frente dele.

Com a pose confiante que sempre ostentava visivelmente abalada, Milo esperou alguns segundos para dar continuidade àquela conversa.

— Nem sempre estou com humor para levar na esportiva, Saga.

— Volte lá para dentro, está frio.

— Ok…

Envergonhado, Milo acompanhou o outro até a casa, sentindo o peso do olhar dos presentes. Tinha certeza que parecia ridículo aos amigos. Assim, o loiro dirigiu-se à primeira garrafa de _ouzo_ que viu e encheu mais um cálice do destilado de anis. Pouco se importava caso iria embebedar-se novamente, precisava de alguma coisa com a qual pudesse contar como um apoio àquela exposição.

Quando estava para colocar o líquido translúcido nos lábios, Saga interrompeu-o, tomando-lhe delicadamente o copo dos dedos e vertendo-o de uma vez só em sua própria boca, a fim de evitar que o outro grego se embebedasse e viesse a instalar um grande clima de desconforto entre eles como acontecera reunião passada.

— Hyoga, você sabe a história do o_uzo_ (5)? — Perguntou o geminiano.

— Não… — Respondeu o russo timidamente.

— Quando os turcos invadiram a Grécia, eles jogaram aguarrás nos tonéis de vinho. Mas nós, gregos, continuamos a bebê-lo. Eles acharam que iriam rir pelas nossas costas, mas os gregos ficaram loucos pela novidade.

— NÓS GOSTAMOS DO SABOR DA AGUARRÁS. _OUZO_!!! — Todos os seis gregos, inclusive Julian, do local brandiram seus braços no ar e aqueles que ainda possuíam algum líquido em seus copos, entornaram-no garganta a baixo logo em seguida.

— Kamus, você ainda não mostrou o CD pro pessoal! Dido, posso ligar a televisão e o DVD? — Perguntou Milo animadamente; parte de sua insegurança já passara: queria se divertir com os amigos, mas também precisava seguir com seu plano adiante.

— Que CD? — Perguntou Kanon distraidamente, enquanto namorava Julian de forma discreta.

— Eu escaneei as fotos que minha mãe tirou daquelas férias lá em _Erétria_ (6). — Respondeu o francês, erguendo-se para apanhar a pilha de CDs que estava em cima da mesa da sala.

— Oh, não! — Gritou Shaka, horrorizado, no fundo da sala, eriçando-se na cadeira. — Não o _Fatídico Verão De 1983_!!!!!!!

— **Exatamente** esse, Sha. — Comentou Milo sorrindo como se estivesse lembrando-se de todas as coisas que aconteceram naquela temporada na praia.

— Ah, não, Kamus! Eu quero **todas **as fotos! **TODAS!!** Minha nossa! Parece que foi ontem. — Exclamou Aioria, extremamente entusiasmado. — Você fez uma cópia para cada um? — Perguntou ele referindo-se à grande quantidade de CDs.

— Fiz. Não é possível que todos os CDs não funcionem. Querem vê-las no DVD?

— Já devia ter colocado! — Animou-se Shura que já prepara o aparelho para ele.

— Não, Kamus! Não coloque as fotos dessas férias! São traumas demais para uma pessoa só! — Implorou Shaka com um misto de pânico e divertimento, se isso lá é possível.

— Não seja chato, loiro! — Reclamou Shura — Foram ótimas férias.

— Vocês três aí aprontaram demais, não? — Indagou o sagitariano com apenas uma sobrancelha levantada, os braços cruzados e um sorriso de quem sabe mais do que quer aparentar, olhando sério para o trio.

— Não só nós! — Rebateu Máscara imediatamente, defendendo-se a si e aos outros dois. — E vocês, mais velhos?

— Nós?!? — Aioros apontou para si mesmo com uma expressão que transmitia santidade. — Não fizemos nada de mais.

— É, _eu_ não fiz nada! Saga e Aioros faziam; eu segurava vela. — Informou Kanon de imediato, fazendo o antigo casal ficar desconcertado, ainda mais porque no momento estavam separados e o sagitariano estava com uma outra pessoa... que coincidentemente, se encontrava entre eles.

— Nossa, daqui a pouco vocês estariam fazendo bodas de… vinte e cinco anos é o que, mesmo, Dido? — Perguntou Milo, divertido.

— De prata. — Respondeu Shaka no lugar do pisciano com um sorriso que denotava incentivo, mas o qual só mostrou ao próprio Milo.

— Vocês bem que poderiam reatar, para podermos ter uma festa! — Comentou Aioria alegremente, mas proferindo aquelas palavras com sinceridade.

— Shura, você pode passar as fotos. — Pediu Kamus ao espanhol de forma educada, mas ligeiramente incomodado com a conversa que se seguia a respeito do relacionamento que seu caso atual tivera. Era certo que no momento não tencionava ter nada mais sério com o sagitariano, ou pelo menos era isso que dizia a si mesmo, mas entendia perfeitamente que aquela era a maneira de seus amigos – inclusive Milo, que sempre o apoiava – dizerem que não aprovavam aquela união.

— Claro, ruivo! — Disse o espanhol, desvencilhando-se dos amantes para usar o controle remoto.

Alguns segundos se passaram até que a primeira de uma série de fotos com aquele bando de homens agora feitos, então em idades entre seis e quatorze anos pudesse ser vista por todos.

Eles estavam dispostos em fileira, distribuídos por tamanho: as crianças na frente, seguidas dos pré-adolescentes e os adolescentes, atrás. Todos sorriam para a câmera e pareciam que realmente estavam aproveitando uma temporada muito divertida de suas vidas.

— Eu não acredito que _aquilo _sou eu! — Exclamou o tibetano para um garotinho magricela de pernas muito finas, joelhos salientes, um short folgado, a pele branca e usando um corte de cabelo estilo _mullet _(7) Todavia, o que ele não notara é que todos eles não eram muito diferentes, uns dos outros.

— Mu, pelos deuses, você ainda era uma criancinha meiga e adorável. Olhe para mim! Um adolescente desengonçado, que tem as pernas e braços desproporcionais ao resto do corpo e a cara cheia de espinhas. − Exclamou Aioros apontando a tela, assombrado pela própria aparência.

— Ok, Aioros: você ganhou o concurso da bizarrice. — Concordou o ariano pronta e subitamente, fazendo os outros rirem da forma impetuosa que ele proferira a última frase.

— Afrodite, você tem a mesma cara até hoje. — Comentou Julian displicentemente, enquanto apreciava a visão do namorado: um adolescente de seus quase quinze anos, menos esquisito que o pobre Aioros (o único porém, é que ele não sabia diferenciar qual dos gêmeos era o seu).

— Obrigado, Julian. Olha só como Máscara tá com cara de enfezado. Ele tinha essa **_mania _**de se fingir de mau

— Por isso que se deu esse apelido ridículo… — Comentou Aioria, o qual levaria uma almofada em cheio no rosto, se não tivesse conseguido segurá-la a tempo.

— Qual é o seu nome, Máscara? — Perguntou Julian, o novato inexperiente.

— Segredo de Estado. — Respondeu o italiano de forma seca.

— Manolo Enzo Malatesta (8). — Rebateu Kanon no mesmo instante, pois achara que o canceriano fora rude demais para uma pergunta tão boba.

— _Greco, figlio di un_-…

— Desculpe, Julian — adiantou-se Shura, antes que a frase fosse completada. — Ele detesta o nome. Nem nós o chamamos assim, entende?

— Oh, perdão, Máscara. — Falou o namorado de Kanon num tom encabulado.

— Tudo bem, Julian, depois eu e Kanon nos acertamos.

— Vocês vão ficar se digladiando aí, ou vão querer ver o resto das fotos! — Perguntou Saga, aborrecido com aquela discussão inútil.

E a cada foto que ia passando, alguém fazia um comentário a respeito, ou relembrava um fato que ocorrera com eles. Até que, finalmente, chegaram a uma fotografia que continha a mãe de Kamus com Shaka, o mais novinho, no colo e os outros pequenos ali por perto.

— Hyoga, você é a cara da sua avó! — Disse o indiano sorrindo, ao reconstruir a cena em sua cabeça.

— Verdade; tirando o cabelo vermelho, vocês se parecem bastante. — Falou o pisciano.

— Eu não acho. — Ao proferir a frase, o ruivo examinou bem as faces do loirinho.

— Você é cego, Kamus! Repare bem no rosto de Dona Camille e do seu filho! — Comentou Máscara, indignado.

— Nossa, Kamus... finalmente tiramos a prova que Hyoga é realmente seu filho. — foi a vez de Aioria dirigir-se ao aquariano, apenas pelo simples prazer de tirá-lo do sério.

Dando um tapa impiedoso na cabeça do irmão, o sagitariano tentou redimir-se com pai e filho, em seu lugar:

— Perdoem: esse insano não sabe o que diz. É um sem noção.

— Não tem importância, Aioros. Eu sei que ele não se parece em nada comigo e que é a cara de Natasha, mas continuo achando que ele não lembra a minha mãe. — Kamus respondeu educadamente ao comentário, embora sua verdadeira intenção era a de torcer o pescoço do "cunhado" com suas próprias mãos.

— Desculpe o constrangimento, Hyoga. — Pediu mais uma vez o moreno de olhos verdes (o mais velho, já que o outro não… digamos… bem… errr… não se importava em pedir desculpas pelas bobagens que falava; pelo contrário, divertia-se com elas).

-o.O.o-

_Todo ser vivo passa pela difícil transição da vida de criança e suas brincadeiras (as quais têm como único propósito prepará-los para quando estiverem crescidos) para as responsabilidades que advirão no estágio adulto._

_Essa passagem é a que chamamos de adolescência, ou 'idade entre duas idades'. Ela pode ter significados um tanto traumáticos, pois é a hora em que os pais instigam seus filhos a procurarem viver sozinhos e dependerem apenas deles próprios e o momento em que isso acontece tende a ser chocante para o jovem._

_Além de se ver sozinho, ainda terá que interagir com todos os outros adultos, que na maioria das vezes não se vêem muito dispostos a ajudar o jovem. _

_É uma idade, unicamente, de difícil aprendizado. Nesta fase é quando os novos membros do grupo têm seus primeiros passos rumo às experiências sexuais – mas geralmente elas são mal sucedidas – e também quando começam a galgar seu status social. _

_No entanto, que aqueles que ao menos conseguiram chegar nesse estágio de desenvolvimento são privilegiados, pois a vida faz as vezes que a sobrevivência seja deveras acirrada. _

-o-

— Que nada, Oros! Adolescentes têm as emoções a flor da pele: tudo é motivo para drama, mas num instante, eles já estão normais de novo. E aí, Hyoga, já tem namorada? — Perguntou Aioria indiscretamente, como já se deve ter percebido.

O russo mantivera-se até aquele momento ao lado de seu pai, conversando apenas com ele e discretamente, tentando estar invisível aos outros, principalmente quando Afrodite o soltara... e começou a se soltar diante de todos.

Ao ouvir a pergunta, ficou tão embaraçado que lhe fugiram as palavras e seu rosto ganhou um profundo tom avermelhado. O rapaz não respondendo, seu padrinho (o verdadeiro) fez o delicado _favor _de dizer por ele:

— Não, não! —Interveio Milo, o qual já estava sentado ao lado de Kamus, outra vez — Ele deixou foi um namoradinho, na Rússia.

Ao término da frase, o pequeno aquariano tinha certeza que todos os presentes tinham a atenção voltada para si, mesmo que seu rosto baixo não deixasse que ele visse nenhum deles.

— Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! E como ele é Hyoga? — Questionou Mu, apenas para colocar lenha na fogueira.

O pobre adolescente percebeu-se realmente cercado de todos os lados por rostos curiosos e inquisidores. Estava um pouco encolhido sobre si mesmo e parecia querer se esconder atrás do pai, mas pela altura que já possuía, seria praticamente impossível.

— Ele é... japonês, e da minha idade. — Respondeu ele baixinho e encabulado.

— Japonês? Já comprovou a lenda de que orientais tem pau pequeno? — Com sua delicadeza e tato leoninos, Aioria fez uma nova indagação ao rapaz.

— Aioria, deixe o coitado em paz! Não vê que ele está tentando literalmente sumir da face da Terra? Além de que, não fique colocando na cabeça dele que tamanho importa! Já basta toda a indústria pornográfica dizer que o cara tem que ter no mínimo trinta centímetros e pelo menos dez, de calibre. — Reclamou Saga, extremamente indignado com as atitudes do _eterno _cunhado.

— Não posso perguntar? É assim totalmente proibido? Tem lei dizendo que não pode perguntar nada pro menino? É certo que não tem. — Rebateu o grego à reação de Saga. Afinal, eles estavam entre amigos: qual era o problema de comentar assuntos daquele tipo?

— Saga tem razão, Aioria. Deve ser o primeiro namorado do menino e lá me vem você colocar essas coisas na cabeça dele, seu... _adultescente _(9)! — Concordou Aioros, ainda mais irritado com o irmão.

— Ah, tá bom, foi mal aí, Hyoga.

— Fora que é extremamente desconfortável. — Disse Máscara da Morte num tom tão natural como o de quem pede para passar uma faca, despertando a curiosidade de todos ali dentro e os ciúmes de Afrodite e Shura.

Recebendo um beliscão forte e discreto na linha de suas costelas, o italiano ouviu apenas a voz extremamente ameaçadora de um sueco cobrar-lhe explicações e o olhar penetrante de um espanhol, estabelecendo que teriam uma conversa outra hora.

— Essa coisa de _tamanho não é documento _é extremamente certa. O importante é se a pessoa do seu lado, te faz feliz. — Comentou Shaka que alisava as mãos de Mu, que estava sentado no braço da poltrona em que o outro se encontravam.

— Você ou Mu, Shaka? — Kanon fez a pergunta que estava na ponta da língua de todos os amigos.

— Ora, vá se fuxxx, grego! — Rebateu um ariano completamente irritado, o qual teve seus cabelos levados para o lado e a face esquerda beijada.

— Você vai ligar para o que esse tonto fala? — Disse o indiano, baixinho, enquanto passava de leve o nariz na bochecha do namorado.

— Sempre que eu olho esses dois eu fico com inveja. — Falou Milo, apenas ao francês.

— Eu também…

— Você já conhece o menino, Kamus? — Perguntou Afrodite, apenas tentando puxar assunto.

— Ainda não. Mas irei conhecê-lo em breve.

— Sabe, Hyoga, é importante que você namore e viva, mas pense também que essa é a hora de escolher uma carreira. Já sabe que profissão vai seguir? — Perguntou Saga.

— Ainda não…

— Meu conselho é que você estude, se forme e faça um concurso público para conseguir tranqüilidade.

— Ele tem razão, Hyoga. O mercado de trabalho está cada vez mais difícil. Olhe todo mundo aqui, acho que estamos todos mais ou menos estabilizados, mas foi difícil. Ainda mais porque todos os ramos estão saturados. — Acrescentou Aioros.

— Bem, não concordo, você tem que ser bom no que você faz. Se não for bom, tudo fica difícil. — Falou o italiano, interagindo com os outros.

— Não, Máscara. O problema é que hoje você tem que ser **muito** bom. Nós já estamos empregados e ganhando nosso dinheiro, o problema é para quem está entrando. Um concurso público te traz estabilidade e não dá dores de cabeça no final do mês, nisso Saga tem razão. Mas se você quiser realmente fazer dinheiro, Hyoga, a iniciativa privada ainda é a melhor solução.

— Eu não sei o que quero, Mu… — Respondeu o adolescente perdido entre tantos conselhos.

— Já sabe ao menos que curso vai fazer quando recomeçar os estudos na Escola de Artes? — Questionou Shaka tentando aliviar os ânimos.

— Não sei… — Respondeu o loirinho cada vez mais encabulado.

— Sendo filho de Kamus e de Natasha, vocês ainda têm dúvida que será dança? — Perguntou Milo aos demais de maneira presunçosa.

— Contanto ele estude as outras matérias, não importa muito o que ele faça como arte, só quero boas notas.

— Não exagera, pai.

— Se não tirar apenas dez, apanha. — Falou Kamus sorrindo e abraçando o filho, apenas porque já estava no final do segundo copo de vinho. (10)

— Apanho nada… — Falou baixinho, abraçando-o de volta, mas envergonhado.

Enquanto isso, Milo os observava, mas acabou por passar os cabelos do adolescente para trás, com carinho.

— Quem aí está com fome? — Perguntou Shura animado e Hyoga percebeu que essa era a deixa que ele esperava para ficar invisível aos demais novamente.

-o.O.o-

_O ritual da comida é importante em todas as espécies de animais, afinal é por causa dele que conseguem se manter vivos e sobreviver através do dia para novamente irem atrás de alimento e recomeçarem o ciclo. Talvez a comida seja o objetivo principal na vida de qualquer animal. _

_Embora tendo-se uma certa fartura, nada de mais deixar as preocupações com a sobrevivência para depois, uma vez que abundância traz tranqüilidade._

_Na maioria das vezes, podem até se tornar bastantes agressivos quando o assunto é comida, especialmente quando essa é escassa. Por isso, quando o animal possui uma dieta das mais variadas, tem maior probabilidade de adaptação._

_O que se deve aprender desde cedo, portanto, é não deixar escapar as oportunidades de se alimentar, mas é certo que alguns aprendem essa lição melhor que os outros._

_Assim, antes durante o inverno os seres vivos que permanecem ativos, se alimentam de modo a acumular gordura, tanto para se aquecer; quanto para acumular energia para os tempos difíceis que estão passando._

-o-

— Graças a Zeus, estou faminto! — Comentou o ariano.

— Mu, meu amor, você sempre está faminto. — Sussurrou o indiano constrangido, só não esperava que os outros ouvissem.

— Minha nossa! Isso quem disse foi o parceiro dele, ninguém mais, ninguém menos! — Zombou Kanon.

— Pelos deuses, nem na hora de comer vocês param de discutir? Vocês têm que estar concentrados **_apenas_** no jantar que meu Shurinha e meu Masquinha prepararam para vocês. — Falou o sueco, sem se importar com a cara de exasperação que os namorados faziam a cada vez que ele os chamava daquela maneira infame.

— Eu fiz a melhor _paella_ do mundo! — Gabou-se o capricorniano assim que se recompôs do comentário.

— Não está melhor que meu _vermicelli _(11)_, capisce_? – Máscara interveio, querendo mostrar superioridade

— Você fez foi macarrão com molho de tomate! – acusou o primeiro.

— E você, arroz com as sobras da geladeira! – vingou-se o segundo.

— Eu comprei os mariscos, os camarões e as lagostas todos frescos! – defendeu-se Shura.

— E eu comprei o melhor provolone e o azeite **italiano **mais puro! – saiu-se também em defesa própria, Máscara.

Todos os demais ficaram parados, observando o bate-boca, olhando de um lado para o outro, tentando acompanhar quem dizia o que.

— Eles ficaram discutindo pra ver quem fazia o que e melhor do que quem... e eu ficava beliscando um prato e outro, bebendo vinho… não me meti. — Disse Afrodite, discretamente, na direção de Kanon, Saga e Julian, a fim de explicar mais ou menos a situação.

— Agora entendo porque quando nós chegamos você estava tão _alegrinho._ — Riu-se o geminiano solteiro.

— Foi por causa disso mesmo. Hahahahaha!!

E o joguete culinário não havia findado:

— Máscara, você vai se render ao melhor prato espanhol!

— Você quer dizer o **único**, não?

— Vamos deixar que eles decidam! Aí, sim, será ainda mais humilhante para você, Máscara!

— Veremos, Shura!

— Eu voto pelos dois! — Gritou Afrodite rindo-se bastante.

— Você está fora da competição, Dido! — Interveio Shaka — Vai ser um juiz parcial e roubar para os concorrentes!

— Eu também acho! Melhor comermos logo e deixar Afrodite de fora do julgamento!

— Concordo com Milo: Dido está de fora! — Falou Mu, sendo o primeiro a sentar-se na mesa e desvirar o prato, esperando que os competidores viessem trazer seus objetos de teste.

— Eu não queria participar mesmo… — Afrodite interveio com falso desdém. Na verdade, sentia-se aliviado por não estar decidindo nada, ou teria que agüentar cara feia por pelo menos uma semana, daquele em que não votasse.

Ambos os latinos, que haviam entrado na cozinha e não estavam muito ligados à pequena discussão entre os amigos, vieram com travessas fumegando e os cheiros de ambas se misturavam, espalhando-se na sala de jantar.

— Podem se servir. — Disse o italiano, colocando sua comida sobre a mesa e tomando seu lugar ao lado esquerdo de Afrodite; enquanto o espanhol ficou à cabeceira deste.

— Já não era sem tempo! — Exclamou Mu, servindo-se de uma porção generosa de _paella_ e depois de macarrão, sem se importar se estava misturando os dois pratos (como quase todos ali).

— Mu, você me mata de vergonha…

— Eu também te amo, Shaka. Ei!!! Tá muito bom! — Falou o ariano, dirigindo-se aos dois mestres cucas e enchendo mais uma vez o garfo.

— O que o resto está esperando? Comam! Comam, já disse! Ou podem ter certeza que eu cortarei a cabeça de vocês fora!

— Igualzinho à mãe dele… não tenha receio, Julian… — Desculpou-se o sueco dirigindo-se ao convidado que estava sentado bem à sua frente, logo ao lado de Kanon, seguidamente de Saga, Mu e Shaka.

— Oh, Afrodite, as mães italianas são famosas… Eu entendo. Minha mãe é grega: é praticamente a mesma coisa, senão pior, hahaha!!!!!

E o grupo do lado direito da mesa – pois era lá onde estava o trio, juntamente com os gêmeos e Julian – caiu na risada, enquanto esperavam sua vez de se servir.

— Sinto muito, Shura, mas a _paella_ está descartada para mim e para Hyoga. Somos alérgicos a crustáceos.

— Ah, não acredito! Vai fazer essa desfeita, Kamus?

— Melhor não forçar, Shura, não lembra o que aconteceu da última vez? — Tentou dissuadir Milo, o qual estava na outra ponta da mesa em frente a Shura.

— Não precisa me fazer sentir culpado, Milo! — Shaka reclamou ao sentir que aquilo havia sido uma agulhada.

— Não foi sua culpa, Shaka, foi a desse grego sem vergonha que não nos avisou nada! — O espanhol rebateu indignado.

— Vocês estão falando do quê? — Indagou o leonino, a fim de participar da discussão, puxando um camarão inteiro do prato de Mu, o qual estava distraído a conversar alguma coisa com Saga.

— De uma vez que eles cuidaram tão bem de meu afilhado que deram atum, a um menino alérgico de três anos.

— Mas atum não é crustáceo, Milo! — Saga rebateu, espantado com aquela afirmação absurda, tanto que deixou a conversa com o ariano de lado por alguns segundos.

— Mas vive no mar e ele tem alergia do mesmo jeito, Saga. Hyoga tem alergia a crustáceo **e **peixe.

— Agora sim. — O geminiano deu-se por satisfeito.

De repente, ouviu-se uma voz alta e com entonação perigosa, estando seu dono falando realmente a sério, a julgar pelas sobrancelhas muito mais juntas que o normal, o cenho franzido e um leve bico:

— Aioria... se você tem amor à sua mão, não tire mais **nada** de meu prato!

— Tá, Mu, ok. Não tiro mais. — o grego de olhos verdes defendeu-se, tentando apaziguar os ânimos do ariano, que tinha o garfo em punho, ameaçando-o de tal modo que a qualquer minuto poderia atingir-lhe a carne.

— Mu, pelos deuses, comporte-se… — Repreendeu Shaka, discretamente.

— Mas ele está me roubando! — O tibetano tentou argumentar em sua própria defesa.

— Não importa! Tem mais no seu prato! — Não aceitando os argumentos do namorado, o loiro tentou falar discretamente, puxando-o para perto de si.

— Como foi a exposição, Milo? conseguiu vender bem? — Saga perguntou.

— Hmm — O grego loiro bebericou um pouco de seu vinho e pôs a responder — Foi, sim. Consegui vender várias peças, o problema é que agora eu estou atolado de trabalho no escritório!

— Eu que o diga. Interfonei várias vezes para o apartamento desses dois desde o Natal, mas Milo estava sempre no trabalho. Só depois das nove é que ele aparecia em casa, então, eu sempre escutava aquela palavra cretina: _estou fazendo os cálculos do imposto com Kamus_. — O tibetano fez seu pequeno discurso inflamado de indignação, porém, sem que visse, seu prato esteve sob o ataque constante de um garfo habilidoso que provinha do lado oposto da mesa.

— Isso não é uma palavra, Mu; é uma frase inteira. — Rebateu Kamus, instantaneamente enrolando o macarrão em seu prato e rindo jocosamente em seguida.

— Poxxx… obrigado, Kamus. — O ariano proferiu de forma sarcástica a frase ao dar um sonoro tapa na mão de Aioria.

— De nada, precisando é só chamar.

Antes mesmo que pudesse responder à provocação à altura, Mu teve novamente sua atenção desviada.

— **Cacete, Aioria! _Pare com isso!!!_** — O tibetano meteu o garfo no prato do leonino tentando recuperar a comida que estava sendo surrupiada de seu, e, sem querer, cortou-se com a faca que lá estava deitada, levando rapidamente o dedão aos lábios.

— Pare com isso você. — Foi cutucado por Shaka, que estava mais do que constrangido por aquela situação (típico do virginiano certinho).

— Realmente, é mais fácil do que se pensa. — Falou Aioros de forma cínica e colocando um marisco – anteriormente presente no prato do tibetano – na boca.

— **PAREM COM ISSO!** Eu posso até dividir um homem, mas comida, não! — Exclamou Mu, estressado ao ver seu prato ser vilipendiado daquela maneira insultuosa.

Todos olharam estarrecidos para Mu. Ele teria dito aquilo mesmo o que eles haviam escutado?

Sem mais nem menos, Shaka levantou-se da mesa – tão sério ou mais, do que seu habitual. Seus amigos estavam chocados, e nunca esperavam a reação que veio a seguir: o indiano prontamente sentou-se no colo de Milo, abraçou-o pelos ombros, e tomou-lhe os lábios.

— Na sua casa, ou na minha, Sha? — O escorpiano perguntou, não se fazendo de rogado: afinal, ter um homem "lindo e loiro" em seu colo, não era algo que acontecia todo dia.

— Pode ser aqui e agora. − Respondeu ele de forma rouca e sensual.

— SHAKA! – berrou Mu– Pode parar por aí mesmo!!!

— Fique com seu prato de comida. − Shaka olhou o amante com um desprezo tal que era difícil de descrever, mais interessado em arrancar carícias de Milo.

— Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas comigo? E todas as vezes que você disse que me amava? Nada bastou? O que se passa nessa sua cabeça? — Questionou um ariano furioso, levantando-se da cadeira, apoiado sobre a mão esquerda sobre a mesa e com a direita apontava o indicador para o namorado e com ele gesticulava bastante. Vendo que o amante sequer dava mostras de se levantar da onde estava, Um explodiu, batendo a mão na mesa: – Eu me recuso a acreditar que você vá fazer isso comigo apenas por birra!

— Loiro, é melhor você sair do meu colo.

— Isso é só charme, daqui a pouco passa. — E o indiano encostou-se mais a Milo; o que de imediato, fez Mu pular de sua cadeira para o lado da mesa em que eles estavam.

— Sha, foi muito bom enquanto durou. Não é você, sou eu. Tenho um problema muito sério com namorados arianos furiosos **_e _**espancamentos. — O arquiteto livrou-se do indiano e pulou rapidamente de sua cadeira tomando uma distância considerável da mesa, mas sendo seguido pelo tibetano.

— Mu, sua comida está esfriando!! — O comentário fez o ciumento namorado voltar instantaneamente ao seu lugar.

Caralho, Kamus! Não se pode nem ter um ataque em paz, que você alfineta logo?! — Mal se virou para o francês comentando isso, quando surpreendeu um certo leonino esgueirando-se por sobre a mesa e surrupiando a carne do seu prato.

— Eu disse que ia ter volta.

— Engraçadinho… Aioria, se você pegar mais comida do meu prato eu juro que espero você dormir e corto seu amiguo fora!

— Nossa… Me senti dentro de África, a Indomável. — Zombou o aquariano mais velho.

— Toda essa história de luta pelo alimento e pelo parceiro... realmente, Kamus. — Comentou Aioros.

— Pergunte qualquer coisa sobre o Seringuete e o Massaimara que o Kyu responde para você. — Disse Milo, o qual voltara tão discretamente que ninguém o havia percebido, mas prontamente abraçou Kamus pelas costas, colando seu queixo próximo ao olho direito dele.

— Você já provou desse vinho, Kamus? — Aioros ofereceu uma taça de vinho tinto ao aquariano, passando sem se importar o braço pelo prato do irmão e entregando-a na mão do francês. — É seco e encorpado, como você gosta.

Dessa forma, Milo entendeu que deveria voltar ao seu lugar, pois não conseguiria nada daquela forma.

— Hm obrigado, Aioros.

— Ahh, depois do jantar tem tequila, alguém quer? — Perguntou Máscara, animado.

— Pai… eu posso provar? — Perguntou o adolescente russo baixinho, o qual falava pela primeira vez, desde que sentaram à mesa.

— Só depois de jantar e diluída.

— Droga!

— Ei, pelo menos ele deixou. — Milo sorriu-lhe e pôs mais uma garfada na boca. — Sabe, seu avô controlava demais a gente quando o assunto era bebida; não só o Kamus, entende?

— Oh, e como. Sabe, nesse verão das fotos, eu consegui uma garrafa de _ouzo_ pra gente. Meu irmão, eu e Aioros a bebemos quase toda. Sua avó desconfiou por estarmos cheirando a álcool e nos mandou para a cama mais cedo. Inventou que estávamos cansados e que tínhamos ido dormir, ou então ele iria contar aos nossos pais na certa e levar todo mundo de volta a Atenas. − Disse Saga com um olhar nostálgico.

— No outro dia ela nos fez ajudar a arrumar a casa. Nunca vi um banheiro ficar tão limpo na vida: ela exigiu muito da gente!! Hahahaha!! — Complementou Kanon a fala do gêmeo.

— E assim foi durante o resto das férias. — Adicionou Aioros.

— O que está faltando é a gente reunir o pessoal antigo todo de novo… — Falou Aioria, sonhador.

— Hmmm, se for assim, acho que estamos automaticamente excluídos, Hyoga. — Julian inquietou o leonino apenas pelo prazer de desconsertar o piadista, que engasgou e tentou emendar o que havia dito

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. A gente podia reunir o pessoal das antigas, mas os novos "anexos" também, e…**– **Continuou o leonino sem saber se explicar.

Aioros interrompeu o irmão, levantando-se parcialmente e apertando a mão do namorado de Kanon.

— Obrigado, Julian, só você pra fazer ele ficar encabulado.

Kamus já estava no final de outra taça, a segunda depois da que Aioros o havia entregado. Estava feliz, mas melancólico. Sempre era difícil lembrar de um parente falecido e dos bons tempos que se passara com ele. Dessa maneira, virou-se para o lado e agarrou-se a Hyoga, balbuciando algo em francês e ameaçando cair no choro.

— _Je ne vous laisserai pas, petit. Compris _?(12)

O adolescente esteve sem reação por um tempo, mas abraçou o pai de volta e chamou Milo com os olhos para ajudá-lo. Nem precisaria ter pedido, pois o grego já se levantara e estava erguendo o ruivo, fazendo-o firmar-se sobre os pés, mas apoiando-o em seu ombro, tentando retirá-lo dali.

— Milo, eu te ajudo a levá-lo para um quarto. — Solicitou-se Máscara, segurando um dos braços de Kamus e colocando em volta de seu pescoço.

— _Je suis três bien_! (13)

— O que ele disse, Máscara?

— Eu não sei francês, Milo!

— Mas italiano é parecido!

— Eu estou bem! — O ruivo falou alto, desvencilhando-se dos dois homens, mas tendo seu braço direito segurado fortemente pelo escorpiano.

— Comporte-se. — Disse o loiro entre dentes. Concordância.

— Aqui, Kamus. Beba isso. — Afrodite chegou perto dos três com um copo de líquido transparente e entregando na mão do francês, o qual, sem muita opção, verteu-o em sua boca, mas reclamou quando finalmente terminou seu conteúdo.

— Que coisa doce! — Empurrou o copo de volta ao dono da casa e tentou livrar-se de tantas pessoas à sua volta.

— Pare de agir com criança, seu filho está olhando! — Milo reclamou, apertando o braço do aquariano contra o corpo dele, recebendo um olhar de fúria por causa da dor.

— Milo, pare com isso. — Afrodite pediu puxando delicadamente o braço do grego de volta, temendo uma briga.

— Parem com isso os dois. — Intrometeu-se Máscara, pondo-se no meio dos amigos e afastando Kamus para longe do outro.

O escorpiano levantou os braços com as mãos espalmadas, fechou os olhos e deu dois passos para trás, desistindo. Exagerara, admitiu silenciosamente. Não iria começar uma discussão ou mesmo uma briga por causa daquela tolice. Dessa forma, voltou ao seu lugar para terminar a janta, deixando os três no mesmo lugar.

— A comida estava boa, Máscara.

— Obrigado, Kamus. — Assim, o italiano viu o francês se afastar de volta à sala e observar as coleções de CDs.

Sem terem mais o que fazer, os componentes do trio voltaram aos seus lugares, sob as vistas de todos os outros – menos de Milo que tinha a cabeça baixa e a expressão fechada.

-o.O.o-

_A linguagem corporal é ferramenta de suma importância para se entender o comportamento de um indivíduo. É dessa maneira que sabemos se estão inquietos, tentando conquistar um parceiro ou se estão demonstrando agressividade na demarcação de seu território. _

_Estas expressões são facilmente reconhecidas pelos indivíduos da mesma espécie e até mesmo quando de espécies diferentes, sendo de fato, outra lição que deve ser bem aprendida para garantir sua luta pela sobrevivência. _

_Como todos os seres vivos usam seu corpo para se comunicar, nos deparamos com outro fato imprescindível na análise que se está desenvolvendo sobre o grupo e seus integrantes. _

-o-

Um leve mal estar se instalou entre os amigos: não sabiam se eles haviam contribuído para o descontrole de Kamus ao falarem tão saudosamente dos pais dele, ou se o único culpado era o próprio francês que, havia muito tempo, extrapolara os limites do álcool.

De qualquer maneira, a segunda hipótese era a mais plausível, uma vez que não estavam falando de uma criança irresponsável, mas sim, de um homem adulto, profissionalmente bem sucedido e, portanto, senhor do próprio nariz. O que lhes preocupava, no entanto, era Milo.

O escorpiano estivera estranho em alguns momentos, especialmente quando se retirara até o jardim e lá permaneceria se Saga não fosse ao seu encontro. Todos estavam a par da situação, ou pelo menos possuíam uma imensa suspeita. Quando se tratava de Kamus, o loiro era deveras ciumento e exigia demais de si mesmo para manter aquela amizade.

O arquiteto e pintor, por sua vez, estava magoado. Sentia-se inútil. Parecia-lhe que Kamus decidira colocá-lo de lado, depois de tanto tempo. E tudo isso porque ele não aceitara sua ajuda e o tratara com rispidez.

"Por que ele está assim? Por que não confia em mim? Eu sei que esse idiota está com alguma coisa na cabeça e não consegue parar de pensar nela! Só não precisava me tratar daquela maneira!"

— Alguém ainda quer provar a tequila? — Perguntou o espanhol, levantando-se da mesa e indo em busca da garrafa na cozinha.

— EU QUERO! — O leonino gritou para o amigo, sorrindo e ajudando Máscara a recolher os pratos vazios.

— Milo… eu posso mesmo?

O escorpiano não respondeu com palavras, não fez qualquer gesto que levasse a uma aquiescência; nem sequer acenou com a cabeça – apenas permaneceu com a cara fechada, voltado para si e sua própria raiva.

Para contornar a situação, o virginiano voltou-se para o adolescente, o qual parecia um pouco ferido pela indiferença do padrinho, argumentando que, se Kamus já havia permitido, não havia motivo para qualquer outro empecilho.

Dessa maneira, o espanhol voltou trazendo alguns copos pequenos e a garrafa de líquido incolor em uma das mãos.

— Agora, _hermanos_, temos que entrar no espírito da tequila! AI! AI! AI! AI! AI! AIIIIII! (14)

— AI! AI! AI! AI! AI! AIIIIII! — Responderam em coro: Kanon, Aioria, Aioros e Máscara da Morte, erguendo os pequenos copos no ar e encontrando uns aos outros com seus copinhos, formando uma espécie de círculo.

Todos encheram seus copos atabalhoadamente, deixando cair bebida sobre a mesa e aguardando a tão esperada hora de virar o conteúdo, por inteiro, na boca. Assim que todos já tinham sido servidos, começaram a pronunciar o ritual:

— **ARRIBA, ABAJO, AL CENTRO, PA DENTRO! — **Mexiamos braços de acordo com as palavras que pronunciavam e entornaram suas bebidas de uma só vez, expirando bastante ar quando o líquido correu queimando suas gargantas.

— Shura, coloque um pouco para mim, sim? — Pediu Shaka, dirigindo-se ao capricorniano, oferecendo-lhe um copo de tamanho normal (uma taça de vinho que estava ali por perto) vazio e limpo.

— Beleza, loiro! — Shura não se fez de rogado e acrescentou o "pouquinho" que chegaria até a metade da taça se ele não impedisse com um gritado e espantado: _Já chega! _

— Não é para mim, é pro garoto! — Reclamou ele tomando a taça da mão de Shura e acrescentando água, como ouvira Kamus dizer ao russo.

— Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, por que não disse logo? O rapaz já está na idade de ser iniciado. Vamos lá, Hyoga! — Dessa maneira, o espanhol postou-se ao lado do adolescente e incitou o coro de todos na mesa, ao segurar o braço do rapaz, fazendo juntamente com eles os gestos da "tradição".

— **ARRIBA, ABAJO, AL CENTRO, PA DENTRO! **— Hyoga apenas balbuciou algumas sílabas da frase, estava acanhado demais pela situação. Quando sentiu a bebida tocar-lhe os lábios, percebeu que deveria dar a tal "virada" e assim o fez, engasgando-se um pouco e deixando escorrer um pouco dela pelo canto dos lábios, mas engoliu. ** – **

— AI! AI! AI! AI! AI! AIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! — Berrou estridentemente o espanhol, pondo ambas as mãos nas têmporas do adolescente e balançando freneticamente sua cabeça para todos os lados.

Ao livrar-se do sacolejar em sua cabeça, o loirinho tentou colocar novamente o mundo em ordem, pois, de maneira curiosa, as coisas pareciam fazer círculos à sua frente e, de uma hora para a outra, haviam-se multiplicado sem nenhuma explicação plausível.

Mais ou menos controlado, o jovem aquariano caiu então na gargalhada. Pela primeira vez estava começando a se soltar entre eles e sentindo-se parte dos amigos e não apenas o filho de Kamus.

— Ei, garoto, você está bem? Quantos dedos está vendo? — Adiantou-se Máscara, empurrando o namorado de lado, segurando a nuca do adolescente e forçando-o a observar os três dedos que ostentava.

— Três. — Respondeu ele sorrindo — Estou bem. Nem senti o gosto da tequila.

— Acho bom, mesmo! — Falou Milo em tom autoritário, mas sorrindo-lhe. — Foi mal por aquilo.

— Tudo bem.

Enquanto isso, Afrodite dirigira-se até sua sala e colocara no som um CD com milhares de mp3 e aumentou o volume, chamando a atenção dos demais pela _qualidade _das músicas.

_Para bailar la bamba,_

_Para bailar la bamba,_

_Se necesita una poca de gracia._

— _Una poca de gracia por my partido. __Arriba y arriba_!! — Começou a cantar o capricorniano juntamente com CD, arrancando risadas pela sua voz rouca e desafinada, além da nostalgia propiciada pela música.

— **De que cova vocês tiraram essa música? **(15) — Perguntou Mu arrepiando-se. Todos os alertas do seu corpo impeliam a matar o autor da infeliz idéia de estragar qualquer centavo de euro em um CD em músicas, que em sua concepção, deveriam permanecer adormecidas e mais tarde esquecidas pelas próximas gerações.

— Da Internet, de onde mais? — Riu Afrodite de maneira a deixar claro que a idéia não fora sua, mas a apoiara em todos os sentidos.

— Zeus! Se vocês colocaram _Abba_ nessa coletânea… – o ariano ainda tenta ameaçar.

— Música quarenta e três, _Dancing Queen_ e outras mais. — Respondeu Máscara da Morte imediatamente.

— **NÃO!** — Gritou o ariano exasperado, fechando os olhos e tentando desesperadamente visualizar um cenário calmo e tranqüilo, a despeito da imagem dos quatro integrantes do ABBA – dançando lentamente ao balançar daquela melodia horrorosa – teimar em ficar rodando em sua mente. — Essas coisas a gente deve **_APAGAR_** e não ficar relembrando!

— Oh, Mu, você deve relembrar o período de sua infância! — Atiçou-o Saga.

— Passei direto por esse período, obrigado. E tudo que disserem sem que seja em minha defesa, eu **nego**, alegando que eu era apenas uma criança inocente que era **deliberadamente induzida **a ouvir essas coisas por um bando de chacais que se diziam seus amigos.

— Ah, pelo menos escuta sem reclamar, Mu! A música é legal! — Brincou Aioria, referindo-se a _La bamba._

— É, gosto muito da língua espanhol. Acho-a sonora.— Comentou Máscara, casualmente.

— Você gosta _da língua espanhol _ou **_da língua do espanhol_** (16)? — Milo soltou a tirada no segundo depois que o canceriano proferiu a frase.

— De ambos! — Replicou M&M, puxando o namorado que estava próximo a si pelo braço e o beijando.

— Pelos deuses! Esse beijo está digno de filme pornô sueco! O que raios vocês tem hoje! — O grego loiro voltou atiçar os amigos.

— E você acha que eles aprenderam isso com **_quem_**, meu caro Milo? — Afrodite, que estava em uma poltrona com as pernas cruzadas, olhar lascivo e as mãos segurando os braços do móvel, falou suavemente. — E não é só hoje…

— Ah, não, mas segundo dados estatísticos muito bem fundamentados, são os franceses os campeões mundiais do sexo. (17) — Falou Kanon, dirigindo-se propositalmente a Kamus que estava isolado de todos, olhando para o horizonte com um semblante sério e fechado.

— Onde você viu isso, Kanon! — Perguntou Mu curioso, sendo estapeado no braço pelo amante.

— Em uma revista da vida…

— Kamus, você está intimado a se explicar diante de todos! — Intrometeu-se Aioria, o qual recebeu um olhar de desagrado tanto do irmão quanto ex-cunhado.

— Isso é só para quem pode, _mon chér_. — Kamus tinha um sorrisinho indiscreto nos lábios quando respondeu.

— ZEUS! Agora todos sabem a causa de anos e anos das minhas noites mal dormidas! — O escorpiano reclamou teatralmente, colocando a mão virada em sua testa e afastando a outra o máximo possível de seu corpo.

— Ahá! Eu sabia! Sempre soube! Vocês nunca foram amigos coisa nenhuma, sempre esconderam que são amantes!!! — Aioria, pulando da poltrona onde previamente se instalara, afirmou com tamanha convicção, que apontava o braço direito para os amigos e, sequer, piscava os olhos.

— AIORIA, CALA A BOCA! — Gritou Aioros faiscando de raiva, tanto que abaixou as mãos fechadas da altura de seu rosto até as coxas, num golpe ágil e mal contido. — Aprende a manter a boca fechada, cacete!

— Velhos hábitos nunca mudam! Hyoga, você sabia que eles começavam a discutir na frente da escola inteira, não se importando com quem estivesse por perto? — Perguntou Kanon desinteressadamente.

— Ah, é moda agora lembrar que nós sempre brigávamos? Toda reunião é a mesma coisa! Pouco me importa o que vocês acham sobre os franceses e sobre Milo e Kamus, eu não vim aqui para escutar esse tipo de piadinha cretina! — Explodiu Aioros mais uma vez, voltando-se para encarar a maioria dos amigos, para dizer sua insatisfação de uma vez só.

— Ninguém veio aqui para ver você passar dos limites também, Oros! — Rebateu Saga.

— Ei! Já são onze e meia e vocês querem entrar no ano novo brigando? — Shaka inquietou-se ao lado de Mu, tentando apaziguar os egos, afinal, ele era um dos mais controlados ali; aquele tipo de pessoa que detesta ver desentendimentos de quaisquer tipos.

— Ah, gente, ânimo! Eu não gravei esse CD à toa. Pelos deuses, vamos dançar! Aliás, Kamus, dança pra gente!!! — Pediu Afrodite empolgado com a idéia.

— Eu? — O aquariano mais velho que mal começara a interagir novamente com os amigos, logo se fechou quando percebeu que a animosidade pairava principalmente da parte de Aioros, foi pego de surpresa por aquele pedido estranho. Havia muitos anos que não dançava na frente de uma "platéia", por isso não conseguiu conter sua expressão de surpresa.

— Vamos, Kamus! Dança só uma pra gente! Não quer repetir sua performance de John Travolta? — Instigou o ariano.

— _You're the one that I want (you are the one that I want). __Ooh ooh ooh _(18) — Afrodite, que era cantor lírico, cantarolou sorridente enquanto os outros riam nostálgicos dos tempos da Escola de Artes.

— Ora, por favor, Kâ! — Interessou-se Aioros — Você foi muito bem naquela apresentação.

— Vamos, Kamus, vamos! — O burburinho começou a se formar numa mistura de todas as vozes dos presentes, enquanto o ruivo ficava cada vez mais encabulado e sem conseguir visualizar alguma opção de sair ileso de realizar o pedido.

— Mas vocês escolheram logo o pior de todos! — Reclamou a vítima, completamente acuada.

— Ah, pode ser _Footloose_! — Sugeriu Milo com um sorriso cínico.

— **NÃO!** — Gritaram _quase_ todos os outros ao mesmo tempo.

— Gente, Kevin Bacon foi meu amor de adolescência, mais respeito! — Milo continuou a falar ainda mais cínico.

— Tem essa música aí, Afrodite? — Julian perguntou, muito interessado.

— Mas é claro que tem!

— Viva Kevin Bacon!!! — Gritou Milo mais alto que todos os outros, sendo apoiado por Afrodite e o namorado de Kanon.

— De jeito nenhum! O magricela do Kavin Bacon nem se compara a Patrick Swayze! — Disparou Shura, indignado. — Aquilo **_sim_**, que é homem! Alto, loiro, forte e altamente sexy!

— Sinto informar, mas você vive com um magricela, **_SHU.RI.NHA_**! — Nem precisa dizer que esse foi Afrodite quem reclamou, virando o corpo na posição que estava – meio sentado, meio deitado – olhando diretamente no rosto do espanhol, o qual fechou os olhos, pensando na besteira que havia dito.

— Dido, pelo menos você é alto, loiro e sexy! — Emendou Máscara da Morte, o qual estava abraçado ao sueco e encostado ao peito de Shura, pois todos estavam sentados no sofá de dois lugares.

— Ah tá, então essa é a vantagem de um relacionamento em trio: um consertar a merda que um dos outros dois fala… — Disse Kanon com um olhar pensativo, recebendo um soco (de leve) no peito por parte de Julian.

— E o que mais tem aí? — Inquiriu Shaka. Como um professor de música, seria de seu feitio ser dado a conhecê-la e saber apreciar o que era bom e o que era ruim em termos de melodia, arranjos e tudo o mais. Todavia, ele não estava pensando nisso e, sim, em quantas vezes escutara aquelas baladas despretensiosas e se divertira ao som delas.

Sem falar nada, esperando fazer suspense, Shura passou rapidamente as faixas, sorteando aleatoriamente alguma das músicas. Quando finalmente parou, todos a reconheceram de imediato, pelo tom que pretendia ser sombrio, mas na verdade era cômico.

_It's close to midnight and something evils lurking in the dark._

— '**Cause this is thriller, thriller night!!!' — **Cantou Aioria desafinadamente.

— Putz! Essa até _eu _conheço!!! Hahahaha!!!! — Riu-se o adolescente de todas aquela músicas cheirando a mofo e naftalina.

— Tem que ter a minha preferida! Tem que ter! Tem que ter! Bota _Total eclipse of the heart_!

— Essa é horrível, Milo! Pelos deuses! — Reclamou Mu, completamente desorientado.

— Ah, que nada! — O escorpiano fechou os olhos num ato de tremenda concentração, enrugando a testa e deixando as sobrancelhas muito juntas. Dessa forma, começou a dublar Bonnie Tyler, aproximando a mão direita espalmada e com os dedos separados, muito lentamente até perto de seu rosto, exagerando nas expressões faciais, enquanto a outra fingia segurar um microfone.

— Lógico que temos essa! — Respondeu Máscara da Morte, entusiasmado — E também Roxette: _It must have been love …_

— … _but it's over now It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without… _— Cantarolou Afrodite despretensiosamente, com sua voz afinada e poderosa, a qual os amigos sempre gostavam de ouvir, mas que no momento era dedicada somente aos amantes, em um tom baixo.

— O que mais vocês têm aqui? — Perguntou Saga interessado, passando as músicas, dando um jeito de adiantá-las até as partes mais interessantes, no caso, os refrões.

_Do you love me? (I can really move)_

_Do you love me? (I'm in the groove)_

_Ah do you love? (Do you love me)_

_Now that I can dance (dance)_

_Watch me now! _

— _Sessão Nostalgia _à parte, até agora ninguém fez o Kamus dançar! — Reclamou Kanon.

— Se você não percebeu, todo mundo está sentado em vez de estar dançando! — Replicou o aquariano de má vontade. Realmente não tinha a mínima intenção de se mostrar para os outros.

— Ah, pai! Dança.

— Não.

— Kamus, por favor, não precisa dançar _Grease, _pode ser qualquer outra coisa… — Pediu Aioros de um jeito que só os enamorados conseguem convencer o outro.

— Argh! Certo!! Escolham uma música aí! — Rebateu ele vencido. Era covardia seu filho e "namorado" se juntarem para fazer um pedido como aquele!

— DANCING QUEEN! — Gritou Máscara de brincadeira.

— Vá à merda! — Tudo bem que Kamus estava alterado pelas bebidas que havia ingerido, principalmente porque misturara todas elas, mas era raro vê-lo perder a calma com tanta eloqüência, por isso não conseguiram conter os risos.

— Ahhh, acho que essa combina com você, Kamus. — Falou Shaka, pedindo o controle remoto das mãos de Saga, pois o geminiano ainda estava brincando com o conteúdo do CD e voltando algumas faixas, deixou tocar uma música lenta e com uma voz feminina grave, a qual pertencia a Tracy Chapman.

_Sorry_

_Is all that you can't say_

_Years gone by and still_

O ruivo olhou assustado para o indiano, o que ele queria dizer com aquela música? Todavia, foi impedido de perguntar, porque os olhares pesaram sobre si mesmo, requerendo que ele se concentrasse por alguns segundos para começar a mexer o corpo, um tanto fora do ritmo lento que a melodia impunha.

Primeiramente descalçou os sapatos e as meias, colocando-os num canto. Juntou as mãos à frente de seu corpo à altura das coxas e ergueu o corpo, colocando-se na ponta dos dedos, como fazia antigamente nas aulas de balé – todavia, havia anos que não tentava coisa parecida e a falta de prática fez logo se notar pela dor que sentiu na junta dos mesmos.

Dessa forma, aliviou o próprio peso nos pés quando deixou de se sustentar neles, ficando apenas na ponta dos dedos, erguendo toda a sua outra perna, a qual se estendia de tal forma ao alto que demonstrava o quão ele ainda era flexível, uma vez que as pernas estavam totalmente separadas uma da outra, segurando-se com seus braços à perna que erguia todo o seu corpo.

Daí, apressou-se a voltar a posição original, apenas em pé e com as pernas juntas, movendo sua cintura da direita para a esquerda, deslizando os pés quase imperceptivelmente também para a esquerda, perfazendo um caminho semi-circular, movendo-se na mesma lentidão que a voz daquela cantora negra entoava as notas.

Sem mais nem menos, Kamus saiu completamente do ritmo romântico e gracioso que a canção impunha, entrando numa espécie de mundo só seu dançando uma outra música completamente diferente, onde balada do som era de tamanha rapidez e intensidade, que o fez colocar uma mão em sua testa com a fronte um tanto baixa e a outra segurando o cotovelo, movendo os pés apenas pelos seus calcanhares, girando-os na base de um lado para o outro.

Dessa forma, ele começou a jogar o peito em movimentos contidos para frente enquanto mantinha as penas completamente imóveis, apoiando as mãos na base da nuca. De repente, mudou a parte a qual movimentava, dobrando ligeiramente os joelhos e, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, impele algumas vezes aos seus quadris irem para frente, deixando-se cair completamente no chão, apoiando-se novamente na ponta de seus pés, abrindo as coxas e, de um salto, voltando a ficar de pé.

Não mais que de repente, o francês retornou de seu transe, com o corpo completamente dolorido por seu esforço e a falta de prática. Sua respiração estava acelerada e o suor brotava espontaneamente de todos os poros que cobriam sua pele, tanto que a camisa colava encharcada em seu peito, deixando-a translúcida.

O CD que continha aquelas músicas fora de moda e deveras melosas – todas, no entanto, do tipo que a maioria das pessoas não admite nem sob tortura, que gostam – continuou passando de maneira autônoma, sem a intervenção de nenhum deles para escolher algo em especial. A essa altura, já reproduzia outra faixa que eles não estavam muito interessados em reconhecer, apenas conseguiam olhar para o ruivo, ali no meio de todos eles, ofegante e transpirando.

Julian, mesmo sendo o novato, foi o primeiro a se manifestar, conclamando as palmas dos demais – um exagero, na opinião daquele que se apresentara e enquanto também na de todos os outros, uma vez que conheciam o talento de Kamus... mas ainda assim, fizeram questão de apoiar o novo membro e irritar o antigo.

Assim, o francês sentiu-se abraçado e, finalmente, tinha um apoio com o qual contar, enquanto esperava seu organismo se regularizar.

— Parabéns, Kâ. — Aioros o congratulou, mas rapidamente afastou-se do aquariano, pois previamente haviam combinado ao telefone de não se exporem demais aos olhos de Hyoga, a pedido do pai do adolescente.

— Toma, Kyu, acho que você está com sede. — O escorpiano, que vinha da cozinha com um copo de água em sua mão ofereceu-a ao amigo, pois não agüentara o clima de romance entre aquele que convencera o ruivo a dançar e o próprio dançarino, preparou-se então para se mostrar presente e solícito assim que aquela exibição acabasse. Kamus por sua vez, mostrou-se agradecido apenas com um sorriso cansado.

— Pra quem está destreinado, você foi bem, Kamus. — Cumprimentou-o Saga, trazendo Milo para perto de si mesmo, lançando um olhar significativo para o sagitariano.

— … Obrigado. — Agradeceu ele ainda sem fôlego.

— Não entendo, Kamus, você começou com movimentos de balé, depois caiu em dança moderna… — O namorado de Kanon comentou.

— Na verdade, a Oficina de Dança lá da escola dava noções de todas as coisas, balé era uma delas. Mas eu não sou bom: Natasha, a mãe de Hyoga, sim. Ela era ótima se apresentando, prendia os olhares só nela, foi por isso que começamos a namorar.

"É isso realmente o que o Kamus acha? Aquela vaca só faltava se jogar nua no colo dele! Cadela!!!" – Pensou um certo grego de cabelos loiros e encaracolados.

— Ah, entendo; mas eu gostei da apresentação, apesar de você não ter seguido a música. — Continuou o namorado de Kanon, tentando aproximar-se mais dos dois amigos dele.

— Nem eu sei porque fiz isso. — O aquariano riu de leve e tomou a água que Milo havia trazido para ele, tomando-a quase de uma única vez.

As conversas continuaram por mais alguns minutos, onde todos os mesmos assuntos foram novamente levantados e outros acrescentados e mais bebidas encheram os copos, mas as brincadeiras uns com os outros diminuíram de intensidade e alguns dos casais se puseram a dançar.

Todavia, o clima estava um pouco pesado entre eles devido a situação de Kamus e Aioros. Essa tensão, contudo, começara desde muito antes da festa de _Revellion_, mas foi agravada sobremaneira a partir da contagem regressiva para as boas vindas do ano que estava chegando.

Kamus passou a virada do ano ao lado do belo moreno de olhos verdes e de seu filho, a uma distância consideravelmente pequena entre eles, algo que deixou o escorpiano ardendo em seus ciúmes. Por mais que quisesse ficar entre eles e acabar com toda aquela intimidade – pois tal aproximação era direito apenas seu– sentia-se impedido pela presença de Saga.

O geminiano impunha autoridade. De fato, quando mais novos, ele percebia a mesma intimidação em sua presença e a respeitava. Por outro lado, sua cabeça dizia-lhe incessantemente que aqueles ciúmes de nada valiam, uma vez que o próprio Kamus dissera que aquela não era uma relação séria e, ainda mais, nem o sexo eles haviam chegado a consumar completamente.

Enquanto observava com descontentamento o recente casal, sentiu seu rosto ser virado delicadamente para o lado e erguido para cima e o toque macio, morno e úmido dos lábios de seu amigo se fizeram sentir. Saga o estava beijando... e ele, Milo, não estava nem um pouco indignado por isso.

Na verdade, estava gostando da oportunidade, ao menos conseguia aplacar parte da fúria. Da parte do outro, tinha certeza que agia pelo mesmo motivo – não era segredo que Saga ainda sentia algo pelo sagitariano, afinal, como havia sido comentado, foram quase vinte e cinco anos de relacionamento.

Quando afinal separam-se, perceberam que sua pequena vingança não fizera o efeito que esperavam. Uma vez que Máscara havia comentado que tinham comprado o mais novo _Winning Eleven_ (19) (a versão nove, Internacional) para _Play Station II _que ele e os outros jogavam entre si quando eram crianças não tinham nada de melhor para fazer, o russinho forçou-o a mostrar qual era, como jogava e até mesmo a arriscar algumas partidas com ele.

Aproveitando-se do fato, Kamus e Aioros rumaram discretamente para um local mais reservado, no caso, a cozinha; mas tal fato não escapou aos olhos do escorpiano. Assim, observou silenciosamente o seu ruivo retirar-se com o outro e Saga encaminhar-se para o sofá e lá permanecer sentado olhando para o vazio através das portas de vidro que davam para o jardim, a observar os canteiros de rosas da casa com o semblante carregado, num misto de raiva e resignação.

Quanto a Milo, só queria saber até que momento agüentaria a certeza de que seu amado estava com outro muito, mas muito próximo, sem fazer nada a respeito daquilo. Por enquanto, precisava ainda dar o abraço de _Feliz Ano Novo _a todos os seus amigos.

-o.O.o-

_Desentendimentos entre animais sempre existem, principalmente se o assunto envolve um parceiro em potencial. Os machos sempre ficam irritadiços e algumas vezes agressivos: quando outros machos se aproximam de maneira perigosa ou invadem seu território, ele é um rival que precisa ser eliminado._

_Muitas vezes podem ocorrer batalhas sangrentas, mas noutras, basta mostrar quem é o dono daquela área – um reconhecimento mútuo de respeito pela força deste é o bastante para afastar o invasor. _

No entanto, mesmo que o macho tome todos os cuidados, o outro pólo da relação pode simplesmente decidir que outro animal lhe agrada, aproximando-se dele de maneira mais íntima.

_Esse ato é considerado como uma afronta pelo macho, que além de afugentar seu concorrente, dispõe-se a recuperar o que é seu e, por vezes, estabelece até punições físicas à sua(s) companheira(s) e uma maior vigília em seu espaço demarcado. _

-o-

Aioros levou Kamus até a cozinha no momento em que Máscara da Morte teve a _infeliz_ idéia de comentar que havia comprado um novo jogo de futebol para vídeo game e viu o adolescente puxá-lo pelo braço até onde estava o aparelho, pois deduzira que o jovem russo passaria o resto da madrugada grudado ao controle e à televisão, se lhe deixassem.

Lá chegando, beijaram-se com fervor: cada um que necessitasse mais do outro, numa espécie de desejo selvagem que os assolava e precisava imediatamente ser consumido, sem que o decoro de estarem numa casa cheia de outras pessoas atrapalhasse em nada a vontade de sentirem, cada um, a presença do amante.

Tanto o francês quanto o sagitariano trataram de passar as mãos e braços pela maior quantidade possível do corpo do outro: passando-as por debaixo de suas camisas, abrindo botões e colando os tórax, deslizando, cada um então, no corpo à frente, em movimentos graciosos de resvalar seus tórax um no do outro, para a cima e para baixo.

Assim, o grego convidou Kamus a sentar-se no balcão da pia, erguendo-o pelas nádegas, ao que o ruivo anuiu, abrindo as pernas para que o moreno chegasse mais perto de si – ato que desencadeou o encontro de seus baixo-ventres encobertos pelas calças de tecido grosso, fazendo um sentir o outro enrijecer progressivamente.

O aquariano abriu o botão de sua calça, assim como o botão e o zíper da de Aioros, revelando o membro revestido do pano escuro da cueca; acariciando-o sobre o tecido, enchendo a mão para manipulá-lo daquela maneira.

Enquanto isso, o grego continuava a beijá-lo de forma ávida, colocando as mãos dentro da cueca que Kamus usava – sem baixar-lhe as calças – apertando a carne de suas nádegas, trazendo-o mais para perto de si, se é que era possível.

— Kamus! — Foi o grito que escutaram logo atrás deles, vindo da parte de alguém furioso.

— Ora, porra, Milo, agora deu pra me controlar! — Exclamou o francês interrompendo o beijo e empurrando o sagitariano para o lado.

— Não, cacxxx! O problema é que você está agindo ridiculamente hoje!

— Isso não é da sua conta! — Disse ele, sem dar a mínima se suas peças de roupas estavam desarrumadas.

— É, sim, a partir do momento que você está fazendo essas idiotices na frente do seu filho! Vocês estão quase transando aqui na cozinha, enquanto Hyoga está bem ali do outro lado!

— Milo, fui eu quem o trouxe pra cá. — Interrompeu o moreno, tentando evitar mais um mal estar desnecessário naquele dia.

— Mas ele veio, não veio, Aioros? Ele é adulto, não precisa defendê-lo!

— Eu não sei o que deu em você, Milo, mas o ridículo aqui é você. — Falou o aquariano num tom baixo e distante. — Sabe que eu não suporto que você se meta da minha vida.

— Oros, por favor, saia. — Pediu o loiro ao sagitariano, o qual assentiu, um tanto relutante e retirou-se; só o fez porque o olhar do francês o impeliu a isso.

— Satisfeito? Ele já foi embora: o que você quer? — Kamus desceu de onde estava, pondo-se de pé em frente ao escorpiano numa posição que denotava afronta, pois seus braços estavam cruzados e colocou uma perna na frente da outra.

— Dizer que você é um hipócrita! O tempo todo você me alerta sobre não trazer ninguém para dormir em casa, por causa de Hyoga e agora fica aqui, a dez metros de distância do seu filho, de amassos com Aioros!!! Por que você pode e eu não? Mas isso não é problema, porque mesmo se você não me pedisse isso quando ele era pequeno, deveria saber que eu não agiria dessa forma na frente dele! Nunca agi assim quando ele era criança e ainda mais agora, que já está maior. Você sabe que ele só me viu com um cara uma vez, mas foi por acidente, e agora, quando Saga me beijou, à meia noite!

— Ainda não entendi aonde você quer chegar, Milo.

— Não dê uma de cínico para cima de mim! Foi _você_ quem quase chorou na frente de todos porque exagerou na bebida e é _você_ quem está sendo descuidado em relação a Aioros. É isso que eu estou dizendo: que _você_, Antonie Kamus Flaubert, está fazendo um papel ridículo e sendo um maldito hipócrita!

— Você está com ciúmes de Aioros, como tinha de Natasha.

— Eu não tinha ciúmes de Natasha! Eu a detestava, é diferente! E Aioros muito antes de ser seu caso, já era nosso amigo e namorado de Saga!

— Mas eles acabaram!

— Não, eles não acabaram! Você não viu, porque vocês dois estavam quase se comendo aqui, mas Saga está puto, lá na sala. Kanon está lá dizendo que é inútil ter ciúmes, que eles não tem mais nada e que ele também já saiu com outros. E você sabe muito bem que eles sempre acabam voltando um para o outro! Que nunca colocaram um ponto final. São vinte e cinco anos, Kamus! A gente só tinha cinco, quando eles começaram! Dá pra imaginar?

— Se ele está tão puto, por que te beijou?

— Por quê?! Ele quer magoar Aioros! Mas parece que não deu certo, o que você acha?

— Mas não foi só ele quem te beijou, Shaka beijou você também!

— E você beijou seu filho! Sentiu alguma coisa a mais?

— Olha como fala comigo, Milo! — Kamus empurrou o grego, espalmando suas mãos no peito dele.

O grego agarrou-se rudemente aos braços do outro, apertando-os e empurrando o francês de volta.

— Aliás, ainda por cima irritou-se porque teve que me trazer bêbado para casa naquele dia, mas _quem_ é que está exagerando na bebida, por aqui? Bebeu tanto quanto eu, na última reunião; só transou com Aioros daquela vez, porque estava de porre e hoje você bebeu mais do que todo mundo! Como você quer que eu te respeite?

— Vá à merda, Milo! Eu posso fazer o que quiser e isso não **_te_** diz respeito!!!

— Apenas se lembre de quando estiver _dando _para Aioros, que seja longe do seu filho!

— Eu _dou _pra quem eu quiser! _Onde_, _como_ e _quando _quiser!

— Não se _seu filho_ estiver por perto! Porque quando eu fiz aquela porxx de juramento no batizado de que iria cuidar de Hyoga, eu estava falando sério! Eu **sempre **cumpro o que eu prometo, Kamus, mesmo que você não mereça!!!

— Eu nunca peço por nada! Você faz porque quer!

— Ah, você não pede?! Você não pede?! Tudo bem, esqueça isso! Me esqueça! Esqueça tudo! — O escorpiano virou as costas para o outro, no intuito de sair do local e passar o resto da noite sem dirigir-lhe a palavra e foi o que fez.

— Milo, pela última vez, você não tem nada a ver com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer. E Hyoga é _minha _responsabilidade, eu sei o que é melhor para ele, não você! — O francês ainda chegou a dizer enquanto ele ia embora, mas não obteve resposta.

Dessa vez percebera o quão furioso estava o escorpiano e pôs-se a analisar toda a noite, desde a conversa de Hyoga com ele até a briga, ainda agora.

A festa fora um desastre – por mais que os amigos tivessem se esforçado para se divertirem, nem todos estavam contentes ali, principalmente ele próprio, Milo, Aioros, Saga e, por conseqüência, Kanon, Julian e Aioria.

Estava nervoso desde o princípio, mas por quê? Temia a aprovação de seu relacionamento? Mas ele nunca fora assim, pelo contrário: nunca se importava com a opinião dos outros, a não ser que a pessoa lhe fosse cara.

Ah, então era esse o caso. Importava-se com todos ali – eram amigos de infância e uma espécie de família, onde todos pareciam primos que aprontavam uns com os outros quando eram pequenos e estreitaram os laços de amizade quando cresceram.

Estava arrependido, pois, às palavras de Milo, seu comportamento magoara Saga. Pelo jeito o geminiano ainda sentia algo por Aioros e ele nem podia imaginar o que era viver com um amante por mais de vinte anos, ele próprio ainda nem completara oficialmente seus trinta.

Porém, ao seu ver, Aioros havia passado por cima da relação que tivera, pois não se importava em estar com outro na frente do ex e não parecia estar nem um pouco incomodado pelo fato dele ter beijado Milo na sua frente.

Kamus refletiu mais um pouco, querendo entender a reação do escorpiano. Apesar da típica demonstração de ciúmes – típica de quando ele arranjava alguém – essa havia sido mais inflamada que as outras.

Tudo bem: reconhecia que ferira a dignidade de Milo desconfiando dele e agindo da forma que alertara que o outro não fizesse e, como o grego dissera, sabia que ele cumpriria promessas por mais que isso lhe custasse e, sim, ele pedia muitas coisas para o outro.

"E eu ainda me fiz uma nota mental de falar com ele a respeito de promiscuidade. Ele não é assim… não sei se ele estava com o orgulho ferido, ou se estava zelando por Hyoga… provavelmente os dois… E eu fui um hipócrita, ele tem razão."

Achara que organizara seus pensamentos sobre a maioria dos pontos que havia imposto a si mesmo, menos um: não estava disposto a abrir mão de Aioros, nem mesmo pela sua amizade com Saga.

Resolveu, assim, que em outra oportunidade, chamaria o geminiano para conversar e deixar tudo às claras entre eles. Se as coisas entre ele e Aioros não dessem certo de maneira alguma, seria o primeiro a reconhecer isso e a se retirar; só queria tentar, agarrar a chance de tentar ser feliz enquanto podia, em vez de deixar a vida passar mais uma vez diante de si, sem levantar um dedo para fazer algo a respeito…

-o-

Milo voltara à sala. Abraçou-se a Saga, deu-lhe um selinho e pôs-se a dançar desajeitadamente de propósito para arrancar risadas, sob o olhar atento de todos os outros – até mesmo de Hyoga, que conseguiu largar o vídeo game por algum tempo quando ouviu a bagunça que se passava na sala.

O escorpiano queria esquecer a briga, gastar energia e canalizar sua raiva para algo que o divertisse. Uma das primeiras coisas que fez, foi erguer Saga do sofá em que ele estava acabrunhado e começar a pular desordenadamente com ele ao ritmo da voz aguda e irritante de Cindy Lauper que cantava _Girls just wanna have fun._

Sem entender o que havia lhe atingido, o geminiano começou a entrar no jogo dele, mais rindo da própria vergonha do que qualquer outra coisa. Quando menos esperou, estava dublando Lionel Richie em _Endless Love _e Milo cantava a parte destinada à mulher, fazendo cara de _apaixonad**A**_

As palhaçadas que estava fazendo aliviaram o mal estar entre os amigos e achou em Aioria um parceiro à altura para ajudar em sua performance de bobalhão. Estavam brincando e rindo alto, ouvindo as músicas daquele CD cafona, imitando os artistas, dançando como se estivessem dentro dos vídeos clips – até se arriscaram dançar a coreografia de Thriller!

— _Mamma mia, here I go again. My my, how can I resist you _(20). _— _Estava lá, o grego de cabelos loiros dançando alegremente, dando pequenos saltos para frente e mexendo os braços como se estivesse a dançar a _Macarena_, quando viu o ruivo aproximar-se de si.

Kamus andava na direção de Milo e o chamou num tom de voz baixo e educado, sentindo-se aliviado quando o outro o seguiu, pois demonstrava que sua raiva já estava mais branda.

— Eu queria me desculpar. Você tinha razão, fui hipócrita e irresponsável. — Disse ele quando chegaram ao jardim da casa em um local um pouco mais reservado, a despeito do vento frio.

— Dessa vez você me deixou fulo.

— Desculpe, Milo.

— Tudo bem, não se estresse. — Falou Milo num tom pseudo-indiferente.

De ímpeto, o grego foi abraçado pelo aquariano, sendo prontamente correspondido.

Foi um entrelaçamento cúmplice. Por mais que o francês gostasse de estar nos braços de seu atual amante, não se sentia nem de longe tão querido e compreendido quanto ali com o escorpiano. Era a amizade mais forte que tinha, maculá-la seria o pior de todos os acontecimentos que poderiam acontecer consigo, ainda mais se fosse por culpa sua.

O ruivo, dessa forma, inclinou seu rosto para perto da bochecha do grego e o beijou longamente, trazendo-o em seguida para mais perto de si mesmo. (21)

— Quer voltar para casa? — Murmurou o francês, enquanto ainda permaneciam unidos.

— Não. A gente dorme aqui, como o Afrodite sugeriu para mim, ainda agora. Todo mundo bebeu demais.

— Desculpa, Milo.

— Não é só a mim que você tem que pedir desculpas, mas a todos. O que deu em você?

— Inferno Astral… Estou caminhando rumo aos trinta. — Riu levemente de sua piada, voltando a tomar uma distância digna entre eles.

— Ainda está pensando naquilo, Kyu?

— Outra hora a gente fala sobre isso.

— Tudo bem. Eu vou pedir um quarto ao Dido.

— Você não vai a alguma boate? — Indagou o francês um tanto confuso.

— Não. Por quê? — Agora era o escorpiano que não entendera a fala do outro.

— Por nada… só que você se arrumou tanto…

— Notou? — Perguntou Milo, divertido. Kamus nunca tinha dito aquilo a ele, o que muito o agradava, pois como o próprio psicólogo à sua frente lhe dissera, homens raramente notam se a sua namorada ou parceiro se arrumam a mais, cortam os cabelos, estão usando um certo tipo de roupa e não outro, a não ser que seja algo realmente gritantemente, fora do habitual ou caso demonstrava o mais tênue sinal de interesse para realizar uma conquista

— Claro! — Respondeu o outro indignado, impossível não notar o loiro da forma que estava vestido e perfumado.

— Só queria me arrumar um pouco mais…

— Ah, bom… Mas você agora vai voltar para essa festa comigo! Não quero encarar todo mundo sozinho, Mi.

— O que você não me pede sorrindo que eu não faço chorando?

— Engraçadinho…

E ambos entraram novamente na casa, aproveitando para entrar na dança grega que estava se formando ali. Um círculo de vários homens de ombros dados, girando ao som de um ritmo _dance_ qualquer, mas quem se importava? Afinal de contas, diversão não obedece a regras.

**CONTINUA…**

* * *

(1) _Mon petit garçon _significa meu menininho, algo assim é meio fresco esse jeito de Kamus falar, mas só o fato desse ruivo lindo ser francês já ajuda MUITO o fato…

(2) Você sabia que na Grécia as pessoas indicam _sim _balançando a cabeça para um lado e outro em vez de para cima e para baixo?

Na verdade eu quis colocar isso lá em cima, mas como Hyoga mora na Grécia, é filho de um francês e lá na França as pessoas têm costumes muito mais próximos aos nossos, além de que passou anos na Rússia, isso me gerou uma bela dor de cabeça, porque:

1o – Eu não sei como na Rússia as pessoas dizem _sim _com a cabeça;

2o – Talvez Kamus, por ser francês, tenha ensinado o jeito Ocidental de dizer _sim_;

3o – Quem se sabe ele ainda tenha o costume grego, pois morou anos lá… Eu quem deveria saber? Bem, eu não sei - . –""

Por isso achei melhor deixar na forma de curiosidade mesmo XD Conseguiram entender porque eu fiquei confusa? Rsrsrsrs

(3) Não sei quem ainda lembra, mas _Batya _quer dizer pai em russo.

(4) Concordo que essa palavra é um pouco regional demais para indicar um prostíbulo, mas como Kamus é francês e a expressão: cabarés franceses é super famosa, deixei por isso mesmo…

(5) Eu ouvi essa historinha num filme que falava sobre o casamento de Jacqueline Kennedy e o ricaço Onassis, mas não lembro o nome do filme XD (pra variar ¬¬).

Ah, e só a nível de informação, é uma bebida feita com anis, por isso dizem que tem um cheiro extremamente doce e perfumado.

(6) Segundo minha amiga Yuki Saiko, essa é uma praia hiper famosa grega. Reafirmando a promessa, se um dia eu for à Grécia, eu falo pra vocês como é lá.

(7) Quem lembra do corte de Chitãozinho e Xororó?

(8) Desafio a Chibi-chan e quem mais quiser brincar: o que os nomes de Shura e MM têm em comum?

(9) Valeu, Per pela palavra nova o/ Caiu como uma luva pro Aioria XDD

(10) Nhai, uma vez eu tava na sala de espera de um médico e vi um pai e um filho se tratando diferentemente do que eu vejo… Sabe, o filho puxou a mão do pai para beijar, o pai pegava o filho e abraçava e o filho já era adolescente. Fiquei encantada. E só depois eu descobri que o pai era francês pelo sotaque dele, aí sim eu surtei! Fiquei pensando, vou botar na fic! Vou botar na fic! Se Kamus faria isso, já não sei, mas ele tá bêbado XD

(11) A paella todo mundo conhece, né? Agora o _vermicelli _é um tipo de macarrão, uma receita que eu peguei na net e que é meio sem graça, sinceramente.

(12) _Eu nunca vou te deixar, pequenininho. Entendeu?_ Em francês.

(13) Eu estou bem!

(14) Ok, ok, esse ritual não é espanhol, é mexicano (na verdade eu acho que é mais uma bela mistura da minha cabeça, isso sim). Sou apaixonada pelo México, é um dos lugares que gostaria de saber mais coisas a respeito…

(15) Na verdade a música é dos anos 50, mas o filme é dos 80, salvo engano.

(16) Para você, Bela XD

(17) Essa tirada foi deliberdamente COPIADA para uma certa fic chamada Escorpião Escarlate 2, alguém conhece a autora e a fic? Pois é, mas como eu sou uma pessoa magnânima, resolvi deixar para lá #abraça Bela Patty#

(18) Por mais que eu quisesse, não vou colocar os nomes das músicas de TODAS as músicas, nem artistas, porque daí pra frente vão ter zilhões… mas quem quiser, me mande um pedido para saber os nomes, ok? De qualquer forma, essa aqui é _You're the one that I want, _que John Travolta e Olívia Newton cantam em _Grease, nos tempos da brilhantina _(a qual Sandy e Junior fizeram uma versão mais tosca que o original -.-)

(19) É um jogo de futebol de vídeo game, um saco na minha humilde opinião…

(20) Essa simpática musiquinha se refere ao queridíssimo ABBA, chama-se é _Mama Mia _e é nome de uma peça na Brodway, a qual Will e Jack (de Will & Grace) são alucinados. E adivinhem só: se passa na Grécia XD, portanto não resisti em colocar ahahahaha

(21) Muito OOC? O.o Bem, mais uma vez inspirada naquele pai francês e apoiada no fato de que naquele antro da perdição está todo mundo bêbado.

**Nota da Autora:**

Cinqüenta e oito, cinqüenta e nove… puf, puf, SESSENTA! Quem diria? Logo eu escrevendo sessenta páginas de capítulo! (Na verdade cinqüenta e cinco, mas quem liga? Quando acabar essa nota vai ter umas sessenta mesmo XD)

Por isso, estava exausta ao terminar de escrever o capítulo (algumas boas semanas atrás) e ainda estou! Foi uma maratona. Eu já tinha umas vinte páginas quando tinha postado o passado, mas de que adianta se eu sou uma aquariana hiper mega apressada que vai escrevendo apenas as partes que está mais ansiosa e esquece do resto? Demora mesmo T.T

Ei, pessoas, se eu disser que esse capítulo é o antepenúltimo, o que vocês me diriam? É, tá acabando i.i. Quando eu acabei esse, ainda tinha o capítulo nove inteiro por fazer! #correndo desesperada#, mas agora já tem umas trinta páginas (sem seqüência, é claro XD).

As idéias estão aqui, me falta disposição para escrever, porque eu estava (ainda estou) com alguns problemas de saúde que vêm tirando meu tempo e atrasando a faculdade e por causa disso provavelmente demorarei mais algum tempo para postar o nono, além de que semestre que vem tenho que começar a encarar a minha monografia #chora porque ainda não tem tema ou professor orientador#.

E mais: como essa fic aqui está acabando, estou com milhares de projetos começados e mais outras tantas idéias! Mas para a tranqüilidade de vocês, pelo menos os capítulos dez e onze estão quase prontos, faltando apenas acrescentar umas poucas coisas e mandar para a betagem.

E eu prometo que capítulo que vem não haverão tantos (personagens) intrusos! É uma coisa potencialmente perigosa escrever com quatorze pessoas em cena! Uns sempre terminam aparecendo mais do que outros e todos parecem querer roubar a cena do Mimi e do Kyu ò.ó

Uma coisa que eu não tenho feito há algum tempo é agradecer individualmente a todo mundo que me deixou review, por isso vou fazer agora: **Chibi-chan, Litha, Cardosinha, Virgo-chan, Alis Clow **(tenho novas imagens do Dido pra você o/)**, Dark Wolf, Lady Yuuko, Washu, Shakinha, Tsuki-chan, Dionisiah, Bela, Persefone-chan, Tsuki Torres, Arashi Kaminari, Yuki Saiko, Blanxe e Illy-chan **(finalmente, né? XD Onde já se viu beta que não deixa review? u.u)

Agradecimentos especiais às minhas parteiras de plantão:** Yuki Saiko, Blanxe, Anushka-chan **(**Anne L. Mouton **agora)** Aninha Sagano-kai, Luana Rossette, Illy-chan H. Wakai, Washu, Bela Patty, Perséfone-chan **esse capítulo foi um trauma (um parto literalmente) na minha vida, vocês ajudaram a torná-lo algo suportável!

Muitos beijos e espero que antes do Natal eu consiga postar o outro capítulo.

**#Apelo a Tsuki-chan#**

Pelos deuses, **DEIXE O SEU E-MAIL**. Fiquei me roendo para responder sua review e não tinha como! T.T passei **todo esse tempo **angustiada, querendo falar com você TToTT.

Gente, não tenham medo. Adoro responder reviews. Por favor, coloquem seus e-mails ou me mandem PM, isso me faz imensamente feliz e o capítulo que vem é escrito mais rápido, porque eu me empolgo, é sério.

**Óculos Convexos**

_Descomplicando o complicado_

Kamus: Você só vai dirigir quando for maior de idade! ò.ó

Hyoga: Vovô deixava eu dirigir… ¬¬

Kamus: Seu avô te deixava beber vodka, dirigir o carro, o que mais? Ele te levou para um cabaré também? Ò.Ó

Hyoga: Levou. u.u

Kamus: O quê? O.O""

Hyoga: Brincadeira. XD

Kamus: #puxa orelha de Hyoga# Não fale mais isso! u.ú

Milo: Ah, tá. Eu até imaginei a cena: Hyoga dirigindo bêbado e com um travesti do lado.

Kamus: #bate e puxa orelha também# preste atenção no trânsito. ù.ú

Hyoga: XP #para Milo#

Milo: XPP #para Hyoga#

i


	10. Sweet Dreams are made of Tears parte I

**Ósculos e amplexos**

_**Para que complicar o que é simples?**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Tio Kururu tem muita criatividade e bom gosto ao desenhar tantos homens lindos num mesmo mangá, por isso mesmo os créditos devem ser dados a ele, não a mim, que sou apenas uma fã ardorosa dos rapazes.

Agora, quanto a sexualidade... nem o próprio Kurumada vai me contradizer quando eu afirmar que eles são gays, **SIM**.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Sweet Dreams are made of Tears. **

_Parte I: So, let's try to laugh about_

Depois da farra de Ano Novo, todos aqueles que passaram a virada na casa de Afrodite tiveram que se arrumar de qualquer jeito para dormir. Os mais espertos conseguiram o quarto de hóspedes – o qual um dia pertencera a Máscara da Morte – onde havia uma cama de casal e o melhor de tudo: uma porta, para se livrar de barulhos incômodos vindo da parte dos outros, além de um banheiro próprio.

Julian foi o primeiro a pedir para se recolher, alegando que estava trabalhando em um caso que demandava certa urgência e que usaria a tarde do Dia Primeiro para ler documentos e preparar algumas peças, sendo obviamente seguido por Kanon, tendo o quarto para eles próprios.

Saga também estava cansado – principalmente porque havia se soltado como um moleque adolescente e já contava seus quase quarenta anos. Assim, quando seu irmão fez menção em acompanhar o namorado, pediu para que este separasse a colcha grossa da cama para ele, dessa maneira ele poderia dobrá-la e se estabelecer no chão mesmo, por mais que Julian discordasse do combinado, oferecendo seu próprio espaço na cama.

Quando viu que três de seus convidados já haviam se recolhido Afrodite chamou os amantes para pegar lençóis, uns três travesseiros e uns colchões finos que Afrodite, Máscara e Shura tinham guardados para essas ocasiões, colocando tudo lá no quarto restante, o qual eles usavam como sala do computador e vídeo game. À medida que os convidados fossem sentindo necessidade de ir dormir, cada um pegaria o que achasse melhor para si mesmo e ia se deitando em qualquer lugar por ali.

Shaka e Mu ficaram com esse último quarto, assim como os outros irmãos: Aioros e Aioria. Milo, Hyoga e Kamus permaneceram na sala, pois assim conseguiram os sofás-cama. Pai e filho dormiram na cama de casal que se formara e o grego, na de solteiro.

A despeito do conforto, era o lugar mais exposto da casa e à medida que os outros fossem acordando, eles teriam dificuldades para continuar dormindo, principalmente os dois aquarianos, tanto que às oito horas da manhã, o francês estava totalmente desperto, apenas porque alguém usou o banheiro do corredor e voltou a dormir.

Kamus permaneceu na cama o quanto teve paciência, mas sem conseguir cochilar, porque a claridade advinda das portas de vidro o impedia. Resolveu ir ao banheiro fazer uma parte de sua higiene e ajudar os donos da casa, lavando pelo menos a louça suja, que se acumulava na mesa da cozinha e dentro da pia.

Já havia concluído metade de seu trabalho, quando ouviu a porta da cozinha se abrir. Virando-se para ver quem era, deparou-se com Shura, com a cara amassada e os cabelos mais arrepiados que o normal e andando lentamente.

— _Buenos dias._

— _Bon jour._

— Sabe, Kamus – começou o espanhol, vendo-o lavar a louça – é nessas horas que a educação manda a gente dizer: _não precisava_, mas não é isso que eu quero dizer de verdade. Valeu a ajuda, cara. — Agradeceu Shura, servindo-se de um copo de suco de laranja de caixinha, aparando a porta da geladeira com seu quadril.

— De nada. Não conseguia mais dormir mesmo, resolvi fazer alguma coisa.

— Então não é porque você é uma alma livre e abnegada, disposta apenas a se dedicar a ajudar os amigos?

— Claro que não. — Riu um pouco e depois continuou — Vai voltar a dormir? Não precisa fazer sala para mim.

— Eu estou morto de sono, mas se eu voltar a dormir com você acordado, Afrodite me mata, depois.

— Hahahaha. Entendo. Sabe, depois daqui estou pensando em visitar Padre Shion.

— Isso seria ótimo! Ele adoraria ver vocês, sente falta de todos.

— Eu também sinto _saudades _dele.

— Milo andou te ensinando português?

— É, aprendi isso e uma música folclórica irritante que ele canta desde que chegou de viagem.

— Nem me fale! Se eu cantar esta mesma música uma vez mais que seja, perto de um dos dois, já tenho minha sentença de morte decretada. Mas pelo menos eu posso escolher entre envenenamento ou decapitação.

— Eu não dei essa escolha a Milo.

— Acho que eu estou com sorte, então.

— Provável.

Enquanto o aquariano continuava lavando a louça, Shura olhava distraidamente para seu copo de suco, parecendo estar fascinado a admirar o quanto ele era amarelo.

— Shura, você ficou muito surpreso em me ver com Aioros, quando nós fomos te buscar no aeroporto?

— Na verdade não. Uma vez eu liguei para Afrodite e ele me contou; o que eu estranhei foi Milo não saber de nada.

— …

— Eu não estou fazendo mau juízo de você, Kamus. Já me relacionei com Aioros quando era mais novo e sei o quanto ele é envolvente.

— Ele comentou… eu não sabia disso.

— Foi por pouco tempo. Ele e Saga haviam terminado.

— Aham…

— Vocês não estão fazendo nada de mais. Se ele e Saga estão estremecidos, o problema é deles e não seu. Não fique se sentindo culpado porque Saga ficou com cara de bunda no sofá enquanto vocês ficaram aqui na cozinha.

O francês parou, lavou as mãos, sacudiu-as para enxugá-las, virando-se para o capricorniano.

— O problema, Shura, não é esse. Saga ainda gosta dele, eu também.

— Então se resolva com Saga, se você se sente mal com isso.

— É isso que eu vou fazer…

— Outro dia, deixe os ânimos se acalmarem.

Calado, Kamus olhou para o relógio de parede, que mostrava dez horas da manhã, já deveria ter mais alguém acordado. Assim, quando terminou a louça e empurrou a água para a pia com as mãos, sendo observado por Shura, que também se mantinha em silêncio, mais cochilando sobre a mesa do que acordado.

-o.O.o-

Pouco tempo depois daquilo, Kamus acordou tanto Milo quanto Hyoga para voltarem para casa. Estava exausto, bebera demais e os efeitos dessa estupidez se faziam notar – a dor de cabeça era o mínimo. O pior era o cheiro doce do álcool que impregnara sua pele, roupa e cabelos, deixando-lhe louco de vontade de tomar um banho.

Ao acordar o filho, recebeu alguns protestos do adolescente, o qual por sua vontade provavelmente continuaria dormindo até pelo menos três horas da tarde. Dessa forma, sacudiu-o sem muita delicadeza, ordenando categórico que o adolescente russo levantasse. Na vez de Milo, porém, percebeu que ele estava acordado, apenas de olhos fechados.

— Levanta, preguiçoso.

— Ai, Kamus! Me deixa descansar, tô morto.

— Vamos para casa. Estava pensando em visitar Padre Shion depois do almoço.

Inspirando fundo e sentando-se na cama de olhos fechados, esfregando a mão no rosto e jogando o cabelo para trás, o grego começou seu dia. Logo em seguida, olhou em volta à procura de seu cinto, seus sapatos, camisa, carteira e chaves do carro que largara ao lado da poltrona. Pegou-os todos e pôs-se a se vestir novamente.

— Já vão? — Indagou Máscara da Morte que estava vindo de seu quarto.

— Já, sim. — Respondeu o escorpiano, pondo-se de pé e lutando com o sofá cama para reorganizá-lo.

— Mas não vão nem tomar café?

— Não, obrigado, Máscara. — Disse o ruivo com um sorriso educado, mas resoluto.

— Então tudo bem. Foi ótimo tê-los aqui. — O italiano abraçou cada um exageradamente; até mesmo Hyoga, que havia voltado a dormir no sofá já montado por ele e pelo pai anteriormente.

— Vou deixar os CDs com as fotos aqui, quem quiser pega.

— Tudo bem, Kamus.

— Então até outra hora. Shura está beliscando algo na cozinha.

— Imaginei. Vamos, eu levo vocês até a porta.

— Obrigado.

Sendo conduzidos para fora, pai, filho e padrinho tomaram seu caminho de volta ao carro. Já lá dentro, o francês começou a digitar uma mensagem de texto no celular para Aioros, desculpando-se por ter saído sem avisar e que depois se falariam por telefone.

— Eu to a fim de passar em um lugar, antes de voltar para casa. — Comentou o grego, casualmente.

— Eu to com fome, Milo, quero ir pra casa. — Disse o loirinho mal-humorado.

— Puxa vida, eu pensei que a gente podia tomar café em um lugar perto da praia que eu conheço.

— Acho que está tudo fechado hoje, Milo, é feriado. Só devem abrir para almoço…

— Não custa passar por lá e confirmar, certo?

— Por mim tudo bem, o que você acha, Hyoga?

— Tá, tudo bem.

O escorpiano, dessa forma, guiou o carro para o local, demorando cerca de cinco minutos para chegar, pois a cidade estava deserta, vendo-se poucos carros e pessoas nas ruas.

Lá chegando, ele estacionou o junto ao calçadão que separava a avenida da areia da praia – um dos poucos lugares em Atenas em que a cidade era plana – a poucos passos de distância do lugar em que levara os outros dois para tomar café.

— É, está fechado… que pena… — Comentou o grego, que fizera questão de sair do carro para olhar o mar batendo contra a areia e receber a brisa forte que fazia seus cabelos voarem e tremer de frio.

— Vamos pra casa! — Reclamou mais uma vez o adolescente – que foi solenemente ignorado, pois Kamus também descera do carro, descalçando os sapatos e retirando as meias para assim poder andar tranqüilamente na areia em direção à água.

— Adoro esse cheiro de maresia. — Comentou o francês num tom baixo, mas como o escorpiano viera andando em sua direção, foi capaz de ouvi-lo.

— Eu sei. — Respondeu, sentando-se na areia, trazendo os joelhos para próximo de seu peito e apoiando os braços neles.

Kamus sentou-se também ao seu lado e lá permaneceram os dois num silêncio confortável até quando perceberam a aproximação de uma outra pessoa, a qual denotava uma aura agressiva.

— Fechei o carro. Quando vamos pra casa? — Pôs-se o russo do lado dos dois, jogando-se no chão como se aquilo não fosse machucá-lo e, de fato, não o machucava.

— Daqui a pouco. — Rebateu o pai do adolescente de forma evasiva.

— Que saco! — Exclamou o jovem aquariano.

— Estou com vontade de dar um mergulho…

— Você está doido, Milo? Deve estar uns seis graus (1)!

— Larga de ser chato, Kamus. É só um mergulho. — Sem esperar nenhuma aprovação, o escorpiano atirou sua carteira no colo do ruivo e disparou a correr para a água, jogando sapatos, casaco e camisa no caminho.

O adolescente apenas riu da impulsividade do padrinho, perguntando-se porque ele se dera o trabalho de se vestir quando acordara, se era para retirar tudo daquela maneira.

— MILO! VOCÊ VAI CONGELAR!!! — Berrou Kamus, levantando-se do seu lugar, recebendo apenas um aceno animado do amigo, o que fez Hyoga dobrar-se de tanto rir novamente.

O aquariano mais velho estava disposto a tirá-lo da água a todo custo. _Onde já se viu cair no mar em pleno inverno_? Só se fosse para ganhar de presente uma bela hipotermia por uma insensatez perigosa. Dessa forma, ganhou caminho até onde grego se lançara na água gelada, gritando reclamações para que ele deixasse de gracinhas e voltassem para casa.

Finalmente o loiro saiu de dentro do mar completamente encharcado, caminhando com dificuldade por causa das suas calças estarem pesadas de água e inflando como um balão de ar e os cabelos completamente lambidos.

Dando-se por satisfeito, o francês deu-lhe as costas para voltar seu caminho até o carro, quando ouviu o barulho de alguém correndo atrás de si e subitamente se sentiu envolvido pela cintura por dois braços fortes e gelados, os quais o puxavam para a beira.

— Me solta, idiota!

— Não solto, Kyu!!

Kamus remexeu-se o quanto pôde dentro daquele abraço, tentando meter o calcanhar contra as pernas do grego, ou dar pisões no pé dele. Com seus braços, tentava fazer com que Milo o soltasse, enquanto esse o trazia mais e mais para a margem, fazendo-os sentir a onda em seus tornozelos.

Tanto fez o ruivo que desequilibrou o escorpiano e acabaram os dois caindo por terra — ou melhor, no mar gelado.

O escorpiano não parava de rir, engolindo um pouco de água e engasgando-se. Todavia, assim que percebeu que o francês conseguira se erguer novamente, segurou-o fortemente pelo tornozelo, sendo arrastado pelo ruivo na sua tentativa de encontrar um lugar seco.

— **Cacete, Milo**! — O ruivo fez reverberar sua voz por quase toda a extensão da praia, enquanto observava o outro molhado e sujo de areia rindo de si, deitado no chão da praia.

— Foi divertido. Hahahahaha!!!

— Não foi! — Rebateu Kamus analisando o estrago feito: não estava tão molhado quanto o loiro, mas era o bastante para fazê-lo _gelar até os ossos_, como se costuma dizer.

— Hahahahaha!!!! Me desculpa, Kyu.

— _**Vá à merda, grego**_! — Retirou o celular do bolso, vendo que o aparelho pingava água e analisando o conteúdo de sua carteira. — Se essa porra não prestar mais, você está fudido!!! — E saiu pisando duro em direção ao carro, esperando impaciente que os outros o seguissem.

Ainda rindo, Milo foi recolhendo calmamente as coisas que deixara pelo caminho, correndo para tentar se aquecer naquele clima e circunstâncias hostis.

— Hyoguinhaaaaa, — Chamou o arquiteto com uma entonação cantarolada — você não quer dar um abraço no seu padrinho?

— Não, de jeito nenhum! — O adolescente saiu correndo na direção oposta gargalhando.

— Ahhhh, mas Patinho, você nunca nadou no mar? — Milo continuou correndo atrás do afilhado meio aos tropeções por estar pisando em areia fofa.

— Patinho, não! — Gritava o loirinho do outro lado, desviando do grego e indo sempre para longe da água.

— Mas você é o _Patinho_ desde pequeno! Só uma nadadinha, vamos?

— Não, Milo, não! Hahahahahaha

— Chega de palhaçada! Eu estou com frio e quero ir para casa! — Kamus berrou ao lado do carro, de onde esperava os dois meninos acabarem de se matar.

Rindo, o rapaz e o escorpiano voltaram ao carro e tão logo Milo abriu a porta, o ruivo fez questão de espremer a camisa encharcada no banco do carona.

— Isso não vai secar, Kamus! — Exclamou ele numa súplica meio desesperada. Seu carro não era tão bom, nem muito menos tão novo, mas era _**seu**_ carro e zelava por ele, ora essa!

— E daí? Foi divertido!

— Pai seus lábios tão roxos!!! — Hyoga arregalou os olhos ao ver o genitor, aproximando-se para confirmar seu diagnóstico.

— Eu sei! Culpa desse idiota!

— Calma, Kyu, a gente já está indo pra casa.

E assim, o escorpiano ligou o aquecedor e virou-o para o amigo, que já estava menos furioso… e até achando cômica a situação, tanto que já denotava um pequeno e discreto sorriso.

— Você não está mais com raivinha… — Cantarolou o grego olhando de rabeira para o lado.

Sem conseguir se manter sério e querendo manter a pose, Kamus virou o rosto para o outro lado, tencionando esconder sua falta de controle – em vão.

— Presta atenção no trânsito! — disparou.

No banco de trás, o adolescente a tudo observava, rindo silenciosamente ao observar os dois, o que estava se tornando um costume deveras aprazível.

-o.O.o-

Chegando ao estacionamento do prédio, dois dos integrantes do carro fizeram o máximo para poder chegar em casa o quanto antes. Correram até os degraus, pulando vários batentes de uma vez e atropelando-se para ver quem chegaria primeiro ao apartamento.

— Abre essa porta, Milo!

— To tentando, to tentando!

Assim que a fechadura foi destrancada, os dois homens entraram em casa aos esbarrões, retirando suas camisas e calças molhadas ainda no caminho do corredor até o banheiro para uma ducha quente, cada um para seu lado do apartamento – que na verdade eram dois apartamentos reformados, cuja parede da sala, que outrora separara ambos, fora derrubada, uma espécie de _loft_.

Kamus adentrou seu banheiro de uma forma desesperada, ajustando o chuveiro para a maior temperatura que o mesmo permitia e meteu-se debaixo da água fumegante – ainda usando a cueca e retirando-a segundos depois –, mal percebia se estaria a ponto que queimar a pele.

Um pouco mais recomposto do frio devido ao seu mergulho acidental, terminou por tomar um banho completo a fim de retirar o sal de seu corpo e cabelos. Ensaboava o próprio corpo numa mistura de raiva de Milo por tê-lo colocado naquela situação, vergonha por ter se deixado apanhar, auto-piedade pelas coisas que perdera durante a queda – seu celular provavelmente era uma delas – e vontade de gargalhar, pois aquilo tudo era ridículo.

"Da próxima vez vou deixá-lo morrer congelado." E ao pensar isso esfregou vigorosamente seu rosto, na tentativa de desfazer o sorriso que tentava insistentemente se formar em seus lábios. Devia manter-se sério: estava com raiva… mas não conseguia.

A impulsividade sem sentido do grego, sua preocupação de ter ido chamar por um pouco de bom senso da parte dele, sua distração, a briga corpo a corpo que se seguiu, tudo extremamente ridículo. Não conseguia fazer outra coisa a não ser rir de si mesmo.

— Ahhhh!!! — Resmungou alto, começando a lavar os fios ruivos, apressando-se em sair do banheiro, tencionando colocar uma roupa que lhe cobrisse por inteiro e se afogar em café pelando até sentir novamente que estava aquecido.

Enrolou a toalha na cintura e foi trancar a porta de seu quarto, a fim de poder colocar uma roupa, sossegado. Colocou uma calça jeans de uma malha grossa, meias de algodão e uma blusa de mangas compridas. Calçou uma sandália e foi até a cozinha, onde colocou água na jarrinha da cafeteira e esperou até que a bebida estivesse pronta.

Serviu-se de uma caneca tão cheia, que o líquido escuro caía pelas laterais da louça, sujando a mesa – fazendo pequenos círculos escuros.

Bebeu uma quantidade generosa e começou a ponderar a respeito de seu planejamento para o resto do dia: dormir um pouco depois de tomar café, visitar Shion à tarde e sair com Aioros lá pelas nove, para jantarem…

— Milooooo! — Chamou o francês de seu local na cozinha, arquitetando como se daria o que tinha em mente.

— Ele ainda tá tomando banho. — Respondeu Hyoga, com a roupa trocada e a pele fresca e revigorada. — A gente vai almoçar fora?

— Não, prefiro dormir. Coma qualquer coisa, que eu estou pensando em sair com você, mais tarde.

— Tá.

O adolescente não perdeu tempo: preparou sua vitamina e quatro sanduíches e foi para frente do computador.

— Hyoga, se Shun estiver on-line pergunte a ele a que horas ele vem no sábado.

— Certo!

O ruivo lavou a xícara rapidamente e limpou a mesa com um pedaço de toalha de papel, jogando-a no lixo em seguida. Não estava com fome; na verdade, preferia dormir o quanto antes. Seus olhos ardiam e bocejava incessantemente.

De volta ao seu quarto, atirou-se na cama, quando se lembrou que antes deveria ter pego seu celular para ajustá-lo para despertar dali a umas duas horas.

"Merda." Pensou ele, ao lembrar que seu telefone não estava funcionando e muito menos querendo levantar-se. Estava exausto. Resolveu, então, que ligaria mais tarde quando acordasse, mas ainda não resolvera se deixaria para visitar Shion apenas no final de semana, no momento só conseguia pensar no aconchego de sua cama e nada mais.

-o-

Um som estridente se fez tocar ao lado de sua cabeça e foram necessários alguns segundos para processar o que de fato estava acontecendo. Abriu os olhos muito levemente e pela brecha, constatou a luzinha vermelha que piscava na base do telefone sem fio de sua cabeceira. Pensou em ignorá-lo, ainda mais quando o aparelho calou-se; mas atendeu quando escutou alguém gritar do lado de fora de seu quarto: _Kamus, é pra você!_

— Alô. — Respondeu ele com a voz rouca e pesada de quem acabara de acordar.

— _Desculpe, Kamus, não __pensei __que estivesse dormindo._

— Tudo bem, que horas são?

— _Quatro horas._

—_­_**JÁ**?

— _Ao que me consta…_

— Eu ia ligar pra você, mas terminei dormindo demais.

— _Não se preocupe. Ainda quer jantar comigo hoje?_

— Era isso que eu queria combinar. Por volta de nove está bom para você?

— _Claro. Quer que eu te pegue?_

— Não, eu pego um táxi, não se preocupe.

— _Você deveria deixar de bobagem e ir dirigindo._

— Em que restaurante? — O ruivo cortou o outro, não queria qualquer sugestão quanto às suas habilidades como motorista.

— _O da vez passada, perto do Cabo Sunion, está bom?_

— Está.

— _Te vejo às nove._

— Até.

O aquariano desligou o telefone, colocando-o de volta à base e espreguiçando-se para espantar qualquer resquício de sono, mas era quase impossível. Permaneceu ainda por mais meia hora com os olhos fechados num estado de semi-inconsciência, tentando relaxar ao máximo, querendo evitar uma dor de cabeça devido à falta de sono.

A ressaca nem incomodava tanto assim, afinal, as últimas horas da noite foram gastas em brincadeiras e danças, além de cantorias e conversas animadas, tendo, assim, o álcool sido metabolizado rapidamente.

Riu-se ao pensamento de que entrara na ciranda improvisada na sala da casa de Afrodite, onde todos eles espremiam-se no espaço em que não estavam os móveis, eventualmente esbarrando em alguma coisa e uns nos outros, ao som de _I'm so excited. _

Mesmo morrendo de preguiça, levantou-se de sua cama para contar a Milo seus planos para aquele dia, além de que, precisava que alguém ficasse com Hyoga (2). Andou até a sala procurando pelo amigo, encontrando-o esparramado no sofá, lendo a revista que pelo visto acabara de chegar e trazia a retrospectiva de todas as notícias mais importantes do ano passado.

Reparou também que o loiro só não estava mais agasalhado porque não havia como. Podiam ser percebidas camadas e mais camadas de roupas no corpo dele. Bem, aquela visão era uma espécie de pequena vingança.

Assim, com aqueles pensamentos ligeiramente sórdidos apenas para si mesmo, sentou-se na poltrona e começou a puxar conversa com ele, pois mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que fazê-lo.

— Milo, vamos visitar Shion agora à tarde?

Desviando o olhar do periódico, o grego respondeu.

— Tem que ser hoje mesmo? — Perguntou, exalando nitidamente a mais pura preguiça.

— Tem, final de semana que vem Shun vai estar aqui, esqueceu?

— Ah, é. Vamos, sim. — Marcou a página que estava lendo com o dedo e fechou a revista, procurando algo para lhe servir de marcador; como não achou nada, enfiou uma outra revista lá dentro e colocou-a de lado.

— E eu combinei com Aioros de sairmos agora à noite.

— Eu fico com Hyoga, não se preocupe. Acha que vai chegar cedo?

— Não sei, depende do andamento das coisas.

— Claro, divirta-se. — Disse com um sorrisinho malicioso e irônico nos lábios. Não conseguiu esconder parte de seu descontentamento ao ouvir a última frase de seu amigo. Não que se importasse em ficar com o afilhado durante a noite, ainda mais porque não tinha nada de melhor para fazer; o problema era que Kamus estaria com Aioros e não com ele próprio, valendo salientar que o queria ao seu lado, _mesmo _que fosse apenas de uma maneira casta.

Todavia, por mais que tivesse ciúmes de seu francês e do relacionamento que ele estava mantendo com o sagitariano, não podia negar que apreciava uma certa leveza que o amigo estava adquirindo, principalmente em relação a sexo. Certa vez, Kamus lhe confidenciara que apesar de estranhar no começo, poucas vezes tivera uma noite tão prazerosa.

Algumas vezes chegara a pensar, na verdade, que talvez fosse melhor deixar as coisas do jeito que estavam; não precisaria interferir naquele casal e impor sua presença que, sequer, havia sido requisitada. E ficar fugindo como ficara a vida inteira? De jeito nenhum, mas… talvez não o merecesse.

Desse modo e com essas coisas em mente, anuiu com a cabeça e fechando os olhos, esboçando um sorriso doce.

O ruivo agradeceu ao amigo com um sorriso sincero e retirou-se para avisar Hyoga – o qual reclamou desde o instante em que foi notificado, até chegarem à casa em que Shion morava.

Kamus achou por bem trocar logo de roupa e, nesse meio tempo, ficou refletindo a mudança radical de comportamento da parte do escorpiano, em comparação à noite anterior. O engraçado é que aexpressão dele estava bem mais carregada quando dissera que iria sair com Aioros, do que quando informara que poderia chegar tarde em casa.

Deixando aqueles pensamentos de lado, pôs-se a escolher que roupa vestir, mas antes resolveu, por uma questão de etiqueta, ligar para o padre e avisar que estavam chegando.

-o.O.o-

Chegaram a uma parte tranqüila de Atenas, onde casas relativamente modestas haviam sido erguidas umas ao lado das outras com suas construções tradicionais de tijolos, paredes caiadas e portas azuis por sobre as encostas, dando-se a vista um sem número de escadarias que ligavam as casas umas as outras. Uma construção ou outra fugia desse padrão, ousando cores mais chamativas como vermelho e o amarelo, mas a maioria delas se tratava de comércio e não de residências.

Milo, o motorista sem ordenado, foi o último a sair do carro, mas o primeiro a apertar a campainha a fim de chamar o antigo tutor que a essa altura os aguardava, pois Kamus apenas ficava olhando a paisagem em volta, distraído, e Hyoga não desgrudava do lado do pai por nenhuma promessa que você pudesse fazer a ele.

Não demorou muito tempo até que um homem que outrora deveria ter sido ainda mais bonito, pois até hoje – a despeito de marcas de expressão do alto dos seus –, ostentava uma beleza e um charme exóticos, típicos do povo que vivia nas altas montanhas entre a China e a Índia.

— Oh, há quanto tempo que não vejo vocês? Acho que desde a primeira comunhão de Hyoga. Já está na hora de fazer crisma, não, rapazinho? — Foi a primeira coisa que ouviram ao serem recebidos por Shion, aquele que cuidava do orfanato em que Milo crescera

Os três convidados seguiram sem cerimônia alguma para a casa do homem, a fim de instalarem-se num ambiente mais aconchegante do que o jardim, o qual não era imune ao vento gelado que cortava a cidade vindo diretamente da praia próxima e que ficava à vista, devido ao relevo altamente acidentado de Atenas.

— Acho que sim… — Respondeu Hyoga, sentando em seu lugar ao lado de seu pai, sem saber direito o que deveria responder, afinal, nunca fora ligado à Igreja e o seu plano de vida atual também não tinha espaço para ela.

— Ah, já sei, é igual ao pai: um ateu?

— Não exatamente…

— Isso não importa. Não precisa fazer nada que não queira.

— Onde está Dhoko? — Perguntou Kamus, que notara a ausência do chinês.

— Foi à padaria comprar alguma coisa… mas não voltou até agora, deve ter encontrado alguma daquelas carolas do pé roxo que não nos soltam por nada neste mundo… enfim… E vocês dois? Finalmente juntos? — Perguntou Shion sorrindo, brincalhão, apontando para o suposto casal que, apesar de um ao lado do outro, não estavam nem tão próximos assim — mas que reagiram de imediato, arregalando os olhos e remexendo-se em seus acentos.

— Errr… não, Padre Shion. — Respondeu Milo, envergonhado. Naquele instante arrependia-se de ter contado ao seu antigo mentor que se apaixonara por Kamus, um bom tempo depois do ex-padre ter casado os pais de seu afilhado.

— Eu não sou mais padre para vocês me chamarem assim. — Disse ele ainda em tom divertido; havia gostado de ter desconsertado ambos e divertia-se ainda mais com o rosto de Hyoga — típico de quem quer prender uma gargalhada.

— Nós sabemos, é só o costume. — Rebateu o aquariano mais velho, ainda não totalmente recomposto. Tudo bem, agora o ex-padre era a segunda pessoa que achava que ele e Milo deveriam estar juntos, mas Shion não sabia que a essa altura ele estava saindo com homens. Ou já sabia? É, quem sabe Mu, sobrinho dele, já não havia dito a "novidade".

— Oh, vamos: estão juntos, ou não?

— Não, Senhor Shion. — Acrescentou Milo, ainda cheio de tato.

— Só Shion. — Corrigiu ele.

— Tudo bem, Shion. Eu e Kamus não estamos juntos.

— Já perderam muito tempo, então. Não façam como eu e Dhoko, por obséquio.

— Pelo quê? — O adolescente cochichou ao ouvido de seu pai de maneira _ultra discreta_, já não entendera algumas palavras e expressões que o dono da casa estava usando, mas aquela fora a gota d'água.

— Obséquio é _'por favor'_, Hyoga.

— Ahhhh… — O loirinho contentou-se com a resposta e calou-se, pensando no que Shion e Dhoko haviam feito... (ou deixado de fazer, como era o que dava a entender pelas palavras do tibetano), já que nunca ninguém contava nada a ele!

Enquanto isso, o homem mais velho se desdobrava em conselhos àqueles dois jovens inconseqüentes que um dia estiveram em suas mãos para serem educados por ele também:

— Sabem, quando chegarem à minha idade, não vão se arrepender das coisas que vocês fizeram, mas daquelas que deixaram de fazer. Uma das que me arrependo foi ter insistido no sacerdócio, mesmo depois de ter admitido para mim mesmo que amava Dhoko. E isso pode parecer até coisa de gente velha, mas não é! Eu apenas tenho mais experiência que vocês. Ah, se eu tivesse a cabeça de hoje e apenas trinta anos…

— Eu estou namorando, Shion. — Respondeu o ruivo sem graça, ainda mais porque insistia em conclamar aos quatro ventos que não estava namorando, mas não achava que o tibetano iria entender aquela "forma moderna" de relacionamento.

— Hmmm… — Disse o ex-padre pensativo, ainda mais por constatar o rosto pesaroso de seu pupilo do orfanato. — Desculpe a indiscrição, mas um velho não precisa muito dessas formalidades. E quanto a você, rapazinho? Eles já te levaram como cicerone por Atenas? Há muito tempo que ele não vem por aqui, a cidade está cheia de novidades, principalmente para gente jovem.

— Pai... — Chamou o russo baixinho — Cice-… o quê?

— G_uia_.

— Tão mais fácil dizer _guia_!

Alheio ao diálogo entre pai e filho, o grego respondia calmamente à pergunta feita a Hyoga, mas indiretamente dirigida a ele e Kamus:

— Ele assistiu alguns dos jogos das Olimpíadas conosco, Shion. Aproveitamos para ver todas as novas construções, mas o que eu agradeço até agora à prefeitura é o controle do trânsito! Quem viu Atenas há cinco anos atrás não acredita _**como **_mudou.

— Então por que você ainda fica tão louco atrás do volante? — Indagou Kamus ironicamente.

— E por que você ainda não sai com aquela porcaria de carro? — Rebateu o escorpiano no mesmo tom ácido.

— Ah, não vão discutir, me contem as novidades! Já está ganhando mais dinheiro como pintor, Milo?

— Tenho vendido alguns quadros.

— Mentira, Shion: ele vendeu vários quadros e está sendo chamado para grandes exposições. — Interrompeu o ruivo, não escondendo o orgulho que sentia.

— Eu tentei ser modesto. — O escorpiano riu, sem se deixar abater por aquele pequeno ato de traição.

— Você nunca foi modesto, Milo, desde criança. Você era sempre aquele que aparecia mais entre todos.

— Ah, não, padre! Não era eu, era Aioria!

— Não me chame de padre! — Shion riu pela falta de costume dos seus _meninos_ e continuou — Mas Aioria não estava debaixo do meu teto para eu observá-lo noite e dia… Você era um peralta, Milo! Daquele tipo de criança que cai da árvore, faz escândalo para todos acudi-lo, depois de cinco minutos já estar escalando o muro e ainda chama os outros para seguirem suas traquinagens!

— Não tenho culpa se os outros eram uns fracos e se deixavam levar pelo meu espírito de liderança.

— Era exatamente isso que você me respondia… só não com essas palavras.

— Pobre Shaka… — Comentou o psicólogo apenas para si, mas ainda assim chamou a atenção do loiro.

— O que foi que você disse, Kamus?

— Me lembrei que você geralmente arrastava Shaka na confusão.

— Não era eu, era Aioria!

— Não, Milo, era você! Aioria sempre foi seu bode expiatório. — O ex sacerdote o acusou.

Vendo-se acuado, o escorpião soltou seu golpe final:

— Aioria é um bobo-alegre que precisava de algumas lições da vida e Shaka pelo menos não é um frustrado, hoje em dia! Isso graças a _mim._

— Devemos nos render, então, à bondade e misericórdia divinas que esse homem exala. — Recomendou Dhoko, que acabara de abrir a porta da frente, trazendo alguns pães que outrora estavam quentes, mas agora, nem tanto.

Dhoko era um homem chinês de traços duros – era um pouco atarracado e mais baixo que Shion –, mesmo assim, ainda formavam um belo par. Foi um escândalo entre todos aqueles que os conheciam – e mais uns outros que não conheciam – quando resolveram largar a batina e morarem juntos como um casal.

— Até você, Dhoko? — O grego reclamou, ao som das risadas abafadas de Kamus e seu afilhado, além do tibetano.

O chinês colocou o saco de pão sobre a mesa da sala, retirando seu casaco e jogando-o meio desajeitadamente nas costas da cadeira, indo sentar-se ao lado do amante, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço com seu braço direito.

— Até eu, claro! Temos que venerar uma alma tão pura.

— Ah, obrigado, não mereço tanto… — O grego armou uma expressão agraciada ao dizer as palavras a Dhoko.

— Disponha. — Rebateu o libriano, mas mudando de tom: — Shion, desculpe, mas os pães estão frios. Tem gente que ainda teima em me confidenciar alguns pecados; acho que uma vez padre, para sempre padre.

— Eu o mandei comprar porque sei que você gosta, Milo… afinal, você sempre roubava o pão de algum desavisado, não era?

— Eu que o diga! — Exclamou Kamus no mesmo instante, tendo algumas recordações.

— Só foram algumas vezes… — Rebateu o escorpiano cinicamente.

— E você, Kamus, conte as novidades também!

A conversa se estendeu pelo resto da tarde e um pedaço da noite. Colocaram todo o assunto em dia: sobre o que estavam fazendo agora e também sobre alguns fatos passados. Hyoga, inclusive, participou do falatório algumas vezes, pois estava curioso sobre o relacionamento daqueles dois homens, mas não indagaria nada diretamente, apenas fazia alguma pergunta aqui e acolá.

Foi por volta das oito e meia que o aquariano, alarmado pela hora, resolveu que deveriam voltar para casa. Quando fez menção em sair, no entanto, o loiro se adiantou:

— Eu poderia falar com você em particular, Shion, por favor?

— Claro, Milo. Venha comigo.

Não custava esperar, mesmo que isso atrapalhasse um pouco os seus planos, pensou Kamus. Ainda mais porque se Milo queria falar com Shion, deveria ser porque alguma coisa séria o incomodava; só não gostou muito de ficar sabendo daquela maneira que o amigo estava com algum problema. Contudo, foi discreto e manteve a conversa com Dhoko como se nada houvesse acontecido.

-o-

— O que foi, meu filho? — Perguntou Shion de forma polida, apesar de ter uma idéia de que ele precisava era mesmo de consolo.

— Kamus… — foi a resposta.

— Vocês brigaram ou alguma coisa assim? Você só vem a mim quando está com problemas. — Disse, espetando o grego de certa forma com a ponta de uma agulha de ironia, mas era um de seus meninos, não iria se negar a ouvi-lo.

— Ele disse que estava _namorando_… e não tinha admitido isso, ainda…

— Você ainda gosta dele, menino? — Observou o loiro baixar os olhos para o chão — Eu te disse milhares de vezes que não seria boa idéia vocês morarem juntos! Muito bem: quem é a moça?

— Não é uma moça, é Aioros.

— Aioros! Como isso aconteceu?

— Um desafio idiota que nós propomos a ele.

— Oh, Milo… Não sei bem o que dizer… — Assim, Shion o abraçou como se ele fosse novamente um de seus pequenos órfãos que acabara de ralar os joelhos em suas brincadeiras desastradas.

-o.O.o-

Kamus resolveu que pegaria um táxi diretamente da casa de Shion e Dhoko. Percebera que simplesmente não havia maneira de voltar até seu apartamento, tomar um banho e trocar de roupas se quisesse encontrar-se com o grego na hora que haviam acordado.

Dessa forma, deixou seu filho aos cuidados do padrinho dele e partiu para o Cabo Sunion. Antes de adentrar o restaurante, porém, não se esqueceu de conferir se trazia algum dinheiro consigo e se seus cartões estavam presentes.

Com algum alívio viu que tinha uma quantia que lhe bastava para voltar para casa e que sua carteira estava guarnecida de pelo menos três tipos de cartões... e uma massa de papel disforme que outrora _**deveria ter sido**_ seu talão de cheques.

Havia alguns segundos que descera de sua condução e agora se preparava para subir as escadas que o levariam ao restaurante, no alto de um paredão que possuía uma bela vista da praia e abrigava alguns restaurantes e bares, quando foi abordado por um rapaz de seus vinte e poucos anos, que não poderia chamar mais a atenção.

— Oi, gato, tá a fim de se dar bem hoje?

Kamus olhou impaciente para o moço que lhe dirigira a pergunta: sem sequer analisá-lo, sabia muito bem do que se tratava. Como quase a totalidade das cidades turísticas, Atenas tinha um sério caso de prostituição e ele acabara de ser abordado na rua por um dos rapazes que se travestiam e faziam sexo em troca de dinheiro.

— Desculpe, estou indo encontrar alguém. — Falou. Mesmo que não devesse satisfações a ninguém, sentia que não precisaria ser ríspido, afinal o rapaz estava tentando ganhar a vida, como qualquer um, mesmo que aquilo afrontasse um pouco sua própria dignidade.

— Hmmm, aceito programa a três. — Ofereceu-se ele mais uma vez, talvez tivesse simpatizado com o francês e resolvera tentar sua sorte.

— Com licença! — O ruivo desvencilhou-se rapidamente, tentando não perder a compostura, andando apressado até encontrar os degraus e subi-los de dois em dois, a fim de ganhar tempo e altura.

Dirigiu-se, por fim, a uma mesa que ficava ao lado da amurada que era formada por longas tábuas de madeira envernizadas de forma rústica, colocando-se despreocupadamente de frente para a vista do mar a bater violentamente na areia fina e clara da margem e repetir o processo infinitas vezes, que tinha a espuma refletida pelas luzes dos postes e dos restaurantes.

O vento soprava ainda mais forte e se seus cabelos não estivessem caprichosamente presos em um rabo de cavalo com um elástico preto, ele estaria sem a menor dúvida crispando para todos os lados, chicoteando seu rosto e causando-lhe uma imensa impaciência de ficar a segurá-lo. Riu-se ao pensamento que uma vez uma de suas alunas ensinara-o a prender os cabelos com uma caneta. A princípio estranhara como tal seria possível, mas quando a garota enrolou os cabelos e traspassou a caneta neles, lembrou-se de imediato que Natasha sempre fazia isso.

Engraçado… quando fora que deixara seu cabelo começar a crescer? Antes ou depois de Milo encontrar-se com os cachos caindo-lhe desordenadamente pelos ombros?

— Chegou cedo… — Aioros comentou quando puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se ao seu lado. Ele estava extremamente elegante, trajando uma bem cortada blusa cinza de gola alta de um tecido de lã de trama muito fechada e por cima dela estava com um sobretudo preto, levemente acinturado, que servia apenas para fazerem o contraste de seus ombros largos e seu quadril.

— Na verdade saímos de Shion um tanto tarde, não daria tempo de passar em casa. — O aquariano recepcionou-o com um sorriso, inclinando seu rosto para ele a fim de ganhar um selinho discreto, o qual foi prontamente oferecido, sem se importar se havia alguma pessoa a observá-los.

Todavia, sempre existiam por aqueles estabelecimentos à beira da praia vários turistas ricos acompanhados de rapazes que faziam programa, os quais não respeitavam o ambiente, muitas vezes trocando carícias ousadas na frente de todos sem se importar com a repercussão de seus atos. Aioros e Kamus, portavam-se com educação, porém.

— E eu pensando que você estava louco para me ver e não resistiu…

— Há. Há. — O aquariano sentiu-se altamente _contagiado_ pelo humor do comentário.

— Está com fome? Quer pedir algo para comermos?

— Na verdade, não. Mas aceitaria uma taça de vinho tinto.

— Ah, não. Ontem você exagerou. Hoje não bebe.

— E quem é você agora para me controlar?

— Eu? Ninguém… — Sorriu irônico e em tom de deboche — Você é adulto

Sem nenhuma palavra a gastar a mais com aquele assunto ridículo, Kamus chamou por um garçom pedindo a carta de vinhos e o _menu._ Quando pegou o objeto em suas mãos, forçou a vista para conseguir ler o que estava escrito, colocando o cardápio para frente e para trás várias vezes, tentando ajustar o foco da leitura.

— O que foi? — Aioros perguntou, intrigado com a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente.

— Esqueci… **PUTA QUE PARIU**!!!!!!!!!!!!!

— Hein! — Realmente o grego a essa altura já não estava entendendo mais nada.

— Oros, por favor, me empresta o seu celular?

— Mas... para quê? — Disse estendendo o aparelho.

— O meu caiu na água… — Calou-se e esperou que a ligação completasse.

— _Alô._

— Milo, seu infeliz! **Reze** para que meus óculos estejam no meu quarto!

— _Quê? O que você tá dizendo, Kamus? _

— Eu quero saber onde estão meus óculos!

— _Será que caíram no mar?_

— **Não sei!**

— _Depois desse tempo todo é que você nota? — _Milo pensou em desligar, mas ponderou melhor e continuou. — _Depois você procura, mande um abraço para Aioros. Tchau._

— _**Merde**_! _— _Exclamou por fim. Onde estariam os malditos óculos? Provavelmente escapulira de seu rosto com a queda, mas por que só agora viera perceber? Ah, precisava ser menos distraído! Aquilo estava começando a dar-lhe nos nervos.

— Perdeu os óculos. — Constatou o sagitariano com pouco caso. Não era motivo para tanto escândalo tê-lo esquecido em algum lugar.

— Perdi. Deve ter caído na queda.

Ao ser obviamente indagado sobre que queda fora aquela, o francês teve que suportar o sorriso de chacota que estava a receber e depois as gargalhadas vindas de seu acompanhante.

— Ele é louco.

— Não havia reparado. — Disse Kamus de modo terrivelmente sarcástico. Claro que Milo era louco!

— Kamus, eu não gostei do comportamento de Milo ontem em relação a você. Diga-me a verdade, nunca houve nenhuma demonstração de interesse da sua parte ou da dele?

— Eu já disse que não. Da minha parte, nunca.

— Então ele já te abordou?

— Não.

— E o que você quer dizer com isso? — O Sagitariano já estava ficando um pouco nervoso, parecia até que Kamus queria fazê-lo de bobo e isso era uma coisa que não admitia, ainda mais vindo de um menino que ele costumava atormentar quando mais novos.

— Milo já demonstrou interesse por mim. Como qualquer um dos nossos amigos quando estavam solteiros por qualquer motivo. O jogo de sedução é muito mais sutil que bater os olhos na pessoa e sair com uma cantada idiota. O corpo mostra se uma pessoa está receptiva a ou não alguém. E analisando algumas vezes a linguagem corporal de Milo e dos outros eu já os peguei interessados em mim, por isso não retribuía. Quantas vezes eu vou precisar dizer que você é o primeiro? Isso já está ficando cansativo!

— Na minha cabeça eu não consigo acreditar que vocês dois nunca trocaram nem um beijo! São íntimos demais, vocês não tem só amizade!

— Eu amo Milo, não tenha dúvidas, mas não quero me relacionar afetivamente com ele. Até agora a idéia me parece absurda, mesmo eu próprio já tendo aceitado que me interesso por homens! Agora, vai transformar nosso jantar em uma briga? Porque eu estou disposto a pegar um táxi agora mesmo.

— Tem razão… É que é difícil aceitar que vocês tenham uma relação casta, parece ilógico.

— …

— …

Kamus continuou a encarar Aioros de forma agressiva. Pensava no quanto o homem à sua frente parecia inseguro quanto a um relacionamento que de fato nem era firme. E ainda mais, se alguém tinha o direito de ter ciúmes, essa pessoa era o próprio aquariano, porque era óbvio que Saga ainda se interessava pelo moreno que fora seu amante por tantos anos.

— Quer dizer então… que o corpo fala. — Disse o grego desviando o olhar e assumindo uma posição mais pacífica em relação ao outro.

— Exatamente. Você acabou de assumir uma posição submissa em relação a mim.

— Obviamente você está equivocado. — Rebateu o sagitariano de forma brincalhona, mesmo que suas palavras soassem sérias,acreditava que não havia assumido uma relação subordinada em relação ao ruivo.

— Eu o encarei e você desviou o olhar, exatamente como um animal ou uma criança pequena, apenas porque eu te encarei. E também está demonstrando que está louco para sair daqui e me levar para a cama.

Dessa vez, Aioros não conteve o seu espanto e soltou sua exclamação.

— Eu não disse isso, Kamus!

— Não disse, mas respondeu à minha provocação.

— Explique-se!

O francês, que desde que seu vinho chegara estava alisando a haste do copo para cima e para baixo e levando algumas gotículas, que por ele escorriam, aos lábios para umedecê-los, repetiu todo o processo que iniciara alguns instantes antes, de forma calculada e proposital. Assim, observou a reação de Aioros sobre o que fazia, agora que tornara aqueles gestos conscientes.

— Mas o que isso quer dizer? — Indagou o moreno com curiosidade. — Você está acariciando um símbolo fálico?

— Exatamente, além de te chamar atenção para a minha boca. E você respondeu quando pegou as chaves do carro e começou a mexê-las em sua mão. É como se estivesse dizendo que quer colocar sua mão sobre a minha e se ajudar a ter prazer.

— Interrompo alguma coisa? — Os dois homens ouviram a voz de uma mulher, a qual colocara delicadamente a mão sobre o ombro esquerdo do ruivo e sorria-lhe abertamente.

— Marin? — Reconhecendo uma antiga colega de faculdade de imediato, Kamus levantou-se para cumprimentá-la e fazer as devidas apresentações. — Aioros, essa é uma amiga que estudou psicologia comigo e esse é Aioros, meu… _namorado. _

— Irmão de Aioria, se não me engano. — Falou ela ao apertar a mão do sagitariano. — Sempre achei uma pena ele não se interessar por mulheres, quem sabe o que teria acontecido…

Aioros riu do gracejo e respondeu:

— Seria uma honra ter uma cunhada tão bela.

— Outro galanteador? Kamus, esses seus amigos… que desperdício, Zeus, todos jogando no meu time! E o senhor também! O último reduto hétero da nossa turma e anos depois me vem com essa. Tantas mulheres se oferecendo de graça hoje em dia e você as deixando de lado!

— Desculpe discordar de você, Marin, mas mulheres honestas sempre se ofereceram de graça; as mais espertas é que cobravam por seus favores.

— Sempre com tiradas rascantes, não, Kamus? Diga, Aioros, como consegue agüentar esse homem?

— Eu me esforço… mas não é fácil…

Os três riram e Marin sentiu que já estava na hora de ir, ainda mais porque notara em que momento havia interrompido.

— Bem vou indo, todas as quatorze áreas do meu cérebro estão me expulsando daqui (3). Tenham uma boa noite. — Disse ela brincando diretamente com o psicólogo, dando-lhe três beijos no rosto e apertando a mão de Aioros com firmeza. — Me ligue qualquer dia desses e colocaremos o assunto em dia. Bye-bye. — Por fim acenou para os dois e foi sentar-se de volta à sua mesa, onde uma moça parecida com ela tomava conta de um bebê no carrinho, que dormia com um dos dedinhos de uma mão próximos à boca.

— Como ela chegou, se foi, não? — Comentou Aioros casualmente, achando graça da forma abrupta que aquela mulher os abordou e fora-se embora. — Casada?

— Não sei. Marin era a minha melhor amiga na faculdade, mas perdemos o contato.

— Hmm… Kamus, vamos pedir a conta. — Falou Aioros tirando uma caneta de um dos bolsos de seu casaco e dedilhando-a de forma a parecer desinteressada, mas passando o polegar de forma pronunciada em seu bico.

O francês pôs a imitar os movimentos na caneta junto com o amante, estendendo a carícia à mão do outro.

-o.O.o-

Estavam ambos no carro do grego, conversaram um pouco sobre linguagem corporal e Kamus prometera emprestar-lhe um livro a respeito do assunto. Mas na verdade o ruivo estava ansioso. Dessa vez queria uma relação completa e estava certo de que Aioros também queria. Temia um pouco pelas palavras que Milo havia dito alguns dias atrás, de que o sagitariano estava sendo paciente demais e as coisas entre eles estavam indo de forma muito lenta.

Um pouco inseguro, Kamus adentrou o quarto do motel — não pelo fato em si, mas por estar mais uma vez com Aioros de uma forma que não tinha certeza de que seria a correta a se fazer. Mas por outro lado, "por que não, _porra_?" Pensou ele. Eram duas pessoas livres que queriam matar o tesão uma da outra e não havia nada de mal nisso Se ele próprio ficasse insatisfeito com seu desempenho, tinha certeza de que o grego não se incomodaria e tratariam, ambos, de remediar a situação de outra vez que viessem a sair juntos.

Pensando assim, começou a pisar com mais firmeza no chão. Ele até mesmo transparecia ser maior e mais alto do que realmente era, apenas pela aura de certeza e confiança que de uma hora para outra parecia ter resolvido adotar.

Alheio, o sagitariano apenas o puxou para si, num beijo forte, no qual se podia ouvir o som do ar sendo aspirado, enquanto tanto o ruivo quanto ele aproveitavam a chance para roçarem um no corpo do outro, principalmente em seus baixo-ventres, que se encontravam sob a roupa.

O sagitariano fez questão de se jogar de costas na cama, apenas para levar o outro consigo, fazendo Kamus cair por cima de si. Ele sorria em meio ao beijo, dificultando as coisas para si mesmo, tão afoito que não sabia ao certo o que fazer primeiro.

Apesar de Kamus achar que às vezes, Aioros mostrava-se infantil em algumas atitudes – como daquela vez que tentara erguê-lo do chão, ou agora que fora levado a cair sobre o grego, por ato do próprio – estas mesmas atitudes sempre traziam pequenas surpresas bem-vindas e fazia com que ele se sentisse bem a estar do lado de uma pessoa imprevisível.

Amante dessas pequenas demonstrações de criatividade, o aquariano, espalmou as mãos no colchão ao lado da cabeça do outro, invertendo a ordem de quem estava beijando quem naquela luta silenciosa que demandava energia de seus participantes e fazia-se mostrar pelos semblantes concentrados dos amantes, bem como pelas suas frontes úmidas.

Agora era Kamus quem beijava Aoiros, mas nem por isso o moreno se deu por vencido. Sem cuidado algum, o grego puxou os dois pedaços de tecido pendentes da camisa do francês, retirando os botões de suas casas e, por vezes, alguns se seguravam no tecido de uma forma teimosa, que era preciso brutalidade para fazê-los demover-se de seus lugares.

O grego continuou a puxar a blusa de Kamus para baixo, a fim de fazê-la descer pelos braços dele, o qual o ajudou, movendo os braços para trás das costas, retirando levemente os ombros do lugar, facilitando-lhe o trabalho.

Na intrépida tarefa de despi-lo, Aioros desabotoou a calça que o francês usava, descendo o zíper e metendo a mão sem pudor por dentro de sua cueca, apertando-lhe o membro e deslizando a mão desde a base até a ponta, num movimento rápido e firme, quase como se quisesse tirar o pênis de Kamus do lugar em que ele nascido.

_Susto_ foi a primeira sensação que irrompeu na mente do ruivo, depois de ter seu membro agarrado daquela maneira. Aioros não havia se mostrado enérgico da outra vez e também não tinha cara de que gostava de sexo à sua maneira, mesmo que para ele parecesse algo ríspido. Nem ele próprio se masturbara alguma vez daquela forma.

Imediatamente lembrou-se de Milo, quando esse contara como havia sido sua primeira vez com um homem. Em seguida achou-se um tolo pela idéia. Ele era adulto e saberia se defender. Além do mais, Aioros era seu amigo, antes de ser seu _namorado_ (poderia dizer assim?) e aqueles movimentos bruscos não pareciam perversidade ou alguma tara sado-masoquista camuflada, mas apenas o jeito auto-suficiente do outro.

Aquele puxão era firme e forte o suficiente para amedrontá-lo por um instante, pelo modo brusco que havia sido colocado, mas também sensual e lascivo para fazê-lo endurecer ante à manipulação que recebia. Inevitável mais uma vez lembrar-se do fato incontestável que o grego era um homem como ele próprio e saberia dizer exatamente o que o excitaria, fazendo-o sem cerimônias ou qualquer delicadeza ou tom meloso que a situação não pedia.

Inevitável foi colocar a mão por dentro de sua própria calça e agarrar-se ao seu membro com Aioros e masturbar-se juntamente com ele, repetindo aqueles movimentos vigorosos e pouco delicados; parando até mesmo o beijo para realizar tal tarefa.

Quando sentiu sua glande ser pressionada pelo indicador e polegar do sagitariano, como se esses fossem um alicate, deixou escapar uma espécie de grunhido e viu-se em meio uma vontade terrível de ter seu pênis aprisionado pelas paredes internas do corpo quente e musculoso abaixo do seu, de todas as formas mais selvagens e primitivas que sua mente ou a de qualquer outro poderia criar, ou lembrar-se, para o momento.

Queria arrebatar-se contra aquele corpo com força, sentir o outro querendo expulsá-lo e por isso mesmo empregar toda aquela energia que estava _ainda_ acumulada, perceber como seria o deslizar do membro do outro em meio a seus abdomens, o estrangulamento intentado pelo músculo que rodeava a entrada na qual breve estaria alocado. Queria… e como queria!

Deixou de tocar-se, levando a mão ao bolso de trás da calça, pegando sua carteira a fim de pegar uma das camisinhas que havia comprado outro dia. E era a única coisa que sua mente conseguia focalizar no momento: vestir o preservativo e arremeter-se entre as pernas do grego.

Largando a carteira de lado, a qual caiu no chão e espalhou seu conteúdo, Kamus abriu o pacotinho e viu que o outro abaixara apenas parcialmente suas calças e cueca para ele, esperando que a pequena tarefa fosse realizada sem mais demora.

Devidamente protegido, Kamus agarrou as nádegas do grego, o qual estava parcialmente sentado, de cócoras na cama, ansioso para completarem o ato. Trouxe o sagitariano para si, apertando-lhe os glúteos com firmeza e vontade, separando um pouco as carnes dele sem que precisasse vencer mais aquele obstáculo para conseguir seu intento.

Procurou com os dedos a entrada dele e guiou seu membro até lá, adentrando devagar, mesmo sem preparação, pois era uma ação que não era cogitada em sua cabeça no momento. Nem na dele, nem na de Aioros – para o caso de alguém perguntar. A sorte do grego era a praticidade de seu parceiro dera as caras ao aparecer com uma camisinha lubrificada.

Com as calças abaixadas até a altura dos joelhos, o moreno desceu pelo pênis do outro de forma não muito lenta, bem como era ajudado por um aquariano impaciente, que tanto o empurrava para baixo, quanto se empurrava para cima.

Chegaram ao término da penetração com um pouco de dificuldade para romper a resistência do corpo do sagitariano, que parecia querer tirar Kamus do lugar em que estava entrando a todo e qualquer custo, tudo o que o francês estava ansiando.

Sentado na cama e com Aioros em seu colo, o francês começou as estocadas intrépidas que até o momento estava aguardando, sabe-se lá como. Estavam de frente um para o outro, agarrados um ao outro, com os braços em volta dos ombros e pescoços variando de lugar à medida que a necessidade de ambos pedia para variar.

Houve um momento em que Kamus agarrou-se com força às costas de Aioros, trazendo-o para junto, colando seus abdomens. Podia sentir os testículos do grego pressionados contra si, bem como seu membro, além do toque áspero e grosseiro das roupas que os dois ainda usavam, o que deixava as pernas do outro, ainda por cima, limitadamente abertas, dificultando a sua entrada.

Kamus parou de repente, puxou Aioros para cima, bem como ondulou os quadris para trás, a fim de sair dele o mais rápido possível. Dessa forma, jogou-o na cama e, ajoelhando-se, puxou desesperadamente as pernas das calças de Aioros num puxão, libertando-o das roupas e jogando-as para um lado qualquer.

Segurando as coxas do moreno, de modo que as nádegas dele estivessem distantes à uma boa altura do leito, Kamus manteve-se ajoelhado, separou-as sem muito cuidado e guiou seu pênis de volta ao lugar em que há pouco estivera. Alocando-se novamente, estocou-o em movimentos longos e rítmicos, com cada vez mais força.

Aioros soltou um silvo. Estava apoiado no colchão apenas por seus ombros e pescoço. Todo o peso de seu corpo estava colocado ali. Tentou, assim, com os cotovelos fincados na cama, aliviar a carga de sua sustentação. Fazia as coisas um tanto inconsciente, com os olhos fechados e a boca parcialmente entreaberta, devido às investidas de Kamus em si. Seu próprio membro, porém, estava desperto e despontando no ar, esquecido.

Começou a sentir toda aquela tensão acumular-se lá: precisava tocar-se. E, por mais que a posição o fizesse ficar com dores em suas costas e pescoço, não estava nem aí para isso, precisava masturbar-se. Deixou-se, portanto, apoiar no braço esquerdo apenas e começou a descer sua mão em si para cima e para baixo, enquanto recebia Kamus.

À visão do grego tentando obter mais prazer, o ruivo não pôde deixar de sentir o quão mais excitado ficou. Teve a impressão de por causa disso ficar ainda mais rígido, mas aquilo não poderia ser possível: as coisas estavam indo tão apressadas, que mal estivera ereto já estava dentro de Aioros, movimentando-se contra ele e agora estavam naquela briga insana de busca pelo prazer e ambos já estavam no máximo de rigidez que o ser poderia suportar.

Com a mente anuviada, onde apenas refletia a imagem do moreno se tocando com volúpia, Kamus fechou os olhos e concentrou-se apenas em si mesmo. Sentindo dali a pouco o anel da entrada de Aioros estrangulá-lo de forma impiedosa, da mesma forma que havia desejado anteriormente.

Estava quase no ponto em que se libertaria num orgasmo quando, todavia, não conseguiu mais sustentar o corpo amolecido do outro devido ao orgasmo, que parecia querer esparramar-se na cama da forma mais confortável o possível.

Sem se abalar, inclinou-se para frente, apoiando os braços nos ombros dele, escorregando seus joelhos no colchão, ficando deitado sobre o sagitariano.

Com mais algumas estocadas, teve enfim seu orgasmo, mordendo levemente seus lábios e inspirando o ar com dificuldade, quando se lembrava de puxá-lo para seus pulmões. Sem mais qualquer resquício de energia, deixou-se cair, então, sobre o corpo inerte do grego.

Deixou-se descansar sobre ele, cansado demais até mesmo para retirar seu membro de dentro do outro. Foi necessário que Aioros fizesse isso antes que ele adormecesse, retirando delicadamente a camisinha.

Mesmo exausto e inebriado pelo sono que estava mais presente que a realidade, Kamus ainda percebeu o outro virá-lo para o lado, retirando-lhe o cabelo do rosto, retirar-lhe a cueca e calça que ainda permaneciam semi-abaixadas.

Sorrindo debilmente naquele seu estado de letargia, Kamus agarrou um dos dedos de Aioros, movimentando-o levemente no primeiro _carinho_ da noite. Foi a última coisa que ainda lembrou de fazer antes de só acordar no dia seguinte e recomeçarem a rotina de trabalho.

-o.O.o-

Os dias para Kamus, Milo e Hyoga pareceriam normais, salvo pelo fato de o adolescente andar mais entusiasmado do que de costume. O loirinho não deixava pai e padrinho esquecerem por mais de uma hora que Shun estaria chegando em solo ateniense naquele sábado e eles deveriam pegá-lo no aeroporto. Mais tarde naquele dia, o irmão mais velho do japonês iria até seu apartamento com o namorado e deveriam jantar, conversar e levar Shun para o lugar em que Ikki morava.

No dia marcado, em especial, Hyoga acordou muito cedo e certificou-se que os adultos estariam prontos para buscar o japonês. O acordo entre seu pai e seu _sogro_ era de que Shun ficaria por volta de vinte dias, voltando para Rússia no dia seguinte ao aniversário do namorado, mas que quando chegasse deveria colocar as matérias da escola em dia.

O adolescente russo já havia começado na escola em que seu pai era o Orientador Educacional e não parecia estar se adaptando muito bem. Tanto porque àquela altura do ano letivo todos os adolescentes já estavam com seus pequenos grupos fechados, bem como por ele ser filho do professor, fato esse que não fazia questão de transmitir a ninguém, mas que os outros alunos já haviam descoberto.

Por esse e outros motivos estava tão impaciente e ansioso por uma companhia de sua idade, que não cabia em si quando finalmente chegou o dia de rever seu namorado. Estava tão alegre que falava pelos cotovelos, alugando os ouvidos de seu pai e de seu padrinho sobre qualquer assunto que lhe parecesse interessante, principalmente quando tecia um tratado sobre sua banda preferida e quanto o vocalista era um cara carismático.

— Pai, eu já te mostrei o vídeo em que David Growe está tocando _Satarway to Heaven _no programa do David Letterman? Ele disse em várias entrevistas que morre de medo de palco e tem que tomar um porre para começar a tocar. A pior vez de todas, foi no Brasil, uns anos atrás: ele achava que ninguém ia conseguir acompanhar as letras e tudo o mais. Então ele chegou lá, meio embriagado, errando os acordes, quando a multidão começou a cantar e ele decidiu acompanhar. Aliás, o Brasil é famoso no meio musical por causa dos Ramones, sabe? Os Ramones começaram um boato de que os brasileiros são o melhor público, os mais animados e sempre voltavam lá, antes de se separar. Bem que eu queria ter ido a algum show dos Ramones, acho que Milo gostaria de ir comigo, se você não deixasse eu ir sozinho. (4)

— Acho que sim. — Disse Kamus pacientemente, afinal lidava com gente naquela idade todos os dias; enquanto Milo dirigia de cara fechada e ouvidos já doendo, de tanto falatório.

— Ramones eram o poder! Pai, coloca CD deles, vai? Tem um monte de música escrota! E …

— Hyoga! Eu já disse que não quero você usando esse tipo de palavreado.

— Mas eu só falo de vez em quando…

— Evite esse seu _de vez em quando._ — o francês Repreendeu-o mais uma vez, tentando achar qualquer CD de Ramones entre aqueles que o grego dispunha em seu carro. Assim que achou um, colocou-o mais que depressa, pois seu filho ainda não fechara a boca e, mesmo ele, já estava um tanto quanto cansado e derrotado pela energia do adolescente.

Hyoga não teve dúvidas em passar as músicas vigorosamente até achar uma que ele gostava – mesmo que para isso tivesse que se esticar todo entre os bancos da frente e levar sermões do ruivo sobre aquele seu ato impensado. Quando finalmente achou uma, pôs-se a cantar a plenos pulmões junto com os alto-falantes e batucar em suas próprias pernas, nas laterais do carro e mesmo no vidro ou no teto, batendo o pé direito junto com tempo da canção.

— _**TWENTY-TWENTY-TWENTY FOUR HOURS TO GO, I WANNA BE SEDATED! NOTHIN' TO DO AND NO WHERE TO GO-O-OH. I WANNA BE SEDATED. JUST GET ME TO THE AIRPORT, PUT ME ON A PLANE. HURRY, HURRY, HURRY, BEFORE I GO INSANE .I CAN'T CONTROL MY FINGERS, I CAN'T CONTROL MY BRAIN. **__**OH NO NO NO NO NO.**_

— Eu era assim, Milo? — Comentou o francês baixinho, tentando chamar a atenção do outro discretamente com gestos. Além disso, quem conseguia ouvir alguma coisa com o rapazote gritando no banco de trás?

— Só quando estava feliz. — Respondeu o escorpiano no mesmo tom conspiratório.

— Meio raro, então…

O grego riu de leve e respondeu no mesmo volume ameno que estavam mantendo.

— Pelo menos quando estava _comigo_, você ficava assim…

-o.O.o-

As Olimpíadas haviam feito muito bem à Atenas, como um todo. O Governo, para bem receber os visitantes investira muito na infra-estrutura da cidade, ampliando a rede metroviária (o que foi um pouco trabalhoso, pois sempre esbarravam em algum sítio arqueológico da época Clássica) e modernizando o aeroporto, chegando este a ser um dos mais bem equipados da Europa, atualmente.

E em meio a tantas pessoas que carregavam seus pertences para todos os lados — acompanhadas, desacompanhadas, apressadas ao falar ao celular, ou mesmo em despedidas chorosas, estavam Kamus, Milo e Hyoga. O pequeno russo batia o pé agoniado pela demora, há cerca de cinco minutos, olhando para todos os lados ao mesmo tempo e voltando a encarar o portão de desembarque.

— Acalme-se, rapaz… — Disse Kamus um tanto preocupado e zonzo de tanto que o adolescente estava irrequieto.

— Quando ele vai chegar?

— Em instantes, Hyoga!

— Menino, pára quieto! — Reclamou Milo, sem dar margem ao afilhado rebater qualquer coisa que a imaginação daquela cabeça loira pudesse criar. — O vôo está no horário, nós é que chegamos cedo. — Evitou acrescentar um: _por sua causa,_ por causa de um olhar gélido que o amigo lhe lançou, daqueles que eram reservados apenas a locais públicos, quando o francês estava realmente furioso.

— Milo está certo. Chegamos cedo, só mais alguns minutos e ele chega. Ele não vai fugir do avião, Hyoga, pelos deuses. — Acrescentou a última frase sorrindo, fazendo o filho aliviar o cenho e esboçar um leve sorriso de canto.

O grego ficou calado, apenas observando pai e filho. Eles se entendiam muito bem, talvez até mesmo melhor do que ele próprio e Kamus. Às vezes sentia-se até mesmo um pouco intruso na relação dos dois… eles eram sangue do mesmo sangue, onde estaria o seu lugar? Em parte alguma…

O ruivo e o russo ficaram conversando por algum tempo – o que mais parecia mais um monólogo de Hyoga – a respeito de música, filmes, animes (que o loirinho aprendera a assistir com o namorado, defendendo veementemente de que não eram violentos, simplesmente porque as cenas mais pesadas eram demasiado irreais para serem levadas a sério).

Hyoga continuava avistando de vez em quando o local de desembarque, mas muito menos ansioso que anteriormente. Estava sentado numa das cadeiras que estavam dispostas pelo lugar, com Milo atrás de si e Kamus à sua frente – uma vez que tinha o lado direito grudado ao encosto do assento, apoiando suas costas no braço da mesma – de pernas cruzadas e gesticulando animadamente no meio de seu monólogo.

De distraído que estava, terminou sem se dar conta que mais uma leva de passageiros estava começando a percorrer o salão – apenas quando o padrinho pousou a mão em seu ombro é que se deu conta que poderia finalmente ser daquela vez.

O rapaz esquadrinhou ansioso pela multidão, dando um largo sorriso, levantando-se de uma só vez, fazendo gestos com a mão, a fim de chamar um rapaz de traços orientais e roupas escuras, que empurrava sua mala com tranqüilidade, com alguns fios saindo de seus ouvidos.

— Eu acho que ele não te viu…

Kamus não disse mais nada: seu filho saiu quase correndo, em direção ao outro rapaz, chamando a atenção dele para si, enfim. Postando-se à frente do recém-chegado, o jovem aquariano sorriu-lhe grandiosamente, porém sem exibir qualquer outra reação. De repente Hyoga pareceu que não sabia como agir.

A despeito de sua vontade inconsciente – que era abraçar Shun de um pulo, fazendo ambos ficarem tão grudados quanto possível, assim como dar-lhe um beijo de tirar-lhe o fôlego em meros segundos, deixando ambos ficarem excitados pelo contato dos dois corpos –, o loiro deu-se conta de que estavam em um local público, num mundo hétero... e que a relação dos dois não necessariamente seria bem-vinda.

O pequeno japonês estendeu-lhe o braço na intenção de dar um aperto de mão em seu "koi", sorrindo-lhe tranqüilamente. Cumprimentaram-se com um aperto vigoroso, sendo que Hyoga puxou-o pelo braço para um abraço rápido, mas o suficiente para reconhecerem um ao outro.

— Senti sua falta.

— Eu também. — Respondeu o aquariano, indicando com a cabeça que o outro devia acompanhá-lo. Assim, tomou o carrinho das mãos de Shun, empurrando-o ele mesmo, sendo seguido pelo outro que estranhava seu comportamento, mas nada dizia.

Ao chegarem ao local em que havia deixado pai e padrinho, Hyoga parou o carrinho com o pé, postando-se ao lado dele e assumindo uma verdadeira postura de anfitrião, apresentando seu convidado àqueles que não o conheciam.

— _Batya_, esse aqui é Shun Amamiya. — Falou, indicando Kamus com a mão espalmada, enquanto _sogro_ e _genro_ apertavam-se as mãos. — E esse é o Milo, meu padrinho.

— Prazer. — O japonês falava com um sotaque carregado, ainda não falava em grego perfeitamente bem, mas até nos últimos dias até que havia se esforçado em aprender mais alguma coisa, a fim de poder se comunicar sem depender exclusivamente de Hyoga como seu intérprete.

— O prazer é meu, Shun. — Milo cumprimentou-o, observando o jovem namorado de Hyoga, concordando intimamente que no quesito _bom gosto_ seu afilhado havia aprendido alguma coisa consigo. O outro adolescente tinha faces delicadas e um tanto andrógenas, mas decididamente possuía um corpo de rapaz e jamais poderia ser confundido com uma menina apenas porque era magrinho, já que seus ombros contrastavam expressivamente com sua cintura e quadril.

Talvez fosse um pouco baixo, mas ainda era novo e poderia crescer bastante, mas nunca se sabe, devido à sua descendência oriental. Mas o que de fato chamou mais sua atenção foram os olhos verdes. Que japonês tinha olhos dessa cor? Pelo menos nenhum que tivesse conhecido.

Já Kamus, como tinha experiência em lidar com adolescentes, analisava os trajes a fim de classificá-lo em alguma _tribo_: calças mais cumpridas que suas próprias pernas, que já estavam rasgadas a altura dos tornozelos, de uma cor entre o creme e o cáqui, repleta de bolsos, uma camiseta preta que ficava levemente ajustada em seu corpo, algumas pulseiras de rebites e uma franja puxada para frente, tingida com tinta verde, ou seja, de fato ele era um _emo._ Mas um _emo_ muito bonitinho e simpático, diga-se de passagem.

— Fez boa viagem, Shun? — Perguntou o ruivo, observando o jeito protetor que Hyoga havia assumido em relação ao namorado, estando um passo à sua frente, indicando-lhe o caminho e fazendo de um tudo para agradá-lo. Totalmente previsível.

Vendo aquela cena tão lindamente doce e açucarada, Milo não resistiu em esticar sua mão e agarrar o braço do afilhado da maneira que pôde, fazendo-o diminuir o ritmo de seus passos e disse:

— Ele tem uma _bundinha linda_, Hyoga… — O escorpiano exibia um de seus sorrisos mais maliciosos, propositalmente.

Por um instante o jovem aquariano parou de respirar, depois soltou-se das mãos do padrinho como se tivesse levado um choque, tratando de levar Shun para o extremo lado oposto em que estava o grego, bufando de raiva, fato que chamou a atenção de Kamus.

— O que você disse a ele? — O francês indagou curioso, ainda mais porque o amigo tinha uma expressão cinicamente divertida em seu rosto.

Milo não se fez de rogado e contou sua pequena _travessura_, ao que o aquariano mais velho ouviu e rebateu, em voz alta, propositalmente.

— Mas é verdade, Hyoga!

— — O loirinho praticamente gritou, mas ao receber um olhar desaprovador de seu pai, conteve-se no mesmo instante. Kamus era do tipo pai que não se acanhava em castigar os filhos, mesmo que esperasse até estarem em local reservado. Ele tinha plena certeza de que mesmo com Shun estando em Atenas, seria disciplinado caso fugisse com o respeito a qualquer um dos dois adultos.

— O que foi, Hyoga? — O japonês perguntou, aflito com o fato de estar sendo deixado um pouco de lado.

— Desculpe, Shun; eu só havia dito a Hyoga que você é bonito, mas ele não gostou. — O recém chegado pareceu não entender completamente o que lhe havia sido dito e deu um sorriso sem graça. Assim, o ruivo traduziu para ele, o que o fez ficar um pouco corado, mas ao ver a expressão contrariada de Hyoga, não resistiu:

— Milo-sama também é. — O loirinho olhou para namorado e padrinho com tanta frustração, que saiu arrastando o japonês pelo braço, a fim de chegarem o quanto antes no estacionamento.

-o-

Quando já estavam quase próximos ao carro, Hyoga finalmente permitiu-se agir com seus instintos: abraçou-se ao namorado, colocando a cabeça na curva do seu ombro, passando de leve o nariz no pescoço de pele alva de Shun. O aquariano sentiu uma mão guiar seu rosto para cima e recebeu um beijo calmo e profundo, cúmplice, e tinha os cabelos de sua nuca afagados pelo outro.

Kamus apertou seu novo celular dentro do bolso da calça ao presenciar a cena. Seu coração doeu um pouco ao lembrar que Hyoga havia sido escorraçado de casa apenas porque gostava de meninos, ainda mais porque aquele que ele havia escolhido parecia muito doce. Porém, como pai, devia aprender que não poderia protegê-lo de tudo, mesmo que quisesse.

Desviou os olhos para o lado e encontrou algum conforto na presença de Milo, chegando mais perto dele, de certa forma enlaçando-o pela cintura, sem se aperceber do que estava fazendo e sendo abraçado de volta. Os dois caminharam para ficarem um pouco mais afastados dos meninos e trocarem algumas impressões sobre ele.

Assim, eles demoraram algum tempo para entrar no veículo e tomar o caminho de volta, visto que os dois adultos conversavam em outro local, deixando os rapazes aos carinhos e afagos próximos ao carro. Todavia, no primeiro momento em que se viu sozinho com o loiro, Shun perguntou:

— _Tem certeza_ de que eles **não são** amantes?

-o.O.o-

O resto da tarde foi gasta, principalmente, com a compra de alguns ingredientes os quais Kamus estava adquirindo para fazer o fondoe que havia planejado para receber as visitas em sua casa. Na realidade, essas eram as tarefas que apenas o aquariano e o grego estavam realizando.

O ruivo preferiu deixar que seu convidado descansasse e foi praticamente isso que o recém chegado virginiano havia feito. Ele estava um pouco zonzo e com dores de ouvido por causa da viagem de avião e suas inúmeras descidas e subidas que ocasionavam a terrível variação da pressão atmosférica naquele ambiente fechado.

Portanto, o japonês foi convidado a deitar-se no quarto de Hyoga e relaxar o máximo que conseguisse, até a hora em que seu irmão e o namorado viessem para a pequena confraternização. O coitado do loirinho é que não gostou muito de ter que ficar aguardando até o momento em que o namorado já estava mais recomposto.

Como qualquer adolescente que se preze, Hyoga estava com seus hormônios e curiosidade trabalhando em conjunto e, claro, não queria perder um segundo qualquer de tempo para poder matar a saudade do japonês com beijos e algumas carícias que eles já se permitiam trocar. Foi um pouco a contra gosto, portanto, que foi _solicitado_ por seu pai a organizar algumas coisas na cozinha junto com ele, lavando os utensílios que estavam sendo descartados.

Foi por volta das sete horas que o irmão de Shun tocou à campainha do apartamento, acompanhado pelo namorado, trazendo uma garrafa de conhaque para presentear os donos da casa, tal como mandava a etiqueta japonesa que ensinava nunca chegar de mãos vazias na casa de outra pessoa.

Milo, que fora recepcioná-los, abriu um de seus maiores sorrisos e deparou-se com a maior diferença que já havia visto entre irmãos. Ao contrário de Shun, Ikki possuía traços decididamente masculinos, era alto e, de certa forma, tinha uma presença claramente dominante e decidida. Totalmente diferente da docilidade e gentileza do irmão mais novo.

Todavia, essa não foi a maior surpresa do grego, afinal, tanto ele quanto Kamus haviam feito questão de ver algumas fotos da família de Shun, portanto ele já conhecia o mais velho de alguma maneira. O que, de fato, lhe fez a adrenalina disparar em seu sangue como nunca acontecera antes, foi a visão do rapaz que _acompanhava _o cunhado do russo.

O tal moço possuía belos olhos avermelhados, uma silhueta esguia e andrógena, mas, diferentemente de Shun, ele lembrava mais uma mulher. E o detalhe mais desconcertante de todos: o cabelo ruivo alaranjado.

— Desculpem-me, mas eu não esperava encontrar o meu vizinho de janela nessas circunstâncias. — disse ele, um tanto nervoso e oferecendo um aperto de mão ao outro convidado, Mime, e aceitando o presente das mãos de Ikki com a outra. — Sou Milo, padrinho de Hyoga.

— Eu estava comentando com Ikki a coincidência! Nós realmente não esperávamos que Hyoga morasse no prédio ao lado do meu. — Disse o ruivo aceitando o cumprimento.

— Mundo pequeno. — Comentou o japonês mais velho. — Mas acho que mesmo que se conheçam de vista, ainda não foram apresentados. Esse é Mime. Estuda música no conservatório aqui de Atenas, assim como eu. Ah, eu sou Ikki, irmão de Shun.

— É um prazer. Venham entrando, está todo mundo lá na cozinha; Shun fez questão de ajudar e Hyoga, aquele preguiçoso, aceitou na hora. Sintam-se à vontade. Aceitam uma taça de vinho? — O grego ofereceu, enquanto trazia-os para a sala de estar.

— Só uma, talvez, vou voltar dirigindo. — Respondeu Ikki ao sentar-se no sofá.

— Eu aceito, obrigado.

Milo retirou-se em apenas alguns instantes. Entrou na cozinha de supetão, quase fazendo Kamus derrubar a _Réchaud _que ele estava levando nesse momento para a sala – sorte que ele tivera o bom senso de apenas acender o fogo quando estivessem todos reunidos na mesa.

— O que deu em você?! — Reclamou o francês aborrecido por aquele encontrão, ainda mais porque poderia ter resultado em algum acidente com a comida e ele não passara a tarde entre supermercados, casas de frios e vinhos e quitandas apenas para ter tudo espatifado no chão em questão de milésimos de segundo.

— Ikki chegou. Com _Mime. _

— Ikki e _Mime _já chegaram… hmmm… Hyoga, por favor, ofereça um pouco de vinho a eles e avise que já estamos chegando com a comida. Shun, poderia levar os molhos?

— Claro, Kamus-sensei.

O francês mal dera tempo de os rapazes saírem e começar a perguntar, impiedosamente, sua curiosidade horrivelmente atiçada:

— Mime? **Aquele** Mime o nosso vizinho? O Mime que você vive colocando em suas telas? Eu não acredito nisso! Como? Mas… mas, como?

— E **eu** é que sei, Kamus? Como é que eu vou chegar pro irmão de Shun e dizer: _oh, cara, tu num sabe, mas eu vivo secando teu namorado pela janela aqui do meu apartamento!? _**Tem noção? **Eu saí da sala totalmente zonzo! Porra de mundo minúsculo, cacete! O tal de Ikki tem uma cara de marrento, que Zeus me livre! Imagina se ele vê uma das minhas telas?

— E você ainda _cogitou _dizer alguma coisa para o irmão de Shun?

— Sei lá! — Milo estava atordoado pelas coincidências. Mas Mime era apenas um _disfarce _que ele arranjara para colocar seu verdadeiro objeto obsessivo em suas pinturas.

Por um segundo, porém, achou que estava fazendo um escândalo maior do que a situação pedia. Respirou fundo e começou a rir de si mesmo.

— Não está frustrado?

— Estou acostumado a ver o cara que eu quero com outra pessoa…

— Você vai arranjar alguém.

— Mas não vai ser_ quem eu quero._

-o-

O jantar até aquele instante prosseguia sem grandes surpresas. As duas famílias aproveitaram para conhecer melhor uma a outra. Assim, Kamus ficou sabendo que a mãe dos meninos era russa, tal como Natasha, mas de mãe japonesa, que voltara até a terra de seus ancestrais para tentar a vida trabalhando num ritmo semi-escravocrata a fim de conseguir dinheiro e voltar para casa com um bom pé-de-meia, mas que aparentemente os planos haviam mudado quando ela conhecera Shigure Amamyia.

— Talvez isso explique a cor dos olhos de vocês. — Sugeriu o aquariano mais velho.

— Esse é um dos mistérios de nossa família. Vai contra todas as leis de genética que se aprende ainda na escola. — Comentou Ikki, um pouco mais descontraído. Talvez a bebida o ajudasse a relaxar, ou quem sabe ele não fosse tão mal encarado assim.

— E vocês são músicos? — Indagou Milo, mergulhando seu garfinho no molho de queijo, pois já haviam servido previamente a carne.

— Para o desgosto do meu pai que queria que eu me formasse engenheiro, advogado, médico… serei a vergonha três gerações vindouras. — Interessante, ele havia até mesmo arriscado uma piada.

O grego até pensou em soltar uma tirada ele próprio, afirmando que ele Ikki não se preocupasse, afinal com dois filhos gays, a família Amamiya não teria _gerações futuras_, mas controlou-se. Não conhecia os japoneses e sua impressão era de que fossem extremamente sérios, melhor seria não arriscar em ser deselegante – pelo menos não nesse ponto.

— E você, Shun, já tem alguma idéia do que pretende seguir carreira? — O francês nem se animou muito em ouvir uma resposta afirmativa, afinal, era apenas um jovem de 14 anos, deveria ser muito imaturo ainda. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando ele respondeu:

— Designer Gráfico. Adoro computadores. E qualquer empresa possui sites na Internet e... quanto mais _bonito_ e _organizado_ mais... chama a atenção da pessoa que o visita. — Mesmo com dificuldade e, tentando não misturar os idiomas, o virginiano praticamente jogou as palavras de uma forma tão decidida que aparentava ter mais maturidade que Hyoga.

— Graças aos Deuses, ou eu estaria desempregado! — Interveio Milo — Shun, não quer organizar comigo o site de meu escritório? Acho que meus sócios iam gostar da idéia.

— Não o deixe se aproveitar da sua boa vontade, Shun. — O psicólogo retirou o pão molhado no queijo derretido e levou-o à boca. Muito interessante: um rapaz naquela idade geralmente não tinha uma idéia tão clara do que fazer no futuro; geralmente os jovens vinham até ele em dúvida em pelo menos cinco opções diferentes para uma carreira. — Então, Ikki, você é músico. Estudou aonde?

— No Conservatório de Atenas. Fiz aulas de piano, mas enquanto estava por lá, arriscava até um pouco de sax.

— Um amigo nosso é professor lá! Devem conhecer Shaka, não? — Ambos os músicos iluminaram o rosto em reconhecimento ao nome do professor.

— Todo mundo teve aulas com Shaka, ele é professor de percepção. Tem uma paciência que me espanta, principalmente porque ensinar a _solfejar _não é **nada **agradável. — Disse Mime, logo após bebericar o seu copo de vinho.

— Então não estamos falando do mesmo Shaka! O que eu conheço não é paciente. — Rebateu o escorpiano.

— Ele apenas não agüenta suas brincadeiras, Milo. Ele também mora nesse prédio, com o companheiro. — Emendou Kamus, na tentativa de conter a língua ácida do escorpiano.

— Hoje é o dia das coincidências, então! Eu desconfiava que ele era gay, mas sempre existe uma certa disputa entre os alunos para saber quem descobre a sexualidade do professor. Bem, Shaka é muito sério, ninguém ousava chegar perto… mas isso não o impedia de receber milhares de cantadas das mulheres. — Mime comentou de maneira casual, na intenção de manter o clima da conversa ameno.

— Eu sabia, mas não espalhava. — Continuou o japonês mais velho, com seu braço envolvendo os ombros do amante, fazendo-lhe um leve carinho no ombro escondido pela camisa de mangas compridas.

— Todo professor é muito assediado. Eu mesmo já perdi a conta de quantas vezes escutei algum comentário na sala dos professores, ou mesmo que fui abordado. — Falou o francês. — É perfeitamente normal.

— Hmm… — Milo chamou atenção para si, esperando apenas terminar de mastigar e engolir para falar algo. — Quando eu e Kamus estávamos na escola, acontecia o contrário: um professor que assediava as alunas. Mas ele passou pouco tempo, foi despedido em poucos meses.

— Isso também acontece muito. — Concordou o músico ruivo.

— Nosso pai comentava que esse é um dos maiores tabus da cultura japonesa, né, Shun? Os professores são, praticamente, uma outra figura paterna, e relacionamentos assim seriam quase uma outra forma de incesto. Besteira, na minha opinião. Tudo bem quando se é da idade dos meninos, mas professores de adultos? Tenha santa paciência!

Um breve silêncio se instalou entre eles, até o momento em que Kamus achou por bem trazer logo a sobremesa, uma vez que em algum momento entre a conversa, o conteúdo de queijo havia acabado:

— Hyoga, você pode trazer _une casserole _com o chocolate e as frutas? — Deu uma pausa, pensativo, e continuou — Acho que vou dispensar o vinho, já estou misturando francês com grego… — Riu de leve, afastando o cálice de perto de si.

-o-

A conversa prosseguiu sem maiores alvoroços. Os adolescentes se afastaram dos adultos assim que o jantar acabou, indo até o quarto de Hyoga para, enfim, poderem conversar e namorar um pouco mais à vontade.

O russo deitou-se de qualquer jeito em sua cama, pulando um pouco por causa das molas do colchão. Espreguiçou-se o quanto conseguiu e sentiu uma gostosa sensação de letargia. Bocejou com vontade, fazendo todo o barulho que conseguia e, finalmente, deitou a cabeça sobre os braços.

Shun não disse nada, apenas deitou-se com ele, aninhando o loiro em si; não imaginava que quando chegasse à Grécia, Hyoga pareceria tão carente. Todavia, não podia esquecer a forma que ele saíra de casa, ainda mais que ele havia comentado consigo mais cedo que estava odiando a escola.

— Seu pai é um pouco sério…

— Um pouco. Mas ele é legal, cabeça aberta.

— Isso eu percebi. E o Milo? Parece ser bem divertido.

— Milo é gente boa. Mas não é tão divertido assim. Ele pode ser muito mais sério que meu pai. Desde que eu cheguei, estou o achando cada vez mais distante.

Shun ouviu calado o que o aquariano estava contando, mas achou que deveria apenas ser impressão dele. Como poderia um homem que estava sempre sorrindo, ou fazendo algum comentário engraçado, ser taciturno como ele estava dizendo? Não parecia fazer sentido para si. Dessa forma, o japonês aconchegou mais o outro ao seu corpo, fazendo-o ficar de lado no leito.

— Shun, tem gente em casa… — Hyoga se referiu ao fato de que o virginiano colocara uma das pernas entre a dele.

— A gente não vai fazer nada. — Rebateu ele, sem dar chances ao outro responder qualquer coisa, pousando os lábios contra os dele, mordiscando levemente o inferior.

O loiro entreabriu os lábios, convidando o outro a avançar mais um estágio no tocante àquele beijo. As línguas de ambos acariciavam-se preguiçosamente e Shun aproveitava para trazer o tórax do outro mais contra si mesmo, passeando os dedos pelas costas do namorado.

— Shun… pára…

Mesmo que ele não estivesse fazendo nada para provocá-lo, apenas sentir as coxas de seu namorado roçarem sem querer contra o zíper de sua calça, estava a colocar Hyoga completamente desconsertado. Foi, portanto, com um início de ereção, que ele desvencilhou-se de seu japonês, levantando num repente da cama, andando pelos cantos do quarto e respirando fundo a fim de se recompor.

— Mas _**já?**_ — Alfinetou Shun, de maneira a fazer gozação com o estado do namorado.

— O quarto do meu pai é aqui do lado. E se ele passar por aqui?

— Está resistindo pouco… — Um sorriso de pura provocação dançou nos lábios do virginiano, estava engraçado demais tirar Hyoga do sério desde que chegara e nem fazia tanto tempo assim.

— Mas claro, eu sou humano! E se meu pai visse?

— Não precisa ficar nervoso, _koi. _— Observando a face rubra do outro, prosseguiu — Não precisa ter vergonha. Ficar duro acontece.

— Certo, certo. Eu sei. Só que não… não é a primeira vez.

— Nem comigo, né, Oga? Tá bom, desculpe. Mas me beije, estava sentindo sua falta.

Mal começaram novamente a se beijar, com Shun deitado de lado na cama e o outro sentado no chão, apoiando os braços cruzados sobre o colchão, ouviram leves toques à porta e a claridade do corredor adentrou o quarto.

— Seu irmão está querendo ir embora, Shun. — Milo veio avisá-los e controlou-se para não atiçar Hyoga pelo _flagrante:_ deixaria isso para mais tarde, quando não houvesse mais ninguém em casa.

Chegando à sala, os rapazes se despediram com mais um beijo rápido e foram os seis até o térreo, os anfitriões a acompanhar as visitas até a portaria. Despediram-se entre apertos de mãos e grandes sorrisos e gargalhadas, entre promessas de repetirem a dose outro dia, bem como elogios à comida e ao presente que os convidados haviam trazido.

Quando eles de fato já haviam ido embora, Hyoga disparou em ir correndo para o apartamento.

— Pra que a pressa? — Indagou o ruivo, praticamente adivinhando a resposta.

— Nada!!! - O jovem entrou correndo em casa, trancando-se dentro do banheiro que ficava ao lado de seu quarto.

-o-

Os dois homens sentaram-se no sofá e esticaram as pernas no centro, empurrando os pratos e copos sujos com os pés para o meio da pequena mesa. Kamus desabotoou a calça, enquanto Milo já tirava o cinto, jogando-o de lado.

— Estou cansado… — Disse Milo, se espreguiçando, dando uma pequena volta e estirando as pernas no sofá, colocando-as propositalmente por cima das coxas do francês.

— Folgado! — Reclamou o outro de brincadeira.

— Ah, Kamus, eu to morto, deixa eu descansar, vai?

O aquariano não disse nada, apenas pegou uma almofada e acomodou as pernas de seu amigo nela, apertando levemente os tornozelos dele sobre a calça.

— Hmmm… massagem… assim eu vou acabar dormindo. — Falou e virou-se um pouco de lado, acomodando-se melhor no sofá.

— Você dirigiu muito, hoje.

O grego já estava quase começando a cochilar, quando sentiu o outro massagear-lhe as pernas, as mãos subindo por sob a calça, continuando a massagem.

— Isso faz cócegas. — Referiu-se o escorpiano ao fato de Kamus arranhá-lo com as unhas compridas.

— Mi... o que você vai fazer agora, já que você tem certeza que seu ruivo está comprometido?

— Eu já vinha me perguntando isso.

— E então?

— Eu pensei que posso comprar uma luneta e observar os dois transando no quarto de Mime.

— Eu estou falando sério! — Deu um pequeno beliscão na panturrilha do outro, o qual se encolheu levemente.

— Bem, num primeiro instante eu tive medo, depois quis lutar por ele, mas agora eu vejo que ele está muito bem _sem_ mim. Ele tem a própria vida e eu, o que tenho a oferecer?

— Muita coisa, sua besta. Você é inteligente, tem um futuro promissor e é bonito, Milo.

— Sei. E o que mais? Hmmm... Massagem nos pés _**e**_no meu ego. — Comentou, mas sem encarar o outro. Tentava arranjar uma maneira de fugir do assunto, mas aquele carinho e cuidado que o francês sempre dispensava a si eram viciantes.

— Mime é nosso vizinho, você poderia muito bem a _qualquer _dia ter se encontrado "casualmente" e terem começado a conversar. Poderia ao menos saber o que teria acontecido entre vocês dois.

— …

— Milo, fale para mim, agora, nesse instante, o que você gostaria de fazer.

— …

— Eu posso esperar a noite inteira.

— …

— Diga: eu sou seu amigo, quero te ajudar.

— …

— Você vai lutar por ele?

— …

— Vai tentar ficar com outra pessoa?

— …

— Milo?

— Não me enche, porra! — Nesse meio tempo, o grego levantara-se irado, sumindo das vistas de Kamus.

Continua…

* * *

(1) Vi num site que essa é a temperatura média do inverno grego. No verão, o clima pode chegar aos 30 graus, nem é tão quente assim XD (Particularmente eu quero distância de qualquer lugar que a temperatura chegue a menos de 20 graus o.o').

(2) Só a título de curiosidade, pois a lei inglesa proíbe que crianças de até quatorze anos fiquem sozinhas em casa, acarretando algumas sanções aos pais caso seja desobedecida. Mas aí na Grécia não vai ter esse nível de exigência não XD

(3) De fato, as mulheres têm mais áreas no cérebro aptas a captar as coisas "implícitas". Há uma série de explicações, mas eu não vou encher o saco de vocês com isso…

(4) Eu tenho uma irmã adolescente. Precisa dizer mais alguma coisa? -.-

**Notas da Autora:**

Primeiramente: _**olá**_ ! \o/

Como estão vocês? Da minha parte estava morrendo de saudades! E estou quase tendo um ataque de felicidade em poder postar um novo capítulo!

Vou ser bem breve nesses comentários, agradecendo às minhas duas betas que se esforçaram para revisar a história. Per e Illy, muito obrigada! Ainda mais porque eu sei que dessa vez dei trabalho às duas e do jeito que eu estou cansada é capaz de ter passado por cima de alguma das revisões que vocês fizeram TToTT

Ah, sim, essa é apenas a primeira parte do capítulo. u.u Graças a Chibi, ou _culpa_ dela, por uma idéia que ela me deu e aos comentários que eu vim recebendo ao longo dos meses, tive gás para escrever **mesmo **com meu PC dando pau a cada cinco minutos e o Word com problema e adivinhem só: a fic aumentou XD (vão ter que me agüentar por mais algum tempo hohohohoho)

Beijos!

Ilía # mortalmente exausta na vida real #

PS: Quem quer me matar por causa do lemon? XD


	11. Sweet Dreams are made of Tears parte II

**IMPORTANTE:**

**ANTES DE TUDO DESCULPEM O MEU LAPSO. POSTEI O CAPÍTULO 11 (ou 09 parte II) CHEIO DE ERROS DE DIGITAÇÃO E AGORA ESTOU TENTANDO CONSERTÁ-LO, POR ISSO ESTA É UMA SEGUNDA VERSÃO. **

**A CULPA FOI MINHA, ESTAVA SEM WORD NA ÉPOCA EM QUE ESCREVI, TODAVIA, ISSO NÃO ME ESCUSA DE USAR O CORRETOR DE QUALQUER OUTRO EDITOR DE TEXTO. **

**NO MOMENTO EM QUE ESTAVA REVISANDO, RELI TODO O CAPÍTULO. ACONTECE, CONTUDO, QUE TENHO IMENSA DIFICULDADE EM VER SE AS LETRAS ESTÃO TROCADAS, OU COISAS SEMELHANTES A ISSO. JÁ ME DISSERAM QUE POSSO TER DISLEXIA, MAS NUNCA PROCUREI SABER.**

**SÓ NOTEI A BESTEIRA PORQUE ME AVISARAM. ESTOU TENTANDO ME REDIMIR, POR ISSO NÃO CRUCIFIQUEM MEU TEXTO, OU MINHA ESCRITA, APENAS POR CAUSA DE UMA DIGITAÇÃO DESCUIDADA. **

**COMO TODO ESCRITOR, TIVE TRABALHO PARA FAZER ISSO AQUI E O TEXTO, ALÉM DE TUDO, É LONGO, TORNANDO MUITO POSSÍVEL QUE FALHAS APAREÇAM AO LONGO DELE.**

**ESPERO QUE SE IMPORTEM MAIS COM O CONTEÚDO DO QUE COM OS ERROS, ASSIM COMO A PESSOA QUE ME AVISOU O FEZ E QUE FOI MUITO EDUCADA COMIGO.**

**BEM, AO ESCREVER ESSE RECADO EU JÁ HAVIA DELETADO O CAPÍTULO, MAS COMO O FF (PONTO) NET DEMORA A CARREGAR, POSSIVELMENTE ALGUÉM LEU A VERSÃO ANTIGA.**

**ACABEI DE PASSAR O CORRETOR, BEM COMO OLHEI O TEXTO MAIS UMA VEZ RAPIDAMENTE, MESMO ASSIM, NÃO ACHO QUE ESTEJA PERFEITO, ATÉ PORQUE ISSO SERIA BEM COMPLICADO… **

**PELO TRANSTORNO, PEÇO QUE ME PERDOEM.**

* * *

**Ósculos e Amplexos**

**_Para que complicar o que é simples?_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Tio Kururu tem muita criatividade e bom gosto ao desenhar tantos homens lindos num mesmo mangá, por isso mesmo os créditos devem ser dados a ele, não a mim, que sou apenas uma fã ardorosa dos rapazes.

Agora, quanto a sexualidade... nem o próprio Kurumada vai me contradizer quando eu afirmar que eles são gays, **SIM**

* * *

**Capítulo 09 — _Sweet dreams are made of tears._**

_Parte__ II - Then, I will hide the tears in my eyes_

"Ora, porra! Por que Kamus me veio com essas perguntas? O clima da gente estava tão gostoso e ele tinha que estragar? Nada a ver ele perguntar sobre Mime! Mas também ele não sabe que Mime era apenas uma desculpa... eles têm tipos físicos parecidos, ambos são esguios, ruivos e têm os olhos avermelhados, nada mais. Eu não quero Mime, eu quero Kamus! Cacete! Eu deveria ter desencorajado esse envolvimento ridículo, que por sinal nem era nada sério. Parecia apenas umas noites de transa. Sexo é sexo e Kamus precisava disso."

Com sua mente produzindo milhares de argumentos e contestações ao mesmo tempo, Milo jogou-se em sua cama, completamente esparramado, com as pernas abertas e os braços cruzados sob a cabeça. Tinha um olhar sério no rosto e a testa enrugada em forma de vinco.

"Pior que eu não posso dizer nada, minha chance com Kamus já passou. Eu tive anos para confrontá-lo, arriscar um beijo, ou mesmo uma transa. Não me importaria que ele me tomasse, na verdade eu sempre quis isso. Quando era adolescente, fantasiava que ele seria meu primeiro homem; por sorte eu seria o dele também. Mas não foi assim e não posso fazer mais nada a respeito. Também seria completamente ilógico eu permanecer virgem durante os trinta anos da minha vida, me reservando ao meu '_primeiro amor_', algo bastante imbecil."

Respirou fundo tentando parar de pensar aquelas coisas, mas não conseguia:

"Agora é tarde. Eu até tentei seduzi-lo, mas Kamus não está na minha; me considera como amigo e é só. Talvez precisasse tentar com mais afinco… talvez… tenha tentado pouco. Poderia ter-me insinuado abertamente a ele..." deu um soco no colchão, por causa da raiva de si mesmo que sentia "Mas ele disse a Shion que está _namorando_! Quer dizer que ele gosta de Aioros! E se ele gosta, então é porque o considera o bastante para _namorar _e as coisas estão muito sériasE se eles vierem a morar juntos? Bem, então eu me mudo, vou morar com Aioria, ou algo assim. Pena que eu não poderei passar mais tempo com o Patinho, me apeguei a ele. Desde que tem uns três anos ele sempre esteve por perto... uma pestinha loira que cresceu."

Virando-se de lado, continuou com a série de questionamentos internos. Demorou algumas horas para pegar no sono, mesmo tendo bebido um pouco. Simplesmente tinha coisa demais passando consigo e não tinha ninguém com quem conversar, afinal, Kamus sempre fora seu maior confidente e não estava disposto a colocar nenhuma daquelas preocupações no colo dele. Ainda mais porque não queria que ele se sentisse culpado por nenhuma das coisas que estava sentindo.

-o.O.o-

Batidas bem leves e ritmadas à porta fizeram-no entender que ainda estava dormindo. Olhou para o relógio de pulso que estava à mesa de cabeceira e este já marcava uma hora da tarde. Inspirou fundo e esfregou o rosto com as mãos. Por um momento até cogitou a idéia de ignorar Kamus do outro lado da porta, pois sabia perfeitamente que era ele quem estava a tentar despertá-lo — Hyoga jamais ligaria para isso; pelo contrário, tinha certeza que adorava ficar zanzando pela casa sem qualquer supervisão.

Levantou, abriu a porta do quarto, com os olhos praticamente fechados pois alguma espécie de _cola _maligna os faziam ficar fechados e rumou direto para sua cama, cobrindo-se com o lençol.

— Teve insônia? — O francês postou-se em pé ao lado dele e perguntou baixinho, encostando levemente os dedos nas têmporas do escorpiano, sentido-as latejarem. Ele deveria estar coma uma bela enxaqueca.

— Aham.

— Quer que eu traga alguma coisa?

— Quero dormir.

— Achei que você não estava dormindo, mas me evitando.

— Eu não sou tão infantil assim.

— Só um pouquinho. — Falou o francês em tom de brincadeira, enquanto passava os dedos no crânio do outro, mexendo por entre seus cabelos, estampando um grande sorriso nos lábios, que simplesmente se apagou quando o outro pronunciou as seguintes palavras:

— Não, não sou infantil. Posso ser ciumento, posso ser covarde por não tentar chegar junto do cara que eu gosto, mas não sou infantil. Odeio quando você vem dar uma de pai para cima de mim, Kamus!

— Você sabe que ontem eu só queria que você entendesse que destino dar a sua vida, Milo. Você parecia confuso.

— Não, eu não estava confuso! Eu estava deitado no sofá, aproveitando um tempo com meu amigo, quando ele começa a fazer perguntas que eu não quero responder! Claro que nesse naquela hora eu queria estar deitado na cama com _ele,_ depois de ter transado a noite toda e ter a impressão que meu pau ia cair, que meu rabo tinha sido arrombado e quase ter sufocado com o pau dele fodendo minha garganta! Eu gosto tanto do ruivo que prefiro ficar quieto e ver a vida dele caminhar enquanto ele está _namorando _alguém, que sei ser uma boa pessoa, mas não quer dizer que eu goste de vê-lo com outro ou queira partir pra outra nesse exato momento! Eu sei muito bem o que quero fazer agora: quero curtir minha fossa ficando deprimido, está bom para você?

O loiro virou a cabeça para o outro lado, com toda a vontade de não encarar o amigo. Estava tão descontrolado depois de uma péssima noite, que preferiria calar-se depois daquele ataque de descontentamento a falar alguma outra coisa que se arrependeria.

Depois de ouvir o desabafo, o aquariano até que se mostrou indignado com algumas coisas que Milo havia _vomitado_ sobre si, mas em parte dera razão a ele. Já sofrera de alguns amores não correspondidos, mas a sua maioria na adolescência e antes de Natasha. Sempre que via Milo com _dor-de-cotovelo, _costumava achar estranho como ele facilmente se deprimia e como conseguia facilmente esse tipo de crise e queria um modo de ajudá-lo.

Ficara calado, processando as palavras agressivas do grego, mas sem deixar de afagar-lhe os cabelos. Sentou-se na cama com ele e permaneceu alguns minutos com o loiro, encostado ao espaldar da mesma e tentando não expressar nenhuma de suas opiniões. Após o tempo que julgou o suficiente, retirou-se, fazendo no escorpiano um leve afago no ombro.

Ao ouvir a porta sendo fechada com delicadeza, Milo sentou-se em sua cama com as mãos sobre o rosto, respirando pesadamente. A compressão em seu peito que o fazia sufocar e que fizera sua noite um verdadeiro martírio estava completamente reconstituída. Tentou controlar-se, chorar era a última coisa que deveria fazer.

"Se Kamus não me ama, preferiria que ele não fosse tão _atencioso _comigo."

-o.O.o-

Já era quarta-feira. Hyoga parecia que já estava melhor adaptado à nova escola: arrumara duas meninas como amigas e passava a hora do intervalo escutando-as tagarelar sobre as pessoas da escola e como alguns pescoços femininos entortavam-se para admirá-lo, durante as aulas. Ele perguntava-se como elas conseguiam notar tantas coisas no espaço em volta delas sem nem mesmo se esforçar.

Elas eram divertidas e não faziam perguntas embaraçosas sobre sua vida, ou tentavam cascaviar os detalhes por trás da vida pessoal de seu pai — coisa que quase todos os alunos tinham uma curiosidade mortal. Aos poucos foi tendo confiança nelas.

Assim, ele voltava para casa depois das aulas da parte da manhã, que se referiam às aulas normais de História, Matemática, Grego, Francês... e logo mais à tarde tinham os treinos de dança diários, já que a escola exigia qualquer tipo de atividade artística em seu currículo. Por volta das três da tarde estava liberado para voltar para casa e aproveitar o resto do dia.

Não esperou para voltar para casa com Kamus — ele demoraria zilhares de horas ainda atendendo um bando de alunos com problemas, os pais desses alunos, reunião com professores e a coordenadora. Só estaria em casa à noite, se tivesse sorte.

Assim, pegou o caminho de volta de sua casa, pensando que provavelmente Shun já devia estar chegando em sua casa e eles poderiam ficar namorando no sofá até a hora de Milo chegar, por volta das sete da noite. Teriam, portanto, quase quatro horas só para eles.

Adentrou, dessa forma, os domínios do prédio. Subindo os degraus calmamente, pegou as chaves do bolso, mas antes de destrancar a fechadura, viu um aviso pregado à porta com durex:

Aviso de Reunião de Condomínio

_Prezados Senhores condôminos, venho por meio desta notificá-los que na próxima sexta-feira (dia 13 de janeiro) estaremos realizando uma assembléia extraordinária para a escolha de um novo síndico, às 21 horas._

_Lembrem-se que a sua presença é de extrema importância, ainda mais para atestar a veracidade do sorteio em que cada um dos números dos apartamentos será submetido. Portanto, proprietário ou possuidor direto estarão sujeitos ao cargo, desde que sejam obedecidas as situações adequadas ao sorteio ora mencionado._

_Atenciosamente,_

Aristides Olegopoulos

— Ah, Batya vai _adorar _essa reunião. — Entrou em casa, rindo consigo mesmo, deixando o bilhete exatamente onde estava, primeiro por não se importar em trazê-lo para dentro, segundo porque se trouxesse, correria o risco de esquecer de dar o recado.

Descalçou os tênis e as meias, deixando-os entre uma cadeira da mesa de jantar e outra e largou os livros em cima dela. Nesse passo, retirou a blusa da farda, percebendo que mangas e colarinho já demonstravam sinais um tanto marrons, avisando ao adolescente que já deveria ser hora de colocá-la na máquina de lavar.

Então, foi ao seu quarto, catando todas as peças descartadas pelo chão e em cima dos móveis, sem interessar-se realmente pelo que estava limpo ou não. Juntou um volume imenso de roupa em seus braços, indo até a lavanderia — que era acoplada à cozinha, não se sabendo onde começava uma e terminava a outra — jogando meias, cuecas, shorts, calças jeans, camisas tudo de uma vez e iniciando o processo de lavagem.

Foi até a sala, colocando o som que seu pai dera a Milo no último volume; só assim conseguiria ouvir a música de seu banheiro. Foi ouvindo _My Hero _do Foo Fighters que lavou o corpo e cabelos e enrolou uma toalha na cintura assim que sentiu ser hora de acabar o banho.

Ensopando tudo por onde quer que passasse, o loiro olhou-se no espelho e ficou analisando sua imagem: magro, alguns cravos no nariz e testa, uma espinha que havia aparecido no canto de seu queixo, um início de bigode que estava se formando não havia muito tempo... um adolescente típico. Não que sua imagem lhe importasse, mas claro que dava valor a aparência.

Olhou novamente para a espinha. Sentiu ânsia de estourá-la, mas Milo, que já fizera o favor de tê-la notado naquela manhã e avisara que, caso a espremesse, levaria uns cascudos quando chegasse em casa. Seu pai não dissera nada — ele tinha rabo preso quando o assunto era espinhas: havia a marca de um ou duas no seu rosto e esse exemplo era sempre repetido pelo padrinho.

Controlou sua vontade. Pior que levar bronca era escutar as piadinhas do escorpiano em relação a isso:

"_Se você fosse uma moça diria que está de TPM, mas como não é... acho que você anda passando tempo demais no banheiro pensando em Shun!_"

"_Ora, Milo. Você é a última pessoa que pode reclamar isso nele!_"

"_Mas eu nunca fui dado a ter acne!_"

E para variar, aquela pequena briga entre o pai e o padrinho enveredara por caminhos que ele próprio fizera questão de não saber. Já era ruim ouvir as discussões, ainda pior era ser chamado para tomar partido de algum dos dois.Todavia, ponderando o que se passava consigo, tinha plena certeza de que estava mais feliz morando outra vez com os dois.

Kamus parecia demais consigo e Milo era sempre uma boa companhia, mesmo sendo dado a _tirações de onda_. Ultimamente estava um tanto que preocupado com o comportamento de seu padrinho, pensou já que mentalmente tocara no assunto. Ele andava cabisbaixo e arredio. Até tocara no assunto com seu pai, mas ele disse dissera apenas que o grego estava passando por mais uma desilusão amorosa.

Bem, fazia sentido. Ele até podia ser novo, mas não era burro, por mais que sempre tentassem esconder as coisas de si. Havia algo estranho... Milo estava muito bem até o dia de ano novo, quando brigara com o ruivo em plena festa na casa de Afrodite. Desconfiava que fosse por causa de Aioros; ele vira quando o sagitariano saíra do cozinha e só depois que seu padrinho saíra de lá soltando fogo pelas ventas.

O que será que Aioros tinha a ver na história? Tinha até medo de confirmar o que estava achando. Seria o irmão de Aioria o misterioso namorado de seu pai? Ah, não! Não gostou da idéia logo de imediato. Era muito mais fácil quando o tal namorado não tinha nome, rosto, ou qualquer outra coisa. Ainda em seu interior recendia uma centelha de vontade de ver seu pai e Milo juntos.

Tudo bem que não desse certo, ou mesmo que eles não quisessem tentar. Só não gostaria que o tratassem como idiota! Havia uma certa, ou melhor, havia _muita interação _entre os dois. A quem quer que os visse, os dois agiam como casal, em absoluto era o único a ter essa impressão.

Saiu do banheiro apressado quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Provavelmente era Shun querendo entrar. Assim, segurando frouxamente sua toalha, foi abrir a porta para o namorado entrar. Mal o virginiano deu um passo para dentro, desculpou-se e disse que já estava indo colocar um short.

— Mas, Oga...

— É rápido! — Exclamou ele se afastando.

— Oga, aí não tem nada que eu já não tenha visto.

— É, mas a gente costumava _brincar _quando não tinha ninguém em casa.

— E tem alguém em casa!

— Não, mas eu não tô a fim!

— Afez!!! Não sei o que te deu desde que você voltou à Grécia. — Disse o japonês sentando-se ruidosamente na cama de Hyoga, depois de segui-lo pelo corredor.

— Você acha pouco minha mãe ter nos pego quando você estava com a mão dentro da minha bermuda, pegando _lá _e eu estar apertando sua bunda?

— Mas sua mãe não está aqui e seu pai é um cara legal. E o seu padrinho é gay!

— Meu pai também é gay. Ele me disse dia desses que está com um cara, mas eu não sei quem é.

— Então qual é o problema? Desde que eu cheguei aqui a gente não passa de amassos.

— Eu não me sinto bem para fazer isso na casa do meu pai.

— E qual é a diferença para a casa da sua mãe?

— Não sei, mas é diferente!

— Ahhh, vê se me erra, Hyoga! Eu estou aqui perdendo aulas para ficar com você e a gente não faz praticamente nada!? Eu venho até sua casa todas as tardes e nem te _olhar _eu posso mais? Eu não to pedindo para você transar comigo, eu só quero _brincar _um pouco

Hyoga ficou vermelho. Queria dizer o motivo, mas sentia-se inseguro; o namorado poderia rir dele, era um motivo bem idiota. Por outro lado, não era tão idiota assim, ele poderia se sentir ofendido e até mesmo odiá-lo. Melhor seria ficar calado.

— Qual é, Oga! Me dê pelo menos uma boa desculpa!

— Sei lá, Shun... lá na casa de _matrushka _tinha aquele clima de proibido, aqui tá liberado. Eu meio que... perco a vontade.

— Eu não acredito que é por causa disso!

— Quer saber? Esquece! Melhor pra nós dois.

— Não, eu quero saber.

— Porque eu fico com medo de não me controlar, cara! Por isso!

— E daí?

— E daí que eu tô com medo.

— Medo de quê?

— Medo de que a gente passe dos limites e acabe transando!

— Mas... mas eu não quero transar!

— Nem eu, Shun! Acho que agora não dá.

— Eu... também tenho medo.

— Pois é!

— Mas não quero ficar _só _te beijando.

Hyoga finalmente livrou-se da toalha que estava segurando até aquele momento, jogando-a na cama, aos pés do outro.

Abriu o guarda-roupas... e abaixou-se o suficiente para empinar as nádegas só um pouquinho, apenas para seguir com o jogo que estabelecera, mas logo pegou o short na gaveta e já ia começar a vesti-lo quando um som estalado e uma certa ardência o incomodaram.

— Não me provoque. — Disse o virginiano de um jeito angelicalmente provocante, com a mão — Tapa na bunda eu não levo desde os seis anos! — E assim vestiu sua peça de roupas rapidamente, prendendo a mão do outro por alguns instantes dentro dela.

— É que você foi um menino levado.

— Isso tá parecendo cena de filme pornô.

— Ah, tem uns sites que eu achei! Eles têm vídeo on-line de graça.

Apressado, colocou uma blusa qualquer, o aquariano chamou o japonês com a cabeça e logo eles estavam enfurnados no escritório de Kamus e Milo acessando os sites proibidos para menores de dezoito anos.

-o.O.o-

— Meninos, cheguei! Se estiverem fazendo algo errado, podem esconder de mim! — Gritou Milo, entrando pelo corredor em direção ao seu quarto.

Os adolescentes minimizaram as janelas abertas, mas não foram rápidos o bastante para evitar que o grego não desconfiasse: afinal, a janela tinha o sugestivo nome de "_all models ov..._" que ele viu, quando se aproximou mais. Ele próprio já havia ficado algumas madrugadas olhando aquele tipo de site, mas nada como a experiência em si. Porém, sabia muito bem que tipo de providências tinha de tomar.

— Estou com vontade de pedir uma pizza. Querem do quê?

— Calabresa tá bom . — O afilhado respondeu cinicamente ao escorpiano. Usar um pouco de cara-de-pau não faria mal algum, ainda mais porque estavam em uma situação delicada.

— Errr... tá bom . — Já o virginiano estava um pouco inseguro em relação ao _quase_ flagrantre, ainda mais porque não estava em casa, mas na do namorado.

— Hyoga, quando acabar aí, passe o antivírus, esse computador anda muito lento.

Shun fala no seu grego de iniciante, mas já um pouco mais evoluído:

— Se está lento, podem ser os spies.

— Os o quê? — Milo até entendia um pouco de computador, não bastava saber ligar e desligar, mas algumas coisas ele ainda precisava se atualizar.

— Programas espiões. Assim que você entra na net, um bando de gente sabe que você tá on-line, os sites que você entra, essas coisas.

— E tem como tirar?

— Tem, só passar o programa. A gente deve ter uns dois antivírus, o anti-spye, que geralmente pega também os _worms_ e de vez em quando se deve limpar os _cookies_. É bom baixar um programa que limpe todos os _craps._

— OK. Hyoga, faz tudo isso aí que o Shun falou e tire o que puder pra livrar esse HD.

— Tá ok, Milo.

— E não passem muito tempo aí. — O escorpiano saiu do cômodo, deixando os meninos à vontade.

— Foi por pouco.

— Que nada, ele percebeu.

— Percebeu? — Shun pareceu um pouco surpreso.

— Milo tem _sensor_ pra essas coisas; se fosse meu pai, não tinha percebido.

— E por que ele num brigou com a gente?

— Como eu ouvi os dois conversando uma vez: faziam a mesma coisa.

Os meninos rapidamente fecharam as janelas abertas e limparam o histórico dos sites e retomaram um jogo qualquer que resolveram deixar para continuar mais tarde. Bem, essa era a hora. Assim, os dois voltaram a atividades mais tranqüilas, até que fosse hora de voltarem a garimpar fotos de homens que lhes fizesse respirar de maneira diferente.

Milo não esperou tempo algum para tomar um banho e vestir roupas mais confortáveis. Olhou para o cesto de roupas e não achou necessário fazer uma lavagem de suas coisas. Lembrou-se, porém, que havia deixado umas camisas já dentro da máquina, para não esquercer de que teria de lavá-las o quanto antes, visto que elas eram um pouco mais elegantes que as demais e ultimamente em seu escritório haviam aparecido clientes que denotavam gostar um certo _requinte_ ao se vestir e ele não queria parecer mal-arrumado.

Pegou o cesto de roupas e, mesmo sem precisar, levou-o à lavanderia, apenas para juntar algumas peças para completarem meio tanque. Quando abriu a tampa da máquina, contudo, alegrou-se em ver que ela estava abarrotada e que, provavelmente, Hyoga havia lavado suas camisas juntamente com suas próprias coisas.

— A máquina já parou, Oga!

— Beleza! Depois eu pego as coisas e estendo!

— Só faça isso antes de seu pai chegar!

— Beleza!

O grego pegou uma bacia e fez o favor para seu afilhado de jogar as roupas do adolescente dentro dela, quando notou algo... que _definitivamente_ não imaginava que estava acontecendo consigo naquele instante:

Puxou uma calça _jeans _do russo que ainda estava escorrendo — mesmo depois da centrifugação — e tinta azul-marinho. Tratou de procurar desesperadamente pelas suas camisas, esperando o estrago. Encontrou-as bem no fundo de todas as roupas. Abriu-as então para analisá-las, tentando controlar a raiva.

Suas camisas, outrora lindas e alinhadas camisas de manga longa e botões, estavam redecoradas no mais belo estilo _tie-die_ que hippie nenhum no mundo, poderia fazer melhor. Lindas explosões de azul escuro, manchavam o tecido fino. Pareciam imagens pintadas de um rio, água corrente de qualquer espécie.

"Um... dois... três..."

— Hyoga.a.a.a.a, vem aqui. — Disse no tom mais amigável que conseguiria.

— Depois, Milo!

— Depois nada, rapaz, **A.G.O.R.A.! **

Apressado e receoso do que estaria por vir, o adolescente loiro correu onde presumia estar o padrinho — na lavanderia. Chegou lá sem conseguir cogitar qualquer possibilidade do que poderia ter acontecido: não quebrara a máquina!, os adultos tinham mania de achar que ele quebraria tudo o que tocava, mas qual era o mistério de apertar um mísero botão?

— Você olhou se havia **alguma** coisa dentro da máquina antes de começar a lavagem?

— Não...

— Você viu se havia alguma roupa _sua_ que desbotasse?

— Eita, porra...

— _Eita, __porra__... — _Imitou ele de maneira extremamente ácida. — Quantas vezes eu já falei pra lavar suas calças separadas do resto das roupas?

— Vai dizer que nunca manchou nada, Milo?

— Claro. Mas se eu estou dizendo é para você não fazer igual! Tem duas maneiras de se apren-...

— _Aprender as coisas. Uma com o erro dos outros e outra com os próprios erros._ Já sei, já sei. Era minha roupa, não tem problema.

— Eu **sei **que é a sua roupa. Só que eu tinha deixado três camisas minhas aí desde ontem. E elas mancharam _também. _

— Ah, Milo, foi mal, eu não vi.

— Eu _SEI_ que você não viu. Sabe o que você está merecendo? — Aprumou o corpo e começou a exalar uma aura poderosa.

O russo ficou intimidado por aquela presença. Ao mesmo tempo que se sentia fascinado, estava ainda mais apavorado. Milo quase nunca se zangava consigo, mas quando o fazia, tinha uma horrível tendência de exaltar-se mais que seu pai.

O grego avançou subitamente sobre Hyoga, agarrando-lhe a cintura, num bote rápido e quase impossível de prever. Tal como um escorpião que se esconde para pegar sua presa quando ela está distraída. O loirinho foi erguido no ar e colocado com facilidade em cima do ombro direito do arquiteto.

— Milo, PÁRA! — O aquariano suplicou, tentando agarrar-se em alguma coisa que pudesse livrá-lo daquele maníaco. Estava totalmente assustado com o que Milo fosse fazer, nessas horas sempre esperava o pior dele.

— Será que se eu colocar um _Patinho _dentro dá máquina de lavar ele aprende a olhar antes de fazer as coisas?— Simplesmente o grego estava despejando o adolescente de cabeça na máquina. (não tinha intenção de fechá-lo lá dentro e iniciar todo um processo de lavagem, porém, não precisava dizer isso agora e estragar a diversão.)

— Shun!!!!!!!! _Socorro!_ SHU.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.N.N.N.N!!!!

O adolescente estava bem preso nos braços de seu padrinho e não se mexia daquele aperto um centímetro que fosse. Contudo, o russo parecia segurar-se com todas as suas forças impedindo Milo de jogar-lhe lá dentro e bater de cabeça naquele pino que havia no meio dela.

— O quê é?! O quê é?! — O Japonês estava completamente alarmado. Saiu correndo da sala do computador e chegara lá em poucos segundos. Mas quando presenciou a cena que se desenrolava, em que seu anfitrião ria-se às gargalhadas e o namorado esperneava com uma criancinha, mesmo não tendo espaço para ele se debater, visto que a lavanderia era estreita. Não sabia se permanecia onde estava e começava a rir, ou se tentava ajudá-lo.

Decidiu-se, porém, pela primeira opção.

— Hahahahahahaha!!! Milo-sama, solta ele.

— Só porque _você _pediu, Shun. — E então, com cuidado, ele colocou o rapaz de pé novamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Meio zonzo, Hyoga sentou-se no chão, segurando a frente da cabeça, rindo bastante de si mesmo. Que situação idiota.

— E você nem olha pra o que porra está nos bolsos da sua roupa! Olha aqui tudo cheio de moedas. — Reclamou ainda meio mal-humorado.

— Hahahaha Oga está fazendo _lavagem de dinheiro_ Hahahahaha!!! — Não conseguia conter as risadas.

— Pra me ajudar, nada, mas pra fazer piadinha sem graça, você é o primeiro, né, Shun?

— Porque é engraçado ver Milo-sama tão bravo!

— Eu não estou bravo, Shun, só quero que Hyoga tome cuidado.

— Como não está bravo? E esse escarcéu todo? — Indagou o loirinho confuso, enquanto o namorado ajudava-o a levantar-se.

— Isso vai fazer um abatimento na dívida que eu tenho com seu pai: os óculos, o celular... Assim eu vou à loja mais cara que conheço e escolho três camisas e eu só vou ter que pagar a diferença do prejuízo que dei a ele. — Disse com um sorriso sacana e pose de que era a pessoa mais inteligente de todo o mundo.

Shun abafou uma risada. Era muito divertido passar algum tempo naquela casa, totalmente diversa da sua, onde seus pais eram extremamente sérios e seu irmão reservado.

— Não quer mais quebrar nada meu, Hyoga? Eu tô precisando de dinheiro.

— Pelo menos você trabalha. Nem mesada eu tenho.

— Isso é com seu pai, por mim você teria mesada, mas ele gosta de controlar seus gastos. Bem, vamos ao shopping, eu preciso dessas camisas. E não estou tão liso que não posso pagar um _Burguer King _para vocês.

-o.O.o-

— O senhor está _vendo _alguém, Milo-sama?

— Não, estou numa fase dor de cotovelo. — Já haviam comprado as camisas de Milo e agora estavam esperando sua vez de serem atendidos na lanchonete. Uma fila imensa, diga-se de passagem. Todavia, estavam conversando amigavelmente e não sentiam se estava demorando ou não.

— Por isso você anda estranho. — Observou o russinho sem nenhum esforço. Lembrando-se do que estava pensando mais cedo, pensou que poderia persuadir o padrinho de uma maneira disfarçada e inteirar-se mais da situação que estava acontecendo com ele.

— É. Mas era um cara que eu já tinha certeza que não ia dar certo.

— Eu o conheço, Milo? — Indagou o loirinho.

— Provavelmente não...

Nesse momento, a fila andou e era a vez deles de fazerem os pedidos de imensos sanduíches de um pão espesso e pesado, cheios de molho, hambúgeres suculentos e gordurosos e que faziam um enorme mal à saúde [e que todos adoram.

-o.O.o-

Kamus chegou em casa por volta das dez horas da noite. Infinitas reuniões sempre para discutir os mesmos problemas da escola como disciplina e aprendizado. Ele nem era um professor de fato: era apenas um Orientador Educacional; mas entrava, no entanto, uma vez por semana em cada sala de aula para _bater um papo _com os alunos e por causa disso era considerado como se fosse.

Estranhou ver tudo apagado e em silêncio, mesmo que os meninos preferissem ficar isolados no quarto de Hyoga ou no computador, Milo sempre estava pela sala assistindo alguma coisa, ouvindo música ou mesmo com imensas plantas em papel vegetal que tomavam de uma ponta a outra a mesa de jantar.

Foi até a geladeira para ver se havia algum recado, mas só achou o aviso do condomínio. O grego devia ter pego e colocado lá, Hyoga não teria essa atitude mesmo que sua vida dependesse de entregar aquele tipo de recado. Bem, de qualquer forma o amigo deveria ter saído com os rapazotes e não demorariam a voltar. Entretanto, não custava ligar para o celular do filho.

Dessa forma, pegou seu celular novo que Milo, _gentilmente_, havia acabado de comprar para si e discou o número do filho. Mal começou a chamar, o adolescente já estava respondendo.

— _Oi, pai!_

— Você está com Milo?

— _Estou. Eu e Shun. Viemos ao shopping._

— Que horas voltam?

— _Daqui a pouco. Deixa eu passar para Milo._

— _Oi, Kamus. Estamos acabando de jantar, lá pelas onze a gente chega._

— Já avisou ao Ikki?

— _Já sim, eu vou deixar Shun em casa._

— Tá ok. Tchau.

Pelo menos os meninos estavam acompanhados e alimentados. Lembrando-se de seu próprio estômago, começou a procurar alguma coisa na geladeira que o alimentasse e que fosse prática. Não queria complicações para comer e para limpar a cozinha. Assim mastigou qualquer coisa, engoliu , deixou os pratos sujos para o outro dia e foi deitar-se em sua cama.

Pegou o telefone, sem fio, no entanto e começou a discar outro número de celular. Abriu um grande sorriso quando o outro reconheceu seu nome e cumprimentou-o alegremente.

— _Oi, Kâ!_

— Oi, Oros. Cheguei em casa só agora, estou um trapo.

— _Nossa. Relaxe, tome um banho e vá dormir, você merece_.

— Estava pensando em cancelar minhas consultas amanhã de manhã. Acho que são só duas mesmo...

— _E o que faria amanhã de manhã? — _Perguntou o sagitariano num tom insinuante.

— Quinta feira de manhã... ninguém em casa... só nós dois, que tal?

— _As oito eu chego aí._

— Até amanhã. Beijo.

— _Outro._

-o.O.o-

— E meu pai está ficando com Aioros, não?

O grego arregalou os olhos, sua vontade era de olhar para Hyoga e perguntar o motivo daquela pergunta súbita, mas era impedido pelo fato de que estava dirigindo e não podia desviar sua atenção do trânsito.

— De onde você tirou isso? — Indagou o escorpiano fazendo a curva da rua em que Ikki morava e Shun estava hospedado.

— Eu não sou burro.

— Ninguém disse que você era.

— Eu não quero Aioros como padrasto, Milo! — O adolescente explodiu — É ele, não é?

— Isso não é da minha conta, Hyoga.

— Por que você deixou? — O pequeno loiro parecia inconformado.

— _Eu_ deixei? Seu pai é dono da vida dele.

— Você gosta do meu pai?

— Claro que gosto. É meu amigo.

— Não, Milo! Você _gosta _dele, eu sei! — Foi bem enfático ao dizer aquilo ao padrinho.

— Não, Hyoga! Eu gostava de Mime, o namorado de Ikki. — Milo tentou ser cínico, a fim de despistar o rapaz.

— E por que vocês brigaram lá na casa de Afrodite? Você estava com ciúmes!

Ficou calado apenas prestando atenção no trânsito e o adolescente fechou a cara, ficando emburrado até chegarem em casa. Milo pensou com seus botões que Kamus teria alguma dor de cabeça com ele por causa daquele relacionamento...

-o.O.o-

Mal o esperou abrir a porta, Hyoga andou furiosamente até o quarto de Kamus, sem dar importância se seu pai estaria dormindo, ou mesmo tentando relaxar para finalmente dormir. Deitou-se na cama dele de ímpeto e recostou-se aos travesseiros, próximo a ele e lá ficou, de cara amarrada, até que o francês, um pouco aturdido por aquela invasão inesperada, finalmente retomasse o entendimento do que estava acontecendo.

— E agora deu para se esparramar na minha cama? — O ruivo indagou, pegando o controle remoto e diminuindo o volume da televisão, pois estava assistindo sem muito interesse ao jornal das onze horas e qualquer coisa.

— Eu num posso mais vir pr'aqui? — Deitou-se de lado o loirinho, a fim de conseguir ver plenamente o rosto do pai.

— Pode... — Desconfiado do que estava vindo por ali, Kamus pegou a mão de seu filho, brincando levemente com ela, fazendo carinho, mas preparado para o bote do adolescente.

— Pai, eu tava pensando... — Comentou o russo após um breve período de silêncio.

— Ihhhhhh...

— Deixa eu falar! — Exclamou o outro categórico, em um meio tom de súplica e indignação. Ao receber um sinal encorajador com a cabeça, ele prosseguiu. — Eu quero faltar às aulas enquanto Shun estiver aqui.

— Não.

— Mas, pai, eu num quero ir! A gente tem tão pouco tempo aqui, eu não conheço Athenas direito, nem ele, não dá pra sair só! Eu só chego da escola umas quatro da tarde e não dá para ir a lugar nenhum! E aí? Quando eu vou poder ir à Rússia de novo? E ele também está perdendo aula e ele fica na casa do irmão sem fazer NADA LÁ, porque Ikki trabalha e o deixa sozinho.

— Hyoga, as coisas não são assim. Você não pode simplesmente não ir à escola. Eu sei que ele também está perdendo matéria, mas você não pode ficar faltando aula por bobagem. Shun deve ficar esse tempo estudando para recuperar de certa forma o tempo perdido.

— Droga, pai! A gente só tem mais uma semana! E depois disso, quantas vezes eu vou poder ver Shun de novo? Internet e telefone é pouco! Eu gosto dele, pai, eu não quero acabar o namoro só porque a gente tá longe, mas é isso que vai acontecer! por favor... é tão pouco tempo... por favor...!

Um tempo calado e pensando sobre as palavras do mais jovem, fizeram o aquariano amolecer um pouco em sua decisão. Logicamente ficara penalisado. Mesmo com pouca idade, Hyoga tinha seu senso prático e estava consciente de que mais cedo ou mais tarde aquele namoro ia se desgastar naturalmente. Sabia também, no entanto, que para um amor de adolescente passar, bastava outro aparecer. Contudo, essa é a época que as paixões mais ficam encrustadas nas pessoas, parecendo que foram marcadas a ferro quente.

— Oga, sinto muito. Eu sei que é difícil e que você quer ficar ao lado dele o tempo todo. Mas você não está indo bem na escola. Não se introsa, não faz amigos e está sentindo dificuldades em se adaptar ao grego novamente. Os professores falaram comigo hoje depois da reunião, eles estão preocupados com seu desempenho, não posso deixar você faltar aula quando ainda está se adaptando.

— Aula, aula, aula! _Yob _de aula! Os professores são um saco e não sabem de nada! Grego é um _jopa_! _Govno_! _Huy_! (1)

— Se você parar de xingar, eu posso pensar no seu caso! — Começou a perder a paciência com o filho.

— De que adianta? Aposto que se fosse com você, o senhor faltava até trabalho pra ficar com aquele seu _namorado misterioso_! — Levantou-se bruscamente da cama, saindo do quarto do pai em disparada ao quarto de Milo, que ficava do outro lado da casa. Atravessou, corredor, sala e outro corredor pisando duro, chegando aonde o grego estava e atirando-se na cama dele, da mesma forma que fizera minutos atrás com o ruivo.

— Ok, o que foi? — O escorpiano perguntou, saindo do banheiro, levemente curioso sobre aquele estado de espírito que irradiava ira pura e simples.

— Meu pai não deixou eu faltar aula para ficar com o Shun.

Parecia uma idéia bem absurda, na verdade. De onde ele havia tirado tal coisa entre a vinda para casa de carro e subir as escadas?, pensou Milo. Suspirou. Definitivamente, ainda bem que não era mais um adolescente.

— Mas claro que ele não ia deixar, Hyoga. Parece até que você não conhece Kamus.

— Ele não liga pra mim! Só quer saber daquele namorado idiota dele!

— Você nem conhece o cara, não fale assim. E você sabe muito bem que seu pai faz de tudo pra te ver feliz, mas quando a questão é _escola _ele é muito rígido. Não seja injusto. Foi idéia _d__ele_ trazer _seu _namorado para cá, eu não tive nada a ver com o peixe.

— Eu sei, mas é tão pouco tempo! Ikki só o deixa aqui depois das três da tarde e a gente mal tem tempo de fazer alguma coisa! Não dá pra sair, eu não conheço Athenas direito, não sei nem onde pegar metrô! Então a gente fica aqui, sem fazer nada.

— Tem muita coisa a se fazer aqui em casa. Você não precisa _necessariamente _ficar com a cara enfiada no computador! Você pode: ouvir música, jogar vídeo game, assistir a coleção inteira de filmes que seu pai tem, inventar qualquer coisa na cozinha, conversar, namorar, dar uma volta lá pela praça, comer numa lanchonete aqui perto, sei lá!

— Não, Milo, não tem nada!

Ah, adolescentes, sempre tão imediatistas e de mente fechada. Milo controlou seu gênio para não brigar com o afilhado, lembrando que ele próprio fora assim um dia.

— Mas seu pai não vai deixar você faltar aula. Pelo menos _tente_ fazer o que eu disse.

— Mas o que é que custa, Milo? São só cinco dias! Eu recupero, depois!

— Pra mim você não está querendo ir para aula. O que adianta não ir à escola esses cinco dias, se vai ficar enfurnado dentro de casa?

O russo parou, pensou um pouco e meio sem saber como contra-argumentar, decidiu falar pelo menos parte da sua lógica:

— Pelo menos eu vou passar mais tempo com ele. Shun já está pra ir embora... eu gosto tanto dele, Milo...

O sentimentalismo poderia não ter convencido Kamus de todo, mas derrubou um pouco da proteção que o escorpiano havia imposto contra o rapazinho. Ele e o ruivo sempre estavam comentando sobre o relacionamento dos dois adolescentes e resolveram entre eles que os faria aproveitar o máximo possível. Todavia, driblar a vontade de Kamus quando o quesito era: _responsabilidade com a educação de Hyoga_ era algo extremamente trabalhoso.

— Bem, se você tiver alguém para pegar as anotações para você, te avisar constantemente o que cada professor deu e estudar em casa todos os dias, talvez ele mude de idéia. Já tem algum amigo, lá?

— Não... Quer dizer, tem June e Saori, mas elas não são minhas _amigas _eu só _falo _com elas.

— Faça amizade com essas meninas, Hyoga. Seu pai já andou comentando comigo que você está com problemas de adaptação. Se você se integrar em um grupo, tenho certeza de que ele vai pode abrir uma exceção. Chame as duas para cá e façam a farra. Saiam os quatro, se for o caso, assim você já vai pegando algumas dicas de como andar pela cidade.

— Tá...

— Eu vou tentar conversar com seu pai. Vou pedir que você possa faltar pelo menos três dias na semana que vem. E nesse final de semana eu vou levar os dois para cima e para baixo de Athenas, no metrô, ônibus, a pé e o diabo! Ah, e compro um mapa para você. — O loiro mais velho riu divertido da cara de exasperação que o adolescente fizera ao mencionar alguma atividade que demandasse algum esforço físico, vindo da sua parte. — Agora vá dormir que você ainda tem aula amanhã.

— Saco. — Murmurou baixinho o aquariano — Valeu, Milo!

Hyoga já ia sair do quarto do padrinho sem mais um gesto de agradecimento, apenas um sorriso tranqüilo, quando foi puxado pelo grego para um abraço que quase o sufocou. Retribuiu aquele aperto todo, por estar feliz com o padrinho e também por querer infringir-lhe a mesma dor que estava sentindo no momento.

— _Isso _sim é agradecer. — Falou o escorpiano durante o carinho.

O rapaz não falou mais nada, dando-lhe, pela primeira vez, um selinho nos lábios como tinha costume de fazer com os homens de sua família russa e vez por outra com seu pai. Foi de volta ao seu quarto muito mais calmo, esperançoso quanto ao poder de convencimento que tinha Milo, mesmo assim um pouco apreensivo.

Kamus perceubeu a hora em que o filho entrou no próprio quarto e fechou a porta. Ele havia ido conversar com Milo, por certo. Ao menos o loirinho estava menos irritado, mas sentiu-se um tanto enciumado... o grego às vezes se saía um ótimo confidente para seu filho; melhor do que até ele próprio.

-o.O.o-

A quinta-feira não teve muitos contratempos para Kamus. Tomara café com o filho e o amigo e não fora trabalhar. Passara manhã com Aioros, depois de ligar para sua secretária e cancelar as duas consultas que tinha naquela manhã.

O grego chegara pontualmente às oito horas em seu apartamento e passaram a manhã revezando-se entre sessões de sexo e conversas sobre tudo e nada. Apenas estavam gostando de aproveitar a companhia um do outro.

O aquariano até comentou com o outro que Hyoga aparentara estar com ciúmes de seu relacionamento, o que fez o moreno rir da infantilidade do adolescente, mas ao mesmo tempo dar certa razão a ele – afinal, o rapaz estava passando por uma situação delicada e deveria estar necessitado de apoio paterno…

Perto do meio-dia, o ruivo muito a contragosto levantou-se despido de sua cama, mesmo que todo o seu corpo implorasse por ficar deitado, aproveitando de um cochilo, sendo envolvido por uma letargia gostosa, bem como sentir o calor emanado pelo amante.

— Kamus, a gente já está saindo há quanto tempo?

— Hmmm... desde antes de Milo chegar de viagem.

— É um bom tempo.

— É sim. Por quê? — Indagou colocando uma meia azul marinho, que combinava com a calça.

— Por nada não...

— Está querendo oficializar? — O francês estava tanto curioso quanto preocupado; intimamente a expectativa de oficializar aquele relacionamento não o agradava.

— Não! Não sabia? Esta é a 'Maldição dos Casais Gays': quem oficializa acaba!

Kamus riu do jeito intempestivo do outro. Ao menos, pelo jeito de dizer, ele estava desfrutando do caso que estavam tendo.

— E o que é, então? — Já inteiramente vestido, foi em busca de suas chaves do carro, que nunca sabia por onde andavam. Deveria estar na Escola de Artes até uma e meia da tarde e ainda nem sequer havia almoçado.

— Por que eu estou passando um tempo maravilhoso.

— Mas... — Inquiriu o francês um tanto cauteloso e com certa expectativa.

— Mas... mas, sei lá, a gente podia começar a tentar coisas novas.

Kamus ficou calado. Claro, estava ligeiramente preparado para o que Aioros estava relutando em dizer. Não o culpava: o próprio Milo o alertara que o sagitariano estava sendo deveras paciente com ele, por nunca ter embarcado em um relacionamento com outro homem antes e estar um pouco receoso com o que poderia acontecer, que tudo era muito novo e assim por diante.

Demorou um certo tempo para responder. Não que não tivesse curiosidade com o que estava por vir, mas ainda sentia-se inseguro.

— Sabe, Oros... se a gente pudesse esperar mais um tempo, eu agradeceria.

— Claro, não quero que seja agora ou mesmo amanhã, mas que pelo menos você vislumbre a possibilidade.

— Aham. — Rebateu, enquanto colocava carteira e celular nos bolsos, entrando numa espécie de devaneio.

— Você... ficou com raiva, Kâ?

Saindo de seu transe, o aquariano respondeu:

— Hã? Não, não. Só apreensivo. Não é todo mundo que gosta de _dar_...

— Não se preocupe, só quando você quiser. Por enquanto ficamos do jeito que está.

— Tudo bem. — Concordou com um sorriso doce nos lábios. Não havia afastado completamente a possibilidade, ainda mais porque haveria de acontecer uma hora. Como falara, estava apreensivo; aquele tipo de peripécia sexual não costumava ser tão prazerosa para quem fosse o passivo, ainda mais das primeiras vezes, ou era isso que ouvia falar, não tinha como saber ao certo.

Aioros estava acostumado — já ele embarcara nessa loucura de homossexualismo há apenas poucos meses. Em todo caso, já ouvira Milo tecer tantos detalhes especialmente sórdidos e picantes de quando se deixava possuir, que alguma coisa em si o impelia a experimentar também. Mesmo que sua curiosidade clamasse para ser saciada, porém, algo em si dizia que não era a hora.

— Eu preciso ir trabalhar... — Choramingou o francês, abaixando-se um pouco para receber um beijo ousado do moreno.

— E eu tenho que voltar a escrever a escrever a coluna do _Ethnos_ (2).

— Vida maravilhosa essa a sua. Entregar qualquer escrito ao Jornal e mandar pela Internet. Poder morar em qualquer lugar do mundo e ter todo o tempo livre para fazer o que bem entende.

— Bem, isso é. Mas estou precisando de inspiração para continuar a escrever qualquer coisa que não seja trabalho. Às vezes ter prazos e vínculos ajudam. — Fez uma breve pausa começando a pegar as roupas e jogá-las sobre o corpo — Vamos almoçar?

— Vamos sim. Tem algum plano para o final de semana?

— Pensei em fugirmos para meu apartamento por algumas horas, estou querendo algo mais tranqüilo.

— Ótimo. Combinamos melhor durante o almoço, ou eu vou me atrasar.

— Combinado.

-o.O.o-

Na noite daquele mesmo dia, Shun já havia voltado para a casa de seu irmão, mas mesmo assim ele e Hyoga não pareciam querer se desgrudar. Já eram praticamente dez da noite e estavam pendurados no telefone havia horas — já que pelo visto Ikki não era muito adepto de computadores e não mantinha um em sua casa — falando trivialidades e destilando todo o leque de bobagens que namorados costumavam dizer um para o outro.

— Hyoga, me dá a porra deste telefone! — Gritou o arquiteto, impaciente. Ficara de ligar para um cliente ainda naquela noite, mas pelo visto não teria o telefone tão cedo e corria o risco de perder aquela oportunidade de trabalho.

— Ai, não, Shun, desliga você primeiro. — O jovem aquariano até por alguns breves segundos considerava em atender ao comando do padrinho... mas não conseguia: sempre emendavam um assunto no outro.

— Hyoga, já mandei desligar!

Enquanto isso, o adolescente tagarelava com o telefone sem fio, deitado no sofá com as pernas jogadas sobre o encosto, tocando de leve a parede, correndo o risco de manchá-la.

Quando a conversa desencadeou para o que lhe pareceu serem beijos estalados de cada lado da linha, o grego não teve dúvidas em tomar-lhe o telefone da mão, abruptamente desculpar-se com o adolescente japonês e desligar o aparelho, antes que qualquer um dos dois _meninos_ pudessem reclamar.

— Milo, eu tava no telefone!

— Eu não agüento gente apaixonada que fica peidando coração! Já tinha mandado você desligar!!! Eu preciso dessa porcaria, entendeu?

— Pai! — Clamou o loirinho por ajuda. Kamus estava apenas sentado numa cadeira reclinável e alcolchoada, que ficava um pouco mais afastada dos sofás e tinha uma grande luminária ao seu lado, com um livro em mãos.

— Ele está certo. — Não retirou os olhos de sua leitura, apenas manteve a voz num tom sereno e pretendia continuar daquele modo.

Nesse meio tempo o escorpiano se afastara um pouco para não ser interrompido por ruídos de qualquer natureza, enquanto dava seu telefonema.

— Mas, pai...!

— Milo precisava do telefone e você não deu. O que ele tem a fazer é rápido, depois você pode ligar para o Shun novamente.

— Bahhh, vou jogar _Worms_ (3)! Quer jogar comigo? Eu também baixei os emuladores de _Super Nintendo _e do _Mega Drive._

— Agora não, estou cansado. E cuidado pra não trazer vírus pra esse computador! Milo precisa dele para trabalhar.

— Eu sei, eu sei. — Retirou-se dali como se nada tivesse acontecido, com a raiva completamente dissipada; apenas um pouco aborrecido por ter que arranjar alguma outra atividade para se distrair.

— Não faça mais isso com ele... — Comentou Kamus um tanto alheio, mas sabendo que Milo já havia encerrado a ligação.

— Coitado... exagerei, mas não podia perder o cliente.

— Por isso não reclamei.

Passados alguns minutos, o grego já havia gritado ao afilhado que poderia retomar a conversa. Ele deitou-se no sofá, apoiando a cabeça em algumas almofadas e com controle remoto em mãos, ligou a TV e zapeou os canais desinteressadamente.

— Kyu, tem uma coisa que eu queria pedir.

— Fale. — O francês desviou seu olhar para o outro e ficou atento ao que ele iria dizer.

— Por que você não deixa Hyoga faltar uns dias na escola, semana que vem?

— Porque ele não pode perder as matérias: está atrasado e tendo dificuldades em lidar com a língua e o alfabeto. E o pior é que ele não está se entrosando com os colegas.

— Não foi o que ele me disse e eu acredito nele. Ele já está fazendo amizade com duas meninas da sala dele e logo vai ter um grupo. É só pegar as anotações com elas e estudar. Qual é o mistério nisso?

— Não sei...

— Olha, Kamus, a gente sabe que eles provavelmente vão acabar esse namoro mais cedo do que se imagina por causa da maldita distância. Eu não sei você, mas adorei o Shun e acho que ele é um ótimo _genro. _Melhor de tudo é que ele está fazendo Hyoga feliz. O que são algumas semanas de recuperação? Até parece que você nunca ficou em Física!

— E quando ele iria estudar?

— Depois que Shun fosse embora, claro! Ele fica depois da aula estudando na biblioteca — se vier pra casa, vai ficar no computador e não vai conseguir estudar porra nenhuma. Então vocês voltam juntos.

— Vou pensar...

— Qual é Kamus! Você hoje cancelou duas consultas porque queria ficar em casa, transando. Isso é hipocrisia! Por que você pode e ele não?

— Porque eu estava exausto e precisando de descanso. Ontem foi um dia estressante, eu estava tenso demais! Eu sei que é minha profissão, mas às vezes receber tanta carga emocional de pessoas insatisfeitas com suas vidas é extremamente desgastante, ainda mais quando são adolescentes. Ontem mesmo um menino veio a mim dizendo que quase tentara se matar e ele é pouco mais velho que Hyoga!

"_Quem _mais conhecemos assim?" Pensou o escorpiano. Talvez entrar em detalhes com Kamus sobre pensamentos suicidas fosse o melhor para esclarecer qualquer resquício de dúvida se a promessa ainda estava de pé, mesmo que claramente ele estivesse começando um relacionamento até que sério com Aioros.

— Eu precisava dessa manhã.

— Imagino... Quer assistir a algum filme?

— Não, Hyoga me deixou com vontade de jogar, depois disso vou dormir. — Respondeu o francês educadamente. Não estava pensando em grandes coisas, apenas queria descansar, seu corpo necessitava disso desde a manhã agitada que tivera.

— Acho que eu vou para lá também, esse joguinho besta vicia!

— _Graças a Deus! _— Imitou Kamus com uma voz esganiçada.

— _Idiota! — _O escorpiano o seguiu nessa mesma brincadeira.

Os três divertiram-se bastante ao se revezarem no teclado para ver quem conseguia matar o **maior número de minhocas do time do outro**. Várias gargalhadas altas eram soltas quando o _Carneiro Bomba _aparecia voando com sua capa vermelha e causava um grande estouro, ou mesmo quando a _Granada Santa _gritava _Aleluia _em canto gregoriano antes de causar uma imensa explosão e levar quem estivesse junto.

Obviamente, Hyoga estava ganhando o jogo, mas evidentemente os dois adultos não estavam gostando em absoluto da idéia. Decidiram que iriam jogar a partida até o fim, mesmo que a última minhoca tivesse apenas um por cento de sua energia vital e a animação dela estivesse resfolegando de "cansaço".

Milo estava preparando seu ataque com as poucas armas que tinha. Estava iniciando um ataque aéreo fenomenal quando todas as luzes da casa simplesmente apagaram, restando apenas o breu absoluto. A tela do monitor desligou-se em frente a ele, causando-lhe um certo susto. Pelo visto havia faltado luz na vizinhança , outra vez.

— Eu vou atrás das lanternas no seu quarto, Kyu. Vamos dormir na sala e acender a lareira, a porcaria do aquecimento já era.

— Mas nem está tão frio por esses dias, Milo. Eu nem quero pensar na Rússia. — Rebateu Kamus, erguendo-se no escuro e esbarrando sem querer em seu filho e tropeçando nas pernas do grego.

— Esse frio úmido aqui de Athenas é de penetrar nos ossos! A Rússia tem um frio diferente. Se vocês não vão, eu vou dormir na sala. Estou indo pegar as lanternas e alguns cobertores. Boa noite. — O escorpiano esgueirou-se para fora da pequena biblioteca e escritório, tateando pelos móveis até a porta, por sorte seu quarto era em frente e já poderia pegar ao menos alguns lençóis, pois, ao menos, por lá saberia se virar de olhos fechados.

— Ok, eu pego as lanternas. — Falou Kamus tomando cuidado para não esbarrar em algum móvel e machucar-se, como era de seu costume fazer, mesmo quando estava tudo altamente iluminado.

Meio aos tropeços e esbarrões, os dois homens e o rapaz conseguiram aconchegar-se na sala ao afastarem os móveis. Colchas grossas foram distribuídas pelo tapete, formando uma cobertura quase confortável, tudo isso com a ajuda das _pequenas_ lanternas do ruivo que mais pareciam, cada uma, o farol de carro.

Fora alimentar o fogo que dera um pouco mais de trabalho. Como nunca usavam a lareira, ela servia muito mais para abrilhantar a decoração do que qualquer outra coisa, por isso mesmo a lenha que deixavam guardada numa caixa de madeira junto a ela era escassa, isso quando existia. Dessa vez haviam dado sorte, ou Milo estava decido em queimar a caixa na esperança de obter algum calor.

De fato, sentiram toda a casa esfriar e a energia não dava mostras de que iria voltar, mas era quase impossível prever esse tipo de coisa. Assim, o arquiteto resolveu abrir uma garrafa de vinho na esperança de se aquecer, pois parecia que dos três ali era ele o mais susceptível ao frio. Com a _pequena_ lanterna em punho, andou até a cozinha, escolhendo uma garrafa da pequena adega elétrica que possuíam, que àquela altura não servia para nada do que um armário.

Compadecido do afilhado, ele até levou três copos para onde os outros estavam, impelindo-o a beber um copo, mesmo que não estivesse misturado à água. Hyoga aceitou de pronto a sugestão do seu padrinho, muito mais pela curiosidade em beber algo que não estivesse aguado que para livrar-se da sensação do ar gelado ao redor de seu corpo. Apenas o adolescente não contava sentir-se tão sonolento. Com poucos minutos ele adormeceu profundamente, deitado de bruços e com um dos braços escondendo seu rosto.

— Acho que ele só irá acordar amanhã. — O francês comentou puxando um cobertor para cobrir o rapaz que não tivera nem o bom senso de fazer isso por ele mesmo, antes de adormecer.

— Aos poucos ele vai se acostumando a beber... — Milo fez um breve silêncio antes de recomeçar o assunto que deixaram encanado havia pouco tempo. — Vai deixá-lo faltar às aulas?

— Você me convenceu. Os dois só vão conseguir se ver daqui a seis meses... isso se não acabarem o namoro antes disso. E nessa idade eles têm plena convicção que o relacionamento vai durar para sempre, que serão felizes juntos... não posso tolher essa fantasia deles dois, ainda mais porque nem sempre acontece assim.

— Eu que o diga... Ele não vai caber em si de felicidade. — Abriu um grande sorriso, que em parte foi escondido pela penumbra que se encontrava o ambiente. — E a manhã de hoje, foi boa? — Doía um pouco perguntar, mas precisava acostumar-se a idéia, por isso resolveu que deveria agir como sempre o fizera.

— Ele... bem, ele propôs que eu começasse a pensar em ser tomado por ele.

— Sei. — _Natural._ Como haviam comentado certa vez, achava que o sagitariano estava sendo paciente até demais com Kamus.

— Mas que não precisa ser para agora, apenas que eu me acostumasse com a idéia. — O aquariano estava deitado com uma colcha a cobri-lo quase completamente, deixando apenas seu tórax exposto. Estava bem aquecido, mas faltava-lhe calor humano. Com seu filho adormecido, preferiu aproximar-se do escorpiano a uma distância confortável para ambos.

— Isso é bem óbvio, Kamus. Aioros não é do tipo _apenas _passivo. Nem Afrodite é.

— Claro, claro. Só estou comentando. E Dido não é do tipo _passivo_! Se um dos três é passivo, ele é o Shura. **TINHA **

— Shura? Faz-me rir... Só tome cuidado. Você vai sentir desconforto, mas dor _mesmo,_ só se não lubrificar direito e ele for grosseiro, ou você estiver nervoso. Use os lubrificantes com anestésico, são os melhores. — Aproveitou-se que Kamus havia se aproximado de si e cortou ainda mais a distância, recostando todo seu corpo ao dele, colando as costas dele ao seu peito, ao colocá-lo de lado.

Aquela proximidade era torturante. Sentir o cheiro da pele de seu amigo exalando o aroma de sabonete pelo banho que fora tomado havia pouco tempo, os cabelos dele caindo para o lado. Por que o amava? Só porque era completamente inatingível? No entanto, o francês estava ali, conversando com ele sobre um relacionamento com Aioros, que ele excepcionalmente abominava.

O ruivo por sua vez, adorava aquela cumplicidade que tinha com Milo. Sentia que ele o entendia de todas as maneiras possíveis e poderia contar com ele sempre que necessitava. Tinham uma lealdade recíproca, amor e respeito mútuos e da forma mais desinteressada que existia. Eram amigos e isso o deixava imensamente feliz e seguro.

— Prefiro não ceder agora. Melhor esperar mais um pouco.

— Como você achar que deve.

— Você fala como se eu fosse dar pra ele amanhã à noite, Milo. Por enquanto eu estou adorando ser ativo e cada transa é melhor que a outra. O tesão é completamente diferente.

— Faça como achar melhor, você vai saber seu tempo certo. Não há nada melhor do que, numa foda, a gente estar com um cara e ser ativo, mas o _outro lado_ também tem suas vantagens.

— Você tem preferência, Mi?

— Depende do _feeling. _Mas às vezes gosto de me sentir amado, preencher um certo vazio. — Parou pensativo por alguns segundos e emendou — _sem trocadilhos!_

— Hahahaha nem havia pensado nisso!

— Ainda sente tesão por mulheres? — Perguntou o loiro.

— Aham. Só ver alguma foto com uma mulher de lingerie e... _uh la lá_.

— Essa expressão de vocês franceses é estranha. — Comentou divertido. — Engraçado, eu não sinto tesão nenhum.

— Porque você é gay!

— E você está fodendo um outro cara! É o quê, então?

— Eu sou _moderno_. — Disse ele num tom didático e depois começou a rir.

— Moderno? Agora me explique! — Milo estava um tanto indignado, queria saber qual era o motivo da graça também.

— O moderno é ser bi. Modelo bi combustível.

— Essa ainda eu não tinha ouvido. — O grego estava um tanto embasbacado, criatividade estava em alta entre os alunos de Kamus, pois provavelmente ele ouvira a tal piadinha de algum deles. — Bissexual?

— Acho que sim. Eu não ando com saco para encarar um namoro com uma mulher, mas ainda me sinto atraído, especialmente pelos seios.

— Bom... Isso dificilmente você vai achar num cara.

— Provável. E eu também gosto de ver um pau duro que não seja o meu.

— Retiro o que disse. Com tanto travesti fazendo ponto pelas avenidas perto da praia... até que é bem fácil. — Foi a piadinha cretina que teve que ouvir.

— Ora, seu! Só não vou dizer nada porque um deles deu em cima de mim quando fui jantar com Oros, um dia desses. E ainda me ofereceu um programa a três!

— Ahahahahahaha tá vendo? Você pode juntar as duas coisas num lugar só!

— Só se eu ficasse no meio de um _menage à trois. — _Pronunciou as últimas palavras em seu francês perfeito. Dizem que essa é uma das línguas mais sensuais e o escorpiano, ao ouvi-las, arrepiou-se um pouco e deu razão aos comentários; não sabia se era por causa da situação emocional em que se encontrava, mas também não importava muito.

— Tem vontade disso?

— Às vezes... mas deixa eu _dar _uma primeira vez e me acostumar com a idéia, que _depois _penso numa transa a três.

— Faz sentido.

— Milo, quando aquele vazio apertar, venha até mim, sou seu amigo, certo?

— E eu sou seu, Kyu. — O grego já estava deitado não estava deitado tão junto ao amigo, então, ajeitou-se para trazer-lhe a cabeça para seu peito, esgueirando um pouco seu próprio corpo para cima. Envolveu o aquariano com os braços e deixou suas mãos encontrarem-se no peito dele.

Conversaram até a sonolência causada pelo vinho vencê-los. Milo estava deitado de bruços com o rosto virado na posição contrária de onde estava o ruivo e tinha seu braço esquerdo sobre o abdômen dele, que era segurado de forma possessiva por Kamus.

-o-

Amanheceu e logo a claridade acordou os dois aquarianos. Não havia jeito, eles simplesmente não conseguiam dormir se o ambiente ao redor deles não fosse completamente tranqüilo, pois suas mentes eram agitadas demais para isso e respondiam a qualquer estímulo.

Todavia, diferentemente de seu pai, Hyoga geralmente permanecia no mesmo lugar, aproveitando um momento de preguiça, enquanto Kamus costumava levantar-se e arrumar alguma coisa melhor para fazer, ou mesmo puxar um livro de cabeceira e folheá-lo, ligar a televisão, o rádio, tomar um banho, tomar café, enfim, qualquer coisa que ocupasse sua mente por alguns instantes.

Naquele dia, entretanto, o adolescente não poderia curtir sua indolência: precisava arrumar-se para ir à escola, infelizmente. Foi com uma certa surpresa e alegria quando percebeu praticamente do seu lado no chão da sala, o francês envolto pelo braço de Milo e melhor, Kamus o acariciava levemente com as unhas. Ele estava certo! Seu padrinho tinha uma queda pelo amigo, o único problema era aquele namorado de seu pai. Não ia com a cara do tal sujeito, mesmo sem o conhecer. Ele estava tomando o tempo que poderia ter com seu pai e com Milo!

Não iria aceitar de jeito nenhum se aquele cara viesse morar com eles. Pior: e se seu pai quisesse ir morar com ele? Ah, ele ficaria com Milo, sem sombra de dúvidas. Ele queria Kamus e Milo juntos, como um casal, não iria aceitar qualquer tentativa daquele cara em interferir nisso.

Assim, levantou-se e foi tomar um banho. Acordara suado e cheirando a álcool, mas deveria apressar-se, pois caso se atrasasse, perderia a carona de seu pai e teria que ir de metrô sozinho para a escola (esse era o único caminho que ele saberia fazer sem que ninguém o orientasse).

Quando o adolescente saíra em direção ao banheiro, Kamus decidiu que era hora de fazer o mesmo. Chamou o grego bem de leve e esse abriu os olhos, mas fechou-os novamente como se nada houvesse acontecido, salvo pelo comentário que se seguiu:

— Tentou me agarrar enquanto eu dormia?

— O tarado aqui é você, eu senti algo duro brincar com minha perna a noite inteira!

— Que mentira deslavada, Kamus! — Esfregou os olhos e bocejou. — Você se mexe demais.

— Um pouco. Você é que não sai do lugar! Dá até aflição te ver esparramado assim, parece até que morreu.

— ARGH! Vira essa boca pra lá! Eu ainda não transei com Kevin Bacon! — O loiro ergue-se e começou a juntar seus lençóis e travesseiros para jogá-los em seu quarto e só arrumar mais tarde.

— Essa eu queria ver.

— Não sabia que você era _vouyer._

— _He. He. _Engraçadinho. Eu vou tomar café, você vem?

— Depois de levar isso aqui lá para dentro.

-o-

— Hyoga, não quer chamar Shun para dormir lá em casa hoje? — O ruivo indagou quando ele o filho estavam a meio caminho da escola.

— Legal. — Respondeu ele sem grande entusiasmo.

— Sabe, Milo me convenceu em deixar você faltar às aulas.

— Sério? — Aquilo sim havia sido uma surpresa, abriu um imenso sorriso e seus olhos pareceram brilhar por um instante. Talvez devesse recorrer ao poder de convencimento de Milo mais vezes.

— Mas é só dessa vez! — Ou não talvez não devesse... — Aproveite bem essa sua semana, ela vai passar rápido.

— É, eu sei.

— E não deixe de saber o assunto que os professores estão dando. Pegue o telefone de seus colegas, e-mail, MSN, ICQ, conta do Orkut, o que quer que seja. Depois pegue as anotações das aulas e semana que vem eu quero ver você de cara enfiada nos livros, entendeu?

— Certo! — Respondeu entusiasmado. Com o escorpiano ensinando-lhe a se locomover por Athenas esse final de semana e algum dinheiro, haveriam de se divertir bastante. Provavelmente o namorado iria adorar a novidade.

Quando chegaram finalmente à escola de Hyoga, o psicólogo desejou-lhe uma boa aula e rumou de volta ao seu consultório que não era muito distante dali. Estacionou o carro e logo adentrou pela porta dos fundos, falaria com a secretária pelo interfone e a chamaria até sua sala, assim seria inteirado do número de pessoas que deveria atender naquela manhã, bem como o nome e ordem que seriam atendidas, assim seria mais fácil encontrar suas anotações a respeito delas e relembrar alguns detalhes inerentes a cada paciente.

A manhã transcorreu sem maiores atropelos, mas fora lembrado, quase no mesmo minuto que chegara, de que haveria uma reunião com os dois sócios para discutir os gastos do mês de dezembro com funcionários, limpeza, energia e todos esses detalhes, para depois dividir proporcionalmente entre si e só então calcular o lucro individual de cada um.

Tirando o fato de que muitos dos clientes haviam viajado para passar as festas com suas famílias, havia sido um mês razoável para todos eles. Ainda mais se levassem em consideração que essa era a época do ano em que muitas pessoas sentiam-se deveras sozinhas e talvez procurar algum tratamento psicológico fosse o melhor para elas, a fim de evitar o pior.

Bem, essa reunião o faria atrasar-se para chegar à escola e nem ao menos havia cogiatado a possibilidade de almoçar. Correu contra o tempo, mas mesmo assim estava consideravelmente atrasado. Mal teve tempo de pisar na escola, já fora abordado por uma inspetora, que lhe dizia haver uma menina chorando em uma das salas vazias e perguntando-lhe se não podia conversar com ela.

Foi ao encontro da tal moça e escreveu um bilhete ao coordenador, pedindo que a liberasse para ir para casa. Pelo pouco que ela havia deixado transparecer, estava angustiada com a escolha de uma profissão e simplesmente sentia-se perdida. Anotou o nome dela e o telefone, quando tivesse algum tempo telefonaria aos pais dela e informaria da situação.

Foi à sua pequena sala, chamando para entrar consigo o rapaz que confessara-lhe estar propenso a cometer um suicídio, que já o esperava do lado de fora. Conversou o quanto pôde com ele, a fim de descobrir o verdadeiro motivo de uma desilusão tão grande. Não foi com muita surpresa que recebeu a notícia de que o aluno, na verdade, não havia aceitado sua orientação sexual, culpando-se exageradamente por uma possível decepção que ainda haveria de causar aos seus pais.

Aconselhou-o da melhor maneira que conseguiu, tentando mostrar-lhe de que seus pais poderiam, até um primeiro momento, ficarem chocados, mas teriam que aceitá-lo de alguma maneira. Achou melhor que não contasse a eles naquele instante, que esperasse que ele mesmo se aceitasse e só então, quem sabe, contasse a eles.

Atendeu ainda outros adolescentes e pelo menos dois pares de pais que haviam marcado um encontro com ele para conversarem sobre seus filhos. A primeira vez que se lembrou em olhar para o relógio, constatou que já era por volta das sete horas e ainda outra reunião de professores e essa, mais ainda que a de quarta-feira, era totalmente dispensável, afinal eles iriam falar _apenas _de relações burocráticas entre a escola e os profissionais de ensino.

Contudo, não poderia escapar dela. Sentou-se em uma cadeira mais afastada dos outros, quem sabe com um pouco de sorte não poderia sair _à francesa – _ou _à inglesa_, como se dizia em sua terra. Entretanto, tal não foi possível, simplesmente porque não houve qualquer brecha que pudesse simplesmente escapulir daquele tormento.

Quando estacionou em sua garagem, porém, escutava uma música ensurdecedora, que praticamente fazia chão, teto e paredes vibrarem junto com o som (ou essa era sua impressão devido ao seu grau de impaciência). Rezou mentalmente para que aquele barulho insano não fosse em sua casa, ou não se controlaria e Hyoga provavelmente iria levar alguns gritos, fosse na frente de Shun, ou não — se bem que já considerava o japonês como sendo de casa, mesmo apenas o conhecendo havia uma semana.

Subiu as escadas como quem carregava um peso morto. A falta de ar dificultava o processo, nessas horas queria ser como Mu, que comprara seu apartamento no primeiro andar e estava satisfeito com isso. Com o barulho de música ficando cada vez mais e mais alto, cerrou os punhos e mordeu o lábio inferior para não começar a gritar desde já. Estava com um início de dor de cabeça pois suas vias aéreas estavam obstruídas... tudo o que queria agora era silêncio e o conforto de sua cama.

Quando abriu a porta, deparou-se com o que no mesmo instante sua mente classificou singelamente como: _caos. _

O chão da sala estava coberta de pipocas; havia pelo menos uns dez copos sujos espalhados ao pé do sofá, no móvel da televisão, sobre a mesinha de centro; as almofadas estavam largadas em todos os lugares, menos onde realmente deveriam estar; várias caixas de seus preciosos DVDs escancaradas jogadas de qualquer jeito e muitos dos discos estavam distribuídos desordenadamente entre elas; e quatro adolescentes dançavam animadamente ao som daquela música que no momento não conseguia classificar como outra coisa a não ser: _demoníaca_.

Malditos americanos e suas guitarras elétricas!

Observou um pouco mais, controlando seu ímpeto de simplesmente desligar o aparelho de som. Além de Shun e Hyoga, havia duas meninas ali com eles. Reconheceu-as como sendo da Escola de Artes, mas no momento não lembrava do nome delas — eram muitos alunos – lembrava-se apenas que estavam na sala de seu filho. Pelo menos esse era um sinal positivo, ele estava se enturmando. A despeito disso, não sabia direito como encarar a situação, até o momento em que uma das meninas notou sua presença e parou subitamente de dançar, gerando uma reação em cadeia.

— Oi, pai! — Cumprimentou o russo todo animado. Pelo jeito a tarde estava sendo muito boa _mesmo. — _Essas são Saori e June, da minha sala. — Disse Hyoga apontando respectivamente para cada uma e indo abaixar o volume a fim de se fazerem ser ouvidos.

— Olá, Doutor Kamus. — Respondeu uma asiática de cabelos lilases, a que parecia ser a mais patricinha (4) das duas.

Os outros adolescentes ficaram calados, mas mantinham as expressões animadas e felizes. Foi, no entanto, essa calma angelical que livrou todos quatro de um imenso sermão, sem dúvidas.

— Olá. Fico feliz que Hyoga esteja trazendo amigos em casa. Vocês estão com fome? Vão querer pedir alguma coisa para comer? — Indagou ele, com os ouvidos zunindo por causa do súbito silêncio que dera lugar àquele barulho.

— Não, obrigada. — Respondeu a loira de cabelos exageradamente compridos e belos olhos azuis, ela lembrava o tipo físico de Natascha, quando mais nova. — Meus pais já devem estar chegando, os de Saori também.

— Entendo. Shun, seu irmão concordou em você dormir aqui?

— Hã? — O pequeno virginiano se mantivera quieto, mas como fora indagado diretamente, não conseguiu deixar de transparecer sua confusão.

— Esqueci de perguntar! — O loirinho deu-se um tapa na testa e fez cara de desolado. À essa altura, Ikki já deveria estar a caminho e talvez fosse melhor esperá-lo chegar e, quem sabe, convencê-lo a passar a noite no apartamento de Mime, alegando que assim ele daria um proveito àquela viagem perdida.

— Ai, Hyoga... — Kamus soltou um suspiro cansado, que adolescente irresponsável! Não fazia nada, nem que isso fosse beneficiar a si próprio! Mas... o jeito de Hyoga era a regra das pessoas em sua idade, não deveria ficar aborrecido com isso. — Bem, venham mais vezes, meninas. Agora, eu só queria pedir um pequeno favor, que deixasse a música baixa assim, tudo bem? Estou precisando de descanso.

— Certo, pai. Ah, Milo ligou e pediu pra lembrar que hoje tem reunião de condomínio e dizer que ele está na casa de um cliente medindo um monte de coisas lá.

"Mais essa agora! Quem diabos consegue ter três reuniões no mesmo dia!"

— Tudo bem. Boa noite, foi um prazer conhecê-las, meninas. Shun, pergunte ao seu irmão se você pode dormir aqui amanhã, então.

— Certo.

Os adolescentes desligaram o som e ficaram apenas conversando na varanda, com as janelas de vidro fechadas, contando uns para os outros sobre suas desventuras no colégio. Kamus, por outro lado, foi até a cozinha, entupiu-se de Tylenol e foi até seu quarto, precisava descansar até a maldita reunião de condomínio. E do jeito que estava tendo um dia de cão, era capaz de ele próprio ser sorteado síndico, esse seria o cúmulo do azar.

Cochilou em sua cama por causa do efeito do remédio e só acordou porque Hyoga veio avisá-lo que a reunião havia começado e Shaka o estava chamando pelo interfone. Não teve dúvidas, calçou novamente os sapatos e perguntou se as meninas já haviam ido — ao que seu filho confirmou — e desceu até o pátio para o último suplício do dia.

Ao adentrar o pátio, viu que seu amigo músico e o ariano já estavam lá. Sentou-se junto a eles, esperando estarem todos presentes ali e a ata circular para recolher a assinatura dos moradores do prédio.

— Estou sentindo que serei o escolhido. — Comentou o francês sarcástico. O pior é que ele realmente tinha certeza.

— _Tomara._ Zeus me livre de ser síndico de novo. — Rebateu Mu divertido, socando levemente o ombro de Kamus e recebendo apenas um olhar conformado em troca; aquilo definitivamente era estranho. — O que aconteceu com você hoje?

— Devia ter continuado a dormir. Dia puxado.

Quando acabou a reunião, apressou-se em voltar para casa. Já estava a subir as escadas quando viu uma luz forte, que identificou logo como o carro de Milo, finalmente ele havia chegado. Assim, tanto ele quanto Shaka e Mu esperaram que ele saísse do automóvel e viesse até eles.

Cumprimentaram-se todos e reclamaram pela milionésima vez que mesmo morando no mesmo prédio, quase não se viam mais. De qualquer forma a conversa foi ficando animada e eles acabaram por ficar por ali mesmo, sentados nos bancos de jardim que ornavam a entrada do prédio, conversando amenidades. Kamus estava até sentindo-se um pouco melhor, mesmo que ainda estivesse sonolento pela droga.

— Boa noite, vim pegar Shun. — Ikki interrompeu-os chegando perto dos quatro amigos e mantendo-se elegantemente afastado.

— Claro, Ikki, ele está lá em cima com Hyoga. Ah, esses são Shaka, que você já conhece, e Mu, nossos vizinhos. — Milo apresentou os amigos ao japonês, notando perfeitamente o desconforto do virginiano e a má vontade do tibetano em cumprimentar o recém chegado.

— Prazer. — O irmão de Shun, por outro lado, pareceu não se abalar com o ocorrido, apenas pediu licença e autorização para subir até o apartamento de Kamus e Milo para pegar o irmão mais novo. Pelo jeito, o atual namorado de seu antigo professor encarara sua presença como uma ameaça. Que se danasse: o que estava feito, estava feito.

O que se seguiu depois daquilo foi um início de briga entre o casal _perfeitinho._ Melhor dizendo, Mu exaltou-se em conhecer o _garoto_ com quem Shaka havia tido um breve relacionamento, pois a descrição batia perfeitamente: olhos azuis, japonês, pele queimada e ex-aluno.

— Foi por _isso _que você me trocou? — O ariano explodiu assim que o _elemento _havia subido os degraus: iria começar uma briga ali mesmo. Estava visivelmente nervoso e enciumado. Nunca pensara em cruzar com o tal sujeito e ele estava ali, em seu prédio, o lugar em que ele morava!

— Mu, vamos falar sobre isso em casa. — Shaka pediu com cautela, estavam no hall do prédio, qualquer um poderia passar e vê-los discutindo assuntos domésticos, era uma situação constrangedora demais.

Milo, todavia, interveio e fez Mu desistir da idéia de gritar para todos os vizinhos ouvirem sobre seus problemas. Ademais, Kamus sugerira que ele deveria sair dali com o grego e ir com ele até o café próximo à praça que todos eles freqüentavam vez por outra, só quando então se acalmassem em locais separados, aqueles dois poderiam sentar e conversar sobre suas desavenças.

Shaka e o francês subiram até o apartamento do indiano e conversaram demoradamente sobre o _garoto _e as inseguranças do seu namoro com Mu: suas brigas e o que um detestava no outro. O francês pouco falava, apenas escutava o amigo dizer tudo o que estava sentindo, isso o ajudaria de alguma forma.

Foi apenas por volta da uma da manhã, que os outros dois chegaram e, só então, o aquariano e o grego voltaram para casa, completamente exaustos.

— Amanhã eu vou sair com Aioros e não quero resolver os problema de 'seu' ninguém! Não vou passar um minuto dentro de casa e o celular vai estar desligado!

— E eu quero passar o dia dormindo! Finalmente eu consegui não trazer trabalho para casa.

— Faz bem.

— Ei, afinal, quem é o novo síndico?

— _Adivinhe. _

— Puta que o pariu, Kamus, não me diga que fui eu!

— Não, você foi nomeado subsíndico por ele. O síndico sou _**eu.**_ — Olhou sarcasticamente para o grego, dando um sorrisinho cruel de canto de boca, fazendo Milo sentir que aqueles seriam longos meses cuidando da administração da porcaria do prédio.

-o.O.o-

Kamus fizera exatamente o que prometera no dia anterior naquele sábado de madrugada, quando dera por encerrado seu dia: ligou para Aioros e passaram o dia no apartamento do sagitariano. Satisfez seu corpo mais uma vez e sentia-se extremamente bem, leve, despreocupado... havia recebido uma senhora descarga de endorfina e agora aproveitava da sensação prazerosa que circulava em si.

Assim, chegou em casa tentando não fazer barulho. Poderia ter passado a noite na casa do namorado, mas achou que não deveria. Tinha que dar atenção a Hyoga, que já vinha demonstrando algum ciúme em relação a Aioros e naquele dia não fora diferente, já deixara pelo menos sete mensagens de texto em seu celular ao longo do dia.

A despeito dos ciúmes, sabia seu filho estava precisando dele por perto — estava passando por muitas transformações em sua vida, mesmo com pouca idade. Estava em outro país, com outros costumes e língua, em uma escola diferente, estava começando a fazer amigos e o namoradinho dele já estava prestes a ir embora novamente. Portanto, aquele momento de euforia que o pequeno russo estava passando deveria esvair-se em pouco tempo.

Por volta da meia-noite chegou em casa. Havia passado primeiro em um restaurante simples com o grego de olhos verdes e ele o aproveitara e o deixara em casa. Esperava que Hyoga já tivesse ido dormir há algum tempo, caso contrário teria que dar algumas explicações embaraçosas, mas nunca que ele estaria adormecido à meia-noite durante o final de semana.

Adentrando a sala, logo percebeu a televisão ligada e Milo dormindo no sofá – coisa que geralmente acontecia com algum deles – e dispôs-se a chamá-lo para ir dormir com mais propriedade em sua cama. O ruivo tocou-lhe levemente o ombro, mas sacudiu-o um tanto rude quando viu que suas investidas não surtiam efeito algum.

— Milo, vai pro seu quarto.

— Eu to acordado! — Disse o grego completamente adormecido.

— E o que tá passando?

— _O corpo_.

Kamus olhou para a televisão e viu apenas a tela interativa do DVD, com a música tema da história repetindo algumas vezes; provavelmente o filme havia passado inteiro e o loiro nem havia se apercebido disso. Assim, puxou-lhe o controle remoto da mão, desligando o televisor e esperou pela reação do outro — com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

— Ei! Eu tava assistindo! — Disse o grego de um pulo, arregalando os olhos e pondo-se completamente desperto.

— Vá dormir na sua cama. — Replicou Kamus de maneira dócil.

— Hmm… — O grego espreguiçou-se — Eu adoro dormir no sofá.

— Eu sei. — Sorriu o francês.

— Minha nossa! — Comentou o loiro subitamente interessado em perguntar o porquê de as roupas do amigo estarem mal colocadas, seu rosto estar um tanto cansado, o cabelo desalinhado e cheirando a bem… cheirando a _algo_ que não era perfume ou desodorante. — O dia foi muito bom, então.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, o francês nada respondeu e levantou-se do centro – local em que estivera sentado para acordar o amigo – e deu meia volta para seu quarto. De fato, estava acabado.

— Ah, tá, agora só porque transou com Aioros não vai compartilhar os detalhes picantes com os amigos, é?

O psicólogo voltou imediatamente. Já tinha alertado Milo de que não queria Hyoga escutasse os detalhes de sua vida sexual. Primeiramente deveria preparar o filho a respeito de estar engatando um relacionamento com outro homem e que poderia ser duradouro.

— Imbecil, que parte do: _não fale a Hyoga que eu estou com Aioros _você não entendeu? — Replicou ele baixo, mas autoritário.

— Você é gay, mas não precisa de tanta frescura, Kamus! E se eu falei isso, é porque seu filho _não está_ aqui! Foi dormir na casa de Ikki, fazer a **mesma coisa** que você está tentando esconder dele!

— Poderia ter me dito! — Arrependeu-se um momento por tê-lo xingado, mas nesse aspecto era muito orgulhoso para voltar atrás — Milo, você sabe que eu não quero que Hyoga pense que eu vou colocar um cara dentro de casa desse jeito. Ainda mais porque ele parece não gostar de eu estar saindo com alguém.

— Eu sei, eu sei! Não precisa ficar repetindo mil vezes!

— Você o deixou ir?

— _Não, ele foi contra minha vontade._

— Não tenho tempo para sarcasmo, Milo!

— **Claro que eu deixei! **

— Milo… você acha que ele pode já estar transando com o Shun? Ele não me disse nada…

— Não é o tipo da coisa que _**eu**_ iria querer contar para o meu pai, Kamus. E observando os dois, se não estão ainda, daqui a pouco vão estar.

— Mais uma coisa para eu me preocupar! — O ruivo sentou-se no sofá de dois lugares com as pernas entreabertas, apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas e crispando os dedos no couro cabeludo e entre os cabelos.

— Ah, até parece que é o fim do mundo, Kamus! Você e Aioros não transaram e foi bom, não? Então? Vai ser hipócrita agora? Isso você nunca foi!

— O problema não é ele estar _transando com o Shun_! E sim _estar _transando! E se acabar o namoro com ele e começar a sair com vários? Shun é um bom menino, mas eles moram muito distantes, Milo! Esse namoro está fadado a não dar certo.

— Eu sei disso e você sabe disso. Mas deixe os dois curtirem esse tempinho juntos, como você mesmo disse. — Ao dizer isso, sentou-se ao lado de Kamus, envolvendo os ombros dele com o braço.

— Kamus, essa coisa de Hyoga não saber o que você está fazendo é bobagem. Entendo que você quisesse que ele fosse poupado enquanto era criança, para não ser sexualizado tão cedo, mas ele cresceu, já vai fazer quinze anos.

— O que eu não quero é que ele seja promíscuo, Milo. Tenho medo que se ele me vir com outro cara, ou você, ele ache natural e comece a ter um sem número de relacionamentos de uma noite. Isso é perigoso, não é todo mundo que se protege, que não usa drogas, que tem uma mente saudável.

— Kamus, eu já namorei muito, transei com dezenas de caras, mas tem uma hora que isso cansa. A gente vai ficando mais velho e menos impulsivo. E Hyoga tem o _seu _jeito: quieto, um pouco tímido… detesta gente sem conteúdo, lembra como ele sempre achou os colegas de sala imaturos? Ele está com o Shun porque gosta dele, você não percebe? E Shun, é _muito _mais maduro que Hyoga e se dão bem. É uma pena que morem tão longe, porque eu acho que eles ficariam um bom tempo juntos. Ele quer estabilidade, como você.

— Mas Hyoga não sou eu. E na idade dele eu fiz muita besteira.

— Exatamente, _você _fez muita besteira. Deixe Hyoga fazer as _dele. _Claro que ele não corre o risco de ser pai aos quinze anos, mas não vá querer andar com as pernas dele! Você é o pai, está aqui para segurar a barra quando a coisa apertar. Nessa idade ele vai querer fazer tudo sozinho, mas quando se assustar com o desenrolar da situação vai agir como criança e pedir colo. Não lembra de como ele chegou aqui? Como ele estava simplesmente _aterrorizado_? Só esteja lá quando ele precisar.

— Mas eu poderia pelo menos orientá-lo.

— Isso você já deveria ter feito. _Casa de ferreiro, espeto de pau. _— Cantarolou a última frase, fazendo o amigo rir de leve por instantes.

— Mas ele não se abre comigo. — Kamus se defendeu — A respeito de sexo, provavelmente ele vai querer conversar com você.

— Ou encontrar tudo o que ele quer na Internet...

— Ele andou entrando em sites pornográficos? — Quase pulou do sofá.

— Descobri por acaso. Não falei nada, deixei-o matar a curiosidade. Achei que deveria conversar com você primeiro. Ele anda se masturbando muito, também. Não que seja errado, mas acho que a sexualidade dele finalmente aflorou e ele não consegue mais conter a curiosidade. Ele quer ter prazer, quer se descobrir e em breve vai transar com Shun. Se não for com Shun, vai ser outro. Aceite, Kamus.

O francês sentou-se mais confortavelmente em seu assento, colocando as pernas sobre o centro como ele tanto gostava de fazer. Talvez ele estivesse ausente da vida de seu filho... lógico que não esperava ter que responder a ele como os bebês eram feitos, mas achava que deveria dar alguma espécie de orientação a ele. Se ele estava tão próximo de começar a vida sexual como Milo achava, então, pelo menos, era sua obrigação fazer qualquer coisa.

— No nosso tempo era mais difícil achar essas coisas. — Comentou, tentando afastar a preocupação, simplesmente porque não havia necessidade. Hyoga já estava com quase quinze anos e ele não poderia impedi-lo de crescer.

— Ah, os primeiros homens transando que eu vi foram de uma revista que o Dido tinha e emprestou pro Shura. Por acaso eu encontrei nas coisas dele lá no orfanato. Eu tinha só uns doze anos, mas fiquei _subindo pelas paredes! _ Passei algumas noites acordando todo sujo.

— Hahaha. Você lembra que uns anos antes você veio lá em casa e a gente achou umas fitas do meu pai? Pior é que ele começou a comprar os filmes depois de casado, porque VHS era novidade, tinha _acabado _de ser lançado! Éramos uns pirralhos de oito anos…

— Você com aquele pijama de pingüim... e de _tenda armada _ no outro dia de manhã? Claro que lembro! (5)

— Porra, Milo, eu fiquei aterrorizado! Era criança. E não acredito que você lembra daquele pijama cretino! Mamãe que o adorava.

— Você era muito mimado, Kyu! Nem sabia combinar suas próprias roupas!

— E o senhor também ficou abobado com os filmes! Mas você já tinha se dado conta de que ficava duro, eu não. O pior é que não me contou nada!

— E tinha que contar? Eu achei tão estranho quando aconteceu comigo, que fiquei calado. Só contei pra Shion um mês depois. Ele riu como quem dizia "_que bonitinho_" e me explicou uma série de coisas. Talvez tenha sido a conversa mais embaraçosa que eu já tive na vida.

— Eu perdi essa fase de Hyoga... Odeio Natasha por ter colocado tanta culpa no menino. Era um martírio perto do dia das mães ou do aniversário dela e eu o incentivava a ligar. Ela colocava milhares de caraminholas na cabeça dele. E se ele não ligasse, ela ligava e o fazia sentir-se culpado.

— Eu a odeio desde que ela tentou ficar minha _amiguinha _pra te fisgar pelo pé. Mas quando ela conseguiu levar Hyoga embora, eu fiquei com raiva de _você _porque deixou e dele também, porque aceitou ir. Desculpe, mas é verdade! Achei que ele havia traído você.

— Não, Mi, ele era criança. Natasha tanto fez que conseguiu afastá-lo e na primeira oportunidade o rejeitou. E assim que estava casado, eu pensava que tudo ficaria bem, eu cuidaria da minha família e quando já estivesse bem mais velho teria netos... você nunca pensou em ter filhos, Milo?

— Eu não sei... é mais difícil quando se é gay. Talvez adotasse. Só que eu queria ter um namorado fixo, primeiro.

— Tomara que encontre. Eu estou feliz com Aioros. Havia muito tempo que não ficava tão bem ao lado de alguém.

— Está querendo contaminar todo mundo com o vírus da felicidade? — O escorpiano perguntou num tom cansado.

— Acho que sim... Desculpe, Mi. Eu sei que te incomoda que eu queira te arrumar um cara.

— Só quero curtir minha tristeza um pouco. Eu vou me conformar, sempre me conformei. Bem... Vou dormir, que amanhã eu tenho que mostrar a cidade aos meninos. Ensiná-los a andar de metrô por aí.

— Posso trazer Aioros aqui, então?

— Pode, mas me espere a gente sair, por favor.

— Claro.

-o.O.o-

Domingo à noite Milo estava completamente exausto. Athenas era a metrópole mais acidentada que ele conhecia — por que para se chegar aos pontos turísticos precisava-se subir zilhares de degraus? Sorte que era inverno e o calor não os castigava demais.

Ele não entendia era como Shun e Hyoga depois de um dia tão puxado, ainda conseguiam ter tanta energia para jogar vídeo game na sala. Ele estava simplesmente acabado. Tudo bem que ele se exercitava, mas a idade avança para todos.

Deitado em sua cama depois de um banho quente e reconfortante, assistindo a qualquer coisa na televisão que não dava muita importância, estava mesmo era cochilando entre uma chamada e outra. Para sua irritação, porém, o telefone parecia querer propositalmente acordá-lo e deixá-lo de mal-humor.

— Alô? — Atendeu morrendo de vontade que fosse engano — assim, poderia esculhambar sem remorsos, a pessoa do outro lado da linha .

— _Milo está?_

— Sou eu, Oria, fala aí! — Se recompôs, tentando ser educado.

— _Seguinte, meu amigo, um passarinho me contou que você anda meio deprimido. Por isso eu, você e Saga vamos à Lisístrata_ (6-A) _conhecer uns caras. Eu tô necessitando urgentemente de uma chupada!_

O grego suspirou, desanimado:

— Pior que eu também. Mas não quero sair, Oria.

— _E o que você vai fazer? Vigiar o cego do Kamus e o imbecil do meu irmão? Isso não te faz bem! Saga está ainda pior que você! Ele não se desgruda de Aioros. Acho que o que ele tem não é mais amor, é dependência._

— Dê um tempo a ele. Você e Aioros moraram fora e mesmo assim eles não terminaram, você queria o quê? Eu tenho certeza que Saga deve ter, no máximo, saído umas quatro vezes com a gente e se pegou alguém, eu não fiquei sabendo.

— _Por isso mesmo. Ele algumas vezes chegou a ligar para nossa casa lá em South Hempton e eu via o quanto Aioros ficava nervoso. Não quero fazer fofoca, mas Aioros não ficou celibatário. Toda semana estávamos em pubs e ele geralmente ficava com um cara. Pode ser meu irmão, mas eu estou do lado de Saga._

— O Saga também não é santo, convenhamos. Mas depois de tudo, por que ele ainda quer ficar com Aioros?

— _E por que você ainda quer o Kamus?_

— Porque eu sou um idiota. O Saga é um idiota e você é outro idiota que me convenceu a sair de casa. Sexta à noite?

— _Combinado. Será nossa "Noite dos solteiros". A gente se encontra lá._

— Beleza.

-o-

Dessa forma, sexta à noite:

Era noite de estarem os três solteiros na Lisístrata, boate eminentemente para os homossexuais masculinos de Atenas, que ficava nos arredores da cidade. O nome da casa noturna era inspirado em uma comédia espanhola que retratava de maneira debochada a tentativa das mulheres de Atenas de acabar com a guerra contra Esparta, ao proclamarem uma greve de sexo. Todavia, os guerreiros pouco se importaram com essa proibição, decidindo aplicar então a homossexualidade obrigatória.

O ambiente dentro dela era parcialmente uma penumbra em que dançavam jogos de luzes, principalmente nas cores azul néon, rosa berrante e verde fosforescente. Havia uma porção de homens andando pra lá e para cá, exibindo seus peitorais e glúteos através de roupas justíssimas, ou deveras cavadas e vezes por outras, mostrando-se por inteiro com uma total falta de tecido em certas partes dos corpos. Claro que haviam os mais tradicionais que apenas se vestiam com blusas da moda, uma calça de bom corte e sapatos elegantes. Na verdade, a casa era uma verdadeira mistura, uma _Babilônia _(6-B)

Realmente fora uma boa idéia de Aioria tê-lo trazido ali. Já recebera milhares de cantadas, dera algumas passadas de _mão boba_ — bem como recebera propostas para dançar, convites para ir até a casa de alguém praticar coisas impuras... ou seja, sentia-se muito bem consigo mesmo e sua auto-estima, neste exato instante! O leonino tinha muita razão em dizer que não precisaria ficar de _tocaia _em Kamus e Aioros: para que sofrer mais?

— Ahhhh, os concorrentes estão entrando no palco.

Havia algum tempo que não freqüentavam o lugar – à cerca de alguns meses — mas sabiam que sempre uma coisa como aquelas poderia acontecer. Portanto, foi com algum prazer _voyerista _que os três amigos viram seis rapazes, com idades entre dezenove e trinta anos subirem ao palco, trajando nada mais que uma _plaquinha com um número_ para identificação do candidato.

Gritos de incentivo surgiam por todos os lados. Palmas e assovios também eram ouvidos, além de vários berros que se confundiam uns com os outros, clamando pelo número que mais lhes apetecesse.

— Huahuauhahuauhauha!! Acho que já transei com o número dois! — Comentou o escorpiano, ele parecia bem alegre ali, realmente.

— E o que você achou? — Saga indagou, divertido. Estava engraçado ver Milo parecer estar emanando felicidade, quando na verdade sabia que por dentro não estava tão bem assim.

— Parecia que ele estava me comendo com preguiça! Eu quase o empurrei e disse: _meu filho, dá pra agilizar o processo_?

— Milo, essas coisas só acontecem com você! — Exclamou o grego de olhos verdes rindo-se a valer das peripécias do amigo.

— Quando eu digo que tenho _ímã _para homem burro, desdentado, ruim de cama ou cafajeste, ninguém acredita em mim. — Lamentou-se.

— Talvez você não esteja procurando nos lugares certos...

— Ei, o cunhado está certo. Eu vou arranjar alguém para você até o final da noite, quer apostar?

— Mas não era você que estava querendo uma chupada, Aioria?

— Oras, isso eu já consegui, quando você estava dançando com aquele negro gostoso.

— Isso é injusto!

— Não, meu chapa, é questão de _oportunidade_. Vamos, cunhado, conto com seu bom gosto pra arrumar alguém decente pra nosso amigo aqui, o que me diz?

— Acho que prefiro apenas dançar com Milo por algum tempo.

— E o que eu digo, se o cara que eu encontrar achar que vocês estão mesmo é a fim de um sexo grupal?

— Invente na hora. _Tchau, _Aioria.

— Bye-bye, cunhado.

— Dá pra acreditar nele? — Perguntou Milo virando-se de frente para Saga, insinuando uma dança sensual, que fazia-o remexer quadris e tórax em uma espécie de "S", dobrando levemente os joelhos e pernas um tanto que abertas.

Saga não teve qualquer hesitação em passar o braço em volta da cintura do outro, encostando-se nele o quanto podia, no intuito de acompanhar seu ritmo. O loiro, por sua vez, colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, rebolando provocativamente contra a virilha do acompanhante.

O geminiano lançou seus quadris para adiante também, mas andando para frente, fazendo Milo caminhar de costas, numa lentidão que só se fez sentir por eles dois. Foi mais ou menos na metade daquela dança que se beijaram, aproveitando um ao outro e suspirando em meio ao joguete de seus quadris.

Foram encostar-se à parede, disputando espaço entre os outros casais – que, entre muitas coisas, aproveitavam para matar seu desejo ainda dentro da boate. O grego loiro foi prensado à parede, recebendo de encontro ao seu corpo as investidas de Saga, que já estavam por deixá-lo excitado perante aquele estímulo.

— Hmmm, onde você esteve que eu nunca te vi? — Milo perguntou, sôfrego, quando teve seu membro procurado dentro da cueca e puxado para fora.

— _Chorando por um estúpido. _

O grego enlaçou uma de suas coxas prendendo Saga no lugar onde o outro estava, ou seja, em si. Ele encostou-se à parede com toda a sua força, parecia até que estava pretendendo entrar nela a qualquer instante. Atento a isso, o geminiano forçou-se ainda mais contra ele, começando a massagear-lhe os testículos e imitando o movimento de estocadas.

— Ahnn!, isso, isso aí! — O pintor tentou jogar a cabeça para trás, mas foi impedido, devido à parede em que se apoiava.

Cansado de apenas permanecer passivo, Milo desabotoou a calça de seu amigo, mergulhando suas mãos nas nádegas do outro, apertando-as, puxando-as de encontro a si, ajudando-as a contraírem-se. Ao ouvir Saga gemer, ele passou os dedos por entre a fenda do outro com uma mão e alisou o períneo dele com a outra.

— _Enfia...!_ — O escorpiano ouviu o pedido rouco do outro, entre uma torrente de sensações que o consumiam. Estava próximo ao gozo, era fato.

Mesmo contando os segundos para atingir seu ápice, Milo penetrou-o com um dos dedos, fazendo o melhor que conseguia, haja vista as condições em que se encontrava. Subiu pelo outro lentamente, a fim de torturar-lhe com movimentos circulares e rápidos na próstata dele.

Quando sentiu que não podia suportar mais, o loiro deixou-se levar totalmente pela manipulação de Saga, mantendo-o ainda firmemente cativo contra si, cada vez com mais dificuldade em apoiar-se apenas em uma só perna. Em instantes estava liberando seu sêmen na mão do mais velho.

— Só... um... segundo.

O geminiano soltou-lhe o membro e começou a lamber o pescoço de Milo — que havia ele havia lambuzado com alguns restos do líquido branco que estivera em suas mãos. Ele continuava a mover-se inexoravelmente contra o outro, sem parar, friccionando sua própria ereção ainda não satisfeita no abdômen trabalhado de do mais novo.

O arquiteto foi quem terminou por dar cabo no pequeno incômodo do amigo e amante. Ajoelhou-se e trouxe rapidamente o membro do outro para fora da roupa, sugando a glande que despontava e pedindo que ele o ajudasse masturbando a extensão do membro. Ele sentiu que uma das duas mãos agarrou-se em seus cachos amarelados, percorrendo-os ou puxando-os conforme o dono delas sentia as investidas da língua do escorpiano contra si.

Saga não se conteve quando, por uma segunda vez, o outro começou a estimular-lhe a próstata. Suas pernas vacilaram um pouco, mas estava sendo fortemente segurado, amparado, por dois braços fortes um pouco abaixo de sua cintura que o ajudavam a mantê-lo de pé. Logo após seu orgasmo, foi beijado novamente por Milo, sentindo o compasso do coração do outro... e o seu levar um certo tempo para igualar-se ao dele.

De mãos dadas voltaram à pista de dança, quando perceberam a aproximação nada sutil do amigo leonino.

— E aí? Encontraram alguém?

— _Nos encontramos. —_ Respondeu Saga, dando o assunto por encerrado, pelo menos até sentir que era hora de voltar para casa _acompanhado._

CONTINUA…

* * *

(1) _Mea culpa_. Perdi as traduções ç.ç

(2) Um jornal grego qualquer que eu catei aí na net.

(3) Quem nunca jogou com as minhocas assassinas e loucas por armas? Hahahaha

(4) Sorry, Bela, é inevitável XD

(5) Quem quiser explicação, me mande review u.u

(6-A) Lisístrata é o nome de uma comédia espanhola, baseada numa peça de Aristófanes. A peça conta a história das mulheres de Atenas, de Esparta, de Beócia e de Corinto (cidades gregas mais duramente atingidas pelas guerras contra os persas – é a mesma do filme 300), chefiadas pela ateniense Lisístrata, decidiram por fim às hostilidades usando de uma tática pouco convencional: uma greve de sexo (E conseguem! Ponto pra elas! Além de tudo, dizem que a peça é baseada em acontecimentos reais). Todavia, na comédia moderna, os homens, para mostrar que não se incomodam com essa tentativa de paz das mulheres, instituem a homossexualidade obrigatória. Achei bem apropriado um grupo de homens gays fazerem homenagem à idealizadora da revolução. -.-'

(6-B) Ok, confesso que me inspirei em Queer as Folk… ASSISTAM À SÉRIE, PELO AMOR QUE VOCÊS TÊM A KAMUS E MILO!!!

**Notas da Ilía**:

Olá.á. á. á. á. á. á. á. á. á. á. á. á. á. á. á. á. \o/

Eu estava com saudades de vocês, vocês estavam com saudades de mim? Ç.Ç Por favor digam que sim, ou eu não posto o outro capítulo u.u [mentira deslavada…

Gente, eu tenho alguns comentários a fazer ainda sobre o capítulo passado, por exemplo: o lemon de Kamus e Aioros era em homenagem à Blanxe, porque ela começou a ler a fic e se apaixonou pelo casal. Claro, tenho que pedir desculpas a ela por não ter colocado antes… essas aquarianas que vivem com a cabeça pensando em milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo costumam ser muito distraídas. Perdão, Blanxe, o lemon foi feito em grande parte por sua causa. Fica aqui minha homenagem a você. [ Ok, muita gente não gostou ou mesmo conseguiu ler, mas ele será importante para o desenrolar da fic ) .

Claro, nunca posso me esquecer de agradecer a Illy-chan Himura Wakai. Eu amo essa menina! Ela quem vem me ajudando nos últimos oito capítulos e passamos sempre muitas horas conversando sobre o que eu escrevi ou que pretendo colocar na fic. Ela me atura sempre… Esse capítulo 09 parte II teve muita influência dela, porque essa moça me deu apoio para fazer a reviravolta que vocês viram aí no final desse texto (idéia que foi sugerida pela Chibiusa alguns capítulos atrás – não esqueci de você, Chibi #abraça#). Só pra encher mais sua bola que o de costume, Illy, mas tu és fodástica! Há dois anos que eu te conheço e parece que foi minha vida inteira. Esse capítulo de hoje é pra você, minha linda!

Sem mais delongas, me vou. Minha aula era às sete, considerando que já são sete e cinco, vou chegar be.e.e.e.em atrasada.

Beijos a todo mundo \o/

Ilía


	12. Sweet Dreams are made of Tears parte III

* * *

PROPAGANDA BÁSICA 

VISTEM O SITE: www (PONTO) radiounifran (PONTO) com (PONTO) br (103,1 FM) E ESCUTEM O PROGRAMA EM QUE A MAY MACALLYSTER (do fandom de gundam wings) ESTÁ PARTICIPANDO E ESTÁ OCORRENDO AGORA NESSE INSTANTE: 17H DE 28 DE MARÇO.

SÓ MÚSICA DE ANIMES. ENVIEM SEUS COMENTÁRIOS PARA QUE O PROGRAMA POSSA FICAR NO AR, NÃO CUSTA NADA AJUDAR )

* * *

**Ósculos e Amplexos**

_**Para que complicar o que é simples?**_

Disclaimer: Tio Kururu tem muita criatividade e bom gosto ao desenhar tantos homens lindos (ou como uma amiga me disse: ele tem a sorte de desenharem fanarts tão lindas e deixar INÚMERAS inferências yaoi num enredo cheio de furos — que perigo XD) num mesmo mangá, por isso mesmo os créditos devem ser dados a ele, não a mim, que sou apenas uma fã ardorosa dos rapazes.

Agora, quanto à sexualidade… nem o próprio Kurumada vai me contradizer quando eu afirmar que eles são gays, SIM (ainda mais depois da famigerada entrevista hohohoho).

* * *

**AVISO:**** ESSE CAPÍTULO NÃO É PARA CORAÇÕES FRACOS**

* * *

Capítulo 09 — Sweet dreams are made of tears

Parte III: 'cos boys don't cry

Milo e Saga estavam despidos na cama do geminiano. Encontravam-se acariciando um ao outro, selados em um beijo lânguido e preguiçoso, no qual o escorpiano tinha as mãos nas nádegas do outro, apertando-as, deixando até mesmo marcas esbranquiçadas e outras avermelhadas, mas não sentia o membro dele ou o seu próprio responderem aos estímulos infligidos em seus corpos ou ao clima erótico que permeava o quarto.

Sendo assim, Saga apartou o beijo entre eles e jogou os cachos loiros que caíam sobre a face do pintor para trás da cabeça dele e disse:

— Parece que você está tenso.

— Preocupado.

— Kamus e Aioros não estão nem aí para nenhuma de suas preocupações. —

Aquilo doeu um pouco no escorpiano, mas era verdade. Tanto que fechou os olhos e respondeu de forma esgotada e entregue:

— Eu sei, eu sei. Queria saber se apenas eu acho que esse namoro não vai dar certo e nunca deveria ter começado. — Comentou, beijando os ombros do geminiano poeta e letrista. Nos tempos do colégio Saga e Aioros tinham sido uma dupla quase imbatível nos recitais promovidos pela escola e agora um escrevia artigos de opinião para um jornal de alguma circulação de Atenas e o outro era funcionário público e o pior, estavam separados.

— Eu também acho. Sabe, ainda amo aquele imbecil. — O letrista tocava o membro adormecido do arquiteto, manipulando-o de um lado para o outro despreocupadamente como se aquilo fosse uma espécie de brinquedinho.

— Eu também queria ir às _bodas de prata_. — Admitiu Milo do outro lado, começando a esfregar-se no outro, pois já sentia uma pontada de excitação, nem que ela em princípio fosse mecânica, pelos gestos do poeta ao mexer consigo por todos os lados.

— Aioria é meio bobo, mas tem bom coração. — O mais velho mordeu a orelha do outro grego com delicadeza, tornando a fazê-lo mais forte quando sentiu que o corpo dele reagira com uma espécie de calafrio e estremecimento.

— Eu só queria que Kamus me enxergasse. — Disse simplesmente, voltando a apertar as nádegas do outro, com a diferença que agora trazia o quadril dele mais e mais contra si e seu pênis já estava vivo e exigente.

— Eu também. Vocês combinam. — Até aquele instante encontravam-se deitados de lado na cama, mas Saga o rolou-o no colchão, deitando-se por cima do pintor e separando as pernas dele, para enroscá-las nas de Milo, no que foi impedido pelo loiro.

Foi o próprio Milo quem abriu suas pernas o mais que pôde e com um pequeno impulso, envolveu a cintura do geminiano com suas coxas, erguendo seus quadris para esfregá-los o mais que podia no abdômen do outro e pouco se importando se o letrista estaria precisando de algum alívio. Nem mesmo ligava para isso, o que realmente queria era prazer para si.

— Por que você e Oros se separaram? — Apertou a bunda de Saga contra si, pois pelo visto o outro gostara daquilo. Fazendo um pouco de força, virou-os novamente no colchão, pondo-se por cima dele, ainda agarrado àquela bunda viciante.

— Sabe… eu não sei — Curvou-se um pouco e passou a chupar os mamilos dele, com graça e perícia, cerrando-o entre os dentes, sugando-os com os lábios e umedecendo-os com sua saliva.

— Hmmm… — E dessa forma o escorpiano começou a roçar seu membro contra a barriga de Saga. — Ele te traiu?

— Não. — Falou com a voz um pouco presa na garganta.

— _Você_ o traiu? — O arquiteto iniciou uma brincadeira demorada com o sexo do poeta, manejando-o repetidamente da mesma forma que ele fizera em si havia pouco tempo.

— Não. — Finalmente Saga estava se entregando à sensualidade de Milo e os movimentos que ele produzia em seu corpo, assim, o geminiano virou-se um pouco de lado e roçou avidamente seu membro contra a coxa musculosa do homem mais novo.

Demorara um pouco mais a excitar-se que o pintor, mas agora estava livre e atuante. Podia já não ser tão jovem, mas ainda não precisaria se preocupar com alguma disfunção em seu corpo, pelo contrário. Estava no mesmo estágio em que Milo e poderia desfrutar das sensações prazerosas na mesma intensidade e tão egoisticamente quanto o parceiro, na forma mais pura e simples que o sexo possui, enquanto progressivamente começam a perder suas identidades.

— _Alguém_ já traiu? — o loiro massageava-lhe os testículos ao indagar.

— Algumas vezes.

— Exemplo.

— Eu, no começo. Aioros, quando fomos morar juntos. — Tomou a boca do escorpiano.

O arquiteto tentou virar Saga para baixo.

O geminiano resistiu.

Brigaram ambos, empurrando-se mutuamente.

Continuaram, medindo forças.

Seus braços estavam tensos e tremendo.

Milo venceu. Colocou-se sobre ele e prendeu o compositor no colchão.

O escorpiano engatinhou até a boca do outro e impôs seu membro para ser succionado.

Antes, o letrista perguntou a ele:

— Você e Kamus já…?

— Nunca. — Ofegou.

Saga deu uma mordida de leve na glande do outro.

— Não minta! — Parou o que estava fazendo.

— Nunca! — Sentiu a falta da boca que o envolvia. — Ah! — E protestou ao afastamento.

— Pensando nele, quantas punhetas? — O parceiro retomou seu trabalho preguiçoso.

— Muitas! Ah! — Recebeu o prêmio do alívio ao se ver novamente acariciado pela língua macia e escorregadia — **Isso!** Lugar mais estranho?

— Na porta do vizinho. Você? — Deitou-se no colchão e esperou sua resposta.

— Dentro do Metrô. Na praia. — Se alojou por cima dele.

Rolaram na cama e ficam de lado.

— Brega. — Escarneou o poeta e levou um tapa nas nádegas durinhas e mais um apertão.

— Sou tímido. — Deslizou o loiro pelo corpo dele.

— Hahahahaha — Divertiu-se com a resposta. Colocou uma coxa a envolver a cintura do outro.

— Do que você gosta? — Afastou a perna de si e se coloca novamente por cima.

Invertendo sua posição na cama, o geminiano dirigiu-se ao pênis do outro, a fim de colocá-lo na boca e ter também o seu membro succionado ao mesmo tempo.

— Comer e ter um dedo na bunda. Você?

— Chupar. Ser chupado.

— E na hora H?

— Comer com o cara de bruços e bunda levantada. Você?

— Dar em pé.

— Jura?

— Juro.

— Saga, fique em pé.

Porém, Saga, não o atendeu. Deitou-se de costas e abriu exageradamente as pernas. Colocou-as para trás de sua cabeça.

— Lambe aqui, Milo.

Obedeceu. Pegou os testículos dele com a boca. Um depois o outro.

— Use os dedos! — Urgiu impaciente e desejoso.

Então, o arquiteto umedeceu os com saliva. Introduziu-os devagar. Girou o dedo dentro do outro.

— Assim!! — Reagiu àquela ação. Empurrava-se contra o seu invasor.

— Fantasia? — Perguntou o geminiano arquejando.

— Ter dois paus para comer dois caras ao mesmo tempo. Você?

— Hahahahaha. Agora eu também.

— Você, Kanon e outro cara? — Perguntou para provocar.

— Já. O cara no meio, eu na frente e Kanon atrás dele.

— Puta que pariu! **Mentira!** — Parou de lamber e encarou o outro.

— Não.

— Também quero!

— Quem sabe… — Deu um sorriso malicioso.

— Não! Assim eu morro!

Milo se esfregava na cama. Estava adorando ver o geminiano naquela posição, entregue, primitivo, obsceno. Seu sexo urgia por alívio cada vez mais. Em breve iriam começar a verdadeira ação: possuir e ser possuído. Uma vez ele, uma vez o outro, mais uma vez outro e o um. Assim até a exaustão.

Arrastou-se com mais força nos lençóis. Era só procurar pelo lubrificante, preservativos e já estaria dentro. Via Saga morder os lábios ao estímulo interno e queria tomá-lo, subjugá-lo, esgotá-lo. Segurou seu pênis e guiou-o até a entrada do letrista. Num golpe certeiro e brusco colocara-se inteiro e gemia de prazer, enquanto sentia o outro retesar-se pela invasão. Não havia problema, não sairia impunemente daquele ato vil e, na verdade, mal poderia esperar para tanto.

-o.O.o-

Kamus sentia os movimentos da mão do outro em suas nádegas e não conseguia dissipar seu nervosismo. Mil coisas estava a pensar naquele instante e apenas uma delas era que se encontrava despido junto ao seu namorado, deitado de bruços na cama enquanto era preparado com um líquido gelado e escorregadio em recantos um pouco mais discretos e escondidos de seu corpo.

Sentia-se mortalmente tenso: brigara com Hyoga mais cedo e o loirinho dissera claramente que não queria Aioros como seu padrasto e o impedira de encontrar-se com ele, dando ataques histéricos de adolescente em crise. Dessa forma, chamara o sagitariano até sua casa e estavam agora num dos quartos de hóspedes na metade da casa que pertencia a Milo, pois o seu filho estava trancado no quarto escutando música a todo vapor.

Já fizera isso algumas vezes quando ele ainda era criança, a diferença é que quando Hyoga ainda era pequeno, àquela hora já estaria dormindo e não faria idéia do que ele, o pai, estava fazendo. Sentia-se constrangido com aquela situação, mas o grego de olhos verdes parecia não se importar, afinal, levara o encontro de ambos à frente e até mesmo pedira para ser tomado. Aioros apenas sorrira docemente de início e depois com um toque de malícia.

Outra coisa que o preocupava era o sumiço de Milo. Ele saíra noite passada com os rapazes e até agora não dera sinais de vida, ou se ainda voltaria para casa naquele sábado. Provavelmente não, ainda mais pelo adiantado da hora. Trincou os dentes quando sentiu a barreira de sua musculatura ser quebrada com mais um dedo úmido de lubrificante. Não estava gostando de jeito algum daquela invasão e não conseguia parar de pensar onde o escorpiano se metera.

Camuflando seu desconforto numa máscara sem expressão, conjeturava os maiores absurdos que paradoxalmente pareciam tão prováveis. Ou mesmo tinha a repetição de imagens de algumas noites fatídicas em que o escorpiano abusara do álcool e o aquariano tinha aquela forte suspeita de que ele havia consumido algo mais do que alegava, indo com qualquer um aos toaletes ou acompanhando um total desconhecido até a casa dele, ou mesmo dois ou mais.

Arfou ao sentir o roçar do silicone em sua pele sensível. Talvez estivesse escutando a voz de Aioros ao longe, mas se ouvira, não tinha idéia do que ele havia falado. Pareceu contrair-se totalmente e seu corpo estava fechado. Apertou os olhos ao receber o parceiro, escondendo seu rosto dele.

Grunhiu algo. A glande ainda nem havia entrado toda e já não estava suportando ― aquilo parecia uma penitência, mas estava decidido de ir até o fim.

Onde será que ele estava? Como conseguiria convencer Hyoga de que o sagitariano era uma boa pessoa e que não iria tomar seu espaço em relação ao pai? O que será que mudaria em seu relacionamento depois da noite que estava tendo? O que mudaria em si mesmo? E se a coisa ficasse mais séria?

Continuou a ser preenchido e a essa altura a glande estava forçando um pouco a passagem, sem conseguir abrir caminho.

— Kamus, relaxe, está bem?

— Claro… vá em frente.

Todavia ficara ainda mais tenso ― envergonhava-se de estar a decepcionar o amante, mas ainda permanecia firme na sua idéia de levar aquela transa a cabo. Dessa forma, de onde estava, gritou de dor com mais uma investida, debateu-se para sair do suplício que lhe atingia, na tentativa de salvaguadar-se. Livrou-se do infortúnio com ajuda do grego e virou de lado a fim de não encará-lo.

— Kamus? ― Perguntou o sagitariano preocupado.

— Desculpe.

— Eu ainda nem tinha entrado.

-o-

— Uhhh! Milo, abre, _ai_(!!), aquela gaveta! — Saga indicou seu criado mudo com a mão esquerda, batendo-a desajeitadamente contra o móvel e voltando a segurar suas pernas para trás e deixando seus joelhos próximos às orelhas.

O escorpiano atendeu ao pedido, diminuindo o ritmo das estocadas. Ao abrir a gaveta sorriu, em pura malícia. Começou a retirar os objetos que lá se encontravam e jogava-os na cama sem o menor cuidado, apenas com pressa de poder usá-los.

Assim, o geminiano pegou um dos vibradores e espalhou lubrificante por ele, deixando um pouco cair nas costas do pintor, a fim de introduzi-lo no outro o quanto antes.

Enquanto o loiro recebia o brinquedo em si, baixou a cabeça para beijá-lo avidamente e em seguida murmurar:

— Eu quero as bolinhas.

— E vai ter. — Recebeu uma forte estocada — Todas. — Girou o dildo no canal de seu novo amante e ouviu-o expirar pesadamente — Bem fundo. — Com uma série de pequenas estocadas mais leves dadas por Milo, relaxou, até receber uma mais forte e imperiosa que as outras. — AH! E mais!

-o-

Aioros se virou para o seu próprio lado da cama e lá permaneceu até por volta das quatro da manhã. Depois de um breve cochilo que se seguiu à frustração, levantou-se, vestiu suas roupas de qualquer jeito e saiu do quarto, voltando ao seu próprio apartamento.

Com o sono leve que tinha, o ruivo logo percebeu que o grego se levantara, pois o colchão voltara à posição habitual. Sentiu-se impotente. Nada poderia contornar a situação. O melhor seria voltar à própria cama e dormir até o dia clarear, quando acordaria definitivamente.

Assim, esperou alguns instantes até o tempo que deduziu que Aioros já havia saído e voltou ao seu quarto.

-o.O.o-

_Domingo. Uma semana antes_.

Segundos após desligar o telefone, Milo já contara seus novos planos ao aquariano. Foi com um leve quê de sadismo que o observou arquear uma sobrancelha e abaixar a outra, como ele fazia quando não gostava de alguma coisa que ouvira.

— Vai à Lisístrata?

— Vou. Estou precisando dar pra alguém, Kamus! Uma rapidinha, não me importa.

— Tudo bem… não tem que me pedir permissão…

— Hahaha não estou pedindo, eu **vou**.

— Aham. — Kamus detestava quando o loiro ia àquele tipo de boate. Milhares de homens gays esfregando-se seminus num espaço lotado e muitos deles aproveitando para transar ali mesmo naquele ambiente cheio de vapores de bebidas e drogas. Assim, observou o outro recolher-se ao seu dormitório, com um leve ar felino envolvendo-o.

Dessa forma, pensou consigo mesmo: "Eu o queria em casa."

Passaram-se alguns minutos e Kamus levantou de sua cadeira na sala, pouco tempo depois que o grego o deixara sozinho. Instantaneamente encaminhara-se para o quarto de Milo, onde entrou sem fazer cerimônias, até porque não precisava, pois ele estava deitado na cama rabiscando algum desenho.

— Kamus?! — Ele virou o rascunho ao contrário, mas já era tarde para o ruivo não tê-lo avistado. Mesmo assim não adiantava, pois o aquariano já o deveria ter visto.

— Tava fazendo o quê?

— Riscando, somente. Senta aí. — Esperou que o psicólogo se acomodasse junto a ele — Sabe, Kyu, eu tava pensando… podíamos trocar o sofá da sala.

— Pra quê? Aquele tá novinho!

— Não tá não, Kyu! O forro tá gasto e se rasgando numas partes e o assento está afundado!

— Isso é bobagem, Milo. Eu estou sem dinheiro e você mais ainda. E esse sofá dura mais uns dez anos!

— Não senhor! Ele _já está fora de moda_, agora ― imagina daqui a dez anos!

— Eu não vou comprar outro sofá, Milo.

— Kamus, esse aí está totalmente brega. Um sofá de linhas retas, encosto baixo… e de couro seria muito melhor.

— Para a gente assar a bunda no verão? Não, obrigado. Os de encosto baixo são desconfortáveis de sentar!

— Ninguém senta na porra desse sofá mesmo, todo mundo fica deitado!

— Então pra que comprar um sofá novo se ninguém vai sentar nele? É comprar pra estragar.

— Se você não quer um sofá de encosto baixo, o que você prefere?

— Eu prefiro o que está na sala.

— Mas você **odeia** aquele sofá!

— Odeio _mais ainda _gastar dinheiro com bobagem!

— Então eu vou mandar reformar esse!

— Ah, faz o que você quiser! Compra outro, queime esse, mas me deixe em paz! Não agüento mais todas as vezes que você inventa que um móvel está fora de moda. Você não é decorador, porra! ― Kamus, no entanto, percebeu uma leve mudança na expressão do amigo ― O que foi?

O loiro ria de canto com olhos matreiros. Ele exalava um ar de quem sabia alguma coisa e não queria dizer, apenas pelo prazer de ter o poder de torturá-lo com o poder da informação desconhecida e preciosa.

— Um sofá de veludo vermelho.

— Hein? ― Piscou os olhos confuso.

— Nada melhor para uma transa. Sensual. Perigoso… — A aura de Milo parecia que estava a expandir-se e engatinhar sensualmente até o aquariano, colocando-se por cima dele e envolvendo-o num abraço fatal.

— Transar _**na sala**_? Com todo mundo dentro de casa?

— Exatamente: Perigoso. — Milo continuou com seu sorriso, que agora adquirira também um ar zombeteiro, alisando sua única unha comprida e pintada de vermelho. Normalmente para Kamus aquela unha era uma excentricidade um tanto quanto ridícula, mas lembrava-se da época em que ele próprio mantinha todas as unhas crescidas e esmaltadas em vermelho tão intenso quanto aquele, todavia, naquele instante não pensava nisso, apenas via a unha afiada do escorpiano arranhar-lhe levemente o rosto.

— Você é um exibicionista.

— Eu? — Sem nenhuma hesitação, Milo tirou dos botões de suas casas da desbotada camisa azul escuro de algodão que o ruivo gostava de usar quando estava em casa: sempre roupas velhas e confortáveis. Observou o olhar curioso do francês sobre suas mãos a desnudar-lhe o tórax. O que Kamus estaria pensando que ele queria com aquilo?

O que Milo queria exatamente era vê-lo sem camisa, como em outros tempos, só.

— Você quem se mostrou para mim tantas vezes.

O escorpiano, que até o momento mantivera-se de frente ao outro, pousou a mão no ombro esquerdo dele, forçando-o com delicadeza a deitar-se na cama junto a si. Pegou as duas abas da camisa dele, arrumando-as do modo que lhe parecia adequado. Moveu o queixo dele para cima, de maneira que ele o encarasse. Penteou com os dedos alguns fios ruivos desalinhados, colocando a maioria para trás, mas, uma mecha em especial, alocou propositalmente entre os lábios dele, abaixando levemente o inferior. Riu-se interiormente, pois o amigo o obedecia sem objetar, parecendo até que estava sob estado de hipnose.

Feito isso, pegou o bloco de papéis em que estivera riscando alguma coisa sem forma. Desvirou-o, acomodou-o sobre uma perna e pôs-se a desenhar novamente, só que dessa vez poderia fazer alguma coisa mais concreta, pois tinha um modelo vivo à sua frente.

Inclinando-se ligeiramente mais próximo ao rosto de Kamus, observando a face dele em todos os seus detalhes: as finas linhas que formaram-se em sua testa ao longo dos anos, os cravos em seu nariz, a barba que teria de ser feita mais cedo ou mais tarde, a cicatriz de catapora no canto direito de sua bochecha, próxima ao queixo. O mais chamativo, porém, era o olhar dele sobre si, a anterior curiosidade agora substituída pela serenidade e paciência por estar servindo de modelo novamente.

Ficaram ambos em suas posições. Milo observando e desenhando o rosto do aquariano e esse imóvel, apenas respirando. Quando o loiro virou-se em seu lugar, apoiando-se melhor para traçar o lápis pelo papel, virou seus cabelos espalhafatosamente para o lado, liberando o cheiro de seu perfume, que ele colocava apenas atrás da nuca, em respeito ao alérgico ao seu lado.

Foi aí que Kamus desistiu. Estar tão próximo ao outro estava a começando deixá-lo desconcertado como já acontecera algumas vezes antes. Não agüentou. Levantando-se da cama e dizendo ao escorpiano que não conseguia ficar tanto tempo no mesmo lugar como antes e que já estava ficando tarde e ambos tinham compromissos de manhã cedo ao que o outro concordou saiu intempestivo do quarto, deixando o desenho de um rosto quase perfeito e terminado de lado.

Enquanto se dirigia ao seu quarto, culpou-se pela desculpa sem qualquer credibilidade. Não era tão velho a ponto de não conseguir ficar parado ou mesmo passar uma noite em claro. Mas enquanto estivera deitado na cama com ele, admitira mais de uma vez para si: estava atraído, era óbvio! **Estupidamente** óbvio!

Desde que começara a sair com Aioros começara a reparar em outros homens com mais afinco e Milo era o mais próximo de si, mais próximo até que seu amante. Gostava da relação com Aioros e do próprio, claro, mas basicamente a ligação entre ambos se resumia a sexo ­― e, melhor que isso impossível: sem cobranças, sem muitas preocupações, muita liberdade.

Poderia até sair com outros, se quisesse, mas não se sentia à vontade para isso ainda. Agora quanto a investir em Milo, não achava a idéia correta. Seria ótimo como estava sendo transar com um cara suprima com quem tivesse alguma consideração, mas o grego não era uma mera "consideração". Eram amigos havia anos e moravam sob o mesmo teto.

Lembrou-se de quando o acariciara durante sua sonolência e nas conseqüências que o ato trouxera para si mesmo:

"_Quanto mais pensava nisso mais duro eu ficava… e nem eu queria que passasse, estava muito 'ligado' para isso. Então fiquei escutando se Milo ainda estava no quarto. Quando achei que ele já havia ido embora peguei a toalha de rosto do dele coloquei-a na boca me toquei o mais rápido que podia e quando gozei limpei todo resquício do que poderia indicar o que eu havia feito – não queria que ele viesse a me falar as mesmas coisas que eu falei para ele meses atrás – mas sempre há o cheiro… o jeito foi abrir a porta do banheiro e passar um desodorizante de ar e mantê-lo afastado de lá_."

Entrou em seu quarto, mas antes, quando passara pelo corredor, esticou o pescoço para ver como estava Hyoga — ainda no quarto, com o controle da televisão ligado e assistindo uma outra barulhenta banda de rock americano com cara de quem iria adormecer em breve. Jogou sua camisa na poltrona que às vezes usava para ler antes de dormir, bem como sua calça e cueca, enfiou-se debaixo de seus cobertores e pôs-se a relaxar.

Naquela noite trancara a porta do quarto tinha uma leve idéia de que poderia acordar excitado e dera na telha que queria privacidade, até para poder se masturbar sossegadamente, não naquele sufoco que fora no dia de Natal e que estivera se lembrando havia pouco.

Ainda sentia o cheiro inebriante do aroma de cedro percorrer suas narinas. Parecia impregnado em sua pele, cabelos… Quem sabe só daquela vez? Já traíra algumas namoradas… poderia fazer de novo, até porque Aioros não era fiel, não existia fidelidade, apenas lealdade naquele compromisso. Além do mais, o escorpiano estava sofrendo por causa de Mime, poderia fazê-lo esquecer, várias vezes ele demonstrara interesse na sua pessoa, seria benéfico a ambos.

"_Enquanto me satisfazia__naqueles momentos, eu pensava na boca de Aioros me envolvendo, mas o cheiro de Milo parecia entranhado em mim e dessa vez de novo!_"

Sentiu-se mal por um instante. Da maneira que queria agir não seria leal com o loiro.

"_Já tenho praticamente trinta anos e não vou perder a batalha para os meus hormônios!_"

Não teria coragem de simplesmente passar uma noite com ele, ou mesmo várias noites e vê-lo acordar, tomarem café juntos, voltarem para o mesmo espaço e iniciarem tudo de novo. Até quando duraria essa situação? E se um dos dois se envolvesse de verdade?

Livre de suas roupas como estava, jogou os lençóis de lado num único golpe impaciente e resolveu retirar até aquele último resquício de excitação que estava sentindo, na marra. Com um pouco de sorte adormeceria em seguida e não precisaria pensar mais naquilo.

-o.O.o-

_No decorrer da semana._

A semana foi passando lentamente. Era engraçado ver a interação do casal de adolescentes não se desgrudavam para praticamente nada. Enquanto podia, o ruivo ficava de olho em seu filho e no "genro". Milo estava certo em afirmar eles deveriam estar no início de sua vida sexual. Era muito provável que eles se tocassem e acariciassem mutuamente enquanto estava fora, trabalhando, mas não achava que eles estivessem, de fato, transando.

Os adultos observavam, sorrindo para si mesmos, uma vez que Shun não se importava com a presença deles, mas Hyoga ficava constrangido. Realmente ele e o pai eram parecidos quanto à timidez, mas o aquariano mais velho já superara, ou assim achava, essa pequena barreira. Ainda melhor era quando o grego comentava alguma peripécia que já havia feito no âmbito seuxal e o loirinho ficava vermelho no mesmo instante, pois o japonês não tinha vergonha de perguntar os detalhes, o que só instigava o escorpiano, "ficava com vergonha por ele", era o que dizia.

E em se tratando dos adolescentes, as tardes entre eles não poderia ser mais agradáveis. Eram muitos beijos para um lado, beijos para o outro e amassos no sofá da sala, no pequeno escritório/biblioteca e no quarto de Hyoga. Já que os adultos haviam "desencanado" e lhes permitiam ficar em casa "se curtindo", visto que até mesmo Ikki — o qual eles descobriram ser bastante protetor, em excesso — permitira que o irmãozinho mais novo e protegidinho dormisse todas as noites da semana na casa do namorado, quando Shun finalmente convencera-o — do modo mais cínico que um virginiano conseguia fazer — de que ele **não** era um menina e que ninguém precisaria zelar por sua honra.

_Sexta-feira, início da noite _

E nesse se curtir, chegara o fim da semana e estavam especialmente agarrados, ainda mais porque o visitante voltaria para casa já no dia seguinte, sábado. Novamente estavam agarrados a si mesmos no tapete da sala, recostados a algumas almofadas que os moradores do apartamento sempre jogavam no chão ou nas cadeiras para poder deitar melhor no sofá, salvando apenas uma para melhor apoiar a cabeça.

Assistiam à reprise de _House_, gargalhando com as tiradas mal-humoradas e politicamente incorretas do médico que usava muleta e nos intervalos se beijavam, se acariciavam. Não prestavam muita atenção no seriado, de qualquer forma, mesmo porque Shun não sabia ler os caracteres gregos da legenda, apenas estava pegando as coisas do inglês diretamente, às vezes precisando de ajuda para entender o que diziam, mas na maioria do tempo, virava-se muito bem.

Hyoga estava angustiado porque o namorado estaria voltando para casa em breve e mal conseguia soltá-lo, mas aquela tarde seria guardada em sua lembrança por décadas. Aquele momento foi interrompido, porém, por uma exclamação de admiração:

— Que médico gostoso! E é australiano! — Exclamou o japonês.

— Quem? **House**? — Inquiriu Hyoga espantado.

— _**Não, o loiro! **_Escuta o sotaque!

— Ah, tá!

— É do tipo que eu gosto. — O afoito Shun beijou o namorado, quase tentando entrar nele.

— Não quer vir morar comigo? -Apesar de estar com ele ali, já estava triste, sofrendo com a expectativa da partida.

— Oga… a gente ainda vai se falar. Eu venho outras vezes, você pode ficar lá em casa também.

— Grande coisa ir à Rússia se eu não vou falar com a minha mãe.

— Hyoga, manda sua mãe se fuder!

— Como se fosse fácil!

— Tá, eu sei… — Shun mexeu-se no abraço que estavam, desfazendo o enlace. Deitou-se novamente, mas colocando o loiro por cima de si, a fim de ter mais posição de fazer carinho nos cabelos dele e em sua nuca. Foi nessa posição que os dois adultos que haviam acabado de chegar de um supermercado lotado os encontraram, reclamando desde a porta que deveriam ajudá-los com as milhares de sacolas e guardar as coisas (o aquariano, na verdade).

— Hyoga, _J'ai besoin d'aide ici_! — Exclamou Kamus que estava atordoado pelo dia de trabalho e ansiava por relaxar.

— _Une minute! _— Reclamou o filho que tinha um olho grudado na televisão, um na cozinha e o corpo grudado no de Shun.

— Deixa o menino, Kamus. Precisa não, Hyoga, a gente já acabou! — Falou Milo mais alto a última frase, para o desgosto do francês.

— Ahhh, você o defende demais!

— E você exige demais. Deixa ele. Quando Shun for embora você volta ao chato normal.

Não que eles tenham parado de argumentar um contra o outro aí, mas Milo finalmente se cansou e veio para a sala, esparramar-se no sofá, tendo jogado-se de qualquer jeito nele, produzindo um barulho alto de algo que iria quebrar a qualquer momento.

— É por isso que eu não compro sofá novo! ― A voz de Kamus ouviu-se da cozinha.

— Vai à merda, Kamus! — Gritou o arquiteto de onde estava, pouco se importando com os garotos que se encolheram ante o berro que fora muito próximo de seus ouvidos. — Seriado médico? O que aconteceu com _E.R_., caiu de moda?

— Enjoou. — Respondeu Hyoga com enfado, esforçando-se para acompanhar os diagnósticos que a equipe médica disparava a cada fração de segundo, como se um dia ele fosse realmente capaz de entender essas coisas.

— Ah não! _E.R. _É um clássico! Aprendi muitas coisas: a fazer traqueotomia com uma caneta e dizer _'gostoso'_ em croata: Dr. Kovach.

O adolescente russo olhou-o pare ele por um instante, um tanto incrédulo. Depois disparou o relâmpago que viera em sua mente, como geralmente acontecia:

— Mas ele é velho, Milo!

— Ele é da minha idade! (1) — Rebateu o grego indignado, observando o loirinho respondê-lo com o olhar de quem claramente dizia: _'e quer dizer que isso não é velho?' _— Sai da minha frente ou você não chega nem aos dezesseis!

—Hahahahaha, eu concordo com Milo-san. Ele é gostoso, sim.

— Viu? Você devia ser como Shun, Hyoga, ele tem juízo!

— Qual é o motivo da briga? — Perguntou Kamus que enfim largara-se no outro sofá, esticando as pernas para cima, a fim de fazer sua circulação normalizar.

— Já assistiu _E.R_., pai?

— Não que eu lembre.

— Assistiu nada! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Tá na hora de _Queer as folk! _Coloca no HBO, Oga!

— Esse é pesado pros meninos. — Disse Kamus, retorcendo o corpo para olhar para o grego enquanto falava, já que os sofás eram dispostos em "L" e as poltronas ficavam encarando o sofá menor.

— Para quem procura site gay na net, _Queer _é fichinha— Os adolescentes ficaram imediatamente desconcertados, mas agiram como se não fosse com eles e permaneceram em silêncio; qualquer manifestação de sua parte poderia ser usada contra ambos. — As cenas de sexo nem são tão pesadas.

— Deixe nesse canal, não é o que eles querem? E daqui a pouco você vai _para a boate_, com Aioria?

— E Saga também, não se esqueça. ― Disse tranquilamente, sem se preocupar com a ironia do ruivo ― Tô cansado. Andei por obras o dia inteiro! E ainda peguei a decoração da sala de visitas de uma riquinha frescurenta. Mas dinheiro é dinheiro!

O francês estava prestes a responder, quando o celular vibrou em seu bolso. Atendeu-o de imediato, sem sair do local em que estava descansando suas pernas. Falando com uma voz estranhamente contente, o ruivo ficou tagarelando alguns instantes com o amante/namorado, sob o olhar pesado e raivoso de Hyoga sobre si — e, algumas outras vezes, o grego olhava-o com o canto dos olhos.

— Ele te chamou pra sair? — Perguntou o lorinho num tom irritadiço e desdenhoso.

Shun, vendo que o loirinho retesara-se ao encontro a si e estava completamente armado para uma discussão gratuita, apertou-lhe a mão com força, claramente mandando-o parar.

— Chamou. Vamos jantar.

— Vamos ficar sozinhos então. — Constatou ele algo que estava muitíssimo claro, estreitando o olhar na direção do pai. Além de que, soltara a sua mão que o namorado apertava e encarava o ruivo desafiadora e petulantemente.

— Vocês não ficam sozinhos todos os dias? O que há de diferente?

— Nada. — Deu de ombros, seu tom era de um escárnio quase asqueroso, que estava deixando o francês irritado.

— E o que quer de mim? Que não saia? Não namore? Não encontre outra pessoa? É problema ser um homem? Você queria outra mãe?

— Eu não quero outra mãe! Minha mãe é a MINHA mãe! — Gritou, finalmente, fazendo Kamus levantar-se e sua vontade era puxá-lo dali tal qual ele fosse um boneco de pano. Todavia, o adulto limitou-se a fazer um gesto para segui-lo; não deixaria Shun desconfortável na última noite em sua casa, presenciando uma briga entre pai e filho.

Trancaram-se no quarto do aquariano mais velho, mas mesmo assim ainda era possível escutar o eco dos gritos de Hyoga, ou quando seu pai levantava a voz para tentar contê-lo um pouco.

— Você sabe por que ele está assim? — Indagou Milo, preocupado, para o jovem o japonês.

— Ele não gosta do namorado do pai.

— Aham. Mas ele nem o conhece.

— Ele diz que Kamus-san está escondendo o namorado, que não quer que ele o conheça. Mas não é só isso. — Disse a última frase de rompante. Não sabia como agir naquela situação constrangedora. Passar um tempo na casa de uma pessoa era uma coisa quando você a conhecia, mas existiam os outros habitantes daquela casa e se deve estar preparado para tudo. Ao menos tentar.

— Não, não é. Ele queria a mim e a Kamus juntos.

— É. Como sabe?

— É o que todos perguntam, ou querem dizer e não dizem. — Vendo Shun enrubescer um pouco, riu de leve e pousou a mão em seu ombro, mexendo-se em seu assento para olhá-lo nos olhos. — É bem óbvio, todo mundo repara. Eu sempre gostei de Kamus, Shun. Começou quando eu tinha sua idade, mais ou menos.

— Por que nunca fez nada?

— Porque com quinze anos eu achava que era um amor impossível e que era horrendo era estar gostando de meu melhor amigo. E também eu teimava em sair com meninas, beijá-las, transar com elas, mesmo sabendo que não era isso que eu queria. Depois disso ele casou. Você conhece essa parte da história. Comecei então a sair com homens… vi que as coisas não eram bem como eu pensava… ser gay é complicado, você sabe disso.

— Sei sim.

— E o tempo foi passando… passando…

— E ele nunca se interessou por você.

— Eu diria que nós dois nos acomodamos… Agora ele está com um cara, nunca esteve antes com um, e está feliz. Odeio isso. — Sorriu tristemente, denotando seu ciúme e fazendo o virginiano sorrir para si condescendentemente — O filho dele está junto, melhor assim. Eu arrumo alguém.

— Ele parece gostar muito de você, Milo.

— Isso eu sei. — Riu deliberadamente, achando que era apenas a constatação infantil e boba de um adolescente. — Somos muito íntimos.

— Não. _Gostar_.

— Não me dê esperanças, isso dói. — Olhou-o subitamente com a face mais obscurecida e denotando melancolia.

— Desculpe.

— Vou me arrumar. Amanhã à tarde levo você ao aeroporto.

— Obrigado, Milo-san. — Inclinando-se respeitosamente na direção dele.

— Hahahaha adoro seu sotaque e esse jeito educado. Já ligou para seus pais combinando a hora que você chega?

— Ikki ficou de ligar.

— Ligue você também. Use o telefone do meu quarto, não tem problema.

E saíram conversando amenidades, com o escorpiano tentando fazer com que Shun não se sentisse muito mais deslocado do que já estava, ficando sozinho na sala.

-o-

Enquanto isso, a discussão continuavaem tom menos inflamado, mas inabalavelmente tenso das duas partes

— Por que eu não posso conhecê-lo?

— Você _quer _conhecê-lo? Eu o chamo para subir quando ele vier me pegar.

— Não, não quero!

— Então fica difícil! O que você quer, Hyoga? Fale! Assim eu posso tentar fazer alguma coisa!

— Eu não quero nada!

— Não é o que está parecendo!

— Olhe, eu gosto dele, Oga. Você mesmo disse que não espera que eu fique sozinho.

— _Eu sei! _

— Vamos, por que te incomoda tanto?

— Deixa pra lá. — Desistindo de brigar, o rapaz teve um lampejo em sua expressão de um garotinho novamente, fazendo com que seu pai relembrasse os velhos tempos em que o tinha agarrado a si quando o levava para faculdade consigo e era insistentemente assediado por um bando de estudantes loucas para pegar seu filhote no colo e apertar as bochechas rosadas.

— _Oh, petit. _— Encaminhou-se para abraçá-lo, pegando-o contra si e alocando a cabeça dele no limiar de seu ombro e seu peito. Ele havia crescido e teria de aprender a lidar com isso. Estudava adolescentes todos os dias, mas quando se trata de seu próprio filho, a coisa era diferente. — Está triste, eu sei. — Continuou abraçando-se a ele, mesmo que o outro o fizesse de má vontade, podia perceber.

O mais novo nada respondeu. Não estava triste! Estava _com raiva _do pai. Primeiro porque não dizia com quem estava namorando, depois porque parecia que ele sabia de tudo que se passava consigo, mas não sabia uma vírgula! Ainda mais por causa "desse desconhecido", porque sabia quem era o tal cara! Tinha plena certeza de que era Aioros quem estava com o pai Kamus queria fazê-lo de idiota? Estavam se afastando por culpa exclusiva de seu pai e do idiota do namorado dele!

— Hyoga, eu preciso perguntar algo. Não é a melhor hora e eu já devia ter feito antes…

O jovem aquariano sentiu-se tímido. Alguma coisa no tom de voz e nas palavras escolhidas pelo francês o fizeram sentir-se apreensivo e indefeso. Droga! Ele queria sair dali, se pudesse já teria fugido, mesmo tendo sido ele próprio quem desencadeara a discussão.

— Você e Shun já transaram?

Corou profundamente. Por que ele tinha de perguntar essas coisas? Sentiu um frio indescritível na barriga, mesmo sabendo que o pai estava demorando a tocar no assunto, ainda mais pelos dias que o japonês vinha passando na casa deles.

— Ainda não. Só tenho quatorze. — Respondeu tentando esquivar-se do olhar inquisidor sobre si, no intuito de manter uma postura de superioridade, como há poucos instantes.

— Isso não impediu a mim e sua mãe. — O rapaz sentiu-se ainda mais constrangido. Desde quando o pai falava da relação dele com Natasha? — Eu tenho umas coisas para você.

— Não me diga que é o que eu estou pensando! — Tapou os ouvidos e fechou os olhos. Por que seu pai não o deixava em paz? Isso era coisa dele! Pensando bem, Kamus até demorara muito a se intrometer nesse assunto (não que isso o fizesse se sentir mais aliviado).

O ruivo abriu seu guarda-roupa, retirando algumas coisas de dentro dele. Colocou uma caixa e alguns tubos à sua frente. Pediu que o filho abrisse os olhos e voltou a falar:

— É exatamente isso! — riu-se.

— Não precisa. A gente não transa. — Fez uma última tentativa de livrar-se da conversa maldita, mas não havia jeito.

— E você pretende continuar virgem para sempre?

— Claro que não! — Revirou os olhos pela pergunta ridícula, bufando em seguida e olhando para seu interessantíssimo pé esquerdo.

— Olhe para mim. — Com um pouco de impaciência pediu-lhe atenção novamente. — Eu sei que é difícil para você, sei muito bem. Já passei pela mesma situação, agora me escute. Não gosto de ser hipócrita. Na sua idade eu já estava perto de não ser mais virgem, por isso você nasceu. Por outro lado você é gay, mas nem por isso não precisa tomar cuidado. Eu me preocupo que você venha a pegar alguma DST, logicamente! Você está com Shun agora, _aproveite. _Você é novo? Tudo bem, _sinta-se preparado_. Não estou **mandando **você transar com ele.

— Eu sei que não! Mas ele já está indo embora. Grande coisa você me dar um monte de camisinhas e lubrificantes!

— Talvez ele não seja o primeiro, Oga. — Os olhos do adolescente marejaram um pouco, mas voltaram ao modo desafiador que estava mantendo até agora. — Quero que você esteja prevenido, só isso. Adorei o Shun, acho que ele é muito menos emo do que gosta de aparentar, mas ele está indo embora. Tudo bem que eu demorei a falar isso para você e que não queria que você perdesse aula, mas mudei de idéia. Eu vou sair hoje e provavelmente volto tarde ou só amanhã. Milo também. Faça o que achar que deve, a casa será toda de vocês, só seja responsável.

— Posso ir? Já disse tudo? — Esperou por uma resposta verbal que não veio, então saiu mais do que rapidamente da presença do francês, remoendo a raiva por seu pai ultimamente só estar falando com ele em tom de briga. Milo estivera muito mais presente do que ele.

Nunca mais tinham apenas conversado. Ele só sabia passar o final de semana quase inteiro fora e voltar tarde para casa. Cansado demais até para jogar um pouco com ele. Só sabia brigar, reclamar, fazer cobranças! E ainda mais essa conversa despropositada agora.

Era do feitio de Kamus, admitia, mas sentia que ele só fizera isso para sentir-se sem culpas, por não ter lhe dado atenção nesses dias. Normalmente ele não demoraria tanto para dar alguma lição de moral, lição de vida, lição de qualquer coisa! Estava sentindo-se deixado em segundo plano.

-o.O.o-

Sexta à noite, algumas horas depois.

Kamus entrou no carro de Aioros sem cerimônias e assim que entrou, beijou-o com desejo. Mal se viam durante a semana e esperava que nas sextas à noite pudessem se encontrar.

— Onde quer ir? — Perguntou o grego, ligando o carro outra vez.

Ele estava bem vestido como das outras vezes que saíra com o ruivo, o que o fazia pensar: "Para quê? Invariavelmente acabamos na cama mesmo." Riu consigo mesmo ante o pensamento tórrido, já especulando como seria aquela noite, não queria ir jantar.

— Ao seu apartamento? — Indagou o aquariano com um sorriso maroto brincando nos lábios. — Poderíamos pular o jantar, o que acha? Aproveitar que Aioria não vai estar por lá… — Atrevidamente desabotoou a calça do moreno, colocando sua mão dentro dela.

Aioros olhou para o que o amante estava fazendo e para o trânsito tranqüilo daquela hora da noite.

— Estou com fome. — Disse simplesmente, sentindo a mão do outro contra sua pele. Iriam a qualquer lugar primeiro e depois voltariam para seu apartamento. — Como está Hyoga? Ainda com ciúmes de mim?

— Morrendo. Deu um ataque agora há pouco porque eu ia sair com você. Disse que eu estou te escondendo.

— Ele quer me conhecer? Eu poderia ir ao aeroporto com vocês amanhã, deixar o japonesinho.

— Não. Ele reclama que não sabe quem você é, mas depois diz que não quer saber.

— Hahahahaha!! Aborrecentes!

— Engraçado porque não é com você.

— Exatamente. Deixe minhas irmãs com os filhos delas. Eu e Aioria somos os inteligentes da família.

— Elas iriam adorar ouvir isso.

— Elas iam me castrar, cortar meu pau em rodelas, fritar e me dar para comer.

— Andei pensando no que você me pediu. — Mudou de assunto depois de rir ao imaginar a cena.

— E aí? — Perguntou com indisfarçada curiosidade.

— Vamos tentar aos poucos, certo?

— Claro.

-o.O.o-

E como previra o aquariano mais cedo, voltara para casa apenas de madrugada. Permitira de aquela vez tentar posições diferentes e até arriscara-se a deixá-lo introduzir dois dedos em si enquanto o estocava, o que fatalmente acabara potencializando seu prazer.

Aioros era um amante experiente, sentia-se seguro ao lado dele e, mesmo que soubesse que a maioria dos homens não soubessem onde se encontrava a própria próstata, ficara muito grato em ter sido apresentado à sua naquele dia.

Abriu a porta de seu apartamento, encontrando-o em silêncio. Não que esperasse que os meninos fossem dormir cedo, mas já era quase dia — no máximo uma hora para o amanhecer. Entrou em casa e odiou não ver as chaves de Milo jogadas sobre a mesa da sala. Ele passara a noite com alguém, portanto. Só esperava que tivesse juízo!

Bem, iria dormir. Não era a primeira vez que acontecia e nem seria a última pelo que conhecia do escorpiano.

-o.O.o-

Sábado…

Shun estava colocando seus últimos pertences na mala. Sentia-se cansado e seus ombros doíam... ele não tivera tempo para dormir o suficiente, na verdade mal haviam ido se deitar quando percebeu que seu sogro chegara em casa. Tivera de usar de sua boa vontade e paciência para ouvir o que Hyoga tinha para lhe dizer.

Na verdade achava o que o namorado estava exagerando na maior parte das coisas que lhe dissera. Como assim, sentir-se _trocado pelo namorado do pai_? Aquilo eram ciúmes puro e simples, porque não via esse desprezo do pai para com ele, pelo contrário. Bem, talvez ele quisesse proteger Milo, mas se nem o próprio grego estava fazendo alguma coisa para impedir o relacionamento de Kamus, por ele estava se intrometendo?

Mas entendia que ele estava passando por uma situação difícil a rejeição da mãe, a mudança de país, escola nova, ainda mais agora que ele, Shun, estava voltando para a casa dos pais… Se fosse outro momento teria mandado-o parar de chorar, todavia, nem ele próprio estava agüentando a idéia de se separar do namorado assim. Aceitaria se fosse um rompimento normal, mas isso?

Derramara algumas lágrimas, também. O consideravam _emo_ porque era chorão. Bem, não ligava, até mesmo simpatizava com eles e passara a se vestir do modo característico e passara a escutar as músicas que eles tocavam e gostara. Portanto, para todos os efeitos, ele _**era**_ emo e logicamente que o seu namorado aquariano adorava enchê-lo por isso.

Bem, quanto a Hyoga, observava-o a distância ele estava quieto, no momento... falava pouco. Contudo, a despedida deles fora por demais significativa. Voltou outra vez a lacrimejar, queria mais tempo com ele... Pensou em seu anfitrião escorpiano. Quantos anos mesmo ele havia dito que não havia esquecido o amor de adolescência?

Tomaram café na cozinha, ele e o russo, não muito animadamente. Enquanto isso, percebia que o francês parecia inquieto. Olhava para o relógio da cozinha de cinco em cinco minutos. Eram dez da amanhã, seu vôo saí a uma da tarde, tinha que chegar ao aeroporto lá pelo meio dia, por que a pressa?

— Milo está dormindo ainda? — Perguntou ao namorado, tentando puxar assunto.

— Ainda não chegou.

— Sério?

— Ouvi meu pai ligando pra os amigos dele. Ele detesta que Milo vá a essas boates, acho que é por isso que tava tão chato ontem.

— Pode ser. Será que ele chega a tempo de me levar?

— Não sei…

-o.O.o-

— Meninos, são onze horas, vamos indo que o aeroporto é longe.Vamos pegar um táxi.

— Ok. — Disse Hyoga de forma desinteressada.

— Oga, liga pra Mime e pergunta se ele quer vir com a gente. — Pediu o aquariano pegando o celular do bolso, chamou o táxi e em seguida ligou para Aioros. Discretamente seu filho prestava atenção na conversa, guardando os ciúmes para si.

Assim, ainda conseguiram chegar ao aeroporto um pouco antes de meio dia. Shun ficou enrolando do lado de fora do salão de embarque o tempo que foi possível, aproveitando o pouco tempo que lhe restava com o namorado e o irmão.

Era uma espera inglória. Não deveriam se abraçar, mas sentiam necessidade disso. Foi o jovem aquariano quem não agüentou e puxou-o para si, colocando a cabeça dele em seu peito. O japonês chorou um pouco, recompondo-se logo. Beijou Hyoga no rosto e tentava não se incomodar com os olhares cumpridos que eram dirigidos aos dois.

Já era quase uma hora da tarde quando tiveram que se separar de verdade. Despediram-se com um selinho rápido e o virginiano teve que finalmente ir esperar sozinho no salão de embarque. Vendo-se só, o adolescente loiro buscou auxílio em seu pai, que o recebeu no mesmo instante, abraçando-o fortemente.

— Vamos para casa, _petit. _— Disse o ruivo a afagar-lhe os cabelos.

— Foi um prazer tê-los conhecido, Kamus-san. Pena que Milo não pôde vir. — Comentou Ikki estendendo-lhe a mão num aperto convidativo.

O aquariano retribuiu o cumprimento, despedindo-se também de seu vizinho, Mime, que agradecido pela carona que lhe fora oferecida dali partiria para a casa do namorado.

Pai e filho seguiram até a entrada do aeroporto, despreocupadamente abraçados. O adolescente estava, afinal, aproveitando um momento só com o pai, fazendo a sua raiva pelo genitor amenizar um pouco. Estava tentando convencer-se racionalmente de que não deveria implicar com Aioros… pelo menos não por enquanto.

— _Aioros_ vai vir nos pegar? — Perguntou casualmente sabendo da resposta. — Por que você não disse desde o começo que é ele?

― Porque não tínhamos nada sério. ― Rebateu o ruivo pacientemente. Estava estranhando a atitude de Hyoga, mas encarou-a como uma pequena trégua entre eles. Sentia que o filho estava estressado pela partida do namorado, antes mesmo de o japonês realmente embarcar. ― É que as coisas foram crescendo… e…

― Vocês não são um casal oficialmente.

― Isso.

― Está preocupado com Milo?

― Ele deve estar dormindo ainda. Dormiu demais ou algo assim.

― Vai gritar com ele quando ele chegar em casa? ― Riu tristemente. Queria apenas jogar conversa fora.

― Mas é claro. ― O francês percebeu o aparelho telefônico vibrar em seu bolso ― Meu celular, acho que ele está chegando.

Hyoga ficou calado. Logo estaria em casa e pelo menos poderia aproveitar a companhia de seu pai durante algum tempo. Estava distraído olhando para o nada quando o ruivo tocou-lhe o braço, dizendo que deveria entrar no carro que acabara de estacionar um pouco mais adiante e ele o fez, sentando-se no banco traseiro como era praxe.

O casal à sua frente recepcionou-se com um leve encostar de lábios, sendo que em seguida o sagitariano começou a locomover o veículo imediatamente, estranhando um pouco o fato de o psicólogo tê-lo procurado para um beijo justo defronte ao filho, mas não se incomodando, afinal deduziu que ele deveria ter contado. Olhou de relance para o adolescente e ele viu um leve olhar hostil sobre si, mas que logo se dissipou em meio a um semblante triste.

"Kamus tem razão, ele está morrendo de ciúmes". Pensou o grego, dirigindo o carro e falando amenidades com o amante.

― Aioria voltou para casa?

― Não. Dei alguns toques para ele, quando acordar, ele retorna. Mas que história é essa de Milo não ter celular? ― Indagou o moreno de olhos verdes ainda reticente quanto àquela história que lhe fora contada pelo telefone.

― Ele não tem. Detesta celular, diz que iria perder a privacidade e receber milhares de ligações do trabalho e ele não quer. É teimoso feito uma mula.

― Afff, Não! É muito excêntrico para o meu gosto. E quando acontece uma emergência?

― Ele vai a um telefone público.

― _Tá brincando, Kamus? _

― Tô não!

― Bom, ele aparece, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Deve estar tão cansado da noitada que não acordou ainda, ou mesmo já voltou para casa enquanto vocês estiveram fora. ― Olhou mais uma vez para trás, vendo que o rapaz estava com um semblante mortalmente entediado. Bem, não iria mexer com ele, deixaria que o pai desse um jeito.

― Quer passar a tarde lá em casa? ― Inquiriu Kamus despreocupadamente, observando a arquitetura antiqüíssima da cidade, como gostava.

― Se não for incomodar… ― Respondeu hesitante; olhava para Hyoga quase fixamente agora, que o encarava mal-humorado pelo retrovisor. Teriam problemas, mas se o francês achava que tudo bem, então para que se importar com o comportamento explosivo de um adolescente?

-o.O.o-

Almoçaram os três no apartamento de Kamus e Milo, sendo que o outro dono ainda não dera sinal de vida. Pediram comida chinesa num lugar qualquer e o russo comeu pouco ― pouco até demais ―, mas os adultos não disseram nada, conversavam serenamente e o aquariano até às vezes tentava inserir o filho no diálogo, mas sem muito sucesso.

O loirinho estava visivelmente se controlando. Suas atitudes eram mecânicas e calculadas, o semblante fechado e olhar de quem procurava briga. Após lavar sua parte na louça, tentou assistir televisão na sala, enquanto o pai e Aioros foram até o quarto a fim de namorarem um pouco ― nada de mais, apenas para aproveitarem a presença mútua.

— Estou preocupado com ele. — Comentou o aquariano enquanto conversavam a respeito de seu filho. — Ele está trancando tudo.

— Você não conhece ninguém assim, Kamus? — Perguntou o sagitariano com os braços cruzados e uma das sobrancelhas levantadas. — Você sempre foi do mesmo jeito que ele.

— Oros, não é só isso. Já vem algum tempo que ele não conversa comigo normalmente, estamos sempre discutindo.

— Isso é normal na idade dele.

— Também.

— Serão os ciúmes? Eu acho que não deveria ter vindo para cá justo hoje...

— Está tudo bem, acredite. Eu queria que Milo já tivesse chegado! Hyoga falaria com ele.

— Você não está com ciúmes de Hyoga com Milo? Você fala com um tom de desagrado.

— Falo?

— Fala Hyoga não conversa com você que é pai dele, mas conta as coisas dele pra Milo, que não é parente.

— Mas esteve sempre por perto. Praticamente o criou comigo.

— Então, por que isso te desagrada? Kamus, já que você está preocupado, vai lá, tenta conversar com ele, eu vou embora.

— Não, Oros, fique. Se eu ficar sozinho com Hyoga sem falar comigo e Milo sem dar notícias eu vou terminar enlouquecendo.

— Mas você tem Shaka e Mu aqui embaixo.

— Mas nem Shaka nem Mu são meus amantes, Aioros!

— Tá, eu fico. Mas vá lá e converse com o garoto.

-o-

O ruivo sentou-se na poltrona mais próxima ao filho e acomodou-se como se estivesse assistindo televisão com ele. Sentindo o peso do olhar dele sobre si, apenas esticou a mão e capturou-lhe os dedos, mexendo com eles para o lado e para o outro e rolando-os entre suas palmas.

— Milo ligou pra você? — Perguntou o adolescente.

— Não...

— Aconteceu algo? — Virou-se para o pai a fim de falar olhando em seu rosto.

— Espero que não.

— E Aioros vai ficar aqui? — Indagou com frieza. Esperava sinceramente que não, mas não precisava admitir isso em voz alta, ainda mais porque ele sabia que Kamus sabia também.

— Eu pedi para que ele ficasse.

— Oga, não vamos brigar de novo. Pelo menos tente se acostumar com a idéia.

— O rabo é seu...

— Hyoga! — Gritou furioso, sem saber o que dizer para reclamar. De tão chocado, não chegou nem mesmo a cogitar a idéia de apelar para o clássico: _eu sou sei pai, me respeite! _Ergueu-se de ímpeto, olhando-o furiosamente; nessas horas queria dar-lhe um belo safanão, mas aquela não era nunca a saída (mesmo que quando ele ainda era muito pequeno levasse uma palmada de vez em quando).

— Eu não gosto dele!

— Fale baixo. — Disse entre dentes — Ele não tem nada a ver com isso.

— Ah, mas você mal me disse quem ele era e já o trouxe para casa! Antes disso não queria nem que eu soubesse quem o tal fulano era. E antes ainda nem me queria dizer que estava saindo com um homem! Por quê?

— Eu tenho direito de transar com outro homem, não tenho?

— Não é isso!!

— E o que é? Você nunca fez caso de quando eu estava namorando! Por que isso agora?

— Porque eu não gosto dele!

— Você nem o conhece! Era muito pequeno quando ele mudou para a Inglaterra!

— Não vou com a cara dele! Mas não sou eu quem tem que gostar, é você!

— Exatamente! Então por mais birra que você faça, eu não vou acabarcom ele, entendeu?

— Não tenho nada a ver! Faça o que bem entende!

— Então por que essa implicância? São só ciúmes?

— Eu não estou com ciúmes desse idiota!

— JÁ CHEGA!! Eu sei que você está nervoso porque seu namorado foi embora, mas isso não te dá o direito de descarregar no meu! Ou você pára de agir dessa maneira ou eu vou ser obrigado a te deixar de castigo, entendeu?

— Por mim tudo bem! — o adolescente caminhou pesadamente até seu quarto, no meio do caminho complementou — Engasgue com o cacete dele! — Bateu a porta de forma tão feroz que o som reverberou pelas paredes de todo o apartamento, deixando seu "padrasto" desconcertado pela atitude dele.

Kamus foi até o filho, encontrando a porta trancada, logicamente. Furioso, esmurrou-a, chamando por ele o quanto lhe foi permitido, pois Aioros logo o impediu de continuar. Ele tanto o abraçou quanto o sacudiu a fim de conseguir desviar sua atenção por um instante, porque das duas uma: ou a porta iria cair ou ele teria um enfarte.

— Vamos para a varanda! — O sagitariano puxou-o pelo braço de um modo brusco e decidido, encontrando pouca resistência por parte do francês.

Mal chegaram e receberam uma baforada do vento frio no rosto, mas pelo menos estavam em um local mais tranqüilo do apartamento.

— Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Que vontade de matá-lo!! — O ruivo puxou algumas mechas de seus cabelos entre os dedos, pressionando em seguida suas têmporas e tentando expelir na forma de grandes exalações de ar toda a raiva que sentia no momento.

— Kamus, procure se acalmar. Não quero que você comece a ter uma taquicardia, sei lá!

— Eu tomei meus remédios.

— Mas controle a raiva!!

— Você viu como ele está! Eu juro que tentei falar calmamente com ele, mas Hyoga já chegou me atacando! Além disso, Milo até agora não chegou e já são quatro da tarde! Eu fico preocupado com ele e Hyoga também está.

— Eu liguei para Aioria. Ele disse que Milo saiu de lá com um homem, mas não me disse quem. _Ele sabe se virar, Kamus. _Você não disse que ele estava na fossa? Vai ver que teve química entre ele e o cara.

— Mas o que custa ligar e dizer que está vivo? — Indagou Kamus.

— Esquece o Milo!

— Tá. Vem aqui. — O francês puxou-o para si e o beijou sensualmente, esfregando seus quadris contra os dele. Em breve estariam na cama do quarto de hóspedes, com o grego sendo possuído pelo aquariano, mais uma vez.

Todavia, o ruivo apenas deixou que Aioros fizesse seu trabalho, pois, por mais que pudesse parecer submisso, ele era daqueles que "supervisonavam" o amante, demonstrando o que queria e como gostava, apenas aproveitando a situação.

Aquele beijo fez com que se sentisse melhor. Talvez fosse essa sensação que Milo dizia ser aquele preenchimento do vazio: ser cuidado, ter alguém para se importar consigo. Aioros mostrou-se não compreensivo, mas ao menos, atencioso. Ele se preocupava que seus desentendimentos com o filho pudessem afetar sua saúde.

Dessa forma, a fagulha da curiosidade foi consumindo-o aos poucos. A noite anterior havia sido imensamente prazerosa, bem como o estava sendo agora. Como seria a entrega completa? Decidiu-se: da próxima vez, ele seria passivo, não importava. Queria estar à mercê do sagitariano e conhecer cada sensação de se sentir protegido que ele poderia proporcionar. Se ao menos sua cabeça não estivesse tão cheia... bem, por isso mesmo deveria levar sua decisão à frente, delegar a outrem o comando de si.

-o.O.o-

Domingo, apartamento de Saga, seis horas da tarde...

— Sa… — Chamou o escorpiano em meio a sua letargia. Acordara há pouco e vira o letrista ao seu lado olhando para um ponto distante e com ambas as mãos cruzadas sobre a barriga desnuda, com alguns resíduos de sêmen ressequido.

— Hmmm…?

— Esqueci o que queria dizer… — Mentiu por receio de falar o que pensava. Talvez não fosse hora.

— Estava pensando em Kamus?

— Não estava. Não quando tenho esse belo espécime ao meu lado. — Achegou-se mais ao outro grego, aninhando-se contra ele.

— Você é dengoso como um irmão caçula. — Replicou o poeta, ao abraçar o loiro protetoramente.

— E às vezes, eu tenho essa impressão, de que você gosta de cuidar de mim. — E o arquiteto selou os lábios do outro com um beijo rápido e continuou grudado a ele, aninhado, sendo protegido.

— Conheço você desde criança. Já era adolescente quando você tinha só seis anos, talvez tenha tomado esse papel de irmão mais velho.

— Ganhei um irmão? Não, dois! — riu da própria piada boba e continuou — Adorei esse final de semana. Ainda mais porque você transa muito, Saga! — Cochichou essa última parte de forma matreira contra o tórax desnudo, ouvindo o som de sua voz reverberar no interior do peito do outro.

— E você não? Tô morto…

— Isso pra mim é PVC, a **p**orra da **v**elhice **c**hegando.

— Engraçadinho… mas eu já devo ir pensando que talvez nos próximos anos o Viagra seja meu amigo.

— Que exagero, Saga! Nem Kamus é tão exagerado assim! Porra! — Limitou-se a xingar, franzindo os olhos e cerrando os dentes. Decidiu que deveria falar mesmo o momento não fosse o ideal — Saga, não quero que você pense que eu transei com você para me vingar dele, nada a ver, entende? Eu queria sair e transar e você estava lá. Você é um cara que eu valorizo, é meu amigo, não foi só mais um.

Saga refletiu um pouco e respondeu:

— Quando Aioria me convidou, eu pedi para que você fosse. Eu queria ficar lá com você, Milo. No Ano Novo, eu senti realmente tesão por você. Depois que você cresceu, ficou com um ar sexy e eu sempre achei isso, mas só. Agora, ter saído puto da cozinha daquele jeito na noite da virada de ano, me fez ver que você pode até gostar de Kamus, mas ainda mantém um pouco de dignidade. Ainda é senhor de si e não vai morrer se ele não te quiser. Totalmente o contrário de mim.

— E assim caem alguns ídolos…

— Te decepcionei?

— É meio bobo… não vou dizer.

— Vai, me diz. — Falou sorrindo e acariciando-o.

— Eu tinha a impressão de que você era um modelo. Desde criança eu queria ser igual a você.

— … — Puxou-o para junto e o beijou preguiçosa e carinhosamente, parecia que o mundo não existia além das bordas daquela cama, mas o escorpiano precisava voltar para casa, já era tarde e de manhã teria que trabalhar, assim como Saga.

-o.O.o-

_Mesmo domingo. Mais de onze horas da noite._

— Onde você passou o final de semana inteiro?! — Foi a primeira pergunta que lhe veio, a qual já era esperada, assim que abriu a porta de casa.

— Transando com Saga até quase enlouquecer. ― Respondeu, deleitando-se com cada letra que pronunciava.

— Eu não acredito que você esteve com Saga! ― Deixou transparecer toda a sua preocupação em forma de raiva, como se Milo fosse uma criança fujona ― Eu estava preocupado, liguei pra uma porção de nossos amigos perguntando por você! Eu estava louco aqui em casa, pensando que você poderia ter sido drogado e violentado! Você sabe o quanto eu odeio que você vá a essas boates e não me avise sequer se vai voltar para casa.

— Então você foi muito burro, Kamus. ― Ergueu uma sobrancelha debochadamente, juntamente com o canto do lábio ― Se você tivesse ligado justamente para Aioria ou Saga saberia em dois tempos onde eu estava. Eu saí com eles, não foi? Eu sou criança, por acaso, para dar satisfações a você quando chego em casa? Eu estava com Saga e gozei nesses dois dias como há muito tempo eu não gozava.

— Aioria falou que você tinha saído com um homem, mas não disse quem! E o celular de Saga estava desligado!

— Azar... — Disse o escorpiano com desdém.

— Você é um idiota se acha que Saga sente algo por você! Ele está te usando para esquecer Aioros!

Voltou-se para Kamus com um leve olhar divertido. Estava encontrando um imenso prazer em dar respostas atravessadas ao outro. Era bom vê-lo desconcertado daquela maneira.

— Grande coisa, eu o estou usando para esquecer alguém também e aí? ― deu de ombros displicentemente ― Kamus, nós dois só queríamos transar, o que não é nada de mais! ― falou com uma certa impaciência, qualquer um precisava de sexo, ora essa, ainda mais um homem que estava tentando curar a dor de um amor não correspondido― E eu adorei ver meu pau saindo e entrando nele, me dava ainda mais tesão. Melhor do que isso era quando ele me comia, de pernas bem abertas e depois de dar vários tapas na minha bunda, porque eu pedi a ele que me batesse. Cada gozo era melhor que o outro. ― Espreguiçou-se lascivamente, caminhando com um discreto rebolado, como se estivesse cercando o francês.

— E pra que você está me contando como se humilhava para ele? Por mim você tinha dado de quatro que eu não me importaria! Só não queria que você bancasse o irresponsável e desaparecesse por dois dias! Eu me preocupo com você e Hyoga também ficou tenso com seu sumiço! O Shun foi embora ontem e você esqueceu!

— Não coloque seu filho no meio. Não tô a fim de chantagem emocional. Você sabe o quanto eu gosto dele e não faria nada de propósito para magoá-lo. ― Parou de brusco, assumindo uma posição mais agressiva, inclinando-se para a frente, como se quisesse enfiar o dedo na cara do outro, mas ainda controlando-se ― Depois eu me desculpo com Hyoga, mas a você eu não devo nada! E aí, Aioros já te deu o pé na bunda porque não conseguiu te comer uma vez que fosse? Você é extremamente egoísta! Pode ser muito bom pra você, mas pra ele é altamente irritante, sabia?

— Para sua informação, nós até tentamos, mas eu não agüentei, satisfeito? E, sim, ele está propenso a acabar essa porra desse caso! E o que vou fazer, _merde_? Eu gosto dele, mas tenho que aceitar! Não posso obrigá-lo a ficar comigo! ― O ruivo alteou a voz, gesticulando muito com os braços, parecia, finalmente, ter perdido o autocontrole.

— … Você devia estar tenso. ― Milo mudou subitamente de tom, devido à aparência fragilizada que o outro demonstrou.

— **CLARO QUE EU ESTAVA**!! Você tinha sumido do mapa, eu e Hyoga brigamos e nunca tive um pau enfiado na minha bunda, cacete! ― Depois do rompante, enfim baixou o tom de voz, escondendo o rosto com as mãos, envergonhado pela confissão ― Ele mal começou e eu pedi para parar.

— Brigaram de novo?

— ... — Baixou os olhos num claro sinal de nervosismo e um pouco de culpa.

— Tá, Kamus, eu devia ter ligado. ― Milo admitiu que estivera em parte errado. De fato, não deveria ter tomado "chá de sumiço", mesmo que em tese não devesse qualquer satisfação a ninguém, mas morava com Kamus e Hyoga e aqueles três em muitos sentidos eram sua família.

— Não tudo bem.

— Você se machucou?

— Aham. Ele colocou só um pouco, mas eu estava todo fechado. Cada um virou para seu lado, não tentamos de novo.

— Não, Milo. Deixa pra lá, não quero que você se sinta culpado. Eu insisti numa coisa que não estava dando certo. Você já tinha me avisado milhões de vezes, ele me avisou também. A culpa foi exclusivamente minha.

— OK. Eu... vou tomar banho… — Disse sem muita convicção e virando as costas para o aquariano. A culpa não era sua de o francês ter se machucado, mas _**era**_ se ele estava nervoso e preocupado por sua causa. O pior de tudo é que agora tinha aquela sensação ruim de culpa dentro de si que acabava por estragar quase completamente um final de semana maravilhoso.

Assim, tomou seu banho e catou algumas coisas no armário do banheiro. Verificou a data de validade e com a toalha ainda amarrada na cintura, trouxe os objetos consigo e meio que jogou-os no ar entregando-os a Kamus que o olhou meio aturdido pelo gesto repentino.

— K.Y.? — Perguntou o ruivo estranhando a atitude.

— Para usar da próxima vez. A pomada é para usar agora. E se lembre, Kamus: _**se não dá, você não dá**_. Entendeu?

— Certo. — Nem deu tempo de responder mais alguma coisa, pois o arquiteto já voltara ao próprio quarto, deixando o aquariano no lugar em que encontrara e, apenas em seu inconsciente, vingado.

Continua...

* * *

(1) Licença poética XD. O ator deve ter pra lá de trinta, ou quarenta . e essa é a idade que Milo acabou de fazer trinta.

Gente! ACABEI! ACABEI A CORREÇÃO!! Sério, esse capítulo ta pronto há mais de um ano (#exagerada# quem sabe um ano)! O que estava faltando era corrigi-lo para poder postar.

Claro, não era só esse o motivo, na verdade, depois daqui, eu cheguei a um impasse na fic. Simplesmente não sei como emendar o capítulo que vem com o final! #querendo achar uma corda suficientemente grossa e uma viga forte#.

E, desculpem, demorei demais. Para falar a verdade, os dois grandes motivos para a espera de vocês foram: 1) eu estava nesse impasse, como já disse; 2) uma amiga pediu para eu só postar o capítulo quando ela deixasse uma review para mim, mas ela teve inúmeros contratempos — não vou deixar o nome dela por motivos de segurança XD.

Para falar em outras coisas: Hyoga é mesmo um legítimo filho de pais separados, não? Raras exceções eu vejo alguém se dar realmente bem com madrastas ou padrastos…

Ah!! Tenho que dizer que estou imensamente feliz!! Eu encontrei duas de minhas melhores amigas nessas férias: a Ansuya, linda, linda, linda milhões de vezes!! é uma fofa! muito carinhosa e meiguinha. e a Anushka (Dark Angel, Anne L. Mouton – a autora de red tiger, acidentalemnte apaixonados, amor colegial e quem escreve duas fics em conjunto comigo: more than words e a última provação de shaka) que veio do Rio até Natal (é, eu moro em Natal, Rio Grande do Norte) passar uma temporada, mas eu tava em outro estado e quase não cheguei a tempo de vê-la. Minhas duas queridas, eu adoro vocês! Queria poder vê-las todos os dias!!

Lógico que preciso agradecer às reviews recebidas! Nunca chegaram tantas o.o! E mesmo ao pessoal que me cobrou o capítulo, obrigada, na verdade eu gosto que me cobrem, porque isso demonstra que a fic não foi esquecida. A quem ainda eu não respondi, responderei, juro!

Gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo, mais uma vez a Illy, quem betou, se acontecerem erros como da outra vez, é devido à minha impaciência em corrigir, porque esta ansiosa para postar e ver a reação de vocês quanto aos lemons… e, claro, sem o comentário da Chibi um ano atrás, eu não teria tido a idéia para isso, thanks, Chibi!

Por último, não deixem de visitar o site com o programa de May e, na cara dura assim mesmo, me mandem reviews. Preciso que vocês me mandem suas impressões do que aconteceu até agora, porque não estou conseguindo escrever e esse hiatus criativo já dura alguns meses.

Beijos, a todos e todas! Espero que se divirtam e até o próximo (tentarei de tudo para que a espera de vocês seja menor).

Ilía


	13. Inferno Astral parte I

**NOTA DE REPÚDIO:**

.

.

Acho que todo mundo quer saber a verdade sobre a saída de tanta gente do site XYZyaoi, inclusive a minha.

**Meus** motivos envolvem três coisas:

Cansei de revisar as traduções de Dhandara Gonçalves Rocha e NUNCA perceber melhora a medida que os capítulos se seguiam.

Não estou querendo me gabar que sei mais inglês do que ela, não é isso.

Acontece que quando a gente revisa uma tradução dá um trabalho da _moléstia –_ pois temos que raciocinar em duas línguas tentando julgar se as expressões estão bem adaptadas –, caso contrário o texto sai um lixo. E o mínimo que a gente espera é que a pessoa reconheça isso e se esforce para da próxima vez o trabalho sair melhor.

Vocês, público notaram melhora nas traduções dela? Bem, EU não vi, mas arrumava o capítulo em consideração a quem ia ler.

Depois de alguns meses, desisti e fiquei revisando apenas as fics que ela não era a tradutora.

**Descaso**.

Cansei de assistir aos capítulos colocados mensalmente on-line estarem sempre truncados; **ou** os links quebrados; **ou** ela havia repetido o capítulo do mês passado; **ou** trocava uma fic com outra, ou dava os créditos à autora errada; **ou** postava capítulos inéditos sem a autorização da autora (isso aconteceu comigo); **ou** simplesmente pegava as fics das autoras e postava no site sem a prévia autorização da dona, dentre outras barbaridades, para dizer o mínimo.

Vê-la **mentindo** para o público, seja a respeito da própria doença a fim de ganhar a simpatia das pessoas (baixeza sem tamanho. E eu posso dizer: **baixeza**, porque _**eu tenho câncer**_ e nunca usei isso como desculpa – sobre esse assunto não tecerei qualquer comentário a não ser: mais fácil eu morrer dirigindo, já que sou péssima de volante u.u).

De outra vez, em um dos textos do "Novidades" está lá escrito: "Atualização suspensa por motivo de enchentes em Natal". Mentira. Mentira DESLAVADA.

Moro em Natal e não teve enchente nenhuma aqui, ou do contrário todas as Televisões do Brasil estariam fazendo um escarcéu. Se a seca do Nordeste já é um evento, imagine chuva ¬¬'

.

.

Eu iria ficar quieta na minha, mas saibam que ela IGNOROU o meu pedido em retirar minhas fics do site.

Eu não quero meu nome ligado àquela droga sob qualquer hipótese. E isso é total e completo **DIREITO MEU.**

Contudo, como ela nunca foi uma pessoa de comportamento ético, cansei de esperar por sua boa vontade e escrevendo essa nota.

Espero que vocês aproveitem esse capítulo, se ainda tiverem clima.

Ilía Verseau.

.

.

.

Ósculos e Amplexos

Para que complicar o que é simples?

**Disclaimer**: tem muita criatividade e bom gosto ao desenhar tantos homens lindos num mesmo mangá, por isso mesmo os créditos devem ser dados a ele, não a mim, que sou apenas uma fã ardorosa dos rapazes.

**Aviso: **Eu coloquei o aniversário de Hyoga como se ele fosse antes dos de Kamus (digamos que no primeiro dia de aquário: 21 de janeiro). Por quê? Porque só assim eu tive inspiração pra terminar essa porcaria desse capítulo que ta encalhado há mais de um ano ç.ç

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 10 – Inferno Astral

_Parte I_

.

.

Kamus olhou atentamente para os objetos em sua mão: um frasco de K.Y. e a bisnaga de pomada para assaduras. O quão degradante aquilo parecia aos seus olhos não queria nem imaginar, mas Milo estava certo. "_Se não dá, você também não dá_", fora o que o grego havia dito. Uma frase para resumir tudo o que eles sempre haviam conversado àquele respeito ao longo dos anos.

Por um instante de consciência, porém, percebeu que se sentira recompensado em ver que conseguira tirar toda a alegria do escorpiano e a postura superior que ele estava apresentando desde o momento que entrara pela porta do apartamento e lhe dirigira a palavra. Ficou um pouco mal com aquilo. Não falara sem pensar, como algumas vezes acontecia. Tudo o que dissera fora para magoar o amigo. Ele sabia achar cada ponto fraco do escorpiano, assim como ele sabia os seus.

Afastou aquelas reflexões de si. Tentava pensar em outra coisa, mas toda vez que lia o nome "K.Y." na embalagem, não conseguia se decidir entre iniciar um ataque de riso violento pelo papel ridículo que achava ter feito, se ficava indignado ou agradecido. Levantou-se de onde estava e, caminhando lentamente até seu quarto, foi dar destinação ao que lhe fora dado pelo escorpiano.

Assim, pensando consigo mesmo, guardou seus pequenos presentes no armário do banheiro e quando fechou a portinhola, olhou-se no espelho e imediatamente abriu-a, retirando-os de lá, deixando sobre o balcão da pia. Dessa forma seria mais fácil de lembrar-se de usá-los. Estava um pouco atabalhoado, tanto que derrubou o frasco de K.Y. e, quando foi reerguê-lo, terminou derrubando um frasco de perfume, o porta-escovas de dentes e seu desodorante, tudo de uma vez.

Ora, raios, por que estava tão desconcertado? Apenas por que não conseguia parar de pensar que se Milo possuía aquelas coisas é porque logicamente as havia usado. E se as tinha usado não queria nem imaginar qual dos casos passados o forçara tomar esses cuidados. Incomodou-se por ter pensando nisso.

-o-

— Onde você estava?! — Gritou um adolescente loiro em um repentino salto para agarrar-se ao padrinho. Milo estava acabando de vestir-se quando foi atacado em seu próprio quarto próximo à cômoda de onde estava tirando um gostoso moletom velho e macio.

— Zeus, um agora o outro! — O grego reclamou enquanto o abraçava de volta. Kamus não mentira quanto a ter deixado ambos preocupados. Trouxe-o mais de encontro a si, apesar de senti-lo se debatendo para se soltar, exatamente como quando era criança (ou como seu pai ainda era hoje em dia na frente de estranhos). — Com um cara bom de cama. E você?

— Shun foi embora — Respondeu denotando tristeza.

— Putz! Foi mal, Hyoga. Eu tinha combinado que ia levar vocês ao aeroporto, não foi? Que cagaxx! Sério, foi mal mesmo! Eu não consegui acordar antes das quatro horas da tarde e depois disso… bem… depois disso, nós dois aproveitamos o final de semana.

— Milo, responde uma coisa...

— O quê?

— Eu andei pensando… Você se drogou na boate?

O arquiteto respirou fundo, depois o soltou vagarosamente, achara que Hyoga iria apenas indagar-lhe coisas tolas, como com quantos caras havia ficado, ou se a casa noturna estava muito cheia. Bem, ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de lidar com uma pergunta do tipo, afinal o menininho crescera e de vez em quando ele, Milo, era dado a excessos.

— Juro que não. — Fez uma pequena pausa e complementou — Bebi, apenas.

— Mas já usou alguma vez?

— Já. Há anos que não uso. Você lembra que eu fumava, não? Mas deixei. Eu sei que não tenho moral para exigir isso de você, mas não faça a merda que eu fiz. Já acordei do lado de muito cara que não tinha a mínima idéia de quem era. Deixei Kamus louco de preocupação várias vezes.

— Então é por isso que ele fica tão nervoso quando você sai.

— Por isso e porque é controlador demais! Eu não devo nada a ele, mas Kamus insiste em saber detalhadamente meus horários.

— Ele é um chato! Não deixa ninguém se divertir, mas _**eu**_ quem teve de agüentar vê-lo comer o Aioros!

— Olhe como fala. — Reclamou ao pegar seus cabelos e começar a desembaraçá-los com um pente de dentes largos — E seu pai é muito discreto ao trazer alguém para casa.

— Tá... eles foram para o quarto dele. Depois se trancaram no de hóspedes. — Ao ouvir isso, o grego mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, imaginando o casal na cama do quarto em frente ao seu.

— Ele me disse que vocês brigaram. — Comentou Milo, largando Largou o pente, pegando os fios loiros que caíram, formando uma bolinha com eles entre as palmas de suas mãos e dando uma pequena escapulida até o banheiro para jogá-la no lixeiro.

— Claro! Ele trouxe aquele _cara_ pra cá! Não se desgrudavam! — O russinho falou mais alto de dentro do quarto.

— Isso não parece motivo. Eu não entendo sua reação. Por que você não deixa Kamus em paz com Aioros? Você já é crescido para saber que não pode ter seu pai só para você. Ainda mais um pai como ele que te dá tudo o que pode. — Rebateu, voltando ao encontro do jovem aquariano.

— Eu não tenho tudo o que eu quero! Nunca tive um cachorro e não posso pregar meus pôsteres na parede!

— Eu não disse isso. Eu disse que ele te dá o que _pode_, mas quem sabe exatamente o que você _precisa_ é seu pai, não você! Ele não te daria um cachorro para você o deixar morrer de fome como os outros bichos que você teve. E nas minhas paredes você não vai pregar porcaria de pôster nenhum! — Prendeu os cabelos com um elástico que encontrou por cima da cômoda, recostando-se ao guarda-roupa, cruzando pernas e braços despreocupadamente.

— Que merda, Milo! Eu só não gosto de Aioros! — O adolescente também cruzou os braços sobre o peito, todavia, de maneira impaciente e agressiva, sentando-se pesadamente na cama do grego.

— E por que não? Você tinha o Shun, não tinha?

— É diferente! Por que você deixou que outro tomasse seu lugar?

— Hein?

— Porra, Milo! Por que você não pega o meu pai? Meu pai não está só transando, a coisa tá ficando séria, sabia?! Daqui a pouco você vai precisar se mudar porque _ele_ vai vir para cá!

— Isso não é verdade, falta muito para isso.

— Você vai desistir assim? Só por que meu pai quer foder outro homem? E ainda por cima você passa dois dias fora de casa porque tá dando o cu pra um imbecil qualquer!

— Hyoga, ele é seu pai, eu sou seu padrinho e você deve respeito a mim e a ele! — empertigou-se, postando-se de frente ao adolescente, mostrando, que no grau de hierarquia daquela casa, ele ainda estava acima do jovenzinho — Não fique achando que só por que você cresceu um palmo não pode ser colocado nos eixos de novo. Você não é mais criança para apanhar na bunda, mas escute bem: a porra do computador é minha e você não chega mais perto dele, ouviu?! Eu sempre achei que Kamus era rigoroso demais com você, por isso eu te defendia ou tentava fazê-lo mudar de idéia, mas nunca, nunca, me falte com respeito, porque eu sou pior do que Kamus quando estou com raiva! Entendeu?

— Que se dane o computador!

— Você está testando a minha paciência, menino!!! — Apertou os punhos de encontro às suas coxas, trincando os dentes em seguida.

— Vocês dois não agüentam ouvir a verdade, isso, sim! Eu disse alguma mentira, por acaso?

— Você falou nesse mesmo jeito com ele? — Perguntou o grego estreitando os olhos.

— Falei! Se pudesse falava de novo! — Levantou-se de ímpeto, erguendo o queixo e encarando Milo poucos centímetros acima dele.

— Você é um moleque. Aposto que se trancou no quarto com medo da reação dele. — Retorquiu-lhe com um sorriso de superioridade.

— ... — Apesar de não falar nada, os olhos do loirinho brilhavam em desafio e insolência.

— O que você falou para Kamus? — O tom de voz duro de Milo o fez recuar um pouco. De fato, quando ele se zangava era várias vezes pior que seu pai, mesmo que na hora de uma briga fosse mais calculista. Ficou observando o semblante autoritário que ele raramente desenvolvia e achou por bem recuar um pouco em sua postura, mas não amainou as palavras.

— Falei que queria que ele engasgasse com o cacete dele, depois me tranquei. _Batya_ veio correndo atrás de mim e começou a socar a porta, mas Aioros falou alguma coisa que eu não entendi e acho que o levou pra outro lugar.

— Agradeça a Aioros. Agradeça a Aioros porque Kamus poderia ter derrubado a porta e você iria apanhar de verdade. Você está alto, mas ainda não tem a força de um homem adulto, ainda mais de alguém com raiva. Você tem idéia de que falou isso na frente do namorado dele? Quando nós três aqui brigamos sem ninguém de fora se envolver tudo bem, mas ele é um estranho! É meu amigo e namorado de Kamus, mas, ainda assim, estranho. E você fala para o _**seu pai**_, que é a pessoa responsável por você, engasgar com o cacete de alguém na frente dessa pessoa. Tem noção do que é isso? Você o humilhou!

— ... — Baixou o olhar, mirando os pés do escorpiano. Pior que brigar com Milo era ouvi-lo falar de coisas que sempre o deixavam sentindo-se culpado, mesmo já sabendo que estava errado, a culpa aumentava.

— Pra você ver, Hyoga. Você quis magoar Aioros, certeza, mas o que você fez foi enfurecer seu pai, o envergonhando na frente de outro. Aioros não se abalou o mínimo que fosse com o que você disse, ele tem quase quarenta anos e não tá nem aí pra escândalo de adolescente, mas se ele precisou interferir não foi por você! Oga, seu pai tem tendência a problemas do coração! Quando você chegou da Rússia, escorraçado de casa, ele teve uma taquicardia forte e eu quase pensei que poderíamos ser só eu e você dali para frente. Ele chorou por sua causa, sabia? Estava morrendo de medo de que alguma coisa pudesse ter acontecido com você! E o que você me faz? Hein? Simplesmente o trata desse jeito!

Fez uma pausa, tentando ordenar todas as palavras que saíam de sua boca, mas o afilhado estava precisando de ouvir algumas coisas a respeito do seu comportamento agressivo e desrespeitoso.

— E tem mais, Hyoga: ele te aceitou e te recebeu de braços abertos quando soube que você é gay. Não me diga que ele não se importou só porque ele também é, isso é ridículo! Ele é _**pai**_. Sofre quando você sofre, mas com aquele gênio maldito que ele tem, prefere não falar nada. Imagine você, saber que seu filho é gay e que o mundo inteiro vai condená-lo por isso. Que as pessoas vão se perguntar que _tipo_ de pai ele era que deixou isso acontecer, se ele não te deu carinho suficiente, se você não precisava mesmo **apanhar** pra ser normal. E, no fundo, se achar responsável e concordar com elas em certo ponto. Eu já fui xingado de tudo o que você pode imaginar: _bicha, viado, pervertido, doente, aberração_. Se coloque no lugar de Kamus e pense se ele vai gostar de falarem esse tipo de coisa do filho dele! Mas ele está lá fora, disposto a te aceitar e você parece que não quer ver isso de maneira nenhuma! Só fica aqui dando ataques de criancice porque seu namorado foi embora e porque está com ciúmes de seu pai! Ora, porra, ele tem todo o direito de estar com alguém, assim como você também!

— Milo, eu só queria passar o sábado sozinho com ele! — Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo olho direito do aquariano, que teimava furiosamente em não derramar outras. — _Batya_ passa mais tempo com ele que comigo, a gente mal se vê... eu sinto falta dele!

A confissão desarmou o padrinho.

— Por que você não falou isso pra Kamus? Ele teria passado mais tempo com você. — Acariciou o cabelo do afilhado um tanto bruscamente, a despeito da fúria que ele lhe desencadeara. Vê-lo chorando, mesmo Hyoga não sendo mais um menino, despertava-lhe o mesmo sentimento de proteção de sempre. — Vocês dois têm mania de não falar o que sentem e sobra pra mim juntar os pedaços! Mas tente controlar os ciúmes.

— Milo, você ama o meu pai. — Afirmou o loirinho com uma naturalidade que quebrou alguma coisa no escorpiano, não adiantava mais tentar esconder do rapaz. — Por que você não fica com ele? — Indagou o russo olhando para o vazio, tentando conter-se.

— Porque ele não me ama. — Respirou fundo. Hyoga arrancara-lhe a confissão, embora ela fosse bem óbvia. Antes que ele próprio pudesse perder o controle de si mesmo, improvisou — Ah.h.h.h.h.h, chega! Tá bom, que essa casa tá virando um cabaré e a puta principal sou eu! Anda, enxuga essa lágrima e vai dormir que amanhã tem aula.

— Pelo jeito que ele estava nervoso esses dias, aposto que _batya_ está com ciúmes de você! — Riu abertamente, soltando em seguida uma gargalhada pelo olhar aturdido da cara de seu padrinho.

— Vai dormir, Hyoga! Vaza e bico calado!

— Tá, boa noite. — Retirou-se ainda rindo. Milo parecia tão desesperado que chegava a ser cômico. Era uma droga que Kamus estivesse com outro, eles formariam um casal e tanto, pelo menos era o que ele achava.

-o.O.o-

Lá pela quarta-feira a rotina deles havia sido parcialmente restabelecida. Hyoga não mais voltava para casa quando a aula acabava, na verdade ficava estudando na biblioteca toda a matéria atrasada e para as provas que se seguiriam dali a uma semana. Estava correndo contra o tempo, como se costuma dizer. Com alguma sorte, conseguiu ajuda das meninas, que lhe emprestaram páginas e páginas de matérias copiadas, exercícios, revisões, o que conseguisse deixar quase todo seu dinheiro na xérox do colégio.

No momento, lá estava Hyoga, em uma das meses, fazendo os exercícios de física, matéria que simplesmente abominava. Por que raios iria querer saber quantos segundos uma pedra que alguém joga para cima levaria para cair de volta em sua mão? Sorte teria se a porcaria da pedra não caísse na cabeça do idiota que a jogou! E ainda entender que o tempo de descida era igual tempo de subida e aquele _blá, blá, blá_ que só os professores achavam importante.

Estava curvado sobre si mesmo, perseguindo as letras e os números no papel, que mais pareciam querer brincar consigo, dançando de um lado para o outro, tamanho era sua indisposição em estudar. A despeito de sua indignação com o currículo escolar, estava se esforçando, ou tentando.

Quase deu um pulo da cadeira quando sentiu uma mão pousar sobre seu pescoço e costas. Estivera realmente concentrado, errando todas as questões, que não percebera a aproximação de seu pai. Olhou para cima e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso cordial.

O loirinho começou a juntar seus papéis de rascunho espalhados e espanar os pequenos pedaços de borracha no chão que estavam sobre a mesa e grudadas à sua roupa.

— Entendeu a matéria?

— Odeio Física. Não entendi droga nenhuma! — Reclamou quando já havia levantado.

— Não quer pedir ajuda a Milo? Acho que ele não se incomoda em te ensinar.

— Pra ele fazer os problemas sem explicar e ainda jogar na minha cara que é fácil? Não, obrigado.

— Hahaha ele fazia isso mesmo.

Começaram a caminhar em direção ao carro, enquanto Kamus respondia aos "tchau, 'fessor" de alunos e funcionários que se dirigiam a ele com sorrisos simpáticos nos rostos.

— Eu combinei com as meninas de passar lá esse final de semana. — O loiro retomou a conversa. — Elas disseram que vão me ajudar.

— Hyoga, os pais delas sabem?

— Não sei. Por quê?

— Porque pai nenhum gosta de ver as filhinhas deles com um rapaz de quatorze anos com os hormônios a mil.

O adolescente parou de andar ao lado do pai como estivera fazendo, olhou-o com incredulidade e expressou esse sentimento:

— Mas eu não quero nada com elas! Eu sou gay!

— Mesmo assim, os pais delas não sabem disso. Eu também não gostei de ver duas meninas em casa quando elas foram para lá.

— E meu namorado também estava lá!

— Foi o primeiro impacto, depois eu nem liguei. — Riu de leve pela feição exasperada do filho. — Eu estou acostumado a receber os pais, todos eles reclamam. Ninguém quer ser avô tão cedo, Oga.

— Mas eu não vou transar com as meninas! Eu nem transei com o Shun!

— Não? Eu achei que tinha. — Comentou o pai com interesse. — Te deixei em casa sozinho por causa disso…

— Puta que pariu, que merda é essa que eu falei agora? — Perguntou o russo a si mesmo, ficando vermelho como era de seu costume. Deixara escapar a última frase. Por que sempre falava uma besteira qualquer e tinha que lidar com isso? Agora não havia escapatória, teria de responder ou Kamus continuaria perguntando indefinidamente.

— Não transamos.

— Mas vocês não fizeram nada?

— A gente se esfregava um no outro, ou se masturbava. E na última noite… ele pediu pra me chupar. — Relutara um pouco em dizer as últimas palavras, ficando corado quando finalmente as soltara.

— Hahahaha e como foi? — Abraçou o filho de lado e passou vigorosamente sua mão na lateral direita do corpo dele, como se para felicitá-lo, ou algo assim.

— Foi bom.

— Aham. — Beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça e tirou as chaves do bolso e apertou os botões do controle para desativar o alarme e abrir as portas.

— Acho que era por isso que eu estava meio surtado esse final de semana. — Disse sem encarar o pai, entrando rapidamente no carro para fugir do frio e do olhar inquiridor.

— Pode ser. — Falou calmamente, girando a chave na ignição e virando o corpo para trás para dar marcha à ré e não bater com a traseira em ninguém e rumou para casa. — Tudo bem.

Hyoga sorriu-lhe constrangido, depois baixou o olhar, concentrando-se em sintonizar uma estação que agradasse a ambos. Apertava os botões, freneticamente, reclamando o tempo todo que "aquele rádio era doido" e "não passava as estações direito" e assim voltaram para casa.

-o.O.o-

Hyoga acordou para mais um dia de aula com toda a preguiça que lhe era usual, acrescida de mais uma boa dose extra naquela manhã. Por que teria que ir à aula justamente no dia de seu aniversário? Completar quinze anos era apenas uma vez na vida de qualquer pessoa! (Lógico…)

Levantou-se emburrado, arrumando-se rapidamente para não perder a carona de Milo ou de seu pai, não importava, o que não queria mesmo era pegar o metrô ou ônibus. Chegou mal-humorado na cozinha, abrindo a geladeira para escolher qualquer coisa e comer, quando sentiu-se abraçado por trás e parcialmente erguido do chão.

— Hronia Polla!!! — Exclamou o escorpiano agarrando o afilhado de maneira a sufocá-lo.

— Valeu, Milo, mas me solta! — esperneou, ansioso por se ver livre daquele abraço de urso.

— Parabéns, _petit_. — Kamus o abraçou um tanto timidamente, por mais que o adolescente houvesse "pedido desculpas", ainda não haviam se acertado todas as suas arestas depois do episódio com Aioros, mas estavam caminhando.

— 'Brigado, pai. — Disse, sentando-se para fazer seu irrenunciável sanduíche de todas os desjejuns, isso e apenas um copo de liquidificador cheio de vitamina, nada mais.

— Não vai querer saber o que é seu presente? — Indagou Kamus tentando ser agradável.

— Um computador só pra mim? — Arriscou entediado. Milo parecia estar de bom humor e Kamus querendo se aproximar mais um pouco do aniversariante.

— Ele não merece presente algum! — Rebateu o grego instantaneamente, ante a falta de ânimo do adolescente, encarando o afilhado de forma severa, o qual se encolheu um pouco, como se fosse um garotinho novamente, olhando-o assustado. — Aqui, mal agradecido! — esticou-lhe um pacote embrulhado, sendo fitado pelos dois olhos azuis do rapaz de forma interrogativa e desconfiada.

— O que é isso?

— Abra logo e você vai saber!

— Um PSP!!! Fodástico!!! — O loirinho largou seu café da manhã de lado e começou a mexer no aparelho, tentando descobrir o jogo que viera com ele e verificar se suas funções estavam todas intactas.

— Mas e o que Shun te deu de aniversário, Hyoga? — Inquiriu o grego.

Muito embaraçado pela pergunta que o padrinho lhe havia feito, o adolescente engasgou qualquer resposta em sua boca, transfigurou sua expressão em espanto e a cor da sua pele em cor-de-rosa.

— NADA! — Rebateu ele veementemente quando, enfim, já conseguia raciocinar alguma coisa para responder à pergunta de Milo.

— Não vai me dizer que ele nem mesmo te chupou? ! — Continuou o grego a importuná-lo.

— PAI VOCÊ CONTOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! — Berrou o pobre adolescente, horrorizado com a possível traição paterna.

— Eu não contei nada! — Defendeu-se o aquariano mais velho de forma indignada, tentando aparentar seriedade, mesmo vendo o rosto desesperado do filho e o olhar vitorioso de Milo.

— Hahahahaha!!!! Mas você caiu como um patinho mesmo. Pelo amor de Zeus, Hyoga, todo gay começa chupando outro cara! Mas e como foi?

— NÃO INTERESSA!

— Da primeira vez que me chuparam meu pau ficou com um hematoma... — Relembrou o arquiteto, virando os olhos para o canto esquerdo, recordando os detalhes daquela vez há muitos anos atrás. — E com você, Kamus?

— Ela fez cara de nojo e jurou que nunca mais colocava "aquilo" — fez o gesto imitando as aspas com os dedos indicador e médio das duas mãos — na boca novamente. Tarde demais porque eu já tinha gozado.

— Que não tenha sido a minha mãe! Que não tenha sido a minha mãe! — Hyoga tinha os olhos fechados firmemente e cruzava os dedos de forma esperançosa.

— Não, Natasha foi a primeira com quem eu transei, mas tive uma namorada antes dela.

— Menos... — Hyoga nem conseguira dizer: 'menos mal', foi interrompido:

— Namorada inexistente, só se for... — interpelou Milo por impulso, quando se deu conta que falara demais — Zeus, meu! Traumatizei o menino! Hahahahaha, foi mal aí, Hyoga.

— Vá à merda, Milo! — Exclamou o adolescente derrotado.

— Vou não! Quem me obriga?

— Meu pai obriga! — O adolescente apontou para o genitor, que estava com cara de poucos amigos, principalmente por ter sido desmentido de tal maneira, mas também pela gritaria logo cedo.

— Hmmm, só convivo com pessoas sem senso de humor. Bem, crianças, eu tenho que ir trabalhar, um beijinho pra cada um. — Piscando o olho esquerdo, beijando a palma de sua própria mão e dando dois assoprinhos, foi que escorpiano saiu da cozinha, apressando-se em pegar alguns de seus projetos para continuá-los no escritório.

Kamus voltou a calmamente comer seu pão com margarina zero em gordura trans, zero em sal e zero em sabor, além de bebericar o café fumegante que prepara para si; enquanto Hyoga se perguntava por que não havia levado o maior esculacho por ter destratado o padrinho.

— Termine isso e vamos.

— Tá bom.

-o-

Mais tarde, com Shun ao telefone, a coisa foi diferente. Estavam tão à vontade, que nem parecia que se encontravam separados por milhares de quilômetros, mesmo que o japonês deixasse escapar umas lágrimas de vez em quando. A verdade, no entanto, era que ainda não dera tempo de sentirem saudades, mesmo que detestassem ficar separados. Ao menos podiam se falar pela internet.

Bem, naquela noite ele havia combinado de ir a uma lanchonete com os colegas da escola para jantarem toda a _junk food_ que pudessem pagar. Tanto foi assim que, quando Afrodite chegou à porta de Kamus e Milo, apertando a campainha com todo o estardalhaço que podia, encontrou os amigos sozinhos.

— Onde está o _meu _afilhado? — Indagou ele abraçando o francês, que fora quem lhe abrira a porta.

— Saiu com os amigos para comemorar. Vem se sentar, Dite.

— E cadê a bicha? — Indagou ao acomodar-se displicentemente no sofá, onde o dono da casa estivera previamente lendo uma revista.

— Trabalhando. Aproveitou que Hyoga não está em casa pra organizar algumas coisas do escritório lá no computador. — O ruivo sentou-se no outro sofá — Veio do ensaio?

— Vim. Queria dar um presente a Hyoga, já que ele deve estar meio pra baixo por causa do namoradinho. Como é o menino, Kamus?

— Maduro. Poucos adolescentes falam do futuro com tanta certeza como ele. Nem liga se é alvo das piadas dos outros por se vestir como "emo".

— Incomum… Mas é só o primeiro namoro dele. Se Hyoga está sentindo agora, logo passa. Adolescente se apaixona e desapaixona com uma facilidade… — Comentou o sueco com uma certa exasperação.

— Nós dois sabemos disso, mas não adianta explicar para ele. Se bem que com MSN, a coisa não está tão mal.

— AMIGA!!! — Gritou Milo do modo mais bichesco que conseguia para o visitante, andando em sua direção na ponta dos pés como se estivesse de salto alto, bem como levantando as mãos na frente do rosto e depois deixando-as pender para os lados desajeitadamente, enquanto Kamus ria.

— Oi, mulher! Como está sua vida?! — Levantou-se Afrodite para dar dois beijinhos estalados no ar, enquanto o grego fazia o mesmo.

— Uma loucura, santa. Nunca mais invento viajar tanto tempo. — Constatou o arquiteto com a mão esquerda presa sob a axila oposta, enquanto a outra mão gesticulava sem parar.

— E o coração? Conheceu algum bofe? — Perguntou o loiro mais velho com a mão direita espalmada e apoiada na própria face.

— .Conto! — Puxou Kamus para si, dando-lhe um sonoro selinho — Estou casada! — Anunciou, fazendo o francês a arregalar os olhos, em surpresa.

— Isso não é novidade nenhuma, bicha. Vocês duas nasceram para serem marido e mulher, mona.

— To passada. Eu te falo do acontecimento mais importante da minha vida e você esnoba desse jeito? Bicha falsa!

— Salafrária!

— Piranha!

— Vadia!

— Chega vocês dois! Brincadeira tem limite. — Reclamou o aquariano mais do que aborrecido com a discussãozinha teatral dos amigos, sem querer encarar o verdadeiro motivo de estar tão impaciente.

— Ok, _Senhor Insuportável_, eu paro. — Replicou Milo também irritado — Ao que devemos a honra de sua ilustríssima presença, velho amigo? — Falou, acomodando-se no sofá junto à visita.

— Vim ver Hyoga, trouxe um presentinho simples pra ele. Mas Kamus disse que ele saiu com os colegas, em todo caso vocês entregam amanhã.

— Ah, legal. Quer um café, vinho, água? — Indagou o escorpiano dirigindo-se à cozinha. Mesmo que Afrodite recusasse, ele iria trazer alguma coisa.

— Milo, vocês têm alguma fruta? Acabei de sair do ensaio, estou morto de fome. — Respondeu o sueco, falando um pouco mais alto para que o outro escutasse.

— Agora ele só vai deixar você sair daqui depois de jantar. — Disse o francês com simplicidade.

— Ai, Zeus! — Afrodite arregalou os belos olhos azuis. Havia esquecido daquela mania do outro — Milo, tem um italiano me esperando em casa com um quilo de macarrão com meu nome escrito!

— Não quero saber! — Rebateu o grego.

— Kamus, posso usar seu telefone, por favor? — Perguntou, já resignado.

— Não precisava pedir.

Alguns minutos se passaram, enquanto Afrodite tentava explicar a situação ao vociferante italiano, o qual gritava injúrias e ameaças contra a pessoa de Milo. Assim, depois de Shura acalmar os ânimos do outro lado da linha, finalmente o sueco pôde desligar.

— Por que a gente se sujeita a esse tipo de controle? Você que é psicólogo me explique. — Suspirou a visita exausta.

— Vai ser muito clichê se eu disser que todos somos diferentes, temos necessidades diversas, amor é uma delas e nos sujeitamos porque queremos manter alguma coisa de boa que o relacionamento traz?

— Claro que vai. — Riu um pouco — E como andam as coisas entre você e Aioros?

— Não sei. Eu e Aioros até nos damos bem, temos química na cama, mas não passa disso, não é exatamente isso que eu quero. E ainda tem o lance com Saga.

— E Milo.

— O que tem ele?

— Kamus, você pode até ser esperto quando estranhos precisam de você, mas é uma porta com os que estão mais próximos, sabia?

— Por que está dizendo isso?

— Olha, eu sinceramente estou cansado dessa situação. Prometi a todo mundo que não iria me meter, mas vendo que você tem dúvidas eu não vou mais ficar calado. — Dizia Afrodite num tom calmo e baixo. — Por que não tenta ficar com Milo? Ele gosta de você! E nem vem me dizer que não desconfiava, porque eu não acredito.

— … Pra ser sincero… sim e não. Eu desconfiava que Milo gostava de mim, mas que já tinha superado isso. Faz tantos anos que moramos juntos e ele nunca tentou dar em cima de mim… achei que estávamos bem desse jeito.

— Kamus, eu tenho um ditado: "se você não abre os olhos, também não abre as pernas". Que Milo é um idiota por nunca ter tentado, isso ele é, mas que você é mais idiota ainda por nunca ter se aceitado, isso também. Ser gay, meu amigo, não _é um estilo de vida:_ se nasce assim. Não se resolve ser viado aos trinta anos!

— Afrodite, eu tinha um filho, uma faculdade por fazer e tentar sustentar nós dois! Não pense que foi fácil pra mim passar esses anos tentando conciliar isso com uma vida amorosa. Eu não tinha tempo para pensar em mim.

— Desculpas. Parece uma cinqüentona (y) amargurada falando de como perdeu a vida toda para criar os filhos. Se você não se lembra, Milo te ajudou da maneira que podia. E tanto você quanto ele nunca deixaram passar a oportunidade de estar transando com alguém por causa de Hyoga.

— …

— Olha, eu sei o que é estar num dilema. Meu caso com Shura era extremamente firme, mas eu tinha um tesão absurdo pelo Máscara também… O resto você sabe: o casal virou trio e eu precisei mandar fazer uma cama e um colchão enormes pro meu quarto. O meu ponto é: assuma o risco. Deixe de ser acomodado. Se o seu namoro com Aioros está tão morno quanto você diz, termine que ele volta com Saga e fica tudo bem.

— E se eu disser que Milo e Saga passaram o último final de semana juntos depois de terem ido à Lisístrata?

— Eu digo que foi bem feito pra você, porque Saga é duplamente gostoso. Se não quiser tentar com Milo, pelo menos pense no que eu disse. — Interrompeu-se e berrou para a cozinha — MIIIIIIIIILO!!!

— Oi? — Gritou o escorpiano de volta.

— Você deu pra Saga e nem me disse nada, seu filho da mãe? Você é uma bicha muito sem futuro mesmo.

— A outra bicha fofoqueira já deu com a língua nos dentes, foi?

— Nós bichas temos que ser unidas e _compartilhar informações_! O que você ta fazendo pro jantar?

— Macarrão e carne, só pra matar de raiva aquele italiano.

Kamus colocou as mãos sobre o rosto, derrotado. Não podia com aqueles dois.

-o-

Menos de uma hora já havia se passado quando Afrodite ligara para um dos namorados e eles haviam aportado por lá com todo o jantar que Máscara havia preparado (que serviria pelo menos cinco pessoas só com a macarronada, fora o resto). Os donos da casa ouviram pacientemente as lamúrias de Afrodite e Shura sobre os gastos mensais com comida promovidos pelo outro. Pior ainda foi ter que agüentar o canceriano praticamente fazer todos jantarem outra vez.

Nesse meio tempo, interfonaram para Shaka e Mu e os dois subiram até o apartamento vizinho levando algumas bebidas. Não precisou muito para iniciarem uma festa em comemoração ao aniversário de Hyoga, mesmo que o aniversariante não estivesse presente – aquilo era mero detalhe.

Enquanto todos os marmanjos se divertiam em reconhecer todas as funções inúteis do aparelho de som que Kamus dera ao escorpiano, o francês aproveitou e ligou para o namorado a fim de que ele viesse comemorar consigo e os outros amigos.

— _Não sei, Kamus, acho que não vou._ — Disse o sagitariano quando o ruivo explicou a situação.

— Mas por quê? — Perguntou o francês decepcionado. Estavam todos num clima tão bom com aquela festa improvisada, queria partilhar aquilo com Aioros.

— _Sei lá, Kamus. A gente não teve oportunidade de conversar depois das coisas que aconteceram no final de semana. Acho que Hyoga não iria querer me ver no dia do aniversário dele._

— Entendo… ninguém precisa ver outro escândalo daqueles… — Comentou magoado. A atitude do filho parecia ter desestabilizado sua relação mais do que imaginara e o moreno não demonstrava querer ficar entre ele e o filho, mas havia outra coisa que incomodava Kamus — Isso não tem nada a ver com Milo ter transado com Saga, tem?

— _A gente não pode conversar depois? Não vou dizer que a situação não é estranha, mas… bem, vou desligar, divirta-se na festa._

— Ok, beijo.

— _Outro_. — Desligou o telefone sem muito entusiasmo.

Por mais que estivesse chateado, era adulto e podia lidar com isso, refletiu o ruivo consigo mesmo. Aliás, nem teve muito tempo para pensar nas coisas que estavam ocorrendo, pois logo em seguida os crianções resolveram ter a mais brilhante das idéias: sentir até que altura o novo aparelho de som conseguiria ir.

"Qualquer semelhança entre eles e a turma de Hyoga semana passada não é mera coincidência…" Pensou o aquariano.

— Cara, abaixa isso! Você vai quebrar meu som novo! — Implorou Milo exasperado.

— Hein? Não ouvi! — Gritou o espanhol de volta cinicamente. — Cara, esse som é foda! — Comentou enquanto o eletro estrondava o apartamento com uma música qualquer da estação que estava sintonizada.

— Ei! Vocês tenham cuidado! Eu ainda não acabei de pagar isso! — Gritou Kamus. Só queria extravasar um pouco da frustração.

Milo não se conteve e terminou abaixando o volume no próprio aparelho, ao invés de esperar a boa vontade do capricorniano em fazê-lo usando o controle remoto. Podia estar parecendo infantil e possessivo em relação às suas coisas, mas era o som que acabara de ganhar não havia um mês.

— Po, Milo. Quer acabar a festa? — Reclamou Mu, divertindo-se terrivelmente com o desespero do escorpiano em salvaguardar seu presente.

— Só não precisa que o prédio venha abaixo, _Gordo_! — Rebateu o escorpiano com ferocidade.

— Zeus! Há anos que ninguém chama Mu assim! — Exclamou Máscara dando risada.

— É, desde o colégio. — Comentou o ariano já sem muita vontade de confrontar o grupo, aquilo iria se tornar por demais cansativo. — Fodxxx-se vocês.

— Ei, Shaka! Você tem algum microfone em casa? — Shura indagou entusiasmado. — Vamos fazer um karaokê!

— Hein? Você só pode estar de miolo mole, espanhol! — Interveio Milo. — Além de que esse DVD aqui não tem função de karaokê.

— Eu estava falando de conectarmos o microfone no som mesmo. Só configurá-lo para abaixar as vozes e a gente canta. Vai lá, Shaka, deixe que eu dobro esse grego.

— Ok, Shaka, vai lá. Mas eu tenho duas condições, que só digo quando você voltar.

O virginiano, pagando para ver as _tais condições_ de Milo, em poucos instantes voltava com dois microfones em mãos. Perdera a outra briga que o capricorniano e o arquiteto tiveram a respeito de como concretizar a idéia que Shura havia tido e onde estavam as benditas funções (sem que nenhum quisesse olhar no manual e constatar se isso era realmente possível).

— E aí, _greco,_ quais são suas condições? — Indagou Máscara, que não estava muito a fim de entrar no meio da confusão, mas se mantinha curioso.

— Shura vai ser o primeiro a cantar e vai ter que fazer a coreografia de _Radios_, de Emanuel Horvilleur, completa.

— Só isso? — Reclamou Mu, pois havia achado que a idéia de Milo realmente seria algo arrebatador.

— Hoje não estou inspirado. To cansado do trabalho e não to bêbado. — Defendeu-se o escorpiano. Que mais queriam dele? Kanon nem estava ali para incentivá-lo, muito menos Aioria.

— Proposta aceita. — Shura estendeu o braço e apertou a mão do escorpiano, selando o acordo entre ambos.

Mesmo com a animação no apartamento, Kamus permanecia meio taciturno, o que não passou despercebido por Shaka e Afrodite. Os dois observavam atentamente o movimento dos outros amigos, mas pareciam ter decidido não participar da bagunça em solidariedade ao francês.

— Ter dois namorados cansa… — Comentou Afrodite casualmente a Shaka, inclinado displicentemente na poltrona da sala, ao lado do virginiano, enquanto o francês permanecia um pouco mais afastado.

— Eu só sei que o meu vale por dois.

— Acho que vou encarar isso como uma coisa boa, Sha. — Respondeu o sueco com um sorriso divertido — Engraçado… você e Mu sempre parecem tão grudados, cortaram o cordão umbilical hoje?

— Era isso ou nos separarmos de vez.

— Como? — Indagou Afrodite, surpreso pela resposta recebida.

Shaka arrumou-se em outra posição na cadeira, a fim de que pudesse encarar o pisciano para melhor conversarem.

— Ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu o amo, ele a mim, mas estávamos desgastados. Não tínhamos qualquer outra atividade fora do nosso relacionamento que não fosse trabalho. Kamus frisou bastante que mesmo morando no mesmo prédio nós mal nos falamos e tanto Mu quanto Milo sempre se deram bem.

— Nossa! Hoje estou servindo de conselheiro sentimental para todo mundo. Vou pedir um cargo de assistente no consultório de Kamus.

— Andou conversando com Milo a respeito de Kamus? — Perguntou Shaka para dar continuidade à conversa.

— Não, com Kamus a respeito de Milo. Rasguei o verbo.

— Você o quê? Kamus deixou que você metesse bedelho na vida dele?

— Não precisou deixar, eu falei antes disso. Shaka, eu to de saco cheio. A gente sempre tem que estar pisando em ovos nessa situação. Por que não se pode dar um chega pra lá em Kamus por deixar Milo mal? Também não se pode dar uma sacudida em Milo para fazer com que ele deixe de ser um banana? E você não viu lá em casa? Agora Aioros e Saga estão envolvidos nesse rolo! Pior: Milo andou comendo o Saga…

— Sério isso? — O indiano arregalou os olhos.

— Ele mesmo me disse!

— Pior que você tem razão Afrodite…

— O que as duas comadres estão comentando? — Inquiriu o francês que chegara perto dos amigos segurando três copos de cerveja.

— Nossas vidas amorosas… — Respondeu Shaka com muito mais significado do que poderia deixar transparecer. — Por falar nisso, por que Aioros ainda não chegou?

— Eu liguei para ele. Não vai poder vir.

— Ahh. — Resmungou o indiano.

— Você deve ter razão, Afrodite.

— Claro que eu tenho. — Respondeu presunçosamente o pisciano, mesmo que um sorriso brincalhão dançasse nos lábios — Eu tenho? — Divertiu-se ao tentar fazer de desentendido, olhando o francês com uma expressão simpática.

— Eu prometo que vou fazer o que já estava pensando… — Disse o aquariano.

— Obrigado por me inteirarem da conversa. — Reclamou o indiano, como se não estivesse realmente a par do assunto e bebericou um pouco da cerveja que o amigo trouxera consigo.

— Acho que meu relacionamento com Aioros anda mal. "Acho" não, tenho certeza. Mas nada que não possa ser emendado.

— Kamus, da última vez você me disse tinha inveja de meu relacionamento com Mu. Só que nós estamos juntos há anos e tivemos nossas crises, a última nem bem havia sido resolvida a contento. Olhe, não adianta ficar se enganando que esse namoro pode ser consertado, se vocês dois não quiserem isso. Você tem que ver se vale a pena, Kamus. Há alguma coisa que te prende a ele? Assim, de verdade? Ou você está apenas entusiasmado por ser seu primeiro homem?

— Eu estou decido a falar com ele sobre isso. Eu tenho carinho por ele, Shaka. E também acho que seja cedo para dizer que eu quero um relacionamento mais profundo, como você tem com Mu ou Dite tem com MM e Shura. Até porque eu sei que ele não quer isso.

— Você _sabe_, você _tem_, você _quer_, mas o que você _sente_, Kamus? — Inquiriu Afrodite.

— Que é hora de pegar meu filho na lanchonete. Amanhã ele tem aula. — Levantou-se da mesinha de centro de onde havia sentado, levando consigo o copo de cerveja ainda cheio. — Até daqui a pouco.

— Até. — Responderam ambos os amigos, que o observaram se retirar.

— Pelo menos fizemos algum avanço hoje. — Comentou o sueco.

— Você não tem idéia do quanto. — Completou o virginiano.

-o-

— _Y donde están esas radios modernas que pasan esa música que me hace tan bien. Me transporta a donde no importa, si solo se que nos hace bien bien. Canción moderna canción moderna. _— Cantava Shura desafinadamente, imitando a voz anasalada do cantor e também seus movimentos pélvicos terrivelmente duvidosos.

— Porra, Shura, de novo? — Reclamou Milo pela enésima vez naquela noite. Na verdade, a idéia do karaokê havia se mostrado um grande fiasco, o único quem realmente fazia questão de cantar era o espanhol, que havia dado a idéia. Mesmo assim, tudo que ele pudesse fazer para irritar ainda mais o escorpiano ele faria.

— Shushu, eu não agüento mais! — Também revelou Afrodite que mesmo após a saída de Kamus continuou conversando com Shaka.

— Dido, onde está o Kyu? — Indagou Milo estranhando por não encontrar o francês em nenhum local.

— Foi pegar Hyoga. — Respondeu o pisciano.

— Ele saiu sozinho? — Espantado, o grego foi impelido a perguntar novamente. — Tem certeza?

— Tenho, claro. Ele mesmo disse que iria pegar Hyoga, já que amanhã tem aula. Shaka ouviu também.

— Ouvi. — Acrescentou o indiano, levantando-se da poltrona e indo em direção a Mu, abraçando-o pela cintura com força, fazendo com que o outro risse largamente.

— E vocês não estranharam que ele tenha ido sozinho? Ele não dirige muito, vocês sabem!

— Já está mais do que na hora de começar. Finalmente ele está percebendo que não precisa de babá, não, Milo? — Interveio Mu, que feliz estava com o namorado envolto à sua cintura.

— Sim, mas vai que ele se perde ou bate o carro? Como vocês conseguem ficar tão tranqüilos?

— Porque não é o Fim do Mundo, _greco_ idiota. Anda_, _coloque qualquer música aí, porque esse karaokê foi um fracasso. — Reclamou o canceriano.

— Essa festa está horrivelmente morna! Como vocês esperam comemorar o aniversário de Hyoga assim? — Decidido a não deixar o espírito da festa morrer, Shura pegou seu celular e procurou por algo em sua agenda, afastando-se do grupo para retornar em uns poucos minutos.

— Mudando de assunto, você está pretendendo organizar alguma coisa para o aniversário de Kamus? — Perguntou Máscara da Morte que parecia mais observador aquela noite.

— Bem, ele comentou que iria querer tirar uns dias de folga para arejar a cabeça. — O escorpiano tentava desesperadamente achar uma desculpa que convencesse a todos. Não haviam tocado mais no assunto da promessa desde que Hyoga se mudara para lá. Tinha certeza que havia sido demovido daquela idéia idiota, mas isso era o que ele esperava e não tinha como saber com certeza.

— Zeus, é verdade! Você completou trinta anos enquanto estava viajando e Kamus já está beirando os trinta também. Ohh… Estou tão orgulhoso de vocês, nossos bebês estão crescendo. — Comentou o pisciano teatralmente, fingindo enxugar uma lágrima que escorria. — Sério, não podemos deixar passar em branco! Parece até que foi ontem que estávamos todos no colégio!

— Não sei se ele vai gostar muito da idéia… — Emendou Milo, mesmo não tendo a menor pista do que o francês iria responder àquela proposta.

— Oh, não senhor, eu quero uma desculpa pra beber e comer muito! — Acrescentou Mu .

— E você precisa de desculpa para isso, Mu ? — Perguntou o virginiano de forma zombeteira.

— Com desculpa é melhor. — Rebateu o tibetano.

— Tudo bem, mas não se surpreendam se ele não aparecer.

— Ah, não, meu caro. Eu vou resgatá-lo até da tumba se for preciso, mas nós vamos comemorar o aniversário dele e ponto final! — Sentenciou Afrodite.

— Não duvido. — Respondeu o grego, derrotado.

— _Cierto._ Marcada a "bebemoração" lá em casa no final de semana depois do aniversário dele. Ainda sobrou muita tequila do Ano Novo. — Disse Máscara categórico

— Rapazes, eu adoraria esperar Kamus e Hyoga chegarem, mas eu estou exaurido. Essa semana de ensaios ta me matando.

— O que vocês vão apresentar dessa vez, Dite? — Perguntou Mu interessado. Nunca mais havia ido a qualquer apresentação das óperas em que o sueco contracenava.

— Carmen, pra variar.

Todos na sala riram. Parecia que ao menos uma vez por ano eles tinham que encenar Carmen.

— E por que vocês ensaiam se já tem o enredo todo decorado? — Indagou mais uma vez o tibetano.

— Porque, para satisfazer o ego de todas as contraltos, todo ano é uma mulher diferente que interpreta Carmen. — Rebateu o sueco já imaginando ter que comparecer ao ensaio no dia seguinte.

— Você quer dizer que o diretor todo ano faz o teste do sofá com uma contralto diferente, não? — Esclareceu Shaka achando graça da cara de sofrimento do amigo.

— Ou isso.

Cinco dos presentes caíram na gargalhada, exceto pelo escorpiano, que olhava ansiosamente para o relógio, tendo seu coração falhado uma batida a cada vez que o ponteiro avançava um minuto. Por que raios de uma hora para outra Kamus decidira sair assim no meio da noite para buscar o filho?

O que aquele francês podia evitar para sair de casa de carro ele evitava. Não tinha idéia do porquê ele simplesmente pegara as chaves e saíra dirigindo por aí. O que tinha mudado? Perdera o momento de transição para Kamus tentar arriscar-se a guiar o carro.

"Zeus… o que está acontecendo com a gente? Eu podia lê-lo inteiramente apenas olhando-o de relance, agora, quase não nos falamos mais e geralmente estamos discutindo sobre Hyoga, os problemas de Hyoga na escola, Hyoga e o namorado, sempre: Hyoga, Hyoga, Hyoga. Ou então, vez ou outra, ele e Aioros. Pior, quando foi a última vez que conversei com ele como eu me sentia, pelo que eu estava passando? É… acho que não estou tão interessante assim para ser mantido em pauta."

A esse pensamento final, sorriu tristemente, depois manteve um semblante neutro, tentando prestar atenção ao que os amigos discutiam.

— Meninas, eu preciso mesmo ir embora. — Comentou Afrodite, cujo semblante denotava estar passado de sono.

— Nós também precisamos ir. — Disse Shaka por ele e Mu .

— Ah, não! Pelo menos vamos esperar até que Kamus chegue com Hyoga, antes que Milo venha a parir um filho de preocupação. — Intercedeu o capricorniano pelo amigo. — Além de que é falta de consideração sair daqui antes que o aniversariante chegue.

— Shura, o que é que você está tramando? — Perguntou Máscara da Morte pondo-se mortalmente sério.

— Credo! Eu não posso tentar ser educado que vocês pensam que eu estou tramando alguma coisa. E ter que escutar isso de um dos meus amantes é que me dói mais!

— Se bem que Kamus está demorando mesmo. — Comentou Afrodite.

— Não falei! Milo, não tem como você ligar para o celular dele? — Disse Shura.

— Não vai adiantar de nada. — Disse o grego desgostoso. Já fazia mais de meia hora que o aquariano havia saído e não deveria levar tanto tempo assim.

— Você é simplesmente um idiota que ta caindo na armadilha desse espanh-… — O canceriano não conseguiu terminar a fala, pois ouviu a porta da sala ser aberta com violência por um adolescente irritadiço.

— A gente não poderia ter demorado mais não? — Perguntou a figura loira magricela que naquele dia calhara de ser o aniversariante.

O jovem aquariano fora entrando em casa tão de repente que nem iria perceber o pessoal na sala, caso não fosse a explosão de do único grego do recinto:

— Finalmente! Vocês vieram de marcha à ré, por acaso?

— Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, apareceu nossa Margarida! Parabéns, querido afilhado! Ta vendo que eu sempre seria uma melhor escolha para padrinho que umas e outras bibas escandalosas? — O pisciano abraçou o loirinho, estendendo-lhe seu presente.

— Cacete, Dido, hoje você está realmente se sentindo a bicha que matou Freddy Mercury, hein? — Reclamou o escorpiano enraivecido.

— Vai querer estragar o aniversário do menino? Se controle. — Rebateu o sueco imediatamente num tom mais baixo, para que apenas Milo escutasse — E você não tem porque ficar desse jeito, obrigação de Kamus cuidar do filho dele. Até que enfim ele está entendendo isso, entenda você também.

— UMA CÂMERA! — Exclamou o jovem loiro. — VALEU, AFRODITE!

— Não é lá essas coisas, a resolução é muito fraquinha… eu comprei pensando mais na função de web-cam. — Confessou, piscando um olho para o russinho.

— Não, sério! Valeu mesmo!

— Ihhhhh… — Murmurou o ariano — Vão ter orgias pela net durante a madrugada…

Todos os presentes – exceto o adolescente o qual ficou tão constrangido que não conseguiu esboçar qualquer reação – explodiram na gargalhada. No entanto, eles pararam a sessão de risadas por causa de um grande barulho que vinha de fora do apartamento.

Dirigiram-se à varanda e disputaram espaço para saber o que acontecia na rua, àquela hora da noite. Os presentes, menos o espanhol, arregalaram os olhos por avistar um carro popular, adornado com luzes coloridas, corações pintados, uma música romântica ao fundo repetindo a toda altura e um homem trajado com um terno de poliéster e gravata preta começou a falar por meio de um microfone:

— _Alexei Hyoga Flaubert._ — Disse o homem de paletó, fazendo uma pequena mesura ao avistar o grupo na janela, já que o capricorniano havia lhe dado mais ou menos as indicações do apartamento. — _Boa noite. É com muita alegria e satisfação que estamos aqui reunidos aqui, nesse momento especial, para comemorar seu aniversário._

A música abaixou um pouco e, dentro de instantes, todas as luzes da rua pareciam ter se acendido e as pessoas apareciam nas janelas e sacadas para saber o que diabos estava acontecendo, inclusive os vizinhos Mime e Ikki.

— QUEM FOI QUE CHAMOU ESSES IDIOTAS AQUI? — Desesperou-se o escorpiano, na tentativa de defender o afilhado. Aquilo só poderia ser um número de circo — Foi você, não foi, Shura?! Por isso que você não queria deixar Afrodite ir embora!

Enquanto o grego tinha um ataque, o espanhol divertia-se em ver a vergonha estampada no rosto do adolescente que olhava horrorizado para a cena. Era uma satisfação maior ainda ver a exasperação de Milo. Agora, surpresa para si fora ver o ruivo se contorcendo de rir tanto quanto ele, essa realmente era a novidade da noite.

Afrodite e Máscara da Morte queriam um local em que pudessem enfiar suas caras com segurança. Shura estava com um espírito de porco tão apurado naquele dia que só os fazia passar vergonha. Shaka permaneceu neutro, agradecendo aos deuses por não ter sido ele o escolhido e Mu gritava incentivos ao homem do carro, suplicando que ele lesse a mensagem preparada.

— Hyoga! HYOGA!!! HYOGA!!! — Gritou Ikki da janela do apartamento do namorado, acenando e indicando um laptop na outra mão. Mime, por sua vez, cumprimentou a todos educadamente com um meneio de cabeça, abrindo um belo sorriso ao reconhecer o ex-professor, Shaka.

— DESLIGA ISSO, IKKI! — Agarrou-se o aniversariante ao parapeito, suplicando que o cunhado desistisse de seja lá o que fosse que estivesse tramando. No mesmo instante, o celular de Hyoga tocou e, quando viu o número de Shun, ficou tão nervoso que quase não conseguiu atender.

— _Hyoga. — _começou a discursar o homem de terno num tom ensaiado e com uma música de saxofone ao fundo_— __Hoje comemoramos mais um ano de sua existência na Terra_, _me transporto para o dia em que você veio à luz. Era um bebê perfeito e encheu nossos corações de alegria ante a visão de que uma nova vida havia chegado ao mundo. Naquela época, nós mal podíamos imaginar que você se tornaria o que é hoje, só podíamos esperar que os deuses o protegessem e incansavelmente o guiassem pelo melhor caminho. Seja muito feliz, cultive pensamentos positivos, para que esses atraiam a felicidade que você está destinado, pois você merece toda a alegria do mundo_. _Sempre poderá contar com nosso apoio e compreensão, e participaremos também de cada conquista e descoberta sua, tentando dar os conselhos de quem já percorreu a mesma estrada. Parabéns, de seu pai, seu padrinho e seus amigos, te amamos muito. Que a força esteja com você. _

O loirinho estava imóvel com uma aparência apatetada, a ponto de chorar de ódio e absoluto desespero. Aquela palhaçada iria inevitavelmente parar no Youtube e de lá para o Orkut e MySpace e de lá a escola inteira estaria assistindo e rindo da sua pessoa. Pior, tinha certeza de Shun iria lançar a versão legendada para mostrar aos antigos colegas que ficaram na Rússia. Toda sua vida social estava destruída, nunca mais iria sair de casa!!!

— … Você não tinha porque ter feito uma coisa dessas espanhol! — Esbravejava o escorpiano.

— Há muito tempo eu não ria assim. — Comentou o ruivo em seguida, acabando de passar a mão pelo rosto.

— Você não vai ficar do lado do seu próprio filho? — Indagou o grego incrédulo e indignado.

— Ele supera. Ele será assunto da escola por uma semana, depois vão esquecê-lo porque a Britney Spears foi fotografada sem calcinha de novo. São adolescentes e volúveis, não é motivo para escândalo, Mi. — Retorquiu mais sério, porém ainda com ar de riso no rosto.

— O que aconteceu com você, Kamus?! — Verdadeiramente espantado, o arquiteto indagou. Tanto que se esquecera da raiva de Shura.

— Eu te faço mesma pergunta, Milo. — Olharam-se intensamente por algumas frações de segundo, como se fossem começar uma discussão, mas desistiram assim que os amigos começaram a se despedir gradualmente.

Afrodite tomou a frente dos dois namorados e desculpou-se imensamente pelo trabalho que havia dado e pela brincadeira sem graça do carro de som. Estava envergonhado demais e que eles conheciam Shura, geralmente não agia dessa forma, que se pudesse compensar de alguma forma, faria e, depois de um grande discurso de arrependimento, finalmente foram para casa.

Na vez de Mu e Shaka se despedirem, o ariano parecia cutucar o loiro por todas as partes do corpo, agarrando sua cintura, dando-lhe beijos na curva do pescoço, prendendo-o junto ao peito. Provavelmente o jornalista queria demarcar território, já que havia visto o rival tão próximo novamente, mesmo que esse parecesse acompanhado. Embaraçado com as investidas do outro, o indiano apressou-se em descer as escadas até seu apartamento, onde resolveriam aquilo da melhor forma possível.

Logo, os donos da casa se viram sozinhos com uma confusão de copos, pratos e comidas para organizar, posto que o russinho já correra para o computador há muito tempo – Milo abrira-lhe uma exceção para aquele momento –, a fim de evitar que sua humilhação pública cruzasse fronteiras através de algum endereço eletrônico (posto na Internet pelo próprio namorado) e o presente de Afrodite seria de grande ajuda nessa hora.

Kamus encarou Milo, que retribuiu o gesto.

— Deixamos a bagunça para amanhã, certo? — Propôs o francês.

— Certo. Boa noite.

— Boa.

-o.O.o-

Poucos dias se passaram desde o _incidente_ que o capricorniano aprontara no aniversário de Hyoga. Shun até que tentara colocar o vídeo que o irmão lhe enviara para o Youtube, mas o jovem aquariano tinha anos de experiência em chantagem emocional a sua frente, dada sua longa convivência com o escorpiano. De tanto que implorou, fizera o japonesinho desistir de seus intentetos.

Afora isso, os três moradores daquele apartamento continuavam levando suas vidinhas da melhor forma que conseguiam. Naquele momento, todavia, encontravam-se os três alojados na sala de estar, apenas _por estar_.

— Ah! Desisto! — O jovem aquariano fechou o livro com violência, jogando as canetas e lápis de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa da sala e pisando duro até o banheiro, disposto a tomar um banho.

— O que ele tem? — Indagou Milo ao aquariano que estava sentando à poltrona ao lado, pois ele estava folgadamente deitado no sofá, tomando todo seu espaço. O grego estava exausto de tentar colocar todos os projetos em dia por causa da viagem e resolvera que, pelo menos naquela noite, deveria desanuviar um pouco ou seu cérebro entraria em curto circuito.

— A Física não gosta dele. — Respondeu o ruivo com simplicidade.

— Ahhhhh. Eu posso ajudar.

— Ele está estudando com as meninas quase todos os dias e fazendo vários exercícios. Deixe ele se virar, Milo. Ele precisa tomar a iniciativa das coisas. Se ele pedir, você ajuda, mas não se ofereça.

— Qual é o problema de eu fazer uns exercícios com ele, Kamus? E não seja muito rigoroso com Hyoga, você também odiava Física! Se ele ficar com nota baixa, não reclame muito.

— Que idéia você tem de mim! Eu não vou reclamar com ele, estou vendo que Hyoga está se esforçando, são dez da noite e ele podia estar fazendo outra coisa, mas estava estudando e não fui eu quem mandou.

— Não?

— Não! — Disse um tanto ironicamente, deslocando um pouco o queixo para frente e colocando a língua entre os dentes, numa careta, como se dissesse o quão imbecil o outro estava sendo ao seu entender.

— HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA Que cara horrível! Faz de novo! — Genuinamente divertido, Milo jogou a cabeça para trás, afundando na almofada na qual apoiava a cabeça, mostrando o quanto seu pomo de adão subia e descia durante a gargalhada.

— Vá tomar…! — O francês parecia estar ofendido, mas fora logo tirado do sério pela reação espontânea do outro. Descontrolando-se no meio da frase e também começando a rir.

— Hm, boa idéia! Já faz um tempo… — O escorpiano espreguiçou-se de um jeito um tanto insinuante, ainda com seu sorriso brincalhão nos lábios. Encolheu a barriga, movimentando o tronco um pouco para o lado esquerdo e recolhendo uma das pernas.

Kamus observou-o compenetrado. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo era brincadeira, sentiu uma pequena fagulha de excitação, que só aumentava quanto mais analisava o corpo do grego escondido sob as calças e camisas folgadas e velhas que ele tanto gostava de usar quando estava em casa.

Pior que isso era sentir o odor másculo que ele exalava, ainda mais quando se mexia daquele modo, mas aquele momento em especial parecia que se sentia mais propenso a dar vazão à sua lascívia.

Ver Milo se insinuando, mesmo que de mentira, estava mexendo consigo. Já estava confuso em relação a isso antes, mas naquele momento, as idéias pareciam estar ainda mais fora de ordem. Assim, de ímpeto, pôs sua mão direita sobre a calça do amigo, subindo a mão de forma insinuante pela sua perna, quase chegando à coxa.

No mesmo instante o escorpiano sentou-se em seu assento, empertigando-se e olhando para Kamus com os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Quando ia expressar qualquer coisa sobre o acontecido, porém, foi interrompido.

— EU NÃO VI NADA! — Gritou Hyoga, morto de vergonha, recolhendo o celular que havia esquecido em cima da mesa e correndo de volta ao banheiro e lá se trancando.

— KAMUS! Você está doido? — Indagou o grego, pulando do sofá e se afastando alguns passos até uma distância segura.

— O que é que tem de mais? — Rebateu o aquariano com impaciência, ao ver que o outro não respondera da maneira mais receptiva.

— Ah, nada! Só que seu filho viu e você tem namorado, que, por sinal, é meu amigo também!

— Não somos exclusivos, você sabe!

— Que se foda, se quiser _trepar_ com alguém, ligue pra ele.

— Que foi? Me provoca e agora tá com medo de dar pra mim?

O grego já estava fugindo para seu quarto, tentando dar àquela situação um basta, mas virou-se de maneira súbita, percorrendo a distância que o separava de Kamus quase que instantaneamente. Dessa maneira, controlou a vontade de desferi-lhe um soco bem no meio da cara. Contentou-se, ao menos em dizer entre dentes:

— Eu não te provoquei e não estou com medo. — Ao terminar a sentença, retirou-se, até seu quarto, batendo a porta com estardalhaço (como todos naquela casa).

Em seguida, pegou rapidamente o telefone do gancho, discando um número conhecido, esperando que a outra pessoa atendesse logo.

— _Alô? _

— Mu, não acredito no que acabei de fazer.

-o-

Tentando acalmar um ariano que parara uma refeição por causa do telefonema, Milo tentou explicar ao amigo a situação da maneira mais resumida possível, assim ele poderia passar-lhe o sermão que merecia.

— _Como assim você recusou_? — Perguntou o tibetano de uma maneira que fazia denotar um pouco de choque em sua voz.

— Recusando. — Pelo tom do loiro, nem ele mesmo estava contente com sua atitude.

— _Mas não era isso que você sempre quis, cacete?_ — Agora o tom denotava a maior indignação possível.

— É, porra, mas quando ficou real, ficou real demais, entende? E se ele deu em cima de mim, é porque… eu sei lá por quê! Que se foda, eu já recusei e agora é tarde.

— _Que história é essa, Milo? Se você quiser mesmo transar com Kamus, invada o quarto dele, monte no pau dele e seja feliz, meu filho._

— Também não precisa ser estúpido, Mu. — Apesar dos pesares, sentiu-se um pouco ofendido pela maneira que o amigo dissera aquilo. Ele ligara em busca de sermão, mas quando ouviu, não gostou muito…

— _Eu não sou estúpido, só estou dizendo a verdade. Não venha pra mim fazendo drama. Você poderia estar transando com ele, mas recusou, ponto final. Agora, se você não quer transar com Kamus por transar é outra coisa._

— …

— _Pois é, chega uma hora que apenas sexo não faz o mesmo efeito. E olha que quem está dizendo isso sou eu! Por que você não tenta se aproximar dele? Quem sabe ele não corresponde?_

— Sei lá…

— _Olha, se você quiser ter certeza de que Kamus gosta de você antes de dar a cara à tapa, é burrice, ou, no mínimo, covardia. Você só vai saber se ele corresponde se tentar. Envolvimentos machucam, mas ninguém vira celibatário por esse motivo. Pense assim: magoado por magoado você já está._

— Você está certo, mas…

— _Mas o quê?_

— Não sei se consigo. — Confessou o grego.

— _Aí eu já não posso fazer nada. Mas pense no que eu falei._

— Tá, Mu… Vou desligar.

— _Ok. Até amanhã._

— Tchau.

-o-

Sozinho, como vinha acontecendo com freqüência nos últimos tempos, Kamus recolheu-se ao conforto de seu quarto e parou para pensar no ocorrido. Bem, ele realmente forçara uma situação e depois ficou frustrado porque não conseguira seu intuito.

"Cacete! Por que eu fiz isso? Pior que até faria mesmo sexo com Milo. Se ele me atrai? Por óbvio! Mas por que eu o abordei dessa maneira? Eu SEI que ele odeia. Ainda mais porque Hyoga nos viu. Milo pode adorar transar e tudo mais, só que ele não se mostra a qualquer um. Aquele idiota é um embuste, isso sim" riu amargamente "Mas será que ele achou que era só uma brincadeira de mau gosto? Ainda mais depois do que Afrodite me disse."

Cruzou as pernas, com as mãos sobre o abdômen, analisando se a reação de Milo houvesse sido algum ato físico, como um soco, um chute ou um empurrão, ele poderia até saber lidar com o amigo, mas a forma como ele lidara com sua investida fora algo inesperado. Magoara o loiro e odiava quando isso acontecia.

Ele sabia lidar com uma agressão corporal, era apenas atingir o escorpiano de volta e ambos veriam que aquilo não levaria a nada e tudo se resolveria naquele momento. Só e apenas.

"Ele deve ter achado que eu não estava falando sério. É muito inseguro e sempre escolhe relacionamentos que nunca darão certo, ou então se apaixona pela pessoa errada. Ele gosta é de ter alguém inatingível, porque sabe que nunca irá quebrar a cara com isso. Típico dele."

Levantou-se lentamente de sua cama e foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes.

"Engraçado. Da outra vez em que eu _peguei_ nele, eu quem saí fugindo, dessa vez foi o contrário. Sei que forcei a barra… mas não vou pedir desculpas. Vou deixar o que aconteceu em aberto, talvez ele encare isso como eu querendo me aproximar dele, depois que refletir um pouco."

Quando já estava prestes a dormir, porém, escutou o sinal de seu celular que o avisava de uma mensagem de texto recebida. Pensou em ignorá-la, mas não conseguiu simplesmente deixá-la de lado.

Contrariado, levantou e pegou o objeto maldito, pondo-se a ler a mensagem de Aioros – porque presumia que era ele –, a qual começava da seguinte maneira:

_Oi, o fds está 1/2 apertado. Nos vemos semana q vem. _

_Vai fazer o q de niver? Bj Aioros_.

Kamus ficara um pouco chateado com a ausência de seu amante no aniversário de seu filho, pois estava se divertindo e queria partilhar da alegria junto do namorado. Por outro lado, entendia perfeitamente a recusa do outro… mas, claro que não deixara de ficar se sentindo um pouco estranho.

É, as coisas entre os dois estava definitivamente sem o mesmo viço do começo do relacionamento. Não que estivessem tão ruins a ponto de degringolar de vez, havia escapatória, mas, pensando muito tanto no que Afrodite, quanto no que Shaka haviam dito, tomara algumas conclusões e precisava colocá-las em prática_._

Reparou na hora que o visor de seu telefone mostrava e desistiu de ligar. Provavelmente o outro ainda estaria acordado – ainda assim, não quis ligar.

Suspirou, Aioros nem ao menos se dera ao trabalho de formular uma desculpa convincente. Sabia muito bem que estar "meio apertado" significava: "vou sair com outro", se bem que eles não eram exclusivos, como acabara de falar a Milo, ainda mais porque ele próprio estava olhando em volta mais do que o de costume…

"Eu entrei nessa sabendo exatamente que isso não seria um namoro convencional. Por mais que seja isso que eu diga aos outros, seria complicado de explicar o que somos de verdade e também não vou ficar espalhando minha intimidade pra qualquer um."

Pegou o celular e digitou uma mensagem em resposta para o amante:

_Sem problemas. _

_Quero te ver segunda, então. Beijo, Kamus_

Virou de lado, colocando o celular na mesa de cabeceira, ligou a televisão e ficou assistindo um filme até adormecer.

CONTINUA…

**Mural Explicativo da Ilía **(Minhas notinhas habituais, mas todo mundo tem o nome de sua "coluna" depois da fic, mas eu não! Estou em busca de um nome e aceito sugestões XD)** :**

Gente, não _quis_ colocar nenhuma referência. Se quiserem, podem perguntar alguma coisa e, por favor, deixem e-mail, _please_! Sei que estou atrasada em responder as reviews, mas vou entrar no pique de novo.

Não vou me demorar muito. Por causa do que escrevi lá em cima, percebe-se que estou chateada com a situação e mal-humorada. Para completar, entrei na TPM, não resultou numa combinação muito agradável… ¬¬'

Agradecimentos especiais à Ansuya que está sempre trocando idéias comigo, além da Perséfone-san e Illy-chan, que me ajudaram a corrigir o capítulo *aperta as três*.

Um bilhão de beijos.


	14. Inferno Astral parte II

Ósculos e Amplexos

Para que complicar o que é simples?

**Disclaimer**: tem muita criatividade e bom gosto ao desenhar tantos homens lindos num mesmo mangá, por isso mesmo os créditos devem ser dados a ele, não a mim, que sou apenas uma fã ardorosa dos rapazes.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 10 – Inferno Astral

_Parte II_

.

.

O final de semana se arrastara de forma penosa. O jovem aquariano resolvera se dar um descanso de dois dias e o pai não interviera. O francês via que o adolescente estava se esforçando e, caso se empenhasse além do limite, excesso estudo poderia ser mais uma fonte de grande estresse para o rapaz e isso não era saudável.

Apesar disso, ainda ficava um pouco apreensivo com as notas baixas de Hyoga, pois sabia que não era por falta de estudo, mas por problemas com a família e sua própria sexualidade.

Em todo caso, achava que por enquanto essa era a melhor maneira de lidar com loirinho. Deveria manter-se por perto. O problema é que por mais que estivesse por perto, não estava _próximo_ do adolescente, ao menos não tanto quanto gostaria ou como ele via que Hyoga era de Milo.

Ah, claro, o escorpiano. Passaram praticamente dois dias falando apenas o que era extremamente necessário. Pelos céus, como preferiria que ele berrasse e esbravejasse, teria resolvido a querela entre eles em dois tempos, mas não conseguia quebrar a casca em que o grego se enfiara e agora se encontravam numa situação ridícula como aquela. Dois adultos sem se falar? Absurdo!

Com a mente fervilhando em mil pensamentos concomitantes, convenceu a si próprio de que resolveria um problema de cada vez, por grau de urgência.

­Na segunda-feira, portanto, em seu intervalo para o almoço, pegou o telefone e discou rapidamente o número do amante, esperando que ele atendesse. Segundos se passaram e ouviu a voz grave do outro lado da linha a cumprimentá-lo.

— Aioros? — Indagou o francês quando o sagitariano atendeu ao celular. —Acho que estamos precisando conversar.

— _Verdade, Kamus. Eu te pego em casa hoje?_

— Não, eu me viro, pode deixar. Mas que tal aquela praça junto ao colégio? Até que é discreta.

— _Combinado. Te vejo às seis_. — E desligou.

-o-

Na hora acordada, Kamus tirou o telefone do bolso e verificou que havia uma chamada não atendida do namorado. Ligou imediatamente para ele, que respondeu:

— _Já cheguei. Estou nas mesas de xadrez._

— Estou indo.

Chegou à parte das mesinhas em poucos instantes. Sentou-se no banquinho de concreto que ficava em frente a Aioros, o qual já estava acomodado e, como não havia ninguém por perto, deram-se um selinho em cumprimento.

— Acho que estamos aqui pelo mesmo motivo. — Comentou o francês tranqüilo. Pela postura do amante, podia prever o que iria advir daquela conversa.

— Então… vamos parar de nos ver, certo? — Comentou Aioros sem muita cerimônia. Ainda mais pelo olhar que outro ostentava.

— Acho que sim. Sinto muito por Hyoga ter te destratado quando você foi à minha casa da última vez.

— A culpa não é sua, Kamus. Hyoga já tem discernimento para saber o que deve e o que não deve fazer. Ataque de adolescente é a coisa mais normal do mundo, esqueceu que eu era completamente impossível na idade dele? — Riu com leveza. — Ele só estava com ciúmes de você.

— Mas ele exagerou. Ele sabe que por mais que eu me relacione com quem quer que seja, ele é a pessoa que eu mais amo. — Dito isso, debochou de si mesmo ante a frase tão açucarada que dissera — Essa coisa piegas de pai, não tem como fugir.

— Será que sabe mesmo? Ainda mais porque Hyoga acabou de passar por uma situação péssima. A mãe descobriu sobre a sexualidade dele da pior forma possível e ele só pode contar com você.

— Eu sei disso, mas eu não posso apenas viver em função dele. Até porque, quando ele voltou para casa, eu já estava com você, Aioros.

— De fato… Entendo que deve ser difícil conciliar as duas coisas. Sem ofensas, mas nunca pensei em ter filhos por esse motivo. Já basta o que eu tenho de sobrinhos.

— Não ofendeu. Eu também nunca me imaginei ser pai aos dezesseis anos.

— Kamus, eu gosto de você, mas você tem muita bagagem. Esses seus problemas cardíacos e um filho adolescente são uma carga muito grande para você e para quem quer que você estiver se relacionando. Eu não sei lidar com isso e, honestamente, não é o que eu espero de um relacionamento.

— Claro. Eu entendo. Senti isso desde o início do nosso caso, mas com o passar do tempo, eu fui me apegando de alguma forma. Você foi meu primeiro "namorad**o**", por assim dizer. E quando você diz problemas cardíacos quer dizer meus episódios depressivos, não?

— Exatamente… Apesar disso, decidi que poderíamos levar nosso caso à frente porque eu sentia algo em você que achava particularmente interessante. E tudo porque aquele menino adulto que eu torturava quando pequeno, me beijou com um alto grau de curiosidade.

— Confesso, sou culpado. Primeiro eu te beijei porque queria mandar Máscara da Morte à merda, mas você me pegou de jeito. Honestamente, eu estou cansado de sempre tomar o primeiro passo, a primeira iniciativa num relacionamento, isso cansa.

— Eu senti que você estava me analisando.

— E estava. — Sorriu o aquariano — Queria saber como seria entregar o comando do beijo para a outra pessoa, por isso me deixei levar por você.

— O que você queria era uma pessoa com quem pudesse transar sem te deixar na responsabilidade de todo o ato… — constatou o grego.

— Não só isso. Gostei de me envolver com alguém mais velho. Aprendi algumas coisas que posso levar para frente. — Sorriu de uma maneira um pouco pervertida, encontrando o mesmo sorriso nos lábios do moreno.

— Voltando ao assunto de Hyoga, por que você não publica algum trabalho a respeito de como os pais de adolescentes gays devem lidar com a situação? Você trabalha com isso há anos e está vivenciando na pele.

— Eu não tinha pensado nisso… alguns pais não gostam de alguém "metido a esperto" venha a intervir nos assuntos da família, talvez alguns prefiram ler a respeito… mas se eu publicar algo com meu nome, vou expor Hyoga.

— Ah, Kamus, você pode usar um pseudônimo, ou mesmo lançar um romance baseado na sua vida. Ou não faz nada disso e publica algo completamente científico, baseado só na sua experiência clínica. Sei lá, para tudo dá-se um jeito.

— Vou pensar sobre isso…

Calaram-se por um tempo, olhando um para o outro, a conversa entre eles realmente fluía com facilidade. Não estavam ali para vivenciar as mágoas, apenas para acertar alguns detalhes.

— Acho que já falamos tudo, não? — Indagou Aioros com um sorriso gentil, oferecendo a mão ao outro.

— Acho que sim. — O ruivo retribuiu o sorriso e apertou a mão do outro. Levantaram-se, portanto, abraçaram-se cordialmente com tapinhas nas costas e despediram-se:

— Boa sorte, Aioros.

— Você também, Kamus. Parabéns adiantados.

— Ah, obrigado.

Dessa forma, cada um foi para o seu lado, resolver sua própria vida, sem maiores dramas e complicações.

-o-

Enquanto estava no carro, o francês ficou divagando a respeito de alguns aspectos de sua vida. Seu primeiro relacionamento com um homem terminara e nem por isso estava morrendo por dentro. Claro, sentia-se um pouco estranho por não ter mais alguém junto de si, nada mais natural. Todavia, isso não era o mais importante, outras questões estavam em sua pauta.

Deveria recuperar a confiança de Hyoga e isso levaria tempo. Certo que o loirinho nos últimos dias andava menos arredio consigo, talvez fosse obra do padrinho dele, afinal. E o adolescente pedira desculpas de maneira enviesada, mas pedira. Era sua vez de se aproximar do filho.

Outra seria sua vida profissional. Aioros tocara em um ponto interessante: um trabalho científico. Ele nunca mais havia pesquisado ou estudado nada a respeito da Psicologia. Não que odiasse clinicar ou mesmo lidar com seus alunos, mas sentia muito mais prazer quando estava lendo, estudando e escrevendo, que atuando como psicólogo.

E quanto a sua vida amorosa? Bem, essa não ia às mil maravilhas, mas não iria morrer por causa de um relacionamento mal sucedido. Se paixões fossem feitas realmente para durar a eternidade, ainda estaria com sua primeira namorada e ela seria a _Nachata_, como diria Milo.

Milo… volta e meia sua mente voltava-se para ele. Agora sabia que o escorpiano ainda sentia desejo pela sua pessoa e, tinha que admitir, ele era _gostoso._

Desde que começara a aceitar que reparava também nos homens, havia estabelecido um padrão que poderia considerar como mais atraente. Preferia os mais altos, de ombros largos e de traços evidentemente masculinos. E ele era loiro, sempre tivera uma queda por cabelos claros, tanto que Hyoga era filho de uma loira…

E o cheiro dele? Odiava ter que lembrar a vergonha que passara quando dormiram na mesma cama na noite de Natal. Não acordara excitado pelo sonho que tivera, mas pelo cheiro de Milo, tinha certeza. Que inferno de perfume era aquele que o grego usava que o deixava tão tonto de desejo?

— Argh! — Resmungou consigo mesmo.

"Primeiro eu tenho que resolver minha situação com Hyoga, para depois me envolver com alguém. Não quero um relacionamento, mas sexo. Será que Milo toparia? Bem, ele nunca se apegou a ninguém. Quando o namoro parecia que ia engatar, largava o cara… até parece que ele só se apaixonou mesmo por mim quando éramos adolescentes."

Sentiu um ligeiro frio em seu baixo ventre. Mesmo com tantas idéias contraditórias na cabeça, não conseguia parar de pensar em como seria ter Milo na sua cama, beijá-lo, possuí-lo. Sorriu. Seria interessante.

A tais pensamentos, distraiu-se por um breve período de tempo, o bastante para levar uma bela buzinada. Ok, ele havia invadido um pouco a faixa a sua esquerda, mas nada que um leve toque de volante para o lado contrário não resolvesse.

-o-

Ainda no caminho para casa, mudou radicalmente de direção, dirigindo a um ponto específico: uma grande livraria que ficava nas redondezas. Fez o caminho até lá o melhor que pôde, prestando atenção nas placas com os nomes das ruas, mas mesmo assim atrapalhando-se com alguns retornos e sentido (mão e contramão) de algumas ruas. O que falta de experiência na direção não fazia?

Enfim, conseguiu achar a bendita loja. Estacionou e rumou direto para a seção de Psicologia. Passou ao menos meia hora em pé procurando autores e conferindo livros sobre homossexualidade, colocando ao menos uns dez debaixo do braço. Dali arrumaria um local mais confortável para analisá-los com mais cuidado.

Quando achou que já era o suficiente, seguiu com todos os volumes e depositou-os suavemente no carpete, pois teria de ler pelo menos algumas poucas páginas antes de decidir se iria comprar algum deles ou não.

Folheou-os mais de uma vez e separou ao menos três que a princípio se coadunavam com suas próprias idéias e mais um que poderia dar mais embasamento a tese que estava pensando.

Estava distraído quando um rapaz, pouco mais velho que um adolescente, veio até si com uma cesta em mãos, ofereceu-a. Reconheceu-o como sendo um dos atendentes de loja. Agradeceu a gentileza, sorrindo-lhe e fazendo-se demonstrar que o avaliava.

O funcionário pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas discretamente não ofereceu mais nenhum de seus préstimos e saiu de junto de sua presença.

Gargalhou internamente. Que forma mais deliciosa de levar um fora! Deleitou-se de forma verdadeira com toda a postura de choque que o rapaz assumira. Havia esquecido como era gostoso provocar essa reação nas pessoas, antigamente costumava entrar em discussões e sempre se posicionar contra o resto do grupo apenas pelo prazer de ver os outros olhando para si em descrença. Havia perdido essa característica, entre tantas outras coisas.

Retomou, no entanto, seus estudos superficiais por mais algum tempo. Decidiu-se por quatro livros mesmo e resolveu que o melhor seria esticar as pernas. Com a tal cesta em mãos, iniciou uma pequena caminhada pela loja, avaliando alguns títulos de outros assuntos, mas apenas passando os olhos.

Ao chegar à seção de filmes e CDs, perguntou-se se Hyoga não gostaria de algum deles. Apesar de ter ciência que o loirinho gostava de rock e os famigerados "Foo Fighters", era tudo que sabia sobre ele. Além de que, tudo o universo de música estava na Internet para quem quisesse fazer _downloads_…

Dirigiu-se ao caixa e pagou sua compra. Deveria deixar a última idéia para outra oportunidade. Rumando para a saída, ainda procurou o atendente com os olhos, mas não o encontrando, caminhou com calma até o estacionamento.

A meio caminho do carro, sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso da sua calça, para só então escutar o toque. Transferiu as sacolas para apenas uma das mãos e com a outra tirou o aparelho do bolso. Vendo o nome da pessoa no visor, respirou profundamente e atendeu.

— O que é, Natasha? — Proferiu com impaciência. Retomou o caminho com um pouco mais de pressa, a fim de chegar ao carro.

— _Eu quero saber o porquê de você não ter depositado a pensão desse mês._ _Quis dar uns dias, mas duas semanas é tempo demais._

— Ah, não! Juro que não estou acreditando! Eu **disse** que não ia depositar mais nada, esqueceu?

— _Eu estou precisando do dinheiro!_

— Vá trabalhar! — Exclamou com o alarme em punho, abrindo a porta. Sentou-se no banco bem a tempo de ouvi-la gritar do outro lado.

— _Você ainda é meu marido!._

— Ex-marido.

— _Não nos divorciamos, Antonie! Você tem que me sutentar!_

— É _Kamus_ para você. Eu só te devia pensão até o momento em que Hyoga ainda estivesse morando na nossa casa aí na Rússia.

— _**Minha!**__ Você abandonou o lar!_

— E você abandonou seu filho! — Vociferou enquanto apertava as chaves do carro na mão direita.

— _Homossexualismo é contra as leis de Deus! _

— E a AIDS é o castigo? De leis de Deus por leis de Deus você é casada comigo e transa com outro. Aliás, como ele está? Suportando _você_ ou arrependido?

— _Deixe Nicolai fora disso!_

— Olha, Natasha, quer saber? Vamos oficializar a porra dessa separação, cansei daquela sua desculpa que seria muito trabalhoso. Trabalhoso o caraxxx! E estou avisando, quero minha parte na casa.

— _Então eu quero minha parte nesse seu apartamento aí em Atenas!_

— Eu só o comprei depois de nos separarmos, _Ma __Cherrie_. — Falou as últimas palavras com desprezo.

— _Quem vai dizer isso é o meu advogado._

— Vamos ver quem vai dizer o quê. _Au Revoir_. — Desligou. — Ah!!! E mais essa agora! Eu não mereço! — Bateu com toda a força o punho no volante.

Respirou por alguns segundos e deu a partida no carro. Saiu do estacionamento da livraria, enquanto procurava o número de Kanon em sua agenda. Colocou o aparelho no viva-voz e esperou alguns segundos até que o grego atendesse.

— _Oi, Kamus…_ — Ouviu o geminiano ser um pouco reticente. Não sabendo o motivo, só poderia imaginar que ele estaria tomando as dores do irmão.

— Mil perdões, Kanon. Você poderia, por favor, me passar o telefone do escritório de Julian? Estou precisando muito falar com ele.

— _Ele está aqui comigo, só um instante que eu passo. Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

— Aconteceu.

— _Olá, Kamus, é o Julian. Em que posso ajudar você?_

_­_— Desculpe estar tomando seu tempo com Kanon. Eu quero me divorciar, posso passar amanhã pelo seu escritório?

— _Claro, sem problemas. Na parte da tarde estou mais vago. Nos vemos amanhã._

— Boa noite, então e obrigado.

— _De nada._

Saiu acelerado pelas ruas de Atenas, que àquela hora já estavam um tanto mais tranqüilas, para sua sorte. Ao chegar em casa, seguiu direto para o banheiro, ávido por um banho. Rapidamente saiu do banheiro e vestiu-se.

Pegou os livros que havia comprado e os colocou sobre a escrivaninha de sua pequena biblioteca e antes de sentar para estudá-los, preparou uma garrafa transbordante de café com algumas boas doses extras de pó e se trancou. A noite seria longa.

-o.O.o-

_Por volta de quatro dias depois…_

"Falta pouco mais de uma semana pra aniversário de Kamus." Pensou Milo enquanto trabalhava na decoração e ampliação de uma cozinha "Ele não comentou nada a respeito disso."

— Merda! — Xingou ao deixar a régua escapar um pouco do papel, estava desconcentrado e cometendo erros bobos como aquele. Podia estar arrumando a planta no computador, mas não estava com paciência.

Largou os objetos de trabalho, na prancheta, irritado. Só retomaria àquela planta mais tarde, era isso ou correr o risco de ter que redesenhar tudo. Que raiva tinha de servir de decorador! Ainda mais com tanta coisa na cabeça.

Deixou-se cair na cadeira do pequeno escritório de casa e continuou divagando: "Kamus está agindo de forma diferente nos últimos dias. Não que seja ruim, mas… sei lá! Tem alguma coisa que eu não estou gostando nessa mudança dele, fico me sentindo… excluído? Seria essa a palavra? É, acho que sim."

Sentado desajeitadamente, ficou girando a cadeira de um lado para o outro, sem mesmo notar que tamborilava os dedos no braço dela.

"Pelo jeito a coisa entre ele e Aioros não anda muito legal, mas se algo mais sério tivesse acontecido acho que ele viria me contar. Ou talvez não. Depois daquela briga que tivemos, não estamos falando mais do que o necessário e andamos nos estranhando até no aniversário de Hyoga."

Então, escutou o som do lado de fora do cômodo de alguém que acabara de chegar em casa e deduziu que fosse o francês. Confirmou quando nenhuma voz cumprimentou quem já se encontrava no apartamento com um "boa noite" ou mesmo um "cheguei". Havia alguns dias ele estava meio trancado em si mesmo.

Será que estava com ainda mais raiva do que Milo poderia pensar? Se bem que ele estava passando bastante tempo no quarto que usava como biblioteca. Riu-se. Lembrou como fora complicado projetar aquela sala de estudos exatamente do modo que o amigo queria.

Depois voltou a ficar pensativo. O aquariano parecia estar muito empolgado pesquisando alguma coisa, ele devia estar, inclusive, passando noites em claro. Quando o via pela manhã reparava no semblante cada vez mais cansado, mas o impulso de perguntar o que estava acontecendo era bloqueado por receio. Se Kamus não estava falando por espontânea vontade, provavelmente não queria ser incomodado.

Mas desde quando isso era barreira? Em que momento a intimidade deles havia sido abalada? Sempre tiveram liberdade para falar o que quisessem para o outro.

Não deveria se importar tanto. Seus amigos foram bem enfáticos ao dizer que o ruivo tinha a própria vida e estava tomando as rédeas dela.

Ouviu um barulho fraco e olhou diretamente para a porta, a tempo de ver o afilhado que caminhava em sua direção com um grande caderno na mão e um livro. Ele tinha um semblante frustrado que a primeira vista pareceria desesperador, mas conhecendo os dramas do russinho, resolveu ser solidário a ele e tentou ajudá-lo.

— O que houve?

— Não consigo ver a saída dessa droga questão! — Reclamou o loirinho exasperado.

— Deixe-me dar uma lida.

Pôs-se a analisar quesito indicado, rabiscando algumas coisas no caderno que o adolescente havia trazido. Depois de ter colocado alguns dados no papel, foi dar uma olhada na teoria da matéria, havia anos que não estudava Física, afinal de contas.

Feito isso, passou a explicar a solução ao jovem aquariano. Ou pelo menos a maneira de se resolver o problema e ele que se virasse em fazer os cálculos, estava sem muito saco para resolver "continhas".

Assim, deixou o rapaz multiplicando e dividindo alguns números e ficou a observá-lo. A postura de Hyoga era exatamente a mesma do francês na idade dele. Talvez não fosse à toa que os dois estivessem tendo algumas dificuldades para se entenderem, eram iguais! Só que o russinho ainda tinha mais chances de ser "modelado", ao contrário do pai que cada dia parecia ainda mais carrancudo.

— Ah, vocês estão aqui. — Comentou Kamus que acabara de chegar ao quarto com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, ele parecia feliz com alguma coisa, ao contrário do que vinha ocorrendo.

— É, né? Finalmente você lembrou que a gente existe! — Interveio o rapaz de maneira sarcástica, fazendo desmanchar imediatamente o sorriso do rosto do pai.

Milo percebeu a tensão entre eles antes mesmo que Hyoga disparasse a frase. Dessa vez a provocação do afilhado parecia-lhe meramente gratuita.

— Hyoga, peça desculpas.

— Não!

— Peça, ou então vai passar mais uma semana sem computador.

— Ah, saco! Desculpa.

O loirinho pegou suas coisas e saiu do quarto com sua usual maneira intempestiva, deixando os dois adultos para trás.

— Por que você não o repreendeu? — Virou-se para o amigo no momento em que viu que o afilhado estava mais afastado.

— Esquece isso, Milo. — Pediu o francês com um olhar abatido. Viera dizer aos outros dois que estava com uma tese quase toda pronta e estava pensando em tentar um mestrado, mas perdera a vontade.

— Claro que não, Kamus! Você está fazendo exatamente igual aos pais de seus alunos que você sempre reclama.

— Eu não me importei por ele ter dito aquilo. Na verdade eu sei que deveria passar mais tempo com ele.

— Ah, você sabe? E por que não passa?

— Porque ele próprio me excluiu do círculo dele.

— Isso não é verdade.

— Não? Hyoga raramente me quer por perto. Na verdade, ele sempre vem contar os problemas dele a você!

— Pelos Deuses, não é porque ele queira! Ele vê que comigo tem abertura, se ele fez algo de errado eu não vou reprová-lo logo de cara e se seu filho não te quisesse por perto, não berraria por sua atenção todo o tempo!

— Você está insinuando que eu sou negligente com Hyoga. — Constatou o francês, contendo a raiva. Concordava com exatamente tudo que o escorpiano estava dizendo, mas ainda não queria se mostrar mais fraco.

— Eu não disse isso. Eu disse que ele está se comportando desse modo porque está louco de ciúmes de você. Já te passou pela cabeça que você poderia, sim, dividir seu tempo entre ele e Aioros?

— Não, além de negligente eu sou irresponsável! Deixo meu filho pra lá enquanto eu só penso em foder por aí! — A exaltação foi crescendo em si. Começou, portanto, a analisar as palavras do grego diferentemente do que sabia que ele tencionava.

— Kamus, não distorça o que estou dizendo!

— Eu não estou distorcendo! Eu estou interpretando o que você disse!

— Ah, quer saber? Vá a merda! Eu só estou tentando te ajudar. Porque ao contrário de você, odeio ver Hyoga te destratando! Aquilo que ele te disse final de semana que eu não estava é imperdoável. Caraxxx, ele mandou você engasgar com o pau de um cara, Kamus!

— Ah, quer dizer que ele te contou isso também? — Da raiva passou à vergonha. Tudo o que Milo apontava, demonstrava sua própria incapacidade em lidar com o filho. Odiava ter seus defeitos e falhas jogados em sua cara, ainda mais da maneira sincera e direta que o grego estava fazendo e sabendo que merecia ouvir aquilo.

— Contou. E contou muito mais. Contou também que sente sua falta e queria passar mais tempo com você. _**Eu**_ dei um esporro nele e o que _você_ fez? Nada! Não o castigou, não o repreendeu, nada! Só ficou com raiva dele na hora e parece ter esquecido o que ele fez. Você só está piorando o problema ao agir assim.

— Hm, pode até ser. — Rebateu cinicamente. Não havia o que contrapor.

— O que foi? Não está gostando de ouvir isso? Pois é verdade! Se você tentasse ouvir Hyoga, talvez as coisas não estivessem saindo do controle. Ele está precisando de sua atenção, Kamus, e não a quer dividir com ninguém. Por que você não tenta ser mais compreensivo com ele nesse aspecto e não passar a mão na cabeça dele?

— O filho é _meu_, Milo, não se meta!

O escorpiano parou de bombardear o francês com argumentos, o choque daquelas palavras fez alguma coisa dentro de seu peito apertar, talvez aquilo que tenha sido seu coração em algum outro momento. Os olhos marejaram, mas segurou a vontade de chorar, não iria mostrar ao aquariano que ele ganhara a discussão.

— Pois se lembre, _meu amigo_, que eu ajudei a criar esse menino desde o momento em que você pisou na Grécia novamente.

— Sim, eu me lembro, mas isso não quer dizer que você tenha alguma autoridade sobre ele.

— É verdade, eu não tenho. Mesmo assim ele me obedece e respeita, com você não é assim.

— Ah, mas depois de seus conselhos, eu estou disposto a reverter isso. Obrigado.

— Acho difícil. Afinal, como você mesmo falou, ele é _extremamente_ apegado a mim. Talvez mais apegado do que a você.

— Mas não se esqueça que o sangue fala mais alto. Muito obrigado, mesmo, por sua ajuda durante esses anos todos. Você fez um ótimo trabalho, mas agora, não é mais tão necessário assim.

— Quer dizer então que você não precisa mais da minha ajuda?

— Não, não. Eu posso lidar com tudo sozinho.

— Então talvez seja hora de eu me mudar daqui.

— Talvez seja uma boa hora, sim.

Sustentaram o olhar por vários segundos, testando um ao outro para saber quem cederia primeiro.

Milo, no entanto, não conseguiu encarar o ruivo daquela forma por mais tempo. Era orgulhoso e queria humilhar o outro numa discussão, contudo, estava ferido. Tanto o aquariano o magoara mais uma vez ao disparar que era pai de Hyoga e não o grego, quanto ao dizer que realmente ele se mudar dali seria a melhor coisa a ser feita.

Assim, o loiro foi até o seu quarto, pegou as chaves do carro e saiu de casa sem dizer para onde ia, não devia qualquer satisfação àquele idiota mesmo, que se danasse o mundo. Só voltaria para casa no outro dia pela manhã, ou quem sabe apenas depois do expediente no escritório. Não importava, o que queria mesmo era sair dali.

Depois de percorrer alguns blocos, não resistiu. Parou na primeira loja de conveniência que avistou e comprou dois maços do cigarro que costumava fumar quando mais novo, além de um isqueiro. Mal saiu da loja, acendeu um e pôs-se a fumar.

Imediatamente após ter acendido o primeiro cigarro e dado a uma tragada, pensou em Hyoga e na conversa que tiveram poucos dias atrás. Sentiu-se um grande hipócrita, mas nem por causa disso deixou de dar uma segunda tragada muito mais longa e profunda que a anterior.

Era um alívio efêmero, mas era um alívio! Ao menos por cinco minutos iria ficar feliz com a fumaça preenchendo seus pulmões depois de tantos anos. Tentou justificar para si mesmo, alegando que não poderia ser forte todos os dias de sua vida, ainda mais quando todo seu precioso mundinho estava ruindo.

Não devia ter desafiado Kamus! Por que fizera isso para começo de conversa? O francês dera todos os sinais de que estava com raiva, por que inferno tinha que apelar para chantagem emocional e ameaçar ir embora? Só ganhara mais ressentimento.

"Bem feito! Quem te mandou mexer no vespeiro, Milo?" Perguntou a si mesmo, dando uma grande baforada. "Ele já tinha levantado todas as defesas contra você e _**você**_ insistiu em fazer esse joguinho. Ele deixou bem claro o que queria, então lá você não fica mais."

Não deveria ter ido naquela maldita viagem! Se não tivesse deixado o aquariano por tanto tempo, ele não teria ido atrás de Aioros e, se tivesse, estaria lá para desencorajá-lo!

O pior, no entanto, era saber exatamente qual era seu problema: medo. Ele teve inúmeras oportunidades de se declarar ao francês, mas cometera o erro de pensar que uma abordagem mais sutil havia de surtir efeito. Demonstrara seu amor com todos os pequenos gestos que podia e não os via reconhecidos.

E Hyoga? Realmente, o adolescente não era seu filho, mas era como se o fosse. Ele ajudara a criar o loirinho, afinal de contas. Não podia negar que o sangue falava alto, tanto que, infelizmente, até hoje o afilhado nutria algum sentimento pela cobra peçonhenta da mãe dele. Mas seria tão pretensioso assim de sua parte amar o russinho e ter sua participação na vida dele reconhecida?

Agora lá estava ele, dirigindo rumo a um hotel para passar a noite e como companhia apenas um cigarro na mão – além dos vários outros dentro da caixa que seriam fumados em breve.

Poucos minutos depois, estava no saguão de um pequeno hotel próximo ao centro de Atenas, fazendo o _check-in_ e rapidamente subindo ao quarto. Assim que se viu sozinho, não esperou nenhum instante para acender mais outro cigarro e tragar o mais fundo que conseguia.

Jogou as compras sobre a colcha, desabotoou a camisa, desafivelou o cinto e tirou os sapatos. Sequer tinha se apercebido que não descansara desde que chegara do trabalho. Deixou-se, por fim, cair na cama como um peso morto.

Não conseguiria mais dar um jeito na situação. O apartamento não lhe pertenciam, nem o adolescente, nem o outro homem com quem morava. Nada lá era dele, a vida não era dele e nenhum dos dois dependia de si para sobreviver. Era completamente inútil para ambos. O melhor seria mesmo sair daquele apartamento e começar a viver uma vida só sua apenas para variar.

-o-

Assim que percebera que o escorpiano saíra de casa, soltou um urro. O francês não teve qualquer pensamento que lhe impedisse de socar a parede do escritório do loiro por tantas vezes quanto a fúria de si mesmo lhe bastasse.

Não precisava ter dito aquelas coisas a Milo. Nenhuma delas era verdade! Estava adquirindo o péssimo hábito de disparar comentários maldosos apenas para ver o outro sofrendo. Não tinha idéia de onde estava vindo essa sua veia sádica, aliás, tinha. Não queria admitir, mas estava morto de ciúmes.

Pelo motivo que fosse, não deveria ter levado a conversa com o loiro daquela maneira. Tudo bem que as pessoas se magoam quando convivem, mas por que não concordara com ele se era isso que realmente pensava. Estava perdendo as rédeas na criação de Hyoga e o escorpiano estava querendo ajudá-lo. E se Milo dissera coisas daquele tipo, é porque há muito tempo ele próprio, Kamus, havia dado abertura para isso.

Continuava a socar a parede. Nem lhe passou pela cabeça se teria que engessar a mão depois disso e tampouco se importava. Tudo que queria naquele momento era extravasar. Sentia que era incapaz de fazer as coisas de um modo coerente.

Só parou aquela autoflagelação quando teve seu braço segurado por dois braços magros, mas fortes. Olhou para o lado e viu o filho adolescente seguro a si e com os olhos arregalados de medo.

O ruivo aliviou a postura rígida que assumira. Contudo, a vergonha que sentiu ao ver o loirinho tão preocupado, o impediu de tomar qualquer atitude carinhosa com ele. Assim, desvencilhou o braço de maneira mais calma e deu um passo para trás.

— _Pardon, petit._

— O que aconteceu?

— _Je suis un idiot. Nous avons eu une discussion. J'ai dit quelques choses stupides qui l'ont blessé. Et alors il est parti, parce qu'il a eu… Je ne pas savoir pourquoi il est parti. Peut-être parce qu'il était si fâché contre moi… _

— Pai, calma. Respire e volte a falar em grego. Não entendi quase nada!

— Desculpe, Hyoga…

— Mas por que brigaram? O que está acontecendo entre vocês dois?!

— Eu não sei! — Respondeu o aquariano mais velho ainda demonstrando claros sinais de nervosismo.

— Será que ele volta ainda hoje para casa? Não tem a ver com aquele dia no sofá, tem?

— Tem, mas é mais do que isso. Tem a ver com minha total incapacidade de me comunicar de uma maneira decente.

O ruivo olhou para o filho e viu que ele denotava uma forte tristeza.

— O que foi, Oga?

— Nada, deixa pra lá…

— Oga, se quiser conversar, por favor, pode se abrir comigo também. Não quero que a gente se distancie. Essa semana eu fui a uma livraria e vi uma porção de CD's e DVD's que você talvez gostasse, mas não comprei nenhum.

— Por quê???

— Porque eu não sei quase nada mais sobre seus gostos e sei muito menos quais álbuns você já tem ou baixou da Internet.

— Eu gosto do Foo Fighters, você sabe disso!

— _Só _dos Foo Fighters? É isso que eu quero dizer.

— Ah… Mas você não gosta da maioria das músicas que eu escuto, diz que eu poderia escutar menos americanos idiotas e ingleses esnobes.

— E tem como discordar que eles ainda são os donos do mundo? E nem tudo o que fazem é ruim. Seus colegas me mostram muita coisa. Eu gostei do _Oasis_ e, mais recentemente, dos _Strokes_.

— _Strokes_? Eu tenho um monte de coisas deles! Baixei um clipe muito foda que vi na MTV.

— Milo não te proibiu de usar o computador dele? Você baixou por onde?

— Er…

— Tudo bem, _dessa vez_ passa. Ele não precisa de mais aborrecimento.

— Então não o aborreça mais! Simples, não?

— _Muito_. Já jantou?

— Não.

— Vamos comer alguma coisa fora, preciso de uma espairecida.

— Legal! — Exclamou o adolescente dirigindo-se ao seu quarto para colocar uma calça e vestir um casaco, o clima ainda estava meio frio no final de janeiro.

Kamus sorriu. Ao menos uma coisa boa havia acontecido após uma briga daquelas. Entretanto, permaneceu ensimesmado, estava preocupado com Milo, mas não adiantaria ir atrás dele naquele instante. Do jeito que o grego era, seria capaz de desligar o celular em sua cara, isso se tivesse um. Só esperava que ele tivesse juízo e não fizesse nada muito idiota.

-o-

O escorpiano só chegou ao apartamento no dia seguinte à noite. Do hotel tinha ido direto para o escritório, sem querer dar o braço a torcer que havia deixado alguns desenhos importantes em casa e que iria precisar deles durante o dia.

"Desgraça pouca é bobagem" pensou ele, quando se deu conta que iria adiar alguns projetos por causa disso.

Trabalhou o dia inteiro sem ser interrompido, pois havia pedido à secretária que desmarcasse todos os encontros com seus clientes, não estava com ânimo de suportar piti de madame por causa de atrasos em reformas, ao menos não por hoje.

Só se deu conta já era hora de ir para casa quando a moça avisou-lhe que estava de saída. Provavelmente seus sócios já haviam ido também e não fazia sentido passar mais tempo lá sozinho.

Organizou suas coisas para ir embora, tendo o cuidado de conferir junto ao peito se seus pequenos objetos de escape – os quais foram seus grandes companheiros durante todo o dia – ainda estavam ali. Constatando a presença dos dois, pegou as chaves do carro e rumou para casa.

Ao chegar lá, se preparou psicologicamente para encarar os dois aquarianos. Quando entrou pela porta da sala, viu que pai e filho estavam sentados, jantando.

Sendo assim, entrou no ambiente, dando boa noite aos dois, os quais o cumprimentaram de volta em uníssono. Talvez, ter chegado como se nada houvesse acontecido fosse mesmo a melhor saída. Não fora bombardeado com perguntas incômodas a respeito de sua saída abrupta de casa e, ao que aparentava, poderia sentar-se à pequena mesa e desfrutar do pãozinho fresco que viu.

— Que merda é essa no seu bolso? — Perguntou o ruivo de forma retórica, no momento em que o grego se acomodara. A forma do bolso da camisa de Milo já dizia tudo. Teve ímpetos de atirar-se contra o escorpiano e jogar aquela porcaria no lixo, só não o fez porque sabia que a culpa era sua.

— Cigarros. E um isqueiro, já ia esquecendo. — Rebateu o outro impaciente.

— Mas… Milo… — Foi a vez de Hyoga intrometer-se. Lançou um olhar desapontado ao padrinho, mas baixou a cabeça e continuou comendo, fitando-o apenas de soslaio.

— Faça o que eu digo, não faça o que eu faço! — Respondeu ao afilhado atravessadamente — Agora, se me dão licença, vocês não vão estragar meu jantar, vou comer no meu quarto!

Assim, o loiro jogou alguns frios dentro de dois pães que se dera ao trabalho de abrir apenas com as mãos. Levantou-se, deu uma mordida generosa no sanduíche e deixou a companhia dos outros dois.

— A culpa é sua, pai!

— Não comece! Eu não tenho culpa pelas escolhas dele! — Tomou um gole de seu café e olhou severamente para o filho, como se dissesse que o assunto estava encerrado.

-o-

Mais um dia de trabalho havia se passado e estava exausto. Os negócios estavam indo bem e ele até que vinha ganhando algum nome com suas pinturas. Não era à toa que andava tão ocupado. Pelo menos existia alguma parte boa em sua vida.

Relutara um pouco, mas a decisão foi tomada. Não adiantava mais ficar se enganando que teria alguma chance com Kamus, para que inferno ficar se torturando por aquela paixão?

"Convenhamos, eu nunca tive qualquer chance. Ele nunca olhou para mim de outra forma que não fosse a de um amigo… É, mas teve aquele _episódio_ do sofá… alguma coisa ele sentiu por mim. Ora, cacete! Mas eu não tinha dado aquele tipo de abertura! Se o idiota confundiu uma brincadeira com uma cantada é porque é mais imbecil do que o que eu achava!"

Rodou as chaves na fechadura e andou pela casa avaliando o ambiente. Constatou com certo alívio e tristeza que estavam só ele e Kamus no local, o afilhado deveria ter ido dormir na casa de algum dos amigos. Pena, gostaria de conversar um breve momento com o adolescente, ao mesmo tempo, sentia que talvez as coisas funcionassem melhor daquele modo.

Foi ao seu quarto e começou a jogar as roupas em cima da cama. Em seguida, estava no banheiro recolhendo alguns artigos de higiene de primeira necessidade, os quais tiveram o mesmo destino.

Achando ser suficiente, abriu a porta do maleiro acima do guarda-roupa e puxou a primeira mala que encontrou, apenas não viu que em cima dela, existiam mais duas outras. Ambas viraram com tudo por cima de si, ocasionando um grande estrondo.

— ORA PORRAAAA!!! — Gritou, colocando a mão na cabeça, exatamente no lugar em que fora atingido por uma das malas.

Em poucos segundos, no entanto, viu um francês avermelhado por uma breve corrida, empurrar-lhe a porta do quarto de supetão e entrar sem ser convidado.

— O que aconteceu? Você está b… O que pensa que está fazendo? — Interrompeu-se Kamus, demonstrando estar bastante desconcertado pela visão do quarto do loiro.

— É óbvio, estou me mudando, não está vendo as malas? — Pegou uma das malditas com raiva e sacudiu-a na cara do aquariano, dirigindo-se a sua cama, a fim de enfiar seus pertences de qualquer jeito e ir embora dali.

— E pra onde você vai, idiota?

— Pra qualquer lugar, imbecil! — O grego continuou colocando suas coisas dentro das malas, sem se dignar a olhar para a outra pessoa ali presente. — Até para a casa de Saga, se for o jeito!

— Isso é por causa daquela briga de anteontem, é? Você é muito fraco mesmo! Nunca consegue resolver seus próprios problemas e vive fugindo de si mesmo!

— Eu não sou assim, Kamus! Simplesmente não quero mais ficar perto de **você** porque isso está me fazendo mal! — Virou-se para o aquariano, apontando para ele e mantendo uma postura de ataque.

— E por que _eu _te faço tanto mal assim? A culpa é **apenas **minha por seus problemas? Ora, faça-me o favor! Se estiver puto da vida comigo tenha coragem para dizer isso na minha cara e não ficar fugindo como _.vezes_ você faz!

— Faça-me o favor você e saia do meu quarto. Não queira estragar o mínimo de respeito que eu ainda tenho por você!

— E o que eu te fiz, Milo? Hein? O que eu te fiz? Você vive dizendo que eu preciso colocar meus sentimentos para fora e você? Nunca diz o que sente, sempre está escondendo quem você realmente é: um homem inseguro, incapaz de resolver os próprios assuntos e de correr atrás daquilo que quer!

— Cale a boca, Kamus!

— O que foi? Cuspi algumas palavras na sua cara e você se irritou? Problema seu!

— É por isso que estou indo embora. Estou saturado de você. Nas últimas semanas quantas vezes nós brigamos desse jeito? E quase todas as vezes _você _começou. Quero paz na minha vida, estou indo e ponto final. Cansei de conviver com um histérico.

— …

O ruivo ficou a observá-lo encher as malas. Quando o amigo já estava fechando a última, viu-se obrigado a engolir seu orgulho e dizer:

— Milo, por favor, pense no que está fazendo.

— Sinceramente, Kamus, eu já pensei e acho que isso vai ser o melhor para mim.

— Não fuja de mim!

— Pare de me dar ordens! Aqui as chaves. Outro dia eu venho para pegar o resto. — Estendeu a mão com as pequenas peças de metal, sustentando-a no ar por alguns segundos, até ver o outro dar um passo para trás e falar.

— Fique com elas. Você pode vir a mudar de idéia. — O aquariano matinha o olhar baixo, assim como o volume de sua voz.

— Dificilmente…

Assim, o francês pegou uma das malas que o outro havia feito e dirigiu-se para fora do apartamento, sem, no entanto, olhar para trás. Se o tivesse feito, notaria o semblante pesado do loiro, mas não queria mostrar sua própria expressão abalada.

Em silêncio, seguiram até a garagem, onde Milo abriu o carro para que pudessem guardar aquele fardo. Olharam-se intensamente por alguns momentos. O ruivo teve vontade de tomá-lo num abraço, mas não conseguiu, pois o próprio escorpiano não deu nenhuma abertura para isso.

— Até outra hora. — Despediu-se o grego.

— Até.

O arquiteto deu partida no carro e saiu do prédio. Quando já havia dobrado a esquina é que se deixou chorar silenciosamente.

"É o melhor para mim…" Repetia de forma incessante. Por outro lado, se recriminava por, mais uma vez, não ter conseguido falar a verdade. Lembrou-se do que Kamus havia dito sobre não querer encarar dificuldades e sentiu raiva "Não, eu não estou fugindo!" Acelerou o carro e pôs-se a pensar onde iria dormir aquela noite.

-o.O.o-

Após assistir ao carro do grego partir, o francês voltou para o apartamento e teve de usar todo o seu autocontrole para não descontar a raiva que sentia do outro nos objetos de casa. Foi até a cozinha, preparou o café o mais forte que poderia tragar e virou praticamente duas xícaras em menos de vinte minutos e trancou-se na sua saleta de estudos, a fim de concluir o esboço do trabalho que vinha preparando.

Não estava com vontade de prestar atenção nas crises existenciais do grego. Quando ambos se acalmassem, as coisas poderiam voltar a ser como o de costume, mas antes disso, precisava terminar aquele maldito rascunho.

Não conseguiu, no entanto, pregar o olho durante a noite, assim como escrever qualquer linha do seu trabalho. Assim que pôde, ligou para o escritório e mentiu que estava doente, em seguida, ligou para a escola com a mesma desculpa.

Passou o dia tentando fazer contato com o grego no escritório, mas a secretária lhe respondia que ele estava ocupado, ou com cliente em sala, até, por fim, afirmar que seu patrão fora categórico em dizer que não iria atender qualquer telefonema vindo de sua pessoa. Ante às negativas do outro, não viu outra solução a não ser dar um tempo ao escorpiano.

À noite, contudo, decidiu que ao menos deveria deixar o filho à par do ocorrido. Se o grego voltasse para casa ou não, ele tinha o direito de saber e, na pior das hipóteses, começar a se conformar.

— Hyoga, precisamos conversar. — Comentou o francês, sentando-se na cama do quarto do filho, enquanto o loirinho escutava música e jogava no seu novo PSP.

— Diz. — Não tirou os olhos do visor, esperando que o pai fosse breve, afinal, aqueles monstros não morriam sozinhos.

— Dê pausa nessa coisa, Alexei! — Botou a mão na frente da tela, olhando mortalmente sério para o rapaz.

O adolescente ficou um pouco apreensivo. Quando o pai o chamava de Alexei era porque ele o irritara. Assim, desligou o jogo, bem como a música e pôs-se a prestar atenção no que o ruivo queria conversar e algo lhe dizia que odiaria saber.

— Você já deve ter percebido que eu e Milo andamos brigando muito esses dias.

— Notei.

— Pois é. Acontece que, para ele, a situação ficou insustentável e decidiu que o melhor a fazer seria ir embora daqui. Ontem a noite, antes de você chegar em casa, ele arrumou algumas malas e foi embora.

— O quê?! Você deixou???

— Eu não tinha como impedir, Oga! Eu tentei argumentar que ele estava de cabeça quente, mas não adiantou!

— Pra onde ele foi?

— Eu não sei.

— Milo nunca pensaria numa coisa dessas. Ele te ama demais! Não iria querer ir para longe! A culpa é sua!

— Isso é assunto meu e de Milo. Filho, eu sei que você está magoado, mas não queira se meter em minha vida.

— Droga, pai!

— Hyoga, eu estou cansado. Venho sendo tolerante por causa dos problemas que você teve na Rússia com sua mãe, pela situação com Shun e a adaptação na escola. Primeiro de tudo: me respeite. Segundo: se está frustrado, tudo bem, mas não desconte em mim, porque eu não tenho culpa se o mundo cai todas as vezes que você se decepciona.

O jovem aquariano pegou o travesseiro atrás de si e o abraçou, apertando-o com força. Seu pai observou a cena com grande pesar. Esperava que o russinho fosse reagir daquela forma, mas ver o desenrolar da situação não era o mesmo que pressenti-la. Então, afagou-lhe as costas e observou o semblante triste do mais novo.

— Eu acho que ele vai mudar de idéia. Estou falando seriamente.

— E se ele não voltar?

— Não sei.

— …

Kamus ficou observando o filho até o momento em que se levantou e caminhou até a porta, dividido entre permanecer no quarto com o filho ou deixá-lo ficar pensando a respeito.

— Oga, vamos ao shopping, estou pensando em comprar um laptop para mim, assim você me ajuda a escolher.

— Pode ser outro dia? Prefiro ficar sozinho um pouco.

— Tudo bem, sabe onde me encontrar.

— Ok.

O ruivo pegou a porta e fechou-a com cuidado. Do lado de fora, percebeu que ficar apenas pensando no ocorrido não seria de grande valia. Desta feita, foi até o quarto de Milo disposto a organizar o resto das coisas dele.

Quando adentrou o cômodo que pertencia ao grego, não teve coragem de fazer o que estava pretendendo. Deixou tudo da maneira que encontrara e fechara a portar atrás de si.

-o.O.o-

Dia de seu aniversário e Kamus estava ali à pia da cozinha tentando de toda maneira livrar um peito de frango que havia comprado no dia anterior de toda pele e gordura. Já havia se amaldiçoado dez milhões de vezes por não ter reparado na indicação que informava a existência de ossos no corte da carne. Andava distraído como o diabo e com Milo fora, toda a responsabilidade da casa estava com ele.

Tomou um belo gole do café que havia preparado há pouco. Respirou um pouco, lavou as mãos rapidamente e entornou a caneca até o fim. Sequer se lembrava quantas tomara o dia inteiro. Passava das sete da noite e de tanto que bebera já se sentia estranho.

Levantou a mão direita e espalmou-a no ar. Ela tremia ligeiramente e sabia que era por causa da cafeína, mas não conseguia evitar ingeri-la. Havia alguns dias estava com aquela obsessão em ficar acordado… tudo por causa daquela tese que estava desenvolvendo, ao menos isso o mantinha distraído. Resolvera tirar o tempo perdido e agora estava sentindo as conseqüências disso em seu corpo.

Irritado, ouviu o telefone tocar e presumiu que era para si, afinal aquela deveria ser uma data comemorativa. Ou quase.

Que telefone irritante! Tocava sem parar. Tinha de dar conta seus amigos, colegas, conhecidos e alguns parentes distantes que estavam ligando a cada minuto para o fixo e o celular. Ainda tinha de agüentar as mesmas piadinhas de que estava mais velho. Já não queria mais tentar ser agradável ou mesmo engraçado e receptivo àquilo.

Lavou as mãos novamente e as enxugou no primeiro pedaço de pano que viu, bem a tempo de escutar Hyoga declarando que alguém o esperava na linha. Ao menos dessa vez estava com espírito de despachar a pessoa o mais rápido possível e ficar em paz mau humor.

— Alô? — Indagou pegando a extensão da sala.

— _Kamus, sou eu, Marin_! — Exclamou a ruiva contente do outro lado da linha. — _Parabéns, meu amigo_.

O aniversariante sorriu e sentou-se no sofá da sala, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa a mandaria para o inferno, mas a antiga amiga de faculdade o sensibilizou com tanta animação.

— Obrigado, Marin! Não esperava que você fosse ligar. Ainda tinha meu telefone?

— _Sim, sim. Fui procurar nas minhas agendas antigas, apenas para ter certeza, porque eu tenho uma ótima cabeça para decorar números, você sabe. Já tinha se esquecido de mim?_

— De maneira alguma. Mas nos distanciamos com o tempo.

— _Temos que remediar isso, então! O que me conta de novidades? E como está Aioros? _

— Bem, Aioros e eu não estamos mais juntos, acabamos nosso caso há poucos dias, na verdade, simplesmente decidimos que era melhor assim.

— _Que pena… ele era um pedaço de homem, viu?_

— Haha não sinta, porque eu não sinto. E, sim, ele era muito gostoso! E bom de _boca_.

— _Hahahahahahaha! Zeus, eu nunca achei que trocaria confidências desse tipo com o sisudo Kamus! E aí? não há mais alguém em vista? _

— Sisudo? Eu não sou sisudo! — Defendeu-se ele, denotando seu divertimento. Um minuto de sanidade no dia caía bem de vez em quando.

— _Não é pouco! Só depois que a gente te conhece melhor um tiquinho é que tira a má impressão. Mas você ainda não me respondeu._

— Bem, até poderia existir, mas ele não está muito receptivo. Não é do tipo "aproximação direta e certeira".

— _Ok, ele está fazendo jogo duro. Acontece… e o Milo? Como está? Sequer perguntei por ele no dia em que nos encontramos!_

— Ele está bem, mas não mora mais aqui. — Respondeu com um pouco de pesar.

— _Milo… é uma figura. Acho que eu nunca comentei, mas ele morria de ciúmes de mim._

— Eu percebia. Ele é ciumento **demais** mesmo. Ah! E aquele bebezinho que estava com você? Presumo que não seja sua sobrinha.

— _Pois é! Quem disse mesmo que nunca teria filhos? E agora estou com a pequenininha chorando a noite inteira._

— Fico feliz, por você 'Rin.

— _Engraçado como as coisas se modificam… Quantas mudanças aconteceram! A gente nunca sabe o que esperar, não é mesmo? Qual será a próxima?_

— E quem sabe? Se bem que eu gostaria de tirar umas férias de acontecimentos bombásticos por uns meses.

— _Quem é você e o que fez com o Kamus? O homem que eu conheci se entediava com qualquer rotina, ele sempre era ávido por "acontecimentos bombásticos"._

— Por que eu estou ficando velho, retrógrado e reacionário? — Foi sua resposta irônica. De fato estava cansado de todas as mazelas que estavam acontecendo na sua vida, por culpa própria ou não.

— _Só por isso, tem certeza? _— Inquiriu ela de forma acusadora. O francês percebeu, portanto, que a amiga ainda mantinha alguma sintonia consigo, apesar dos anos de afastamento.

— Mal consigo lidar com tudo o que me vem acontecendo, imagina se vierem mais duas bruscas mudanças de direção do caminho que eu estou seguindo. Eu hei de me estabacar no primeiro poste sem direito a cinto de segurança ou air-bag.

— _Exagerado… — _Zombou ela cantando a palavra. — _E você só tem trinta anos e já passou por muito mais problemas que a maioria das pessoas. Sempre viveu cheio de planos, mas nunca gostou muito de colocá-los em prática e, quando raramente colocava e não saíam a contento, ficava mais frustrado que o resto da humanidade._

— Você está parecendo o Milo.

— _Dou razão a ele._

— Eu só quero folga de mim mesmo, Marin. Eu ando magoando todas as pessoas que estão a minha volta.

— _Então gaste essa energia acumulada. Converta essa agressividade em algo útil. Quem sabe isso não alivia sua cabeça._

— Se conselho fosse bom, não se dava, se vendia. — Zombou ele.

— _Então eu e você estaríamos morrendo de fome a uma altura dessas. Péssima profissão a nossa._

— De fato…

— _Bem, vou andando. Feliz aniversário outra vez._

— Obrigado. Vamos marcar de nos encontrarmos qualquer dia.

— _Combinado! Até outra hora._

— Até.

O aquariano desligou o telefone sem fio e encostou sua antena nos lábios. Seu coração dava pulos violentos dentro da caixa torácica, num passo tão lento que todas as vezes que sentia a batida daquele músculo, uma dor estranha tomava seu peito por completo.

Marin estava com a razão. Deveria existir alguma maneira de amenizar aquela angústia. Estava agitado e irritadiço demais para sequer conseguir relaxar, aquela semana insone era conseqüência disso, por óbvio.

Precisava mesmo gastar alguma energia. Assim, pegou a carteira em cima da mesa da sala e conferiu se havia algum dinheiro dentro dela para qualquer eventualidade.

Depois disso, foi ao quarto e trocou a camisa por uma _baby look_ preta que, de tão justa, parecia gritar: "mamãe, sou gay!" e, só para piorar, jogou um sobretudo não muito pesado por cima dos ombros. Prendeu os cabelos de maneira desleixada e trocou seus costumeiros sapatos por tênis.

— Hyoga, vou sair! — Gritou para o filho já abrindo a porta da sala.

— Hein? Vai para onde? — Perguntou o loirinho de volta.

— Sair. Tchau.

"Que vou comer então?" Pensou Hyoga consigo mesmo. Pediria comida chinesa, provavelmente, e tudo resolvido.

-o.O.o-

"Aniversário de Kamus." Pensou o escorpiano consigo mesmo. Olhou para seu recém comprado celular e sentiu-se tentado a parabenizar o amigo. Iria precisar de um, já que não estava mais em casa. Pegou o aparelho na mão e contemplou o visor. Digitou o número do ruivo, mas não conseguiu esperar a chamada ser completada e desligou. "Estou parecendo uma menininha insegura (¬¬)."

Leves batidas à porta despertaram-no do transe. Viu o homem idoso de cabelos esverdeados adentrar o cômodo com um sorriso bondoso. Havia se hospedado na casa de Shion e Dhoko por aqueles dias. Sentia-se bem ali, mais tranqüilo, além de ter sido muito bem recebido pelo antigo preceptor.

— Outro dilema interno? — Indagou o tibetano ao sentar na cadeira ao lado da cama do grego — Ai, meu ciático! — reclamou, para só então se apoiar com as duas mãos na bengala que adotara havia alguns anos. Acomodou-se o melhor que podia e sorriu ao seu hóspede.

— Aham.

— Sabe, Milo, nós já conversamos sobre sua situação. Não vou dizer mais nada a respeito.

— Tudo bem…

— E também não gosto da maneira que você deixou sua vida para trás.

— Eu sei…

— E que você deveria deixar de ser orgulhoso.

— Verdade.

— E eu odiei o fato de você ter voltado a fumar!

— Shion, seja justo com o rapaz. — Interrompeu o chinês, que viera logo atrás do amante, o qual pousou a mão sobre o ombro direito do escorpiano. — Kamus não tem sido a melhor das companhias e ele precisava refrescar a cabeça. Não estou dizendo que ele esteja certo, mas também não o julgue precipitadamente.

— Você sempre querendo dar a contramedida das coisas. — Reclamou o ariano, já tão acostumado com a maneira do namorado de raciocinar.

— Caso contrário não seria eu. — O libriano olhou de forma doce para o amante e falou diretamente ao loiro — Sabe, rapaz, você está coberto de razão em querer afastar as coisas que te fazem mal, _contudo_, você não está lidando com o problema de maneira adequada. Usar artifícios como cigarros não é uma boa saída.

— Eu me odeio por isso. — O grego estava envergonhado, mas nem por isso lhe passou pela idéia simplesmente _parar_ de usar os cigarros. Manteve o olhar baixo, observando o ariano brincar de socar devagarzinho o chão com a bengala.

— Sabe, Milo, eu também sou movido a grandes arroubos de sentimentos. — Interrompeu Shion, chamando a atenção para si. — Eu coloco uma carga dramática muito forte naquilo que eu vou fazer e isso, por vezes, me deixa exaurido. Na sua idade eu era ainda mais passional. Imagino como esteja se sentindo sugado e confuso, acho que o que você precisa são alguns minutos de paz. Sem cobranças, sem rebuliços, só você.

— Tem alguma coisa em mente de algum lugar em que possa ir para por as idéias em ordem? Acho que para você, ficar em enfurnado dentro de casa será pior. Dois velhos não são companhia para uma pessoa da sua idade! — Comentou Dhoko divertido, oferecendo a mão de apoio para que o loiro se levantasse.

O grego aceitou ao convite do libriano, pondo-se de pé quase que instantaneamente. Olhou bem para ambos os ex-padres – o chinês já havia ido se instalar próximo ao companheiro – e decidiu que eles estavam certos. Porém, não disse uma palavra.

De imediato, abriu uma das malas que havia trazido consigo, a qual estava alocada no chão, retirando de lá um sobretudo cinza. Até que durante o dia o frio não era dos mais intensos, mas à noite a temperatura costumava cair bastante e logo escureceria. Abaixou-se novamente e, ajoelhando-se no chão, procurou por um cachecol, a fim de proteger a garganta e socou-o no bolso de dentro do casaco.

— Que saudades do tempo em que eu podia me abaixar! — Exclamou o homem mais atarracado, o qual outrora tinha uma vasta cabeleira castanha.

O escorpiano riu-se gostosamente. Abraçou ambos os anfitriões e pegou a chave do carro, a viagem que pretendia era curta, mas conseguiria estabelecer um ponto final nessa história.

— Juízo, meu filho. — Orientou Dhoko.

— Que Deus te ilumine. — Complementou Shion.

O loiro assentiu com a cabeça e começou a dirigir até o local em que provavelmente iria ficar em paz consigo mesmo. Aí sim, poderia dizer que não devia absolutamente mais nada a Kamus.

-o.O.o-

Aquele ambiente escuro lhe proporcionava uma estranha sensação.

Parecia que seu corpo não possuía mais qualquer limite, integrando-se com perfeição ao meio em sua volta. Enquanto as caixas de som explodiam numa batida ensurdecedora, seu próprio coração pulava dentro do peito, mas era a vibração sentida de fora quem de fato lhe dava vida. Ele fazia parte do todo e o todo parte de si.

Só foi posto de volta à realidade quando um braço másculo agarrou sua cintura e colou os dois corpos. O outro homem prendeu sua nuca e o beijou. Respondeu ao beijo na mesma intensidade ou ainda mais voraz. Levantou a blusa do acompanhante e passou a percorrer o tórax suado com os lábios.

Passou a mão pelos músculos definidos, os quais podia sentir contraírem-se sob a pele. O estranho abaixou os braços, apertando-lhe peito, nádegas, braços, onde quer que pudesse tocar. Ergueu a cabeça e passou a morder-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, quando o ouviu conter um gemido.

O desconhecido virou-o de costas, roçando os quadris em suas nádegas, mostrando que tinha uma ereção. Aceitou o convite e virou-se novamente para frente. Colocou as mãos por dentro da calça dele e massageou o membro rijo. Trouxe o pênis dele um tantinho para fora e olhou bem, depois, pela primeira vez é que analisou o rosto do ficante, o qual sustentava um olhar de luxúria.

— Ruivinho safado… — Comentou o homem.

— E o que você quer? — Indagou.

— Kamus! — Uma pessoa gritou seu nome enquanto agarrava seu braço. A voz era de Aioria. Fechou os olhos com ânsias de cólera. Seria possível que nem ali o deixariam em paz? — Eu não acredito no que estou vendo!

— Ei, cara, cai fora! — Ordenou o homem que estava com o francês segundos atrás, interpondo-se entre ele e o leonino.

— Cai fora você! — Empurrou o estranho, que quase socou o grego no rosto, mas foi impedido pelo aquariano.

— Eu o conheço. Dê-me cinco minutos.

— Cinco minutos, ruivo. — O brutamonte se afastou, dando oportunidade para os dois amigos se falarem.

Zangado, o psicólogo se virou para o amigo para começar a despejar sua frustração. Não tinha com quem conversar, pois afastara Milo de si e tanto fizera que o magoara, não tinha mais um namorado – a quem querendo ou não fazia algumas confidências –, estava se divorciando, tinha todos aqueles problemas com o filho e agora sequer poderia ir pra cama com quem quisesse? Toda a situação estava derretendo seus miolos!

— Ora, poxxx! Meta-se com sua vida, Aioria!

— Aquilo ali não é homem para você, Kamus!

— Isso sou eu quem tem que decidir.

— Cara, ele é conhecido aqui na boate. É o que pega todos e mais alguns e depois chuta. Não é que você não possa decidir com quem estar, mas tenha critério, pelos deuses!

— Aioria, agradeço a sua preocupação, mas eu _quero _fazer maus julgamentos. Eu _quero _quebrar a cara. E decidi que vou viver pelas minhas próprias escolhas, boas ou ruins.

— E quando você decidiu isso? — Perguntou o grego aborrecido. Pouco se importava quem era o cara ou se _realmente_ ele era aquilo que estava dizendo, mas não se conteve em interromper aquele espetáculo público. Se o escorpiano soubesse disso (e eventualmente saberia) ficaria ainda mais arrasado.

— Quando eu senti que daquela dança eu poderia ter ganhado um boquete! — Conteve sua raiva. O leonino poderia ser taxado de bobalhão, mas não era tanto assim — Mudando de assunto… você falou com Milo esses dias?

— Falei. Me admira _você _ainda querer ainda saber dele.

— Como não iria querer, Aioria? Eu me importo com ele! Saiu de casa e sequer atende meus telefonemas. _Preciso _falar com ele, explicar algumas coisas…

— Kamus, sejamos sinceros, você não o ama. Por que quer tanto que ele volte para casa? Eu já estou sabendo do que Afrodite andou conversando com você. Você _sabe _o que aquele idiota sente, mas não fez nada a respeito. Milo não merece ficar aprisionado por uma paixão superficial de adolescente. Liberte-o. Você está sendo egoísta.

— Você não entenderia em mil anos o companheirismo e a cumplicidade que eu e Milo nutrimos um pelo outro. Nunca se envolveu com ninguém!

— E você já se envolveu? Aliás, já se apaixonou _de verdade _por alguém? Você sempre ficou pisando em terreno seguro até conhecer o meu irmão. Nunca se arriscou por relacionamento algum! Além do mais, fala de você e Milo como se tivessem algo além de amizade comum.

— Em resumo, você está dizendo que Milo deveria me esquecer, porque eu não sairei nunca desse ciclo vicioso de mantê-lo a minha mercê, enquanto eu procuro satisfação sexual fora? — Estava um pouco em choque com a constatação. Mais uma coisa sobre a qual refletir.

— Isso. Deixe Milo em paz. Não o procure.

— É sua opinião sincera, não, Aioria? — Indagou o aquariano. Estava cansado até para brigar.

— É, sim. Se fosse para rolar alguma coisa entre vocês, já teria rolado. Simplesmente não é para ser. Se não está apaixonado por ele também, de que adianta Milo voltar para casa? Só vai torturá-lo por mais quinze anos.

— Valeu, cara, você foi honesto. — Pegou a mão do grego e apertou-lhe com firmeza, dando-lhe um soquinho no ombro com a outra mão. Pediu mais uma bebida no bar e voltou à pista de dança.

— Ex-namorado? — Indagou um homem moreno, o qual estava sentado num banquinho próximo onde ele e o francês estiveram discutindo. Ele tinha um copo de chope na mão e uma capa que cobria os ombros.

— Pior. — respondeu sorrindo, o cara era bonito, talvez aquela conversa fosse promissora. — Amigo meu.

-o.O.o-

_Enquanto isso, no apartamento…_

O jovem aquariano olhou para seu celular e reparou a hora. Quase meia noite e seu pai ainda não havia chegado. Estivera jogando todo o tempo e só agora viera se aperceber de que Kamus ainda estava fora. Resolveu ligar para o celular dele, mas ouviu o aparelho gritar na sala.

Achou estranho dessa vez. O pai não era de sair sem avisar e muito menos de deixar o celular em casa. Ele poderia ter saído com Aioros, mas nunca mais o ouvira comentando a respeito do namorado… melhor assim!

Ainda estranhando, procurou na agenda um número específico e apertou o botão de chamar. Esperou apenas alguns toques e ouviu a voz conhecida do outro lado.

— _Diz, Hyoga, o que é que manda?_ —Milo inquiriu um tanto alegre ao atender o telefonema. — _Ei, você não deu esse número a Kamus, deu? _— Perguntou preocupado.

— Não, não dei. Como estão as coisas? E que barulho é esse?

— _É o vento. Estou perto do mar. Eu vou bem e você como está?_

— Indo. Você por acaso não teria notícias do meu pai, teria?

— _Não falo com Kamus há dias. — _Replicou o grego um tanto irritado, pois a maioria dos amigos resolvera lhe fazer a mesma pergunta durante todo o dia. Não queria _mesmo_ conversar com o francês tão cedo.

— Ah, saco! Ele saiu há horas e deixou o celular em casa.

— _Sem querer ser grosso, mas eu não tenho nada a ver com o que seu pai faz ou deixa de fazer, Hyoga._

_­_— Mas eu pensei que…

— _Olha, Patinho, eu sinto muito, mas as coisas não vão mais ser como eram antes. — _Suspirou. O pequeno russo mal poderia imaginar o quanto.

— E o que eu faço se ele não voltar?

— _Você não precisa de babá, Hyoga. Mas se acontecer de alguma coisa, você sabe que Mu e Shaka moram aí embaixo, além de que existem Mime e Ikki do outro lado da rua._

— Tá… Se cuida…

— _Você também. _

-o.O.o-

Kamus voltou à pista após a conversa com o amigo leonino. Gastar energia para conter a agressividade… Marin havia dado um bom conselho.

Não havia retomado à sessão de amassos com o brutamonte anterior. Todavia, reconheceu dentre os presentes alguém que poderia fisgar e conseguir sua desejada sessão de sexo oral. Chegou próximo a um rapaz e começaram a dançar juntos.

Não sabia de onde vinha tirando tanta energia. Estava dançando desde o momento em que a boate abrira até agora. Mais de duas da manhã e sentia que ainda poderia ficar por ali até o dia amanhecer e mais um pouco depois disso.

Entornou o copo de vodka que havia pedido há pouco e pôde, finalmente, dançar com mais liberdade, sem se preocupar se iria ou não derramar seu precioso líquido cristalino.

Chamou o rapaz para um beijo e logo estavam se agarrando na parede da boate. Quando os gestos estavam ficando mais ousados, deixou sua calça ser desabotoada e começou a ser masturbado. Oh, isso sim iria relaxá-lo.

Finalmente, quando estava prestes a atingir seu orgasmo, olhou para baixo e viu o rapaz que tinha seu membro na boca e, mesmo assim sentiu vergonha de si próprio. A melhor de todas as sucções em seu sexo não iria apagar a sensação de miserabilidade que trazia consigo havia alguns dias. Ficou ainda mais vazio por dentro.

Esperou alguns instantes até se recuperar por completo do gozo. Pediu para que o rapaz se levantasse, deu-lhe um selinho, mas disse que precisava ir embora. O outro não pareceu gostar muito, mas deixou por isso mesmo.

Foi até o banheiro, disputando espaço entre os casais, conseguiu aliviar a bexiga e aproveitou para lavar o rosto com água fria. Pensou no rapaz que acabara de fazer sexo consigo. Grande coisa… o que ele queria mesmo era exatamente o que havia dito a Aioria: companheirismo e cumplicidade e isso só conseguiria com Milo.

Amaldiçoou-se pela bilionésima vez por tê-lo abordado como quem quer apenas uma "foda rápida" como aquela que acabara de ter. E depois todas as outras coisas que havia feito. Onde diabos aquele grego imbecil havia se enfiado? Precisava falar com ele.

O francês foi até o caixa e pagou sua conta. Estava um pouco tonto por causa do álcool, mas achou que poderia levar o carro ainda. Entretanto, quando começou a olhar muito atentamente para o chão, viu que era melhor não arriscar.

— **PUTA QUE ****PARIU! — **Desistiu da idéia do táxi ao se lembrar de onde ele poderia estar. Táxi nenhum iria chegar lá com a velocidade suficiente que ele precisava.

Tratou de correr até seu carro e girar as chaves na ignição e correu para uma ponte que ficava nos arredores de Atenas. Não era possível que aquele idiota estivesse lá!

-o.O.o-

— Belas ondas. — Comentou Milo para si mesmo, enquanto as via quebrar lá embaixo.

Olhou para o lado e deu alguns passos à frente. Adiante havia um poste de luz que iluminava a paisagem desolada. Dessa forma, subiu no alambrado, sustentando-se com a mão direita na coluna da qual pendia a luminosidade, oferecendo-lhe uma posição privilegiada.

CONTINUA…

**Mural Explicativo da Ilía:**

(Ainda sem notas de rodapé Muahuahuahuahua).

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK XDDD

Quem leu a primeira parte do capítulo de ontem pra hoje e ficou se perguntando: _ai, meu deus, quando é que Ilía vai publicar a segunda parte? Ela demora quase um ano entre um capítulo e outro ¬¬'_

Bem, eu queria colocar o capítulo que trata do suicídio _on-line_ no dia do aniversário de Kamus. Puro capricho meu. Como ficou gigantesco, para variar, Illy me sugeriu que eu deveria dividi-lo. Não gostei muito no início, mas resolvi aceitar – eram quase 75 páginas _Affffff_ .

Sim, Aioros e Kamus acabaram. Para felicidade _quase_ geral da nação.

Eu entendo que todo mundo espere ver o francês e o escorpiano juntos, mas o que tem de absurdo em Kyu ter passado um tempo com o Oros? Se fosse com Saga aposto que ninguém iria reclamar u.u *aperta o Aioros rejeitado*.

Minha intenção desde o começo é uma Milo e Kamus (ou como ta na moda: Poison&Ice – não gosto do termo, mas pegou, fazer o quê?), só que queria abordar as coisas de um ângulo um pouco diferente.

E, sério, relacionamentos começam, acabam, recomeçam .

Nunca conheci um casal que tenha ficado para sempre desde o início dos tempos, pode até existir: Bono Vox, meus avós e olhe lá, porque eu não levo muita fé no Bono.

Ao final das contas, o cx é de Kamus e ele dá pra quem ele quiser. Para mim, ressalvadas as convicções religiosas de cada um e o "tempo certo", o sexo deveria ser liberado se feito com responsabilidade. É tão necessário ao animal em você quanto dormir ou comer.

Afora minhas _filosofagens_ ^^" que mais eu poderia comentar?

Ah, ta uma bonita lua lá fora, já pararam para olhar? XD

Obrigada às pessoas que comentaram capítulo passado, mesmo ele tendo sido postado apenas ontem, já recebi 10 reviews *o* eu pensava que não ia ter tanta repercussão, tava bastante insegura *chuta pedrinha*

Enfim, parabéns, Kamus \o/

Beijos de monte para todo mundo =* Já recomecei a responder aos comentários, por favor, deixem e-mail ç.ç

Ilía.

PS: To muito mais contente hoje. Falar faz mesmo bem u.u

E, de fato, Dhandara não merece um único lampejo de minha preocupação, mas também não pode ficar incólume. Nada de sair de vítima dessa história toda.

Porém, ao menos uma coisa boa eu posso dizer:

Com muito orgulho, apresento um novo grupo com o intuito de traduzir fics para o português: o **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **(o _link_ está nos favoritos do meu _profile_).

Ele é formado por eu mesma, a **Illy-chan HimuraWakai**, **Aninha_Saganokai**, **Marlon Kalango**, **Blanxe**, **Kuu-chan** e a **Aryam ****MacAllyster**.

Estamos nos concentrando em fics com o enredo não tão usual.

Cansou de Duos bonequinhas de louça, Quatres chorões irritantes, Heeros paredes que andam, Trowas completamente apáticos e Wufeis estressados além da conta? (Eu cansei XD)

Nossa meta principal é apresentar fics estrangeiras com bons enredos, mesmo que elas às vezes tratem de casais pouco tradicionais.

Os clássicos não morrem, porém, por incrível que possa parecer, esses novos pares ficam muito bem juntos *fã de Trowa e Duo*.

Todas as combinações são válidas, desde que bem escritas.

Beijões novamente.


	15. Por Uma Vidinha Mais ou Menos

**Ósculos e Amplexos**

_Para que complicar o que é simples?_

_._

_._

_.

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:**

Possuir Saint Seiya? Eu seria rica, mas as pessoas não me levariam muito a sério. (Né, Kurumada? XD)

Sou apenas uma cidadã do terceiro milênio que aderiu à cultura da convergência, ou seja, qualquer um que lance uma obra nos _confins do Zebulom_ saiba que alguém vai dar pitaco sobre ela.

Daí, na minha visão, os cavaleiros são todos gays e muito bem resolvidos, sem precisar paparicar (a vaca) a fofa da Saori.

**EXTRA! EXTRA! EXTRA!**

Você que mora em Pernambuco e redondezas, haverá uma montagem de um espetáculo no qual gays de verdade interpretam os Cavaleiros. Não acredita? Pois dêem uma passada no meu Orkut e acesse o link no meu perfil.

(Agora ninguém mais esconde que os meninos são gays)

* * *

.

.

.

-o.O.o-

**Capítulo 11 – Por uma vidinha mais ou menos**

.

Pegara o carro o mais rapidamente que conseguira. Aquela ida à Lisístrata havia sido providencial de muitas maneiras: aliviara a tensão de ter acabado seu relacionamento com Aioros recentemente, bem como conseguira organizar uma boa parte de seus pensamentos e entender a situação de uma vez por todas.

Agora estava tudo tão claro, pensado e organizado na sua cabeça. A única coisa que lhe faltava era ter todas as partes da história para encaixá-las. Como poderia ter percebido esse grau de lucidez antes se muitos detalhes da história ele próprio não conhecia?

Tomou de volta o caminho para casa, torcendo que estivesse certo em suas suposições, a fim de que pudesse colocar toda a solução do caso em prática. Cortando alguns sinais e fechando alguns raros motoristas (dirigir era mais fácil quando as ruas ficavam desertas àquela hora da madrugada), logo chegou à frente da casa de Shion e Dhoko, apenas para constatar o que gostaria: Milo não estava lá! Seu carro não estava na garagem.

― Eu sei onde ele está! ― Murmurou para si mesmo baixinho, sorrindo como se congratulasse a si mesmo pela perspicácia.

Constatada a ausência do grego, cantou os pneus do carro e avançou pelas ruas. Dirigia-se ao local que fizera o amigo prometer suicídio duplo. Quinze anos para encontrar um amor verdadeiro, caso contrário, deveriam se jogar da famigerada ponte. Que espécie de adolescente depressivo não deveria ter sido para propor alguma coisa idiota dessas?

A mente do aquariano regozijava-se de orgulho. Realmente, dessa vez havia entendido tudo, até o discurso já estava preparado, o que fugisse do roteiro seria improvisado, mas o essencial ele já sabia.

Não sentia mais qualquer traço de álcool em seu organismo. O sangue circulava tão rápido quanto seu coração batia. Talvez isso tivesse algum efeito no seu metabolismo, quem saberia dizer? Kamus não era médico.

Levou a mão direita à testa e enxugou o suor frio. Esfregou a mão na calça, em seguida passou a segurar o volante com a mão seca e repetiu o procedimento: passando a mão restante sobre a outra coxa.

— Tudo aconteceu hoje, tudo mesmo. Se chovesse, eu ganharia o resto dia. — Riu de si mesmo, também não era para tanto, só estava um tanto ansioso, só isso.

-o.O.o-

Milo estava encostado à murada protetora da ponte. Compenetrado, encarava as ondas do oceano que se chocavam contra as rochas lá embaixo, orgulhava-se como qualquer grego de ter nascido em seu país, tanto pelos áureos tempos passados, quanto pela qualidade do povo grego em sobreviver aos maus bocados (dadas as guerras em que estiveram envolvidos no último século).

Contudo, esses maus momentos vieram como também se foram, os gregos eram fortes, eles superavam, ele próprio também, por conseqüência.

Ficou ali observando o vai e vem daquelas ondas, nas quais apenas conseguia perceber o reflexo da lua na água, devido à escuridão intensa.

A madrugada estava relativamente quente para aquela época do ano, mesmo assim, estava bem embrulhado pelo sobretudo que comprara em Berlim e que trouxera da casa de Shion. Um pouco de exagero não fazia mal a ninguém de vez em quando.

Por um instante, riu amargamente consigo. Por que infernos estava ali esperando, mesmo sabendo muito bem que Kamus sequer iria se dignar a ir ali? Nunca mais haviam tocado no assunto da promessa, por isso sentia que invariavelmente ela haveria de ser cumprida de forma unilateral.

— Belas ondas. — Comentou Milo para si mesmo, enquanto as via quebrar lá embaixo.

Deu alguns passos ao lado em direção a um poste de luz que iluminava a paisagem desolada. Dessa forma, subiu no alambrado, sustentando-se com a mão direita na coluna da qual pendia a luz, recostando-se nela, pois essa não distava muito do referido parapeito, oferecendo-o uma posição privilegiada para a observação do mar.

Fechou os olhos e ficou conjecturando o significado de estar ali: só aquele francês maldito para fazê-lo prometer algo tão idiota e apenas ele sendo mais idiota que o juramento para manter sua palavra. Só aceitara por ser infantilmente apaixonado por Kamus quando mais novo e essa fora uma maneira de fazê-lo sentir-se mais seguro.

Naquela época, o ruivo havia acabado de perder pai e mãe e estava devastado… mas não deixava de ser imaturidade dos dois em aceitarem idéia tão absurda. Aliás, imaturidade de _Kamus_, ele tentara demovê-lo da idéia. Não era possível que o ruivo continuasse tão miserável tantos anos depois.

De fato, na atual circunstância, era o aquariano que tinha muito mais a perder do que ele próprio. Suspirou fortemente. Poderia avaliar seu papel como o de um mero coadjuvante na vida do francês. Não passava disso. Sempre estivera ao seu lado, morava na casa dele, cuidara do filho dele… enfim, construíra sua existência ao redor de Kamus e agora percebia que nada do que fizera tinha real importância, pois era dispensável.

Tanto era assim que se encontrava completamente dissociado do amigo. Nem a velha amizade parecia que conseguiram manter depois de sua viagem de meses, depois o relacionamento dele com Aioros e por fim a chegada de Hyoga.

Será que, no entanto, ele próprio não teria dado passos significativos ao fim de anos de companheirismo? Provavelmente. Metera-se no relacionamento de Kamus e do sagitariano, tentara por alguns métodos bobos separar os dois (nunca conseguiria interpor-se de verdade entre dois amigos seus), apostara nas sutilezas para pescar algum comportamento no ruivo que denotasse interesse dele em si, mas não vira nada.

Tão pensativo estava, não notou a aproximação de um carro que estacionara pouco atrás de si, mesmo que o dono desse não fizesse questão de esconder a presença.

Repentinamente, sentiu um puxão violento: um solavanco e dois braços a agarrá-lo e trazê-lo para baixo, fizeram com que terminasse por cair estatelado, dando com as costas no chão. Como se não fosse pouco, sentiu um corpo forte jogar-se por cima do seu, a envolvê-lo num abraço apertado e angustiado.

— Se você pulasse, juro que daria um jeito de te reviver, só pra te jogar daqui de cima eu mesmo!

— Eu não ia pular! — Empurrou o peito do outro, mão conseguia movê-lo de cima de si — Só estava sentindo o cheiro da maresia e observando as ondas.

— Mas você poderia escorregar!

— É, poderia. ― Rebateu displicente, gostando de ver os olhos de Kamus arregalarem-se um tanto por instantes e voltarem ao normal novamente.

Impossibilitado de dar um tapa na nuca do outro, o francês contentou-se em dar-lhe um cascudo, pela aflição que experimentara há pouco. Levou, no entanto, um belo soco entre as costelas de volta.

— Não brinque com isso! — Reclamou o ruivo, sem se incomodar pelo golpe recebido.

— Com um pouco de sorte, não precisaria descer direto ao Hades e ser perseguido pelas Párias (1).

— Não, Milo! Já falei! Chega de chantagem emocional da sua parte. Eu não costumo cair nesse tipo de armadilha e sempre falo alguma coisa que te irrita.

O escorpiano virou o rosto para não encarar o outro homem. Com o francês tão próximo ficava muito mais difícil manter sua decisão de esquecê-lo. O pior era vê-lo querer que se reconciliassem, mas já entendera que a vida a vida que vinha levando nos últimos anos não era para si. Precisava começar a viver por si mesmo e não pelo amigo.

— Que idéia foi essa de pular por cima de mim? Vou passar uma semana com as costas quebradas!

— Tudo indicava que você iria se jogar! O que queria que eu fizesse?

— Deixasse? Convenhamos, Kamus, eu não sou útil para você. Nossa amizade deveria acabar por aqui.

— Não! Não atravessei a cidade apenas para ouvir você se inferiorizando.

— Quer sair de cima de mim?! — Com rispidez, empurrou o aquariano para o lado, o qual se viu obrigado a obedecer, pois pretendia deixar o grego um tanto mais a vontade com sua presença antes de começar a dizer ao que realmente viera.

Milo se levantou com dificuldade, apoiando as mãos nas costas e tentando se deixar menos dolorido pela queda. Afastou-se um pouco, apoiou a mão no alambrado e curvou o corpo.

Sua cabeça rodopiou um tanto por ter se erguido e decidiu que o melhor era arranjar algum local no qual pudesse se amparar, escolhendo, por fim, sentando-se recostado à murada que protegia a ponte.

— Meu reino por uma Dipirona! — Clamou o loiro.

— Você está bem? Quer que eu vá até alguma farmácia? — Veio o francês ao seu encalço, colocando a mão esquerda nas costas de Milo e a outra agarrando o braço direito dele.

— Só se eu quiser que você seja preso por dirigir embriagado! Quanto de vodka você tomou? Aliás, eu nem sei como você chegou aqui!!! — Disparou o loiro, referindo-se ao cheiro que o corpo do outro exalava.

— Bastante… mas a adrenalina foi lá para cima quando eu achei que você poderia estar pensando em se matar, meu metabolismo está acelerado. — Defendeu-se o ruivo, desencostando do amigo e pondo-se apenas ao seu lado.

— Aham. ― Grunhiu o loiro com cinismo. Não iria admitir para o aquariano que poderia ter se matado. Ao menos a imprudência de Kamus era uma ótima desculpa para aumentar sua raiva contra o francês.

— Eu não estou mais bêbado! Ah, Milo, esquece isso, não quero brigar com você _de novo_, vim porque quero conversar.

O grego permaneceu sentado à grade com as pernas abertas. Fez então descansar seus braços sobre os joelhos e olhou para o lado oposto onde estava Kamus. Acabou por se forçar a prestar atenção apenas no barulho das ondas. Aquele som o acalmava, era um sentimento primitivo que não saberia definir, apenas gostava de ficar próximo à água.

O aquariano, por sua vez, preferiu permanecer levantado, apoiando apenas seus cotovelos no alambrado, aproveitando a brincadeira que o vento fazia aos seus cabelos, jogando-o para todos os lados. Sentia-se sufocado e a brisa marítima aliviava a atenuar aquela sensação.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou resignado, imitando, por fim, o amigo, sentando-se à murada. Todavia, preferiu deixar suas as pernas esticadas. Inspirou fundo por muitas vezes.

Estava difícil de abordar aquele teimoso da maneira que arquitetara, mas ele era tão cabeça dura quanto Milo e se o escorpiano estava encarando aquela sua tentativa de reconciliação como uma medição de forças, então aceitaria o desafio.

— Será que você pode me ouvir? — Indagou o aquariano que brincava com a barra das mangas de seu casaco, após alguns momentos em que ambos permaneceram em silêncio.

— Veio dizer que sente muito. ― Constatou o loiro.

— Sim. Eu não estava com a cabeça no lugar esses dias, mas não deveria ter descontado em você. Por favor, volte a falar comigo. Eu sinto sua falta demais.

— Kamus, você não concorda que uma hora eu teria que sair de casa? Se eu ou você arranjássemos um relacionamento estável e resolvêssemos "juntar os trapos", eu teria de sair do apartamento.

— Mas não foi essa a situação!

— Fato.

Trocavam as palavras sem olhar para o rosto um do outro. Parecia que era mais fácil apenas falar o que estavam sentindo sem ter de constatar a presença de um ouvinte.

— Eu sei, Milo…

— Hein? Sabe o quê? — Olhou para o amigo, mas logo desistiu, voltando a encarar o chão como estivera fazendo pelos últimos instantes. Desconfiava da "grande" revelação que o francês iria fazer, mas, francamente, estava certo de que isso não influenciaria sua decisão de se afastar.

— Que você é apaixonado por mim.

Não confirmou ou negou. Ao contrário do que havia achado, ouvir as palavras serem proferidas pelo ruivo com tanta simplicidade, colocou em dúvida todas as convicções que o haviam feito sair de casa. Maldita esperança. Aquela cretina demorava a morrer, portanto deveria assassiná-la o quanto antes.

Alguns bons minutos em silêncio – durante os quais mudou de posição a cada instante –, permitiram que Kamus achasse abertura para, finalmente falar o que estava ensaiando desde sua saída da Lisístrata até ali.

Levantou-se de ímpeto e pôs-se na frente do grego, ajoelhando-se. Espalmou as mãos uma de cada lado do rosto do escorpiano e, desviando o olhar para o canto direito, tentando iniciar seu discurso. Contudo, viu que a expressão do grego sequer se alterou, apesar de sua aproximação.

Ante a apatia do loiro, não conseguiu manter-se na posição em que estava. Planejara construir uma tese, recheá-la de argumentos, mas percebeu logo que nada daquilo iria funcionar com Milo. Se quisesse manter o escorpiano ao seu lado, da maneira que fosse, deveria agir.

Pôs-se de pé, e andou de um lado para o outro algumas vezes antes de recomeçar a falar. Como racionalizar? Resolveu-se, portanto, disparar a pergunta que lhe estava martelando na cabeça desde o aniversário de Hyoga e a conversa com Afrodite:

— Por que nunca me disse que era apaixonado por mim?

— Sei lá. Acho que esperava que você viesse até mim e dissesse. — Alguma reação! O aquariano se aliviou por isso. Deveria estar tomando o caminho certo em lidar com ele.

— Por Zeus, eu não teria como adivinhar. Uma coisa é notar que você pode estar atraído por mim, outra é saber que você estava apaixonado.

— Kamus, você é muito perspicaz quando se trata dos outros, mas quando as coisas estão na sua cara, costuma não entender. Só um cego não veria que era apaixonado por você.

— Ei, eu não sou cego, apenas hipermétrope…

— Sem gracinhas. — Detestou a tentativa do outro em aliviar o clima. Não estava com humor para isso. — Você é um psicólogo muito tosco, isso, sim.

Kamus cansou-se da posição que estava, fazendo-se cair sentado no chão ainda de frente para o amigo. Odiou vê-lo tão introspectivo e saber que boa parte era o culpado por aquilo. Ao chão, cruzou as pernas e baixou o rosto, recomeçando seu discurso.

— Você sabe muito bem porque eu entrei no curso de Psicologia. Estava tentando saber como é que uma mente funciona com o intuito de saber como a minha funcionava, não foi por nem um pingo de vocação. Eu não sou tão bom profissional, na verdade sou muito mais um acadêmico que um profissional.

— Aham. — O grego olhou-o longamente. Não tinha idéia de que o ruivo se sentia daquela forma. Parecia que ambos tinham seus segredos, ao final das contas.

— Pois bem, no dia do aniversário de Hyoga, Afrodite disse mais ou menos assim para mim sobre meu relacionamento com Aioros: "você tem, você quer, você acha, mas o que você sente?". Dei um jeito de sair pela tangente, mas no momento eu não sabia o que sentia. Ao contrário de você, eu tenho que entender o que eu estou sentindo. Eu penso muito melhor do que sinto.

— E você entendeu o que sentia por Aioros? — Indagou com deboche, mas seus ouvidos estariam mais que atentos à resposta.

— Escapismo, curiosidade, carência. Nós começamos a sair quando você estava viajando. Eu estava terrivelmente sozinho, perdido.

— Merda de viagem! — Murmurou o escorpiano, tanto que o outro não escutou.

— Não sei se Mu te contou que Shaka me encontrou deitado no chão da sala, barbado o som ligado na mesma música o dia inteiro e fedendo a bebida. Tinha pegado um dos teus CDs e o estava escutando por horas. Tudo o que eu sabia era que eu tinha um grande vazio: em parte por você não estar lá, em parte por Hyoga não estar lá e eu sequer tinha coragem de telefonar para nenhum dos dois.

— E o que você esperava com isso?

— Tudo o que eu queria era saber o porquê de minha vida ter tomado aquele rumo. Estava frustrado por quase ter chegado aos trinta anos e não ter me tornado aquilo que eu queria: um grande acadêmico, ou pelo menos estar me tornando um, sendo professor de faculdade ao invés de mero orientador educacional e como pai eu sou um fiasco. Não tenho coragem de dizer um "eu te amo" para o meu filho. Bizarro. Estar ouvindo uma música que lembrava você, me aliviava um pouco.

— Nada disso é verdade. Você ainda pode se tornar professor de qualquer faculdade e se fosse um pai tão ruim, por que será que Hyoga retornou para você tão de repente? ― Milo traiu-se e sequer se percebeu disso. Era tarde: sentia empatia pelas confissões do amigo e já tentava fazê-lo sentir melhor.

— Mas na minha cabeça as coisas não tomavam esse ângulo. Antes mesmo de você viajar, eu já estava traçando um caminho direto para uma depressão.

— Zeus me livre, Kamus! Já não basta seu pai, depois você? — Olhou diretamente para o amigo com, demonstrando toda sua preocupação. No instante que notou seu ato, contudo, voltou a assumir sua pose de indiferença.

— Por que você acha que eu retomei esse assunto idiota de suicídio duplo? Por que eu fiquei tão perdido quando você não estava comigo? E comecei a ter surtos de organização? Comecei arrumando tudo dentro de casa. Jogava coisas que eu achava desnecessárias no lixo, tentava dar um lugar a cada coisinha. Limpei os móveis milimetricamente. Você não sentiu falta de um quebra-luz que eu usava para ler? Um que te disse ao telefone ter sido esmagado por um livro?

— Sim, o que é que tem ele? — Indagou com impaciência.

— Eu o quebrei.

— Por quê? Você adorava aquele bagulho! Se bem que eu tinha achado a desculpa bem esfarrapada… — Mordeu seus lábios, recriminando a si mesmo. Inferno! Sentimento inútil aquele que possuía, só conseguia deixá-lo cada vez mais angustiado.

— Precisa realmente ter um motivo? Eu só o joguei no chão porque aquele vazio era tão forte que eu queria que acabasse. E eu teimei que deveria controlar tudo à minha volta, inclusive os objetos. Eu estava limpando a sala, bati nele sem querer e ele caiu. Depois disso, parecia que ele não conseguia mais ficar de pé e do jeito que eu queria, então, o estraçalhei.

Um breve silêncio da parte de Kamus fez Milo entender que ele ainda deveria estar querendo falar mais alguma coisa, contudo, estava tentando escolher as palavras certas.

— Depois disso, deixei o abajur despedaçado na sala e fui para o meu quarto, revirei todas as portas do meu armário e achei tantas coisas… fotos de "O Fatídico Verão de 1983", do casamento dos meus pais, fotos nossas da época de adolescente, do meu casamento com Natasha, com a barriga dela já dando para ser notada, fotos minhas e suas com Hyoga bebê. Muitos desenhos seus me retratando de um jeito tão diferente de como eu me via: despreocupado, ou sexy e em alguns eu até parecia feliz. E muitos, muitos desenhos de Hyoga para mim, foi quando não agüentei e joguei tudo de volta na caixa que eu os tinha guardado, enterrando novamente no guarda-roupa. Só ficaram de fora as fotos que eu escaneei para o pessoal.

— Nunca mais eu te desenhei como gostaria… — Comentou quase para si mesmo. Dessa vez, contudo, o francês escutou.

— E eu nunca estive tão nu diante de você como agora. — Disse mirando o céu escuro ao longe.

— E tão falante.

— Me desculpa?

— Sinceramente?

— _Não. _— Respondeu no lugar do grego, pois sabia muito bem o que ele diria. Rancoroso demais era o outro.

— Acertou.

Outro silêncio embaraçoso.

— Por que você não tentou me impedir de ir embora?! — Bradou, por fim, o escorpiano, mirando o francês diretamente nos olhos. No momento, sua dor era maior que seu orgulho.

— Você estava de decisão tomada. Eu não podia te amarrar na cama e obrigar a ficar. Achei que estaria respeitando sua escolha! — Kamus retribuiu-lhe o olhar, encarando-o com a testa franzida, um tanto quanto interrogativo.

— Eu iria embora de todo jeito, mas preferiria que você tivesse dito alguma coisa, pelo menos.

— De que iria adiantar, então? — Indagou o ruivo verdadeiramente confuso.

— Eu saberia que você estava sofrendo!

— Mas eu _estava sofrendo_! Não sou o único teimos… — Respirou fundo e desistiu de continuar a frase. Se rebatesse a altura, só iria piorar a tensão entre eles. — Eu _pedi_ para você reconsiderar.

— Grande coisa.

— Eu **quero **que você volte para casa, mas não vou tentar te convencer disso.

— Kamus, você é estranho… — Atenuou a postura agressiva, tornando-se introspectivo outra vez. _Por quê? _Era a pergunta que martelava sua mente naquele minuto.

— Eu quero que sua escolha seja _livre._ Se você quiser voltar para casa, eu vou achar maravilhoso, mas se não quiser, vou ter que me acostumar… Não te culpo. Convenhamos que foram _anos_ em silêncio, isso deve ter te feito muito mal. Se fosse comigo, eu não teria agüentado sequer um ano amar alguém em segredo.

— Porque você não ama ninguém. — Disparou o loiro.

O francês reprimiu a vontade de bufar de raiva. Arrumou os cabelos para trás, puxando-os sem muita delicadeza como se estivesse tentando ganhar paciência, mas soltou-os de repente. Milo era uma pessoa difícil, principalmente quando estava magoado, sabia alfinetar nos lugares certos para deixar a outra pessoa sem qualquer reação.

— Eu não vou pedir desculpas de novo, ainda mais se não for adiantar de nada.

— Exatamente esse seu fatalismo que me deixa **colérico**! Ora, porra! Você mesmo me disse quinhentas bilhões de vezes que odeia rótulos e…-

— NÃO…- — Dominou-se novamente. Ele era muito mais impaciente e explosivo que o loiro, que esperava exatamente o momento certo para atacar. Raramente se continha numa briga, mas estava se esforçando para não afastar o grego ainda mais — Milo, por favor, calma.

— Calma o caralho. — Disse de maneira ácida, mas sem levantar o tom de voz. Pretendia irritar Kamus e fazê-lo perder o controle de si mesmo. Se o francês tinha raiva de algo, era de deixar seu temperamento levar a melhor sobre sua racionalidade. E ele merecia!

— Ei, deixe-me dizer o que penso antes de você me atacar, _por favor_. Depois, pode me esculhambar até amanhã de manhã.

— … — O escorpiano fez pouco caso, virando novamente o rosto para onde não teria a visão de Kamus e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, assumindo uma posição presunçosa e petulante. Sabia que aquele ar de insolência fazia o ruivo ter ganas de voar em seu pescoço, pois dava a impressão que toda sua tese tão brilhantemente construída era a coisa mais estapafúrdia que alguém poderia dizer.

O francês havia entendido o jogo do loiro, no entanto. Milo estava se defendendo, posto que ele vinha falando coisas incômodas ao grego, vasculhando sua intimidade e expondo-a daquela maneira. Percebera isso pelo comportamento contraditório que o outro apresentava.

Precisava agir com cautela para conseguir fazer o amigo ficar mais receptivo. No entanto, sabia que estava surtindo êxito quando o loiro deixava escapar esse comportamento instável que em alguns momentos se mostrava condescendente e em outros, enérgico.

Se mantivesse a calma, uma hora ele cederia, então conseguiria que o escorpiano viesse a interagir mais ativamente naquela conversa. Portanto, continuou tentando argumentar lógica e coerentemente com o grego:

— Eu já te pedi desculpas. Você não me desculpou. O que quer que eu faça? Que eu me arraste aos seus pés suplicando e chorando? Que eu deixe que você me chicoteie? Que eu suba nessa porra desse alambrado e ameace pular se você não me perdoar? Eu **não vou **fazer nenhuma dessas coisas!!! Já disse, quero te deixar à vontade.

— Hunf.

Aquelas atitudes pareciam as de um menino birrento. Olhou bem para o grego enquanto trincava os dentes, pois o outro sequer se dignava a olhar para ele.

"Foda-se o autocontrole!!!" Exclamou o ruivo mentalmente e começou a falar a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça, se ela serviria apenas para testar a paciência do escorpiano, azar!

— Beleza. Vamos conversar da seguinte maneira então: era uma vez a história de um ruivo e um loiro. O loiro era uma pessoa feliz, até o dia em que o ruivo malvado partiu seu coração. O ruivo malvado não soube reconhecer a devoção que o loiro injustiçado tinha por ele. Um belo dia, porém, o ruivo cruel se arrependeu e quis que o loiro tristonho o perdoasse. Todavia… o _loiro teimoso _fez pouco dele…-

— Cala boca que essa _historinha _é irritante.

— Irritante? E você que _seque _olhar para mim?! M**esmo tendo feito merda,** eu não sou seu capacho para ficar me desculpando a cada cinco segundos e tentar te bajular para que você me perdoe. Também nunca fui dado a arroubos de grandes cenas dramáticas em que bancasse o mocinho arrependido. Se ficar se comportando como criança, vai ser tratado como uma!

O grego tirou um papel branco e vermelho amassado de dentro do bolso da calça – o qual Kamus reconheceu imediatamente como uma caixa de Malboro. Assim, acendeu calmamente seu cigarro, observando, regozijado, o aquariano pular para longe de si em milésimos de segundos para escapar da fumaça.

— ATCHIM!!!

Levantou-se e andou felinamente, fazendo um grande círculo ao redor de Kamus. Tragou e soltou uma baforada.

— O que você ia dizendo? — Perguntou com o cigarro em lábios, que liberava uma fumaça fina.

— Cacete, não dá pra conversar com você! ATCHIM!!! Por que não quer me ouvir?!

— Você resolveu tentar se desculpar no pior momento. Eu vim aqui para me desobrigar de qualquer coisa que eu deva a sua _honorável_ pessoa. Cumpri minha última promessa e estou disposto a me afastar, sim. A promessa era sua, não minha, eu só iria te acompanhar porque… — Fechou os olhos e virou na direção contrária do francês, tragando profundamente. Não era mais provocação, mas nervosismo, traíra a si mesmo outra vez.

— Por que o quê?

— Lógico que eu não iria pular! Minha vida pode não ser um comercial de margarina, mas ainda é boa! — Tentou desconversar, mas sentia-se acuado, ainda mais porque o francês vinha em sua direção, a despeito da cortina de fumaça protetora.

— Milo, me responde.

— Que tipo de resposta você está esperando? Algo como: _porque eu não saberia viver sem você! _Quer que isso aqui vire romance brega que se compra em banca de jornal? (2)

— E saberia?

— Se você está me perguntando indiretamente se eu sofreria com sua morte, a resposta é: _claro que sim!_ Que tipo de apaixonado não sofreria? E _infelizmente_ eu me deixei cultivar essa paixão ridícula de adolescência! Há muitos anos que eu deveria ter ido morar no meu próprio canto e te esquecido, mas sou tão idiota que sempre achei melhor só ficar ao seu lado! Estar perto seria melhor do que não ter você de jeito nenhum, me acostumei à essa vida e virei uma sombra sua.

— …

— Das duas vezes que prometi pular junto com você foi a minha forma de dizer: _ei,_ _percebi que você está sofrendo, mas __**eu**__ vou estar com você._ Só que desde quando voltei de viagem, me senti deixado de lado. De repente eu não era mais a pessoa íntima de você. Não tinha como competir com Aioros e Hyoga ao mesmo tempo.

— Competir por quê?

— Queria saber, né? Então, fica quieto e escuta! Achei que com Aioros fosse só um lance de carne, sexo, enfim, deixei por isso mesmo. Hyoga… ele é seu filho, não nunca me atreveria a disputar atenção com ele, conheço meu lugar em relação ao Patinho. Não poderia ter ficado mais magoado que no ano novo. Estava me sentindo traído! Sim, mesmo nós não tendo nada! Ciumento eu sou, sempre odiei cada uma das suas namoradas, mas Aioros, além de amante, era um amigo seu também. _**Eu**_poderia facilmente ser substituído.

— _**Você**_ é o meu melhor amigo, Milo.

— Eu sei que sou seu melhor amigo! Mas pra mim você é mais que isso! Não deu pra entender ainda? Ser seu amigo sempre foi prêmio de consolação!!! E até a consolação tava me dando adeus! Eu não agüentei, entendeu? Passamos a brigar o tempo todo e cada palavra que você dizia, eu me convencia mais de que não… — balbuciou a última palavra, tentando proferi-la de maneira mais firme, contudo, não teve o efeito que desejava — de que meu tempo havia passado. — Seus olhos marejaram e ao menos duas lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto. — Merda!

O loiro fungou e limpou as duas lágrimas atrevidas do rosto de maneira rude, enquanto era observado. O francês sentia-se tentado a abraçá-lo e a consolá-lo, dizendo que estava tudo bem e coisas do gênero. Mas não estavam nem nunca estiveram. Talvez essa fosse a primeira vez que Milo falava de seus sentimentos em relação a si com tanta intensidade.

— Ao menos éramos amigos, mas ultimamente, nem isso! Dizer adeus naquele dia para você foi a coisa mais dolorosa que eu já fiz na minha vida! Pior do que aceitar seu casamento, pior do que você ter passado três anos na Rússia, pior até que Aioros! E eu só queria que você houvesse demonstrado um pouquinho que se importava comigo e que sentiria minha falta! Eu não ganhei um abraço, um beijo de adeus, um "se cuida", "fique bem", nada!!!

— Eu sinto sua falta! Você acha que estaria aqui se não me importasse com você? Milo, eu quis fazer tudo isso que você mencionou, mas achei que você me empurraria ou algo do tipo. Sua postura naquela hora era resoluta demais…

— Você podia ter tentado! Com meia dúzia de palavras, teria ficado. Eu não queria ir embora!

— A gente se engana, Mi. Nunca achei que você se sentisse tão miserável. Se soubesse, não teria feito muitas coisas, inclusive, ter te abordado no sofá daquela maneira. Como eu poderia saber o que se passa com você, se você nunca me contou tudo?

— E você _**me**_ contou tudo?

— Noventa por cento, sim.

— E o que eu ainda não sei?

— Não posso ter dez por cento de privacidade?

— Claro que não!

— A gente vai ter que discutir isso uma outra hora, Milo, porque eu faço questão desses dez por cento. **Eu** quem deveria fazer questão do que você me escondeu, mas _sei _que você só irá me contar quando achar necessário.

O grego soltou a ponta de cigarro no chão. Esse já havia se extinguido havia algum tempo, mas estranhamente se agarrara a ela como um amuleto de proteção. Bateu a mão no bolso da calça e sentiu que ainda restavam ao menos dois na caixinha. Acendeu mais um apenas pelo costume, mas não o colocou na boca.

Havia muito tempo que o choro havia sido contido por ele, mais do que algumas poucas lágrimas era desnecessário, pensava consigo mesmo. Olhou para Kamus e o viu a uma distância segura. Menos mal.

— Já faz uns dezesseis anos que prometemos nos encontrar aqui… — Comentou o escorpiano com um pouco de humor na voz, apreciando a ironia da situação.

— E você achou sua _pessoa certa…_

Um frio cresceu no peito e abdômen do loiro. Sim, achara _sua pessoa_ desde aquela época. Tapou os olhos, envergonhado, esfregando-os com indicador e polegar. Passara tantos anos escondendo e agora o francês sabia. Chegava a ser risível.

— Não pense que nunca passou pela minha cabeça te contar. Quando a gente era adolescente, pensava que poderia te chamar para um lugar legal e me declarar. Nos beijaríamos, você seria o primeiro… e eu o seu, claro. Mas com os anos essa idéia foi ficando cada vez mais distante, principalmente, porque eu não tinha mais esperanças depois que você casou com Natasha, então eu comecei a namorar também e ficar com outros homens.

— Natural, né, Milo? Queria ser celibatário para o resto da vida?

— Não, não queria, não! — Riu de leve — Mas de vez em quando pensava em como seria ficar com você. Quando você voltou a morar na Grécia, eu fiquei feliz por muitos anos. Tinha você, mesmo que de forma platônica e sexo eu poderia fazer com qualquer um.

— Você é mais romântico do que eu pensei… — Comentou o aquariano um tanto taciturno.

— Não sou _tão_ romântico assim, Kamus, isso era o que eu pensava séculos atrás.

— Sei. Nenhum de seus namorados nunca te balançou?

— Houve épocas em que eu considerei sair de casa, mas me sentia melhor com vocês. Sempre fui muito sozinho. Bem ou mal, você e Hyoga são a família que eu tenho. Experimente ser largado por todo mundo. Shion foi como um pai e tal, mas aos dezoito, eu estava à minha própria sorte.

Andava em volta de Milo, como se estivesse a rondá-lo. Esperava que ele apagasse aquele cigarro. Agitado como estava, todavia, ao bater com seu pé contra um pedregulho, abaixou-se e jogou-o o mais longe que pôde na direção do mar. Logicamente, não ouviu o barulho que ele fizera ao se chocar contra a água, ou mesmo onde fora parar, dada a escuridão da madrugada, mas sentiu-se bem.

Pensou cuidadosamente nas palavras do escorpiano e desejou que todos os problemas fossem tão fáceis de resolver quanto aquela pedra _no meio de seu caminho_. Tentou ser cauteloso, pela primeira vez na noite estava-lhe sendo oferecida a chance de compor aquele conflito. Racionalizou em cima do que deveria dizer, mas achou que se colocar no lugar dele geraria sua simpatia.

— Nesse aspecto, eu te entendo. Eu tive meus pais, mas depois da morte deles estava sozinho também. Talvez tenha sido por isso que tenha feito você prometer. — E compreendia mesmo. Não era mentira.

— Entende? — Riu o loiro com amargura — Você tem Hyoga! E eu tenho laço com que outra pessoa?

Bem, talvez o loiro ainda não estivesse receptivo a esse ponto. No entanto, sabia exatamente que a última frase proferida pelo amigo tinha tudo a ver com o que havia lhe dito alguns dias atrás durante uma das discussões.

— Esquece o que eu falei. É certo que você criou Hyoga junto comigo. Talvez seja mais pai dele do que eu. Estava com raiva, não tinha direito, mas falei e não vou conseguir apagar.

— Aquilo doeu.

— Só posso dizer que não era verdade. Eu vi o modo que você ficou. Sou um imbecil orgulhoso, Milo. Me senti ainda pior quando te vi fumando.

O grego olhou interessado para o ruivo. Ele estava deveras estranho naquela noite. Falava abertamente sobre o que lhe atingia, bem como controlava a língua a despeito das provocações de sua parte. É, Kamus estava se esforçando, tinha que admitir.

Olhou para o homem próximo e a si e não pôde evitar sorrir. Sorriso esse que tentou disfarçar, abaixando a cabeça e deixando os cabelos cacheados caírem sobre a face. Raiva e mágoa não eram fortes o suficiente para ofuscar o que sentia de bom por ele. Por que _tinha_ que ser tão difícil?

O escorpiano ficou observando a leve fumaça que se desprendia do cigarro que fumava anteriormente, o qual permanecia entre seus dedos. Jogou-o no chão e o amassou com o sapato, mas pegou outro em seguida, repetindo o mesmo ritual de minutos antes.

Continuou a observar o francês, quando, finalmente, achou por bem perguntar-lhe algo:

— O que aconteceu com a gente, Kamus?

— Não sentamos e conversamos como dois adultos. Ficamos de picuinhas e engolindo sapos sem necessidade.

— É foda. Se eu tivesse brigado desse jeito com qualquer outra pessoa, teria conversado com você… estar puto justamente _contigo, _dificultava as coisas. ― Constatou o loiro com sinceridade.

— Eu me sentia do mesmo modo. Queria te contar um monte de coisas, mas achei que não devia, além de não estarmos nos falando direito.

— Ainda quer me contar alguma coisa? ― Indagou o escorpiano, estava apreciando aquela reaproximação. Era idiotice continuar resistindo em sua raiva.

— Querer eu quero, mas achei que você não iria querer escutar.

— Fazem parte dos dez por cento?

— Hahahaha, não. ― Kamus respondeu aliviado.

— Então eu não quero saber mesmo… — O loiro sorriu ao amigo com genuína alegria. Àquela altura, encontrava-se ligeiramente mais tranqüilo, tanto que não estava precisando de sua pequena válvula de escape – só não iria soltá-la ainda. — E o que quer me dizer? Que a TPM passou?

— Hahahahaha, passou.

— Graças a Zeus que eu sou viado e não tenho que agüentar esse tipo de coisa.

Milo de bom humor e fazendo piada? Isso é o que poderia chamar progresso – ou milagre, dependendo do ponto de vista. Vendo-o na sua frente daquela forma, refletiu se deveria ou não expor seu plano. Ele estava claramente aliviado em ter contado seu segredo, mas deveria estar esperando uma posição de sua parte…

Ele não iria querer compactuar com aquela servidão que o escorpiano se auto-impusera. Sentia-se péssimo toda vez que se lembrava da abnegação do loiro. Era uma mesma impressão que lhe lembrava um sufocamento, como se alguém comprimisse seu peito e garganta, impedindo que o ar circulasse livremente pelos seus pulmões.

Aproximou-se dele, a despeito do cigarro. Viu o grego achar abrupta aquela aproximação e ficar inquieto. Parou a certa distância dele e o encarou por alguns segundos. Escolheu suas palavras com prudência e começou:

— Milo, você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?

— Aham. Nunca disse, mas eu sei.

— Eu amo você, mas como amigo. Eu ainda não consegui _ver além_, isso me preocupa.

— Eu sei disso. Eu não pedi que você fique apaixonado por mim.

— Não pediu, mas é o que você quer!

— Verdade, eu quero. Mas aonde você quer chegar com isso?

— Tem muitas coisas que eu _preciso _te contar primeiro.

— Então conte! Não vai ganhar nada ficar nessa enrolação, estamos perdendo tempo aqui.

— Milo…

— O quê é? — Indagou com impaciência.

— Eu estava na Lisístrata.

— Você… Hein?! Por isso que chegou aqui bêbado e agitado feito sei lá o quê?

— Agora está passando, mas eu estava sentindo meu corpo elétrico e minha cabeça girava numa velocidade impressionante. As coisas finalmente pareciam ter sentido outra vez.

— Kamus, você tomou anfetaminas, lá?

— Me ofereceram. Vontade não me faltou, mas coragem. Pensei nas vezes em que você me disse que havia tomado e como sentiu que as coisas eram simples. Eu queria sentir de todas as formas, mas mais ainda que as coisas fizessem ainda mais sentido. Mas pensei que isso iria te magoar.

— Iria.

— Desculpe… Acho que estava procurando clarear minhas idéias. Um orgasmo cerebral, sei lá. Dancei como havia muito tempo não dançava, beijei vários caras, fiquei de amassos com outros tant-…

— Chupou alguém? Transou com algum? É isso que está querendo me dizer? — Indagou sem o mínimo receio. Odiava cada palavra que Kamus relatava qualquer experiência em que ele não estivesse presente.

— Não. No máximo colocaram a mão dentro de minhas calças e me chuparam.

— Tem certeza?! ― Indagou o grego com sarcasmo.

— Tenho! — Ergueu o tom de voz — O único cara quem eu chupei foi Aioros e olhe que não foram tantas vezes assim. Só transei com ele também, satisfeito?

— Bastante!

— Não quer saber também saber se eu finalmente consegui dar pra ele? — Perguntou ainda agressivo.

— E conseguiu?

— Não!

— Não? — Indagou incrédulo. Nunca mais haviam sido sinceros um com o outro, mas achava que, por vingança por ele ter feito sexo com Saga, o sagitariano conseguiria domar o francês.

— Não. Depois da primeira tentativa, nem rolou uma segunda. Conversamos um pouco e demos fim ao caso. Foi ótimo ter estado com um cara mais velho. Aioros conseguia entender muitas das coisas que eu sentia e estava tentando racionalizar para ele, mas que para mim não tinham qualquer sentido.

— Eu nem sabia que vocês tinham acabado. Deduzi, mas não tinha certeza. ― Comentou o loiro.

— Pois é, para você ver, eu não quis contar… Achei que isso poderia te dar falsas esperanças e eu nem sabia o que queria fazer da minha vida dali para frente.

— Provavelmente iria…

— Eu também não sei mais nada sobre você. Pensei que você me achava atraente, mas precisei saber pelos outros que você ainda era apaixonado por mim. Primeiro Afrodite, depois Aioros… Milo, por que você nunca me disse nada? Você me enganou, dizendo que gostava de Mime, pelo amor de Zeus! Que coisa mais estapafúrdia!!!

— Já disse.

— Mas eu não acredito que seja só aquilo.

— Medo de te perder.

— E por que você me perderia?

— Porque eu sabia que você primeiro se faria todo de compreensivo e solidário, mas dentro em pouco começaria a me dizer que não iria dar certo, que você era hétero e que você não conseguiria corresponder a isso.

— Nunca te passou pela cabeça que poderia dar certo? Que _eu poderia querer ficar_ com você?

— Não. E agora mesmo você está me dizendo que não está conseguindo superar nossa amizade. O que você acha que eu devo pensar sobre isso? — Manteve os olhos baixos, fixos no chão a sua frente.

Sem resposta, mas sentindo seu coração bater aos pulos, venceu a distância entre eles e puxou a nuca de Milo, encaixando sua boca na dele, abrindo a boca para que sua língua pudesse saudar a do outro. Desesperado, o francês passou os braços ao redor do escorpiano, na tentativa de trazê-lo o mais junto a si possível. Se pudesse, não o largaria nunca, só a muito custo é que soltou o loiro, que tentava desvencilhar-se dele.

— E por que esse beijo agora? Se você se vê somente como meu amigo por que isso?

— Milo, eu amo você, só não estou apaixonado.

— E por que me beijou?!!! Acabou de dizer que não quer me dar falsas esperanças, mas não é o que está fazendo!

— Precisa estar apaixonado para iniciar um relacionamento, Milo? ― Perguntou sério.

— Não… ― Respondeu o loiro um tanto timidamente.

— Pois eu quero ficar com você.

— Quer? — Sorriu o loiro de maneira sarcástica. — Que interessante.

— Você não quer ficar comigo?

— Tem idéia do que está me pedindo? Como eu vou ficar com uma pessoa que eu sei não estar apaixonada por mim e que pode nunca vir a ficar? Como você acha que eu me sentiria?

— Eu não sei. Você tem que me explicar.

— Pois explico: eu iria me sentir acuado, cobrado, inseguro, com ciúmes… Provavelmente eu não teria forças para tentar seduzir você de novo. Seria um inferno.

— E quando você tentou me seduzir da primeira vez? Quando se arrumava para mim e fingia que não era? Ou quando media forças com Aioros e fingia que não estava medindo? Já te passou pela cabeça que _eu_ vou tentar seduzir você a partir de agora?

— E você pressentiu que isso pode não funcionar?

— O que te faz ser tão pessimista, Milo?

— O que te faz ser tão otimista, Kamus?

— Acho que justamente por sermos tão ligados poderíamos, sim, formar um casal sólido. — o aquariano parou e refletiu por um momento, decidindo concluir — Você imaginava que eu iria me declarar para você dizendo estar perdido de amores, não?

— Mais ou menos assim. — Admitiu contrariado. Aquilo soava infantil demais, embora honesto — Basicamente desde a adolescência é do mesmo jeito. Sempre imaginei que se um dia eu me declarasse para você, ou se você se declarasse para mim, cairíamos nos braços um do outro perdidamente. Soa tão absurdo assim?

— Não… é que… Bem, saber disso me dá medo.

— Soube nomear muito rápido um sentimento, para alguém que só sabe racionalizar as coisas. — Zombou o grego.

— Acho que medo é que eu estou sentindo desde o minuto que eu botei o pé nessa ponte.

— Sério? — Fez pouco das palavras de Kamus — Grande coisa.

— Milo, primeiro eu pensei que você havia mesmo pulado da ponte, quando cheguei aqui não te encontrei em lugar algum, mesmo que você estivesse bem aqui na minha frente. Depois, percebo que você não fez nada a não ser me idealizar por pelo menos quinze anos. Como é que eu irei competir com a imagem que você tem de mim? E o pior é que estou morrendo de medo de que você tenha se apegado a essa fantasia mais do que a mim. Sabe, Milo, eu estou aqui e posso ser seu, por mais que você goste do meu "eu" que você imaginou.

— Pode ser que sim…

— Você sabe quem eu sou: um cara que é psicólogo para não passar fome, extremamente turrão e teimoso, que tem predisposição a problemas coronários, separado, com um filho, inexperiente quanto a homossexualismo prático e que tem um melhor amigo que é a pessoa que consegue erguê-lo. Eu posso te dar um relacionamento de companheirismo e confiança, algo sólido, concreto. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, posso me apaixonar por você e prometo que se isso acontecer, você será o segundo a saber.

— Segundo? — Indagou o escorpiano irresignado.

— O primeiro não serei eu? — Sorriu tranquilamente, trazendo sua para mão a face esquerda de Milo, que sorriu de volta.

— Escuta… você realmente sentiu tesão por mim naquele dia em que Hyoga nos flagrou no sofá? Ou só estava tentando dar uma com alguém para fingir que você e Aioros estavam as mil maravilhas?

— Claro que eu senti. Seu perfume me inebria. Na manhã de Natal, eu comecei a masturbar você ainda sonolento porque fui atrás do seu cheiro. No Ano Novo, eu senti o perfume que você colocou e fiquei tão desorientado que chutei sem querer a merda da mesa de centro, não lembra?

— Hm, bom saber disso. — O grego riu da sinceridade do outro.

— Mas eu prefiro o seu cheiro natural, o do suor da sua pele que se mistura ao perfume que você sempre usa, me excita. Mas admitir isso foi complicado. Principalmente quando eu me masturbei no seu banheiro, depois do caloroso "bom dia" que eu te dei.

— Hahahahaha sério?

— Sério. Era de se esperar, não?

— Talvez. ― Respondeu o loiro — Por que me rejeitou?

— … Muh me fez a mesma pergunta… Porque eu não quero só ser alguém para esquentar a sua cama. Eu _**gosto**_ de você. E acho que quando me abordou, fiquei tão assustado achando que nunca poderia ser verdade que eu corri como um idiota. Além do fato de o _senhor _ter me ofendido.

— _Pardon. _Não achei que você recusaria meu convite.

— Orgulho de macho ferido. — Constatou o grego.

— Exatamente.

— Eu também, de certa forma, por negar fogo. Sabe o que Muh me disse? Que entrasse no seu quarto, sentasse no seu pau e fosse feliz. Acredita? — Ante à explosão de gargalhadas do outro, teve que tomar a resposta como positiva. — Kamus, quer parar de rir?

— Estou imaginando sua cara ao ouvir isso! Eu fiquei com ódio, realmente, por ser rejeitado.

— Kamus… eu _sempre_ arranjo alguém que suponho não estar à minha altura, não?

— Verdade. Isso, ou caras que não passariam de noitadas, você possa usar e descartar. — Apertou discretamente a têmpora direita e esperou que o escorpiano rebatesse.

— Por que será que eu faço isso? Eu estou me sentindo tão miserável ultimamente. Quando você me disse que tinha tentado dar pra Aioros, morri um pouco. Achei que havia te perdido de vez e percebi mais ainda que você tinha saboreado cada palavra ao me dizer isso, como se quisesse me humilhar por gostar de você em segredo. Depois, você, do nada, começa a querer assumir que sabe dirigir e nada te impede disso.

— Isso tudo é pela sua insegurança.

— Sem falar que, depois daquele… _episódio_ no sofá, achei que seria apenas um que passaria por você sem fazer a menor diferença. Sabe como eu me senti? Como se não tivesse a mínima importância para você. O golpe final foi quando eu disparei que deveria me mudar e você concordou.

— Eu não concordei por achar que você iria embora. Eu só me recusei a cair na chantagem emocional. Odeio quando você tenta jogar com meus sentimentos, é _muito_ baixo. Quando você foi embora, eu não acreditei. Pensei que iria desistir.

— Vai me dizer que o que eu disse não tem nem uma parcela de verdade?

— Alguma. ― suspirando, o francês admitiu.

— Não precisa dizer qual.

— Mas você ainda tinha esperança de ficar comigo, ou então eu não te encontraria aqui.

— Eu esperaria até de manhã. Depois disso, iria para casa, arrumaria o resto minhas coisas e tentaria te esquecer. — Comentou o escorpiano resoluto.

— Não quero que me esqueça! Quero que a gente se acerte. Se não der certo com você, não vai dar certo com ninguém mais! Juro que desisto e vou virar ermitão!

— Chega de promessas, juramentos e afins!

— Hahaha. Senti _saudades_, Mi. — Colocou a mão dentro dos cachos dourados e massageou o couro cabeludo do amigo com a ponta dos dedos. Enquanto isso, o grego virou um tanto o rosto e beijou o pulso do francês.

O aquariano teve mais confiança em se aproximar. Deu passo curto a frente e beijou a têmpora esquerda do loiro. Desceu os lábios pela bochecha dele, demorando-se por ali.

A relação entre eles ainda estava frágil, faltava muito para restabelecerem à antiga intimidade, assim, resolveu que seria prudente. Sentiu, porém, o toque de lábios gelados em seu queixo, ato que entendeu como convite.

Envolveu seus braços na cintura do loiro e o fez vir de encontro a si, para, então, colar seus lábios aos dele. Percebeu que o escorpiano inclinara a cabeça para o lado e ficou brincando de tocar os lábios dele com a pontinha da língua.

Quando o grego entreabriu a boca, docemente o ruivo pediu passagem para si. Encontrou a língua do loiro e massageou-a com carinho, subindo e descendo por ela. Afagava-a com amabilidade, enquanto alisava as costas dele com mão direita e prendia sua cintura com o braço livre.

O francês curvou os lábios num sorriso que quase o impediu de prosseguir o beijo quando sentiu o outro corresponder ao enlace. Suspirou e abraçou-se ao corpo do loiro com mais força. Notando ser abraçado de volta, colocou um pouco mais de energia no beijo, logo percebendo que o outro o acompanhava.

Ao sentir os dedos de Milo em sua nuca, o aquariano passou a sugar a língua dele, ato que fez o grego descer um dedo por sua espinha, depois subir e, novamente descer.

Tais oscilações provocadas pelo escorpiano em suas costas fizeram os pêlos das costas e dos braços. Além disso, o movimento dos dedos do loiro foi apenas o prenúncio de que ele apoiaria a mão na nuca do francês, puxando-a de encontro a si. Kamus arregalou os olhos em estranheza e vislumbrou o semblante compenetrado do loiro, mas voltou a fechar os olhos.

Pouco a pouco, foi experimentando as regras do jogo serem mudadas. O grego havia escorregado a língua para dentro de sua boca e procurava atrevidamente pela sua pela sua. Sentiu leves cócegas quando ele brincou com seu palato, reagiu tocando-lhe na parte inferior da língua.

Ouviu uma risada abafada por parte do escorpiano. Aquele descarado estava a testá-lo!

— Hm! — Exclamou o ruivo ao sentir sua blusa levantada e a base de sua coluna arranhada. Supondo-se desafiado, deixou de ser carinhoso e contra-atacou. Rompeu o beijo e desceu os lábios pelo pescoço do loiro, lambendo e mordendo de leve.

Ameaçado por ser atingido em seu ponto fraco, o grego desvencilhou-se e, mesmo de olhos ainda fechados, procurou pela boca do aquariano. Ao encontrá-la, tão cobiçoso do contato que estava, terminou por chocar seus dentes contra os dele.

Tratou de adentrar a cavidade antes que Kamus protestasse, e passou a sugar de pouquinho a língua dele, numa ação que lembrava o modo que fazia sexo oral em um parceiro.

Quase sem se controlar, o francês colocou ambas as mãos nos ombros do escorpiano e afastou seus quadris, para só depois ter coragem de apartar o beijo. Estava ofegante e um pouco zonzo. Deveriam mudar a expressão de beijo francês para _beijo grego_!!!

— Sinto muito, Milo — Desculpou-se o ruivo ainda com a respiração acelerada — fiquei excitado.

— Sente por quê? _Essa_ era a intenção… Deveria se lamentar se não tivesse ficado!

— Eu não quero te assustar.

— Assustar? ― Espantou-se o escorpiano ― Zeus, Aioros não fez o trabalho direito. Eu não sou uma mocinha, Kamus!

— Não, não, não. Achei que você iria querer levar as coisas mais devagar. Tentar se acostumar com a idéia de me ter como namorado, para só então, sei lá, a gente começar a sair juntos… "assumir" mesmo, por assim dizer.

— Eu não vejo como a gente pode _ir devagar_ num relacionamento. O que é ir devagar, para começo de conversa? Ainda mais, Kyu, pelo… — Interrompeu-se por ver a expressão do outro um tanto estranha — O que foi? Tá achando ridículo o que eu estou dizendo?!

— Não, é que até agora você não tinha me chamado de _Kyu. _— Gargalhou sem fazer barulho e de boca fechada, denotando estar rindo apenas por uns pulinhos que seu peito dava.

— Continuando… — Interrompeu o loiro exasperado. Todavia, o aquariano tinha a capacidade de ficar feliz com uma besteira daquelas e isso ele tinha que admitir, por outro lado, fazia tempestades em copos d'água com outros assuntos (homem complicado) — Ainda mais, _Kamus_, pelo grau de intimidade que a gente tem. Eu sei praticamente tudo sobre seus gostos, suas habilidades e até preferências sexuais e você sabe sobre mim também. Como seria_ namorar devagar_?

— Expondo as coisas nesse sentido, não tenho a mínima idéia. — Colocou os cabelos ruivos para trás, repousando a mão por um tempo ao lado do rosto.

— Pois é… mas "peraí", eu quero fazer uma coisa.

Antes mesmo de conseguir perguntar o que era, o loiro apertou-lhe o pênis sob a calça, o que fez o francês dar um pulo de susto. Não conhecia ainda o lado impetuoso de Milo em relação a sexo.

— Hm… quase no ponto. — Murmurou o grego com a expressão mais cínica do mundo, enquanto apertava o membro dele com o polegar e o indicador e depois retirando a mão.

— Por que isso agora? — Perguntou achando graça do ato despropositado.

— Porque você já pegou no meu uma vez. E porque eu gosto de pau duro. — O escorpiano disse rindo, mas ficou sério de repente.

— O que foi? — Indagou o francês, chegando-se ao _amigo_, se é que ainda poderia chamar assim. — Por que essa cara?

— Agora quem ficou com medo fui eu… — Os olhos do loiro marejaram. Maldita passionalidade.

De ímpeto, o francês o abraçou com força e o fez descansar na curva de seu ombro, afagando-lhe as costas.

— Vai dar tudo certo.

— Sei, lá, Kyu. — Comentou receoso.

— Posso te considerar meu namorado, então.

O escorpiano olhou incrédulo para Kamus. Sério que ele estava fazendo o pedido? Não era _nada _do feitio dele. Tentou enumerar as pessoas a quem ele havia feito proposta semelhante e lembrou-se apenas da "bruaca-mor". Ótimo, agora estava em pé de igualdade com ela. (¬¬')

— Deixa de frescura, Kamus. Eu sou viado e não fresco, viu?

— Ora, Milo… você é um _romântico, _admita. É do tipo de homem que quer flores, chocolates, declarações de amor melosas…

— Tire onda com a minha cara e eu te arrebento!!!

— Posso ou não posso? ― Kamus fez de conta que não ouviu a revolta do outro.

— O quê?! — Perguntou o grego aborrecido.

— O que você acha? Não vou pedir de novo.

— Pode! — Vencido, irritado, envergonhado por ter cedido… aquilo sim é que era um papel ridículo… mas rapidamente mudou a postura para sacana — Pode… Eu deixo.

— Nada disso, você está tão derretido que te falta o chão, o coração está acelerado, as bochechas quentes e mãos trêmulas. Está pensando que na nossa primeira vez estaremos em um cenário paradisíaco e numa cama coberta com pétalas de rosas, que você vai colocar delicadamente no colchão.

— Caraleo, larga de ser insuportável! — Empurrou o aquariano que quase dobrava o corpo de tanto rir — Seria pedir demais ter perdido a virgindade com você? Merda!

— Se te serve de consolo, eu ainda sou semi-virgem, olha que grande negócio!

— Semi-virgem?

— Eu tentei dar, mas não consegui, então eu sou "semivirgem".

— Kamus, só você mesmo pra me vir com uma maluquice dessas.

— Isso não é maluquice, é originalidade! (u.u)

— Não existe "_semivirgindade_" coisa nenhuma. Ou se é ou não é!

— Sinto muito, mas não existe palavra que melhor possa descrever minha condição. — Rebateu o francês, tornando propositalmente o tom de voz arrogante.

— Pare com isso! — Milo exagerou no tom de voz, na dramaticidade, saboreou cada sílaba, mas não conseguiu desfazer o sorriso divertido que o francês tinha nos lábios. Maldita hora em que desabafara seus desejos de adolescência. — E o que me diz dos trocentos parceiros que nós dois tivemos?

— Se você não achou a pessoa certa, se divirta com a errada. — o francês rebateu.

Enquanto isso, o loiro teve vontade de dar um tapa na própria testa. Ele era o ciumento, Kamus… só em raras exceções.

— Vá pro inferno, Kamus! ― Esbravejou emburrado.

— O diabo não me agüentaria, empurraria de volta! Ele não quer concorrência, meu filho.

— Que porra você tem hoje?

— Não dá para perceber que eu estou feliz? — Pegou a mão do escorpiano e passou a massageá-la. Já era de manhã e o céu afastara as manchas escuras da noite anterior. No horizonte o sol já despontara, mas a lua cheia ainda podia ser admirada. Contudo, nem por isso deixava de ainda estar frio, principalmente, porque haviam recebido o vento forte da praia a noite toda.

Com a mão do loiro na sua, passou a massageá-la, de modo a melhorar aquele aspecto arroxeado que as unhas dele exibiam. Brincou com os dedos do grego por uma série de minutos, depois ficando apenas de mãos dadas com ele.

Milo beijou a têmpora do aquariano e o puxou pelo braço para descerem uma escada um pouco mais adiante que poderia levá-los à praia, onde teriam um pouco mais privacidade em relação aos carros que começariam a passar por ali em breve. Entendo o plano do grego, o ruivo obedeceu, sendo guiado com docilidade.

Ao chegarem à areia fofa, o francês lembrou-se do primeiro dia do ano, quando Milo o arrastara para dentro da água gelada. Riu internamente e teve a impressão que o _namorado_ pensava a mesma coisa. Um tanto intrigado, viu o loiro retirar seu sobretudo e forrá-lo no chão, convidando-o mudamente para deitar com ele. Sorriu em resposta e aceitou o pedido, falando com diversão na voz:

― Vamos morrer congelados aqui, Milo.

― Se eu agüento, quanto mais você, Kyu.

E assim ficaram deitados sob o céu limpo de fevereiro. Como ainda era final de inverno, as praias eram lugares inóspitos. Assim, poderiam ter certa tranqüilidade em relação aos transeuntes que poderiam eventualmente passar por lá àquela hora da manhã.

E se passe alguém que expressasse sua indignação para com dois homens abraçados na areia da praia, sempre poderiam fazer gestos obscenos com as mãos. Queriam mesmo era curtir a presença do outro que tinha sido usurpada de si pela própria teimosia de ambos.

— O que é que você tem que não para de se mexer? ― Indagou o grego, após de ter sido trocado de lugar incontáveis vezes pelo aquariano, que agora fazia seu peito de travesseiro, mas antes trazia o corpo de Milo encaixado ao seu e antes disso com rosto repousando na curva do pescoço do grego com o braço direito repousando sobre a cintura do escorpiano.

— … — Suspirou profundamente e respondeu — Dor de cabeça.

— Só podia ser ressaca! ― Exclamou irritado o arquiteto após lembrar-se do estado que Kamus chegara à sua presença naquela madrugada.

— Eu quase não durmo há dias, Milo… ― Rebateu o francês cansado. Não tinha mais forças para brigar, seu corpo já relaxara completamente. Não conseguiria se armar novamente para uma nova discussão. Fechou os olhos em resignação, ainda teriam muitas arestas para consertar.

O grego colocou a mão sobre as têmporas do francês e conseguiu senti-las latejando com força. Alisou levemente o local e deu um pequeno beijo na testa dele.

— Antes de casar sara? — Perguntou o aquariano fechando os olhos, rendido ao carinho.

— Você precisa dormir.

— Não, eu agüento. Sei que você gosta de ficar na praia de manhazinha.

— Kamus, já é dia claro. Vamos para casa, você dorme, acorda, come alguma coisa e depois vemos o que fazemos. Que me diz? Hein? ― Deu um selinho nos lábios do aquariano, depois um beijinho no seu pescoço, vendo que ele se encolhera por cócegas. Riu baixinho, vendo os pêlos do braço do aquariano se arrepiarem devido àquele contato — Vamos para casa? — Sugeriu novamente o escorpiano. — Você tá exausto.

— Pode ser… ― Puxou o grego para mais beijo, muito mais calmo do que aqueles que haviam trocado mais cedo, permanecendo com os olhos fechados e a mão na nuca do loiro.

— Vamos no meu carro. ― Comandou Milo se levantando, tendo cuidado para limpar a areia de modo que ela não caísse sobre o ruivo que ainda estava deitado.

— Eu vou no meu, pode deixar. ― Disse Kamus que ao menos conseguira ficar sentado. Estava mesmo cansado, tinha que admitir, mas achava que ainda podia levar o carro para casa.

— De jeito nenhum. Eu te levo e você aproveita par descansar.

Partiram de mãos dadas ainda, sendo que pouco depois o aquariano decidiu romper aquele enlace, preferindo abraçá-lo pela cintura, apoiando o peso de seu corpo no loiro que o guiou até o carro.

Não falavam nada, apenas percorriam seu caminho de volta ao carro do loiro. Kamus mal conseguia pensar devido ao sono e à enxaqueca. Milo por outro lado, estava terrivelmente ansioso, mas estar compartilhando um momento daqueles com o francês era o que sempre desejara em segredo. Ao menos poderia tentar para ver como as coisas iriam se seguir ali para frente. Dessa vez agiria, não mais esperaria que o céu entregasse tudo de mão beijada.

"Do céu só cai chuva e aqui em Atenas nem isso…"

.

.

(1) Destino dos suicidas na mitologia antiga.

(2) Com todo respeito. *também lê de vez em quando*

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **Feliz Ano Novo \o/ como é que vocês estão? Espero que todo mundo esteja bem *Ilía está radiante de felicidade sem qualquer motivo aparente*

Gente, passei meses sumida da net, mas nem por isso me afastei completamente do mundo das fics. Eu e umas amigas estamos organizando um projeto que deve sair até o final do mês, porque já está bem encaminhado.

Infelizmente dessa vez não envolve minha paixão primeira, que são fics de yaoi CDZ, mas como eu já venho pisando e repisando há muito tempo, o fandom de Gundam Wing anda precisando dar uma sacudida, pois parece que "moda" passou.

Well, nesse ponto eu posso ser considerada _cafona_ (ou como diria Kyu: _démodé_ XD), porque continuo gostando de coisas que já tiveram seu auge, ou então teria desistido há muito tempo de terminar minha fic e iria fazer qualquer coisa da minha vida que não envolvesse Kamus e Milo, mas fazer o que se eu os amo?

Também amo GW! Desses tantos anos de fanfics eu acho que os meninos são os personagens mais versáteis de todos. Os g-boys se encaixam bem em qualquer tipo de cenário: de comédia rasgada até um épico medieval (ficção científica nem se fala).

Por isso mesmo, esse projeto tem o propósito de incentivar a criatividade dos amantes da série e nada disso será de graça, ou seja, vai ter premiação, galera \o\.

Voltando agora a CDZ… acho que o próximo concurso deveria ser por aqui XD se bem que o pessoal do Saint Seiya Dreams, para variar, não deixa a paixão pelos cavaleiros morrer e acabaram de lançar os presentes de amigo secreto de 2009, vão dar uma conferida, tem coisas legais por lá \o/

Um obrigada especial à Illy Himura Wakai por ter betado esse capítulo mais uma vez e à todas aquelas (e aqueles) que acompanham a fic há tanto tempo, especialmente a Srta. Pri Yamasaki que me escreveu a PM mais fofa do mundo. Muito obrigada mesmo, linda.

**Observação super importante: **Senhoritas Silvana Fiori e Persefone-san, grande parte desse capítulo e do próximo eu devo a vocês porque sempre conseguem instigar minha imaginação!!!**  
**

Beijos e abraços XD

Ilía


	16. Amor é inversamente proporcional

Disclaimer: Kururu, eu te amo, não me processe. Os meninos são seus, só não destrua minha fantasia que Kamus e Milo são um casal, ok?

Obs: Esse capítulo contém Lemon.

* * *

.

.

.

**Capítulo 12 – Amor é inversamente proporcional à distância e ao tempo?**

.

.

.

Finalmente no carro, o escorpiano ajudou o outro a acomodar-se no banco, onde pareceu adormecer quase instantaneamente. Colocou as chaves na ignição, hesitando por um momento. Estava voltando para casa com uma bagagem enorme ao seu lado.

Olhou novamente para o rosto do francês adormecido e sorriu.

"Que se dane!". Pensou, dirigindo tranquilamente pelas ruas de Atenas. Sequer xingou qualquer outro motorista, por maior barbeiragem que ele fizesse, encontrava-se estranhamente tranqüilo. Talvez fosse exatamente isso que o francês estivesse sentindo também por ter adormecido tão facilmente, logo ele que era cheio de frescuras para dormir.

Seguiu dirigindo até chegar ao prédio onde morara tantos anos. Era muito familiar percorrer o caminho de volta, acenar para o porteiro e esperar alguns segundos para que o portão se abrisse.

― Seu Milo, o portão está meio ruim. Lembre ao Seu Kamus, por favor. ― Falou o porteiro da guarita. Bem, isso justificava a demora maior que o usual para aquela geringonça abrir.

― Aviso, sim, pode deixar, Temístocles.

Entrou no estacionamento e rumou para sua vaga. Depois de estacionado o carro, pegou o celular do bolso e ligou para Hyoga – a fim de que o afilhado viesse ajudá-lo a subir as escadas com o ruivo –, mas desistiu antes de completar a ligação. Provavelmente ele passara a madrugada em claro, aproveitando-se do fato de que não havia supervisão em casa.

― Kyu, chegamos.

― Hmm? Oh, _oui_. ― Disse o aquariano, falando com um biquinho discreto, saiu do carro sonolento. Inspirou fundo, esfregou a mão no rosto em movimentos circulares e sem muita delicadeza, em seguida apertando os olhos.

Subiram os degraus lado a lado, mas mantendo alguma discrição. Chegando os dois ao andar do apartamento, Kamus retirou a chave do bolso e entrou em casa, em seguida foi a vez do grego.

Dentro de casa, o aquariano abraçou o loiro e afagou-lhe as costas. Sorriram um para outro. Foi a vez do francês pegar Milo pela mão, conduzindo-o em disparada para algum lugar do apartamento.

― Ei, calma, você não disse que estava com dor de cabeça? Não quer tomar um analgésico?

― Não, Milo, preciso dormir, só. Vem comigo?

― Tudo bem. ― Respondeu o escorpiano.

Na suíte de Kamus, o grego entrou sem cerimônias, indo diretamente à janela para fechar as cortinas de tecido escuro e pesado para que não passasse qualquer fresta de luz, desforrou a cama, puxando a colcha de qualquer jeito, jogando-a no chão.

Mal fez isso, viu o francês "mergulhar" na cama do jeito que estava: sujo da rua depois de uma noitada, com alguns grãos de areia da praia agregados à sua roupa, ainda usando o cinto e portando os sapatos.

Milo apenas observou, não interveio em nada, nem mesmo para reprová-lo que ainda estava calçado. Queria apenas deitar-se ao seu lado e pensar algumas coisas, antes disso, porém, teve o cuidado de trancar a porta, desligar o telefone fixo da tomada, bem como o celular de Kamus e o seu próprio.

Deitou-se ao lado do ruivo com todo cuidado, mas não foi o suficiente para não fazê-lo abrir os olhos e sorrir na sua direção. Quase de repente, sentiu-se ser envolvido pelos braços do aquariano e trazido para junto dele.

O grego colocou seus próprios braços envolvendo os do francês e ficou escutando sua respiração tranqüila, até que ele próprio caiu no sono após um bom tempo tentando relaxar.

-o.O.o-

Milo acordou num sobressalto quando escutou várias batidas seqüenciadas à porta. Levantou-se em tamanha velocidade que sequer se deu conta de que já estava de pé. O barulho e a movimentação também acordaram o aquariano, o qual pôs a mão no peito tentando controlar o pulsar do coração ao sentar-se na cama, tamanho o susto que levara.

O grego, todavia, foi quem se adiantou e abriu a porta com violência, pronto para torcer o pescoço de Hyoga.

― Milo? ― Perguntou o adolescente com estranheza.

― Eu! Que deu em você para bater na porta desse jeito? Vá matar a mãe de susto!

― Eu não queria acordar você, queria acordar meu pai.

― E o que você tanto quer, Hyoga? ― Indagou o ruivo que se colocara de pé ao lado do escorpiano.

O rapaz ignorou o pai, dirigindo-se imediatamente para o padrinho.

― Eu liguei quinhentas vezes pro seu celular, mas só dava desligado. Liguei para Shion, ele disse que você tinha saído e ainda não tinha voltado. Liguei pra Muh e Shaka e eles não sabiam onde você tava. Aí liguei pra Afrodite, ninguém lá também sabia. Liguei pra Aioria, também não. Nem Saga, nem Kanon, nem ninguém. Continuava tentando seu celular, mas nada. Liguei pro seu escritório, ninguém atendeu. Liguei pra você de novo e a mesma coisa. Liguei de novo pra Shion e ele disse que você não tinha aparecido ainda. Aí repeti, ligando pra todo mundo de novo. Depois de um tempo, começaram a ligar aqui pra casa para saber se eu tinha conseguido falar com você. Perguntaram se meu pai sabia onde você tava, eu disse que meu pai tava dormindo ainda e que você não tinha dado notícias.

― Tá, ta! Mas o que isso tem a ver com você ter vindo aqui derrubar a porta do quarto de Kamus? ― Inquiriu o padrinho irritado.

― É que começaram a me mandar acordar você — o adolescente se virou para o pai — pra saber de alguma coisa. Se ele — apontou para o padrinho — não tinha falado com você, nem nada.

― E por que inferno você saiu ligando para todo mundo que a gente conhece, Hyoga? ― Foi vez de o pai perguntar. Estava irritado. O russo filho havia incomodado e preocupado meio mundo de gente por causa de um celular desligado (que ainda iria perguntar ao grego quando raios ele havia conseguido um).

― Porque eu queria falar com Milo! Já falei! — Exclamou o filho impaciente, fazendo gestos com as mãos como se quisesse sacudir o adulto.

― E o que você queria falar com seu padrinho que não poderia esperar?

― Er... Agora eu não lembro… ― Olhou para cima como se vasculhasse a mente, aparentando estar confuso.

― Por que não esperou eu ligar a merda do meu celular antes de sair ligando pra esse povo todo?

― Mas eu esperei! To esperando desde meio dia que você me ligue, pai!

― E que horas são agora? ― Interessou-se o francês.

― Já passou das cinco.

― Quê? ― Exclamaram os dois adultos ao mesmo tempo.

― Pode olhar no relógio, se não acreditam em mim. ― Rebateu o adolescente de forma presunçosa.

― Que horas a gente chegou aqui, Milo?

― Sei lá, uma seis e meia?

― Ah, nem foi tanto tempo assim. ― Constatou o aquariano mais velho num murmúrio ― Mi, ligue ao menos pra Shion e Dohko.

― Certo. ― O escorpiano lançou um olhar cúmplice ao então namorado, mas um tanto interrogativo. Parecendo entender, o francês assentiu com a cabeça, permitindo, assim, que o loiro lhe beijasse brevemente os lábios, para ir à sala fazer a ligação para seu antigo tutor.

Tendo observado a cena, o adolescente arregalou os olhos. Não demonstrou qualquer outra reação: fosse alegria, raiva ou ciúmes, nada, apenas assombro. Ao final, contudo, deixou-o transparecer em uma frase:

― Puta que pariu!

― Ei! Cuidado com a boca!

― Mas vocês dois vivem xingando e eu falo também e você nunca reclama.

Antes de o pai rebater, porém, outra voz ecoou na casa:

― _Puta que pariu!__―_Ouviu-se um grito vindo de onde o grego estava.

Kamus recebeu um olhar raivoso e inconformado do filho adolescente. Se os dois adultos podiam, por que ele não poderia soltar alguns impropérios de vez em quando também?

― Comece a ganhar dinheiro e pode falar o que quiser. — deu-lhe o ultimato, antes de sair da porta do quarto.

― _Que fedor é esse, hein?_― Berrou Milo novamente, só que dessa vez parecia que sua voz havia mudado de lugar. ― _Tão sentindo não?_

Assim que terminou de vencer a distância que o levaria à sala, o francês comentou com certo asco em sua voz:

― Terrível mesmo, Milo, será que… PUTAQU… ― Desistiu de terminar a sentença, correndo diretamente para a cozinha, sendo seguido pelos outros dois. ― _**Mérde**_!

― O que… ― Tapou o nariz e boca com a mão. ― Cacete, Kyu! O que aconteceu aqui? ― A voz do escorpiano saiu abafada, dada a sua tentativa de proteger o sentido olfativo.

― Eu atendi ao telefone ontem à noite e resolvi sair de supetão. Só que me esqueci que estava limpando a merda do frango que eu comprei! ― Resmungou o aquariano mal-humorado: além de ter comprado a droga do frango com ossos, ainda por cima tinha que lidar com a raiva de ter estragado a carne.

― Zeus! E você não sentiu o cheiro o dia inteiro, Hyoga? ― Reclamou o grego voltando-se para o afilhado.

― Acho que senti, mas… achei que fosse o lixo da rua, sei lá. ― Defendeu-se o adolescente.

― Ah, Milo… a culpa foi minha. Deixa isso pra lá. ― Interveio o ruivo enquanto enrolava o estrago em quantos sacos de supermercado poderia, abrindo a porta da cozinha para jogar o pacote que fizera no lixeiro daquele andar. ― Hyoga, avise a todo mundo que Milo está aqui.

Enquanto o adolescente ia obedecer ao pedido do pai, Milo recostou o ombro direito no portal que separava a cozinha da sala, cruzando braços e pernas, observando o francês concluir o trabalho de limpeza da pia.

― Acha que Hyoga vai dizer que estávamos dormindo juntos? ― Perguntou o grego de onde estava.

― Você acha que eu deveria tê-lo alertado para não dizer nada? ― Indagou o aquariano enquanto começava a lavar a pia.

― Por mim, eu não me importo. E você?

― Também não, Milo. O que me importa agora é me concentrar em tocar nosso relacionamento para frente.

― Tudo bem, então. E Hyoga? Será que ele encarou tudo numa boa? Ele nos viu dar aquele beijo. Ei, cuidado! Você vai manchar a roupa com água sanitária.

― Claro que não! Eu vou tomar cuidado.

― Ah, sei lá, Kyu, passa só aquele troço azul da tampa vermelha, já basta.

― Verdade… ― O francês guardou a água sanitária e apenas limpou o melhor que pôde com sabão e desinfetante. ― Quer um café, Milo?

― Quero, mas você não deveria tomar café. ― Disse o grego ao puxar uma cadeira da mesinha para se sentar. ― Tem chá de alguma coisa?

― Nem sei. Se tiver, mofou. ― Sentando-se na cadeira em frente, o aquariano continuou após ter colocado a cafeteira para funcionar ― Enfim… Hyoga nos viu dar um beijo e não teve nenhum ataque histérico: já é alguma coisa. Vou torcer para ele encarar numa boa, sem ter muitos ciúmes ou ficar com uma expectativa muito grande.

― Não entendo esse menino... — Balançou a cabeça — Ele comentou comigo algumas vezes que queria ver nós dois juntos. Agora finalmente estamos _juntos_ e ele pareceu reagir com indiferença.

― Acho que ele está chocado, mas não quis dizer nada. Ele te adora, Milo, não viu como ele estava preocupado? Você o entende, ainda mais porque passou pelos mesmos problemas com ele quando era adolescente.

― … Acho que ele ainda está um pouco perdido. Não faz dois meses que ele voltou a morar com a gente. Eu só estou tentando fazer com que ele se acostume à mudança.

― Eu sei, Mi, e obrigado. A questão é que ele parece se dar melhor com você. Talvez com Hyoga ao menos não tenhamos que nos preocupar. Você vai voltar aqui para casa?

― Ainda não pensei nisso… ― O loiro levantou-se para servir-se de uma xícara de café, o qual ficara pronto havia alguns instantes. ― Está com fome?

― Morrendo, mas dá pra esperar você tomar o café.

― Acho que não vou comer. Estou com um pouco de dor de estômago, nem deveria estar tomando café.

― Acha que pode ser outra crise de gastrite?

― Sei lá, Kyu. Depois de tantos anos, quem sabe. É só uma dorzinha de estômago.

― Quer que eu te prepare alguma coisa? O que você quer? ― O aquariano levantou-se e pôs a mão sobre o ombro do loiro o qual sorveu um gole rápido da bebida e lhe sorriu.

― Não, obrigado, Kyu. Eu realmente não quero comer. ― Deitou a cabeça sobre o braço de Kamus que estava em seu ombro ― Além de que você vai me fazer lavar a louça — resmungou.

― Era bom que eu fizesse mesmo! ― Respondeu o francês com uma leve indignação e abraçou o escorpiano pelas costas.

― Você está tão carinhoso… milagre…

O aquariano nada respondeu, aquelas eram provocações muito bobas para reagir com raiva. Adorava Milo. Ao seu modo, pensava ser carinhoso, só não demonstrava o afeto de forma física. Contudo, como sabia que esse tipo de gesto era importante para o grego, estava se esforçando desde a noite passada.

― Ah, bem vindo a casa. — abraçou-o mais apertado.

― Caramba… Esse barulho todo só poderia ser aqui mesmo. ― Rebateu o loiro e ambos riram.

― Eu vou tomar um banho. Preciso me livrar desse cheiro de ressaca. Se você melhorar desse estômago não quer ir jantar comigo e Hyoga? Eu realmente estou morrendo de fome. Não como nada desde ontem no almoço. O jantar era aquilo que foi para o lixo agora há pouco.

― Não quer pedir alguma coisa? Vai chegar enquanto você toma banho. Eu prefiro ficar por aqui. Depois eu volto para casa de Shion, quase tudo meu está lá.

― Mas eu preciso pegar meu carro. Passe a noite aqui, eu te empresto uma roupa…

― Eu tô meio gordo, Kyu, não vai caber nada.

― Deixa disso. ― Avisou. Chegando às costas do outro, o aquariano projetou-se sobre o grego e, inclinando-se para baixo, tomou-lhe os lábios. Milo correspondeu, colocando abraçando o outro pela nuca. ― Beijar desse jeito é estranho… ― Murmurou o francês, já que o rosto de um estava "ao contrário" do rosto do outro.

― Shhh…

-o.O.o-

Ambos os adultos combinaram qual seria o jantar daquele dia. Decidiram-se por pedir comida chinesa – depois de alguma tentativa de mudança por parte do aquariano, o qual reclamou que eles sempre pediam comida chinesa para viagem.

Os dois continuaram conversando na mesa da cozinha abordando os mais diversos assuntos: sobre algumas notícias que haviam visto nos jornais durante a semana, como estavam os dois engordando ou sobre os últimos episódios de _House _que haviam assistido.

Riam e brincavam um com o outro. Parecia os velhos tempos. Porém, o francês rompeu aquele momento agradável, já deveria ter ido tomar banho há muito tempo, mas havia preferido ficar com Milo enquanto ele permanecesse no apartamento.

Antes, contudo, de desaparecer no banheiro por quinze minutos, tratou de escolher algumas roupas folgadas e ofereceu-as ao escorpiano para que ele pudesse se refrescar também. Havia sido um final de semana e tanto para eles e o mínimo que o grego merecia era um banho e uma muda de roupas limpas.

Separados por poucos minutos, já estavam juntos outra vez e conversando a animadamente. A comida chegou e os três, incluindo Hyoga, foram para a cozinha jantar e o clima amistoso ainda persistia, sendo um jantar bastante agradável para o trio.

― Pai, Shura me chamou para eu ir jogar Play2 na casa deles hoje à noite, pode ser?

― Amanhã você tem aula e já está tarde. Pergunte a ele se não pode ser no final de semana.

― Tá.

― Como é que você anda de estudo, Hyoga? ― Perguntou o padrinho.

― Melhorando. Não estou mais com tanta dificuldade na escrita. Só continuo odiando Física.

― Se você puxou a mim, vai continuar odiando para o resto de sua existência. Estude para conseguir passar por média e você nunca mais irá precisar ver Física na vida.

― Mas ainda faltam quase três anos, pai!

― Três anos passam num instante. Pense a longo prazo, pelo amor dos deuses, Hyoga! Tente não ser um adolescente imediatista pelo menos nisso, por favor. ― Rebateu o pai cansado. O mantra: "um dia ele irá entender" que ficava repetindo em sua cabeça a todo momento algumas vezes fugia.

Após o jantar, Kamus lavou a louça e guardou as sobras na geladeira. Se Milo fazia menção em ajudar, ele não deixava. Tinha noção de que o "namorado" – por mais estranha que a idéia fosse –, estava lá apenas de visita, ele já havia expressamente mencionado que voltaria à casa de Shion para dormir, então, valia o esforço em tratá-lo como visitante.

Assim, por volta das nove horas da noite, o francês pegou uma carona com o escorpiano até a ponte onde havia deixado o seu próprio carro. Chegando lá, percebeu que a trava da porta estava quebrada e o aparelho de som não estava mais lá. Bobagem. Era um risco deixar o carro praticamente abandonado num local como aquele. Sorte sua que o carro ainda estava lá. Se haviam levado as coisas de dentro e deixado o veículo, já era lucro.

Milo foi quem se preocupou mais, queria chamar a polícia, acionar o seguro, qualquer coisa, mas na cabeça do francês, nada daquilo iria adiantar.

― Já foi, Mi.

― A gente devia ter saído daqui mais cedo hoje.

― Besteira.

― E não tinha nada importante lá dentro, Kamus?

― Acho que só meu moletom velho e um caderno que eu uso para fazer algumas anotações das aulas. Fora isso, mais nada.

― Agora você vai ter que comprar outro casaco e refazer as anotações, Kyu!

― Milo, ei, calma. Bobagem, eu ia jogá-lo fora. Não quer ir jantar comigo essa semana? ― O aquariano pegou um cacho loiro e ficou puxando como se fosse uma molinha.

― Não sei ao certo… Vou ter que ver minha agenda. Todo começo de mês a gente lá do escritório sempre se reúne para contabilizar os gastos e os lucros.

― Entendo… eu deveria fazer isso também lá no consultório, mas sempre tem gente que faz por mim. ― Comentou maroto o aquariano, não tinha cabeça para números de uma forma geral. Contadores existiam para esse tipo de serviço, afinal.

― Você deveria ser mais atuante! ― Reclamou o grego.

― Vamos ou não vamos jantar, Milo?

― Vamos. ― Respondeu o grego mais calmo ― A gente marca um dia.

― Certo, vamos na terça à noite. Saímos do trabalho e já jantamos onde você quiser…

― E Hyoga?

― Ele volta para casa assim que a aula acabar, não se preocupe com ele. ― Respondeu o ruivo sorrindo.

― Ok. ― O escorpiano abraçou o namorado e deu-lhe um beijo terno ― Eu tenho que ir.

― Eu sei, vai demorar ainda uns quarenta minutos para você chegar em casa. Sua sorte é que aqui ainda é mais perto da casa de Shion e Dohko. Eu vou demorar mais um pouquinho.

― Beleza, quando chegar em casa me ligue, tudo bem, Kyu?

― Certo. Mande lembranças para os Padres, por favor, Mi.

― Mando. Até mais tarde.

Despediram-se com um selinho e rumaram os dois por caminhos diferentes. Ao menos iriam se falar mais tarde.

-o.O.o-

Na verdade, a ligação de domingo foi apenas a primeira. Kamus ligou novamente para Milo na segunda-feira à noite após o jantar e se falaram por algum tempo – lógico que o francês já tratara de passar a limpo aquela história de celular e ficavam os dois apenas conversando sobre qualquer assunto.

Os dias passavam e ligavam-se todas as noites e conversavam por horas a fio. Nem parecia que o arquiteto não estava mais morando ali consigo. Enquanto trocavam as informações do dia que se havia passado, Kamus estava se esforçando ao máximo para deixar o escorpiano bastante à vontade.

Havia alguns pontos importantes ainda para resolver, como o seu divórcio ou mesmo como ficaria a situação do apartamento. Além de que, Hyoga andava absurdamente quieto e parecia estar muito distraído.

Todavia, não valia a pena levar isso para o relacionamento deles ainda. Percebia com clareza que o grego ainda não estava "na sua" como seus alunos costumavam dizer, por algumas respostas evasivas ou um e outro carinho evitado, conseguia notar que Milo ainda estava desconfortável em ter um namorado, mais: em ter ele, Kamus, como namorado.

E estava tendo mais e mais certeza dessa suposição, afinal o loiro não dissera nada nesse sentido. Por exemplo, quando acabado o jantar combinado, por mais que o francês se esforçasse em esticar o tempo com o outro, o escorpiano queria sair do restaurante quanto antes e voltar para casa, pois iria trabalhar no dia seguinte.

― Eu também tinha que trabalhar, porra! ― Exclamou baixinho socando a mesa do computador.

Não era uma questão sexual. Em suas infindáveis conversas por telefone já havia soltado algumas provocações mais picantes e sentia que o outro respondia, entrava no seu jogo.

O celular interrompeu seu momento de reflexão. Atendeu mais que depressa com um sorriso estampado nos lábios, achando que era o namorado. Apesar da pequena decepção, ficou contente em perceber que era Marin quem ligava, convidando-o para ir à sua casa naquela mesma noite.

Ansioso como estava, aceitou sem demora. Seria muito bom mudar de ares. Arrumou-se sem demorar e tomou seu caminho para o apartamento da amiga.

Quando chegou ao local, estacionou junto à calçada do apartamento. Junto demais até. Ao passar a marcha à ré para realizar a baliza, escorregou um pouco o pé quando pisou no freio, batendo com toda força o pneu traseiro na calçada.

Soltou um sonoro: _porra! _de dentro do carro, mas decidiu que deveria estacionar o restante para só então conferir se havia algum estrago.

No momento em que bateu os olhos no pneu, não viu nada de errado. Tranqüilizou-se quando analisando com cuidado não constatou nenhum furo ou rasgão no pneu, aquilo sim seria um transtorno.

Identificou-se ao porteiro e subiu o elevador até o oitavo andar, onde Marin já estava lhe esperando com a porta aberta e um amplo sorriso nos lábios e uma bebezinha sentada em seu braço que olhava para todos os lados com muita curiosidade.

― Já conhecia Alethea, não, _Tonie_? ― Indagou a ruiva com um sorrisinho cínico.

― De vista, mas a pequena senhorita e eu ainda não tínhamos sido apresentados formalmente. ― Ele pegou a mãozinha da bebê e em vez de beijar, colocou seus lábios para dentro, pegou os dedinhos dela, colocou-os na boca como se fosse mordê-los e os soprou.

Alethea teve um pouco de medo a princípio, mas deu uma gargalhada e ela própria começou a encostar seus dedinhos na boca do francês. O passo seguinte foi sair do braço da mãe diretamente para o braço dele.

― Ué, está me trocando, Thea? ― Marin ria, enquanto passava a filha para o braço do amigo. ― Ela geralmente não vai com estranhos.

― Eu fazia a mesma coisa com Hyoga e ele vinha para mim imediatamente.

― Golpe baixo, Kamus! Tirando a pobre criança dos braços da mãe? Isso é um absurdo! ― Reclamou ela com verdadeiro ar dramático ― O que será de mim, Zeus, sem minha filhinha?

― Marin, se acalme antes que isso aqui vire novela brasileira!

― É cada desaforo que eu tenho que agüentar! Mas entre, Ka, entre, por favor. Já está quase na hora de ela comer, se importa de eu amamentar aqui mesmo?

― Se você não se importa, eu é que não. ― Falou o aquariano acomodando-se num sofá e cruzando as pernas com Alethea ainda no colo. ― Provavelmente ela vai adormecer e isso demora um pouco. Pois bem, quem diria que você teria uma filha, 'Rin, logo você que era radicalmente contra… ― Comentou. A bebezinha puxou um pouco seu cabelo, mas não foi nada tão dolorido. Pelo contrário, era até engraçado relembrar desses detalhes de quando Hyoga era bebê.

― Pra você ver, Ka, a idade foi batendo e eu ficando sozinha…

Marin pegou a menininha e colocou-a em seu colo, enquanto preparava-se para amamentá-la. Kamus deu uma discreta olhadinha para o lado, esperando uma hora mais conveniente para voltar a encarar a amiga. É verdade que não se incomodava, mas ficava um pouco tímido.

Achando que deveria retomar a conversa para o clima não ficar muito estranho, o ruivo iniciou um monólogo dos acontecimentos dos últimos meses: como ele havia realmente começado a se relacionar com Aioros, como se sentira só por causa da viagem do escorpiano a Portugal e à Alemanha, como estava sendo a adaptação de Hyoga de volta à Grécia, os desentendimentos que passara a ter com o grego e, por fim a reconciliação dos dois e como haviam começado a _namorar_, mas ocultou o pacto de suicídio: a promessa idiota seria dele e Milo apenas.

Enquanto ouvia, Marin apenas assentia com a cabeça, prestando bastante atenção aos detalhes. Até que percebendo o fim da história do amigo, comentou por acaso:

― Sinceramente, eu não encontro um homem que me agrade. A maior parte são uns grossos, ou machistas, ou preguiçosos ou gostam de se aproveitar do fato que eu estou ganhando bem. Ao menos com Alethea eu tenho alguém para converter minha atenção.

― Mas e aquela sua namorada, a Shina? Você estava com ela ainda até o final da faculdade.

― Acabamos brigadas, hoje não nos falamos mais. É mais fácil por um lado estar com uma pessoa do mesmo gênero que o seu, por exemplo, eu ODEIO ter que abaixar assento de privada, mas por outro lado… eu sinto falta de me sentir desejada e tratada como uma conquista e isso eu só sinto quando vou para a cama com um homem. E agora você entende o que eu quero dizer!

— Hahahaha Entendo, sim.

— Isso não é o máximo? Meu melhor amigo dos tempos de faculdade é definitivamente gay! Eu deveria ter desconfiado no minuto que você me disse que adorava musicais e quando eu te vi dançando! Todo gay tem o gene da dança, veja só Ricky Martin agora…

― Olhando as coisas por esse lado, de fato… mas uma mulher é muito mais carinhosa, elas nos abraçam, beijam, roçam a mão, fazem cafuné e procuram as comidas que a gente mais gosta…

― A gente tenta conciliar os dois desejos, arruma as roupas dele para não parecer um mendigo, abastece a casa do bom e do melhor, troca a roupa da cama e afofa o travesseiro… mas por outro lado quando não estamos no humor, não invente sequer de olhar para mim de uma forma esquisita que eu vou ficar aos berros ou cair no pranto. Essas _particularidades_ um homem não entende, acha que é _frescura_, principalmente quando estou de TPM.

― Como homem não consigo entender mesmo, Marin. E o pior é que tudo o que a gente faz para ajudar nessas horas parece que piora.

― E piora, ao menos no meu caso. Isso era bom em estar com a Shina. Ela cuidava de mim e eu cuidava dela. Acho que foi o relacionamento que eu tive que fui mais cúmplice de alguém. ― Ela fez uma pausa e ficou olhando a filha de modo pensativo. O aquariano presumiu que a amiga deveria estar recordando alguma coisa muito íntima em relação à ex-namorada, portanto, resolveu retroceder um pouco no assunto.

― Essa coisa do se sentir conquistado… sentia isso quando estava com Aioros: me sentia procurado e desejado**,** exatamente como você falou. Deixava meu ego lá em cima, porque parecia que eu era uma coisa importante para ele e que Oros se dava ao trabalho de procurar.

― Isso, Tonie! E por mais que eu goste do carinho que uma mulher me dá eu também adoro me sentir desse jeito. É difícil ser bi! Hahahahaha Mas notei que você falou de Aioros e não de Milo. O que aquele lerdo está fazendo que está te deixando assim? Estão juntos há menos de uma semana, dê tempo a ele, pelo amor de Zeus. Olha como ela fica fofinha mamando! ― Apontou para a bebê que escutava alheia a discussão dos adultos ― Não é a coisa mais linda da mamãe? ― Passou a mão pela bochechinha e afastou um pouco do cabelo que caía nos olhinhos dela.

— Ela é linda como a mãe. — Embora a amiga tivesse mudado de assunto de repente, já tinha uma certa prática em acompanhar o raciocínio dela.

— Obrigada, mas elogio de amiga não tem o mesmo efeito. — Rebateu a ruiva sarcástica, vendo o francês sorrir de leve. — Mas voltando, vocês são íntimos e tudo, mas ele precisa do espaço dele. Eu nunca achei saudável para Milo ficar o tempo todo do seu lado. Se ele era apaixonado por você eu tinha minhas desconfianças, mas o Mi assumiu você e Hyoga como família dele e nunca desenvolveu um relacionamento sério até onde eu sei. Milo deve estar achando estranhíssima essa história de uma hora para outra ser seu _namorado._

― Eu sei disso, 'Rin. Conversamos horas a respeito de como nos sentíamos, até porque passamos todos esses dias brigados de verdade. Ele até saiu de casa.

― E qual é o problema agora então?

― Ele está diferente!

― Claro que está! Você mesmo não disse que estavam brigados? E ao menos isso Milo fez de certo: já estava mais do que na hora de ele sair de casa, melhor seria se morasse sozinho por um bom tempo antes de vocês decidirem "casar".

― Como você tem tanta certeza disso?

― Kamus, é o Milo. Ele é o único que agüenta de verdade essas suas emices; enquanto você é o único que consegue dar um basta naquele teimoso mau humorado.

― Somos assim tão ruins? ― Indagou sorrindo ― Acho que ela dormiu.

― Dormiu sim, mas vou ficar com ela aqui no braço um tempinho, às vezes ela acorda e começa a chorar, é um pouco manhosa. ― Disse a mãe, mudando a menina de braço ― E claro que não são ruins, mas vocês estão tão acostumados um com o outro que acho difícil que não fiquem juntos. O senhor tem que deixar de ser ansioso e esperar que Milo faça as coisas no tempo dele.

― Isso é que é o mais difícil, Marin!

― Se agüente, Kamus! Muito pior foi o que ele passou e nem por isso ele está choramingando. Lógico, ele também passou pelo que passou porque é um orgulhoso! Preferiu ficar remoendo o sofrimento ao invés te dizer qualquer coisa.— Parou alguns instantes e verificou como estava o bebê —Podia muito bem ter te pegado um dia quando eram adolescentes e te tascado um beijo ou mesmo confessado mais cedo que era gay! Aquele ali não engana ninguém, pintando as unhas de vermelho, mas quem sou eu pra discutir?

― Ele tinha mesmo essa mania…

― Vou só colocar Alethea no bercinho, volto já.

A ruiva correu com a filhinha para dentro do quarto, enquanto isso, Kamus ficou refletindo sobre algumas coisas que haviam dito. Por mais que quisesse que tudo entre ele e Milo se acertasse o quanto antes e mesmo sabendo que a relação dele e do grego havia melhorado sensivelmente, a partir da noite em que haviam colocado seus problemas em pratos limpos, estava mesmo ansioso que tudo voltasse a ser o que era antes.

Pensou também em como seria ver Milo partir de vez para uma casa só dele. O lado financeiro iria ficar difícil, mas ao menos ele próprio teria tempo de se conhecer: saber quais eram suas manias e se as manias do escorpiano o irritavam realmente tanto quanto achava.

Olhou para o corredor em que a amiga havia desaparecido… ela estava mesmo feliz com a vida que estava levando. Solteira, mas bem resolvida e com uma bebezinha. Talvez ela mudasse de idéia quando Alethea estivesse adolescente, mas até ele estava suportando Hyoga, quanto mais Marin que se tornara mãe bem mais velha e experiente do que ele.

As pessoas podiam ser felizes de diferentes formas. Não havia Máscara da Morte, Afrodite e Shura que tinham resolvido todos os seus problemas indo dormir na mesma cama? Ou Shaka e Mu que eram tão loucos um pelo outro, mas tinham que se manter distantes apesar de tudo? E mesmo Saga e Aioros que não conseguiam passar mais do que dois anos separados sem voltar o relacionamento? Sem falar de Shion e Dhoko…

Ele e Milo podiam namorar como se nunca houvessem morado juntos, por que não? Ainda não conseguia gostar da frieza com que algumas vezes sentia ser tratado, mas os contatos dos dois eram quase todos por telefone, como conseguiria _ler _o namorado se não conseguia vê-lo?

Pois bem, o que fazer? Shura havia chamado Hyoga para jogar videogames com ele. Podia mandá-lo para lá por todo o final de semana, enquanto isso, poderia manter Milo pelo apartamento. Poderiam passar uma tarde normal assistindo a filmes, conversando, tomando vinho…

Se conseguisse uma abertura, poderia beijá-lo, passar a mão pela camisa dele, desabotoá-la, deitá-lo no sofá e de lá passar para a cama. Só de pensar nisso seu membro já estava rijo. Suspirou fundo e olhou para os cantos do apartamento entediado, a amiga estava demorando um pouco.

Tamborilou os dedos no braço da poltrona, mas, cansado de esperar, foi para a varanda do apartamento e ficou olhando os carros passar.

― Oh, desculpe a demora, Kamus. Thea acordou e eu tive que fazê-la dormir de novo, fora que eu tive que trocar a fralda e essas coisas levam um tempinho.

― Eu lembro como é isso. Quando Hyoga acordava era sempre uma briga entre mim e Natasha para saber quem teria de levantar.

― Dessa parte eu não vou sentir falta quando ela estiver maior.

― Você é que pensa. 'Rin, já está ficando tarde e eu tenho que ter certeza que Hyoga ainda não destruiu o apartamento.

― Tudo bem, eu vou aproveitar que a pequena está dormindo e me deitar também.

― São momentos preciosos…

― Hahahaha são mesmo! Pois você, meu amigo, quando quiser aparecer, pode até trazer _seu namorado_ que as portas estão abertas, viu?

A mulher abraçou o amigo e afagou-lhe as costas, o qual retribuiu o carinho beijando-lhe o rosto.

― Eu digo o mesmo.

Despediram-se calmamente e Marin esperou que o francês entrasse novamente no elevador. Ao descer as escadas que davam à portaria, o porteiro informou-lhe que seu pneu estava baixo. Não se admirou quando viu o mesmo pneu que havia batido no meio-fio estava completamente vazio.

Não havia jeito, se não trocar, ou então arriscar quebrar a suspensão do carro ou alguma coisa do tipo. Milo é quem na maioria das vezes fazia esse tipo de coisa, mas ele tinha mesmo que acostumar a ser menos dependente do loiro.

Arregaçou as mangas e pôs-se a trabalhar, mais cedo ou mais tarde chegaria a casa e contaria seu episódio de Murphy para o namorado ao telefone mais tarde.

-o.O.o-

― Oi, Mi! Como foi seu dia? ― O aquariano atendeu rapidamente ao telefone ao lado da cama. Depois de um banho demorado e alguma dor de cabeça para tirar a graxa das mãos, estava deitado lendo um livro de tirinhas que havia ganhando de Mu em seu aniversário. O amigo sabia que ele era louco por _comics_.

― _Nossa… tá animadinho, hein? Hahaha. Foi cansativo como sempre._

― Estava lendo minha coleção de Calvin e Haroldo. Dei gargalhadas aqui. Vamos combinar nosso fim de semana? Já é quinta.

― _Er… bem, era exatamente sobre isso que eu queria conversar com você._

― O que foi? Não quer me ver? ― O sorriso que tinha morreu. Toda aquela coisa que Marin havia dito para ele de dar espaço a Milo voltou à sua mente, porém, não conseguiu frear a língua antes.

― _Calma, Kamus. Quero te ver sim, mas não é só isso. Eu andei pensando muito e decidi que vou recolher o resto das minhas coisas._

―… ― Já esperava por isso. Ao menos fora o grego quem abordara o assunto.

― _Você entende, não é? Morar sob o mesmo teto do__namorado é casamento e eu não quero isso agora, mesmo você sendo meu namorado._

― Eu não queria que você se mudasse, mas entendo seus motivos. Tem mesmo certeza?

― _Acho que sim…_

― Ok, eu te espero sábado e a gente combina, mas vamos ter que conversar com Hyoga primeiro.

― _Ele não ia para a casa de Shura e dos outros para jogar play2? Você deixa ele por lá e me liga, então eu vou praí. Não quero conversar com__ Hyoga __agora. Não sei o que dizer para ele._

― Ótimo, então a gente arruma suas coisas nos intervalos…

― _Intervalos? No que você já está pensando?_ ― A voz do escorpiano demonstrava um tom maroto.

― No que você _também _está pensando, B2.

― _Ei! Eu quem costumava ser o piadista!_

― Os tempos mudam… mas que bom que você vai passar o sábado aqui, temos algumas coisas para definir então.

― _Epa. __Isso significa que vai __**mesmo**__ ter DR?_

― Vai. Com tudo o que tem direito.

― _E o que você conta de novidade? _

― Ah, meu pneu rasgou, vou tentar um borracheiro, mas acho que vou ter que comprar um novo.

― _Po, que saco. Compra um Pirelli que é mais barato mesmo. _

E o _blá, blá, blá _durou até meados da 01 da manhã do dia seguinte.

-o.O.o-

Como o combinado, sábado pela manhã Kamus ligou avisando que já estava em casa e o escorpiano tomou seu caminho para lá. Milo estacionou o carro na vaga que ainda era sua. Fechou a porta do motorista com certo estrondo, pois, ao que parecia, ela estava quebrada, para variar.

Engraçado, já não se sentia mais em casa. A conversa com o francês na quinta-feira não fora tensa como esperava, mas ao menos ele estava disposto a conversar e isso era bom. Logicamente iria sentir falta da companhia de pai e filho, mas era mesmo a melhor decisão que tomara para si nos últimos anos.

Subiu as escadas e cumprimentou alguns dos antigos vizinhos, inclusive Shaka e Mu que estavam de saída para o supermercado. O grego sentiu que os dois estavam com sorrisinhos muito cínicos no rosto, mas não disseram nada, até porque se Mu fazia menção em dizer qualquer coisa, Shaka olhava furioso e o puxava pelo braço antes que abrisse a boca.

Chegando ao seu apartamento e de Kamus, tocou a campainha e, sem cerimônias, o francês o recebeu pela porta da cozinha, com as mãos ensaboadas da louça. Mal estava dentro, foi puxado pela cintura para um beijo calmo e um selinho ao final. Só quando se separaram que o aquariano pegou um pano para enxugar as mãos.

― Bom dia.

― Bom dia. ― respondeu o loiro puxando uma cadeira e sentando, sendo acompanhado pelo outro.

― Já tomou café?

― Já sim. Shion nunca me deixaria sair de casa sem comer.

― Ainda está por lá, então? Anda procurando algum apartamento?

― Sim, sim. Acho que vou querer apenas um kitnet. Basta um lugar para dormir, banheiro. Eu quase não cozinho mesmo…

― É, sempre teve o besta aqui para cozinhar para você!

― Ah, calma lá. Você cozinha porque _gosta_. E mesmo assim é só no final de semana e quando está com vontade.

― Meros detalhes. ― falou o francês com ironia fingida ― Eu devo vender um dos dois apartamentos? ― Indagou com praticidade. Afinal, sem alguém para dividir as despesas os gastos ficariam um tanto elevados.

― Vender não… quem tiver seus imóveis que segure hoje em dia… acho que devemos fechar a parede que derrubamos pra fazer um apê só… e você poderia alugar. Conheço alguns corretores, segunda mesmo falo com um. Se não valer a pena, a gente tenta alugar colocando anúncio por aí.

― É melhor…

A voz do psicólogo denotava que alguma coisa não estava certa. Pensou em se calar, mas decidiu que o melhor seria lidar às claras com o outro, justamente porque os "jogos de sutilezas" não pareciam funcionar com eles dois. Suspirou demoradamente e disse:

― Sabe, eu não gostei de você ter tomado uma decisão dessas sem me consultar. Estou ciente que é um direito seu e também não estou dizendo que você deve me pedir permissão para se mudar e também não é pelo aspecto financeiro… mas é que vai ser horrível morar sozinho.

― Está chateado comigo, Kamus?

― Não é bem chateado. Gostaria de conversar a respeito com você, vamos decidir o que for melhor, só queria que fizéssemos juntos, entende?

― Eu sei… não é fácil, ainda estou me acostumando… antigamente decidiríamos esse tipo de coisa juntos… realmente para todos os efeitos éramos um casal. Está se sentindo excluído, Kyu?

― Isso! Justamente essa a palavra. Não é fácil para mim também. Antes nós dois tínhamos uma intimidade muito grande e agora estamos namorando. Por que seria diferente? E percebe que você apenas me comunicou de uma decisão que tem tudo a ver comigo também? Ao mesmo tempo sinto essas coisas e sei que estou sendo egoísta…

― … eu também não vou gostar de morar sozinho, mas é só por algum tempo. Eu preciso do meu espaço, Kyu. Todos esses anos eu só fiz crescer ao seu redor, preciso respirar por mim mesmo…

― O que eu tenho a impressão é que você está fugindo de mim!

― Olha, de certo modo até que não deixa de ser. Mas eu insisto que vou fazer isso porque quero descobrir como eu "sou companhia para mim mesmo". Estou querendo amadurecer.

― Andou conversando com Shion, não foi? — o aquariano indagou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

― Deu para adivinhar?

― Há anos ele diz que você deveria morar sozinho. Sabe o que é engraçado? Vamos nos divorciar antes de ficarmos juntos!

― Porra, Kamus, tinha que acabar com o momento sublime? Hahahahaha Exatamente isso! Hahahahaha Somos o casal mais estranho do mundo.

― Era justamente isso o que iria dizer. Vamos embalar o resto das suas coisas antes que eu desista de te apoiar nessa maluquice e te amarre na minha cama.

― Eu gostaria de ser amarrado, mas deixa pra outra ocasião… ― rebateu o escorpiano.

― Você gosta de BDSM? ― Kamus, que já havia saído da cozinha, voltou no mesmo instante com os olhos arregalados. Disso ele não sabia! E para quem exigia sinceridade total, o loiro até que tinha uns segredos.

― Eu gosto de umas travessuras, mas não fico bem de _cuecão de couro, ma-no_.

― Ah, mas eu achava legal quando você usava calça de couro.

― Sério? Hahahaha aquilo esquentava feito um inferno, mas o objetivo era tirar logo… opa, desculpa, Kyu.

― Por Zeus, Milo, eu, melhor do que ninguém, sei que você tem um passado. E até me excita um pouco pensar em você com outro homem.

― Sério?

― Você está ficando repetitivo… sim, sério.

― Quer dizer que você é chegado num _trheesome_?

― _Ménage à Trois_, meu caro. Pego minha caixa de ferramentas? Vamos desmontar sua cama e o guarda-roupa? ― Indagou o ruivo quando chegaram ao quarto.

― Vamos, né… mas se ficarmos falando sobre essas coisas, não vamos terminar hoje.

― Isso, eu vou só colocar uma bermuda e já chego com as ferramentas.

― Traz uma para mim, Kamus?

― Aham. ― Concordou e saiu em direção da área de serviço.

-o.O.o-

Pararam um pouco o trabalho para almoçar. Deitaram-se no sofá e acabaram adormecendo por mais ou menos uma hora. Aquela manhã havia rendido algum progresso: tinham conseguido desarmar a cama, mas apenas parte do guarda-roupa, porque ainda havia muitas coisas a serem retiradas.

Estavam impacientes para terminar o trabalho logo, mas por algum motivo não estavam conseguindo avançar muito naquela tarde. Sentaram-se no chão por alguns instantes , encostaram-se à parede e ficaram ali uns minutos.

Passado um certo tempo, Milo , se levantou e se comprometeu a pegar uma garrafa de água gelada para eles. Enquanto esperava, Kamus viu um papel solto que havia caído de uma das pastas de desenhos antigos do namorado. De imediato, se reconheceu na ilustração e sorriu bobamente, lembrando-se dos tempos de adolescente.

Haviam demorado a se entender, mas por outro lado, pensou consigo, se o grego tivesse se declarado para ele naquela época, forçosamente iriam se separar: Natasha estava grávida e ele não tinha idéia ainda e mesmo que seus pais estivessem vivos ele não iria deixar de casar com ela, era um adolescente idiota que dava muito valor a _honra_ e coisas do gênero.

Se acontecesse hoje, seria muito mais flexível nesse sentido, podia ter sido um pai presente do mesmo modo sem ter que morar com a mãe da criança. Seus pensamentos, porém, foram interrompidos por uma indagação:

― O que é isso?

― Sou eu. ― ruivo estendeu a mão com o desenho para o namorado que sorriu.

― Como meu traço era tosco nesse tempo!

― Eu continuo achando excepcional.

― Você diz isso só para me agradar.

― Deixa de ser idiota e aprenda a aceitar um elogio. Tem mais desenhos seus por aí?

― Deve ter toneladas. ― Procurou por entre as pastas e estendeu uma que estava abarrotada e meio desgastada pelo tempo ao aquariano.

Vasculhando os papéis, Kamus entendeu logo que todos eram retratos seus feitos ao longo dos anos. Olhou para Milo e ele parecia um tanto envergonhado, provavelmente acreditava que o francês nunca veria aquilo. Guardou os desenhos de volta e foi na direção dele.

O ruivo o abraçou e o beijou com voracidade, mas foi interrompido:

― Assim a gente não vai terminar, Kyu.

― Foda-se.

Beijaram-se novamente, mas o grego interrompeu outra vez:

― Eu vou ter que vir durante a semana! ― Exclamou com a voz embargada.

― Ótimo, te vejo de novo.

― Kamus…

― Shhhhh! Vamos para o meu quarto. Você não tem mais cama.

O aquariano foi na frente, apenas para deixar que o grego desse um apertão em sua bunda e quando ele deu, gargalhou e virou-se para mais um beijo.

― Tenho esperado por isso a semana toda. ― Comentou o ruivo quando se deitaram na cama.

― Imagine o quanto _*__**eu***_tenho esperado! AI! Me beliscou, sua bicha?

― HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Não, Milo, não é sonho.

― Eu vou acabar com você, seu viado!

― Vem que eu quero ver.

Milo colocou-se por cima, por entre as pernas do outro. Beijou-o sem piedade, passando a mão por debaixo da camisa do ruivo.

― Isso é por todas as vezes que eu tive que bater uma por sua causa! ― Exclamou em tom vitorioso o escorpiano abrindo o cós da calça do outro, colocando a mão por baixo da cueca do francês, apertando-lhe as nádegas e passando o dedo de leve em sua entrada.

Sorrindo de canto, com cara de quem estava aprontado algo, Kamus murmurou ao ouvido do grego, ainda para provocá-lo:

— Sério? Quantas vezes você fez? — Perguntou, mexendo sua língua pela extensão da orelha do loiro. Passara os braços por baixo dos braços de Milo e agora lhe segurava o a cabeça loira , passando seus dedos pelo couro cabeludo e cabelos.

— Não sei. — Disse o escorpiano**,** entregue ao tom de voz sedutor: adorava aquilo e o outro sabia. Mal respondeu, foi virado pelo namorado — Quantas você acha que foi? —Não desistiria fácil da brincadeira, por ele poderiam passar horas no joguinho, tudo só faria os _finalmentes_ serem ainda melhores.

— Bem, — Começou Kamus, mordiscando a pontinha da orelha do loiro e passando para o pescoço. Soergueu o corpo, aproveitando também para livrar-se da camisa dele no processo — não sou bom de contas, me diga você.

— Algumas... _centenas._ — Disse com os olhos fechados. — Você sabe, nada como uma punheta pra relaxar.

— Que palavra mais vulgar você usou. — O ruivo fez questão de roçar mais seu peito contra o de Milo, pois já estavam completamente colados, indo de encontro à virilha dele com a sua própria.

— Que palavra? — Ergueu os braços e ele próprio esfregou seu peito contra o de Kamus. O toque com o tecido da camisa do francês e o peso do outro sobre si o faziam perceber que aquilo não era uma mais fantasia que estava tendo durante uma _sessão _no banheiro, pelo contrário.

— Você sabe, _mon ami_. — Beijava-lhe o pescoço e o lambia pelo queixo, baixando até seu peito, onde o arranhava com os dentes. Fez questão de sugar sua pele perto do mamilo, deixando-a marcada de roxo, molhando-a com saliva em seguida.

— Mas eu quero escutar de você. — O loiro agarrou Kamus e desensacou sua camisa, primeiramente desafivelando seu cinto, tendo a indecência de passar a mão mais abaixo do que era necessário para livrá-lo da peça de cima.

— Ok, eu quero que você bata um punheta pra mim. — Kamus passeou pelo peito de Milo arranhando-o com os dentes, apertando a pontinha dos mamilos endurecidos dele, mas subitamente achou que era uma boa idéia prender os braços de seu amigo, bem como quase todo o seu corpo.

— Eu não. Você usa palavras muito grosseiras. — Milo ofegou. O aquariano o prendera de tal maneira que ele mal podia se mover. Seus braços estavam separados de si, de forma que seu corpo formava uma cruz. Seus membros inferiores estavam excessivamente juntos: as coxas do francês, uma de cada lado de seus quadris, apertavam-no, de modo a juntá-las ainda mais. Sentia-se amarrado.

Kamus manteve-se calado, atirando-se contra o corpo do loiro, de modo que sentia plenamente a excitação do outro, oculta de seus olhos apenas por aquele short curto e _arejado_. Sempre gostara de ver o outro com roupas curtas.

De vez em quando soltava uma piadinha que os antigos gregos não usavam nada mais do que uma fita para amarrar o prepúcio e proteger a glande e que aquela mania de pouca roupa deveria advir daquele passado distante. Por outro lado, o loiro rebatia que a primeira praia de _naturismo _estava em território francês e ninguém poderia tirar essa glória do povo de Kamus.

O escorpiano estava se debatendo debaixo de si, tentando virar-se para o lado, a fim de livrar-se do ruivo – e talvez o fizesse com relativa facilidade**,** se não estivesse se submetendo àquela pequena sessão de carícias que o faziam estar muito mais ligado às reações de seu corpo em busca de prazer do que em uma pequena guerra de egos entre eles para saber quem estava a mercê de quem.

Por um instante o aquariano parou. Desenrolou-se de Milo o quanto pode e tirou o short que o grego usava de uma única vez, levantando-se um pouco ao apoiar-se nas pernas, a fim de que a roupa passasse por baixo de si em direção ao solo.

— Se toque! — Agindo daquela forma, parecia que o ruivo nunca fora dado a apenas _olhar_, mas a verdade é que a idéia de que o grego várias vezes masturbara—e pensando nele lhe excitou de tal maneira que não conseguia mais controlar a curiosidade em saber _como_ e _o que_ ele fazia.

Só para provocar, o loiro lambeu a pontinha dos dedos e delicadamente passou-os pelos mamilos, de um para outro, de outro para um. Levantou um pouco a cabeça para avistar Kamus que parecia ter ido sentar o mais longe dele possível para conseguir vê-lo de um melhor ângulo. Fez questão, portanto, de escorar-se ao espaldar da cama, levemente inclinado para onde os olhos de seu francês pudessem focá-lo bem ao centro de seu campo de visão.

Separou as pernas. Colocou as mãos sobre os joelhos, descendo-as pela parte interna de suas coxas, tocando levemente os testículos e voltando com elas aos joelhos e depois às pernas. Permaneceu a alisar o lado esquerdo de seu corpo da mesma forma que estivera fazendo segundos atrás, a não ser pelo fato de que passara sua mão por trás, dando a volta pela coxa, acariciando-a principalmente na junção de sua nádega.

Foi só com algum incentivo do olhar do psicólogo, que passou a pontinha do indicador direito pela fenda da glande, o que lhe fez trincar os dentes e depois morder o lábio inferior, numa feição contraída de alívio. A outra mão até parara seu trabalho, apenas apertando com força a sua carne de modo de modo a deixá-la branca onde os dedos crisparam-se.

Sorrindo de lado de forma indecifrável, segurou a base de seu membro e delicadamente começou a brincar com a glande com seu polegar. Passava o dedo em círculos ao redor dela, pressionando de leve, quando queria soltar um ofego mais alto e verdadeiro.

Começou a masturbar-se, fazendo o prepúcio subir e descer juntamente com sua mão que puxava a pele, fazendo-a esconder quase completamente a cabeça avermelhada do membro, numa languidez fora de série. Enlouquecia-se e torturava o outro, que já cruzara as próprias pernas de maneira mais apertada, tentando controlar-se diante aquela visão escancaradamente erótica.

— Hmmm… — Fazia questão de enfatizar bem os gemidos. Não tinha idéia do que poderia excitar o aquariano, mas tinha idéia de que se ele pedira para assisti-lo se tocando, deveria proporcionar a si mesmo o maior prazer possível, a fim de fazê-lo contorcer-se de inveja e vontade dentro daquela casca de indiferença.

Estava excitado, mas não a ponto de não notar com perfeição que o francês respirava com dificuldade e tinha os olhos vidrados em si. Decidiu que aquela era uma boa hora para aumentar o ritmo em si mesmo para usar de outra abordagem.

Com as duas mãos em seu membro dessa vez, esticou o quanto pode sua perna até onde Kamus estava sentado, pisando carinhosamente na ereção sob a calça dele, o que fez o ruivo dar um pequeno pulo de surpresa, visto que estivera tão concentrado em observar o outro que se esquecera até mesmo de afrouxar suas roupas – com exceção da camisa, estavam exatamente no mesmo lugar.

O francês que até então estivera sentado no final da cama e impassível, estava atento ao toque de sadismo que o loiro conferia àquele ato e divertia-se com isso. Umedeceu os lábios e nem sabia o momento em que deixara de respirar pelo nariz para passar a fazê-lo pela boca. Fez questão de não tocar em si próprio, aproveitando que Milo fizesse isso por si: queria vê-lo de todo, sem intromissões.

Como qualquer homem, estímulos visuais excitavam-lhe de sobremaneira e estando a observar a beleza máscula que o grego exalava – aquela pele morena como todo mediterrâneo, levemente bronzeada pelas caminhadas na praia; ombros largos e peito forte, era um convite a qualquer um que precisava de proteção (e estava decidido de que a partir daquele instante, ninguém mais se aninharia ali, apenas ele próprio) – faziam-no sentir-se cada vez mais e mais ereto; encorpado; pungente.

Além de excitado, o ruivo se encontrava extremamente feliz. Finalmente parecia que encontrara seu lugar. Para sua felicidade ser completa, não queria apenas ficar parado ali. Já se decidira que tinha um fetiche por masturbações, mas aquela em especial ele torcia que não acabasse em um clímax – pelo menos não enquanto o grego estivesse a tocar a si mesmo completamente sozinho com ele hesitante em tocá-lo em conjunto.

O francês estava deixando-se ser acariciado sobre a roupa, mas tomou uma pequena atitude que fazia toda a diferença. Abriu o botão e o zíper de sua calça, coisa que fez Milo sorrir com segundas, terceiras, quartas e quintas intenções ao se deparar com o tecido da cueca bege esticada. Mostrou-se, mais ainda divertido ao perceber que o sexo ereto praticamente saltara sozinho quando foi libertado de sua prisão em _jeans._

Estranha e subitamente, no entanto, Kamus sentiu-se tímido. O grego lhe dera um convite a acariciá-lo também quando o tocara daquela forma atrevida, mas até agora só tocara no amigo em áreas "livres", por assim dizer. Até o momento, não ousara tocá-lo em suas pernas, nem muito menos em suas coxas, pois estas estavam muito próximas ao _sexo _dele.

Obviamente não havia motivo para pânico ou mesmo vergonha. Aquele homem belo e excitado à sua frente era apenas Milo, um amigo de longa data que agora dividia o mesmo leito que ele. Já haviam compartilhado uma boa parte de suas experiências sexuais, mas mesmo assim não tinha segurança em prosseguir, mesmo que o quisesse.

Não havia necessidade para tanto, contudo. Tentando quebrar aquela barreira tão boba e desnecessária, de onde estava o francês caminhou com dois dedos pelo pé de Milo, dando pequenos "passinhos", um de cada vez. Ainda sentado, deslizou pelo colchão para mais perto do escorpiano, ainda sentado, o que fez o grego flexionar mais a perna a fim de não largar o alvo sob seu pé.

Os dedos do francês continuaram _caminhando_, passando por perna - gostando de sentir os pêlos sedosos e loiros, vez por outra dando pequenos puxões nos fios, numa brincadeira maldosa -, coxa e virilha do grego. Com a ponta de suas unhas compridas, traçou o caminho da junção da perna ao púbis do escorpiano, continuando a brincadeira com os pêlos que lá também se encontravam.

Milo gemeu satisfeito, sem controle. Estava adorando a maneira que o outro encontrara para interagir consigo, criativa, delicada, discreta… era bem a cara do ruivo. Mesmo que fosse uma tentativa acanhada de Kamus excitá-lo, sem dúvida o agradava. Virou-se para o outro com um olhar lascivo e agarrou-lhe os dedos num convite para "caminharem" sobre a extensão de seu sexo. Primeiramente colocou o indicador dele passando desde a base do membro até seu ápice, depois contornando-o em aspiral. Depois disso, fez com que o aquariano disposse seus dedos em forma de alicate, ajudando-o a "pinçar-lhe" o pênis.

― Vai em frente. ― Encorajou o loiro.

O francês soltou o ar devagar dos pulmões. Nem sabia, ao menos, o momento em que prendera a respiração por alguns segundos. Talvez isso houvesse ocorrido devido ter aceitado o convite de Milo e agora estivera fazendo movimentos de vai vem no membro dele, que aos seus olhos lhe parecia tão bonito quanto seu dono era a expressão de desejo por ele, Kamus. Ainda mais agora que se permitia sentir a carne esponjosa sob a dominação de seus dedos. Estava adorando ter algum controle sobre o outro e sentia-se muito bem em tocar-lhe o membro, agora que deixara parte de seus pudores.

Iniciando a agir por si mesmo, deteve-se um pouco na ponta do sexo de Milo e acariciou-a com o polegar, da mesma forma que o vira fazer anteriormente, parecendo) deleitar-se com o ato, fazendo o grego gemer e suspirar com os olhos fechados. Estava tão entretido nessa nova brincadeira que nem reparou o instante em que o loiro parara com as carícias em si e apenas aproveitava manipulação do ruivo. De alguma forma ser esquecido era injusto, mas não se importou.

De ímpeto, o escorpiano sentou-se na cama, deixando-se colar novamente ao corpo de francês, colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo do ruivo, pondo-se a retirar a camisa dele sensualmente, coisa que ainda não fizera, pois fora interrompido — sem conter vez por outra o movimento de seus quadris, jogando-os para frente e impondo a presença de seu membro no abdômen do outro.

Descartada a blusa, jogou-a em um canto qualquer, enlaçou Kamus por debaixo dos braços dele e lambeu demorada e exageradamente o pescoço do ruivo, fazendo o corpo abaixo do seu arrepiar-se por completo e lentamente sucumbir à vontade de deitar-se no colchão macio.

Com afinco, agarrou-se à calça de Kamus, puxando-a para baixo. A posição em que estavam era um pouco inconveniente para a tarefa, mas o francês ajudou-o, levantando os quadris da cama e apoiando-se no leito com os cotovelos.

— Mi… — Falou com uma voz rouca.

— Hmm? — Milo gemeu algo incompreensível, mas pelo menos parecia estar prestando atenção.

— Você _me_ quer mesmo? — Disse tentando manter o controle, mas estava difícil pensar com enchendo as mãos com aquelas nádegas durinhas e com o pênis do parceiro roçando-se contra o seu.

— Isso lá é pergunta? — Enlaçou Kamus com as pernas também e rolando na cama, puxou-o sobre si, para deitarem-se mais confortavelmente na cama com ele por cima, como estavam antes, agarrando as nádegas sob a roupa íntima do francês e apertando-o contra si mesmo e sua ereção e beijou-o desesperadamente, como se quisesse roubar-lhe a alma.

O francês estava tentando manter seu autocontrole e recuperar o fôlego. Queria arrancar sua própria cueca e tomar Milo em todas as posições possíveis, até o momento em que um dos dois desmaiasse sem forças e parecia ser exatamente o que aquele escorpiano queria.

― Tem camisinha aí do seu lado. ― Falou o aquariano, apontando para o criado-mudo.

O grego abriu a gaveta rapidamente, vasculhando-a loucamente.

― Não tá aqui, Kamus.

― Como não? ― Jogou metade do corpo por cima do de Milo e conferiu ele mesmo , constatando que não estavam mesmo lá.

Virou-se imediatamente para o criado-mudo do outro lado e também não achou. Saiu da cama e vasculhou o guarda-roupa, a cômoda e também em seu banheiro.

― Merda! Será que eu deixei no balcão da farmácia? Você tem? ― Indagou o ruivo voltando para junto do namorado.

— Porra! Tá no carro! — Se precisasse iria buscar, mas necessariamente aquilo estragaria boa parte do clima.

Nem adiantava insinuar fazer sem, Milo sabia que o outro havia aprendido sua lição desde quando era adolescente e engravidara a mãe de Hyoga.

De forma inesperada, a mente de Kamus deu um estalo. Pondo Milo de lado, o francês correu para fora do quarto, seguido por um grego ofegante e frustrado que reclamava o tempo todo o quanto era doloroso correr com uma ereção entre as pernas, como se ele fosse o único dos dois a estar fazendo aquilo.

Kamus adentrou o quarto de Hyoga para vasculhar as coisas do filho a fim de encontrar o que queria. Estava disposto a olhar em todos os lugares que fosse preciso. Ao acender a luz, deparou-se com um embrulho e um cartão cuidadosamente colocados em cima da cama.

— O que raios você está fazendo correndo feito um doido? — Perguntou Milo num tom autoritário, mas esperava ao menos criarem outras formas de se divertir, ainda mais porque estava com fogo para a noite inteira. Dessa vez não deixaria Kamus escapar. Ao reparar no embrulho, porém, esqueceu seu acesso de pequeno fúria e deixou-se levar pela curiosidade. — O que é isso?

— Não sei. — Disse Kamus ao ser agarrado por trás e ter seu cabelo jogado para o lado e suas costas atacadas por uma boca afoita.

O francês pegou o pacote, fazendo questão de empinar-se bastante durante o processo — desencadeando outra vez a reação dos quadris de Milo a chocarem-se contra si. Sentia o membro dele se encaixar com perfeição no relevo de suas nádegas, excitando-o.

— "_Feliz aniversário, pai. Hyoga. P.S.: Desculpa a brincadeira_"… é um — Um ofego. — Um cartão.

— Só isso? — Ainda colado às suas costas, Milo deslizava as mãos por todo o peito de Kamus, gostando brincar com o umbigo do francês e vez por outra colocando um dedo dentro de sua cueca, puxando-a de leve.

— _Aqui não_! — Falou sem pausa para fôlego e virou-se de frente para o outro e pôs-se a beijar e empurrar o escorpiano safado para fora do quarto do filho. Mas ele não lhe dava sossego em relação àquela caixa, querendo a todo custo tomá-la de suas mãos. O aquariano não teve outra alternativa a não ser correr para a sala, onde poderia se desviar melhor dele.

— Abre isso logo! — Quando estava no meio da sala, Milo puxou Kamus para um dos sofás, fazendo-o sentar-se de pernas abertas no móvel.

— Não, Mi! — Pediu o francês. ― Vai no carro buscar!

— Depois de abrir a caixa! — Ele falou enquanto começou a provocar as coxas de Kamus, puxando-lhe,unindo as pernas de Kamus, arrepiando-as ao puxar-lhe a cueca avidamente e conseguindo por fim retirá-la. — Ela tava me irritando!

Sem aviso, o grego abocanhou o sexo do ruivo, fazendo-o gritar de prazer e alívio, pois Milo sugava-o com força, sem enrolar.

— Pare! — o ruivo exclamou. Foi interrompido por uma língua macia que lhe rodeava a glande. ― Pare!

Milo teve seus cabelos puxados para trás de leve e não teve escolha a não ser encarar o namorado.

— Abra logo esta porra, Kamus! — Milo sentiu-se ser puxado para cima e foi colocado ao lado do francês.

Em silêncio, o aquariano abriu o pacote, reconhecendo em seguida a caixa de preservativos e lubrificantes que dera Hyoga.

Surpreso, Milo gritou:

— Esse menino vai ganhar um _Kama Sutra Gay _de presente! — Sem mais aviso, tomou outra vez a boca de Kamus para si, pegou um dos pacotinhos e deslizou-o pelo membro do francês.

Só se ouviam os sons dos gemidos naquela sala, não se podia medir quem estava mais necessitado de alívio.

Kamus pegou um dos tubos de lubrificante e começou a preparar Milo, o qual estava em seu colo esfregando-se contra sua ereção.

— Mais! — Gritou o loiro, indo de encontro aos dedos lambuzados de Kamus.

Depois de sentir-se preparado o suficiente, Milo começou a posicionar-se no sexo do francês. Olhando fundo nos enevoados olhos avermelhados, o loiro foi descendo devagar, até que Kamus estivesse completamente dentro de si.

Um sorrisinho melancólico veio ao seu rosto. Gostaria de quem o tivesse tomado pela primeira vez fosse o ruivo. Como adivinhando o que se passava na mente de Milo, Kamus beijou seus lábios e sussurrou:

— Eu estou aqui, agora. — O coração de Milo**,** que já batia rapidamente, acelerou o passo. O loiro abraçou o francês apertado e começou a cavalgá-lo.

Kamus, por sua vez, estocava o canal do grego, perdido nas sensações de estar com alguém que até dois dias atrás era apenas seu amigo. Queria mostra a Milo o quanto se importava com ele, o quanto que dali para frente se esforçaria para que as coisas dessem certo.

Resolveu recomeçar do início. Fez com que Milo saísse de si e o convidou para deitar-se no tapete, sem usar nenhuma palavra.

O loiro obedeceu. Deitou-se de costas e com as pernas abertas, esperando que Kamus voltasse ao seu lugar de direito, o que não levou mais do que alguns segundos.

Recomeçando a estocá-lo, o francês procurou uma das mãos do escorpiano, induzindo-o a achar sua entrada e estimulá-lo. Por um momento, não mais prestou atenção no grego, olhou para o sofá, agarrou o lubrificante e entregou-o ao loiro.

Milo pegou o tubinho e espalhou o líquido em sua mão. Com cuidado, começou a penetrar com os dedos no francês. Entregaram-se completamente a sentir os movimentos dos corpos um do outro.

A pele suada do abdômen do ruivo deslizava pelo também úmido abdômen do grego. Passados alguns instantes, porém, o aquariano pediu para que ele mudasse de posição, aquela não o fazia sentir muito. O loiro colocou-se de bruços e levantou um pouco as nádegas e reiniciaram a penetração.

Outra vez dentro do namorado, o francês virou-lhe o rosto e beijaram-se. Dessa vez, contudo, beijavam-se de uma forma sem controle, chupando os lábios um do outro e mordendo a bochecha mútua quando as bocas escapavam do contato.

― Quero mudar! ― Suplicou o loiro ― Deita.

― Vem por cima?

― Vou!

O grego esperou que o ruivo sentasse para que pudesse sentar-se no membro dele, fazendo-o sem muita dificuldade. Enroscou suas pernas ao redor da cintura do aquariano e o fez deitar-se aos poucos, aguardando o momento em que recomeçou a mexer o quadril para frente e para trás.

A partir de então, escutava, absolutamente deliciado, Kamus gritar de prazer. Tanto que o francês nem conseguia mais manter suas mãos em qualquer canto que fosse, o máximo de conforto que conseguiu foi lançá-las para trás da cabeça, segurando-as no sofá, exibindo toda a extensão do peito suado, subindo e descendo com o aumento da excitação.

Era o passivo daquela vez, mas o escorpiano sentia que era _ele _quem estava levando a cabo aquela transa. De todo modo, adorava ficar por cima: além de controlar o ritmo, conseguia sentir o pênis do parceiro inteiramente dentro de si e esse fato era por demais excitante, pena que cansava tanto!

Quando já não agüentava mais, o loiro precisou se masturbar. Via que o ruivo parecia estar em outro mundo, mas não conseguia retardar mais. Com algumas passadas de mão, escutou a voz do outro:

― Goza, Mi!

Não precisou que lhe repetisse o pedido: tocou-se com mais vigor e em instantes, num grito rouco e mal contido, Milo derramou-se no abdômen do ruivo. Por alguns segundos permaneceu imóvel, mas logo deitou-se no peito dele e ficou lá estático, num mundo só seu somente esperando algo que não sabia ao certo, não querendo que o aquariano saísse de si.

― Mi, eu preciso!

― Não agüento mais, Kyu.

― Tá.

Kamus, um tanto desajeitado, saiu de dentro do namorado e, rapidamente, tirou a camisinha e jogou-a longe, passando a se masturbar também. Num minuto também teve seu orgasmo. O francês, sem forças, largou-se no tapete ao lado do peito largo de Milo e foi abraçado por ele. Seus corações se encontraram e pareciam bater no mesmo compasso.

Cochilaram juntos por alguns minutos e, mesmo assim, ainda sentindo seus corpos lânguidos.

Retomaram o controle das respirações e entreolharam-se. Ambos sorriram um para o outro com toda a cumplicidade que possuíam. Então, o aquariano — que colocara o braço apoiando o queixo num dos braços que tinha sobre próximo ao peito de Milo — olhou mais atentamente para ele e ficou a contemplá-lo.

— Que foi? — Perguntou Milo calidamente enquanto arrumava alguns fios vermelhos que estavam fora de lugar.

— Você.

— Eu? — Riu-se o grego.

— É… — Falou, fechando os olhos e beijando-lhe a linha divisora do peito suado e arfante. Continuou beijando até um ponto em que Milo pegou-lhe o rosto e trouxe-o para sua boca e ficaram provando daquele carinho mutuamente.

Sem perder os lábios de Milo, Kamus desceu de cima do grego pondo-se ao chão e chamando para, trazendo o outro ficar por cima de si. Quando o loiro estava finalmente sobre ele, abraçou-lhe as costas e pôs-se a afagá-lo de uma forma tanto carinhosa quanto lasciva.

Afastaram-se um pouco, tomaram fôlego e voltaram a beijar-se. O francês trazia o loiro para mais para junto, apertando-lhe suas nádegas e colocava-o cada vez mais de encontro a si mesmo. Esse ato permitia que sentissem cada músculo, cada curva, cada pedacinho, cada mísero pêlo um do outro, que dirá a presença incontestável deles mesmos.

Milo, por sua vez, passou a imitar o movimento de estocadas, fazendo que o atrito entre suas peles conferisse um novo começo de excitação a ambos. Ele não tinha pudor algum em literalmente deslizar sobre o corpo despido de Kamus e fazer o contato de seu membro com o do outro de maneira que sentisse aquelas regiões progressivamente ganharem vida.

— De novo! — Falou Kamus com os olhos semicerrados e a voz num tom estranho, ao que parecia ser súplica.

— Lógico! — Murmurou Milo com a voz embriagada do prazer tirado apenas daquela brincadeira entre eles.

O francês separou levemente as pernas, oferecendo uma área maior para receber a fricção de Milo, empinando as nádegas do chão e permanecendo um pouco no ar com elas. Quando se cansava da posição incômoda, descansava no chão e voltava a também se esfregar no corpo de Milo.

— Oh, pare… — Na verdade, sua boca falava uma coisa, enquanto seu corpo parecia responder de outro modo, pois não conseguia parar de mexer suas coxas para encontrá-las às de Milo. De fato, àquela altura, estavam ambos um com a coxa do outro entre as próprias.

Paralisando por um instante apenas, Milo olhou em volta esquadrinhando o lugar atrás das camisinhas. Achando um pacotinho perdido ali por perto, agarrou com alvoroço e rasgou-o prontamente e já se separara de Kamus para desenrolar o preservativo no membro do francês, quando sentiu a mão dele impedi-lo.

— Mi, sua vez.

— Certeza? ― o grego perguntou, olhando-o seriamente, afinal, sabia que da última vez que o ruivo tentara bancar o passivo, as coisas haviam dado errado (com o perdão do trocadilho).

— Lógico. — Respondeu Kamus imitando a maneira que o grego havia respondido a si mesmo momentos atrás.

— Ok. Por partes. — Disse ele enquanto pedia que Kamus segurasse a camisinha e não a soltasse. Era a sua vez, não? Então não deixaria que o ruivo tomasse a maioria das iniciativas.

Iniciando o novo processo, Milo o agarrou com um dos braços, trazendo-o para uma posição quase sentada e que transferia o peso de suas costas para o grego.

Assim, Milo beijou-lhe os lábios e trouxe uma das mãos até o membro do francês para deixá-lo o mais excitado que poderia. Masturbava-o com carinho, dedicando atenção à ponta do sexo dele, sentindo seus gemidos abafados pelo beijo.

— Gosta rápido, Kamus?

— Não, devagar.

— Assim?

— Pouco mais forte. — Respondia o francês enquanto se entregava àquela manipulação. Respirava pela boa e tinha a cabeça um pouco virada para trás, olhos semicerrados e os cabelos ruivos completamente caídos atrás de suas costas.

— Vou começar, ouviu?

— Por favor… — Respondeu Kamus dengosamente.

Assim, o loiro colocou uma camisinha no dedo indicador, lambuzando-o de lubrificante e penetrou-o delicadamente, orientando que era mais fácil se o aquariano ao mesmo tempo se masturbasse devagarzinho.

Milo começou apenas com o dedo parado, porém, logo começou com movimentos de vai e vem, observando divertido a cara intrigada que o francês fazia.

― É só isso? ― Perguntou o ruivo.

― Basicamente. Dói?

― Não. ― Respondeu o aquariano com algumas gotículas de suor em sua fronte e a pele do rosto avermelhada.

― Aioros não fez isso da outra vez?

― Fez, Mi.

― E por que o drama?

― Eu estava mais tenso. Com você, eu mal sinto o dedo.

― Acha que agüenta outro, Kyu?

― Acho que sim.

O escorpiano colocou mais um e, vendo que ele reagia bem, colocou um terceiro. Massageava-o internamente, girando os dedos, imitando uma forma espiralada, alternando o vai e vem, brincando de pressionar a próstata dele.

Nesses momentos em que a glândula era alcançada, o francês curvava o corpo para frente, agarrando-se às costas de Milo. _Isso era bom sinal_, pensava o loiro consigo.

― Quer tentar? ― Perguntou o grego.

― Quero sim.

Kamus masturbou o namorado e colocou-lhe a camisinha. Passou ainda mais lubrificante por cima dela e deitou-se de costas, a fim de poder recebê-lo. Foi sendo invadido com cuidado e, quando percebeu que o outro parou, ouviu:

— Como está aí?

Àquela altura, já estava sentindo um leve incômodo, aliás, um grande incômodo. Parecia que seu organismo estava funcionando ao contrário, se é que isso era possível. A sensação era angustiante e por um instante pensou se não era tempo de desistir e tentar apenas outra ocasião.

— Horrível. Como alguém gosta disso? ― Respondeu o aquariano.

— Você aprende.

Milo iniciou com estocadas lentas e curtas, para depois aumentar o espaço percorrido, sem, contudo, aumentar a velocidade.

— Machucando? — Perguntou Milo entre dentes.

— Não. Meio chato. — Falou Kamus que sequer prestava atenção ao seu membro desperto, apenas ao movimento incrivelmente lento que Milo impunha. Sem dúvidas estava um tanto decepcionado, mas admitia que o loiro estava se esforçando.

Amparando as costas de Kamus e não as deixando encostarem ao chão, Milo progrediu com a velocidade das estocadas aos poucos, até atingir um ritmo razoável. Mas mesmo assim, não percebia qualquer reação da parte do outro.

— É a posição. — concluiu.

— Então sai. — Comandou o francês um tanto desconfortável com sua situação.

— Ok, de lado.

Kamus colocou-se de lado e esperou que Milo viesse por trás dele. O grego começou de novo colocando só a pontinha e provocando-o, mas daquela maneira estava incomodando muito. Virou-se para o outro e depois olhou em volta. Avistando o sofá, ajoelhou-se e sentou sobre as próprias pernas, apoiou os cotovelos nas almofadas e empinou as nádegas.

Milo chegou perto, mas não quis recomeçar a enterrar-se nele. Preferiu voltar a usar seus dedos lambuzados com lubrificante. Kamus até se sentiu aliviado, pois já estava ficado tenso de não estar conseguindo obter prazer de nenhuma forma que Milo achava que ele deveria ter.

Sentindo outra vez os toques dos dedos do outro, pelo menos reconhecia como ele estava sendo cuidadoso. Pensara algumas vezes em desistir, mas em todas as vezes que Milo tocava em sua próstata ou voltava a masturbar-lhe da forma que fazia no início, decidia por adiar o momento que pediria para parar.

— Volto?

— Volte. — O francês consentiu. Pobre Milo, nem mesmo ele se lembrava de ter tido que se controlar tanto quando estava com alguém, há muito já teria desistido e partido para o convencional. O grande problema é que entre eles dois não haveria "convencional".

Dessa vez, no entanto, ele sentiu uma espécie de cócegas quando o membro de Milo passou em sua glândula da primeira vez. Então soltou um pouco do fôlego que havia prendido por causa da expectativa de outra penetração. Esperou a volta do grego com uma certa ansiedade. Sentiu-a de novo e dessa vez com mais intensidade.

— Melhorou.

— Ótimo.

— Me toque. — Pediu choroso.

Milo voltou a tocá-lo, de uma maneira mais lasciva daquela vez. Massageava os testículos do outro e pressionava seu períneo – naquela posição era mais fácil realmente e percebia que Kamus empinava-se mais e separava as pernas para ele.

— _Plus vite_. — Falou o ruivo novamente com os olhos fechados e segurando-se às almofadas do sofá.

Não entendeu o que Kamus dissera e diminuiu o ritmo, pensando que podia tê-lo forçado.

— _**Non! Non! **__Vite! Vite! _— O francês segurou uma das mãos que brincavam com seu sexo e passou a esfregá-la contra si o mais rapidamente quanto podia, sempre repetindo o "_vite_" que dissera anteriormente.

Dessa vez Milo achou que entendera. Diminuiu o intervalo entre uma estocada e outra e obteve como resposta um silvo estrangulado de Kamus. Passou então a movimentar-se menos lentamente, pois seu ruivo estava preferindo daquela maneira.

— _Plus fort! Fort! Fort! — _Kamus apoiava-se apenas com o cotovelo esquerdo e puxava o estofamento, enquanto sua outra mão tentava alcançar uma nádega de Milo e para puxá-lo firmemente contra si. Agarrou-se a ela com força, enchendo sua mão e limitando os movimentos de Milo (que não podia ir até mais longe que o braço de Kamus).

— Ah, Kyu, solta. — Falou Milo ao tentar tirar a mão dele de si, só não esperava a reação agressiva do outro que olhou imediatamente para trás, virando o corpo num ângulo estranho.

— _N'arrêtez pás! J'ai appris! J'ai appris!_

Milo retirou-lhe a mão à força, colocou-se o mais longe que podia e deu uma grande estocada no ruivo.

— _Oui! Mettez plus profund!_

De todas as palavras até agora, "oui" fora a única que entendera. Pelo menos isso o tranqüilizara a ponto de achar que não precisaria controlar-se tanto – Dava graças por isso, estava a ponto de desesperar-se com sua própria ereção não ser devidamente estimulada.

Portanto, passou a estocar o canal de Kamus cada vez mais forte e mais rápido, da melhor forma que conseguia, enquanto ouvia as palavras descontroladas do aquariano.

— _Mettez plus profund!_— Gemeu Kamus quando Milo retirou-se quase até o fim, para entrar nele quase de uma só vez. —_Ah! Oui! Oui!_

— Safado… — Murmurou Milo que retirara, afastando Kamus de seu apoio ao sofá, trazendo de encontro a si e ficaram ambos completamente ajoelhados. A diferença é que o francês estava com as pernas um pouco mais abertas e tinha sua cintura e peito agarrados firmemente pelos braços de Milo.

— Ahhh! _Mettez!_

Seja lá o que fosse, esforçava-se para atendê-lo. Conforme o orgasmo se anunciava, Milo sentia os sons cada vez mais distantes, por mais que já havia algum tempo Kamus deixasse de falar para apenas gemer e masturbar-se.

Sentiu quando Kamus gozou no momento em que esse tombou para frente, como que se desmanchando, querendo apoiar-se a qualquer custo numa superfície mais firme – que àquelas circunstâncias não poderia ser nada mais que o chão. O corpo dele relaxou e Milo o soltou, colocando-se por cima dele e colando seu peito às costas suadas do ruivo.

— _Je l'ai adoré._ — Murmurou ele depois de alguns segundos, mas Milo sequer ouviu, estava muito próximo de seu próprio clímax. Assim, com mais algumas estocadas fortes e precisas, sentiu seu sêmen deixá-lo e aos poucos começar a relaxar dentro de Kamus.

Saindo de onde estava e retirando o preservativo, Milo deitou-se de costas no chão e esperou que voltasse a si. Por sua vez, Kamus engatinhou até ele e deitou-se por cima do grego, aninhando-se em seu peito.

Com os olhos fechados e sonolento, Kamus disse:

— Eu não acredito que finalmente transamos, Mi. — Ele estava verdadeiramente extasiado.

Foi só um comentário. Não esperava resposta alguma para isso, no entanto, logo percebeu a voz grave de Milo chegar em seus ouvidos.

— Eu… sempre te amei, Kyu.

Um sorriso bobo cruzou os lábios de Kamus, talvez ele já soubesse daquilo e recusava-se a aceitar.

Milo alisava as costas do francês, quando ouviu um gemido de dor.

— O que foi? Ah… bem… É um pouco estranho, mas você se acostuma…

— Não, minhas costas.

Levantando um pouco a cabeça, Milo olhou por cima do ombro de Kamus e ficou pálido no mesmo instante. Não acreditava que deixara as mesmas marcas nas costas do seu ruivo.

Kamus deu uma risadinha e beijou-lhe o peito e falou de um jeito dengoso:

— Alguém me arranhou.

— Quem manda alguém ter um pau tão gostoso?

O francês ficou com o rosto corado. Por que raios envergonhar-se daquele jeito, se já era um homem adulto? Não tinha idéia.

— Adoro quando você fica vermelhinho. ― o loiro o abraçou e fez carinho na cabeça dele.

— Não me envergonhe… — Falou ele de maneira a esconder seu rubor.

— Não, você é lindo envergonhado. Mas que obscenidades eram aquelas que você estava dizendo?

— Eu? _Eu _disse alguma coisa?

— Não fechou a boca. Falava tudo em francês e eu só entendi que eu estava fazendo alguma coisa certa quando você gritava _oui_.

— Gritando? _**Eu**_?

— Você, Kamus, esqueceu? E em francês, não esqueça essa parte também!

— _Oh, mon dieu_!

— Viu, de novo! — Riu Milo e abraçou-lhe com mais força. — Falou alguma coisa sobre "plë" de não sei o quê "prof"… "profân"… algo assim.

— _Profund?_

— Isso! O que você disse?

Kamus cochichou no ouvido de Milo, não acreditava que havia realmente dito aquelas coisas…

— HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO! Kamus, que belo safado você anda me saindo! — Beijou-o com volúpia.

— Eu adorei, Mi. _J'aime la manière que vous me baisez. - _Falou essa parte baixinho para ele e apenas ele escutasse.

— Acho que não precisava ter dito. ― Arrepiado pelo sopro da fala próximo ao seu pescoço, ele abraçou-o possessivamente com as forças que lhe restavam e a despeito da torpeza do sono.

Beijaram-se e com mais alguns carinhos, pegaram ambos no sono.

Continua…

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Depois de muita gente pedindo, finalmente, né? \o\

Esse capítulo está betado há tempos, a pobre da Illy se matou, a culpa foi minha em demorar ç.ç

Sabem, meu problema é achar que a fic vai acabar. Sou tão apegada a ela que fico muito triste pensando na possibilidade de ficar sem ela.

Ah, mudando de assunto, porque estou muito _random _atualmente, vocês conferiram o Desafio Amores Possíveis? Sério, vale a pena, ótimas fics de Gundam!

Fora que tem o nosso Amigo Secreto da Yaoi Writers, me acompanhem no Twitter, está no meu profile.

Um bjão todo mundo,

Ilía

PS: Feliz Natal \o/


End file.
